Forever and Ever
by HighQueenP
Summary: It had been 1 year since the Pevensies return to Narnia and helped Caspian and Elsa to restore peace to Narnia. Now Peter and Elsa are married and along with the others new adventures awaits for them on board of the Dawn Treader. But what happen when a new threat lay through Narnia when they arrived to Cair Paravel. Will they be succeed it. Sequel of 'Together Forever'. Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And I'M BACK with new adventures of the Pevensies, Caspian and Elsa. It was all of YOU who make me doing a sequel, so here it is, the first chapter of Forever and Ever. Hope you like this story as much you like Together Forever. I will not update everyday (but I will try) because this story takes more time to write and college is about to start too, but I will update, that I can promise to you. I will not give up on this story, and I also like to say this story will be a little longer then the other.  
**

**So here it is. Chapter 1. Enjoy and review, because it's the reviews that makes me write more and more :)  
**

**A friend asked me the ages of the characters so I decided to put their ages and birthdays when this story starts which is June 21st:  
**

**Caspian: August 20th - 20 years old  
**

**Peter: April 27th - 20 years old  
**

**Elsa: September 19th - 19 years old  
**

**Susan: December 16th - 18 years old  
**

**Edmund: September 5th - 16 years old  
**

**Lucy: July 9th - 13 years old  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 1**

It's been 1 year since the Pevensies returned to Narnia and helped Caspian and his cousin Elsa to restore peace to Narnia and defeat the evil and tyrant Miraz.

Since that time Narnia became a peaceful and strong country. The Pevensies, along with Caspian, have been ruled and Telmarines and Narnians had worked together in peace.

With the helped of Aslan, Cair Paravel has been built and now stood by the Narnian shore has the most magnificent castle with a big village around it.

During that year, there were a few small problems, especially with the land of Telmar, who were not happy to find out that Caspian became King along with the legendary Kings and Queens of Old.

To try to introduce to other neighbours Lands, they had meetings with the countries who were old friends of Narnia since the Golden Age, mainly Archenland.

For the past few months they all live in the Telmarine Castle but since Cair Paravel was finished it was time to move.

It was the first day of summer and the six royals were getting everything ready to leave the castle the next day.

Right now each one of them was doing different things:

King Caspian was in his study reading same papers that had to be ready that day, before they leave the next day to Cair Paravel.

They all gathered the all village at the same spot from 1 year ago, to tell everyone that Cair Paravel was finished and who wanted to go with them were free to go, but who wanted to stay in the Telmarine Castle could stay. The castle would not be abandoned, one of the Glenstorm son's: Suncloud, along with a dozen of Narnians decided to stay there and watch it. With them only a few families decided to stay there too, while everyone one else decided to followed their Kings and Queens and move to Cair Paravel, perhaps feeling more safe around their Royals. By now the Telmarine Castle along with the village looked like ghost town. Everyone was already in Cair, leaving only a two or three servants and the Royal Family in the castle, deciding to go with them the next morning.

Queen Susan and Queen Lucy were in the garden preparing the last breakfast in the Telmarines Castle. They decided to have the breakfast there since it was a beautiful summer morning, so they picked the perfect spot under a tree shadow close to the cliff where they could look around and see the all Narnia.

"Isn't this beautiful Susan? I can't believe we are here and tomorrow we will be in Cair and we can have breakfast in the Apple Garden with the amazing view over the beach and the ocean" Lucy said with a big smiled on her face looking at view in front of you.

"I wish we at least could have the last breakfast here all together" she said sighing putting a vase with flowers in the center of the table and step aside to give a good look at it making Lucy giggled.

"Susan, relax. We always take breakfast around 9, its 8 now. They will be here" Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"I hope so or I will be pissed and they will not want to see me angry" she said looking at her sister.

"Neither do I!" Lucy whispered to her herself sitting on her chair.

High King Peter and his brother, King Edmund, were having a little training in the gardens as well.

"Come on Ed, you have to be quicker then that!" Peter said to his brother when he swung his sword Rhindon to his brother's making him almost fall on his butt.

"Can we have a rest, please?" Edmund asked, breathing heavily and taking a sip of water. "We've been here for almost 40 minutes. I need a bath soon." He said smelling his armpit and made a face.

"You were the one who asked me if I want to practice, remember?" he laughed drinking some water too.

"Well I know but I never thought you would have that energy at 7 am. What Elsa is giving you lately?" he looking at his older brother raising his eyebrows.

"Something that you will only find out when you get marry, until then use your imagination" Peter laughed putting his sword back on his belt.

"Very funny, Pete." Edmund said sticking his tongue out. "I'm not a kid anymore, you know? In two months and a half I will be seventeen" he started to walk towards the breakfast table

"Still, I didn't see you choosing a girlfriend" Peter said to him.

"Please, I need to mark my territory first and then I will attack" he said smirking making Peter rolled his eyes.

When they reach the breakfast table they smiled to their sisters

"Good morning, dear sisters" he said smiling.

"Good morning to you too. What happened to both of you?" Lucy said looking at her older brothers.

"Yes, you are all sweaty!" Susan said waving her hand on front of her face.

"We were training. Something that you should do sometimes in case a war would come up" Edmund said ready to grab a bagel.

"Back off!" Susan said slapping his hand looking at him with a furious look on her face.

"What was that for?" he said blowing his hand.

"You will not eating like that. First you're going to your room and take a nice bath. Both of you, and then you can sit and have breakfast. Today we all eating breakfast together, I don't care how much time it takes" she said with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, okay" Edmund said looking at his brother and whispering "Is she pms or something?"

"How should I know?" Peter said looking at him.

Caspian arrived and sit on his chair.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning" everyone said.

"I'm starving. I spent the last hour reading and sighing papers. I can't fell my fingers" he said "Which remind me Edmund, you need to sign too" he looked at him.

Edmund looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why me?"

"Because you are the only one who didn't read and sign them yet" Caspian smiled shaking his head.

"And what about Peter?" he pointed to his brother.

"I already did that. I'm the High King; my signature needs to come first. So I did those two days ago."

Edmund groaned

"I hate doing that job. Do I have to do it today?"

"Yes, those papers need to be signed for the three Kings before we left tomorrow" Peter said shocking his head smiling. He knows that Edmund always hate reading and sighing papers with laws and taxes since the Golden Age.

"Fine, I'll do it after breakfast" he sighed.

"Where is my cousin? I thought she was already here?!" Caspian looked at Peter.

"She still sleeping. She didn't sleep too much last night" he said

"Oh really, busy night Pete?" Edmund asked with a smirked.

"Edmund Pevensie!" Susan said smacking his arm.

"Su, what's the matter with you today? Did you decide to make me your punching bag this morning?" he said rubbing his arm.

Peter rolled his eyes and looked at his brother.

"No, it was not a busy night as you told. She had a headache when we got to bed and it took a while for her to fell sleep." He said with a worry expression on his face.

"Well she didn't eat too much last dinner?" Lucy said looking at her brother.

"I know. I guess she's catching something, maybe a cold or something else" he sighed. "I better go check on her and take a bath before Susan grabbed her bow and shoot at us" he laughed and he and Edmund left upstairs to their own bedrooms to get ready for breakfast.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

High Queen Elsa was sleeping in her bedroom. The balcony doors were open and a small summer breeze entered in the bedroom making her stirred and rolled on her back. Opening her eyes and stretch herself and looked at her right to see her husband wasn't on the bed. She sighed when a knocked on the door made her sit in bed

"Come in" she said looking at the door.

"Good morning Your Majesty" a female voice said and Elsa smiled. It was Emily, the 16 year old daughter of the servant Maria. With long wavy brown hair and brown eyes, Emily was a very beautiful young woman.

Elsa and Caspian knew Maria since they were kids. The 40 year old woman took care of them and always gave them sweets when her parents were watching. She was like a second mother to them, and now that Emily was getting older, she sometimes helped her mother in the castle and she loved it to serve the Kings and Queens.

Elsa was glad Emily and her family decided to live in Cair Paravel with them.

"Good morning Emily" Elsa said smiling at the girl in front of her. "How is your family?"

"They are okay. We are ready to leave, today." Emily smile at her.

"Good to now. When do you leave?"

"Mother and father decided to leave after lunch. We are so excited to live in Cair Paravel, near the beach. I never saw the ocean before" the young smiled.

"You will love it Emily, you'll see." Elsa smiled back.

"I'm going prepare your bath. Excuse me" and with a curtsy she walk towards the washroom.

Elsa laid back in bed. She was feeling a little dizzy but she it was probably because she stood to quickly. After a while Emily got out of the washroom and said:

"Your bath is ready, Your Majesty" she said looking at her with a smiled.

"Thank you very much. You may leave and be with your mother" she said smiling too.

"Excuse me" and she walked towards the room meeting Peter along the way. "Good morning, Your Majesty" she said curtsied towards him.

"Good morning Emily. Ready to leave?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Can't wait for that." She smiled very excite. "Excuse me; I'm going to help my family to pack"

"Sure. You may go" he said and she left.

Peter entered the room and took his belt with his sword and put it on the table and crawled on the bed getting himself on top of his wife.

"Good morning beautiful. How are you feeling today?" he asked kissing her shoulder.

"I'm okay. I was a little dizzy when I woke up but I'm better now" she said smiling at him.

Peter looked at her with a serious look on his face.

"Sweetheart maybe you should see the doctor" he said

"Honey I'm okay. Don't worry. I didn't eat much last night so I guess is about that. When I eat breakfast I will be fine. Promise" she smiled at him.

"Okay, If you say so" he leaned down and kissed her.

"Why are you all sweaty?" she asked after they pulled away.

"Oh I was training with Edmund. Which remind me we need to hurry, Susan wants us to have the last breakfast together. And she's dead serious about it" he said standing up and pulling his shirt of his head making Elsa looked at him and thinking how sexy he was. Peter looked at her and smirked.

"Are the enjoying the view, Mrs. Pevensie?"

She looked at him and giggled

"Actually I am, Mr. Pevensie"

Peter laughed and pulled her of the bed.

"Well I think we have time to take a bath together and you can enjoy my 6 pack there, maybe we can have some morning fun. It's been a week since we do it" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck

"Do you think we have time for that, My King?" she said closing her eyes with the touch o his lips on her skin.

"I will be quick" and with wink he putted her on his left shoulder and entered in the bathroom both laughing.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

"I'm going to miss this castle, in a way!" Lucy said.

It was dinner time when the three Queens just returned from the walk on the village. They entered in the dining room where the three kings were already there.

"So how was the small walk down the village?" Caspian asked to them.

"Weird" Susan said sitting on her chair.

"Why?" Edmund asked eating his pasta.

"Well it looks like a ghost town now. We used to walk there and see kids playing, and people talking, and people walking around the marketplace. And now no one is there. Only a few families. It's kind of sad." Susan said eating too.

"Don't worry, tomorrow when we reach Cair Paravel you will have all of that on the near the castle" Peter said taking a sip of his wine

"And how was your day?" Elsa said looking to them eating.

"Well we spent our day making the last preparations and talked to the Narnians who will be here in the castle. Meetings and reading some last papers." Peter said looking at his wife with wide eyes.

Elsa looked at him and stopped eating.

"What?" she asked no knowing why he was looking at her like that.

"Sweetheart you are eating like you never ate in your life?"

"Yes cousin. You never repeat the dish twice. We leave that for Edmund" Caspian said looking to the young King.

"Hey" he said with his mouth full.

Lucy laughed at him.

"Well, I'm hungry and I can't stop eating and I don't know why but I really was starving. So sorry!" she said finishing her second dish.

"I think you have some competition Ed!" Susan said looking at her younger brother.

"Doubt it. Because we all know that you girls freak out when you see your dresses are too tight" he said with a smirked making the three women rolled their eyes with Caspian and Peter laughed.

The rest of the dinner was spending with laughing and talking about how exciting they were too moved to Cair Paravel.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Elsa entered in her bedroom and saw Peter standing in the balcony looking outside. She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist kissing his back.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked.

"I can't wait to leave this castle." He said with a sigh. "It has so bad memories!"

Elsa walk to his side making him look at her. She knew what he was talking about: he was talking about that night of the raid where many of his soldiers died there, killed by her father.

"I still see their faces, telling us to save our lives. They were thinking of us instead of thinking of them" he said looking at her.

"They were noble soldiers and I'm sure they are in a better place." She smiled at him running her fingers through his blonde hair.

"I should've listened you and Caspian or Susan. I should have called back earlier" he continued.

"You did what you thought it was right. But look at us now. Narnia is in peace, Telmarines and Narnians live together and work together and it was all thanks to you. You were able to give your life for them on that duel, Peter. Aslan made you High King for a reason. You think of other before you think of yourself, you give everything for this place and I'm very proud of you sweetheart and very lucky to call you my husband" she smiled as him.

Peter looked at her and rested his forehead against her and sighed.

"I love you so much, you know that?" he said after a while.

"I know, I love you too. Very much" and they kissed very deeply, letting the love they felt for each other coming out in there kiss.

After a while they broke up reaching for air.

"Come on" she said grabbing his hand "Let's go to sleep. We need to get up earlier in the morning if you want to reach Cair Paravel before lunch."

He nodded and with that the High King and Queen prepared themselves and lay under covers, sleeping in each other's arms waiting for the next day where they finally were moving to their new home: the magnificent castle of Cair Paravel.

**A/N: So what did you think of it. Good? Bad? Tell me. Lest pass the 10 okay :)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm so glad that you enjoy the first chapter of this story. You really are the best. Keep reviews because if you review it will make me write more and more and with that I can update this story more often, just like Together Forever. As usual I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: ariah23, soulsistersinaslan, XxPeppermintzXx, SayaHikariUchiha, heavenxxbaby, Guest, Willow Mellark, Strawberriegold and anniecarrots1 for their amazing reviews on this first chapter.  
**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter too. Here the Kings and Queens are leaving the Telmarine Castle.  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 2**

Peter woke up the other day and stretched himself in bed. He looked at the balcony door and the sun just started to rise and he smiled. It was morning and that meant they were leaving the Telmarine Castle and finally moved to Cair Paravel.

He missed his castle. He had nothing against the Telmarine Castle, but he always felt that Cair Paravel was his true home, he was the Lord of Cair Paravel after all and he had good memories back in the Golden Age where he lived there for wonderful 15 years. And now he will live there again with his brother and sisters and with his new best friend and of course with his wife.

He smiled and looked to his left and saw Elsa, still sleeping peacefully. He rolled to his side and combed his fingers in her hair.

There was another reason why we couldn't wait to move to Cair Paravel, it was there he met her for the first time. He smiled to himself. He remembered the day they first met and it was not a good first meeting. He thought that the Telmarine Princess was so bigheaded and so stubborn and big mouth too. But he also admired her strength and beauty too, and that was the reason he fell for her in the first place.

He kept smiling and started to think that he would like to start a family, imagined his kids running around the corridors or playing along the beach of Cair Paravel.

He and Elsa already talked about having children. They were married for 11 months now and in the beginning they were careful to not get Elsa pregnant right away, since a lot of things needed to be done, but now that Narnia was in peace they no longer needed to avoid pregnancy, and after a long talk, they started to make love everytime they wanted and wait what the future would bring to them.

He moved closer to her and kissed her shoulder:

"Wake up sleepyhead" he said smiling when she made a moan.

"Five more minutes" she moaned.

"No missy, we need to get up and get ready. We are leaving soon, remember?" he smiled playing with her hair.

She opened her eyes and smiled at her husband.

"I was sleeping so well" she pouted making him laughed a little.

"You know, you are sleeping too much lately, sleepyhead" he giggled and kissing her on the lips.

"Well it's not my fault that I have a great company by my side" she smiled.

"Thank you, then you will faint when you see our bedroom in Cair Paravel. It's bigger then this one and has a beautiful view through the beach and the ocean" he smiled staring to get out of bed and getting ready.

"I can't wait. I heard Caspian said they make the bedrooms exactly like it was 1300 years ago" she said sitting up looking at him.

"And it's true, I went there last week to check it out and it's like we never left Narnia" he smiled putting the light blue shirt he used when they first met.

"I like that shirt, it gives me good memories" she said standing up and putting a beautiful purple dress. (**A/N: **picture on my profile).

"I know, I felt since we are going to the place when we first met I could use at least the clothes I was wearing" he smiled combing his hair.

After they were ready and everything was packed they went downstairs where the others were already near the carriage ready to leave.

They all entered the carriage and the 3 hours of journey started.

Peter, Elsa and Lucy were sitting next to each, while Edmund, Susan and Caspian were sitting in front of them.

Edmund was sitting by the window carriage with his hand on his cheek, looking really boring and sleepy.

"Who had the brilliant idea of wake up really early?" he asked looking at the others.

"Don't look at me, I was sleeping very well in my bed" Elsa said yawning and resting her head on Peter's shoulder.

"It was me!" Susan said looking at him.

"Figure!" Edmund rolled his eyes making Susan looked at him but didn't say anything. Sighing she grabbed a book and started reading.

"And she brought a book. What a shocker!" Edmund said shaking his head making everyone laughing.

"I'm not going even answer to that" she said opening the book and started to read.

The rest of the journey went quiet. After almost of three hours of traveling, everyone was boring inside it:

Lucy was watching the road sighing from time to time; Susan was reading the book, actually was almost finishing it; Elsa was sleeping, resting her head on Peter's shoulder who was ready a paper he brought with his cheek on Elsa's head; Edmund was tapping his fingers on the hilt of his sword and Caspian just didn't stop moving on his sit.

"Caspian will you please stop, you are making nervous!" Susan said looking at him.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel my butt left cheek" he winced making Lucy giggled.

"I don't feel mine like an hour ago. I think I will never fell my ass again!" Edmund said wince too.

"Really, let me kick it to see if that's true" Peter smiled looking from the paper he was reading to his brother.

"God you two are worst then girls, you just don't shut up" Elsa said opening her eyes and massaging a sore neck.

"Well that what we get for leaving with three…" Edmund started making Lucy, Susan and Elsa looking at him "…Beautiful and strong girls, of course" he finished giving a yellow smile.

"I think you just save your life, Edmund!" Caspian laughed.

"Guys look, we are here" Lucy pointing very excited and they all looked out the carriage window to found out the beautiful white castle standing way at the top and they all smiled: they were finally at home.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

The carriage passed the gate and stop in front of a huge marble staircase. They all got out of it and Lucy started run upstairs smiling.

Edmund just went after her.

"Lucy, wait for me" he said

"Welcome home, Your Majesties" Glenstorm said at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for them.

"How is everything?" Peter asked looking at him.

"Everything is going well, my liege." He said in his deep voice "The people loved their new homes and everything is ready inside the castle"

"Thank you. That's good news" Caspian said smiling.

Lucy came on the top of stairs and looked down at them:

"Hey Susan, Peter come here. You've got to see this!" she said with a smile.

They looked at each other and all of them climbed up the stairs. When they reach the top they opened two big marble doors and Peter and Susan gasped and looked at each other: it was the throne room and on the bottom of room stood their thrones.

"Oh wow, it's like we never left" Susan said walking towards the thrones.

"It has so good memories" Peter said smiling, running his finger on his throne.

Caspian and Elsa walked towards them smiling.

"I wanted everything like it was before. The small difference is that we have two more thrones." Caspian said smiling.

"Of course, and you did well" Peter looked at him and nodded.

"Do you remember that day Pete?" Lucy asked looking at her older brother.

"Of course I do, Lu" Peter smiled at her "Is like I'm watching us walking on the corridor with Aslan in the middle and see all our old friends in here" he said with tears started to fill his eyes.

Elsa looked at his husband and she knew he was happy and sad at the same time and when to him and hugged him.

"It was a beautiful and wonderful day, wasn't it?" she asked

"The best" he agreed.

Lucy sat on her throne and smiled sadly.

"All our friends were here: Mr. Tumnus, the Beavers, Oreius" she looked down "I miss them"

"We all do Lu" Edmund said on his throne too.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they are in a better place. Aslan never forget the friends of Narnia" Susan said squeezing her shoulder smiling to her sister.

Lucy smiled back at her feeling a little better.

"Well today is not a day to be sad. We just got here and I'm sure there is something that will put a beautiful smile on that beautiful face" Caspian said looking at the younger girl.

"What is it?" she asked with a smile

"Your rooms" he said laughing.

Lucy stood up and clap her hand excited it.

"Hey Lu, I bet I will beat you and reach my room first then you" Edmund said looking at her sister.

"Oh really?" she asked "Then try to catch me" And grabbing her hem of her dress she started to run

"Hey that's cheating" Edmund shouted running after her.

"Guys, come on don't run on the corridors, please" Susan shouted at them but they already disappear around the corner.

Peter looked at her sister and giggled.

"Come on, Su, you remember when we used to race to our bedrooms" he laughed.

"That was a long time ago and we were younger" she said looking at him.

"It wasn't that long ago" he raised his eyebrow

"Oh no, it was like 1301 years ago" she smiled at him.

"You know what I think? I think you are scared to lose because I always beat you" Peter smirked at her.

"No you didn't" she looked at him with wide eyes making Elsa and Caspian looked at each other laughing too.

"Yes I did" he continued.

"You want to bet?" she said and started running towards her bedroom

"Cheater" Peter said shouting at her and ran after her laughing.

Elsa and Caspian smiled and Caspian looked at his cousin.

"You know what? I can't wait to see me bedroom too, so see ya" he laughed and disappear too leaving Elsa raising her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I didn't leave here 1301 years ago, I don't know where is my bedroom" she shouted but no one listened to her. "Great." She shocked her head and started to walked to the corridor and up the stairs to the bedrooms were.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. Let's reach the 20. More reviews I have more I update :)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here it is another chapter. Thank you to all of for reading and loving this story too. In two chapters already reached the 21 reviews. I want to thank to my wonderful reviewers: ariah23, marriedharrypottercast, Guest, MCH, heavenxxbaby, Guest, Willow Mellark, Guest, anniecarrots1, soulsistersinaslan and XxPeppermintzXx for their wonderful reviews. It's the reviews who make me write more chapters and updating this story every day, so keep reviewing :)  
**

**Here it is. Enjoy  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 3**

Everyone was having a good lunch at the Apple Garden of Cair Paravel. They decided that since was a beautiful summer day and it was the first lunch in Cair, that they should have it in the gardens, with the view over the beach.

They were laughing and talking about the adventures and the many stories they had have in the Castle 1301 years ago.

"So all the sudden I looked at Edmund and he was sleeping" Peter tell and everyone at the table included Professor Cornelius laughed.

"I was not sleeping Pete. I was just resting my eyes. It was a long day and we had that meeting at the end of day." Edmund said taking a bite on his carrot cake.

"I had to call you three times Ed. And when you opened your eyes you said: sure I want sugar in my tea" Peter said cutting a slice of the cake.

"Look who's talking, I saw many times that you're not paying attention too." Edmund said looking at his brother.

"What can I say, the old man was boring to death and just didn't shut up" Peter laughed.

Caspian took a slice of the almond pie and looked at his friends.

"I totally understand your pain. Since I'm became a King I went to some boring meetings. I don't know how you two stand there like it was nothing?" he asked looking at them.

"Years a practice, my friend. You will get it that too, don't worry" Peter smiled at ate his slice of cake too.

Caspian laughed and handle a slice of almond pie to Elsa.

"Here cousin, I know how much you loved almond pie" he smiled at her.

Elsa looked at the slice and winced looking away.

"No thank you. I'm not in a mood for almond pie. I prefer carrot cake" she said eating a slice of carrot cake.

Peter looked at his wife with wide eyes.

"Sweetheart, you are rejecting almond pie. You love almond pie" he said.

"I know, but for some reason I can't look at that today" she said looking at him.

"Are you sick?" Caspian said feeling her forehead.

"No silly, I just don't want almond pie" she rolled her eyes.

"So what do you guys want to do after lunch?" Lucy asked looking at everyone.

"Well Your Majesties, if you all excuse me I'm going to my study and get finish putting all my stuff in place" Professor said standing up.

"Did you like your bedroom and study, Professor?" Susan asked looking at the old man.

"Yes Your Majesty is better than I ever imagined" he said smiling "Thank you" he finished.

"Professor, you don't need to thank us. If it wasn't you we would not be here right now. You deserve the best study ever." Peter said smiling at him.

"It's an honour hearing those words from you. It means a lot. Now if you excuse me, I should go" And with a bow the Professor left towards his study.

"And all about you? What you will do?" Edmund asked looking at the others.

"I was thinking maybe going to make a visit at the village." Lucy said "Anyone want to join me?"

"I'll go with you Lu" Susan said "I wanted to visit the village too. Anyone want to join us?"

"Thank you about the offer but all I want to do is go to my bedroom and take a nice and long nap, since someone had this brilliant idea to make this journey so earlier" Edmund said looking at Susan, making her stuck her tongue at him. "And I thought you were the mature one here" he laughed.

"What about you Caspian? Want to go with us?" Lucy asked to him.

"Maybe some other time. I need to go somewhere else" he said smiling at her.

"Where?" Elsa asked looking at her cousin.

"When the right time comes you will know" he said making everyone looking at him.

"Peter, Elsa?" Lucy looked at them.

Peter and Elsa looked at each other.

"We think Edmund's idea was quite good, so we probably take a nap too in our new bedroom" Peter smiled at his sister.

"Yeah, Pete. Like we all know what kind of nap you two will make" Edmund said rolling his eyes making Peter kicking him under the table.

"Ouch" he said rubbing his leg.

"Okay, then. Have fun doing what you all will do. Let's go Lu" Susan said standing up.

"Bye guys" Lucy waved at them and the two sisters left for a walk on the village.

"I'm going too. Bye. See you all at dinner" Caspian said standing up too and left the garden.

"I'm out of here" Edmund stood up and stretch himself. "Have fun you two" and with a laugh he left to his bedroom leaving Peter and Elsa alone.

"So do you want to take a nap too" he smirked looking at her.

"Sure" she giggled and they also left to their bedroom.

**[][][][][][][[][][][]**

The first day at Cair Paravel was going wonderful. The six royals were busy doing their own things:

Lucy and Susan were having a good time walking around the village, going to the different stores, walking around the market. Everyone smiled at them and bowed at them, telling how much they loved here and they were very happy with it.

"I'm sad that the others didn't come with us." Lucy said eating an apple that a merchant gave to both of them.

"Don't worry Lu; they will come some other time. Come on, let's go to that store, I saw amazing fabrics there" and they both walked towards it.

Caspian was on the port of Cair talking to his men.

"In a week is ready, Your Majesty" one man told him.

"Good. It's very good news" he said patting the man on the shoulder.

Edmund was in his bedroom, taking a nap in his king size bed and he was happy to be back to his old room in Cair.

In another royal bedroom, the High King and Queen were also in their bed. Clothes were on the floor.

Elsa was lying on her stomach, with the white sheet covering on her waist, with her arms under the pillow, smiling with her eyes close while Peter was kissing her bare back slowly, until he reach her neck and kissed it, making her laugh.

"That tickles" she laughed making him laughed too.

He laid comfortably on his left side next to her, with the sheets covering his hips too, propped up on his elbow, running his hand on her back.

They just made love and now they were relaxing before sleepiness take over them.

"Sweetheart do you know what my cousin is planning" she asked opening her eyes and looking on her husband.

Peter looked at her and sighed:

"I wish I could know, but honestly I don't darling. I thought you knew something" he said.

"No, I don't. I wonder where he's going for the last 6 months. At least once a week he came here on a griffin. Why?" she wondered.

"Well I don't know, but I'm pretty sure we will found out really soon" he said lying and yawned. "What about we take our nap now? I'm tired from the journey and the extra activity we had a few minutes ago" he chuckled and pulled her close to him.

"I think it's a good idea" and with a kiss they fell asleep in their new bedroom.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

A week has passed since the Kings and Queens of Narnia moved to Cair Paravel and everything was going well. They continued in touch with the ones who decided to stay in the Telmarine Castle.

It was the last day of June and the six royals were inside their study doing some paperwork, reading some letters and propositions, coming from other countries.

Everyone was sitting around the table doing there work, except Edmund who after an hour sitting on his chair, decided to lay down on his stomach on the soft rug on the floor.

"Edmund, just come and sit here like the rest of us!" Susan said again.

"No thank you, I'm better here. My butt was hurting, I'm actually amazed that I didn't left a print on that chair" he looked up at his sister.

Susan sighed and rolling her eyes she looked down to the paper in front of her. After 20 minutes Edmund groan from his place, making everyone looked from their work to him.

"You are not going to believe this. Guess who sent us another letter asking if he can stay for a few weeks in the Telmarine Castle with is party, now that we don't live there anymore?" he asked waving the paper in the air.

"Don't tell me that is that disgusted Lord from Tashbaan?" Lucy asked wrinkle her nose.

"Bingo sis" Edmund nodded and put the paper down

"I really disliked that man since the first day I saw him in the council room those years ago, when he went on meeting with your father, cousin." Caspian looked at his cousin.

"Me too. That man gave me the creeps everytime he had dinner with us. The way he looked at me, like he was eating me with his eyes. And I was only 13 at the time. Gross" Elsa shiver with the thought. "I always beg for Caspian to be next to me all the time."

"Oh yes, I didn't like the way he looked at you or to my sisters when we had meetings, after the revolution" Peter said making an angry look.

"I don't understand how the Duke of Tashbaan allowed that man to treat those poor women as sex slaves for him. That should be a crime" Susan looked at them shaking her head.

"He's a really disgusting when the subject is the female kind" Caspian looked at her "He only sees women for sexual pleasure. But in terms of politics he's very good at that. Maybe that's the reason Duke Orrin has him on his council"

"Well that's wrong. Women don't serve only to open their legs when the men wanted. We can do alot things too. And I think the Queens of Narnia already prove that to everyone" Elsa said angrily.

"I agree with you, but that's not a subject for us. He's not from our council and if we want be at peace with Tashbaan, we better stick with the man for a while" Peter said kissing her cheek.

"Only until he dies" Edmund said from his place.

"Edmund!" Lucy looked at him in shocked.

"What did I say? You all know I'm right" he shrugged his shoulders "So what do I write on this letter?"

"I think you know, but with manners please" Peter said to his brother.

"I know" and Edmund started to answer the letter.

After 10 minutes of silence where all you could here was the noise of quills on papers, Peter was readying a letter and frowns.

"Oh this is not good" he said looking at the others.

"What is it, Pete" Edmund looked up at him.

"This is a letter from one of Calormen Lords, King Tariq is ill" he said reading to them.

"That's too bad. I like King Tariq and Queen Jasmine. They are nice" Lucy said with a sad voice.

"Unlike their arrogant son" Elsa commented.

"We need to send a get well letter to them, saying we hope he recovers really soon" Susan said grabbing a quill and paper.

"Yes, we don't want King Tariq to die, because we all know that who is going to be the next in line and trust me, when that guy become King, we know what is going to be is first move" Caspian said looking at Peter.

Peter looked at him and nodded, wrapping an arm around his wife.

"Face it Peter, you stole his future wife" Edmund said looking at him.

"Stole my ass" he snapped "Elsa was mine since the day she born. Besides she never dated him or was engaged to him. So if he thinks that and want to go on a duel with me, bring it on. I fought and beat great warriors like Jadis, the Giants of the North, Miraz. So it will be piece of cake beating that brat."

"Don't even joke about that, I don't want you on a duel for the next century" Elsa said looking at him.

"Me neither. I don't want to be next to Elsa when that happens. I think I still have her nails marks on my arm" Edmund said looking at his arm.

Then there was a knock on the door and Emily entered caring a tray with delicious sandwiches and a jar of fresh lemonade.

"Excuse me, Your Majesties" she said entered in the room "Mother thought since you all been here for the past few hours that you may be hungry and thirsty?" she walked and put the tray on the table.

"Food. Thank Aslan!" Edmund said standing up and grabbing one of the sandwiches and started to eat "Your mother is and angel and so are you" he said looking at her and smiled

Emily smiled and blush a little.

"Thank you Emily and say thanks to your mother." Elsa said smiling to the girl.

Emily nodded and with a curtsy she left the room quickly.

"Ed, it was just me or you gave one of those flirting smiles to Emily?" Peter said pouring some lemonade to his glass.

"No" he said blushing "It was a thank you smile"

"Edmund, are you blushing. I never saw you blushing before" Elsa giggles looking at her brother in law.

"Shut up!" he said sitting on the rug eating while everybody laughed. After a while a man entered in the study and looked at Caspian.

"Sire, it's ready" he said.

Caspian stood up and smiled.

"Thank you. We all be there in a minute" he said to the man and with a bow he left the room.

Caspian looked at the others and smiled.

"Come on, I want to show you something"

Everyone looked at each other and standing up too they all followed Caspian to the Narnia port.

"Caspian what is going on?" Elsa asked to him.

"You will see cousin" he winked at her making her raised her eyebrow.

After a while he stopped and everyone stopped too. Turning back at them he smiled and said.

"My dear friends let me show you: the Dawn Treader" he said pointing to a big ship making everyone gasped.

**A/N: So that's what Caspian was doing. How was it? Tell me in your reviews. Let's pass the 30 ;)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here it is another chapter. I can't believe this story is getting so many reviews. Thank you so much. You know that more reviews you send, more chapters I will write and with that I can update sooner, so keep sending those reviews. As usual I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: peygoodwin, Livangel16, Lupin and Tongs Forever, heavenxxbaby, marriedharrypottercast, Willow Mellark, Guest, soulsistersinaslan, anniecarrots1 and Eva. Thank you for your reviews.  
**

**Now in this chapter you will find out what is going on with Elsa ;)  
**

**Enjoy it  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 4**

_"My dear friends let me show you: the Dawn Treader" he said pointing to a big ship making everyone gasped._

Everyone looked at the big and magnificent ship in front of them, not believing what they were seeing.

Peter looked at Caspian with his eyes wide open.

"It's a ship!" he said still surprised.

"Congratulations captain obvious" Edmund looked at his brother, rolling his eyes, gaining a smack on the back of his head. He looked at Susan but got surprised to found out that this time it was Elsa.

"Hey, not you too!" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's what you get everytime you joke with my husband" she said smiling.

"You know what, I prefer when you two bicker. It was way more fun" he said sticking his tongue at her.

"What I meant was why you built a ship?" Peter asked looking at his brother and then to Caspian.

"Are you going somewhere?" Elsa looked at her cousin with a questioned look on her face.

Caspian looked the 5 people in front of him and smiled.

"Let's go on board and I will explain everything to you" he said climbing on board of the ship followed by the rest of them.

Caspian showed them the ship and everything. Taking them inside, he took a map and unfolded it on top of the table.

"So this was the reason you came here every week for the past 6 months?" Peter asked him leaning on the table looking at his friend.

Caspian looked at him and nodded.

"But, why?" Lucy asked looking at him and sat on a chair.

"Well because of that!" he pointed to a frame where 7 pictures of 7 men were. Elsa walked closer to it and turned to face her cousin.

"I know them. They are uncle Caspian's 7 Lords and great allies!" she said.

"Exactly!" he nodded with a smile. "You see, when my father died, Miraz tried to kill them, because they, like Elsa said, where great allies of my father and that could be a problem for Miraz plans, so he sent them away of Narnia" he looked at the other.

"Where did he send them?" Edmund asked him.

"As far as I know the last time they were seeing was here: the Lone Islands" he looked at the map pointing to the islands. "After that no one ever saw them again" he looked up.

"Where did they go?" Lucy asked

"Nobody knows" he looked at her.

Peter looked at the map and then he looked at Caspian

"And you want to go out there and find them"

Caspian looked at the young High King and smiled, Peter was always a step ahead of everything.

"Yes I want. I own them that. They supported my father and were great friends of him. It's the least I can do" he sighed.

"And when do you plan to leave?" Elsa looked at him.

Caspian looked at her; he knew she wasn't happy with the idea.

"Next week. I'll wait for Lucy's birthday and then Saturday I'll leave."

"What? That's too soon." she frowned at her cousin.

He rested his hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

"I'll be fine, I already have a party to come with me, and I'll not go alone. Even Reepicheep volunteer to come too." He smiled.

"Can we go with you?" Lucy said all the sudden with a smile on her face looking at Caspian.

"Lucy?" Susan started

"What? Come on it will be fun to go out on an adventure" she said excited it.

"Well actually I don't mind, it will be great to have your company with me on this." Caspian said smiling at the young girl.

"I think Lucy is right. I want to go too" Edmund said "It will be fun. What do you think, Pete?"

Peter folded his arms across his chest and sighed looking at the map on the table.

"I don't know. We just arrived at Cair. It will bad if we leave now" he said looking up.

"I would like to go" Elsa said walking towards him and wrapped her arms around his body "I would also like to know what happened and apologize about the horrible things my father did to them" she looked at him "But I don't want to go without you" she looked at Peter pouting.

Peter looked at her and sighed.

"You know I can't say no when you look at me like that" he smiled giving her a small kiss on the lips "You have learn that with Lucy, haven't you?" he giggled.

"Is it working?" she giggled back.

"You know it is. Fine we can go too" he said laughing when Elsa and Lucy high fived each other.

"But Peter's got a point, we just came to Cair. And what we will do about that?" Edmund asked looking at the others.

"I'll stay" Susan said making everyone looking at her.

"Are you sure Susan? Don't you want to come with us?" Elsa looked at her with a sad smile.

Susan smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am sure. Besides we can't leave Cair without a Royal, and guys I'm not going to be alone, I have the Professor, Glenstorm, Trumpkin and many others with me. And well I don't like travel by sea" she winced making Edmund, Peter and Lucy laughed a little.

"Why are you three laughing when she said that?" Caspian asked to them.

"Well, it's weird hearing that from Susan. When you heard about the Gentle Queen, you expected a great warrior, who fought battle and she is one of the best archers of all Narnia and yet she can't ride on a boat because she got sick all the way." Peter laughed explained it to Caspian.

"Really?" Elsa asked looking at Susan who had her cheeks in different shapes of red.

"So? I got sick, is not a big deal" she said.

"Susan never went with us when we had to travel to the Lone Islands back in the Golden Age" Lucy said nodding her head.

"Yup, the only time she went with us she throw up all the way." Edmund laughed remembering the scene.

"Oh I remember that" Peter nodded too.

Susan rolled her eyes.

"So it's saddle them. I will stay and we can keep in touch. I'll write if something happen and send it by a griffin."

"Yes and we can do that to" Lucy smiled happily.

"Okay then. Next week we will get on board of the Dawn Treader" Caspian said with a smiled. He was happy that he will not go alone on that journey.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

The week passed really quickly. During that time they made plans for the journey and continued to do their stuff as Kings and Queens of Narnia.

On July 9th was Lucy's 14 birthday and they decided to gave her a great party in the Apple Garden with a big cake. She had a really good day with all her presents and music.

The last day before they leave, everyone was kind of busy preparing everything for the next day. They were planning to leave early in the morning, which made Edmund groaned again about the fact he had to wake up early again.

Lucy and Susan were packing some things that Lucy should take, while the three Kings were at the ship with the man and Narnians who will go with them, telling them their plans for the journey.

Elsa was walking down the corridor towards the office of Maria. On the last few days she felt weird and she was scared she may be getting sick but on the back of her mind she thought about other possibility and since Maria was the one who help her mother to put her and her little brother into this world, she knew she was the right person to talk too.

She knocked on the door hopefully she would be alone and thank Aslan she was. She entered and smiled to the woman in front of her.

"Your Majesty, what brings you here?" she asked a little surprised and made Elsa sit on the chair nearby.

Elsa took a deep breath and looked at the woman next to her.

"Maria, you know me since I was a baby!" she started

"Of course, my Queen. I was the one who help your mother to put you in this world. You, your cousin and your little brother. But why are you saying that? Is something troubling you?"

Elsa sighed

"For the past weeks I've been feeling weird" she said to her.

"What do you mean by saying weird, my child?" Maria asked getting closer to her.

"I have headaches, and I sleep a lot lately, even take naps, which is not normal for me" she giggled.

The woman laughed a bit and nodded.

"Oh yes. I remember it was very difficult to put you and your cousin having naps when you two were little"

"And there's something else. My breasts are different. They are more sensitive and hard and sometime itchy too" Elsa looked at the woman biting her lip.

Maria looked at the young Queen and nodded.

"I see. I'm going to ask you something. When was the last time you had your menstruation?

Elsa thought for a bit

"The first days of June" she said.

"And after it was gone, did you and His Majesty had sex?"

Elsa blushed deeply and nodded.

"And your menstruation always came in the right time?"

Elsa looked at Maria and nodded again.

"And you didn't have this month yet?"

Elsa shook her head.

"It was supposed to come in the beginning of this month and well, it's the day 11 and nothing"

"You are saying you are 10 days late?" the woman asked smiled at her.

Elsa looked her and nodded.

"I thought it could be some hormones and stuff but now I don't know. Maybe you can check what's happening?"

"Sure" she said standing up and asked Elsa to lay down so she could check her.

Elsa was nervous while the Maria was checking her. She already had a late before but after 4 days her menstruation came and today she wanted to be sure, she doesn't want to tell Peter about it and then it would turn into a false alarm.

After the she examined her, Elsa sat down on the chair and looked at the old woman in front of her.

"So, Maria?" she asked nervously.

"Well, your suspicious were right. You're pregnant" she said smiling.

Elsa couldn't believe. Her eyes start to fill with tears and she stood up and hugged the old woman, smiling and crying at the same time.

"That is so wonderful. How long? Do you know?" she asked wiping tears.

"As my experience is correct, you are 4 weeks. This little fella was conceived in the second week of June, so we expected to due in the beginning of March."

"Peter is going to freak out with the news. We were trying to for 3 months, since Narnia is in peace and nothing bad has happening so far, that it was the right time for raise the family. Do you think is will be a problem if I go on this journey?" she asked concerned.

"I don't think so. If you eat correctly and drink a lot of water and be careful with yourself, you and this little baby will be fine." She smiled at the young Queen.

"Thank you Maria" she said hugging her making the old woman laughed.

"It will be a pleasure to help you to put this baby into this world too." She said.

"I'll better go, now. Thank you" she said once more and she left the room walking towards the corridor.

She was happy, not only was she married with the love of her life, now she had a piece of him growing inside her. She smiled resting her hand on her stomach, Peter's baby was there, growing protected inside her. Now the only problem was when she could tell to Peter. She knew if she said to him right now, he would change his mind about that trip making sure she would stay in Cair and she wanted to go badly. Maybe she could tell him on board of the ship where he couldn't do anything about it? Yes that was the only way she could think off.

She was so focus on her thoughts she didn't hear her name been called more then once.

"Elsa!"

She looked up and saw her cousin standing next to her.

"Hey Caspian"

"Where were you? I called more then once and it seemed you were far away!" he smiled.

"Actually I was thinking about the trip tomorrow. Is everything ready?" she asked as they walked outside the Castle to the gardens.

"Yes it is." He smiled and looked at the view in front of him. "Who would it imagine we would be here, in Cair with the Kings and Queens of Old? And that you would be married with the High King?" he asked looking at her with a smile.

"Yeah and who knew I would be carrying his child right now inside me" Elsa said to herself making Caspian wide his eyes towards her.

"You what?" he said.

Elsa looked up to his cousin and smiled.

"I'm with a child, right now. 4 weeks now" she smiled.

Caspian smiled and hugged her cousin tightly.

"Cousin, congratulations! Does Peter know?"

She shook her head

"No and you will not say anything until we are on that ship. You know how overprotective he is." She said waving her finger towards him making Caspian laughed.

"I won't I promise. It will be amazing having a child running around the Castle" he smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I know" she smiled dreamily, imagining her child running around laughing. Her and Peter's child.

"Come on. Let's go inside. We need to go to bed earlier because tomorrow we will have to wake up with the sun" he said and she giggled and both cousins went inside the Castle, resting for tomorrow's big day.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I decided to make Susan stay in Cair because it would be easier, but don't worry, I will nor forget about her and she will appear in some chapters. Review! Let's pass the 40 ;)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello to my dear readers and reviewers. Here's another chapter just for you. We are almost reaching the 50 reviews, I really hope we can pass it after this chapter. Remember more reviews more eager I am to write and update sooner.  
I want to give a big hug and thank you for my amazing reviewers: Guest, Livangel16, peygoodwin, marriedharrypottercast, Lupin and Tongs Forever, soulsistersinaslan, Guest, Willow Mellark, Guest, anniecarrots1 and heavenxxbaby for their reviews. Hope you will continue to read it and review it.  
**

**Now on this chapter they will start their journey and Elsa will tell Peter she is pregnant.  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**Forever and Ever **

**Chapter 5**

Caspian woke up the next day and getting out of bed immediately he opened the curtains of the balcony doors and watched the sun coming up in the horizon. Today was the day they would go on the Dawn Treader, trying to find the 7 lost Lords. Taking a deep breath, he went to his washroom to get ready for the day.

After getting ready, he left his bedroom and walked outside to the Narnia Port and climbed on the ship.

"Good Morning, Your Majesty. Already awake at this hour?" Dirian said bowing his head.

"Good Morning. Yes I'm very excited to go on this journey" he said smiling at the man in front of him. "Where are the others?"

"You are the first one who arrived, sire!" he said.

"Okay, so let's get everything ready before they arrived" and with then they entered the ship.

After they prepared everything the walked out and saw Reepicheep already there.

"Hello Reepicheep, I see you are ready to leave" Caspian said smiling at the mouse.

Reepicheep looked up and with a bow he said:

"I wouldn't miss for nothing, my liege"

Caspian giggled when he saw Peter and Edmund with their bags.

"Good morning" Edmund said to everyone.

"Good morning, already up Edmund? I thought we had to force you to come out of the bed!" Caspian laughed.

"I'm surprise too, actually. When I was coming out of my bedroom he was already in the corridor and I was kind of shocked when I saw him" Peter smiled and looks at his brother.

"You know when is for adventures I'm always ready" Edmund smirked.

"Where are the girls?" Caspian asked looking around.

"They are getting ready. You know, women!" Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Okay. How is my cousin, Peter? Did she sleep well?"

"Yes, she slept very well actually. Why are you asking?" Peter looked at him raising his eyebrows

"Nothing, just asking" Caspian said "So let put things in the place where we all going to sleep in the next months"

"Good idea where do we sleep?" Edmund asked.

"Well sire, the Dawn Treader has two bedrooms, the Queens can stay in one of the bedrooms and you can since you are the Captain of this ship stay in the other" Dirian looked at him.

"No" he said looking at him "Queen Lucy can stay in one of the bedrooms and the High King and Queen will stay in the other bedroom. I will sleep in one of the nets with King Edmund"

"Bur sire, you are the Captain…" he started

"Yes, but never forget that my husband is the High King, so captain or not, if he gives an order you have to obey, all of you, including the Captain" Elsa said behind them making everyone looks at her and Lucy.

They were wearing pants instead of dresses.

Elsa was wearing dark blue pants, with dark purple boots, brown blouse and long cream jacket that reach her knees with a belt on the waits. (**A/N: **picture on my profile).

"Hey that's a different site that we were used too" Peter said smiling

"Susan had this brilliant idea, since we're going to a long journey she thought it would be better if we were pants instead of dresses" Lucy said blushing a little.

"I think she had a great idea" Caspian said smiling to them.

A man came to them

"Your Majesties we are ready to leave" he said with a bow and left.

"Okay, let's go then" he said looking to everyone.

They all said goodbye to Susan, Professor Cornelius and the rest of the people who stay in Cair.

"Don't forget to send a message through a griffin if something happen okay?" Peter said to his sister.

"Don't worry. Have fun and take care" she said waving and the ship started to moved until it was out of site.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

After they all put their things in their respective rooms, they all gathered outside watching the ocean and view.

"This is wonderful" Lucy said looking at ocean. "It reminds me when we did our trips to the Lone Islands"

"Yes it does, Lu" Peter said smiling and turned to Caspian. "So where are we going first? To the Lone Islands?"

"I think that's the perfect place to start since it was there they were last seen" he nodded.

"What happened to the Islands all this years?" Edmund asked sitting on one of the steps.

"We actually don't have much contact with them since Miraz took the throne." He said looking at the map.

"What about these Islands here?" Elsa asked looking at the map too.

"These Islands are way from Narnia territory, Your Majesty. Very mysterious places" Dirian said looking at her.

"Will we go there too?" Edmund looked at the map and then at him.

"Who knows where this journey will take us" he said and left leaving everyone looking at each other.

"Everything will be okay." He said. "Now what do we eat in this ship" he rubbed his hands making everyone laughed.

The rest of the day were talking and enjoying the trip. Night arrived and Elsa was outside watching the stars. She was alone feeling the win on her face and that helped her to relax since she was started to feel nauseous. She didn't tell Peter yet but she knew she had too because she didn't know how long that trip will last and her belly will start to grow.

She was taking a deep breath when she felt two strong arms around her waist and soft lips on ther crock of her neck making her giggle.

"Hey what are you doing here by yourself?" Peter asked making her face him and he gave a soft kiss on her lips.

"I was watching the stars." She said looking up making him looking up too. "Beautiful, isn't it?" she said looking at him.

"Yes it is" he said

"I was not talking about the stars" she giggled and he looked at her, remember that he said exactly the same thing on the night before the duel against her father. It was that night they share their first kiss.

"You remember!" he smiled

"Of course I do."

"It looks like it was yesterday, and it already pass a year and a lot thing happened during this all year. We fell in love, we got married" he said looking at her.

"Yes and our family will get bigger soon" she said biting her lips watching him looking at her first with surprise look but they realization appear on his face and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"What? Are you saying that we are going to have a baby?" he said

She smiled and nodded.

"When you found out?" he asked

"Yesterday" she said looking at him

"And you are telling me this now?!" he asked looking at her.

She let go of him not waiting that reaction from him.

"Is that you have to say to me?" and shocking her head she went inside with him right behind her.

"Elsa come back here!" he said loud enter inside where the other were talking sitting by the table.

"What is going on? Are you fighting?" Lucy asked with surprised looked since it has been a long time she her brother and Elsa fought.

"That gives me good memories" Edmund said winning a look from Caspian and Lucy.

Elsa turned and looked at them

"What is going on? I just told your brother he's going to be a father and he upset because I didn't tell you yesterday" she shouted at them

"You're pregnant? I'm going to be an aunt? Congratulations" and Lucy smiled getting up and hugging Elsa.

"That was the reaction I was expecting from you, Peter Pevensie" she said with tears started to fill her eyes.

Peter sighed and looked at her.

"I'm not upset because of the baby, but if you found out yesterday, at least you could had told me while we were in Cair"

"For what? So you can say I couldn't come with you? Because I know that's what you would say if I told you there" she said

"Of course I would say that. This journey can be long and who knows what can happen. It can be dangerous for you and the baby" he storms off too.

"That's why I didn't tell you there, because I knew you would act like that. Nothing will happen, you're so overprotected Peter. I'm pregnant not sick!" and with that she walks to her bedroom shooting the door behind her.

Peter shocked his and storms outside the ship sitting on the stairs, resting his head between his hands, he hated fighting with his wife.

He heard steps and he didn't even look up, he knew it was Caspian.

"Go on, tell me I shouldn't react like that" he said looking up at him.

"I don't need, you already said it. So my job is done here" he said smiling a little making Peter rolled his eyes.

"I just thinking of her and our baby, that's all" he said sighing.

Caspian looked at him and sat down

"I know, and she knows that too. The reason here is not that Peter. The issue here is that you acted like she would put your baby in danger. Do you honestly believe if she knew this could be a danger journey she would come?" Caspian asked looking at him.

Peter thought and shocked his head.

"Of course not, but it can be danger. We don't know what is ahead of us. And is something happen to her or our baby I don't know what I should do" he sighed.

"If it turned danger she will not do anything stupid, you know that. She was expecting a happy reaction from you." He patted his shoulder. "I think she deserves that from her husband, don't you think?" he asked smiling and Peter smiled too.

"I'm going to be father" he finally said with a big smiled on his face.

"There you go. Now go to her. I'm going to rest too. We still have a long journey ahead of us. Goodnight" and standing up the two Kings went inside.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Elsa was already in bed, on her left side, with her back against the door. She was still awake and sad with Peter's reaction. She knew he would reacted like that but she would expect to have at least a hugged and smiled.

She heard the door of the bedroom opened and closed and she knew it was Peter.

Peter sighed and took the belt of his sword and put on the sofa near the bed and undressed himself only staying in boxers. He used boxers when it was summer because if was very hot and he slept way better like that.

He got under the covers and popped on his left elbow and started to rub her right arm.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry about my reaction. I was just worried about you. If something happened to both of you I could die" he said with his voice shaking a little.

Elsa turned on her back and run her hand through his hair.

"I know sweetheart and I promise I will be careful. But I didn't want to be away for so long without you by my side"

"I know and I didn't want that either" he smiled and rested his hand on her stomach and started to rub her belly. His child was there, a little life he helped to made and it was growing safely inside his wife and leaning down he kissed her belly making Elsa giggle. "Hello little one, I'm your daddy and I love very much and I promise I will protect you and mummy for the rest of my life" and kissed her belly one more time.

Looking at Elsa he leaned down and kissed her deeply

"I love you, both of you" he said on her lips

"I love both of you too" she said.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked

"After that, of course you are" she giggled and they kissed one more time.

After a while they broke up and laying back he pulled her closer to him.

"Let's go to sleep, we need to rest, especially you. You need to rest for two now"

Elsa rolled her eyes but giggled

"Yes daddy" she said resting her head on his chest.

"Yes I am" he said smiled "I'm a daddy" he whispered happy and pulling her closer to him they both fell asleep.

**A/N: So what did you think? God? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. Let's pass the 50 :)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello my dear readers, here it is another chapter. I want to thank to everyone, I mean, we pass the 50 reviews and we just reach the chapter 6. That's is amazing and I want to thank you to all of you, especially the one who review the last chapter: Bubbles, soulsistersinaslan, ariah23, Willow Mellark, Eva, marriedharrypottercast, Guest, Strawberrygold, anniecarrosts1, Guest, heavenxxbaby, XxPeppermintzXx, Lupin and Tongs Forever. You guys are simply the BEST! Keep review it because that's what makes me continue to write every day just for you.  
**

**Now in this chapter the journey continues and Eustace finally arrived. And there will be a funny moments between everyone. Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 6**

It has been two weeks since they left Cair Paravel and until know the journey on board on the Dawn Treader was calm and nice.

It was July 26th and Peter was in his bed, with his back resting on the headboard of the bed reading Susan's letter again that had arrived through a griffin the day before. At first they thought something bad had happened, but after they read it they relax a little, it says that she was having a great time with the professor and learned a lot about the starts and that she received a letter from Queen Jasmine from Calormen saying that King Tariq was feeling better and that was definitely good news.

He decided he was writing her too but for now he was reading it again alone and more calmly.

A movement made him turned to his left and he smiled watching Elsa lying on her back, still sleeping with her left hand resting in her belly. Since she got pregnant that lately she slept way more then she used too. She was 6 weeks now and he couldn't wait to see her belly started to grow revealing for the first time their child in this world.

He stopped reading and rolled on his left, rested his hand on her belly and rubbed it gently. His child was there, nesting peacefully and he was so excited for that. A new life made out of his love for his wife, a mix of him and Elsa together, a bond he will always have with her.

She stretched and slowly opened her eyes smiling when she spot the beautiful blue eyes she loved so much.

"Good morning my husband" she said making him smile.

"Good morning my wife" and he leaned down kissing her belly "Good morning little one" making Elsa giggled.

"Will you do this through the all 9 months?" she asked with a smile in her lips.

"Yes I will. You know that babies can recognize their parent's voice if we speak with them all the time. And I want my child to know that it's his or her daddy voice when I speak to it. Right baby" he said speaking to the belly and Elsa laughed.

"You know the mother of your child don't mind to have some attention too" she pouted.

Peter laughed a bit and gently rolled on top of her, making sure he didn't apply to much pressure on the belly, making Elsa's heart burst in with so much love for him. Leaning down he kissed with a lot of passion and slowly started to go down to her neck making her moan and dig her fingernails dig on his back making him shiver in pleasure.

They looked at each other's eyes and smiling he asked:

"I'm not going to hurt the baby, right?"

"Of course not, sweetheart. The baby is protect it, don't worry" and with another kiss they made love in the sunny morning.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

"This journey is getting so boring. There's nothing else to do!" Edmund said sitting on the board of the ship sighing deeply.

It was afternoon and they were all outside enjoying the sun and the warm wind.

"I don't think the journey is boring!" Peter said from the steps with Elsa sitting on his lap eating an apple. She lately was craving for every kind of fruit.

"Speak for yourself. You when you get bored you can actually have some fun, if you know what I mean. Like this morning" he said looking at them making Elsa blush.

"Were you listening behind the door, you're pervert?" Peter asked with wide eyes.

"I didn't have too, you two were pretty loud that I think they even listened that in Cair" he laughed making Peter rolled his eyes.

"We weren't that loud" Elsa spoke looking at Peter "Were we?"

"Of course not, but now I know you were" Edmund laughed hard.

"That's it Ed, I'm going to throw you over board now" he said standing up and ran after Ed, both brothers laughing making Lucy and Elsa shook their heads laughing the scene.

"At least they are not fighting" Lucy said laughing, making Elsa agreed with her.

"Caspian when we will reach the Lone Islands?" she looked at her cousin.

"I don't know. But I'm sure it will be soon" he replied to her.

"We never took so long when we travelled there back in the Golden Age!" Peter said sitting next to her breathing heavily making Elsa laughed and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Look at you, you are all sweaty!"

"I thought you like it when I'm sweaty" he giggled leaning and gave her a kiss.

"Oh please get a room you two" Edmund said rolling his eyes.

Elsa looked at him and smirked

"Don't worry, we will, tonight, again"

"That's my wife" Peter smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I thought you were pregnant!" Edmund looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I am, and that doesn't mean I can't have sex. I am pregnant, not sick" she said folding her arms making Edmund pretend he was throwing up making everyone laughed.

Then a man yelled to them:

"Your Majesties there's someone in the water!"

They all stood up and looked down and saw a person swimming. Peter and Caspian looked at each other and jumped overboard swimming towards the person who was yelling.

When Peter reached the person he wouldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him:

"Eustace?"

The boy called Eustace looked at him like he just had seeing a ghost and screamed even more.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're in Narnia" Caspian said looking at the boy in front of him who was struggling pretty badly.

"I don't want to go. I want to go back to England! I'm going back to England!" Eustace screamed making Peter rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up!" and the three of them got back to the ship while Elsa and Lucy got a blanket and wrapped around Peter and Caspian.

"I can't believe it! Is that Eustace!?" Edmund said looking at his cousin with wide eyes.

"Who's Eustace?" Elsa asked looking at him and then at her husband.

"Our cousin!" Peter said looking at her.

"You never told me you had a cousin named Eustace?" she said surprised.

"And you will found out why, dear sister in law" Edmund smirked looking at him.

Then they heard a screamed and they saw Reepicheep on top of Eustace trying to give him mouth to mouth. Elsa had to hide her face on Peter's shoulder from laughing at the hilarious scene.

"Now calm down, sir" Reepicheep was saying trying to help him

"Get that think off me!" Eustace screamed throwing Reepicheep away from him.

Reepicheep stood up and looked at the Kings and Queens.

"Your Majesties what to do about this hysterical interloper?" he said pointing at Eustace who was coughing. Then he turned to Reepicheep:

"That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!" he yelled pointing at him

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir." Reepicheep said shaking his little head.

Eustace stood up and looked at the mouse with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A talking mouse!

"It talked? Did you see? Did anyone just hear that? It just talked?" he asked looking at them.

Elsa looked at him

"He always talks" she said rolling her eyes and looked to Peter with a surprised look on her face.

"It's getting him to shut up that's the trick." Caspian said laughing.

"Oh don't say that" Lucy smiled at him.

Reepicheep looked at Caspian and with a bow he said:

"The moment there is nothing to be said, Your Highness, I promise you, I will not say it."

"Don't listen to him Reepicheep. You can talk as much as you want my dear friend" Elsa smiled at the mouse.

"Thank you, Your Majesty"

"I don't know what kind of prank this is, but I want to wake up right now!" they heard Eustace saying and he started to walked crying.

Caspian looked at Peter and asked:

"Are you sure that is your cousin?"

"Sadly, yes!" Peter said sighing.

"Perhaps we could throw him back?" Reepicheep asked looking at them.

Edmund looked at mouse and then to his cousin:

"Actually it's not a bad idea!" he said dreamily making Lucy elbow him

"Edmund!" she said shaking her head.

"What did I say? Like you weren't thinking the same" he looked at her making her blush "Gotta cha!" he laughed.

They looked at Eustace who continued to shouting.

"Sweetheart does your cousin never shut up?" Elsa asked

"You didn't see nothing yet my love" Peter giggled wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her temple.

"I demand to know just where in the blazes am I?" he shouted looking at the men around him.

"You're on the Dawn Treader, the finest ship in Narnia's navy." Tavros the Minatour said to him making Eustace fainting this time. A talking mouse and now a talking Minatour, was too much for him to handle.

Travos looked at the boy on the floor and looked at Peter:

"Was it something I said?" he asked making Peter smile.

"No my friend, don't worry" he said to him.

"See to him, will you?" Caspian said smiling too.

"Your Majesty" Tavros said and sighing he picked up Eustace and took him downstairs until he woke up.

"Now I know why you never said anything about your cousin of yours" Elsa smirked looking at them.

"Yeah and now we have to deal with him all the journey, great" Edmund said sitting on the steps. "And I was thinking that this trip was to boring!" he rest his head on his hands making everyone laughed.

"Come on you two, you need to take off those wet clothes" Lucy said looking at Caspian and Peter

"She's right!" Elsa agreed "Before you two catch a cold or something"

Nodding their heads Peter and Caspian went inside to change their clothes.

"So dear sister in law, how is my nephew?" Edmund asked putting his hand on Elsa's belly.

"Nephew? Who said it was a boy?" Lucy asked to him "It can be a girl"

"Please, of course it will be a boy. It's logical." He said looking at his sister.

"Logical! How is that?" she said folding her arms.

"Well just look at mom and dad. They had 4 kids: boy, girl, boy, girl. So it's logical that Peter's first newborn will be a boy" he said smiling.

"That can change." She looked at him

"No it can't" Edmund raised an eyebrow

"How do you know. Were you in the room when they were making the baby?" Lucy asked

"No, that would be disgusting" Edmund winced.

Elsa sighed and started to rub her temples.

"Will you please shut up? You are giving me headache with that boy/girl talk. Boy or girl doesn't matter, as long it will come healthy. Understand?" and sighing she walked upstairs to the ship to catch some air.

"Nice going Ed. You just made Elsa mad. And believe me, never want to see a pregnant woman mad. They can be dangerous" Lucy giggled.

"You the one who started" he said looking at him.

"Me? You were the one who was talking nonsense." She shook her head and walked up the stairs too following Elsa.

Edmund looked and them and sighed:

"Women"

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Lucy came behind Elsa and smiled at her.

"Are you still mad at us?" she asked.

Elsa looked at her and laughing she wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"Of course not. I can't be mad at my family, can I? But you two were giving me a headache" she giggled making Lucy giggled too.

"But what you and Peter want? Boy or girl?" she asked and Elsa smiled knowing she was eager to know.

"We actually don't care as long it's healthy and it has Peter's beautiful blue eyes. While your brother wants the baby has my eyes" she laughed a bit.

"No matter the colour of the eyes, it will a beautiful baby and I can't wait to meet him or her" Lucy smiled hugging her.

"Me too, Lucy."

"Elsa, how does it feel to have a baby inside you?" Lucy looked at her.

Elsa thought for a moment, that was a great question and difficult to explain.

"It's hard to explain Lucy, I feel the same and different at the same time. My body, for now it's the same, aside from some cravings and nauseous in the morning, but soon my body will change and I can't wait for that. Seeing my belly grown and feeling the baby kicking inside me and I'm sure when it gets bigger my back, pelvis and feet will complain a lot" she smiled at Lucy and continued "But I feel especial because it's a human been who needs me more then ever now and it's a piece of your brother growing inside me. Its a love that I can't explain by words. I just know I will give my life for this baby like I will give for your brother in a second."

Lucy smiled.

"I wish I could feel that love too" she sighed looking at her sister in law.

"First never tell that in front of Peter or he will have a heart attack and second you will Lucy. Give it time, don't get rush and I'm sure it will come to you" she smiled kissing the top of her head.

"Meanwhile I'm going to spoil my niece" she said "Sorry Elsa but I bet on a girl, I don't care what Edmund says" and the two girls laughed.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

The rest of day they didn't see Eustace, probably still downstairs unconscious.

Edmund sighed and he looked at Peter

"Want to train a little?"

Peter looked at him.

"No thank you, I don't want my child born without a father" he smiled

"Of course, I don't want that to happen to my nephew" Edmund patted his shoulder.

"Nephew? Who said to you it will be a boy?" Peter asked surprised.

"Not that boy/girl, again!" Elsa came to them making Peter wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his hands on her stomach rubbing it gently, making Elsa rest her back on his chest and rest her head on his right shoulder.

"What boy/girl? Tell me sweetheart" he asked kissing her left shoulder.

"Edmund thinks you and Elsa will have a boy and I say you two will have a girl" Lucy said looking at Edmund.

"What do you want Pete? A boy I bet!" Edmund looked at his brother.

"For you information Ed, I hope is healthy first and I hope for a daughter, actually" Peter said high five Lucy

"Yes, you're losing Ed!" Lucy laughed making Edmund stick his tongue to her.

"What? Traitor. Elsa you want a boy right?" he asked

Elsa looked at him and them at Peter.

"You hope for a girl, sweetheart?" she smiled

"It will be nice to change for while. Besides girls are way closer to their fathers" he laughed kissing gently on the lips.

"Oh come on. Caspian come on, back me up on this: boy or girl"

"Sorry friend but I think it's a girl too"

"What is this? Is going against Edmund's Day?" he said looking at them making everyone laugh.

Then Eustace came out of the ship's hold.

"Look who come to join the party?" Peter said laughing.

"Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked him.

"Yes, no thanks to you" he said folding his arms "It's lucky I have an iron constitution."

"As effervescent as ever, I see" Reepicheep said making everyone look at him smiling. "Find your sea legs?" he asked him.

Eustace looked at him

"Never lost them. Simply dealing with the shock of things. I mean everyone said you were dead, that you died on a train accident back to school and I see you are alive and well" he said looking at his cousins.

"Dead?" Lucy asked thinking of her parents. Peter knew what his sister was thinking and squeezed her shoulder.

"Well we are not dead as you see." Edmund said taking a sip of his cup.

"And don't worry, you are safe here with us" Elsa said smiling at him.

"And who the hell are you?" Eustace asked looking at her and raising an eyebrow making Elsa's smile fade away and she frowned at him.

"My name is Elsa Pevensie for your information!" she said folding her arms.

"Elsa Pevensie! I never heard of any family member with that name before" he looked at her.

"She is Peter's wife meaning she the High Queen of Narnia and she's 6 weeks pregnant, so if I were you, I would be nice to her or she will throw you overboard if she had one of her pregnancy mood swings, I already saw one and trust me you don't want to get near of her in that stage" Edmund said looking his cousin.

"Peter's wife? And pregnant?" he looked at is cousins with wide eyes. "And where is Susan?"

"She's in Cair Paravel. Our castle, where we all rule" Peter explained to him.

Eustace couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'll have you all know, as soon as we find civilization I'm contacting the British Consul. Have you all arrested for kidnapping." He said looking at them.

"Here we go again!" Peter sighed.

"Kidnapping, isn't it?" Caspian asked smiling "That's funny. I thought we saved your life" he said making everyone giggled.

"You held me against my will" he complained. "In, what I must say, are the most unhygienic quarters. It's like a zoo down there!" he continued

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Reepicheep said looking at Peter.

"Tell me about it!" Peter said sighing.

"He's just warming up" Edmund said

"Well fell free and jumped overboard because Aslan forgives me that's what I will do if you don't stop complaining" Elsa looked at him.

"Mood swing! Not good!" Peter said looking at his cousin.

Eustace looked at Elsa and was about to say something when they heard:

"Land ho!" a man said on the top of the Dawn.

They all looked at each other and they all climb up the stairs to see the land.

"The Lone Islands. The port of Narrowhaven" Drinian said to them.

Caspian was looking at the Islands through the telescope.

"Strange, not a Narnian flag in sight." He said looking at Peter who took the telescope and watch through it too.

"That's weird!" he said giving the telescope to Edmund so he could see it too.

"Yeah, the Lone Islands have always been Narnia's." he said,

Drinian looked to the three Kings.

"Seems suspicious" he said.

"What do you want to do?" Caspian asked to Peter.

"Me? You are the captain of the ship Caspian!" he said.

"But you are the High King and the Emperor of those Islands" he said looking at him.

Peter looked at him and then to his brother.

"We need to go there Pete!" Edmund said he knew his brother was right.

Looking to Drinian he ordered:

"Drinian, pick some men and come ashore. We take the longboats"

Drinian looked at him and then to Caspian.

"You heard the High King! Tavros" Caspian said and they went downstairs.

Tavros turned and started to give the orders.

"Man the longboats, furl the sail and prepare to drop anchor"

They were started to prepare the boats.

Peter looked at Elsa

"Sweetheart I think…" he began

"You better not even finish that sentence Peter Pevensie or I swear you don't have sex for a month" she said and entered on the boat.

Peter looked at her and sighed. Edmund and Lucy giggled and Peter looked at them.

"Shut up!"

"We didn't say anything!" Edmund giggled.

"But you thought, it's the same thing!" he said and entered the boat too.

And they all sail to the Lone Islands.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. Let's pass the 60 this time :)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here it is another chapter. I can't believe we reach the 70 reviews. You guys are AWESOME! I want to thank to all of you, special to the wonderful reviews from: Guest, soulsistersinaslan, Guest, Littlemissfremione, Lupin and Tongs Forever, marriedharrypottercast, Guest, peygoodwin, ariah23, Eva, annniecarrots1, heavenxxbaby, Strawberrygold, dream lighting, corneliamichelle1 and XxPeppermintzXx. Thank you for your reviews.  
**

**Here they reach the Lone Islands. Enjoy :)  
**

**P.S: If you want to see the story Picture better you can go to my profile and see the cover of Forever and Ever. I have to invert the image because there was the only way it could show everything. But in my profile you can see in the right position ;)  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 7**

They were rowing towards the Lone Islands using two longboats.

"You didn't bring Susan's bow and arrows?" Lucy asked looking at Elsa.

She looked at her and shook her head.

"No, I thought it was better bringing my own bow an arrow this time. I think she would not be pleased if something happened to her bow and arrows" she giggled and Lucy smiled agreeing with her.

Reepicheep was ahead looking at the Islands:

"Onward! The thrill of the unknown lies ahead!" he said making Elsa and Lucy looking at each other smiling.

"He's always eager to go on an adventure, isn't he?" Elsa asked looking at him.

"Yes he is" Lucy nodded smiling.

They all got on shore and got off the longboats. Eustace did not like the idea of coming to a place at that time of the day:

"Couldn't this have waited till the morning?" he asked to them.

Everyone looked at him.

"There is no honour in turning away from adventure, lad" Reepicheep said turning to face him.

Lucy was not paying attention at their conversation, because something strange was happening. She couldn't hear anything.

"Listen." She said looking at the others.

"I don't hear anything" Edmund said looking at her.

"Exactly the point" Elsa said and looked at Peter. "Is like is desert it. Where is everyone?"

Peter looked at her and agreed. Something was not right. It looked like a ghost Islands.

"I know. I was asking the same question myself" he looked around.

"Eustace I hope you can get off the boat today!" Edmund looked at his cousin rolling his eyes.

"Come on, jelly legs" Reepicheep said to him trying to help to get out of the boat.

Eustace looked at him and shook his head.

"I'm capable of doing it myself." He said trying to get off the boat but failing completely falling with his face on the stone steps.

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes saying to himself.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

Caspian looked at him with a questioned look on his face.

"Are you certain you are related by blood?" he asked making Peter looked at him

"As much I would like to say no, yes Caspian, we are." He said.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Edmund smirked and climbed the steps.

"Why are you shocked? We are related by blood and we are totally different" Elsa giggled looking at her cousin.

Caspian raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Come on Caspian" she said taking her bow from her back "It's obvious I'm the intelligent and the mature one" she laughed a bit.

"Oh really, dear cousin. Well sorry to burst your bubble but I'm more beautiful then you" he said smiling widely.

Elsa laughed.

"That's questionable, you know, because if you ask the men who is more beautiful: you or me, I think they will not say you" she smirked.

"That I have to agree with her Caspian" Edmund said laughing. "You're not my type my friend."

Caspian looked at his friend and laughed.

"Yes, and never forget that she's already taken, by me. So go flirt with Emily, will you" Peter said smacking the back of Edmund's head.

"I was not flirting with her, Pete" he said rubbing his head making Peter laughed.

"Come on children" Lucy said shaking her head.

They all climb the steps of the port and started walking, looking around. They didn't see anyone or heard anything. It was like no one lived there.

They all looked at each other, knowing that something was not right. Then the bell started to toll, scaring everyone.

Elsa rested her hand on her belly taking a deep breath.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Peter asked her putting his hand on her belly too and rubbing it gently.

She looked at him and nodded her head.

"I'm alright. It was just the bell who scared me, don't worry." She smiled stroking his cheek and Peter nodded his head.

He looked at Caspian and nodded.

"Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place" he said turning to the mouse. "We'll head on" he continued.

"Yes, that's a good idea." Caspian said "If we don't come back by dawn, send a party."

Reepicheep looked at the both Kings and bowed.

"Yes, your majesties" he said and left while the other started to climb the ramp that lead to the Islands entrance gates.

They all enter the village, looking around but they didn't see anyone.

"This is getting weird. No one is here" Lucy said looking at her brothers.

"I think they are, Lucy" Edmund said looking around.

"Me too." Peter agreed with his brother. "I have a feeling we are been watch" he said holding his sword tightly in his hand.

Elsa looked around and stopped.

"Where is your cousin?" she asked looking around and then she saw him looking inside a window of an old house. "What are you doing?"

Eustace looked at the window and then came up to them running.

"I was just looking. You know looks like nobody is in. Do you think we should head back?" he said to them.

They all looked at each other.

"Deal with him, since you were the one who decided to bring him with us" Peter said looking at his brother.

Edmund looked at his brother with wide eyes and groaned.

"Great" he said to himself then he looked to Eustace and said "Do you want to come here and guard… something?"

"Ah, yes" he said running in their direction. "Good idea cousin. Very, uh… logical" he continued.

Edmund turned around to face the others who were looking at him.

"At least I came up with something" he groaned.

"He will need a weapon for that, don't you think?" Elsa asked looking at him and everyone looked at Eustace.

Caspian sighed and took his dagger and handle to Eustace, who took it his hands and nodded his head.

"I've got it. I've got it. Don't worry" he said while the others enter inside.

They entered into a very dark place, where bells were hanging from the ceiling. And like the rest of the Islands, no one was around.

"What a strange place!" Lucy said looking around.

Edmund was leading with his torch on, giving light to the others. They all reach a desk, which was in the center, full of books. One of them was open, having many names written in it.

"Who are all these people?" Lucy asked reading the names.

"And why have they been crossed out?" Elsa asked too.

They kept looking at the book, where they could read the names and some kind of price in front of them.

"It looks like some kind of fee!" Lucy said looking at them.

Peter frowns. He understood what that was.

"This is slave book" he said looking at Caspian, who nodded in agreement.

"Slave book!" Elsa looked at them in shock.

"Yes, dear cousin. I think we're dealing with slave traders" he said

Then all the sudden the bells above them started to trolled and men climb down from them.

"Look out" Edmund said and they started to fight.

Elsa was able to shoot an arrow on one of them, making him falling on the ground, while Peter, Edmund, Caspian and Lucy was dealing with others pretty well too.

Caspian was shooting his crossbow, while Peter just kicked one the man in the stomach.

Then they heard a scream, behind them and they all stopped looking at the door, where a man came up pointing a dagger to Eustace throat. They looked at each other and to the man.

"Unless you want to heat this one squeal like a girl again I'd say you should drop your weapons" the man said.

They looked at each other again.

"Like a girl?" Eustace said not believing that man said he screamed like a girl.

"NOW!" the man shouted at them.

They all put the swords and the bow on the ground, looking at the man.

"Put them irons" the man said and the guards locked their wrists with some heavy, metal irons.

Elsa just fought

"Get your dirty hands of me you bastard!" she shouted to the guard.

"Elsa, no!" Peter said looking at her and then he looked at the man, anger running in his veins.

"Let's take these three to market" he said grabbing Eustace by the ear.

"Let go!" Lucy shouted.

"And send those three to the dungeons." He continued

Caspian was furious

"Listen to me your insolent fool! I am your King" he shouted

Peter tried to fight the man but he slapped him across the face.

"You just made a big mistake. I'm the High King. You will pay for this" he said with anger in his voice.

Then they heard a voice behind them and they all looked back. And an old man, with black bear came behind the statues:

"Actually someone else is going to pay, for all of you" he said with a smirk.

The guards started to take Lucy and Elsa while they kept fighting.

"Peter! Peter!" Elsa screamed looking at her husband.

"Elsa!" Peter tried to fight as the guards took his pregnant wife and his sister away. Aslan's know where and if he ever seen them again.

_Aslan please take care of them_ he thought and they took them to the dungeons.

**A/N: Another Cliff! So what you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews? Let's reach the 80 reviews :)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone, college starts today, but I will do my best to update everyday, because you deserve it for keep reading and reviewing it.  
I want to thank you my wonderful reviewers: Guest, Guest, Guest, ****Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg**, Lupin and Tongs Forever, Willow Mellark, marriedharrypottercast, James Birdsong, soulsistersinaslan, Livangel16, ariah23, Eva, dream lighting, anniecarrosts1, Guest, Strawberrygold, heavenxxbaby and Guest for their wonderful reviews.  


**I also liked to answer some of the questions that some reviewers asked me:  
**

**Eva: Don't worry, mostly of married couples have fights and Peter and Elsa are no exception and with Elsa pregnant her mood swings will be bigger and bigger ;)  
**

**Strawberrygold: Susan will appear in the next chapter, don't worry I didn't forget about her and the rest of the people in Cair Paravel.  
**

**Now another reviewer asked me about Caspian and Susan. Well like I said to her, I'm sorry for all the Suspian fans but in this story Caspian will be with Lilliandil. Susan will get married but with somebody else.  
**

**Now here's the chapter and what happened in the Lone Islands after they all get caught by the slave traders.  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**NOTE: Eva spoke of something that I need to explain, and I want to thank her for that: If you bet on a boy just because you remember the first chapter of Together Forever then let me tell you that was just a dream, it was not a message from the future. Elsa always had a crush on Peter and she dreamed. That doesn't it mean she WILL have a boy first. Now I'm not going to tell if it is a boy or a girl. That you will have to wait ;)**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 8**

Morning arrived at the Lone Islands. Elsa and Lucy were sitting on the dusty floor, near other people and fauns, with irons in their wrists and necks. They were waiting for something that they knew it wasn't good.

Lucy looked at Elsa and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Elsa what is going to happen with all of us?" she said

Elsa looked at her sister in law and smiled a little.

"I don't know Lucy, but don't worry. I'm here and I will not leave you alone, I promise."

"Where are the other's?" she asked

"I wish I could know, I wish I could know" she said sighing "Aslan helps us all" she whispered thinking where were the boys.

**Meanwhile in the dungeons: **

Edmund was lying on the floor while Peter and Caspian were trying to open the Iron Gate, by kicking it. They were doing that for hours with no success.

"Forget it Peter, it won't open" Caspian said sighing

"Well you can't just give up. My wife and my sister are out there, Aslan's know what is going to happen to them. So I will not give up" he shouted kicking the gate one more time "Come on!"

They heard Edmund waking up, grabbing his head.

"Are you alright?" Caspian asked while Edmund stood up on his feet.

"Yeah, I'm alright!" he said looking at him and then at Peter who continued to kick the gate, hoping it will give up on itself.

"Damn it!" he said looking at them.

"Peter we will think of something, don't worry!" Edmund looked at his older brother.

Peter just nodded and turned around and kicked the gate one more time. Then they heard a man's voice coming from the deepest part of the dungeon

"It's hopeless!" the voice said

Peter stopped and looked at the others.

"You'll never get out." The voice continued.

They all looked at each other

"Who's there?" Peter asked

"Nobody. Just the voice in my head!" the voice spoke again.

Caspian walked to the darkest part trying to see the person who was speaking.

"Caspian be careful!" Edmund said to him.

Caspian kept walking until he saw an old man with long, grey, bear and hair. It seemed he had been there for a long time. When he saw the man's face, he recognized it immediately.

"Lord Bern?" he asked to the old man.

Peter came to him

"You mean is he one of the lost Lords we are looking for?" Peter asked looking at the man in front of him.

Caspian looked at him and just nodded.

They looked at the man, who was kind of shocked when Caspian called him Lord. He bent down is head.

"Perhaps once, but I'm no longer deserving of that title." He said.

Edmund walked towards them.

"So, he's one of the seven!" he said looking at Caspian "At least we found one of them!"

Caspian nodded and walked towards the man, kneeling in front of him. The man kept looking at the young man, he knew is face from somewhere.

"Your face. You remind me of a King I once loved well!" Lord Ben said to him

Caspian smiled a little and nodded.

"That man was my father!" he said

Lord Bern eyes wide when he said. He couldn't believe it

"Oh, my Lord!" he gasped "Please forgive me" he said kneeling at Caspian's feet.

"No, please" Caspian said helping the man standing up.

"Now that we find one of the Lords, can we get a way to get out of here and find Elsa and Lucy" Peter said walking to the gate and kicked one more time.

"Elsa?" Lord Bern spoke looking at Caspian "You mean Princess Elsa, your cousin?"

"Yes. And it's High Queen Elsa now. You see Miraz is dead, thanks to the help of her and the Kings and Queens of Old Narnia." He explained to the old man "This is High King Peter the Magnificent and his brother King Edmund the Just. Peter is Elsa's husband. They married one year ago and they will have baby."

Peter looked at the man and he bowed to them

"Nice to meet you, Your Majesties"

"Nice to meet you too" Peter said with a smile.

"I knew your cousin was not like her father. She, like you, has a great and pure heart" Lord Bern said nodding his head.

Then they heard horses and screaming.

"What was that?" Edmund asked and looked outside the iron window of the dungeons.

Downstairs and wooden wagon was full of people. A man and little girl were screaming and running, yelling a woman's name, that they realize it was his wife.

Elsa and Lucy saw it too. The little girl kept screaming for her mother and a guard just punched the man on the face.

Lucy just closed her eyes and buried her face on Elsa's chest. Elsa hugged Lucy and kissed the top of her head. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Those men treating this poor like things.

In the dungeons, Peter and Caspian were watching the scene too. They put those people on a boat and it started rowing into the middle of the ocean.

Caspian looked at the Lord

"Where do they taking them?" he asked.

"Keep watching!" he said to them.

They looked at each other and looked outside the window.

Then they heard a thunder and the clouds started to get darker. What they saw left them speechless: a green mist started to appear from the water and surround the boats. They heard screams and then the boats simply disappear.

They all looked at each other, not believing what they just see.

"What happened?" Peter asked surprised.

"It's a sacrifice." Lord Bern said looking at them

"Where did they go?" Caspian asked

"No one knows" the old man said shaking his head. "The mist was first seen in the east. Reports of fishermen and sailors disappearing out at sea. We Lords made a pact, to find the source of the mist to destroy it. They each set sall but no one came back" the old man said walking around.

Peter, Caspian and Edmund looked at each other.

"Why I'm having this feeling I will not like what is coming next" Edmund said looking at them and then to the old Lord.

"And you are right, my King. You see, if they don't sell you to the slave traders, you're likely to be fed to the mist." The old man said.

Peter face dropped when he heard that.

"We have to find Elsa and Lucy, before is too late" he said.

They all nodded in agreement. Then they heard voices and guards came up with irons and locked on their wrists. They looked at each other; they knew they needed a plan fast.

**[][][][][][][][]]**

Elsa, Lucy and the others were dragging by the man who locked them.

"Elsa what is going to happen?" Lucy asked scared.

"Don't worry Lu" she tried to calm down his little sister in law. It was a long day and she didn't eat anything yet, and the baby was starting to protest about that. She felt dizzy and nauseous at the same time, but she couldn't show that, because if they knew she was pregnant they could harm her and the baby.

Taking a deep breath she kept holding Lucy hand tightly.

The man looked at them and pushed them into the middle where a bunch of men were gathered.

"Come on gentleman. What do you bid for these two beautiful ladies? Looked at them, they can please you in every way, I bet" he said laughing making Elsa wanted to kicked him where hurts the most.

"I bid 60" a man said

"I bid 80" another one said.

"100 for each one of them!" another man shouted.

"120" one shouted

"150" another shouted too.

Elsa and Lucy looked at each other.

"Anymore bits?" Pug shouted. "Sold!"

Since no one said anything he put a plaque on their neck where you could read it: "Sold" and pushed them aside grabbing Eustace arm and putted him in the middle this time.

"Elsa!" she said looking at her

"Don't worry Lu, I'm sure help is on the way" she smiled making Lucy smiled a little.

"I hope you're right" she said looking at them man who was speaking to the men now.

"And now for this fine specimen" Pug shouting to the crowd "Who'll kick off the bidding?"

No one spoke.

"Come on now" he continued "He may not look like much but he's strong." He said squeezing Eustace arm.

"Yeah, he's strong, all right." A man spoke "Smells like the rear end of a Minotaur!" making everyone laugh.

Eustace just looked at man with a shock face.

"That is an outrageous lie!" he said to him "I won the school hygiene award two years running."

Elsa couldn't believe what she just saw.

"Did he just argue with them?" she asked looking at Lucy.

"I know, not very smart sometimes" she sighed.

"Come on, someone make a bid!" Pug shouted again.

Then they heard a familiar voice speaking through the crowd:

"I'll take them off your hands."

Caspian looked down and then he looked at Peter and Edmund. They knew that voice.

"I'll take them all of your hands!" the voice spoke again removing the cloak, reveling Drinian and Reepicheep on his shoulder.

"For Narnia!" he shouted and all the sudden, men started to removed their cloaks and yelled too

"Narnia!" and they started to battle.

Pug started to yelled

"Guards! Guards! Move yourselves!"

Peter looked at the others and with a nodded he punched one of the guards behind him, while Caspian pushed the other out the balcony, making the guard fell downstairs.

Edmund was avowing another guard using the irons on his wrist and Peter ducked when another guard tried to behead him, and then he kicked the man on his stomach.

"We need the keys" he yelled at Caspian who looked to Lord Bern.

"Keys!" he shouted and the old man gave them to him. Caspian just unlock the irons and unlock Peter's too. "Come on, let's find our family" he said

Peter nodded and helped Edmund with his irons

"Thanks Pete!" he said.

"Come on!" he smiled to his brother and they climbed downstairs.

In the meantime Reepicheep was able to help Lucy and Elsa, by unlocking their irons too with his sword

"Thank you so much, Reep" Elsa said smiling at the mouse.

"Yes, we knew you'll come" Lucy smiled too.

"Your Majesties" he said with a bow and stabbed a man with his sword.

"Look out Lucy!" Elsa shouted and Lucy turned in time to avoid a man who tried to grab her. Lucy just grabbed a bucket and hit the man with it while Elsa kicked him right between his legs.

"That will teach him" she said

"Nice kick your majesty!" Reepicheep said and Elsa and Lucy smiled and high five each other.

"Come on Lu, let's find our men" and with a nodded they run from the battle.

While the battle continuing the happened, Eustace were capable to unlock his irons using a guard keys and he decided to run for the longboats.

He sat there waiting for the boat started to moved, but nothing happened. He couldn't believe it.

"Oh, you're a boat in a magical land. Can't you row yourself?" he said at loud. "Great!" he said standing up and picked one of the rows he tried to push the boat, but he loosed his balance and hit one of the men who tried to sell him.

He looked at the water where he just fell scared.

"Oh, God. I hope that wasn't the British Consul." he said to himself. "I think it's better if I stay here waiting for the others" and he sat there.

Inside the Islands the Narnians won and the crowd was applauding them. Peter saw Elsa and they ran towards each other.

"Elsa" Peter said holding her close to him and kissing her deeply. "Are you okay? How is our baby? They didn't hurt you and baby right?" he kept asking making Elsa giggled

"Peter, I'm fine, the baby is fine and no they didn't hurt us" she said kissing him.

"Thank Aslan" he sighed in relief and wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling his sister too, they started too walked towards the long boats.

"Your Majesties" they heard and saw a man walking in their direction.

"Hold it!" Drinian said trying to stop the man to come closer to them.

"Let him go!" Elsa said to Drinian "I know him; he was the man who his wife was fed to that mist. I remember his face." She said looking at Peter.

"That's right!" the man said "My wife was taken just this morning. I beg you, take me with you." He asked looking at the Kings.

Peter looked to Caspian

"I'm the High King but you're the captain of the ship, Caspian" he said. Caspian looked at the man

"Please, you have a wife" he looked at Peter.

Peter looked to the man and then to Caspian one more time.

"What you want to do?" he asked

"I'm a fine sailor. Been on the seas my whole life" the man begged looking at Caspian as they continued to walk.

"Of course, you must." Caspian said smiling to the man.

"Thank you!" the man said and looked at his young daughter "Have I ever not come back?" he asked to his daughter hugging her "Now be good" he continued and walked off leaving the little girl with another woman.

Lucy and Elsa were watching the scene and they looked at each other. Elsa sighed and rested her hand on her stomach, soon she would be a mother and she promise that never let that happened to her and Peter's child.

"Come on Elsa!" she heard Lucy calling for her and looking one more time to that girl she followed them.

They were reaching the boats, still with the crowd cheering for them, when they heard Lord Bern calling with something on his hands:

"My King! My King!" he said stopping in front of Caspian.

"Lord Bern!" Elsa said looking at the man in front of her.

The man looked at her and bowed

"Your Majesty, you grow up into a beautiful young woman. I knew you were different from your father, your heart is too pure!" he said smiling making Elsa hugged the old man who gasped at her action

"Thank you!" she said smiling.

"You're welcome. Treat her well, your majesty!" he said looking at Peter.

"I will, I promise!" Peter smiled to the man.

Then he looked at Caspian and handling something.

"This was given to me by your father. I hid is safely in a cave all these years!"

Edmund and Peter looked at the sword and looked at each other. They knew that sword, they saw it before.

"That's an old Narnia sword!" Edmund said looking at the man.

"It's from your Golden Age!" Lord Bern nodded and continued "There are seven such swords, gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia. Your father entrusted them to us. Here, take it!" he handled the sword to Caspian. "And may it protect you." He finished.

Caspian looked at the sword and took it taking a good look at it.

"Thank you my lord!" he said to the old man "And we shall find your lost citizens!"

They started too walked when Elsa said:

"Wait!" they all looked at her "The Lone Islands can't be without a ruler!"

"But it has a ruler. Peter is the Emperor of the Lone Islands!" Edmund said looking at her.

"I know that!" She rolled her eyes towards her brother in law "But Peter is not here all the time. We need to nominate someone to rule the Lone Islands when we are not here!"

"She's right!" Lucy nodded her head.

They all looked at each other and then Peter stepped forward and looked at Lord Bern.

"Kneel, my good man!" he ordered.

Everyone looked at him and the old man kneeled in front of him. Peter took out his sword and rested on the name shoulders he said.

"As the power invested in me, I, Peter, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of Lone Islands, I nominate you, Lord Bern, Duke of the Lone Islands!" he said put his sword away.

Everyone cheered and Elsa smiled looking at Peter and hugged him.

"I'm proud of you!" she said kissing on the cheek.

"Oh. Thank you, my King!" the new Duke of the Lone Islands said rising on his feet.

"You did well, my friend!" Caspian said smiling and patting his shoulder.

They started too walked towards the longboats. Caspian looked at the sword and looking at Edmund he said.

"Edmund!"

Edmund stopped and looked at him, and then Caspian gave him the old Narnian sword smiling.

Edmund looked at the sword and smiled.

"Now this is awesome!" he said enter in the boat along with the others.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Night fell and everyone was having a nice dinner on the state room talking about the latest event.

"You should see Eustace face when the man told he smelled!" Lucy said making everyone laughed

"Of course, that was a lie!" he said shocked.

"We know, you are the cleaning freak. I think he had some OCD, or something!" Edmunds said taking a sip of his wine.

"I do not!" Eustace he said looking at his cousin.

"What is that?" Elsa asked looking at Edmund

"OCD means Obsessive – Compulsive Disorder" Peter explained wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh!" she nodded. "Well all I know he actually argued with them. Stupid move, Eustace!"

Eustace fold his arms

"I have a reputation to defend!" he whispered making everyone laughed. "I'm going to sleep instead of been here talking with such irresponsible people like you. Don't think I forgot about reach the British Consul, you know!" and he left

"I still can't believe how the braves Kings of Queens of Old can be related with him!" Caspian said taking a bite on his apple.

"Me neither!" Edmund said shaking his head.

"You know what, I'm loving our little conversation, but it was a long day and we need to rest, especially you, darling!" Peter said looking at Elsa.

"I think you are right, we didn't sleep at all!" she nodded her head.

Caspian and Edmund looked at each other

"Wait, Edmund did you hear what I just heard. My dear cousin just agreed with her husband?!" he giggled

"Yes I heard, Caspian!" Edmund laughed "I think it's the sign of times!"

"Ha ha ha!" Elsa said sticking her tongue at them

They both laughed for a while, until Caspian said.

"Now out of jokes, Peter is right. You, more then anyone else need to rest and have good night of sleep. We don't want anything bad to happen to the next heir of Narnia" he smiled at her, making Elsa hugged him and kissing on the cheek.

"You know, you were my older brother to me!" she said smiling.

"And you are my little sister" he kissed her forehead. "Now go with your husband and rest. I want my niece healthy" he smiled

"You mean nephew!" Edmund said looking at Caspian

"No, I meant niece!" Caspian said raising an eyebrow

"You want to bet!" Edmund said

"Deal!" Caspian said shaking his hand

Peter looked at both of them

"Are you betting on my child gender?!" he said with his eyes wide.

"Actually we are. If it's a boy Caspian has to obey my orders for a day" Edmund smirked looking at Caspian

"Deal. But if it's a girl you will have to wear a dress a day" Caspian smiled looking at Edmund who's face got pale.

Elsa and Lucy started to laugh hard and Peter looked at his brother with a funny expression on his.

"You know, I bet that!" he said high five Caspian

"Hey, you suppose to me on my side, I'm your brother?" Edmund looked at Peter

"Sorry Ed, but I want a daughter and now more then ever!" Peter laughed.

Edmund looked at them

"Okay, deal. Let's see you will win at the end!" he said with smile on his face.

And saying their goodnights, they all went to bed for a nice and peaceful sleep.

**A/N: So Good? Bad? And what did you think of the bet Caspian and Edmund did? What do you guys bet: boy or girl? Tell me in your reviews. Let's pass the 100 :)  
**

**Love ya all  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: First I can't believe we pass the 100 reviews already. I don't know how to thank you enough for your love and support. Really. You touched my heart with you lovely reviews, telling me how much you love this story. This only makes me want to come home after classes and even been tired, I just grab my Laptop and start write the next chapter, because you deserve it. Now I want to thank to my wonderful and amazing reviewers: To all the Guests (I don't know if you are the same person, but if your not, this is for all of you), soulsistersinaslan, dream lighting, marriedharrypottercast, anniecarrosts1, ariah23, Willow Mellark, heavenxxbaby, Eva, Bubbles and Lupin and Tongs Forever.  
**

**Now in this chapter we will go to Cair and see what is going on there and the journey on board of the Dawn Treader continues. I'm actually thinking of a contest, but I will explain after the chapter, in my other Author's Note. Enjoy :)  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 9**

It was the last day of July and Susan was drinking tea at the Apple Gardens with Professor Cornelius and since her family left on board of the Dawn Treader that every day, at 5 pm, she and the Professor took a nice warm tea in the gardens, admiring the view.

"I miss them!" she said sighing and taking a sip on her tea. "I even miss Edmund silly jokes!" she giggled.

"I'm sure they are fine your majesty!" Professor said smiling.

"Do you think they received my letter?" she looked at him.

"I'm sure they had and they will reply back" he said nodding his head.

"Any news from the Calormen and King Tariq?" she asked

"Well, the latest news is that King Tariq is sick again" he said frowning.

Susan looked at him in surprised.

"He is! But I thought he was better now! How can he be sick in such a short time?"

"Well, I'm not an expert but there's only an explanation about that, I say someone is doing to make King Tariq sick" he looked at her with a serious look.

"How?"

"Poison!" he said looking at her.

"You think someone is poising him? Why?"

He looked at her and shook his head

"I don't know your majesty. The only option is to see if this continues" he said

"And hope Peter and the other's arrived before something happen" she said and he nodded.

Then Trumpkin arrived with something on his hand.

"Hey this arrived a few minutes ago!" he said handling the paper to her.

Susan looked at it and recognized Peter's handwrite and smiled happy.

"It's from Peter" she smiled opening the letter and read it out loud:

_July 28th of the first year of the reign of Caspian the Tenth_

_Dear Susan,_

_I hope when you received this everyone in Cair Paravel are all right. We miss you a lot Su and everyone else too, the lunches we had in the Apple Garden, watching the beach. _

_It has be two weeks since we left Cair, and until yesterday the trip was very calm and kind of boring._

_We have a lot to tell you Susan. The first thing you will need to know is that when were 5 people when we left Cair but we will return 6, well better 5 and half. I know, you must be thinking what I'm talking about? Well dear sister, I have the wonderful news to tell you that you are going to be an aunt._

_Yes, Elsa is pregnant. Has the date I'm writing this letter, she's 6 weeks now. We don't know how long we will be away, hopefully she still pregnant when we arrived, because the idea of her giving birth on the ship scares me a lot._

_For now she's okay, a little bit of nauseous during the morning but nothing to badly, well at least until now. I'm writing this letter at 2am because your dear sister in law woke up with some weird craving for lemons. Yes you read it well, lemons! She ate that like she was eating an orange. I needed to get out of the bedroom before I throw up so I decided to write this letter now. Hope when I got to bed she already ate the damn lemons. _

_My child didn't even start to show to the world and there is already a bet about the gender. Yes, you thought right. Edmund started it. He and Caspian made a bet. Edmund bet on a boy, while Caspian bet on a girl. Well they decided if it's a boy Caspian has to obey Edmund for a day, while if the baby turn to be a girl Edmund has to wear a dress all day._

_Lucy is bet on a girl too._

_Elsa and I only want the baby to be healthy. That's the most important, but to be true I don't mind for a little girl, you know how much I love girls and well it will be very interesting to see Edmund on a dress all day, and don't say that it would not be funny to watch._

_So of course he told me to ask you if you bet for a boy to back him up. _

_The second thing you need to know and you will be surprise too is you don't imagine who is with us? I know you will never guess so I will tell you right now: our dear cousin Eustace. I know, shocking right. And we thought this journey was getting boring? He arrived like 2 days ago and we still don't know how or why he got it here. Of course he still the same brat we left in England, and he's complaining all the time saying he will get the British Consul and say we kidnapped him._

_Caspian and Elsa only met him two days ago and already thought of throwing overboard, like the rest of us._

_About the journey we already found one of the Lords: Lord Bern, well now Duke of the Lone Islands. That's where we found him and well it was kind of hard when we arrived there._

_You are not going to believe this Su, but all this time, slave traders were ruling The Lone Islands. _

_We were caught and about to be sold to them. Luckily our crew arrived and we battle them and now the Lone Islands are Narnia's again. But something weird happened when we were there: the people who weren't sell to the traders, they put them on a boat and rowed them to the ocean where a weird green mist appear from nowhere and surround the boats and then they just disappear, just like that. Lord Bern told us that no one knows where they go._

_He also gave us an old Narnian sword that belonged to our Golden Age, and each Lord has one._

_I believe that more weird things will happen on this journey involving that mist and those swords. Let's hope everything will end well and we arrive at home before the end of the year._

_Well it's getting late and the day was very long._

_Hope we get news from all of you soon, Su._

_Kisses from everyone._

_Your brother_

_High King Peter the Magnificent_

Susan finished the letter and smiled looking at the Professor and Trumpkin.

"I can't believe the news: Eustace is with them, the Lone Islands been used my slave traders all this time and I'm going to be an aunt. I wish I was there with them." She sighed.

"Don't worry your majesty. They will be fine, Aslan will watch over them!" the Professor said smiling.

"I hope so. Well I better write a letter for them." She said standing up and going to her bedroom and started to writing her letter.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Caspian was on the Map Room, watching at the map in front of him. They left the Lone Islands 4 days ago and he didn't know where the win was taking them now. No one has traveled behind the Lone Islands and he kept thinking about that mist and where the people on the boats were right now.

He sighed and looked at the map one more time.

"Worried with something?" he heard and looked up watching Peter walking in the room and leaned down to looked at the map too.

"Well a little. I don't know where we are going now?" he said looking at the blonde King.

"Well I don't know these waters too. The far we traveled was to the Lone Islands, never beyond that." He said sitting next to him "Do you think we will find the other six Lords and the people on the boats?" he asked

Caspian shook his head sighing.

"I don't know. We have no idea where they were. Like you said, no one had ever come too far."

"Well all we can do so far is waiting and see what else we will find in these waters." He said yawed

"Didn't sleep last night?" Caspian smirked making Peter looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Actually no, and it was not what you are thinking of. You are pervert like Edmund!" he said making Caspian laughed. "Elsa has another craving last night at 4 am" he said winced at the thought of the food his wife asked him to bring to her.

"What was it this time? Lemons, again?" Caspian giggled.

"No, this time she asked me to bring cucumber with cheese" he winced making Caspian winced too at the thought. "And she ate like she was eating a sandwich. I never saw pregnant women could have such weird cravings" he shook his head.

"That's another thing that I'm worry about!" Caspian said making Peter looked at him.

"What?" he asked him.

"Well we don't know how long this trip will last, and I don't know how much food we will have. And with Elsa in that stage, she needs food for her and that baby!" he said with a serious look.

Peter nodded

"I know, I thought about that too. Maybe we can find food in one of these Islands!" he said looking at the map.

"I hope so!" he looked at the map too.

And the two Kings continued to talk about strategies they needed to have when they reach land again.

**Meanwhile in the main deck:**

Edmund was cleaning the sword that Lord Bern gave to Caspian and that Caspian decided to give to him. It was almost cleaned. He looked at the blade and admired it smiling.

"That is a very cool sword, Ed!" Elsa said sitting next to him smiling.

"It is, isn't it?" he smiled

"I don't understand why Caspian's father had those swords with him. I thought they hate Narnians and wanted to kill them all?" Lucy asked.

"My dad wanted to kill the Narnians, not my uncle. Like I said before, my uncle Caspian was a good man. I'm sure you would like him if you met him" she said smiling and then she looked around. "Where is your cousin?"

Lucy and Edmund looked around looking for him.

"I didn't see him yet!" Lucy said frowning.

"Probably is hiding somewhere writing is stupid diary!" Edmund said starting to clean the sword.

"Diary?" Elsa looked at him "I thought that was a girl thing?"

"Exactly!" Edmund smirked

"Edmund!" Lucy elbowed him smiling

"What? It's true, he even screams like a girl. You heard him scream back in the Lone Islands!" he said

"Well, I have to admit that Edmund is right. He does scream like a girl, I think he even screams better then I do!" Elsa laughed

"Who screams better then you?" Peter said hugging her from behind, resting his hand on her belly making Elsa smiled with the gesture.

"Your cousin!" she said.

"Oh yes, by the way where is the little brat?" Peter asked looking around.

"No one knows!" Lucy said looking at her brother.

Peter raised his eyebrows:

"I hope he's not doing anything stupid or I will throw him overboard this time!" he said.

"Oh please Pete, let me do that, I beg you!" Edmund begged looking at his brother.

"No one will throw anyone over board!" Lucy looked at both her brothers.

Peter giggled and looked at Elsa while he rubbed her belly

"So, no more cravings for now?" he asked.

"No, your majesty. At least for now!" she said kissing him on the lips.

"You had cravings again? Please tell me it was a normal one this time and not freaking lemons" Edmund looked at his sister in law.

"Hey is not my fault, it's the baby!" she pouted a little.

"What was this time?" Lucy asked curious

"You don't want to know, Lu!" Peter looked at her sister; he didn't want to remember that.

"Oh come on, tell us!" she begged

"Cucumber with cheese!" he winced at the thought.

"Gross!" Edmund said looking at Elsa "What the hell are you giving to my nephew?"

"Niece" Lucy said looking at him.

"Whatever!" Edmund said and rolled his eyes

"I'm giving what he or she wants. It's not my fault!" she looked at him.

They giggled and they heard Reepicheep talking coming out of the ships hold with Eustace holding a big knife in his hands.

"What is that?" Lucy smiled at the scene.

"I have to see this!" Edmund said standing up watching Reepicheep swinging on a rope

"Running away?" he asked to Eustace who stopped looking at him. "You're on a boat, you know?" he said stopping in front of him pointing his sword at him.

Eustace looked at him

"Look, can't we just discuss this?" he asked and looked at the others who were watching the scene smiling "Can you help me, at least?"

"What did you do?" Elsa asked folding her arms

"I just grabbed his tail, that's all!" he said

"Big mistake cousin!" Peter said "Never touch his tail, Aslan gave that to him and he will kill you if you do something to it, trust me!" he laughed.

"Thank you, your majesty" Reepicheep bowed his head to Peter and then pointed his sword to Eustace, cutting his shirt off.

"That is for stealing. That was for lying and that was for good measure" he said hitting Eustace with the orange he put inside his shirt.

Eustace was furious and swing the knife towards Reepicheep, who laughed and jumped over is head.

"That's the spirit! We have ourselves a duel!" he said throwing the orange to Drinian who caught it smiling. Reepicheep was pointing his sword towards Eustace

"Come on" he said. Take your best shot" he said to the young boy.

Elsa looked at the scene and then looked at her husband.

"Peter, do something. You know that he doesn't have a change against Reepicheep" she said smiling.

Peter looked at her and kissing on the lips he smiled too:

"Exactly. Let it go, I'm enjoying this very much"

"Me too!" Edmund laughed

Elsa and Lucy looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Meanwhile Eustace tried to hit Reepicheep with his knife, but failed everytime since the mouse was way faster then him.

"Is that it? Come on, boy?" he said to Eustace. "Stop flapping your wings like a drunken pelican! Poise."

Lucy looked at them and asked to Peter:

"Is he teaching Eustace how to duel?"

"I guess so. That's a good idea, he needs to defend himself, so what happened in the Lone Islands never happen again?" Peter smiled looked at them.

"Keep your blade up. Now" Reepicheep said to Eustace and he tried to attack again, but the mouse jumped one more time.

Eustace was failing badly.

"This is like a dance, boy! Come on now, again and again" he said to him. Eustace tried to swing the blade towards him, to a point where Reepicheep seemed to lost balance and pretend to fell from the boat.

Eustace looked down at water, but there was no sign of the mouse. Until he felt something tapping on his shoulder and when he looked up it was Reepicheep that pushed him making Eustace hit a basket and fell on the floor.

All the sudden they heard a girl screaming.

"Who is there?" Peter asked walking to the basket seeing a little girl coming out of it.

"Look!" Lucy said looking at her.

"It's the girl from the Lone Islands" Elsa said approaching the girl.

"Gael!" a man said making the girl looked at him "What are you doing here?" he asked her walking towards his daughter and hugged her making Elsa smiled and rested her head on Peter's shoulders. Peter smiled and said.

"Soon it will be our turn" he said rubbing her belly.

She smiled at him and looked at the Gael again who was hiding behind her father looking at Drinian, who walked towards them with the orange in his hand. Smiling at her he handled the orange.

"Looks like we have an extra crew member!" he said making everyone smiled.

Lucy looked at her

"Welcome aboard" she said smiling.

Gael curtsy towards her.

"Your Majesty." She said.

"Call me Lucy!" she smiled "Come on, let me introduce to you: this is my brother Peter, his wife Elsa and that's my other brother Edmund" she said.

Gael bowed to them

"Oh don't need to do that sweetie. You can call us by our first names too" Elsa said. "You must be hungry. Come on let's give you something to eat. Actually I'm hungry too!" she said wrinkling her nose.

"I think you have some competition Ed!" Peter laughed.

"Nah, she doesn't count, she's eating for two!" he said smiling and get back cleaning the sword again.

And laughing Peter followed the girls inside.

Everyone started to work again and Eustace grabbed the knife from the floor and started to walk stopping next to Reepicheep.

"Good match!" the mouse said to him "I'll make a swordsman of you yet"

Eustace couldn't help but show a little smile on his face. He had to admit to himself he kind of enjoying that little duel and he was started to like that mouse, even if he wanted to show it.

"Yes, well, if the playing field were a little more even it would've been an entirely different result." He said leaving, making Reepicheep laughed.

The rest of day was passing by calmly. They reach another group of Islands by sunset.

Caspian was again with his telescope looking at the island

"It looks uninhabited." He said to Peter and Edmund who were standing beside him.

"But if the lords followed the mist east, they would have stopped here!" Peter said looking at him.

"Do you think it could be a trap?" Edmund asked looking at them.

"I don't know, but we can get some answers!" Peter looked at his brother and then to Caspian "What do you want to do?"

Caspian sighed and looked at the two Kings

"We'll spend the night on shore. Scour the Island in the morning" he said while the other nodded their heads.

And they get inside the longboats and head to the mysterious Island hoping this time nothing bad would happen to them.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews, maybe reach the 130 or more? ;) **

**Now what I meant for the contest is: I was thinking of a name for the baby or babies (Who knows) but I prefer that YOU will think of name for it: Boy and Girl's name. The name I think it's the best not only will be the name of Peter and Elsa's child/s BUT the person who had choosen it will be in the story too :D**

** So let's start! Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everybody, here it is another chapter. I just came from college and I will start to write chapter 12 (yes 12 ) right now. I can't believe we reach the 130 reviews, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! You are the best readers in the world. Thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers: Kate, Guest, anniecarrost1, Guest, Guest, ariah23, soulsistersinaslan, LucyReywood, Strawberrygold, Guest, Willow Mellark, Eva, marriedharrypottercast, dream lighting, heavenxxbaby, Lupin and Tongs Forever and XxPeppermintzXx for their amazing reviews.  
**

**Thank you for the wonderful names you gave me. Some of them was kind of weird, others funny and others were very interesting. But I already choose the names. But only when Elsa's gives birth who will found out who was the winner of that contest ;)  
**

**I also like to answer to LucyReywood and probably to all the other reviewers and readers: she talked about my grammar mistakes, I already explained in the first story 'Together Forever' that English is NOT my first language and I alright apologize for that. Hope you all understand. Thank you.  
**

**Now let's stop talking and enjoy the chapter ;)  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 10**

Everyone was fast asleep around the bonfire. Well everyone, except one: Elsa keep turning on her place. She was lay next to Peter, with his left arm around her waist and his hand rested protectively on her belly. Sighing she turn on her back looking at the stars.

_How could everyone sleep with Eustace snoring like a pig?_ She thought. That's it she couldn't take that anymore, or he stop snoring or Aslan forgive her she would stock her foot in his mouth.

She sat up and looked at Eustace and groaned deeply. Then she noticed something weird: Lucy wasn't on her spot.

_That's weird. Where did she go at this time of night? Maybe she couldn't sleep either thanks to her cousin. _She thought. Looking at Peter she shook him

"Peter! Peter wake up!" she whispered but he didn't even move. Sighing she shook him again. "Peter!"

Peter just rolled on his stomach and said in a sleepy voice:

"Okay honey I will get that in a minute!" and stood there without moving.

Elsa rolled her eyes and stood up shaking her head:

"Men!" she said and looked at her belly "I hope you are a girl in there because I don't think I will deal with more testosterone in my life" and she decided to find Lucy by herself.

Elsa walked trying to see where she was going. It was dark and she didn't want to trip on something and hurt herself or the baby, because that was something which would leave Peter really pissed.

"Lucy? Lucy where are you?" she called for her sister in law but no sign of Lucy. She started to get worried. Where she okay? Did someone take her? A million things came into her mind until she saw something: it was Lucy and she was talking but with whom? She didn't see anyone with her.

"Lucy, what are you doing here all by yourself and with whom are you talking too?" she said walking towards her when she felt something grabbing her arms making her scream.

"No, don't hurt her, she's my sister in law and she's pregnant" Lucy shouted to someone Elsa didn't see but she felt someone let her go and she ran towards Lucy hugging her.

"What's going on here?" she asked looking at her.

Lucy just shook her head

"I don't know. I was sleeping then all the sudden I felt someone grabbing me and here I am. I don't who or what they want. They were about to tell me when you arrived! How do you know I was missing?" she asked looking at her.

"I couldn't sleep with Eustace snoring like a pig, and then I notice you weren't there. It tried to wake up Peter but that guy is one of the biggest sleepy head I ever met when he's tired. So I decided to coming by myself and well here I am" she said looking around and then looking at her sister in law.

"Did you finish your conversation?" they heard

"What are you?" Elsa asked looking around.

"We are terrifying invisible beasts" one of the Dufflepud said.

"If you could see us, you would be really intimidated." The chief spoke making Elsa and Lucy look at each other.

"You forgot to mention that we are very large" Dufflepud 1 said making Lucy getting closer to Elsa.

"What do you want?" she asked to them.

"You, well now we want both of you. You will do what we ask." The chief said to her.

"They will" Dufflepud 2 said

"Yeah" another agreed.

Elsa looked at Lucy and looked around.

"Or what?" she asked

"Or death" the chief answered her making her looked at Lucy while everyone started to shouted death over and over again.

"Well, we wouldn't be much use to you dead, would we?" Lucy asked looking around too.

"Good point Lu!" Elsa nodded

"I haven't thought about that!" they heard the chief saying.

"Fair point" another Dufflepud said.

After a while a Dufflepud spoke:

"All right, then we'll just kill your friends."

Elsa and Lucy looked at each with pale faces.

"Good idea" someone said.

"Well you better be lucky, they are very stronger, you know" Lucy said trying to scare them.

"Lu, there's only a little problem. They are invisible, how they can fight something they didn't see" Elsa said looking at her making Lucy sighed. She was right.

"What do you want with us?" she asked.

"You will enter the house of The Oppressor" the chief said pushing both of them to somewhere they didn't see.

"What house?" Elsa asked in confusion.

"This one" the chief continued and all the sudden a door opened and they looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Why do you want us to enter there?" Elsa asked.

"Upstairs, you'll find The Book of Incantations" the chief explained to them "Recite the spell that makes the unseen seen" he finished.

They looked inside; it seems no one was there.

"Remember what will happen to your friends" the chief spoke again.

"You've been warned" one the Dufflepud said.

"Why don't you do it yourselves?" Elsa asked turning around.

"We can't read" the chief said.

"Can't write either, as a matter of fact" another Dufflepud said.

Elsa and Lucy looked at each other. They, in a way, started to feel sorry for them.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Lucy asked them.

"Beware The Oppressor" the chief said to them.

"Why?" Elsa asked

"Because he's very oppressive" one Dufflepud said making Elsa rolled her eyes.

They looked at each other and turned around facing the door again.

"What makes the unseen seen, got it?" The chief asked to both of them.

"Yes we got it" Elsa said and looking at Lucy she held her hand and with a nod they entered the house closing the door behind them.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Morning arrived and everyone was still sleeping. Peter rolled on his back and opened his eyes, stretching himself. He had a good night of sleep. Elsa didn't wake him up for some crazy cravings of hers. He heard Eustace snoring and he raised his eyebrows. How could someone sleep with that noise all night?

Sighing he rolled to his right and try to reach Elsa when he didn't felt her. Sitting up he looked around looking for her.

"Elsa?" he called her. Maybe she was nauseous and she was somewhere throwing up. Standing up and holding his sword he looked around.

"Peter" he heard making him turning around to see Caspian who was calling him.

"Look at these. Footprints on the sand?" he said looking at the High King and started to shake Ed, waking him up too.

"What is it?" he said rubbing his eyes and standing up.

"Footprints" he said making Ed looking down.

They looked at the prints

"What is that?" Caspian asked.

"Wait? Where's Lucy?" Edmund asked looking to Lucy empty spot.

"Elsa is missing too" Peter said looking at them

"Not again!" Edmund sighed. "Do you think the person who made this took them both?" he asked.

"Maybe Lucy, because Elsa was next to me and I had my arms around her waist, so if someone took her I would wake up" Peter said to his brother.

"Maybe she saw someone take Lucy and went after her?" Caspian said.

"Then why didn't she wake us up, or Peter?" Edmund asked looking at them

Then Peter sighed and slapped his hand on his forehead.

"What?" Caspian looked at him

"She tried to wake me up but I thought she was having some of her cravings" he said kicking the sand.

"Come on, we have to find them. Everybody up" Caspian shouted to the rest of the crew who started to wake up and grabbing their things they started to run hoping they will find the High Queen and Queen, leaving Eustace still snoring.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Inside the house Lucy and Elsa were walking throw a corridor, looking around, trying to find the Book of Incantations.

Until now they didn't find the book or the Oppressor.

"Do you think someone actually lives here?" Lucy asked to Elsa

She looked around and then looked at her.

"I don't know. Maybe is invisible like those creatures!" she said looking at the many things that were in that house. "This house is amazing, I must admit"

They enter into a room where a book stood in the middle. They looked at each other.

"Do you think is the book?" Lucy asked her

"There only one way to find out" Elsa said and they walked towards it.

Lucy tried to open it but it seemed it was locked.

"Now what do we do?" she sighed.

Elsa looked closely and saw a type of angel who was blowing something. She looked at Lucy.

"Why don't you tried to blow up the letters. It's a book if incantations, maybe it work" she said smiling to her.

Lucy looked at the book and with a nod she blow throw the book, and just like magic the letter on the cover started to moved, forming the title: The Book of Incantations.

They smiled at each other.

"It worked. Good call, Elsa" Lucy smiled and she opened the book, starting to flip the pages and looked at he pictures.

"This book is amazing" Elsa said looking at Lucy.

"Look at this one: _With these words your tongue must sew for all around there to be snow_" she read and looked at Elsa. "What is that mean?"

Then they saw a snowflake falling on the book page. They looked at each other with wide eyes.

"No way" Elsa said and they looked at up and snow started to fall, making the all room covered in snow. They looked at each other and started too laugh.

"It's snowing" Lucy said.

They looked at the book covered in snow and Lucy blow at it again; making the pages flip really quickly like a strong wind just hit them. The looked at each other again.

"What is happening?" Elsa asked.

Lucy shook her head and slammed her arm on the book, stopping it to flip more pages. They started to hearing voices whispering. She looked at Elsa.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Yes, I did" she said looking at her "What was that?"

Lucy shook her head

"I don't know?" she said looking back to the book and read it what was in it "_An infallible spell to make you she, the beauty you've always wanted to be_" she read it and looked at Elsa.

"I don't like the sound of that Lucy" she said looking at her sister in law.

Lucy looked at the other page and then the image in it turned to a mirror, where she could see her reflection, but then her image started to change and she started to see Susan in it.

"Elsa look, it's Susan?" she said looking at her

"What?" she said looking at the page. She didn't see anything there. Only a picture of a girl in it. "I can't see anything!" she looked at her raising her eyebrow.

Lucy looked at the page again and there it was, her sister image again.

"How is that possible? Susan what's going… on?" then she stopped. She realized that she was looking at her own reflection with Susan looks. She touched her face.

"I'm beautiful" she said to herself making Elsa looking at her with a scared look on her face.

"Lucy, are you feeling all right?" she asked when she saw Lucy looking at her reflection on some glass door and come up to the book again. "Lucy!" she called again.

"No wait" Lucy shouted touching the page of the book. The she looked at the top of the page and read something that was written there: "_Make me she, whom I'd agree_" sighing she started to rip the page off the book.

"Lucy, what you doing?" Elsa asked grabbing her arm "You can't do this!"

"It's only a page!" she said looking at her, ripping the page completely. When she took it, they heard a roar and the pages of the book started to flip again quickly like last time.

"See what you did!" Elsa said looking at the book. "Put that back!"

Then they heard Aslan's voice.

"Lucy!"

They looked around but they didn't see anyone.

"Aslan!" Lucy called but they didn't hear the voice anymore. Looking at her sister in law she hid the page under her tunic.

"Lucy, I don't think it's a good an idea. Leave it there!" Elsa looked at her.

"It's only a page. I will not doing anything stupid" she said making Elsa sighed.

"Let's find that spell and get out of here. I don't like this place or this book" she said making Lucy looked at the book again.

"A spell to make the unseen see." She read "Elsa this is it!" she said looking at her.

"Thank Aslan! Come on, read it!" she said to her.

Lucy looked at the book and started to read:

"Like the p in psychology, the h in psychiatry, invisible ink and the truth in theology, the spell is complete. Now all is visible" she finished

Elsa looked at her

"Do you think it worked?" she asked when she looked in front of her and started to see a shape of a man. They looked at each other when a man appeared in front of them: The Oppressor.

**Meanwhile:**

They reach the place where Lucy and Elsa were a few hours ago.

"Where are they?" Peter asked looking around.

"Look" Edmund said pointing something on the ground "Lucy's dagger" he said looked at them.

"They were here, at least Lucy was" Caspian said.

"But where did they go?" Peter looked at them. Then all the sudden sharp sticks started to flying in their direction.

"Where is that come from?" Edmund looked around.

Caspian was about to answer when someone or something took his sword and pointing at him.

"Stop right there or perish" they heard a voice.

"Who said that?" Peter shouted it, but only he got was a punch in the face, and all their man stared to me attacked by an invisible thing.

"What kind of creatures are you?" Caspian asked out loud.

"Big with the head if a tiger and the body of a…" the chief started

"Different tiger." Another Dufflepud said.

"You don't want to mess with us" the chief continued

They all looked at each other.

"Or what?" Peter asked

"Or I'll claw you to death" a Dufflepud said.

"And I'll ram my tusks right through you" another said.

Peter looked at Caspian and Edmund and he folded his arms looking at the creatures in front of him, that for some reason, they stopped to be invisible.

"You mean squash us with your fat bellies?" he said smirking.

"Tickles us with your toes?" Caspian asked laughing too.

The creatures were small and with one big foot looked at each other and they were on top of each other to make them bigger. But they were visible again and were not that scary anymore.

"What have you done with my sisters, you little pip-squeak?" Edmund said walking towards them with an angry voice. Peter grabbed his arm.

"Edmund, no!" he said to his brother.

"Pete, they have Elsa and Lucy!" he said looking at her brother.

"Exactly, and pissing them off is not going to help us" he looked at him and then to the creatures "Where is my wife and my little sister?" he asked them.

"Where are they?" Edmund asked them again pointing his sword at the chief.

"They are in the mansion" he said looking up at them

"What mansion?" Caspian asked them.

Then a big mansion appeared from nowhere and they just looked at it with wide eyes.

"Oh, that mansion." Peter said looking it.

Then they heard a Eustace voice behind them.

"Great and we thought we were having troubles already!" Edmund said looking at his cousin who was cleaning his clothes from the sand.

"I'm really getting tired of you all leaving me behi…" he started but stopped on his tracks looking at the scene in front of him. Everyone was pointing their swords to some weird little creatures with one big foot "This place just gets weirder and weirder" he said

"It's the pig" one of the Dufflepud said

"The pig came back" another said.

"Pig?" Caspian asked raising his eyebrow

"I bet they are talking about the snoring part. He does sound like a pig, you know" Peter said nodding his head.

Then Lucy and Elsa came walking with a man by their side.

"Lucy! Elsa" Edmund said smiling at them

"Your majesties" the man bowed towards them.

"Peter, Caspian and Edmund, this is Coriakin. It's his island." Lucy said smiling at them.

They looked at each other and bowed to him.

"That's what he thinks" they heard one of the Dufflepud behind them. "You have wronged us, magician."

Coriakin walked towards them

"I have not wronged you. I made you invisible for your own protection." He said

"Protection, that's oppressive. Oppressor" the chief said jumping around with the others Dufflepuds.

"Be gone" he said throwing something at them, making them think it was a spell and they left in fear.

"What was that?" Lucy asked him

"Lint, but don't tell them" he said to her smiling.

"What were those things?" Eustace asked

"Dufflepuds" Coriakin explained

Eustace looked at him and shook his head

"Right, of course. Silly me." He rolled his eyes and followed them into the house.

Peter walked to Elsa and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you alright?" he asked her

"Peter, please stop asking that every single time. I'm fine, I'm not made of glass you know, jeez" she shook her head.

"Well I'm sorry if I got worried when I woke up and I didn't see you by my side. Maybe if you stop walking around alone I wouldn't be so worry" he looked at her.

"Well if you weren't a sleepy head and woke up when I asked you, probably I didn't have to come alone looking for Lucy" she stared at him folding her arms.

Edmund looked at them and sighed

"Oh, these give such a good memories when you two first met" he said pretending he was crying

"Shut up Ed!" They said at the same time looking at him.

Huffing, Elsa just followed the others.

"Did you see that? Now she's mad at me because I'm was worry about her" Peter said walking with Caspian.

"Don't worry, brother. It's a mood swing, it will pass" he said patting his shoulder. And they entered the mansion behind the others.

"What did you mean when you said you made them invisible for their own good?" Lucy asked to Coriakin.

"It seemed the easiest way to protect them from the evil" he said walking.

"Evil?" Elsa asked

"You mean the mist?" Peter looked at him

"I mean what lies behind the mist" Coriakin looked at him making them enter in a room full of books and the in the ceiling they could see the star sky.

Then he grabbed a long map and unfolded it on the floor, in the middle of the room. They all looked down at it.

"It's quite beautiful" Eustace said looking at it.

There were pictures in each corner of the map. They all looked at Eustace with wide eyes:

"I mean, for a make-believe map of a make-believe world" he try to explain making everyone giggled.

Then Lucy looked careful to one of the pictures. She saw that from somewhere.

"Peter look. That the centaur we first saw when we reach the Aslan's camp, the first time we went in Narnia" Lucy said smiling.

Peter looked at the picture where a centaur was blowing a horn and there were many tents around

"Yes it is" he smiled remembering the first time they reach the camp with the Beavers.

Then he could see the battle scene and the sound of horses.

"And here's the battle we had against Jadis" he pointing at it looking at Edmund who nodded too.

"It looked like it was yesterday" he said sighing.

Then Coriakin spoke.

"There is the source of your troubles" he pointed down making the map moved. "Dark Island"

"What's in there?" Elsa asked looking at it.

"A place where evil lurks, your majesty." He said looking at them "It can take any form. It can make your darkest dreams come true. It seeks to corrupt all goodness, to steal the light from this world" he said making everyone looked at each other.

"How do we stop it?" Lucy asked him.

He turned to her

"You must break its spell. That sword you carry." He pointing to Edmund sword, the one Lord Bern gave "There are six others."

Edmund looked at the sword and then to him

"Have you seen them?" he asked

"Yes" he nodded

Caspian looked at him and Peter.

"The six Lords, they passed through here?" he asked to Coriakin.

"Indeed" he said walking towards him

"Where were they headed?" Peter asked him this time

"Where I sent them" he said and the map started to move again while Coriakin continued to speak "To break the spell you must follow the Blue Star to Ramandu's Island. There, the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table. Only then can their true magical power be released." He said making everyone looked at each other "But beware you are all about to be tested" he continued.

"Tested? What do you mean?" Elsa asked him holding Peter's hand tightly; she did not like what she was hearing. Peter looked at their hands and smiled, pulling her closer to him.

Coriakin looked at her

"Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand. It will do everything in this power to tempt you, except one of you."

"Who?" Edmund asked

"Your majesty" he said looking at Elsa

"Me? Why?" she asked him

"You care a pure living soul inside you, who don't know evil. As long you carried that baby, evil can't touch you, special if it has in its veins the blood of one the Royals who put and ended to the 100 years of winter and the blood of another Royal who led the Narnia Revolution. Together, I think it can be a strong mixture. And since you are the one who carried, that means you are protect it from it. Used that advantage to keep everyone else strong. I think you already had a proof a while ago" he said looking at her and then to Lucy.

Elsa looked at her, that's the reason she didn't see anything in that page and tried to make Lucy come to senses. Lucy looked at her and blushed.

"Be strong" he said to rest of them "Don't fall to temptation. To defeat the darkness out there, you must defeat the darkness inside yourself" he finished looking at them.

They all left the mansion and walked to shore, to the boats that lead them to the Dawn Treader.

"What do you think is going to happened?" Lucy asked them.

"We don't know, but let's hope everything will end well" Peter said smiling at her.

"Speak for yourself; you sleep with the only one who evil can't touch. Can I sleep with you two" Edmund asked to them.

"No" Elsa said resting her head on Peter's shoulder

"Not angry with me anymore?" he asked looking at her.

"Mood swing, you know they pass quickly." She giggled, "Besides I want something from you tonight and been mad would not help me" she laughed kissing him.

"Oh come on, I didn't need that information" Edmund groaned making everyone laughed, but deep inside they were worried about what that journey would bring to them.

**A/N: So hope you like it? Tell me on your reviews. Let's reach the 150 okay ;)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello to my wonderful readers, here it is another chapter just for you. First i want to thank my wonderful reviewers: Lupin and Tongs Forever, Guest, Guest, anniecarrots1, heavenxxbaby, dream lighting, soulsistersinaslan, Guest, ariah23, Eva, marriedharrypottercast and Bubbles for there amazing reviews. It's all of you that makes me update every day. **

**I have an announcement to say about the names: well there are 2 winners. That's right, you read right, TWO WINNERS and they will be in future chapters, but until then you will have to wait and when the time comes I will tell who are they :)  
**

**Now soulsistersinaslan said that she would like to know which was Elsa Temptation or Fear. I can tell you all it would be her father, of course and the fear of loosing Peter.  
**

**Well so in this chapter the journey continues. Enjoy :)  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 11**

It had pass two weeks since they left the Island and Coriakin and until that time there was no sigh of land.

It was August 15th and Elsa was 9 weeks pregnant now. The nauseous were hitting her pretty hard now, and she used to throw up a lot lately, and with the big storm which was hitting them all day now, didn't help her either, making the ship bounce a lot.

It was a very stormy night; Caspian and Edmund were in the map room. They got a letter from Susan a few days ago, telling them how everything was okay on Cair and about the latest news about King Tariq.

Edmund was reading the letter again:

"I can't believe Susan bet on a boy." He said smiling "Now I only need to Eustace bet on a boy too and we are 3 to 3!" he looked up Caspian was sitting next to him looking outside not paying too much attention to what Edmund was saying.

"Hello Caspian!" he said snapping his fingers.

Caspian blinked and looked at him with a question look on his face.

"What?" he asked him

"Did you listen was I was telling you a few seconds ago?" he looked at him raising his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, I was not here!" he said sighing.

The door opened and Peter entered the room and sat next to them.

"How is she?" Caspian looked at him.

"Sleeping, finally" he looked at him and smiled a little "Don't worry, this nauseous it's very normal during the first three months of pregnancy."

"I know, but is not only about that I'm concerned!" he said looking at the window again.

"Then what is it?" Edmund asked putting the letter away.

He looked at both brothers

"I don't see land so far, and it already passed two weeks since we left Coriakin's island. I don't know how much food we have" he sighed making Peter and Edmund looked at each other.

"I know, I thought about that, trust me. But we will find land, we just need to believe it" Peter said looking at him.

"Yes and I can pass a day or two without eat, Elsa can eat my part, I don't mind really" Edmund nod his head.

"Yes, like Elsa, will have want that. You know how stubborn she is. She will never allow you not to eat, and trust me with her mood swings getting more dangerous then even, she can grab the food and push it down your throat" Peter said looking at her brother who just rub his throat and winced, making the two kings laughed a little.

"Yes, Peter is right but the other question is: will the crew so understanding as well. They're acting weird these days!" Caspian said thinking.

"I notice that too, do you think is the mist doing something?" Edmund asked looking at him.

"Well you heard what Coriakin said, it will try anything to stop us to succeed. I'm sure the crew is included it too" Peter said.

Then Drinian entered the room

"Your majesties!" he said with a bow

"Any clue about where we are?" Peter stoop up looking at him.

He walking to the map which was on the table and pointing at it.

"We're stuck here at half-rations, with food and water for two more weeks, maximum" he said to him and then looked at Caspian "This is your cast chance to turn back, Your Majesties. There's no guarantee we'll spot the Blue Star anytime soon. Not in this storm. And with the High Queen pregnant we can't risk spending the food and water, something she needed badly. If we end that, Her Majesty and the baby's life will be in danger!" he said looking at Peter. "Needle in a haystack, trying to find this Ramandu place. We could sail right past it and off the edge of the world" he finished

"Or get eaten by a sea serpent" Edmund said looking at him.

"Don't be ridiculous Ed!" Peter said rolling his eyes and looked at Drinian "I appreciate your concern about my wife and our child, but you should know that she will never allow us to turn back, just like that. Right Caspian?" he looked at him.

"I'm just saying that my men are getting nervous. These are strange seas we're sailing, the likes of which I've never seen before." Drinian continued, looking at Caspian now.

Caspian stood up.

"Then perhaps, Captain, you would like to be the one to explain to Mr. Rhince and to your High Queen that we're abandoning the search for his family." he said looking at him.

Drinian looked at him and then to Peter and with a bow he said:

"I'll get back to it." he grabbed his coat and turned to the three Kings "Just a word of warning. The sea can play nasty tricks on the crew's mind. Very nasty" and putting the coat over his head he left the room, while they all looked at each other.

"I think we better go to sleep. It was a long day and we need to rest. Maybe tomorrow this storm will be gone" Peter said "Good night!" and he left to his bedroom.

"I think he's right!" Edmund nod his head and they all went to sleep.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Lucy was awake, looking at the stormy night. She kept thinking of the book she and Elsa found and that spell. She was beautiful for the first time in her life. She needed to see that once again.

Looking to her right to check if Gael was sleeping she took the page she rip from the book and read it what was in it:

"Transform my reflection. Cast into perfection. Lashes, lips and complexion, make me she. Whom I'd agree holds more beauty over me." She finished read it and all the sudden a bright light was coming from the window of the ship, like it was a sunny day outside. She stood up and looked herself in the mirror and there she was: Susan's refection, but it was not Susan, it was she. Pushing the mirror, she entered into some kind of party there was music playing. Everyone was looking at her, whispering how beautiful she was.

Then Edmund appear wearing a brown suit and she linked her arm with his.

"Edmund!" she said surprised

"You're beautiful sister" he said smiling

"As always!" Pete said to her left

"Peter!" she smiled.

"Excuse me, miss, can I get a photo?" a photographer came with a camera.

They stopped in front of him

"Mother's going to love this" Peter said "All her children in one picture"

Lucy looking at him: All her children?

"Hang on, where am I? I mean, where's Lucy?" she asked to him

"Lucy? Who's Lucy?" Edmund asked her smiling.

Something was not right, she need to leave that place.

"Susan, what's wrong?" Peter asked holding her in place.

"I'm not sure about all this. I think I want to go back!" she said looking at Edmund.

"Go back where?" he asked her

"Back to Narnia!"

"What on earth is Narnia?" Peter asked looked at her.

"Come on Peter, You know, Narnia, where we are all Kings and Queens. Where you met your wife and you will have a baby" she looked at him.

"Wife? Baby? Susan I'm too young to have a wife or been a father. I think you spend too many hours reading books" he laughed.

She looked around, trying to get out of that place. This was not what she wanted.

"What's going on? Stop this?" she shouted covering her face, then she was back to the Dawn Treader and she was looking to reflection again.

Then she saw him: The Great Lion, Aslan, standing next to her.

"Lucy" he called her.

"Aslan?" she asked turning around, but no one was there. She looked back to the mirror, to Aslan figure.

"What have you done, child?" he asked her

"I don't know" she said feeling badly. "That was awful"

"But you chose it, Lucy" he said looking at her

"I didn't mean to choose all of that. I just wanted to be beautiful like Susan or Elsa" she said feeling ashamed.

"You wished yourself away, and with it much more. Your brother's and sister wouldn't know Narnia without you, Lucy. Peter and Elsa would never meet each other and they would never have a child. You discovered it first, remember?" he said

Lucy looked down and then she looked back at him

"I'm so sorry. Elsa was right, I should never took that page"

"You doubt your value. Don't run from who you are."

Then a big thunder clashed and she woke up. Looking around she realized it was all just a dream, a very bad dream.

Looking at the page in her hand, she got out of the bed and headed to the fireplace.

"I should have listened you Elsa." And throwing the page into the fire she heard a roar and an image of a lion appear in the smoke.

In Peter's room, Elsa was sleeping peacefully, resting her head on his chest.

Peter was having a bad dream. He could see the faces of his army, behind that gate, telling him to save himself while they were about to get killed by Miraz's army.

"I'm sorry" he said in his sleep moving his head, sweat forming in his forehead "I didn't mean that. I didn't want you to die."

Elsa woke up and looked at her husband.

"Peter! Wake up" she started to shake him.

"NO!" he said sitting quickly and turning around resting his eyes on his wife. He pulled her into a tightly hug and buried his face on her shoulder, tears rolling down his cheek.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong. Tell me" she asked him

He looked at her

"I saw their faces, Elsa. Their eyes, telling us to safe our lives. I killed them; I lead then to their deaths. I'm a horrible High King" he cried

She knew what he was talking about. Holding his face between her hands she looked at him.

"Don't ever say that. Aslan named you High King because he knew how great and brave you are. You helped to end the 100 years of winter, you helped the Narnians been free again. You are a great man and King, and that one of the reasons I fell in love with you in the first place. I believe in you. So you must believe in yourself too. For Narnia, for us and for Aslan!" she said smiling.

Peter looked at her and smiled.

"I thank Aslan for putting you in my way. I'm so lucky to have you and I will promise I will be the best husband and the best father. I love you so much!" he said and leaning down he kissed her deeply, let his love for her showing in that kiss. After a while they broke up and looked at each other.

"Come on. Let's go to sleep" she said laying back in bed and pulling him closer to her, making his head rest on her chest. "I'm here, I will not let you to have bad dreams, I promise" she said kissing the top of his head and humming a Narnian lullaby, making Peter started to close his eyes and fell asleep peaceful this time.

Meanwhile the other two kings were not having a good night sleep too. Caspian was dreaming with his father, he could see his face like he was disappointed at him.

"Father! Father!" he called him.

Edmund was asleep when he heard someone calling his name. He opened his eyes and saw her: Jadis.

"Edmund! Edmund! Come with me. Join me."

He couldn't believe his eyes and grabbing his sword he pointing at her. Then she heard someone whispering and saw Lucy, standing there.

"Lucy" he said

Caspian woke up and looked at her.

"Lucy what are you don't here?" he asked

"I can't sleep" she said.

"Having nightmares too?" they heard a voice and they saw Elsa standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Caspian looked at his cousin.

"I just came to check if you were already. Peter had a bad dream and I thought he was not the only one." She said looking them.

"Now I know why she disappear all the sudden" Edmund said

"She?" Lucy asked looking at him.

"It was the White Witch wasn't it?" Elsa said

Edmund looked at her and nod.

"So either we're all going mad or something is playing with our minds." He said resting his head back sighing.

"Well I think if we better try at least clean our minds before we go to bed" Elsa said looking at them "Good night everyone"

And they all tried to follow her advice and went back to sleep, hoping to find land and peace of mind really quickly

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. Let's reach the 160 ;)  
**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello my dear readers and reviewers. Like I promise, here's another chapter. I really, really happy to see we reached the 160 reviews, in only 11 chapters. more reviews then 'Together Forever' and it's all possible thanks to you. And I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart, you guys are amazing, and I hope you keep liking this story. As usual I want to thank my wonderful reviews: Guest, anniecarrots1, Strawberrygold, soulsistersinaslan, Guest, dream lighting, Eva, Bubbles and heavenxxbaby. You guys make my day when i come from college and read your amazing reviews.  
**

**Now on this chapter (I know it' not to long) but since some of you like Peter and Elsa so much, that I decided to have a sweet moment between them. Enjoy :)  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 12**

Elsa woke up the other day and stretched herself. It was early in the morning and the first lights of sun were coming from the window, meaning the storm was over. Turning to her right, she smiled when she saw her husband sleeping. By the look on his face, he was having a good sleep. She ran her fingers through his hair, removing his bang from his eyes and a smiled appeared on his face, making her smile. She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, making his arm tight his grip around her waist and pulling her closer to him, making her giggle. She started to run her finger on his cheek and stopped on his lips.

"Having fun, Mrs. Pevensie?" he asked still having his eyes closed.

"Actually I am, Mr. Pevensie." She giggled.

He opened his eyes and smiled, pulling her even closer to him.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" she asked him.

"After you took care of me, I slept like a baby." He smiled, placing his lips on tops of hers.

"Good to know" she said smiling at him.

"And what about you? How are you feeling today?" he asked rubbing his hand up and down on her arm.

"Actually I'm feeling good. I don't feel nauseous today." she said smiling.

"That's good news. I was getting worried seeing you throwing up almost every day, sweetheart" he said with a concerned look on his face.

"I know, and I'm sorry if I worried you, but for the nest month and three weeks, it will be like this, and trust me, it's no fun" she winced making smiled a little.

"I bet it isn't and I wish I could help you with that" he said

"I know, but you help me enough, holding my hair and giving me a glass of water when I need it" she smiled rolling on her back.

He smiled and put his hand on her belly and looking at her, he asked

"May I?"

She looked at him and nodded

"Of course you can, don't worry" she said and he pressed his hand on her belly. A week ago they found a little hard spot on her belly when pressed. It was the first sigh of their child and in 3 weeks, Elsa will reach her third month of pregnancy, and soon they didn't need to pressed her belly anymore and that thought made him very happy and excited. He couldn't wait to see her belly getting bigger and feel his child kick under his palm.

He looked at her. Since she was pregnant, that she had some kind of glow that he couldn't explain, but for him she was more beautiful then ever. They didn't stop making love, and it had been two weeks since the last time they did it, and right now he wanted her badly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked looking at him.

He got closer to her and removed one of the straps of her nightgown from her shoulder and kissed it.

"I want to make love to you, right now" he said, deciding to go straight to the point.

"But I'm so comfy" she said teasing him a bit.

He started to kiss her neck, making her moan when his lips touched her skin.

"Are you sure you can resist me?" he smirked looking at her hazel eyes and leaning down he kissed her passionately. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She allowed him and soon his tongue was exploring her mouth, making her dig her nails on his naked back, making him shiver in pleasure. Then his other hand reached the hem of her nightgown and started to pull it up from her body. Soon her nightgown was on the floor along with his clothes, and they made love, expressing their love in the closest way possible: united.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

They were all on the main deck, enjoying the sun after lunch.

"Finally the sun appeared" Eustace said sitting on the floor.

"Actually I agree with you" Lucy said looking at her cousin "I was started to get sick of all that rain"

"And at least we can see land" Caspian said, eating an apple.

Peter looked at his brother, who was very quiet.

"Edmund, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I was thinking of a name for my nephew" he said looking at him.

"Oh really. I know I'm going to regret this but what was the name." Elsa asked him.

"I think he will need to have a Royal name: Edmund the second" he said with a smiled, making Caspian chocked on his apple.

"What?" he said

"It's a strong name, don't you think?" Edmund looked at Peter and Elsa.

"Why on earth I will put your name on my child. If it's a boy, it can be a girl" Peter said shaking his head.

"Why not Eustace?" Eustace said making everyone looking at him with wide eyes. He looked at them "Why are you looking at me like that? I think it's a boy and Eustace is a good name too" he continued

Edmund looked at him.

"I would never thought, I would say this, but Eustace you just said the right thing, for the first time, and I mean about the boy part, not about the name, because I still think Edmund is way much better. Now is tied 3-3" he said and then he looked at Elsa smiling "Elsa, my dear sister in law, you are the one who have to untied this"

Elsa looked at him and folded her arms

"Well, then it would be tied, because I don't really care. I will be happy with a boy or a girl" she said. "But I can guarantee that if it will be a boy, I will not name him Edmund, or Eustace, or Caspian, or Peter. Got it?" she looked at them.

"And what if it a girl, which I'm sure it will be" Lucy asked looking at Edmund, making him stuck his tongue at her.

"Well I already have a name for it, but I will not tell, only when it's born" she smiled looking at Peter "And I already thought of the baby's bedroom in Cair Paravel and I have to write to Susan about that, I want pictures of the Golden Age on the walls, with Aslan, Mr. Tumnus, Cair Paravel even Reepicheep" she smiled looking at the mouse who looked at her in shock.

"Me, Your Majesty?" he said

"Of course. You, the Dawn Treader. I want all the great places in Narnia, include its heroes. And you are one of them Reep" she smiled.

"It will be an honour to have my picture in the new bedroom of the new Prince or Princess" he said bowing

"And that's a great idea, sweetheart" Peter said kissing her on the cheek.

Then they heard one of the man crew shouted

"Land, Your Majesties"

Everyone looked up and then to the view and there it was: another island. They looked at each other.

"Do you think the Lords were there?" Peter asked looking at Caspian.

"Well the current and the wind brought us here, we need to see what is in there" he said.

"Besides we need to see if it has food." Edmund looked at them and they all nodded.

"So, Caspian, what you want to do?" Elsa looked at her cousin and he looked at her and then to the others, and sighing he said to Drinian.

"Captain, prepared the boats, we going to explore the Island"

"Of course Your Majesty" he said with a bow and with that, they once again entered in the boats rowing to another mystery Island, thinking what they would find there this time.

**A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. Lets pass the 170 ;)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everyone, here's another chapter. First I would like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing this story. We already pass the 170 reviews. AMAZING! Thank you so much. I would like to thank to: Bubbles, Guest, Guest, Guest, KesseGirl1, soulsistersinaslan, Eva, Guest, anniecarrosts1. marriedharrypottercast, heavenxxbaby, dream lighting and XxPeppermintzXx for their amazing reviews.  
**

**I have a few things to say: First to answer Bubbles question, I will not write another story after this one because this one will be VERY LONG! DON'T WORRY :D  
**

**Second tomorrow I will not update because I have a wedding to go and I won't be here, but if I see we reached the 190 reviews I will put another chapter tonight before I went to sleep.  
**

**Finally I want to apologize about the other chapter was kind of short but when I wrote it I was sick, my stomach was hurting pretty badly so I'm really sorry about that.  
**

**Now I have to tell this because I read many reviews saying: I read some of you prefer twins, well I can say It will not be twins (at least for the first kid, maybe the second pregnancy), but for now it's only a baby, but don't worry, Peter and Elsa will have another baby after this one born.  
**

**Now enough talking. Here's another chapter. Enjoy  
**

**Forever and Ever **

**Chapter 13**

They were rowing towards the unknown Island. This time they were rowing themselves, while Lucy controlled the boat with Elsa sitting next to her caring Susan's bow and arrows this time, while Eustace was on the other edge of the boat. Once again Reepicheep was looking around, watching everything.

"I doubt the Lords stopped here, Your Majesties!" he said smelling the air, like a dog. "There's no sign of anything living" he looked at their boat.

"Maybe they left!" Elsa said looking at Caspian.

He nodded and looking back at Reepicheep he said:

"Well, once we get ashore, take your men and search for food and water. The four of us will look for clues"

Eustace lift his head and raised his eyebrows.

"Hang on, don't you mean the five of us?" he asked.

Everyone looked at each other and then at turned their heads back facing him.

"Come on, please don't send me back to the rat" he begged looking at Peter and then at Caspian.

"I heard that" they heard Reepicheep saying on the other boat, making Elsa bit her lower lip harder so she would start laughing.

Eustace shook his head and looking to the other side he whispered:

"Big ears"

"I heard that too" Reepicheep said and this time Elsa couldn't hold it any longer and started too laugh. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry but I have to admit that was pretty funny" she said laughing, making everyone started to laugh too.

When they reach shore, they pull the boats to safety and get out of it. Caspian, Peter, Elsa, Edmund and Lucy went to one side, while the rest of the crew went to the other side, trying to find some food or water that they could bring on board. Eustace was watching them, clearly annoyed and decide to explore the Island by himself. And making sure no one saw him and left.

**Meanwhile:**

The others were walking for a while now. All they could see was sand and rocks, nothing else.

"What a strange Island!" Lucy said looking around.

"Who ever reach this place I'm sure they left, I mean, look at it. There's nothing here, not a single living thing" Elsa looked at them.

Caspian was a little ahead of them when he saw something:

"Look, we're not the first ones on this Island." He said. They all followed him and they saw a rope tied around a big rock.

"Do you think the Lords were here?" Peter asked looking at the big hole on the floor where the rope was hanging.

"Could be." Caspian said looking at him and grabbing a small rock he throw at it to see how deep it was.

"What do you think could be down there?" Edmund asked looking down too.

"Well there's only one way to found out" Peter said looking at him.

Elsa looked at them.

"Do you really are thinking to go down there? What if something bad is inside?"

"Don't worry, it looks like nothing is there" Peter said looking at her.

"I don't know" she said not liking the idea of going down there.

"Well I don't like it either but at least we must know if the Lords were there." Lucy spoke for the first time.

"Then let's find out!" Edmund said.

Edmund was the first to climb down the rope, and then Caspian followed him. Peter looked at his wife, he knew she wasn't like what he was about to say but he had too.

"Sweetheart, I think you better stay up here? It can be dangerous down there and to climb up you will need a lot of strength and I don't think is good for the baby if you do that." He said waiting for her started too scream at him.

Caspian looked up and looked at his cousin.

"Peter is right, Elsa. In this stage you need to think of my niece on there" he said

"NEPHEW!" they heard Edmund shouting down there, making Caspian rolled his eyes and disappear in the hole.

"I know and you are right. But be careful, I feel something will happen down there!" she said looking at Lucy and Peter.

"What are you saying? Do you think the mist will try something here?" Lucy asked looked at her sisters in law. This time she was taking her seriously, she had that feeling about that Book in Coriakin's Island.

"Maybe. So please, clear you mind, both of you. Or I swear when you reach here, I will kick your butt" she said.

They looked at each other and nodded and started to climb down the rope, while Elsa kneeled looking down.

Once they reach the bottom they looked around. It looked like some kind of cave or something.

"So what is it?" she asked to them downstairs.

"It looks like a cave" Lucy shouted at her.

They were looking around, when they saw some kind of pool, and inside the water was a gold man. It looked like a statue made of gold.

"What's that?" Caspian asked standing next to Edmund, who was watching at it.

"I don't know" he said "Looks like some sort of gold statue" he said looking at him

Peter and Lucy came right after them and looked at it too.

"Why on earth a gold statue is in the middle of the pool?" Peter raised his eyebrows.

"And how did it get here?" Lucy looked at her brother. Peter looked at her and nodded. They both felt something was not right there and maybe Elsa was right.

"Can anybody tell me what is going on?" Elsa shouted at them.

"There is a pool here and there's gold statue in it" Lucy shouted back.

Elsa frowned

"A gold statute?!" she said to herself. Then she shouted back again "What kind of statue?"

"A man look like" Peter shouted this time, while Edmund grabbed a rotten brunch and tried to touch the statue but the moment the brunch touched the water, it started to turn to gold. Edmund let go of it before it reach his hand and screamed.

"What happened?" Elsa asked upstairs.

"Edmund tried to touch the statue and the brunch he used just turned to gold when it touched the water?" Peter answered her still looking at the golden brunch on the floor.

Elsa eyes wide up and she realize that was not a statue.

"I think that is not a statue." She shouted at them.

They looked at each other and then to the golden man in the water.

"She's right." Lucy said "It's one of the Lords!"

Caspian looked closer to it.

"He must have fallen in." he said.

Lucy passed by him to have a better look.

"Poor man" she said, feeling sorry for the lord.

Then they saw the crest inside the water too.

"Who was he?" Peter looked at a Caspian.

"That's the crest of Lord Restimar" he said looking at it.

"And his sword!" Edmund pointing at it.

"We need it" Caspian said looking at it too.

Lucy looked at the sword, it was way out of reach and if they tried to pick it, they would fall in the water for sure.

"But how we going to get it?" she asked.

They looked at each other. That was a good question.

"Is the sword gold too?" they heard Elsa asking them.

They looked at it and actually it was normal.

"No its not" Caspian said.

"Then why don't use the sword of Lord Bern that Edmund has right now. If that didn't turn to gold then the other probably would not turn too" she said rolling her eyes.

Edmund took the sword and with the tip of blade he reached the other sword and picked it up by the hilt.

"She was right, your sword didn't turn to gold" Lucy said smiling.

"Both sword are magical, remember?" Elsa shouted upstairs making them giggled.

Caspian grabbed it and put it away. Lucy looked at the Lord and sighed.

"He mustn't have know what hit him" she said.

"Maybe" Edmund said and putting his sword on the floor he grabbed a sea shell and dive the tip in the water. Just like the brunch, it started to turn to gold.

Peter and Lucy looked at each other and both frowned.

"Edmund what are you staring at?" Peter asked him, not liking one bit of his brother's face.

"Whoever has access to this pool could be the most powerful person in the world" he said looking at the golden sea shell. "We'd be so rich. No one could tell us what to do" he continued looking at his brother and sister.

"Why do we want that? We are Kings and Queens, we have that already. We don't need more" Peter said looking at him.

"Yes Edmund, put that away" Caspian told him, making Edmund looked at him.

"Says who?" he asked

Caspian looked at him.

"I do" he said staring at him

Edmund stood up and grabbing his sword he walked towards Caspian.

"I'm not your subject" he said.

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" Caspian looked at him. "To challenge me? You doubt my leadership?" he continued

"You doubt yourself" Edmund said stepping closer to him.

"You're a child" Caspian replied back.

Peter and Lucy looked at them.

"Guys, come on stop this. Let's go up. We have what we need" Peter said to them but it was like he wasn't there.

"What is going on down there?" Elsa shouted.

"I'm tired to playing the second fiddler. First it was Peter and now it's you!" he looked at Caspian with anger in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm right here" Peter said looking at his brother. He didn't even look at him, like he was even there. He looked at Lucy. "It's like they are hypnotized or something?" he said looking at them again.

"You know I'm braver than both of you. I deserve a kingdom of my own. I deserve to rule" he shouted at Caspian.

"If you think you're so brave, prove it" Caspian said taking out his sword and stepping back. Edmund took is out his sword too.

"Peter, do something!" Lucy looked at her brother and taking his sword he stepped between the two of them and for the first time they looked at him like they were seeing for the first time.

"Stop it! Both of you, right now!" he said looking at Edmund and Caspian.

"Peter is right. Can't you see what's happening?" Lucy walked standing by Peter's side "This place has tempted you. It's bewitching you."

"This is exactly what Coriakin was talking about." Peter continued looking at them "Now let's just get out of here. And one more thing" Peter said putting his sword away "You are both Kings but never forget who's the High King here, so you better behave from now on, or next time I will do something drastic, trust me" and with a hard face he followed Lucy.

Edmund and Caspian looked at each other and throwing the golden sea shell back in the pool, they followed them.

When they reached the top, Elsa was with his hands on her hips, with not a friendly look.

Peter looked at his wife and raised his arms right away.

"I didn't do anything" he said immediately

"I know sweetheart, I'm very proud of you and Lucy" she said smiling at them but when Caspian and Edmund appeared, she walked towards then and grabbed their ears squeezing it very hardly.

"OUCH!" Edmund screamed winced in pain

"Cousin you are hurting me!" Caspian screamed too.

"Good, because that's what you two deserve after the way you acted down there. Are you two Kings or children? Now you two going to shake your hands and sat sorry to each other. NOW!" she shouted still holding their ears.

"Okay, Okay" Edmund said looking at Caspian and standing his hand "I'm sorry Caspian, I didn't mean to say the things I said back there"

"I'm sorry too, Ed" Caspian said and they both shook their hands.

Elsa smiled and let go their ears, making both of them started to rubbing it.

"See? That wasn't too hard, was it? Now you better behave from now on, or I will make sure that the next time I squeeze hard isn't your ears" she looked them, making Edmund and Caspian swallow.

Smiling she started to walked towards the shore, with Lucy and Peter still laughing, while Caspian and Edmund were still winced, grabbing their ears, which were pretty red.

"Remind me not to upset her while she's pregnant, okay?" Edmund looked at Peter, making him laughed even more.

They reached the boats and the crew was gathering the food they found there.

"What food did you find?" Peter asked them looking at the few baskets.

"It's volcanic, Your Majesty. Not much grows" a man said looking at him.

"Well is better then nothing" he said sighing.

Lucy was looking around.

"Where's Eustace?" she asked

Everyone looked around too and realize he was there.

"I believe he's out not helping us load the boats" Reepicheep said from the boat.

"I swear I'm going to beat that boy when I see him" Elsa said shaking her head.

They started to call his name but no sign of Eustace.

"I have a bad feeling" Lucy said looking at them.

They looked at each other

"We'll find him" Peter said walking with Edmund

"I'll come with both of you" Caspian said to them and with a nod they started walking looking for Eustace, while the others returned to the boat.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

They were walking for a while now, calling for Eustace, but no sign of him anywhere.

"Where the hell did he go?" Peter asked looking around.

"He can't be too far, Pete!" Edmund said.

All the sudden Caspian stopped and they looked at him.

"What is it?" Peter asked looking at him.

"Treasure" he pointed it out, and they saw a big pile of golden thing.

"Do you think he was here?" Edmund asked

"I think he has. Look! That's Eustace shoe" Peter pointing to a burned shoe on the floor.

They started to climb down and Peter grabbed the shoe.

"It's his shoe" he said looking at Caspian.

Edmund was looking around when he saw his clothes too, all burned.

"I found his clothes" he turned facing the other two kings. "He was just a boy" he said holding Eustace diary in his hand.

"I'm sorry" Caspian said looking around, his eyes stopping on a human skeleton laying there.

"What happened to him?" Peter asked

"In this place? Anything, and he wasn't the first" he said pointing at it.

They turned around and saw it too. Caspian walked towards it.

"It's Lord Octesian" he said looking around "We should find is…" he started but Edmund was faster and he already had the lord swords in his hand.

"Sword?" he asked.

Sighing they looked around.

"We need to go back" Peter said.

And with a nodded they started to head back to the boats when they started to listen a roaring in the distance. They all looked at each other. They knew whatever that was, want not a good sign.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Tell me in your reviews. Don't forget if we reach the 190 I will post another chapter TONIGHT!**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Like I promise here is another chapter. Not only we reached the 190 reviews but we passed them. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Because of that I want to thank to all the reviewers who made that possible, and they are: NatalieIyper, All the Guests, marriedharrypottercast, ariah23, soulsistersinaslan, Lordoftherings, Kittimania, anniecarrosts1, Darkened-Storm, KesseGirl1, heavenxxbaby, Eva, dream lighting and XxPeppermintzXx. YOU ARE AWESOME!  
**

**Since I'm not here tomorrow, I will update again Monday morning.  
**

**Now in this chapter we will have a little bit of Susan  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 14**

Elsa, Lucy and the others arrived on the Dawn Treader. Lucy just climb up the stairs and never took her eyes from the Island. Yes, Eustace could be an annoying brat, but it was her family and she didn't want anything bad happened to him.

Elsa and Gael came behind her and Gael looked at her.

"Are you worried?" she asked her.

Lucy looked at the little girl and simply nodded, making Gael wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her.

"I'm sure they will find something. He couldn't be too far, it's an Island and nit to big" Elsa said wrapping her arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"I hope so, but I have a bad feeling Elsa!" she sighed looking at her sister in law. Elsa didn't want to worry Lucy but she also had a bad feeling.

All the sudden they heard a roar in the distance and everyone stopped, looking at the Island.

"What was that?" Lucy asked looking to Drinian who was right behind them.

The roaring continues and they could see a fire ball coming from the Island. Gael turned to Drinian too with a scared look on her face

"Is it the volcano?" she asked him.

Drinian kept look at the Island. He knew what that was.

"Oh, no. That's no volcano" he said.

Elsa looked at him with wide eyes.

"Drinian, you don't think it what I think it is?" she asked him.

"I'm afraid so, Your Majesty" he said looking at her and turning to his men he started to give orders to them. "All hand on deck there! Archers, arm yourselves!" he shouted.

Lucy looked at Elsa with a question looked on her face.

"Elsa, what do you think is it?" she asked.

Elsa was about to answer, when in the distance she saw it.

"That!" she said pointing.

Lucy turned her head and her eyes wide: flying in their direction was a big dragon. The dragon kept flying upon their heads. Elsa hugged Lucy and Gael, protecting them and kept her eyes on the dragon. She could hear the archers shooting their crossbows to it, but there was something that was not right. The dragon didn't attack them; it just tried to land on the ship's mast.

Reepicheep climbed the mast and with his little sword he stabbed the dragon right on its paw, making him roared in pain.

"Why it's not attacking us?" Lucy asked them.

Elsa looked up closer to the dragon as he flew away towards the Island. Lucy was right, it didn't attack them. Then realization came into her head.

"Oh no, it can't be" she said.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy said looking at her.

"Lucy did you see any dragon or any sign of dragon when we were exploring the Island?" she looked at her.

Lucy thought for a moment and shook her head.

"Exactly, then where did that dragon came from?"

Lucy looked at her and then her eyes opened wide.

"Are you saying that…" she said looking at the Island.

Elsa nodded and looking at Drinian she said.

"Captain, prepared a boat, we are going to return to the island"

"Your Majesty, you saw that. There's a dangerous dragon out there. It's too dangerous" he said looking at her.

"My husband and brothers are there, and besides I know what I'm doing. Prepare a boat, now!" she said walking to it and Drinian nodded and order his men to prepare the boat.

**Meanwhile:**

The three Kings were about to reach the boat when they heard the roar.

"We need to get out of here" Caspian said.

Peter looked at him and he his face got pale. A dragon was flying in their direction.

"Duck" he shouted and Caspian didn't had time to asked why, when he saw it too. They both duck and the dragon passed right above them and grabbed Edmund.

"Edmund!" Peter shouted.

Edmund tried to fight but he could do anything. The dragon was grabbing him very tightly. He thought he was death. The dragon kept flying across the island, making Edmund wondering where was he taking him. Then he looked down and he saw big letters made of fire and what he read made his heart stopped.

"I AM EUSTACE!" he read.

He looked up to the dragon

"You have got to be joking." He said not believing what his eyes were seeing.

The dragon nodded and took him again were Caspian and Peter were. When they saw the dragon they took their swords and ready to fight if they have too when the heard a voice behind them.

"No, don't hurt him"

They looked back and saw Elsa with the others running in their direction.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Peter asked pulling her into a tight hug.

"I have to tell you about the dragon. He won't hurt us!" she said looking at them.

"How do you know?" Caspian looked at them and then to the dragon, who just let go Edmund on the floor.

"How many dragons did you see that don't try to kill us. We are here and he just there, looking at us" she said with her famous 'Hello' expression.

"She's right, he won't hurt us" Edmund said walking in their direction.

"And why you two are saying that?" Peter asked looking at them and then at the dragon and then he realized everything. "No way" he said

"Yes" Lucy said taking a step closer to the dragon "It's Eustace"

She said looking at her cousin who was desperate to talking a golden bracelet he had on his right paw.

"But how did that happened?" Caspian asked looking at him too.

"He must have been tempted by the treasure" Edmund looked at Caspian.

"Anyone knows a dragon's treasure is enchanted" Caspian said making Eustace growled at him "Well, anyone from here." He tried to explain.

Lucy walked towards and pulled the golden bracelet making him roars in pain. Peter looked at his cousin and sighed.

"Now the question is how we change him back?" Peter looked at the others. "Is there any way to change him to a human again?"

"Not that I know of" Caspian said looking at Drinian and the others.

"Well he can't return to your world like that!" Elsa said looking at him and smiled. She felt sorry for him.

Edmund looked at him too.

"Aunt Alberta will not be pleased" he said making Eustace looking down.

Reepicheep walked towards him.

"Sorry about the hand, old boy. I can be a little overzealous at times" he said to him

Tavros walked to them

"The boats are ready, your majesties" he said.

They all looked at each other. It was getting dark and who knew how far the Ramandu's island was, but on the other hand there was Eustace.

"We can't leave him alone" Lucy finally said.

"We can't bring him on board, your majesty" Drinian looked at her.

"Well we don't need it, he can fly remember" Elsa said folding her arms. Peter looked at him and giggled.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"You just did the same expression when we were trying to find Caspian last year, when I was lost and we got to that cliff where Lucy saw Aslan" he said.

"So you were lost?" she smiled.

He looked at her

"No I wasn't" he said

"But you just said you were" she giggled

"No I didn't. You must heard wrong"

"No, I heard pretty well. The big headed High King just admit it he was lost" she said smiling.

"Big headed? But you love me anyways" he smirked kissing lightly on the lips.

Caspian looked at them shaking his head and then he looked at Drinian.

"Drinian, you and the others take on boat back. The rest of us will stay here till morning, work out what to do" he looked at Eustace

"But you're no provisions and no means of staying warm, Your Majesty" he said.

Eustace looked at him and all the sudden he blow it a ball of fire, lighting up and piece of wood that was on the floor, making a nice bonfire.

"You were saying?" Reepicheep asked making everyone laughed. And with that they all laid down around the fire, looking at the stars.

It was a perfect star night and they could see the different constellations.

"Look at that?" Elsa said smiling "I which the professor was here. He would love to watch this"

"I know. But when we get back we can tell him" Peter smiled kissing her on the cheek and pulling her close to him.

"I never seen these constellations before" Edmund said looking up too.

"Me neither" Caspian agreed looking up as well "We're a long way from home. When I was a boy I used to imagine sailing to the end of the world finding my father there" he said.

"Maybe you will" Peter said looking at him.

"I think we better get some sleep" Edmund said. And with a nod everyone agreed and they all fell asleep.

When morning arrived, Gael was the first to wake up. Rubbing her eyes and sat down and looked at the sky and what she saw made her gasps.

"Lucy, Lucy, wake up" she said shaking her.

Lucy groaned and opened her eyes and sat quickly

"What is it?" she asked.

"Look" she said pointing to the sky

"The Blue Star" Lucy smiled "Everybody, wake up! It's the Blue Star" she shouted. Everyone started to wake up and looked at the sky and there is was: The Blue Star.

"Thank Aslan" Elsa said

"Come on, it's time to get on board" Peter said and everyone get on the ship (While Eustace flew) and started to followed the star.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

It was September 8th and Susan was in the library reading a book when Emily entered very excited.

"Your Majesty, look it's a letter from the High Queen" she said giving the letter to her.

"Thank you Emily" she said and started to open it.

_September 1st of the first year reign of Caspian the Tenth_

_Dear Susan,_

_How is everything in Narnia and in everyone in Cair Paravel? I hope everyone is okay._

_Here we are fine and we miss you all very much._

_By the time you received this letter I've already reached the third month of pregnancy and probably my belly already starts to show. Honestly I can't wait for that, because also means the nauseous would end it very soon. That's the worst part of been pregnant, especially the morning sickness, but luckily I have your brother, who is the best husband in the world and he always by my side when that happens. A few weeks ago we started to feel a hard lump if we pressed my belly and we were very excited. The other thing I have to deal are the food cravings. Right now, I'm in the map room, writing this letter and eating carrots dip in chocolate. I know it's disgusting but it taste so good. Caspian, Edmund and Peter were here too but they left all the sudden, probably because of that._

_About our journey, I can't believe we left Cair almost 2 months and an half already and by the look of things we don't know for how long we will be here. I'm sure Peter told you about the Lone Islands. Well after we left a lot of things happened. After the Lone islands the currents and the winds brought us to an Island we never saw it before. In there we met a magician named Coriakin and some weirs little creature with big bellies and one big foot called Dufflepuds. In there we found out that we need to brake the mist spell and for that we need to find the other Lords and their swords, travel to Ramandu's Island and lay there on the Aslan's Table. For that we need to follow the Blue Star, but it will not be easy. Coriakin said the mist will try anything to stop us and for that it will tempt us in every way. Well, except me, since my baby doesn't know evil and because of that it still has a pure soul, then I'm immune to that. So you must think how hard it is to make everyone safe and not let them fell in temptation._

_After we left the Island, we faced 2 weeks of rain and storms. But finally the sun came out and we reached a volcanic island. It was desert it, but we came ashore, at least to look around and find some food. We don't have much food now and I know they are all worried, especially because of me._

_Well, we found two Lords and their swords. They were dead. One died in a magical pool which turns everything to gold and the other was found by a treasure. And speaking of that treasure, something else happened, and maybe you should prepare yourself Susan: Eustace found that treasure which was an enchanted treasure and let's say that because of it, he's now big and blows fire from his mouth. Yes, he turned into a dragon. And we don't know how to change him back. I think now more then ever we need to break the spell._

_The good news is that we found the Blue Star and by the time you read this letter we are following it for 3 weeks now and we don't how long it will take, because a few days ago the winds stopped blowing and we have to rowing, and that's take a lot longer._

_I can't wait to be in Cair and sleep in my bedroom, and speaking of bedroom, I'm also writing because I want to ask you a favour. I already thought about the baby's room. You know the bedroom next to mine and Peter's bedroom, the one it has a link door inside of our bedroom, well that will be the baby's room and I want you to decorating it, if you don't mind. I want pictures of the Golden Age, Cair Paravel and everyone on the walls. I'm sure you will do an amazing job and at least you will be a little busy and not thinking and get worried with us all the time._

_We will keep writing you, telling you everything that is going on._

_Well I think it's everything from now. Take care and everyone here send their love to you and to everyone else._

_Kisses and hugs_

_High Queen Elsa the Brave_

**A/N: So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews.  
**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everyone, here it is another chapter. Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I wasn't here. But I want to thank you all for your reviews and making this story reach the 200 REVIEWS! I love you guys for that. I can't thank you enough xD. Now as usual I want to thank my reviewers: ariah23, Willow Mellark, NathalieIyper, Eva, Bubbles, marriedharrypottercast, Guest, heavenxxbaby, soulsistersinaslan, Guest, KesseGirl1, anniecarrots1 and dream lighting for their reviews. You are amazing as always.  
**

**Now they finally reach Ramandu's Island in this chapter. Enjoy.  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 15**

It was the night of the September 9th and most of the crew was already sleeping, very tired from rowing all day. It was the third week since they started to follow the Blue Star and after that, weird things started too happen. A week ago the wind just stopped blowing and there wasn't a single breeze to help the ship moving. The only way was rowing and of course not only it made them moving really slowly, at the end of the day the crew members were exhausted and of course they needed to sleep and rest for the next day work.

Now it was late night and everyone was sleeping, except Caspian, who was on the main deck, looking at the sky and to The Blue Star, which keep glowing in the sky.

"Hey, what are you doing here by yourself?" he heard a voice he knew too well and smiled when he saw her cousin, wearing her white nightgown and around her shoulder she was holding a shawl. He looked at her and Peter was right, since she got pregnant she had that special glow. He also looked at her belly and smiled, her belly started to showed a few days ago and now they all could see a very small baby lump and they didn't need to press to feel it now.

"I'm just thinking!" he said smiling at her

Elsa came towards and sat right to him

"About what?" she asked looking at him

"Stuff!" he giggled when she poking him on the arm "Where is Peter?" he asked after a while

"Sleeping, thank Aslan!" she said smiling

"Why?" he asked

"Because now that my baby started to show, every time we go to bed he spend minutes talking to the baby, even when I'm tired and just want to go to sleep" she rolled her but deep inside she loved to see her husband talking to their unborn baby.

"Well that's good, it means he's happy to be a father" Caspian smiled and she nodded smiling too.

"I know, and I know he will be an amazing father" she said looking at her cousin "Like you will someday"

Caspian looked at her with a surprised look on his face. It was the first time someone had told him that.

"Do you think I will make a great father some day?" he asked her

Elsa looked at him and a big smiled appear on her face

"Of course you will Caspian. Never doubt yourself. You are not like our four fathers. You are different and you are an amazing King" she said.

He looked down and finally he said what he had inside him for so long

"Sometimes I'm afraid that I somehow had disappointed my father." He looked at her "You know because I joined the Narnians and fought against our own people. What if he didn't want that?"

Elsa couldn't help but smiled at her cousin.

"Your father was not like my father, Caspian. You know that. My father was the one who was evil. Wherever uncle Caspian is I'm sure he's very proud of you. I am" she said.

Caspian pulled her cousin into a tight hugged. Those words it were all he needed it and kissing her forehead he smiled at her

"You are and always be my little sister. And I'm so proud of you. You will be an amazing mother and I promise I would be the best uncle for that baby who is growing inside you" he said resting his hand on her belly feeling the baby lump under his palm. "And I'm sure he or she will be a great King or Queen just like its father and mother and uncle and aunt."

"You include it." she smiled and they hugged each other in silence until the heard a voice.

"Hey, if I didn't know you two were cousins, or like brother and sister, I would ask what the hell is going on here and why you are hugging my wife." Peter said smiling and Elsa stood up and hugged tightly, making Peter a little surprised and looked at Caspian whispering to him:

"What is going on?"

Caspian smiled and whispered back:

"Mood swing"

"Good or bad?" he mouthed to him

"Good" he mouthed back and Peter wrapped his arms around Elsa waist pulling her closer to him.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked making her looking at him

She nodded smiling

"Everything is perfect. I mean I have a great family, the best husband in the world and I'm going to be a mom. What else can I ask?"

"Awww, I'm very happy too. I couldn't asked a better woman to care my child in there and delivered into this world safely" he smiled back rubbing her baby lump "I love both of you so much"

"I love you both of you so much too" she said and Peter pulled her into a deep kiss. After a while they broke up and looking around they realized that Caspian just left the main deck and they were alone.

"Ups" Elsa laughed a bit.

"I think Caspian was a little uncomfortable and decided to go to sleep" Peter giggled "And I think we should do the same, don't you think?"

"I think you are right, I'm started to getting sleepy" she nodded and with that Peter carried bride style and laughing they headed to their bedroom and both fell asleep in each other's arms, having a good night of sleep.

**[][][[][][][][][][]**

The morning came and there's still not a single breeze in the air. It was afternoon and once again they were moving very slowly. They were in the main deck with Drinian.

"Still sign of no wind. It left us completely" he said looking at the three Kings.

They all looked at each other. They knew in that conditions they would take forever to reach Ramandu's Island, and the food and water were almost gone.

"Moving like this how we going to reach Ramandu's Island?" Edmund asked looking at Caspian and Peter.

"The question is when. The food and water is running out and we can't be without it. Elsa is pregnant, she more then everyone else needs it." Peter said they knew he was right. "Besides if the men continue rowing like this during the all journey, they will get sick" he continues.

Drinian looked at them and walking by them he said:

"My guess is something doesn't want us to get there."

They looked at him and then to each other.

The crew was getting to get hungry and exhausted. Drinian looked at the Kings

"If we don't find land by tonight they may well eat that dragon" he said to them.

They sighed when all the sudden the ship shook, like she had hitting something, making everyone fell. They all stood up and Elsa came running from inside.

"What happened? Did we hit something?" she asked hugging Peter.

"Are you two okay?" he asked her rubbing her small baby lump.

"Yes we are fine" she smiled "But what was that?"

Edmund looked up and smiled

"Eustace, that's brilliant." He shouted to him.

They all looked up and saw Eustace pulling the ship using is tail. The crew started to shouted and clapping.

"I must admit, that was very clever" Caspian smiled looking at Edmund and Peter.

"Maybe been a dragon made him nicer and who knows, he will change" Elsa said smiling too.

With the help of Eustace, now they were going in good speed. And by the end of the day, they finally saw the Ramandu's Island.

Eustace let go the ship and flew to the Island with Reepicheep on his head.

"You got us there." He said "What did I tell you, Eustace? Extraordinary!" he laughed

They all get inside the boats and rowing to it.

It was already dark when they got there and started to walk to the hilltop. As usual, Edmund was leading with his torch on.

The Island had a lot of waterfalls and they could hear the sound of frogs and all kind of animals.

They crossed a small stone bridge with stone statues.

"What do you think we will find here?" Elsa asked looking around.

"Hope nothing bad!" Lucy said

They continue to walk and passing an underneath a big tree, they saw a huge table with every kind of food on it.

They all look at that, it seems delicious and they were all starving. Even Elsa licked her lips looking at it.

Then they saw, at the top of table, there was three man, sitting there, surrounded by tree brunches. They all gasped when they saw them, pointing their swords at them, but they didn't even move.

"Don't tell me it's the Lords?" Lucy asked still scare.

Peter, Caspian and Edmund approached them and took a good look at them. Caspian saw the ring on one of them.

"Lord Rivillian" he said pointing at the ring.

Elsa stepped closer to one of the other Lords and looked at his ring too.

"And this is Lord Mavramorn" she said looking at him

"And that can only be Lord Argoz!" he said

They all looked at the three Lords, sitting there. Lucy came closer to one of them and moved his hair from his face. His eyes were opened and he was breathing.

"He's breathing!" she said with a surprised look on her face.

Peter looked at him and saw that his sister was right.

"She's right, he's breathing and so is this one" he said looking to the other Lord.

Caspian looked to the other and he was breathing too.

"They all are" he said.

"How?" Edmund asked looking at the three Lords.

"They're under a spell" Peter said to him and then he realized and looking to the rest of the crew he shouted "It's the food."

The men looked at him, some with apples already in their hands.

"What?" Tavros said letting go his apple right away.

"The food in enchanted. Don't eat anything" he said.

Edmund looked at the table and saw something in the middle. It looked like a knife.

"Hey, it's the stone knife" he said pointing his torch to it.

They all looked at it.

"Wait, that means this is Aslan's table" Elsa looked at him.

Caspian looked at her

"Their swords" he said and he took one of the Lord's swords while Peter and Elsa took the other swords from the other Lords.

"Quickly put them on the table" Lucy said removing some brunches and they all put the six swords on it.

They all look at it.

"That's six" Edmund said.

"We miss one" Peter said looking at the table.

"But where is it?" Elsa looked at him "We need that sword. Without the other sword we can't break the spell"

Then all the sudden the blades from the swords started to shine in a deep blue colour.

"Look" Lucy said pointing at the swords "They're shining!"

Then the light became stronger and they looked up and a big ball of light started to fall from the sky and reached the ground, turning into a beautiful woman with big blonde hair and she was shining too.

Looking at them she started to speak:

"Travelers of Narnia welcome." The all crew got on their knees and bowed to her.

She smiled and raising her hands she said "Arise." She continued to looking at them and saw they didn't touch the food.

"Aren't you all hungry?" she asked them

Edmund was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked her

She looked at him and smiled

"I'm Liliandil, daughter of Ramandu. I'm your guide" she said

"You' re the Blue Star!" Elsa said smiling

She looked at her and nod.

They all started too walked towards her. Caspian was still surprised and never kept his eyes from her.

"You're a start?" he said and she looked at him smiling "You are most beautiful!" he continued.

Elsa looked at her cousin. She never heard him say something like that to anyone, not even to Susan and she knew he always had a crush on her.

Liliandil looked at her and blush a little.

"If it is a distraction for you, I can change form." She said.

The three Kings said at the same time

"No" and they all looked at each other.

Elsa looked at Peter and folded her arms.

"Excuse me?" she asked to him. Peter looked at her and quickly put his arm around her waist.

"Sweetheart you know that I only have eyes for you and nobody else" he said smiling at her.

"Really? I hope so because next time I will squeeze something from you too" she smirked at him and looked at Lucy who giggled.

Liliandil looked at them

"Please. The food is for you." And raising her hand the candles all light on, illuminate the entire table "There is enough for all who are welcome at Aslan's table."

The men started to grab the food when Elsa said.

"Wait. What happened to them?" she pointing at the three Lords.

"These poor men were half-man by the time they reached our shores. They were threatening violence upon each other. Violence is forbidden at the table of Aslan. So they were sent to sleep"

"Will they ever wake?" Lucy asked her.

"When all is put right." Liliandil said to her.

"And how do we know the same thing will not happen to us?" Peter asked looking at the food.

"Well that you can thank your wife, High King. She was the reason that made all of you in the right track the all journey" she smiled "And that little child she's caring. And that's is another reason that you should eat"

They all looked at Elsa and that made her blush. She never liked to be the center of attentions.

"Come, there is little time." She said turning around and start walking while the crew started to eat.

She made them followed her to a balcony, where they could see the ocean. Once there she looked at them.

"The magician, Coriakin, told you of Dark Island?" she asked them

"How do you know that?" Peter asked her.

"I know a lot of things your majesty. I even know the gender of your unborn baby" she smiled making Elsa rest her hand on her baby lump.

"You do? Is it a boy?" Edmund asked

"Edmund that is not the time now" Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"I just asked" Edmund shook his head

Liliandil smiled and looked at him.

"That you will have to wait until March" she said and then she looked back to the ocean where they could see another Island.

"Is that it?" Elsa asked her

"Yes. Before long, the evil will be unstoppable"

"Coriakin said to break its spell, we lay the seven swords at Alan's table" Caspian said looking at the Dark Island.

"He speaks the truth" she said looking at him.

"But there's only six there" Peter asked. "Do you know where the last sword is?"

She nodded and pointed to the Dark Island. Everyone looked at it and then to each other.

"In there?" Elsa asked

"Yes, your majesty. You will need great courage." She said and facing them she continued "Now, waste no time. Take all the food you want. It's for you"

"Thanks" Elsa smiled at her.

"I hope we meet again" Caspian said making Elsa looking at him.

Liliandil smiled at him and saying goodbye she turned into a light again and rise to the sky.

They gathered all the food they could and started to head back to the ship. Elsa was walking beside Caspian and looked at him.

"What?" he asked

"You like her" she giggled

"I don't know what you talking about missy" he smiled at her

"I think you do. 'I hope we meet again?" she said trying to imitate his voice and laughed a little she pick her pace making Caspian smiled at her. She knew him to well.

**A/N: So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. Can we reach the 220?**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello everyone. So here it is another chapter. I want to thank to the wonderful reviewers, like i always do: Willow Mellark, KesseGirl1, soulsistersinaslan, Strawberrygold, Guest, Guest, NathalieIyper, anniecarrots1, Eva, Guest, ariah23, heavenxxbaby, marriedharrypottercast, dream lighting and XxPeppermintzXx. You are amazing. I love reading your reviews and because of you we reach the mark of 220 reviews.  
**

**Now in this chapter the action will start, that also means the journey on the Dawn Treader is almost over, but NOT the story.  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**Forever and Ever **

**Chapter 16**

When they reach the Dark Island it was already morning. There were dark clouds and they could here the sound of thunders once in a while. They were all in on the main deck looking at it, wondering what was going to happened or what they would expecting there.

"What do you think is in there?" Edmund asked after a moment of silence.

The other's looked at him. He just asked what everyone was thinking. Peter looked at his brother and then to the Island ahead of them.

"Our worst nightmares." He said sighing.

Caspian nodded his in agreement.

"And our darkest wishes." He said too.

"Pure evil." Drinian spoke making everyone looked at him.

"But only if you let it, remember?" Elsa looked at them. "But even that, we need to be prepared, don't you think?" she looked to her husband and cousin.

"You are right" Caspian said and he looked at Drinian "Captain, prepare your man. And we should do the same" he looked at the others and they all get inside.

"I will go with Lucy and Gael" Elsa said to Peter and with a kiss, he followed his brother's (yes, he already saw Caspian as a brother too).

**[][][][][][][][]**

Lucy, Elsa and Gael were in Lucy's room getting ready while Gael was sitting on the bed looking at the two Queens.

"Do you think something bad will happen to us?" she asked them, making Elsa and Lucy turned and looked at her.

Elsa let a small smile appear on her lips and walking towards the little girl; she sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Nothing is going to happen, don't worry!" she said

Gael looked at her.

"But what if it does?" she asked scared.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you" she smiled at her.

"You promise?" she looked up and Elsa

"I promise" Elsa smiled at her and Gael wrapped her arms around her and Elsa gave a small kiss on the top of her head. After a while Gael looked at her and then to Lucy.

"When I grow up, I want to be just like you two." She said making Lucy and Elsa looked at each other.

Lucy smiled and walked towards them sitting on the bed too and looked at Gael.

"When you grow up you should be just like you" she said wrapping one arm around Gael shoulder and looked at Elsa, who nodded her head and smiled at Lucy. She knew why Lucy said that and she was proud of her little sister in law, and with that, the three girls hugged each other and stood like that for a while in silence.

In Peter's room, Edmund, Caspian and Peter were putting some body armors, getting ready too. They were in silence. Caspian looked at the two brothers, and in a way he always wanted to have a brother, someone who he could speak and share things that only brothers share. He had his cousin, who for him was always more then a cousin, it was his little sister and now thanks to the marriage of her and Peter, he had a family, and soon another member would join them and he was happy for that.

He looked at Peter and Edmund.

"Peter, Edmund, in case we don't get through whatever this is, I want you two to know that I think of both of you as my brothers" he said making Peter and Edmund looked at him and smiled.

"You are our brother too Caspian" Edmund said shaking his hand.

"Of course you are. We fought together before side by side and you are my wife's family, meaning you are my family too and well you will be the uncle of my future child. And I very proud to call you my brother too Caspian" Peter smiled shaking his hand too "But don't say if we don't get through this because we will. I just got married and I will be a father so no way I'm going to let anything happened to all of you. Aslan will help us" he finished.

"You are right" Caspian said smiling.

They finished when Elsa entered in the room.

"Everyone is ready" she said looking at them. "I think you and Peter should say something to the crew."

"Yes, you're right, we should" Caspian nodded and walking by her he smiled and kisses her the top of her head "Be careful" he said.

"Don't worry, I always will" she smiled and he left leaving Peter and Elsa alone. They looked at each other and Peter walked towards her and hugged tightly in his arms. There was no need for words during that moment. They just stood there in each other arms, letting the love they felt for one another speak through that hug. After a while they pull back and leaning down, Peter kisses her belly.

"I promise I will not let anything happen to you and to mummy, little one" he said making Elsa giggled.

He stood up and looked at her.

"I love both of you so much" he said

"I love both of you so much too" she said looking into his beautiful eyes.

"I know I can't stop you for been there but I just want you to promise me you will be careful. If something happen to you and our baby I don't know what I will do"

"I promise I will be extra careful and promise me you will be careful too, please" she asked him, making him nod his head and leaning down they kissed very deeply.

After a while they broke up and taking a deep breath Peter grabbed her hand and walked with her to the main deck, joining Caspian on top of the stairs, where he was waiting for him.

When they both get next to him, Caspian, Peter and Elsa looked down to their crew.

Caspian started to speak to them:

"No matter what happens here, every soul who stands before us has earned their place on the crew of the Dawn Treader." He said to them and then looked at Peter so he could continue.

Peter looked at him and with a nod he looked to the crew as well.

"Together we have traveled far." He started "Together we have faced adversity. Together we can do it again. So now is not the time to fall to fear's temptations" he said looking at Elsa.

"You need to be strong and never give in. It will try to tempt you but whatever you see, it's not real. You have to believe in yourselves." She said to the crew "Our world, our Narnian lives, depend on it."

"Think of the lost soul we're here to save" Caspian said this time.

"Think of Aslan" Peter spoke this time "Think of Narnia" and the three started to climb down the stairs when the all crew started to shout:

"FOR NARNIA!" Edmund shouted

"FOR NARNIA!" everyone followed him, and they looked at them smiling. It was time.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

They reach the Dark Island and the fog started to surround the ship, making very difficult to see anything.

They crew were all gathered on the main deck, trying to see where they were, the archers where with their crossbows ready to attack whatever came towards them, if they could see it.

Then a green mist started to dance around them, whispering things in their ears. Elsa looked at the crew and said:

"Don't forget, this is not real. It's trying to tempt you." And looked at the others "It's begun"

Everyone saw something different. Gael's father saw his wife Helaine, while Caspian saw his father saying:

"You are a great disappointment to me." Making Caspian jumped "You call yourself my son, then act like a king" the mist continued and then disappear when Elsa squeeze her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her.

"Don't worry, it's not real, you know that" she said to him.

He nodded and rested his hand on top of hers

"Thank you" he said and she smiled at him.

"Where's Eustace?" Peter asked

"Flying above us with Reepicheep" she said.

Edmund was down with the crew when he heard her again. He knew that voice to well. He turned his head and saw her, once again.

"Edmund, come with me" she said to him "Be my king. I'll let you rule."

"Go away. You're dead" he said with anger in his voice

"You can never kill me. I'll always be alive in your mind, silly boy" she said smiling.

"No!" he screamed

Lucy saw her brother talking alone

"Edmund" she called making him jumped and turned to face her. "Are you all right?" she asked him.

"Yeah" he said taking a deep breath.

Elsa came to them and looked at him

"You saw her didn't you?" she asked him

He didn't say anything just nodded and she decided to not saying anything too. Then they heard a male voice in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" she asked them and they all nodded and walked to the edge of the ship trying to see anything but the fog was too thick and they could see who was it.

"Keep away! Keep away!" the man shouted at them

"Who's there?" Edmund shouted back.

"I can't see anything. You?" Elsa asked looking at Lucy

"No, I can't see either" she said

Peter and Caspian came behind them.

"We do not fear you" Caspian shouted at the voice

"Nor I you" the voice shouted back.

"Edmund, use your torch. Maybe it can help us to see something" Peter said to his brother and with a nod Edmund grabbed his torch and lighted it on and pointing to the origin of the voice.

"There. I see it" he said and they all looked on that direction and saw a man with a long gray bear.

"Keep away" the man shouted at him.

"We will not leave" Caspian said to him.

"You will not defeat me" the man shouted back holding his sword in the air.

"Caspian his sword" Peter said looking at him. "It's one of the Lords"

Caspian looked at the man and recognized him

"Lord Rhoop!" he said

"You do not own me" the Lord shouted again.

"Why is he acting like that?" Lucy asked looking at the poor man.

"Well imagine living with your fears all this years. It can take someone to madness" Elsa said looking at her.

"Poor man" she sighed feeling sorry for him.

Caspian looked at him

"Let's get him on board" he said "Quickly"

They crew was starting to get ready when they saw something flying behind him: it was Eustace. He grabbed the Lord and dropped him on the ship, flying away after that.

"Thanks Eustace" Elsa shouted at him

The frightening Lord looked around with his sword in his hand, ready to attack.

"Be calm, my lord" Caspian said to him "We are not here to hurt you. I'm your King, Caspian"

Once he heard his name, Lord Rhoop turned and looked at Caspian with wide eyes.

"Caspian?" he said and then he looked at Elsa, who was standing next to her cousin "Princess" and crawled towards them kissing Elsa's hand.

"It's all right, you're safe now with us" she said smiling at him

He stood up and looked at them.

"You should not have come. There's no way out of here. Quickly turn this ship about, before it's too late" he said to them.

"We've the sword. Let's go" Peter said to Caspian.

"Peter is right. We have the last sword" Edmund nodded and Caspian looked at them and nodded too.

"You're right. Let's turn her about, Drinian" he shouted to the captain.

"Do not think" Lord Rhoop shouted at him making everyone looked at him.

"Why? What do you mean?" Peter asked him.

"Do not let it know your fears or it will become them" he said.

Edmund gasped and closed his eyes

"Oh, no!" he said making Lucy and Elsa looked at them.

"Edmund, what did you just think of?" Lucy asked him.

Edmund looked at them

"Don't tell me you thought off…" Elsa sighed deeply.

Edmund looked at her

"I'm sorry" he said and he run to the edge of the ship and looked at the water and that it was: the sea serpent. Then the ship shook hardly making everyone fell. Peter grabbed Elsa just in time before she could hit the ground. He looked at her and held her in his arms tightly.

"Nice going Ed, with anything you could think, you had to think of that!" Peter shouted frustrated.

"Look!" Caspian said, pointing at it. "What is that?"

"What do you think, Caspian?" Elsa looked at him

"It's too late. It's too late" Lord Rhoop shouted.

"It's gone under the boat!" Peter said looking at Caspian.

Elsa turned around and her heart just dropped.

"Gael!" Lucy screamed and then the sea serpent jump came out of the water making Gael screamed.

Elsa and Lucy ran at her direction and grabbing her by her arms they pulled her up and covered themselves.

"What are we going to do?" Edmund asked.

Elsa looked at the sky and shouted to their only hopes.

"Eustace we need you help!"

And then they saw it, flying towards them; there he was Eustace the dragon with the brave Reepicheep.

**A/N: I know another cliff but i decided to divided the action in two parts. What do you think? Tell me in your reviews**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: hey everyone, so here's the second part of the action. Hope you like it. Thank you so so so much for your reviews. It's your reviews that make me continued to update this story everyday, so keep reviewing it. I can't believe that this story already passed the 4000 views. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I want to thank you to my wonderful reviewers: ariah23, Guest, KesseGirl1, Guest, soulsistersinaslan, dream lighting, anniecarrots1, Eva, marriedharrypottercast and heavenxxbaby. YOU GUYS ROCK!  
**

**So here it is the chapter. Enjoy :)  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 17**

_Elsa looked at the sky and shouted to their only hopes._

"_Eustace we need you help!" _

_And then they saw it, flying towards them; there he was Eustace the dragon with the brave Reepicheep._

Eustace was flying towards the sea serpent with Reepicheep sitting on his head.

"Don't let me down. No fear. No retreat" he kept saying to him. And then when the sea serpent was about to attacked the ship, Eustace flew right by its side and blow a ball of fire on the serpent's face, making him screeching. Then Eustace just hold on to his head and grabbed her face, blinding him so he couldn't see anything. Everyone on the ship was watching the battle between the dragon and the sea serpent.

Reepicheep just get off Eustace and holding his sword and looked at the serpent and shouted it:

"Take that!" and he stabbed the sword on him head over and over again "And that, and that!" he kept saying. The sea serpent kept shaking his head throwing Reepicheep land on a rope of the ship.

"Eustace, hang on" he shouted at him, who kept hold on to the sea serpent. But he was very strong and with a strong shake, he thrown Eustace in to a rock.

"Come on Eustace!" Elsa said looking at the poor dragon lying on the rock. Then the sea serpent was ready to attack him but Eustace looked at him and keeping his strength back he blow a ball of fire right on his face, burning it.

"Yes, that's great Eustace!" Lucy shouted at him.

Lord Rhoop walked between then and screaming he thrown the sword to Eustace.

"Out creature!" stabbing Eustace, making him fly away in pain.

"No! The sword! The sword!" Peter shouted at him

"Why did you do that?" Elsa looked at the man "He is our family and he was helping us" she said looking at the sky where there was no sign of Eustace now.

"Now how we're going to break the spell without that sword!" Lucy asked looked at them and then she looked at the sky. "Aslan, please help us."

Then a seagull just passed the dark clouds and flew right above us. She looked at Elsa.

"Did you see that?" she asked

"Yes, it's a sign" Elsa smiled hugging her.

The crew started to rowing as faster as they could, trying to escape the serpent.

"Pull! Put your back into it" Reepicheep said to them.

The sea serpent continued to follow them and all the sudden he started to embrace the ship around him body, breaking it little by little, making the crew run from it while the ship rumbling it back side to side.

Elsa and Lucy ran and grabbed Gael.

"Come on, this way. I had an idea" Elsa shouted and they ran together with Caspian and Edmund right behind them.

Elsa took Gael and Lucy inside the ship to their bedroom and making Gael sitting on her corner.

"Now I want you to promise me you must stay here until someone comes and gets you. Will you do that?" Elsa asked her

"I will" she said looking at her with a scared look.

"Good girl" she said kissing her head and standing up she grabbed Susan's bow and arrows and gave another one to Lucy.

"How are you with that?" she asked her.

"I'm not as good as you and Susan but I can handle a bow pretty well, why?" Lucy asked looking at her "What is your plan?"

"Well maybe if we shoot at his eyes we can blind him" Elsa looked at Lucy

"Brilliant" she said.

"But I need your help. Can we do it?" she asked her with a smile

"Sure"

"Then let's go" and with that they both left the room caring their bows and arrows.

On the main deck Caspian and Edmund was grabbing the wheel for the ship, trying to keep it steady.

Edmund was looking to the water when he saw something and an idea came into his head.

"Caspian, do you see that rock over there?" he pointing out.

Caspian looked at it and saw it too.

"Yes I can."

"What if we trapped the serpent and smashed him into that?" he looked at him.

"That can work" he said and he looked for Peter "Peter!" he shouted when he saw him.

Peter was on the main deck and looked at them.

"We'll ram the serpent. Smash him on the rocks" he said to him.

"Steer her to port. I'll keep it on the prow" he shouted at him

"Here take this" Edmund said throwing his torch.

Peter grabbed and started running to the prow of the ship, getting inside of the dragons mouth while Lucy and Elsa climbed the stairs standing next to Caspian and Edmund, and started preparing their bows.

Peter turned the torch on and started to shake the light on the serpent eyes, trying to bring his attention to him.

"Try and kill me! Come on!" he shouted at him with the torch in one hand and his sword on the other "Come on, I'm here!" and with that the serpent just opened his mouth and grabbed the dragon ripping some of it.

"NO! PETER!" Elsa shouted at the scene.

Peter grunt and stood up, standing on top of the dragons head looking at the serpent with his sword on his hand while Caspian and Edmund were trying to move the ship into the rocks.

Elsa looked at Lucy.

"Are you ready?" she asked her

"Yes" Lucy nodded and both raised her bows in the air and pointing to the serpent.

"Ready, NOW!" Elsa shouted and they shoot their arrows that flew right in to the serpent head and hit him squeals when he got it.

"Brace Yourselves" Caspian shouted and then the ship hit the serpent smashing it against the rocks making Peter fell from the dragons head and hit the floor of the main deck.

"Peter" Caspian and Edmund ran towards him helping to get up.

"Are you all right?" Elsa asked from the top of the stairs with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm okay" he said to her.

"What is he doing?" Lucy asked looking up and they all turned and looked up too and saw the serpent open his body and many little legs came out of him. He was looking straight to Peter and when it was about to attack him, Caspian pushed him aside making the three of them falling on the ground.

"What is that?" Edmund asked and Caspian grabbed a sword and cut on off the legs and what happened next made them looked at each other with wide eyes: the leg just turned to smoke and vanished in the air.

"It's gone!" Peter looked at it and then to Caspian.

"We can kill this thing" he said back to them.

"We have to get closer" Edmund said looking at it.

The serpent was biting the mast.

"Here" Peter said giving his sword to him "Take mine"

Edmund looked at his brother and grabbing his sword he started to climb the rope that lead to the mast.

"Ready the harpoons!" Caspian shouted to the crew and they all grabbed one and join Peter and Caspian.

"Ready!" Peter shouted at them

"Aye, sir" the crewman shouted

"Now!"

And they all shot the harpoons hitting the serpent on the chest, while Edmund reach the top and looked at the serpent with Peter sword on his hand.

"Come on Eustace we need your help here" he said to himself wondering what was going with is cousin.

**Meanwhile:**

After been hit by the sword, Eustace flew away and landed on beach closer to the Dark Island. When he opened his eyes he saw Him: The Great Lion.

Aslan looked at him and he started to run his paw in the sand, and when he did that, something strange happened to Eustace. He became brighter and brighter and then he lift in the air and turned into a big red light and just like that when he land on the Ramandu's Island he was a boy again.

He opened his eyes and looked around, realizing he was a boy. Touching his body he realized the sword was gone. He stood up and looked around looking of it and there it was shining next to him. He knew what to do? He needed to help his family and grabbing the sword he started to run towards the Aslan's table. He was about to put the last sword on the table when something pulled him back stopping him from doing that.

In the meantime on the Dawn Treader everyone was looking up and Edmund, waiting for him to kill the serpent, but Edmund seem to look to something else.

"What is he doing?" Peter asked looking up

"He's been tempt" Elsa said looking at him.

"We have to do something" Lucy looked at Elsa.

"Now it's up to Edmund, Lucy. He need to believe in himself and forget the past." She said wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

"Edmund do it! Kill it!" Caspian shouted.

On the top of the mast Edmund was looking at Jadis with wide eyes.

"What are you trying to prove Edmund?" she asked him "That you're a man? I can make you that? I can make you my king. Just take my hand." She said standing her hand to him "Just give in"

"Come on Edmund, I believe in you. You can do it!" Elsa said with her eyes close.

Then it happened: the blade on Peter's sword became blue, meaning Eustace was able to put the last sword on the table. Edmund looked at the blade and looking at the serpent he stabbed him with it. And with that not only the serpent fell on the water dead, but the mist disappeared just like the dark clouds, and the blue sky started to appear.

Lucy looked up smiling

"The spell is lifting" she said

"We did it" Elsa said and they all hugged each other laughing and crying at the same time, knowing that from now on everything would be okay.

Edmund just climb down and they all hugged him.

"You did well Ed" Elsa said to him

"Well thanks for believing in me" he smiled and they hugged each other. "Here Peter, it helped a lot" he said giving him his sword back.

"Anytime Ed!" he said pulling him into a hug.

"Look!" Lucy said pointing to the water and they all looked at it and they started to see the missing boats thought the mist that was started to vanish.

"Mummy!" Gael shouted when she saw her mother and jumping in the water she swam towards her, with her father right behind her.

Elsa looked at the scene with tears filling her eyes and Peter wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him while the other hand rested on her baby lump.

"Are you two alright?" he asked her

Elsa looked at him and smiled

"Yes we are" and with smiled they kissed making Edmund groan

"Get a room you two" he smiled making Peter punched him in the arm laughing.

"I knew we would do it" Lucy said smiling at them.

"But we had help" Elsa said smiling too.

"Yes, it wasn't just us" Edmund nodded.

Caspian looked at them realizing what they were saying.

"You mean…" he started when they heard someone called them.

"Hey! Hey, I'm down here, Lucy! Elsa"

They all looked at each other and turned around and looked at the water and saw Eustace waving at them

"Eustace" Lucy said smiling

"You're all right!" Elsa smiled too.

"I'm a boy again. I'm boy!" he kept saying.

Reepicheep come to them and saw him too.

"Eustace! I see your wings have been clipped" and laughing he jumped into the water with him making everyone on the ship laughed at the scene.

"Where sky and water meet, where the wavers grow ever sweet" he started singing when he stopped tasting the water.

"It's sweet" he looked at Eustace who tasted as well and realize he was right. The water wasn't salty anymore, it was sweet.

"You're right!" he said

Then Reepicheep saw it, far way in the horizon

"Look, look" he said standing on Eustace shoulder and they all looked to their left and saw it.

"Aslan's country" Caspian said

"That means we must be close" Peter looked at him.

"Well we've come this far" Edmund looked at them smiling.

"Yes but first we need to clean this ship first. I'm sure we will get there this afternoon" Elsa said clapping her hand and looked at Eustace "And you get on board, you need to take that wet clothes and get news one before you catch a cold." She said moving on

"Wow, she started too acted like a mom now" Edmund said raising his eyebrow

"Yes and like a mom you better do what she says or she will squeeze your other here" Lucy giggled making Edmund and Caspian grabbed their ears and looked at each other they said at the same time

"We are going" and they left making Peter and Elsa laughed.

"Come on Lu" Peter said wrapping his arm around his little sister and they both got inside, knowing that finally everything was alright.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I know the journey is over but NOT THE STORY! Review. Let's pass the 140, okay :)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everyone, so here's another chapter of this story. I know, journey would come to an end but not the story. This was the harder chapter I had to write because I love Reepicheep, but I needed to do that, even if it was to hard and some tears were falling when I was writing. I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: dream lighting (you must check her story. She's a sweet girl and this is her first story so go easy on her and if you have any ideas help her, i will for sure), soulsistersinaslan, KesseGirl1, Guest, anniecarrots1, heavenxxbaby, marriedharrypottercast, Bubbles and Eva. It's sad that I see less and less reviews, I hope this story is not getting bad. Because of that, the chapter of the labour when Elsa will give birth will be sooner, I just hope we can reach the 300 reviews before it. I know you can do that.  
**

**So here it is the next chapter. Enjoy?  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 18**

After a while the ship couldn't go any further and they had to stop.

"I think we need to get on a boat from here" Caspian said.

"Yes I think so too" Peter agreed with him

They got on the boat with Peter and Caspian rowing through the white flowers, with Reepicheep on the prow and Edmund taking the wheel of the boat. Elsa, Lucy and Eustace were sitting next to each other watching the water.

"What do you think we're going to find there?" Lucy

"We will found out sooner" Elsa smiled at her and looked at the many white flowers "It's so beautiful!"

"It is, isn't it?" Lucy smiled.

Edmund looked at Eustace

"Hey, you never told us what was it like when Aslan changed you back?" he asked.

They all looked at him

"He's right, you never told us" Peter asked too.

Eustace looked at them and smiled a little.

"No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't do it myself. Then he came towards me. It sort of hurt, but it was a good pain." He started saying while they were listened his words "You know, like when you pull a thorn from your foot. Being a dragon wasn't all bad. I mean, I think I was a better dragon than I was a boy, really" he said looking at Lucy and Elsa. "I'm so sorry for being such a sop"

"It's okay, Eustace" Peter said to him "You were a pretty good dragon"

"And thanks to you, we broke the spell. We could never do without you" Elsa smiled at him making him smiled too.

Then Reepicheep turned to them and said

"My friends, we have arrived"

They all looked up and they saw it: a big wave that touched the sky. They knew that was the end of their journey.

They reached shore and got off the boat and started too walked towards the big wave, without notice they were not alone. Eustace was the first to see him

"Aslan" he said and everyone turned and saw Aslan for the first time there.

"We miss you" Elsa came hugging him, buried her face in his soft mane making him chuckle.

"Is good to see you too, my child, and see you're not alone" he looked at her belly seeing the small lump, making Elsa smiled and put her hand on her belly.

"Is this your country?" Lucy asked him

"No. my country lies beyond" he said looking to the wave.

Everyone looked at the big wave. It was so big that was impossible to see what was on the other side.

"Is my father in your country?" Caspian asked him.

"You can only find that out for yourself, my son" Aslan told looking at him "But you should know that if you continue there is no return"

Elsa looked at him. Caspian walked towards the water and touched it. Elsa kept looking at her cousin, she knew how much he wanted to see his father but she doesn't want him to go.

Caspian turned and faced them with tears in his eyes.

"You're not going?" Edmund asked him

"I can't imagine my father would be very proud that I gave up what he died for." He said "I spent too long wanting what was taken from me and not what was given. I was given a kingdom, a people, a new family" he looked at the Pevensies "I promise to be a better King."

"You already are" Aslan said to him

"And we are proud of you" Elsa said with tears rolling down her cheeks and the two cousins hugged each other

"Thanks for been by side all the time" he said smiling at her.

"You are our brother too Caspian" Peter smiled at shook his hand pulling him into a hug too

"That's means a lot hearing that, Peter" he said smiling too.

Then Reepicheep clears his throat and walked towards Aslan making a bow to him

"Your Eminence, ever since I can remember, I have dreamt of seeing your country. I've had many great adventures in this world but nothing has dampened that yearning. I know I am hardly worthy but with your permission, I would lay down my sword for the joy of seeing your country with my own eyes." He said to Aslan

"My country was made for noble hearts such as yours no matter how small their bearers be" Aslan said to him

"No one could be more deserving" Caspian looked at him

"It's true" Peter agreed "You are the bravest soldier I ever met. And we going to miss you" he said bowing to him.

Lucy walked towards and kneeling in front of him she asked

"May I?"

"Well, I suppose. Just this…" he started to say but before he could end Lucy holding him in her arms hugged him.

"Goodbye, Lucy" he said hugging her back.

After Lucy putting him down, Elsa walked towards and kneeled too. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she looked at him.

"Your Majesty, don't cry" he said to her.

"I can't help it. Now who is going to protect and guard my baby when it's born?" she asked

"I'm sure it will be very protected it, and I will be watching in Aslan's country, for sure" he said with a sad smiled.

"I promise I will tell her or him that there was a knight called Reepicheep, and he was a great friend of all of us. I will never forget you" she hugged him too crying

"I will never forget you too." He said sadly.

Putting back on the ground, she stood up and walked towards Peter, buried her face on his chest, crying hard. Peter wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer to him, resting his face on the top of her head, with tears rolling down his face too.

Eustace walked towards Reepicheep this time. He looked down and he also had tears rolling down his face.

"Don't cry" Reepicheep told him

"I don't understand" Eustace said looking at him "Will I not see you again? Ever?" he asked crying.

"What a magnificent puzzle you are, and a true hero. It has been my honor to fight beside such a brave warrior and a great friend" Reepicheep smiled and making a bow he ran towards a small boat that was already there waiting for him.

"I won't be needing this" he said taking out his sword and sticking it on the sand, he get on the boat and rowed to the big wave, saying goodbye to all of them and he disappear, leaving the girls crying and the boys sad too.

Then Aslan looked at Eustace.

"It's my time to leave now, isn't it?" Eustace asked him, making the others looked at him.

"Yes, your journey comes to an end, my child" Aslan said to him with a nod.

"Will I ever return" he looked at him

"Narnia may need you again" he nodded.

They all looked at Eustace and one by one they hugged him.

"Eustace, look for our mother" Peter asked him and Eustace smiled and nod.

"Of course I will, and good luck for both of you and baby. Is there any way I can know if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked them.

"Of course it will be a boy" Edmund said rolling his eyes.

"No, it's going to be a girl and you will wear a dress" Caspian said laughing.

Lucy looked at Aslan

"Aslan do you know if it will be a boy or a girl, right?" she asked him making Aslan chuckled and nodded his head.

"Really? Can you tell us?" Edmund asked

"That you will have to wait, my son but I can tell Eustace that when it's born you will know"

"Thank you" he said and then with a big roar a hole opened in the wave and with a last wave he walked through the hole and he disappear too.

"Now is time for you to return home. It will be a long journey" Aslan said looking at them.

"Will we see you again?" Peter asked him

"Of course you will see me again, my child. I will visit you in Cair. A lot of things will happen in the future that will not be good and you all need to be strong because dark times will threat Narnia, but only after new heir of Narnia born" he said "So don't need to worry until the time comes"

They all hugged Aslan. When was Elsa's turn she whispered something on his ear and he whispered back, making her smiled and hugged him tightly while Aslan chuckled.

When she got on the boat they all looked at her

"What?" she asked

"What did you two were whispering?" Edmund asked raising his eyebrow

"Nothing that concerns to you" she said sticking his tongue to him.

"He told you, didn't he?" Lucy asked at her smiling

"Told what?" she looked at her

"The gender of the baby" Lucy smiled.

"Maybe and no I will not say what his answer was" she giggled and looked at the water smiling.

_It would be a very funny 6 months teasing Caspian and Edmund_ she thought smiling and with that they returned to the Dawn Treader ready to make their journey back home.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. Lets pass the 250 :)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello everyone, here it is another chapter. Let me tell right away that there's only 6 chapter left for the Big day or Night! And you all will know if it's a girl or a boy and I will announce the WINNERS! Until Then continue to review so we can reach the 300 reviews before that. As usual I want to think my faithful reviewers: ariah23, soulsistersinaslan, anniecarrots1, Guest, Guest, Guest, KesseGirl1, Strawberrygold, Guest, Guest, Eva, Bubbles, dream lighting and heavenxxbaby.  
**

**So the journey continues. Hope you like it. Enjoy!  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 19**

September was passing by. On the 19th they celebrated Elsa's twenty birthday, after that the time seemed to pass a little faster and in a blink of an eye, September came to an end and October arrived, bringing the cold nights and the sometime the dark clouds.

It was the October 22nd and it was a sunny day, and they all decided to spend the afternoon on the main deck, enjoying the autumn sun.

Lucy was writing a letter for Susan, telling her everything; Gael was right next to her, smiling (she was happy since her mother was found), Peter was reading a book, sitting next to Elsa, who was sewing something. She was 4 months and an half months pregnant and her belly was already showing from the distance; Edmund and Caspian were paying a chess game for the third time since they were tied.

"Wow" Elsa said all the sudden, putting her hand on her belly.

"Is it kicking again?" Peter asked with a big smile on his face and rested his hand on her belly, feeling his child kicked under his palm.

"Can I feel it?" Gael asked looking at Elsa.

"Sure, come here" Elsa called her and Gael got up from her mother's lap and ran towards Elsa and resting her hand on her belly. After a while the baby moved again and she gasped looking at her.

"I felt it!" she smiled

"I know" Elsa laughed a bit looking at Gael's surprised look.

"Does it hurt when it moves?" she asked still with her hand on her belly.

"No it doesn't hurt, but it's strange" Elsa said rubbing her belly. The baby stopped moving. "I guess it's sleeping again" and she returned to what she was sewing.

"What are you doing?" Caspian asked looking at her.

"I'm doing a dress" she said and they all looked at her "And no, it's not for the baby" she continued without taking her eyes from her work, and they continued to do what they were doing.

"Besides by the way that kid kicks, of course it's a boy" Edmund said looking at her "Right?"

"I already told you, you are wasting your time" she laughed, making Edmund groan.

"Ed, just give it up, she won't tell, not even to me and I'm her husband" Peter closed his book and rubbed her back.

"Because, there's nothing to tell. I never said that I know the gender of the baby. Who started to think that was all of you, not me" she said.

"Oh come on, cousin. I know you to well. You know something" Caspian looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"What I know is that the three of you need a hair cut" she said making the three Kings looked at each other and they all touched their hair making Lucy laughed.

"I don't need a hair cut!" Edmund said.

Caspian looked at him and smiled.

"I agree with you. You need to let your hair grow so it will match with the dress you will wear when our niece is born" he looked at Elsa "Right?"

"Give it up Caspian!" Elsa said "And you will have your hair cut, right after I finish this, which it's done" and she looked at a beautiful purple dress.

"It's so beautiful" Lucy look at it smiling.

"Thank you. Do you like it Gael?" Elsa asked looking at the girl.

"Yes, I do" she nodded, touching the dress fabric.

"Good, because it's for you"

Gael gasped and looked at her.

"Really" she held the dress and looked at her mother, who came closer to watch the dress.

"Your Majesty, you didn't have too" Helaine told her.

"Yes I have. Gael deserves it" she said standing up "Now, Lucy get this three ready for their hair cut while I'll go with Gael and Helaine inside so Gael can put her new dress"

They looked at her and they winced when she said hair cut. Elsa looked at them.

"Do you want me to grab your ears again?" she asked

They stood up immediately

"I'll go first" Peter said

"No, I need more then you" Caspian said touching his hair.

"No way, I'm the youngest" Edmund looked at both of them.

They all laughed and while Lucy got everything ready, Elsa went inside with Gael and Helaine.

**[][][][][][][][]**

Helaine was helping Gael to undress her, while Elsa was holding the new dress in her hands.

"Helaine, what did you do in the Lone Islands?" she asked to the woman in front of her.

Helaine sighed and looked at her.

"Lately I didn't do too much, Your Majesty, since the slave traders arrived there. But before that I usually clean some homes. The money wasn't much but it helped a little."

"What about your husband?"

"My husband was in the same situation. He did whatever he got. Sometimes he went to the sea with other men and tried to catch some fish, but mostly he took care of the horses. He loves them." She sighed again.

"But now you two didn't have jobs, right?" Elsa asked looking at her.

Helaine shook her head.

"No. we are living with my sister in law when you got there. She's helping us a lot but she also had her own family to taka care off and we were trying anything to help her too, but its' very hard to get money so we could get a house for ourselves."

Elsa nodded and looked at Gael, who was putting her new dress on.

"Gael is a very sweet and intelligent young girl. Did she ever go to school?"

Helaine looked at Gael and then to Elsa.

"We never had money to put her in one. What she knows we tried to teach her at home."

Elsa nodded and smiled

"How do I look?" Gael asked twirling around.

"Beautiful" Elsa smiled and Gael hugged her

"When we reach home, will I ever see you and Lucy again?" she looked up and her with a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry. Maybe you will get good news before that" Elsa smiled "Now, what about you will show your new dress to everyone outside?"

Gael smiled and ran happy. When they reached the main deck, they all looked at her and smiled.

"Gael you look beautiful" Lucy said smiling.

"Thank you. Daddy, look what Queen Elsa did for me?" Gael ran to her father.

"It's beautiful" he smiled and looked at Elsa "Thank you for making my little girl happy. How can I ever thank you?"

"Maybe there is a way, Rhince" she smiled at him "But it's time to cut the hair of those three guys" she looked at them and they all huffed and winced, making Gael and Lucy laughed.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

It was late at night and everyone was already resting in their beds, except Peter and Elsa. The High King and Queen decided to take a nice warm bath before they go to bed. Elsa was sitting between Peter's legs, with her back pressed on his chest and her head was leaning against his right shoulder. His arms were wrapped around her waist underwater and he kept rubbing her belly, feeling the baby kicked once in a while.

"He's very active tonight!" he smiled pressing his lips on her left shoulder.

"He! Who told you it's a boy?" she turned her head so she could face him, smiling.

"Okay, then she's very active tonight!" he giggled.

"And who told you it's a girl either?"

He looked at her and frowned.

"So what kind of creature do you gave growing inside you?" he laughed

"Peter, don't say that about your child" she laughed too, smacking his hand which was rubbing her belly.

"Well you said it wasn't a boy or a girl" he winked and kissed her cheek making her giggled.

After a minute of silence he asked her.

"Sweetheart, what Aslan told to you about the gender of the baby?"

She looked at him.

"But why everyone thinks he told me about the gender of the baby?" she laughed.

"He didn't? Then why you two were whispering?" he raised his eyebrows.

She giggled making him pout.

"You look so cute when you pout like that!" she laughed.

"Is it working?" he asked

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone" she looked at him.

He nodded smiling

"I just asked him if we will have more children after this one and if I'm caring just one baby?" she said looking up at him.

"And what did he say?" he asked excited

"He said that I'm caring only one baby and we will have two more children" she giggled.

"Then why don't you say so?"

She laughed

"Oh come on, sweetheart, don't tell me that it isn't funny to tease Edmund and Caspian?"

He started to laugh too and kiss her cheek.

"You are so mean!"

"I know but you love me anyways" she laughed too

"Yes I do." He chuckled "You know, if someone told me, when we first met, that you would be my wife and we will be like this right now, with a baby on the way, I'm sure I would beheaded that person right there" he laughed more.

"Oh really? Well I can say the same. If someone told me I would marry you and that I would have to do it, you know what, with you, I'm sure I would punch the person" she laughed too.

"Excuse me. I don't see you complaining when we do it. Quite the contrary" he smirked.

"Maybe because you are so good on that subject!" she giggled.

"You are not the first one to tell me that" he laughed when she smacked his arm.

"PETER PEVENSIE!" she looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm kidding"

"You better!" she frown and she grabbed her chin and making her turned her face to him and he kissed her deeply.

After a while they pulled away and Elsa sighed.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked

"I want to talk with you all about an idea that I had when I was helping Gael putting her new dress with her mother"

"Really? Tell me and I must say that dress looked so good on her" he said kissing her temple.

"Thanks and they are a great family and when I was there I asked what they were doing and Helaine told me that right now they don't have jobs. They actually living with a sister in law and it's hard because Rhince sister has her own family too. They didn't have the money to put Gael on a school" she said looking up at him.

"That's so sad. So what do you have in mind?" he asked her.

"Well I was thinking, we still have housed in Cair village. And well Helaine told me that Rhince took care of horses and she used to clean houses, so we need someone to take care of the horses and I know Maria needs help too." She started

"So you just thought that we take them to Narnia and give them jobs?" he looked at her

Elsa nodded.

"And Gael can go to school in the village. Is a bad idea?"

Peter looked at his wife and smiled.

"Actually is a great idea, sweetheart. Rhince helped us too so it's the least we can do for them." He kissed her

"Do you think the others will think the same?"

"Of course they will and hey, even if they didn't I'm the High King remember, I have the last word and I agree"

Elsa smiled and pulled his face closer to her and kissed him, softly at first but soon the kissed turned to be deeper. Peter pulled away and looked at her eyes he said

"I want you" he smiled and started to kiss the curve of her neck making her closed her eyes and moaned a little.

"But the belly is a little bigger now. Won't it get in the way?" she asked with her eyes still close.

"Don't worry, we can do other positions which the belly won't be a problem." He whispered nibbling her earlobe making her shiver a little.

"Okay" she said.

And getting out of the tub, Peter grabbed a towel and tried to dry their bodies but the desires was to stronger and picking her up bride style he took her to their bed and gently put on the bed and covering their bodies he made love with her, showing her how much he loved her in the most physical way: united as one.

**A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Review it. Because if I see i will get less reviews, then I will think you start to think this story is getting boring and I will not upload everyday. And I don't want that. So keep reviewing, let's reach the 260 :)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here it is another new chapter. And I see you all enjoy the last chapter. With this one, it only left 5 chapters for the BIG MOMENT! As always I want to thank you to all my reviewers for their wonderful reviews. And they are: All the Guests, Willow Mellark, soulsistersinaslan, dream lighting, KesseGirl1, Eva, anniecarrosts1, Strawberrygold, heavenxxbaby, marriedharrypottercast, Bubbles and XxPeppermintzXx.  
**

**Now I want to wish a late HAPPY BIRTHDAY to marriedharrypottercast because yesterday was her birthday so this chapter is dedicated to YOU! :)  
**

**And in this chapter we will have Susan. Enjoy!  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 20**

Time continued to pass on board of the Dawn Treader. October came to an end and November arrived, making the days shorter and colder. It was November 10th and Caspian was on the main deck looking at the dark clouds in the sky. It was 4pm and he decided to talk with Captain Drinian about the journey and how long it would take to reach Cair.

"I think we will have some rain in the next few days!" Drinian said looking at the sky too.

"I think that too." Caspian sighed looking at him "How long till we reach the Lone Islands?"

"Well Your Majesty, I believe we reach the Lone Island in two weeks!" he said looking at him also.

Caspian thought for a while and then he spoke.

"That means we will reach Cair Paravel in a month?"

"More or less!" Drinian said "Which is very good. We don't want to sail during a snow storm."

Caspian nodded and saw Peter coming towards them with two mugs on his hand.

"Hey, what's going on?" Peter asked handle one of the mugs to Caspian "It's hot chocolate"

Caspian grabbed the mug and smiled sitting down on one of the stair steps while Peter sat next to him.

"Thank you" he said taking a sip on it. "Drinian was saying that we will reach Cair in a month"

Peter took a deep breath and looked at him

"That's good news. I miss Cair, Susan and sleep in my wonderful and comfortable bed, having a nice a good meal with everyone"

"Tell me about it. I miss that too and having a good nice bubble warm bath in my own bathroom" Caspian smiled

"Don't say anymore, please" Peter said and they laughed.

"Where is Elsa?" Caspian asked taking another sip on his hot chocolate.

"Still sleeping. Since she got pregnant, she's taking long naps after lunch" he smiled taking a sip on his mug too.

After a while in silence, Caspian looked at Peter and asked him what he wanted to ask for a while, since they left Aslan's country.

"Peter do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked looking back at his mug.

Peter looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking me that? Are you trying to tell me something?"

Caspian sighed a little. He wanted to tell someone about this and he knew Peter was the right person, since he was in love and he was married man now.

"You didn't answer my question? Do you believe that could happen to someone?" he asked again.

"I don't know. I believe it can exist something so strong when you look to someone, that you can feel the other person is the right one. I guess" Peter looked at him.

"Did that happen to you and Elsa?" he asked looking at Peter.

Peter giggled.

"Actually, no. It didn't happen to me and Elsa" he said remembering the first day he met his wife "When I first met Elsa I thought she was beautiful, yes, but also I thought she was a little stubborn."

Caspian laughed a bit.

"Oh yes, that's Elsa. She doesn't have any problem to tell you what she thinks, Royal or not" he said.

Peter nodded and smiled.

"I saw that. And maybe was because of that I started to think she was not like the other girls I met before."

"What do you mean?"

Peter looked at him

"Well, back in the Golden Age, many girls always tried to please me, like agreeing with everything I said or did, even when I knew they didn't like it. Maybe that's why I fell in love with Amelia, my fiancée back then."

"Did you love her?" Caspian asked him

"Like I said before, I did love her. She was the daughter of a Lord and she was nice, a little shy, but she was a good listener. We used to talk a lot after my long meetings and she always listened to me. When I asked her hand in marriage I knew I was choosing right, but over the time that fire that we had in the beginning of our relationship was getting cold. There was no spark anymore, I felt she was more like a good friend that my fiancée. So when I met your cousin and I saw she didn't have any problem to shout and tell me what she thought, even after she found out I was the High King, I started to think that she was different from everyone else and I fell in love with her. And trust me the love I fell for her is so much stronger. I can't imagine my life without her anymore. She is my soul mate and now we will be bond forever" he smiled happy looking at his wedding ring.

"Well of course because my cousin was destiny to be with you, remember?" he chuckled

"I know and I'm glad I met her. She makes my feet on the ground and she has no problem to tell me when I'm wrong" he laughed too.

"Do you think I will love someone like you and my little cousin?" Caspian looked at him with a serious looked.

Peter patted his shoulder and smiled.

"Of course you will, actually I think you already found her"

Caspian looked at him with wide eyes.

"Come on Caspian, you came here every night looking at the stars, I know you don't do that only because you like to watch them. You are trying to find the Blue Star, Liliandil" he smiled when Caspian looked at the mug "And Elsa told me" he laughed.

"Do you think I will see her again?" he asked looking at him

"Of course you will. If you two are meant to be together, then nothing will take you apart. Looked at me and your cousin, 1300 years separated us and now we are married and with a baby on the way. And no I don't know the gender, stop asking" he said.

Caspian thought for a while and nod

"I guess you are right"

"Of course I'm right. Now I want to talk to you about something. Elsa had an idea a few weeks ago and well I agreed but I want to talk to you about it."

"What is it?" Caspian asked

Peter told him about the conversation Elsa had with Helaine a few weeks ago and the idea she told him about they all go to Narnia with them.

"So what do you think?" he asked after a while

"I think that was a great idea" Caspian agreed with him "We need people to help us and well, Mr. Rhince helped us a lot and Gael is already very attached to Lucy and Elsa. Want to talk to them right now?"

"Let's go" Peter said standing up followed by Caspian and they were looking for Mr. Rhince and his family asking to met them in a few minutes in the map room.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Edmund was sitting by the table in the map room, with a piece of paper in front of him and a quill in his hand. He was looking to the wall in front of him in a deep thought, that he didn't even listen Elsa enter in the room and sit on the couch eating an apple.

Lucy looked at her and placed her hand on her five months belly.

"How is my beautiful niece?" she asked smiling.

"You mean nephew!" Edmund said from his seat making Lucy rolled her eyes and Elsa giggled.

"Well niece or nephew, it's sleeping now that I'm awake." Elsa groaned "I was sleeping so well when I woke up with it turning and kicking. I had to get up and when I did that, it stopped moving and now I know it's sleeping"

"Maybe SHE didn't like to know you were lay down" Lucy said rubbing her belly.

"I hope it doesn't become a habit because I need to sleep at night and I'm sure your brother won't be very please if he doesn't sleep at night too. You know, more then everyone else, how cranky he is in the morning when he doesn't sleep well at night?" she giggled making Lucy laughed too.

"Will you please shut up, you two; I'm trying to think here!" Edmund huffed from his seat.

"What are you doing anyway? You are writing on that piece of paper like hours" Lucy asked him.

Edmund looked at both of them with a smirk on his face.

"Well I'm making a list of the shores Caspian will make when he loose the bet we made"

Elsa and Lucy looked at each other.

"Don't you think you better wait until the baby actually born first?" Elsa looked at him taking a bite on her apple.

"No, because I know I'm going to win" he looked back to the paper in front him.

"You better be careful before Karma can bite you right in the butt" Lucy giggled and Edmund looked at her and stuck his tongue.

"Let me see what you have there" Elsa stood up and stood behind him.

"No, that's secret" he said hiding the paper

Elsa looked at him with a hard look.

"That list exist thanks to me, because I'm the one who is caring the reason of that bet, so you better show me that paper right now" she said a mood swing hit her for a few minutes.

"Okay, okay" he said and he handled the paper and she read the list out loud.

_List of shores for Caspian_

_ say your majesty everytime I asked him to do something_

_ taking my breakfast in bed_

_ make my bedroom and bathroom_

_ do all my paper work_

_ give my bath for the day_

_ cut my nails and wash my back_

Elsa looked at him with wide eyes:

"Do you think that Caspian will cut your nails and wash your back?"

"Bet is a bet" he smirked

"Good luck with that" she said sitting back.

Then the door opened and Peter and Caspian enter with Mr. Rhince and his family right behind them. Edmund looked at up and grabbed the paper, putting in his pocket.

"What are you writing that we can't see?" Caspian asked him

"Nothing that concerns to you" he said looking at him.

"Well it does, he's making the list of shores you will have to do when he won the bet" Elsa said smiling when Peter sat next to her and kissed her belly rubbing it.

Edmund looked at her folding his arms

"Thanks a lot Elsa" he said shaking his head.

Caspian looked at him and laughed.

"Good luck with that, because I'm not going to lose the bet, you will and I already know what kind of dress you will wear, and you going to be so sexy in it" he laughed even more making Edmund huffed.

"In your dreams" he said

"We will see about that, brother" Caspian smiled "But that is not the reason Peter and I came here with Mr. Rhince family" he sat down and looked at Peter

"Well we brought you here because my wife had an idea a few weeks ago and I thought it was a great idea. I already talked to Caspian and he agreed too. So that's why we called you here." He said looking at Elsa and smiled, and then he looked back at them.

"Well my wife told me you having a little problem getting job in the Lone Islands and money is not coming out for you." He started.

Rhince looked at them and nodded

"That's right your majesty. It's very hard." He said sadly.

"I believe that, and that's why my wife thought that we can help you" he smiled.

They all looked at him with a surprised looked on their faces.

"Helps us?" Helaine said "Your Majesties, you already helped us a lot"

"Nonsense" Lucy said smiling "Tell us Peter"

"Well we just moved to Cair Paravel and not every Telmarines moved to the village so, we still have some empty houses there and we need someone to work in the stables and taking care of the horse, and Elsa told me Maria needs someone to help in the castle, so what do you think?" he asked smiling

"You mean we can live in Narnia and I can see you all day and I can watch the baby?" Gael asked with a big smile on her face

Elsa nodded and smiled at her

"And you can go to school too" she said.

Gael gasped and looked at her parents jumping around.

"Oh please daddy, mummy, please say yes" she begged

They looked at her and then to them

"I don't know what to say?" Rhince said

"How about yes" Edmund smiled

They looked at each other and then looking at Gael who was pouting. Smiling the nodded

"Yes and thank you so so so much" Helaine said with tears in her eyes

"Yes!" Gael jumped and hugged her mother and father and then ran to Lucy and hugged her too and then she hugged Elsa, more gently because of the belly making everyone laughed.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Susan was walking around, talking to the servants and check everything. She was in the baby's room looking at the walls, which were already all painting.

"The room is beautiful. Elsa and Peter are going to love it" she smiled.

Emily entered the room and called her.

"Your majesty the rooms are ready too" she said

"Thank you Emily I'm going right away" she looked at her and she left the room with a curtsy.

Taking a good look on the room she left it and looking around Peter and Elsa's bedroom she smiled and left the room too, going to meet Maria and taking a look at the other rooms.

It was December 9th and a few days ago she got a note saying they were arriving in four days. Since that time she spent all of her days making sure the bedrooms were alright and mostly to make sure the baby's room was finished before they arrived, and know that was the day before they arrival she was took one last look to everything. She missed them so much and she could wait to see them and hugged them, to hear their adventures and to see Elsa and her belly. She knew that her belly was bigger since she was already 6 months pregnant.

Taking a deep breath and looked at everything she decided to return to her bedroom, take a nice bath and getting a sleep night because the next day was a big day: the day that her family finally gets home.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good?Bad? Tell me in your reviews. Can we reach the 290? **

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello everyone, here it is another chapter and with we getting closer and closer to the big moment. I can't believe this story already pass the 5000 views and it's almost on the 300 reviews mark. And that is all thanks to YOU OUT THERE, who read and review this story. I want to thank to my wonderful reviewers: Arwin Fred, cindyjorge1, soulsistersinaslan, to all the Guests, anniecarrots1, Eva, KesseGirl1, heavenxxbaby and dream lighting for their wonderful reviews.  
**

**Now in this chapter finally they arrived to Cair Paravel. Enjoy  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 21**

Susan woke up the other very excited. Her family was getting home, finally and she couldn't wait to see them and hugged them and asking them everything she wanted to know.

She got up from bed and walked towards the balcony door and put them aside watching the sky: it was very cloudy. The centaurs told her that it may snow soon, and she was relieved that they were not in the see during that.

She went to her bathroom, took a nice warm bath, got dressed, combed her hair and walked out of the bedroom towards the dining room for her breakfast. A long the way she met Professor Cornelius.

"Your Majesty, already awake at this time?" he asked her looking at her through his small glassed and smiled at her.

"I couldn't sleep. I can't wait for they too arrived" she said smiling excitedly.

"Well you will have to wait a little longer, they only reach the port around 2pm, your majesty." He said still smiling.

"I know." She looked at him "Do you want to take breakfast with me?"

He looked at her and nodded.

"I didn't eat anything yet, so I will accept your offer, my Queen" he said bowing his head towards and smiling the two walked towards the dining room, where the table was already ready. They entered in the room and took their places and started to eat.

"I missed them so much" Susan said taking a bite on her butter toast.

Professor was taking a sip on his coffee and looked at her.

"I miss them too. I bet they have a lot of things to tell us" he said

Susan nodded and took a sip on her orange juice.

"I bet they have and they have to tell me everything. I want to know the details. And I can't wait to see Elsa. I bet her belly is bigger and I'm sure she looked stunning" she smiled looking at the old man in front of her.

The Professor nodded and smiled.

"I can't believe she will be a mother. It looked like it was yesterday she was a little girl running through the corridors of the castle calling for me to show her the stars and tell her the names of the constellations." He thought

Susan smiled too.

"You always cared for her and for Caspian, didn't you?" she asked him.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, your majesty. I like those two like they are my own grandchildren. I promised myself I would care of that for the rest of my life. And I never imagined I could live to see the day she met His Majesty the High King and the day she got married, and now they will have a little Prince or Princess"

"I know. I feel the same about my brother. When he got engaged back in the Golden Age, I was excited because I thought she was the girl from the star prophecy and I wanted to organize their wedding and I imagined playing with my nephews and nieces. But that never happened and now finally I'm going to be an aunt and I let me tell you something, Professor. That kid, boy or girl, will be so beautiful" she giggled.

The Professor nodded and smiled

"And I'm sure it will be a great ruler too" he said making Susan nodded and they finished their breakfast talking about the future Prince or Princess.

**[][][][][][][][]**

They were at the Narnia Port waiting for the ship to appear at the horizon. It was 2:10 pm and Susan, Professor Cornelius, Glenstorm and Trumpkin were all waiting for them.

"They are late." Susan said a little nervous "Do you think something happened along the way?" she asked

"Relax your majesty, I'm sure everything is fine and they will be here in no time" Glenstorm said looking at her.

All the sudden a griffin named Gold came to them and landed next to Susan.

"They are here your majesty. I just saw the ship from upstairs" he said and Susan smiled happily.

10 minutes later the ship appeared and reached the Narnia Port. Lucy was waving and smiling at them, very happy to see her sister and friends again.

"Susan! Susan" she shouted and soon the ship stopped, she got off of her and ran to her sister, giving her a big hug.

"Lucy, I'm so glad you are here. I've missed you so much" Susan said smiling at her.

"I've missed to you too." She said smiling

"We all do" Edmund said behind her and Susan hugged him tightly, even know Edmund didn't like hugs very much, but this time she didn't care. She missed her little brother and she would hug him, even of he liked it or not.

"Susan okay I get it, you missed me: Now back off, I need to breath" he said rolling his eyes and tried to back off of her. After a while she let him go and hugged Caspian and Peter.

"I missed you guys so much" she said smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Su, we missed you too. But we are here now" Peter smiled kissing his sister's forehead.

Then Susan looked at Elsa, who was right beside Peter with her hand resting on her big 6 months belly.

"Oh my God, Elsa. You look a lot different since the last time I saw you." She giggled and Elsa laughed too.

"I know. Especially on my stomach area" she said and she walked towards Susan and gave her a hug, well at least they tried to hug each other, since the belly was in the way between them. After a while they pulled apart and Susan rubbed her belly.

"How is everything with the baby and the pregnancy?" she asked.

"Well I think everything is okay. I'm going to see Maria right away and we are starving" she said pouting.

"I thought that was the first thing I would hear from Edmund, not you" she laughed looking at him.

"Well I was about to say too but Elsa was quicker" Edmund said folding his arms and looked at both of them.

"Well you got lucky I know you too well and I already asked the servants to make a nice meal and served us in the tea room, since it's the warmest place and I'm sure you are cold too." Susan said smiling at him.

"Thank you so much, Susan" Caspian said and then he looked at Rhince and his family and looked at Susan "By the way Susan, we liked to introduce you Rhince, his wife Helaine and his daughter Gael. They will work for us now" he said.

Susan looked at them and smiled

"Welcome to Narnia and Cair Paravel. I got the note and I already made sure your new house in the village was ready for you. You will found food and new clothes too"

"Thank you, Your Majesty" Rhince said bowing to her.

"You're welcome" she said.

"You are so beautiful too" Gael said looking at the Gentle Queen making Susan smiled at the little girl.

"Well you are very beautiful too, Gael" she said making the little girl giggled. "Well you must be hungry too. I already told the servants to prepare a meal for you too."

"That's a great idea Susan. I want to see Maria before I eat, Maybe Helaine want to go with me and you already can meet Maria and talk to her about your job here" Elsa said looking at Helaine.

"That would be great, your majesty" she said

"Then let's go. I will meet you in the Tea Room in no time okay" Elsa said and with that they all walked towards Cair for a nice meal that they missed it so much.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

They were all in the Tea Room, eating a good meal and drinking some wine and orange juice. Only Elsa was still with Maria, to see if everything was okay with her pregnancy.

"But tell me. How is Eustace?" she asked sitting in an armchair looking at them

"Well, Eustace returned to England and trust me Susan, if you saw him right now, you will never recognize him. He's totally different boy" Edmund said eating.

"Are you serious?" she asked with wide eyes

They all nodded and smiled.

"Yes. He's no longer the brat we used to know." Lucy smiled thinking of her cousin.

"I know and I never thought I would never say this but I'm going to miss him." Peter said with a smiled.

They all nodded

"Unbelievable" Susan said to herself.

"Not really" Edmund looking at her "It happened to me too. I was a brat and I'm a different person. I think Narnia and Aslan have the power to change us" he said nodding his head.

"You are right, my friend" Caspian smiled at him patting his shoulder.

"And Reepicheep left to Aslan's country!" Susan sighed sadly "I'm going to miss him so much"

"We all will" Peter sighed too. He really admired that mouse.

Then Elsa entered in the room and sit next to Peter.

"So what Maria said?" he asked rubbing her belly feeling the baby moved under his palm.

"Well everything is okay. The baby is fine and we are on schedule for the second week of March, but Maria told me that babies can born a week earlier or later, but it's in the beginning of March." She said smiling

"Can't wait for that." Lucy said giggling.

"Me too Lucy, especially because my feet are already started to swollen and soon other uncomfortable things will happened, like back and pelvis hurt, the Braxton Hicks contractions which can confused as the real contractions, needing to pee every 10 minutes and don't know how to find a position to sleep" she winced.

"Actually the last one is already happened" Peter looked at her.

Elsa looked at him

"Well I'm sorry if your child sometimes decided to wake up in the middle of the night" she said frowning.

Peter smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"I know it's not your fault sweetheart" he said.

"Elsa did Helaine already talked to Maria?" Caspian asked her.

"Yes and she can start tomorrow. Maria was so please to know we found someone to help her." She said eating her meal.

"Where are they now?" Lucy asked her.

"Trumpkin took them to the village to show them their new house. They want some time alone and they were tired, so I said it was okay" she said.

"I think you did well, but tell me. I want to know everything single detail about the journey" Susan asked and they all smiled and started to tell her every detail about what happened to them since the day they left Cair Paravel.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

It was late at night and after spent the say telling their journey in the Tea Room with Susan, they lost track of time. Outside, the snow started to fall and they all decided they need to go to their bedrooms and have a nice good sleep in they comfy beds that they missed so much for the past months.

Susan decided to show the baby's room to everyone, before they go to bed. When they entered in Peter and Elsa's room they opened the door that linked from inside their bedroom and they all gasped: the room looked amazing with light colours and on the walls they all could see Aslan, Cair Paravel, the Coronation, some of Narnians heroes back on the Golden Age and there he was: Reepicheep. They all sighed when they saw the picture of the brave Knight of Narnia.

"I hope you like it. I try to make as neutral because we don't know the gender yet" Susan said smiling looking at them

Peter was looking at the room with his mouth opened in shock.

"Susan the room is amazing. It's so beautiful" he looked at her and hugged her.

"I'm glad you like it" she said happy with herself.

Elsa turned to face her.

"Like it? I love it" she smiled and she felt the baby kicked "And I think the baby likes it too" she giggled.

"I'm glad you two like it. And now I think you need to rest. I'm going to rest too. See you tomorrow" she said hugging them and left the room leaving the future parents getting ready to bed.

They closed the door and entering in their bedroom they started to change to go to bed.

Elsa was lying on her back while Peter had his ear on her belly.

"Sweetheart, the baby won't talk to you, you know?" she giggled making him laughed too and looked at her.

"I know but I just enjoying feeling it kicked." He said and he looked back at her belly and kissed it he said to it "I can't wait to see you and have you in my arms. And no matter if you are a boy or a girl, I hope you have your mother's beautiful eyes" he smiled kissing her belly again.

"Well I want him or her to have your blue eyes" she giggled and he lay next to her wrapping his arm around her belly.

"Then we will have a problem" he laughed and kissed her deeply.

After a while they pull apart and she looked at him.

"Sweetheart, will you still love when I get even bigger then this. When I can't put my shoes and pick up things?" she asked looking at him with a worried on her face.

Peter looked at her

"What kind of question is that?" he asked her

"Well I will be a lot bigger and with so much skinner girls out there, I'm sure I will be uglier then them and you could regret to be with me" she said looking down.

Peter made her looked at him and smiled

"I don't care out big you will be. I will love you even more and you know why?" he said and Elsa shook her head "because you are caring my child in here and you are the one who will put it in this world safely and I would never be so proud and lucky to say to everyone: that is my wife caring my child and I can't wait to have more kids with you"

Elsa looked at her and tears started to form in her eyes, showing that a mood swing was hitting her at that moment.

"You are the best husband in the world and I'm so lucky to have you in my life" she said sniffing a little making him pulling her closer to him.

"I'm the lucky one." He said kissing he head and pulling the covers up a little "Come on, let's go to sleep in our comfy bed that I'm sure we miss so much" he giggled

Elsa laughed a bit and nod

"Oh yes. I can't believe we finally going to sleep in our bed" she smiled

"Me too babe. Let's go to sleep, you need to rest more then everyone else" he said and with that they kissed goodnight and feel asleep with Peter's arms wrapped safely around her belly in their bedroom in Cair Paravel.

**A/N: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews? Let's pass the 300 reviews ;)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello everyone: Here's another chapter. I want to thank you because we passed the 300 reviews mark. AMAZING! SO happy! I want to thank you to all of you, especially too: Guest, Guest, Prongspayne, Guest, marriedharrypottercast, Bubbles, ariah23, dream lighting, Willow Mellark, Guest, Guest, Guest, soulsistersinaslan, LucyReywood, Strawberrygold, anniercarrots1, KesseGirl1, Eva, sunnyglows and heavenxxbaby for their wonderful reviews. I want to tell that tomorrow I will write the BIG MOMENT! You will have to wait for Thursday to found out if it's a girl or a boy.  
**

**For now Christmas is arriving in Narnia. Enjoy :)  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 22**

Days passed by in Narnia. The days were cloudy and snow started to fill the Narnian landscape in white, making it even more magical.

It was five days before Christmas and the three Kings were outside trying to pick the perfect tree, since it wasn't snowing, to put in the Tea Room because it was the perfect place in the castle and they spent a lot of their time there during the winter. The three Queens were in there, getting the Christmas decorations ready before the guys arrived with the tree.

It was the second time Caspian and Elsa celebrate Christmas with a Christmas tree. They used to celebrate it since they were little, but never had a Christmas tree and never heard about that. Their Christmas was celebrated it with a family meal and nothing else. It was last year, when the Pevensies told them about the tree and they thought it was so beautiful, that they decided to have a Christmas tree every year and since it was their first Christmas in Cair Paravel, they choose the Tea Room for putting their tree.

Right now, the girls were sitting on one of the soft couches in the room trying to untied the sparkly Christmas ribbons.

"How these ribbons got like this?" Elsa sighed.

"Tell me about it. I'm getting tired of doing this." Lucy sighed too looking at the golden ribbon in her hand tied like a ball.

Susan giggled, taking out the different Christmas balls out from another box, when Elsa gasped and rested her hand on her belly, rubbing it.

"I know you don't like when mummy stays in this position for so long" she said and stood up for a while, stretching her back.

"I see the baby kicked" Susan smiled.

"Kicked and pressed its foot in one of my ribs, and when that happen I need to stand up" Elsa said looking at her stomach, where they could see it moving.

"I saw that!" Lucy gasped putting her hand on the same spot where the baby kicked.

After a while the baby stopped moving, indicated that it found a good position to take a nice nap and Elsa sit down again resting her back on a pillow and continued to untie the ribbon she had on her hands.

"How does it feel?" Susan asked looking at her.

"It's strange. I mean, it's another human been inside you that moves and kick" she smiled.

"Are you scared about the labour?" Lucy asked her.

Elsa thought for a while and looked back at her.

"I try not too think about it until the time comes, but of course I'm little nervous about it. I mean, I never had a baby before and I don't know how much painful it is. I only imagined by the screams my mother gave when she was giving birth my little brother." She said.

"Well, we will be by your side when the time happens, and you will be in good hands" Susan looked at her smiling and Elsa nodded, smiling too.

"I know. I wish Peter could be by my side during that time but I don't think it's a good idea. What do you think?" she asked.

"I think it's up to you but you know how guys react to those things. I'm sure Peter will freak out if he sees you in such pain. I think it's better if he stays with Caspian and Edmund outside the room" Susan said.

"I think you are right" She nodded.

Lucy looked at her and blushing a little she asked Elsa

"Elsa, may I ask you something?"

"Sure Lucy, what is it?" she looked at her.

"How is it to be with someone you love?" she asked.

Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Lucy?"

Lucy blushed even more and playing with her fingers she asked again.

"You know, been with someone in a private way?"

Elsa realized what Lucy was asking and looked at Susan and then back to Lucy again.

"Oh, you mean THAT way!"

Lucy nodded and looked up at her.

"Well, I don't know how to say" she said thinking for a while and blushed a little too. They she looked back at Lucy and said "It's a pleasure I can't explain by words. You feel amazing, loved and complete and like a true woman" she smiled thinking of all the time she and Peter made love.

"Does it hurt?" Lucy asked again.

"Only the first time, but it's only last for a few moments. But if the person you choose to be your first, loves you very much, which I'm sure he will, then he will be gentle, just like your brother was with me." She smiled at her sister in law.

"I know it's not my business but do you and Peter still do it?" this time it was Susan who asked.

"Not like we used too, but yes, sometime we still do it, like we did 4 days ago" she said.

"But how about the baby and the belly?" Lucy asked her.

"I talked to Maria about that when I found out I was pregnant, and she told me it was okay to continue to be sexually active, actually it was good for me. About the baby, it's okay because the baby is protect it inside my womb so Peter will never reach it, and about the size of the belly, your brother showed me there are other positions I never thought it exist it to make love, that leaves the belly out of the way" she laughed. "And don't asked me how he learn that, but I must say I want to do it even when I'm not pregnant" she blushed making Susan laughed and Lucy giggled.

"Like what?" Susan asked

"I say it some other time" she winked at her and they continued what they were doing.

After a while the three Kings arrived with the tree and put it next to the balcony door.

"It's beautiful. A little bigger compare to the one we had last year" Susan said looking at it.

"Well, here the trees are bigger then the one near the Telmarine Castle" Caspian said helping her and Lucy to decorating the tree.

Peter came to his wife and sitting next to her he leaned down and kissed her belly.

"How are the two loves of my life?" he asked leaning up and kissing her on the lips.

"We are fine. The baby is sleeping now but a few minutes ago it wasn't too happy about the fact I was sitting for too long. I had to stand up for a while" she said running his fingers through his hair. "You're so sweaty!"

"Try to care a tree all away from the forest to here, climbing all those hundreds steps to reach the main door and then even more steps to come here." He giggled "I all want is to have a bath. Do you want to join me?" he smiled kissing her neck making her giggle.

"Hey you two, behave. There's a child here" Caspian said looking at the married couple.

"I hope you are talking about Lucy, Caspian?" Edmund looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Actually brother, I was talking about you. Lucy is 14 but it's way more mature" he smiled.

"Hey" Edmund said throwing the ribbon he had in his hand making Caspian laughed.

"Don't you dare doing that again, Edmund Pevensie" Susan shouted at him "We took the all afternoon undoing those ribbons, so if you want to live until Christmas, you better dropped that right now"

Edmund looked at her.

"But he called me a child!" he said pouting, making everyone laughing. Then there was a knock on the door and Emily entered the room with a letter on her hand. When Edmund saw her he stood up and walked towards her with smile on his face.

"Hello Emily. How are you? Come in!" he said making Emily blushed a little and everyone looked at each other with a smirk on their faces.

"I'm very well, your majesty!" she said very shy.

"What brings you here?" Elsa asked from her seat.

"This letter is from King David from Archenland and arrived today" she said giving the letter to Edmund, who was staring at her.

"A letter? That's strange. I hope everything is okay" Peter frowned "Edmund, give me the letter, please" he said to him but Edmund was still looking at Emily and didn't even pay attention to his brother.

"Hello Edmund! Wake up!" Lucy said snapping her fingers in front of his face and took the letter from his hand.

"What?" he said looking at her.

"Stop looking at Emily. You looked like you're hypnotized" Caspian said laughing.

Emily blushed deeply and Edmund looked at him.

"Well I can admire a beautiful woman too. Is not only you and Peter" he said winking at them.

"I must go help my mom. Excuse me" Emily curtsy and left the room, and Edmund sat down on his chair.

"Poor Emily. She was so red. You know she's very shy" Elsa said looking at him with a serious face "She's the daughter of a great woman and I personally like, so you better don't play with her or I'll kick your ass."

Edmund looked at her.

"Don't worry; I'm not that kind of guy. Who should know me by now" he said.

"Just saying."

Peter was reading the letter while the others just finished decorating the tree.

"Guys, this is an invitation to spend the New Year's Eve in Archenland" he said finishing reading and looked at them.

"That would be so nice. I will like to go" Lucy said excited.

"Me too" Susan said "It will be good to see them. Who else was invited? Did he say?" she asked looking at her brother.

"Everyone: Narnia, Calormen, Galma, Tashbaan, Ettinsmoor, Telmar, Terebinthia"

"I hope nothing bad happens there!" Caspian said frowning.

"I won't believe anyone would do something crazy in King's David party" Edmund said.

They all nodded and Susan asked after a while.

"So, are we going?"

"Are you able to go? It's eight hours of journey, sweetheart!" Peter asked looking at Elsa.

"Of course. It will be nice to see everyone"

"And not to mention that everyone will be shocked when they see your almost 7 months belly, by that time" Caspian said smiling.

"Oh, that's right. Nobody knows you're expecting" Susan said "I didn't tell anyone yet"

"Then it's time to show them" Peter smiled rubbing her belly.

"Okay, so let's send a reply saying we are in" Caspian said grabbing a quill and started writing to King David of Archenland.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

It was the night before Christmas and everyone was getting their presents under the Christmas tree. They all decided to open the presents on next day, on Christmas day.

Edmund was walking through the corridor, headed to the Tea Room with his pile of presents on his arms, while Caspian was caring his presents too. Since the pile of presents was blocking their vision, they didn't see the way and bumped into each other, falling on the marble floor with present all over the place.

"CASPIAN looked what you did!" Edmund shouted

"ME, you were the one who bumped in the first place" Caspian shouted at him

Susan, Lucy and Peter came running from their rooms when they heard the yelling and when they reach the two Kings, and saw them on the floor with presents all around them; they started too laugh very hard.

"What happened?" Elsa asked, arriving a few moments later, since because of her belly she walked slower but when she got their she saw the scenario in front of her. "Oh my, are you two okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, but I seriously hope you didn't break any of my presents you were a dead man Caspian" Edmund said standing up and started to pick up his presents.

"I can say the same thing" Caspian said standing up too.

"Come on we will help" Peter rolled his eyes and pick up some of the presents from the floor and entered in the Tea Room and put it on under tree.

"Finally all the presents are here" he said.

"Can we open tonight?" Lucy asked pouting.

Peter smiled at her sister, she always did that face when she wanted something but this time would not work.

"This time is not going to work Lu. We all agree to open the presents tomorrow." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder making her huff and folding her arms across her chest.

"But we can give our present to the professor!" she said looking at him.

Peter thought of a while.

"Yes, we can" and grabbing a golden wrapped present, he walked out of the room and said to the others.

"We decided to open our presents tomorrow but we can give the professor his present tonight!"

"Yes, that's a good idea!" Caspian nodded.

They all turned when saw Gael with her mother.

"Hey Gael." Elsa smiled when the little girl ran towards and hugged her gently and then rubbed her belly.

"Merry Christmas" she said

"Merry Christmas to you too" they all said to them.

"Going home?" Lucy asked her

Helaine nodded

"Yes, we are going to have our first Christmas dinner together for a long time. And all thanks to you we have food to eat. I don't know how I can thank you enough"

"That's okay; you don't need to thank us. We are happy that you and your husband are enjoying here" Susan smiled at her

"Which remind me, since it's Christmas" Elsa said and entered the Tea Room and after a while she came out with a red present on her hand "Merry Christmas, Gael" and handle the present.

"For me?" she said gasping and started to open the present and a big smiled appeared on her face when she saw a beautiful doll with long brown hair.

"Do you like?" Elsa asked

"I loved it. She's so beautiful. I'm going to name her Elsa" she smiled happy

"That's a very beautiful name" Peter smiled at the little girl.

"Gael it's getting late. Let's go home and thank you your majesties" Helaine said looking at them "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" they said to them and they walked to the Professor Study and knock on the door, hearing his voice from the inside saying to come in. They all entered and he stood up from his seat.

"Your Majesties, Merry Christmas" he said smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Professor" they all say and Elsa hugged, or tried to hug him since the belly was already on the way.

"We came here to give your present. Hope you like it!" Peter said handling the present. He looked at it and grabbed it

"Your majesties, you didn't have too" he said smiling and opened the present, seeing a beautiful golden telescope. "Oh by Aslan, it's beautiful. Thank you so much"

"We thought you would like it, since you always like to watch the stars and your last one was broken by my father, so when I saw this on the village I had to buy it. We all did" Elsa smiled at the old man.

"It's the best present I ever got" he smiled and they all hugged him and wished them a Merry Christmas. After a while talking with him and actually seeing the stars from his new telescope they all said goodnight and head it for their bedrooms, for a good night sleep waiting for Christmas morning.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Can we reach the 330 reviews? :)**

**Love ya all  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey everybody. Hope you are all okay and well here it is another chapter. I see you will reach the 350 reviews before the big moment, which is good. I want to thank to my wonderful reviewers: All the Guests, Arwin Fred, dream lighting, KesseGirl1, ariah23, soulsistersinaslan, cindyjorge1, anniecarrosts1, heavenxxbaby, Strawberrygold, Eva and Bubbles, for their amazing reviews. YOU GUYS ROCK and it is because of you I wrote this story. I must say that the chapter you are waiting for is WRITTEN :) you only have to wait 2 more days to found out who won the the bet: Caspian or Edmund. And I will announce the WINNERS. And after that I need to know their real names so I can make the characters with their names.  
**

**But right now let's see the Presents :) Enjoy.  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 23**

Christmas morning arrived in Narnia. Snow was falling and outside everything was white and cold, making inside the houses and the castle cozier, especially under the covers where the Kings and Queens were still sleeping, except the youngest Queen.

Lucy woke up a little after 8am and sat up quickly in bed with a big smile on her face. It was Christmas morning, meaning she finally would open the presents. Getting out of the bed and put her warm robe and her fluffy slippers and opened the curtains of her balcony doors and smiled when she saw it was snowing.

Running outside her bedroom, stood in the middle of the corridor and shouted:

"IT'S CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! WAKE UP!"

No one came at the doors and she sighed decided to do something more drastic and started to knock on the doors.

Elsa opened her bedroom door; her big belly was the first thing that appeared first.

"Merry Christmas Lucy!" she smiled to the girl and hugged her.

"Merry Christmas Elsa! Where is Peter?" she said picking inside the bedroom and saw her brother still on the bed, sleeping on his stomach with his face buried on the pillow.

"I tried everything but he just complained that it was too early yet. And I thought I was the sleepy one since I'm the one who is pregnant" she giggled looking at her husband sleeping form.

"Leave that to me, I used to do wake him up and Edmund during the Golden Age" Lucy looked at her with a smirk on her face and with that she walked towards the bed and jumped on it, saying at the same time.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she said jumping up and down on the bed.

Peter groaned and put the pillow over is head

"Lucy is too early. Let me sleep" he said

Lucy frowned and folded her arms in front of her chest and looked at her brother and sat on top of his back jumping up and down making Peter groaned in pain.

"Lucy, get off my back!" he said lifting his head and blinking a few times.

"Then get up, it's Christmas" she said getting of off his back but Peter rested his head on the pillow again and Lucy sighed again. Then she looked at Elsa and she winked at her and then she got closer to his ear and shouted it:

"Peter, Elsa's water broke!"

Peter got up like lighting and stood up wearing his pants and looked at them.

"What? Where?" he said looking from Lucy and Elsa who were laughing really hard.

Then he realized it was not true and frowned looking at them.

"I can't believe you said that? You know I worried I was, thinking it actually happened" he said really upset.

They looked at each other and stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry Pete, but it was the only way I thought to get you out of bed" Lucy said looking at him with a puppy eye look.

Peter looked at his sister and sighed. She knew that was his biggest weakness.

"How can I be mad at you on Christmas day" he laughed a bit when she run to him and hugged him. "Now go and wake up Edmund too"

"I was going to do that right away" and she ran out the door towards Edmund's bedroom.

Peter looked at Elsa as she walked towards him.

"How could you laughed about that? I was worried!" he said

"Well if you saw the way you got up from bed with your hair all messy you would think it was funny too" she giggled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well don't do that ever again, unless it's true. I was about to have a heart attack" he said kissed her on the lips while wrapped his arms around her waist. "I can't even hug the right way anymore" he smiled and rest his hand on her belly and leaning down he kissed her belly and said: "Merry Christmas little one!" making Elsa laughing.

"Merry Christmas High King Peter" she said smiling at him

"Merry Christmas High Queen Elsa" he smiled too and pulled her into a deep kiss.

All the sudden they heard Edmund shouted through the corridor.

"You will pay for this Lucy"

Peter and Elsa pulled apart and walked out of the bedroom to see Lucy running laughing from his bedroom and came hiding behind Elsa since she was pregnant and she knew Edmund won't do anything to her or Peter would beheaded him right there.

Minutes later Edmund came out of his bedroom, with his hair dripping, indicated that Lucy found a way to make him get out of bed too.

"Stop right there Edmund" Peter said looking at his brother, while he was trying really hard not to laughed in front of him.

Lucy was still giggling behind Elsa, who had her hand in front of her mouth so Edmund wouldn't see she was laughing.

"Elsa, get out of the way. I'm going to kill her" he said looking at her.

"I think I'll stay where I am, thank you" she said wrapping an arm around Lucy.

"Just calm down, Ed!" Peter said

Edmund looked at him

"Calm down? Look how I look. She throw me the jar full of cold water at me" he said pointing at his hair and looking at Lucy. "You know I hate been dirty and wet!"

Peter looked at Lucy.

"Lucy, you shouldn't do that to Edmund" he said

"But I tried to wake him up and he didn't move, so I needed to be drastic about it" she said looking at him and then to Edmund.

Peter kept looking at her and she sighed

"Okay, I'm sorry Edmund" she said

"I'll forgive you but you know revenge will come sooner or later, little sister" he smirked at her.

Caspian and Susan came out of their bedrooms and saw Edmund all wet and they raised their eyebrows.

"What happened to you?" Caspian asked looking at him.

"I don't want to talk about it" he said and returned to his bedroom.

Caspian looked at the others with a question look on his face.

"Let's just say, never let Lucy wake you up in the morning" Susan said patting his shoulder while Lucy giggled looking at him.

"Thanks for the advice" he said

"Come let's go to the Tea Room and open the presents?" Elsa said smiling

"Yes" Lucy clapped her hands and they all head it to the room where the presents were waiting for them under the tree.

After a few minutes Edmund arrived too and they all sit on the floor near the tree, except Elsa, who was sitting on a soft chair.

"So who is going to open the presents first?" Elsa asked

They all looked at each other until Caspian said

"Since I'm the oldest and the King of Narnia, think I should go first" he said making the others looked at him.

"You're forgetting something Caspian. You may be the King but I'm the High King, so I should go first" Peter said with a smirk on his face.

"No way, I should open the presents first because I'm the youngest of the Kings and since the Kings come first then the Queens" he said getting a hard look from the three Queens.

"How about the Kings act like gentleman and let the ladies go first" Susan looked at them.

"Yes, meaning I'm going first because I'm the youngest" Lucy said looking at them

"Yeah right, you really deserve it after what you did to me!" Edmund frowned looking at her.

Lucy looked at him and folded her arms

"Well if you weren't a sleepyhead I wouldn't have too"

Edmund was about to answer when Elsa shouted at them.

"Shut up you two! You're giving me a headache!" she rubbed her temples and they all shut up looking at her, knowing that the last thing they wanted was a mood swing from a pregnant woman on Christmas morning. She looked at them.

"I'm the one who will decide who is going to open the presents first. And we are going from the youngest to the oldest and don't you dare huffing Caspian!" she finished looking at her cousin. "So it will be Lucy, Edmund, Susan, myself, Peter and Caspian. Understand?"

They all nodded and Peter was the one charged to give the presents. He picked one and read the note:

"Well this is from Susan" and he handed it to Lucy, who unwrapped the paper and opened the present and gasped when she saw a beautiful dress.

"Oh Susan it's beautiful. I will wear it at the New Year's even in Archenland" she smiled happy.

"I'm glad you like it, Lu" Susan smiled too.

"Now this is from Caspian" Peter read it and handled the present.

"Hope you like it. The woman from the store helped me" Caspian smiled while Lucy opened her present and big smile appeared on her face. She was holding a beautiful diamond bracelet.

"It's beautiful and it will go perfect with the dress Susan gave me" she said smiling "Thank you Caspian"

Caspian smiled and Peter handled another present.

"This is from me" he smiled and Lucy opened the present and she gasped.

"A new set of paints and pencils so I can start painting again. I loved it Pete" she smiled happy.

"I knew you would like it and how much you miss painting. Now this is from Edmund" he said handled another present.

"I don't know if you deserve it after what you did this morning" he said looking at her smiling.

Lucy giggled and opened the present seeing beautiful pearl earrings.

"They are beautiful. I'm going to used the dress, bracelet and these earrings on the New Year's party"

"And you will look stunning, Lucy. And I'm sure my present will help too" Elsa said smiling.

"Really? What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Let's find out" Peter said handled the last present, which Lucy opened and smiled too.

"It's a bottle of vanilla perfume, my favourite" Elsa said "Hope you like it"

"I love it" she said smelling "Its smells wonderful. Thank you to all of you. I love my presents."

"Okay, no it's my turn to open the presents." Edmund said rubbing his hands.

Peter handled the first one after reading the note on it.

"This is from me. Hope you like it, Ed" he said looking at his brother.

Edmund unwrapped the present and smiled to his new golden chess game.

"It's exact like the one I had back in the Golden Age?"

"I know, that's why I asked the centaurs to do one exact like the one you had" he smiled

"Thanks Pete" Edmund looked at his brother and smiled.

"You're welcome. Now this is from my beautiful, pregnant wife" he said handled the present to him, which Edmund opened right away seeing a pair a new black boots.

"I heard you say to Caspian, you needed a new pair of boots, so I thought you would like those" she said looking at him.

"Like it? I love them. Thanks, I really needed one soon" he smiled at his sister in law.

"Now this is from Caspian" Peter read it, grabbing a red present and handled to his brother.

"I hope is not a bomb or something" he said laughing and opened the present and gasped when he saw a beautiful Telmarine sword with golden hilt. He took out of the box and handled in the air.

"I knew you like to have a sword of your own, so I thought it was nice to give you one. It's Telmarine" Caspian said smiling "Hope you don't mind"

"No, it's beautiful. Thanks Caspian" Edmund smiled at him.

Caspian nodded and Peter looked at the sword.

"You have to let try to do some swings with it" He said

"You have your own, but you let me used yours back on the Dawn Treader, so I think is fair enough" he giggled and put his new sword away.

"This present is from Susan" Peter said giving him a blue present.

"I swear we didn't tell each other our presents" Susan said looking at Caspian "But I think it will go nice with your sword"

Edmund raised his eyebrows and opened his present and gasped: it was a silver shield, with a yellow lion, just like Peter's shield, only the lion on Peter's shield was red.

"Oh my Susan, it's beautiful. Thank you" he smiled happy.

"You're welcome" she smiled

"And last but not least, this is from Lucy" Peter said handled the last present.

Edmund look at Lucy and opened his present: it was a beautiful dark green cloak.

"I think it look good on you. It's a ceremony cloak" she smiled.

"Thank Lucy, I loved it. I will wear it on the party too" he smiled.

Susan clapped her hands and looked at Peter.

"Come on, now it's my turn" she said making Peter laughed at her reaction.

"Okay. This one is from Lucy" he said giving her Lucy's present.

Susan smiled looking at Lucy and unwrapped her present and saw a beautiful diamond earrings.

"Lucy, I love it." she said smiling at her sister.

"Oh then you will love mine, it will go perfect with that" Elsa said smiling and Peter handled her present to Susan, who opened and saw a beautiful ball dress.

"Oh its' perfect. I will wear it on the party" she smiled happy.

Peter smiled and grabbing another present he read it

"This one is from Edmund" he said giving the present to her.

"I'm starting to think we all read each other's minds" he said while Susan unwrapped her present and looked at him.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked looking at him

"Yup. It's a set of makeup. I know how you woman like to look all perfect, especially for balls and parties" he laughed.

"Thank you. I really needed it" she said looking at the different lipsticks, eye shadows and other stuff.

"You have to let used that too, Susan" Elsa asked her

"Of course" she smiled.

"Okay. Now this one is from Caspian" Peter said and grabbing the present he handled to Susan, who opened and gasped when she a beautiful wooden box with her title on top.

"Now you can put your jewels in there" he smiled.

"It's perfect and it has my title on the top. Thanks" she smiled running her hand on the box.

"And this is from me" Peter said smiling "Hope you like it" and he gave her the present.

Susan smiled and opened seeing a box which has inside every oils and perfume herbs she could used during baths.

"Oh Peter. I love it. Now I will spend all my time taking baths" she laughed and everyone laughed too.

"It's my turned" Elsa said smiling.

Peter smiled and grabbed his present.

"Since you are my wife I'll go first. Hope you like sweetheart" he said smiling at her and handled a small velvet box, which she opened and gasped: inside there was a golden necklace with a golden half heart.

"I have the other half. Now, no matter how far we are, we always be together and I will always care a part of you with me. The heart, when united makes one golden heart. See" he said putting his hear on his necklace with the heart on Elsa's necklace.

"Aww sweetheart, I loved it. Thank you. I love you" she said kissing him.

"I love you too" he smiled at her.

"Can you please moving on. I'm the last one here" Caspian said pouting making everyone laughed.

"Okay sorry. Now this one is actually from Caspian" Peter said giving the present to his wife, who opened and saw a book where you could read on the cover: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe.

"It tells the story when you guys arrived in Narnia, until the coronation in Cair Paravel. It has pictures too. I thought it would be nice to give you that and you know you can read it to the baby, when it's born" he smiled.

"I love it" she said opened the book. Peter looked at it and smiled

"Oh look, the part where we crossed the river and the wolves reached us." He said

"And you lost me in the river" Lucy said smiling.

"It's not my fault that your coat was too big for you" he stuck his tongue at her making her laughing. "Now this is from Lucy, actually" and he gave her Lucy's present.

Elsa smiled and opened the present and gasped looking at her.

"It had all kind of perfumes bottles and they are all identified so who can know which is" she said while Elsa read the bottles

"Coconut, vanilla, strawberry, raspberry, cinnamon, peach and orange. Thank you Lucy" she smiled smelling the coconut perfume.

"Now you have to let me used that too" Susan laughed looking at her.

Peter grabbed a silver present and handled it: "This is from Susan, actually"

Elsa grabbed it and opened and saw a beautiful diamond ring.

"Wow Susan, it's gorgeous" she said putting on her finger

"I'm glad you like it and that fits in your finger" she smiled at her.

"And this one is from Edmund" Peter read it and handled the present. Elsa grabbed it and opened it, revealing a beautiful music box.

"Oh Edmund, it's beautiful, thank you very much" she smiled at him.

"I'm glad you like it. I thought the music was too sweet, so I bought it" he smiled too.

Peter smiled and said

"Now it's my turn" he said grabbing the first present and read it "This is from my wife" he said and opened the present. He gasped and he saw a beautiful dagger with a golden lion head and the rest of the hilt was made of diamonds.

"The mermaids did it for you. You don't have any so I thought you enjoy too have one" she smiled at her husband.

"I loved it babe. Thank you" he smiled and kissed her.

"Hello" Caspian said rolling his eyes.

"Okay. Now this is from Edmund" he said looking at his younger brother and unwrapped the present and saw a set with all kind of quills, inks and papers.

"I knew you needed one, so I decided to buy it a new one" he smiled at Peter.

"Thank you, Ed. It helps a lot, trust me" he smiled back and grabbed a new present. "This one is from Caspian. I wonder what is it?" he asked opened the present and a book about the Narnia Revolution.

"I know you like history, so I thought you would like that one" he smiled.

"I loved it. Can't wait to start reading it" he smiled looking at the book again. After a while he put the book aside and grabbed another present. "This one is from Lucy" he smiled and opened the present.

"It's cologne, so you can also smell good too, not only us" she smiled while Peter smelled the cologne.

"Smell nice, Lucy. Thank you" he smiled too and grabbed the last present. "Well this one is of course from Susan" he giggled and opened it seeing a new pair of boots.

"I know you need it new ones too" she said.

"Thanks Su. I really needed it" he said

"Okay now, it's my turn, finally" Caspian said rubbing his hands.

"Okay. This is from Edmund" Peter said handled the present, which he opened it and saw a beautiful Narnian dagger.

"It was made by the dwarves. I know you liked to have a new one." Edmund said smiling.

"Yes and I loved it. I will care it all the time" he said looking at his friend.

"Now this one is from me" Peter said handling his present. Caspian grabbed it and opened and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I know. It's a Golden Age Narnian sword. I think you deserve to have one too" he smiled at him.

Caspian looked at him and smiled

"Thank you Peter."

"Then give him my present." Elsa said to her husband, who handled the present.

Caspian opened and saw a beautiful silver shield.

"I think it goes well with the sword and dagger, don't you think" she smiled at him.

"It goes perfectly" he smiled too.

Putting the things away he grabbed another present from Peter.

"This is from Susan" he said.

Caspian looked at the present and opened it and saw a book about the Golden Age.

"Susan, thank you. I always wanted to read a book about your age." He smiled happy.

"Now you have it" she said smiling.

Smiling happy he opened the book for a while and flip the pages. After a while he putted aside and looked at Peter, who was holding the last present from Lucy.

"Well I know this one is from Lucy" he giggled and opened seeing a new tunic.

"I think it goes well with your eyes and hair. Hope you like it" she said.

"Of course I do. I will use it in Archenland" he smiled.

With all the presents opened it, they spend the rest of they talking and looking at their new presents.

And with that, Christmas passed quickly and soon it was the day where they would leave to Archenland to spend the New Year's Eve at King David and Queen Annie Castle.

**A/N: So what did you think of the chapter and the presents? Tell me in your reviews. Let's pass the 350**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello my friends. Here it is another chapter. Next one is the big one, the moment you all were waiting for. But before that I want to thank my reviewers: Willow Mellark, Arwin Fred, All the Guests, soulsistersinaslan, dream lighting, marriedharrypottercast, Strawberrygold, KesseGirl1, Eva, anniecarrots1, Bubbles and heavenxxbaby for their reviews and because of that we passed the 350 reviews. YOU ARE AMAZING!  
**

**Now someone asked me about if I will write about Liliandil? Yes I will do it, she will arrived in Narnia soon and in this chapter you will see who is going to be Susan's love interest.  
**

**Since it's almost 1am it's already September 19th, meaning IT'S MY 19th BIRTHDAY! And since you are so amazing I decided to post this chapter sooner. :D  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 24**

The journey to Archenland was kind of boring. They were riding for hours and the sun was starting to set in the horizon and the sky was started to fill of stars. It was a very cold night but no clouds in it, meaning wouldn't be snowing tonight.

Elsa sighed deeply and arched a back. She was in that position for quite some time and besides her feet were swollen but now, her pelvis was arching and the baby's head was pressing her bladder, making her want to pee every fifteen minutes.

"I need to pee again" she winces.

Edmund just groaned and looked at her.

"Again?" he said "Elsa you just pee like fifteen minutes ago, it's impossible you want to pee again!"

Elsa looked at her with a furious look, making Peter looked at Edmund and shaking his head at him. He knew it was a bad idea saying that to his wife, now that a pregnancy was more advanced.

"Until you know what is to have a human been growing inside you, making your pelvis hurt and pressing you bladder, I advise you to SHUT UP!" she shouted at him with her face all red, making Edmund sink in his seat and didn't say a single word the all journey.

It was about 10pm when they reach Archenland. They all reached the main gates of the castle and they walked out of the carriage. Prince Zachary came towards them with a big smile on his face. He was a handsome young man, same age then Peter with light brown hair and blue eyes. He was the oldest child of King David and Queen Annie. They also have two twin girls: Erika and Zoe. They were about the same age of Lucy with brown hair and blue eyes. (**A/N: **picture in my profile)

"Your majesties, welcome to Archenland" he said smiled at the Kings and Queens of Narnia.

"Thank you, your highness" Caspian said with a bow.

"Oh please, call me Zach" he said smiling.

"Then call us for our first names too" Peter said shaking his hand.

"Okay your ma… I mean Peter" he smiled and shook the kings hands and kissed the queens hands making Susan blushed a little. "I must admit, Narnia has the most beautiful queens ever" he smiled looking at Susan making Elsa and Lucy looked at each other and they giggled at the scene,

Peter frowned and he were about to say something but Elsa squeezed his arm and shook her head, making Peter bit his lip and stood quiet.

"Well come in, it's very late and cold outside. I'm sure you are tired and hungry. My father already told the servants to prepare your room and to serve your meals in your bedrooms" he said starting to walk with the others right behind him.

"Are the other guests here already?" Lucy asked him.

"Only the King Alonso of Telmar and his family. Since it's a long way they arrived this morning. The others guests will arrive tomorrow at dawn" he said entered in the main hall of the castle. King David was waiting for them.

"Your Majesties. Welcome to my castle" he said with smiled bowing the royals of Narnia. "I'm very happy that you all agreed to come to the New Years Eve"

"Of course we would say yes, besides Archenland always was a great ally of Narnia since the Golden Age, so we couldn't say no" Peter looked at the King. He was a nice a strong man. Around 45, he was the kind of man who you knew you could trust the first time you met him.

He looked at them and stopped on Elsa's big belly.

"Oh my, your majesty, I didn't knew you were expecting. Congratulations" he said with a smile.

"Thank you my king" she smiled back

"Everyone will be surprised to know that Narnia will have a new heir. How long are you now?" he asked looking at her.

"7 months next week!" she rested her hand on her belly.

"That's wonderful news. But I bet you want to rest so let me lead you to your bedrooms" he said and saying goodnight to his son, he lead them to their respective bedrooms.

After he showed them where the bedrooms where, he left leaving the six of them in Peter and Elsa's bedroom where they decided to take their meal.

"So Susan what was that?" Elsa asked

Susan almost choked on her juice and looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"I'm talking about you blushed when Prince Zachary kissed your hand. You never blushed before. Only when you met Caspian back in the forest last year" she said looking at her.

"And after I kicked his ass" Peter laughed taking a sip of his wine.

Caspian looked at him

"Excuse me, how was about to win, luckily Lucy came in the right time" he said folding his arms.

"Win, I had a rock on my hand ready to smash on your head" he said

"Shut up!" everyone looked at Elsa who had a glass of strawberry juice on her hand

"Don't look at me. This time it was him" she pointed to Edmund.

"I'm tired and I want to sleep so shut up" Edmund said rolling his eyes.

Lucy raised her eyebrow and looked at her brother.

"Edmund, you are in Peter's room, so no one can stop you to go to your room and go to sleep" she said to him.

"Oh yeah, so goodnight everybody" and he left to his room.

"You know what; I'm going to so the same. It was a long journey and tomorrow we have the party. And Elsa need to rest more then everyone else" Caspian stood up and kissing his cousin forehead he said goodnight to everyone and left to his room. Everyone did the same and they all went to bed for a good night of sleep, since tomorrow would be a long day.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

The party was amazing. There were a table with all kind of food, other with all kind of the deserts and another with drinks. A band was playing some Archenland music at the end of the big hall.

Everyone was there: from Calormen King Tariq and his wife Jasmine with their son Prince Ahmed and Princess Iva. Duke Karl of Galma was having a nice talking with Duke Orrin of Tashbaan while their wives, Duchess Aimee of Galma and Duchess Lemis of Tashbaan were laughing about something that Queen Annie said.

The Dukes of Galma didn't have children while the Dukes of Tashbaan son stayed at home, since his son was a few days of life and he didn't want to leave his wife and newborn alone in the castle.

King Jeremy and Queen Sherise of Ettinsmoor were there with their two daughters, the princesses Kiara and Charlotte, both with 19 and 16 years old. Right now the King was talking with Peter, Caspian and the Emperor Lewis of Terebinthia and his two sons: Joseph with 23 and Jesse with 20, while the Empress Carol was with her youngest daughter Tara with 17, having a nice chat with Susan.

King Alonso and his wife Queen Maria were with their son: prince Felipe with 19 years old were talking with Prince Zachary while Lucy was with the Princess of Archenland.

It was already midnight and they just saw the amazing fireworks, celebrating the New Year.

"I'm tell you High King Peter, we may hate the mood swings and all that stuff but the first moment you hold your child in your arms you forget everything and there's only that little life you help to create" Prince Joseph said holding his 1 year son who was fast asleep now.

"Well I can't wait for that day to come" he said smiling.

"And may I say your majesty, if it is a girl I would love to betrothing the new Princess with my grandson" Emperor Lewis said looking at Peter.

Peter looked at Caspian while Edmund was behind the Emperor making funny gestures like pretending to puke.

"We don't know if it is a girl or boy but if it's girl we in Narnia believe in true love and I let my future daughter to choose who she wants to married in the future." Peter said smiling at the Emperor.

"Of course, I understand but my if you ever change your mind you know where I am? He said with a bow.

"I will remember that" Peter smiled.

And they continued to talk about politics and the situation they found in the Lone Islands.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Elsa was getting tired and her feet were killing her. She was talking with the Queens for a while and she started to get thirsty so she excuse herself and walked towards the drink tables and grabbed a glass of water.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here!" she heard a voice behind her, a voice that made a blood boil with anger. Turning around she saw Ahmed with another glass of wine.

"Ahmed! I would say that is a nice surprise, but I'm no liar" she gave me a hard smile.

He took a sip and looked at her big belly.

"So I see that opening your legs to that Narnian King worked pretty well. You are giving him a little bastard" he said trying to touch her belly but she backed away.

"First my child is not a bastard and second don't you dare touch me, you understand." She said turning away but he grabbed her arms really tied

"Let go of me. You're drunk" she said looking at her arm.

"Mark my words, you will be mine and then it will be my child you will care, even if I have to force you" he said leaning down but all the sudden the room heard a slap and they all looked at them. Elsa had her hand high and a red mark started to appear on his cheek.

"YOU WHORE!" he shouted and raised his arm when he felt a tip on a blade touching his back.

"I advise you to let go my wife right now!" he heard a lower but angry voice behind him. Ahmed turned around and looked at Peter who was holding the dagger Elsa gave to him on Christmas.

The music stopped playing and everyone was looked at them. Caspian came running, with Edmund and King Tariq and King David.

"Your majesty why are you pointing a dagger on my son" King Tariq asked looking at Peter.

Caspian looked at the old King and then to Peter, who put his dagger away and took a step closer to Ahmed.

"You got lucky that I don't want to ruined King David's party. Because if this was in my place I would give you a lesson that you never forget" he said looking straight at Ahmed eyes.

Ahmed smirked and looking at Peter he said to him.

"Don't worry, your desire may be closer then you think, and when the time comes, I will be so please to slush your throat" he said in lower voice that only Peter could hear. Then he was pushed away by his father. Peter looked at him with a hard look and then hugged Elsa

"Are you okay sweetheart. Did he hurt you or the baby?" he rubbed her belly and kissed her.

"I'm okay, don't worry. He's drunk" she said

"That's not an excuse. Drunk or not you are a High Queen and he need to respect you" Caspian said looking at Ahmed with a hard look.

"Just let's forget this and enjoy the rest of the party, okay?" Edmund said and he grabbed another glass of wine and drunk making the others laughed.

The rest of the night was spent calmly and soon they left Archenland back to Narnia.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Months passed in Cair and everything was peaceful and calm, expect from some false alarm contractions that made everyone alert.

It was the March 7th and Peter was outside the door only wearing his pajamas pants. It was still cold and since during winter and cold days he only slept with pants while in summer he wear only boxers, he was a little cold with his arms folding in front of his chest.

"Sweetheart let me in, please" he begged looking at the door.

"NO!" he heard Elsa's voices coming from inside.

Peter sighed and looked down.

"Mood swing?" he heard from his left and looked at Caspian who was caring a book from the library.

"Deadly one, this time!" he nodded.

"What did you do?" Caspian giggled making Peter looked at him with a serious look

"Not funny Caspian. All I did was kissing her a little deep then usual and she thought I want to have sex. Come on, she's 9 months pregnant, of course the last thing I want is to have sex at that stage of pregnancy" he sighed hitting his head on his bedroom door.

"You know that soon she is calling you, saying how much she is sorry and stuff" Caspian smiled

"That's the best part" he giggled.

"Well it's 10pm and I'm going to bed reading a good book before I went to sleep. Good luck" he said waving at him leaving Peter alone. Sighing he knock on the door and since she didn't answer he opened the door and looked inside. Elsa was lying in bed. Slowly he entered and closed the door behind him, and walked towards the bed and got under the covers wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Are you still mad, sweetheart?" he asked

Elsa grabbed his hand and kissed it, showing the mood swing was over. Slowly she rolled on her back and looked at him with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a horrible person" she pouting.

Peter's heart arched in pain everytime he saw tears in his wife eyes.

"No you're not, you're wonderful. Is just you caring my child and I know it must be hard for you, especially that the baby can born anytime" he kissed her cheek rubbing her belly.

She nodded and kissed him deeply showing him the mood swing was gone for sure.

"I love you" he said smiling

"I love you too" she said

After kissing her belly he lay next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Let's go to sleep, okay" he said and nodding they closed their eyes and fall asleep.

It was 11pm and everyone was sleeping peacefully in Cair Paravel. In the High King and Queen Bedroom, both were sleeping: Peter was on his left side with his right arm on top of his wife belly, while Elsa was on her back. She woke up and looked at the balcony window, even with the curtains blocking the doors she could see it was dark. She was about to fall asleep when she felt something weird between her legs, she felt wetness. Did she pee during her sleep? Supporting on her elbows and sat down in bed and pulling the covers aside she looked between her legs to see that it wasn't yellow but transparent, like water. Where that water did came from? She thought and then realization appeared on her face and now she could feel a little sharp pain on her kidney area. Her water broke! She was in labour! She thought and panic started to hitting her and looking at her husband sleeping form she shook him.

**A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. Let's reach the 370 ;)  
**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello everyone and here it is: The Chapter you all were waiting for and finally you will know if it's a boy or a girl and who won the bet: Caspian or Edmund. I can't believe this story reached the 400 reviews mark. And that is all thanks to you. The amazing reviewers that make this story going. So Today I want to thank to ALL OF YOU! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH!  
**

**And THANK YOU FOR THE BIRTHDAY WISHES! THAT MADE MY DAY :D I LOVE YOU ALL! SO AS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT I WILL POST TODAY AND THEN I ONLY POST FRIDAY OKAY!  
**

**I will announce the winner at the end of the chapter. So enjoy!  
**

**Forever and Ever **

**Chapter 25**

Elsa looked between her legs and her heart started to beat fast. This was it, there's no turning back now. She didn't feel pain so far but she knew soon it will hit and she didn't know how much. She looked at her right and saw her husband sleeping form next to her. Grabbing his right arm she shook him and said in a voice that she was trying to not sound nervous:

"Sweetheart, wake up!" she said barely in a whispered.

Peter moaned and moved a little but kept his eyes closed. Sighing again she shook again, this time a little stronger.

"Peter, wake up!" she said again, now a little louder.

Peter moved and opened his eyes and rubbed them, he looked at her wondering why she woke him up at that time of night.

"Sweetheart is almost midnight, what is it? Do you want something?" he said resting his head on the pillow.

She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Peter, my water broke!" she said with fear in her voice. At first Peter looked at her not understand what she meant by say her water was broken. How can water break? He thought to himself.

Seeing he didn't understand she looked at him again and decided to go direct it to the point:

"Peter, I'm in labour. I will have the baby tonight!" she almost shouted at him.

At the word labour, Peter stood up in bed and looked at her like she was a bomb ready to explode.

"Are you sure?" he asked

Elsa nodded and a bottom lip trembled.

"Yes, I'm sure. The bed is wet!" she said trying to calm down.

Peter got out of bed and looked at her.

"Just stay calm, I'm going to call Susan, okay. Do you feel pain?" he asked holding her face in his hands.

"No, not right now but I can feel building on my back" she looked at him, eyes fill with tears.

Peter's heart ached in pain to see his wife so scared. He knew if he got in panic it would be worst, so he talked to her really calm.

"Just lay back. I won't take long okay. I'll be right back" he said to her

She nodded and kissing her softly on the lips, he ran out of the bedroom and almost ran over Trufflehunter, who was still wake up and passing by.

"Your majesty, something's wrong?" the badger asked looked at Peter breathing heavily.

"Trufflehunter, thank Aslan I found you, please go call Maria, and then call Caspian. I'm going to get Susan" he said looking at him.

"Sure, but what happened?" Trufflehunter asked to the King.

"Queen Elsa is in labour" he said.

Trufflehunter gasped and said quickly.

"I'm going to call Maria right away your majesty" he walked as fast as his legs could take while Peter knock on Susan's door, not care if he would wake up everyone in the castle.

"Susan, come on open the door! Susan!" he shouted.

Susan came at the door wrapping her robe around her body, her hair was messy and by her eyes, she just woke up.

"Peter, what the hell is wrong with you? It's almost midnight. Do you want to wake the whole castle?" she said frowning at her.

"I don't care and I don't have time to answer all of your questions, I need your help now" he said grabbing her arm.

Edmund came out of him bedroom and so the rest of them, since they woke up with Peter voice.

"Who on earth started to shouted when I was having such a nice sleep" Edmund groaned looking at Peter and Susan.

"What is going on?" Lucy asked rubbing her eyes, still very sleepy.

"Was I dreaming or someone was shouting in the corridor?" Caspian asked yawning.

Peter looked at all of them and he lost his patience and shouted.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP? ELSA IS IN LABOUR, RIGHT NOW!" he shouted.

Everyone gasped and looked at him. Caspian walked towards him.

"Why didn't you say so" he said and ran to his cousin bedroom with the other right after him.

When they entered the room, Elsa was lying on bed with her back resting on the pillows and her hand was grabbing her belly. Peter ran to her and grabbed her hand kissing it and looked at her.

"How are you, sweetheart? Do you feel pain?" he asked

She looked at him and was about to answer when she started to feel something running from her back to her pelvis area and grabbing his hand tightly she screamed feeling the first of many contractions, hitting her body. It felt like hours but it only last less then a minute. Resting her head back she breathed heavily and opened her eyes that were full with tears. Peter tried really hard not to cry, he pained him to see his wife suffering, even if he knew she had to go through pain to having their baby, but no matter what, if he could have that pain instead of her he would in a second.

Maria entered the room and looked at to people in there. Walking towards the bed she looked at Elsa and asked her with a soft voice.

"How are you feeling, your majesty? Any pain?" she asked her.

Elsa looked at her and taking a deep breath she tried to answer her

"I'm scared" that what she could say right now.

"I know, it's normal since it's your first baby, but I'm here and everything will be okay. When was your last contraction?" she asked pulling the covers aside

She looked at Peter and he looked at Maria

"About 8 minutes ago" he said. All the sudden Elsa grabbed his hand again and screamed in pain when another contraction hit her, this time more painful then the last one.

"I see that the contractions are less then 10 minutes apart." She said watching Elsa rest her head back on the pillow, sweaty started to fill her face and neck. She took off her panties and made her bend her legs and spread them "I need to know how is everything, okay. Just try to relax your muscles" and she washed her hand in the bathroom and put her hand between Elsa's legs, she put her fingers inside her to feel how many centimeters of dilatation she had.

Edmund and Caspian looked at the scene and then they looked at each other. Edmund leaned to him and whispered:

"Tell me she doesn't have her fingers where I think she has?" Edmund said looking at him.

"I think she has" Caspian nodded and looked at Edmund who wince at the thought.

After a while, she removed her fingers and washing her hands she looked at her.

"You have 3 centimeters of dilatation. Meaning we still have a long night, maybe more 7 or 8 hours" she said

Elsa groaned. 8 hours of pain, she wouldn't make it. Then another contraction hit her and she screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. After a while she rest head on the pillow.

"That looks painful" Edmund said looking at her. Elsa looked at him and called him, making Edmund get closer to her. When Edmund got enough closer she grabbed his robe and pulled him closer.

"Let me explain how painful it is. Imagine something with the size of meatballs coming out from your NOSE!" she shouted the last part making Edmund grabbed his nose, the image appearing in his head.

"Ouch!" he said.

Maria looked at Trufflehunter and said.

"I need boiled water and some clean towels" and the badger got out the bedroom. Then she looked at the Kings. "Your majesties maybe is better if you leave the room."

Peter looked at her and shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to leave my wife like this" he said a little upset.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry but you can't do anything, and probably it will be worst if you stay here"

Caspian knew she was right and walking towards he grabbed him by the arm and said.

"She's right Peter. Just leave the women here, she will be in good hands" he smiled.

Peter looked at Elsa and sighed, they were right.

"I love you and I know you can do this. Our baby needs you and I love you both of you" he said kissing her.

Elsa's lips trembled and then Caspian came towards her and kissed her forehead and then her belly.

"You are strong, I know you are" he smiled.

Edmund smiled at her. She knew he wasn't the type of guy to show his emotions but she knew he was with her.

With a last kiss Peter left the room with Caspian and Edmund, the last one closed the door behind leaving the three women helping Elsa.

Peter kept his eyes on the door, he wanted to be inside, to help his wife, but he also knew that if he stood there he probably will not help at all.

Caspian rest his hand on his shoulder making him jumped a little and looked at him.

"Come on, let's go the Tea Room and drink something strong, I think we all need it. I'm sure they will tell us when it's over" he smiled at him. Peter nodded and walked with them to the Tea Room, with his wife on his thoughts.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

It passed 3 hours since her water broke and Elsa rested her head on the pillow when another contraction hit her strongly. Sweat filled her face and her hair was damp. She was breathing heavily.

"I'm too tired. I can't take it anymore" she said wimping in pain and all the sudden she felt another contraction hit her body and breathing heavily she grabbed the sheets and another scream came out of her mouth. She felt like her pelvis was cracked in two.

After a while the contraction feed away and she rest her head on the pillows. Lucy helped her, rubbing her forehead with a sponge soaking in cold water.

Maria got her arm between Elsa's legs so she could feel her cervix.

"Well your majesty, you have to wait just a few more hours. You have 6 centimeters now. It's almost there." She said smiling at the young queen who winced at the thought of another more hours in horrible pain. Her contractions were 2 minutes apart now so she couldn't get a strength back when another contraction hit her again.

"Is everything alright?" Susan asked Maria.

"Oh yes, your majesty. Her majesty is dilating perfectly, actually I think she can start too push sooner then I thought." She smiled at her.

Another screamed came from Elsa and they looked at her.

"It hurt so much" she wimp, tears rolling down her face mixing with sweat.

"I know your majesty. But think of this, each contraction is passing by, closer you get to see your child" she smiled at her and Elsa couldn't help but smiled too. Then she started to breath heavily again, indicated that another contraction was coming and she screamed one more time.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Peter was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine on his hand, looking at the rug in front of him. The sun started to rise and nobody came at the door.

"It already passed 7 hours and nothing. Something happened and they don't want to tell me" he sighed deeply.

Caspian and Edmund looked at each other. They knew that it would be hard having the love of their life in such pain and there would be nothing they could do but wait.

"Don't worry Pete" Edmund said "Maria told us that could take around 7 hours or 8."

"Edmund is right. The first child always takes long to born. Maria told me that I took 10 hours to born and Elsa took 9 hours. I'm sure soon we get news" he smiled making Peter looked at him and smiled a little.

"Maybe you are right" he nodded and took a sip of his wine.

"Of course I'm right" he said

"Yes, and soon we will know who won the bet: me or Caspian." Edmund sad rubbing his hands making Peter giggled a little.

**Meanwhile:**

Elsa was in labour for 8 hours now and she was getting exhausted. She was getting sleepy between contractions and that was not a good sign, because if she fall asleep it could be dangerous for her and the baby.

She screamed once again, crying too.

"I can't go anymore" she cried resting her head on the pillows.

"Yes you can, Elsa. Think of Peter and think of this baby that is almost here" Lucy said making Elsa looked at her nodded her head.

"Your majesty" Maria said making the two queens looked back at her "It's time to push. When you feel a contraction just push with the most strength you got"

Elsa nodded and feeling the contraction built she raised her head and pressing the chin on her chest she pushed this time, notice that this time the pain she was feeling was a little different. After was over she rested her head on the pillow, taking a deep breath.

"You are doing great. Come on push" Susan said smiling

Elsa looked them and started to push again.

"That's it. I can see the head, your majesty. You are doing great" Maria said smiling.

Hearing that made Elsa get the strength she didn't thought she could still have and continued to push.

"Just breathe and don't push now. The head is out. When I say, just give a big push okay" Maria said and Elsa nodded.

After a while Maria looked at her nodded indicating that Elsa could push now and so she did, screamed and pushed with every strength of her body and all the sudden a baby's cry filled the room.

She rested the head back on the pillows, breathing heavily, while Maria and Susan took care of the newborn.

"You did it Elsa" Lucy smiled.

"Is everything okay with the baby?" Elsa asked from the bed

Maria smiled and after cleaning and wrapping around a towel she walked towards her while Susan and Lucy helped Elsa sat in bed, resting her back on the pillows and raising her arms, Maria handled the baby.

Elsa looked at the little life in arms and could believe how warm it was, motherhood rushing through her body and leaning down she kissed the little forehead, smiled at the little life she and Peter made together.

"Hello little one" she smiled.

"I'm going to call Peter" Lucy said and ran outside the bedroom to the Tea Room.

When she opened the door, they all looked at up and saw the Valiant Queen smiling at them.

"Peter, there's someone who wants to meet you" she smiled.

Peter smiled and ran towards the corridor.

"Is it a boy or a girl" Edmund asked at her sister.

"Why don't you go and see for yourself" she smiled and they all walked towards the room.

When Peter entered the room, he saw his wife sitting in bed with their baby in her arms, wrapped in a blanket.

She looked at him and smiled

"We have a little Princess" she said and tears started to fall down on his cheeks as he reach the bed and sat next to his wife and daughter, looking at the baby sleeping in her arms. (**A/N: **Picture in my profile)

"I'm so proud of you." He said kissing his wife on the lips "I love you both so much" he looked down and gasped when his daughter grabbed his finger in her little hand.

"Want to hold her?" she asked and smiling he nodded. Elsa handled their baby and Peter smiled looking at her baby daughter, a little life he helped to create and it will belong to him forever and ever. Leaning down he kissed her little forehead making the baby making a baby sound and opened her little hands, making his heart melt with love that he never thought he could feel for something so little.

Edmund and Caspian arrived a few minutes later and they looked at him.

"So. Tell us?" Edmund asked.

Peter looked at Elsa and smiling he looked back to his brother.

"I'm sorry Ed, but I think you will have to wear that dress after all" he laughed

"Yes!" Caspian laughed high five Lucy who was laughing too

"NOOO!" Edmund said sitting on the couch with his head between his hands.

They all laughed a little and then Susan asked them:

"And do you have a name already?"

Elsa looked at Peter who was holding their daughter's little hand.

"Actually yes. Her name will be Lara Helen Pevensie" she smiled.

"That's a beautiful name, cousin" Caspian smiled

"Thank you" Peter smiled back

After they all see Lara, Elsa started to get tired, since it was 7am and she was in labour since 11pm.

"I think we better left Elsa to rest a little" Susan said and they all agreed.

"I think we all need a rest, it was a long day!" Lucy yawned too.

They nodded and saying their congratulations, they left the bedroom, leaving the new parents. Peter got under the covers and putting his baby daughter between them, he wrapped his arm around them and smiled.

"I love you both" he said

"I love you both too" Elsa smiled and they all fall asleep, happiness filling their hearts.

**A/N: So That's it. And the WINNERS ARE: marriedharrypottercast and Bubbles. I need YOUR REAL NAMES, so I can write the character for you. THANK YOU! I must say that i saw names for the future TWO KIDS that Peter and Elsa WILL have. So for the ones who didnt win, dont worry, your names will be on the future babies :)**

**Now tell me on your reviews. Can you make a RECORD ON THIS CHAPTER with your REVIEWS? ;)  
**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello everyone, here's another chapter. OMG! We reached the 420 review mark. THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU ARE AMAZING! You really made cry from happiness because it mean so much to me to see that you love my story and never give up on review. I see some reviewers who used to review the first chapter, don't comment anymore. Hope they didn't got bored and keep reading it. I want to thank my wonderful friends (yes, you are like friends to me) for their wonderful reviews: Guest, soulsistersinaslan, heavenxxbaby, Eva, Arwin Fred, KesseGirl1, Guest, Bubbles, Guest, marriedharrypottercast, anniecarrots1, Me c, Strawberrygold, Guest, LucyReywood, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest and dream lighting. YOU ROCK!  
**

**Now the chapter! Enjoy!  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 26**

Peter woke up the next day and stretched himself in bed. The room was still dark and it seemed that outside it looked that it was about to rain. He looked to his left and saw his wife sleeping peacefully and he smiled. It was yesterday they had a beautiful princess and he was happier then ever.

Slowly he got out of the bed because he didn't want to wake her up. After she gave birth, Maria came to check on her during the afternoon and everything was going fine. All she needed was stay in bed at least a week. Now she was sleeping because she spent the night breastfeeding their daughter every three hours and since she just did that 1 hour ago, and now she was resting again.

The rain outside started to fall and putting his robe, he walked to his daughter's crib, where she was lying on her back. He and Elsa decided that she would sleep in their bedroom, at least the first month.

When he reached the crib, he couldn't help but smile. His beautiful baby daughter was lying on her back with her little hands closed in two fists. She didn't have much hair and Susan said she would have his eyes and hair. Picking her from the crib, he nestled her in his arms safely, making her little hands opened and she let a cute baby sound that melted his heart and he placed a kiss on her little forehead, surprised about how warm she felt. She wimp and opened her little eyes and looked at him, making him smile. This little life was his and Elsa's and depended on them.

"Hey cutie" he smiled putting his finger closer to her hand which she grabbed immediately making him giggled. "Come on. What about you and me, going for a walk? Daddy will show you something." He said in a soft voice and walked towards the white wooden door at the end of his bedroom, that link to the nursery. He opened the door and entered in the baby's room and looking at his daughter he said:

"Look sweetie. This is your bedroom" he said walking around the bedroom with his little Princess in his arms, and he got closer to the wall where the picture of Aslan stood, magical as always.

"This is Aslan" he said to her "He's the King of all Kings of Narnia. He was the one who created Narnia in the first place. Soon you will meet him. I'm sure he will be here to meet you and see how beautiful you are." He smiled kissing her little hand that continued to grab his finger tightly. Her baby eyes blinked at him, like she knew it was her father's voice. The same voice she heard so many times when she was in Elsa's stomach.

The he walked to the wall where he and his siblings stood next to their thrones.

"There's daddy, Uncle Edmund, Aunt Susan and Aunt Lucy. That was when daddy fought against the evil witch and then Aslan made daddy the High King." Lara looked at him and made a baby sound "Yes baby, daddy's is above uncle Edmund and uncle Caspian" he smiled at her "They have to obey me" he finished with a laugh.

Then he stopped in front of Reepicheep painting and looked at mouse with a sad smile. He missed the brave knight and he was sure Reepicheep wanted to meet his new Princess. Looking at his daughter in his arms he said:

"That is Reepicheep. He's a great friend of mummy and daddy" he said. Lara turned her little head towards the picture of the mouse. He didn't know if she understood him or not but her gaze was fix on the mouse, like she knew who he was.

"Actually daddy has something for you" and grabbing a stuffed mouse he placed the toy on her belly and smiled when her little hands touched the mouse making a baby sound.

"I see you like it, sweetie" he kissed her forehead and looked at her smiling "Daddy will take care of you and protect you forever. You and mummy are the best thing that ever happened to me" he said and walked out of the nursery to his bedroom where his wife was already awake looking at them from the bed.

"I see someone decided to wake up earlier today!" she giggled had Peter walked towards the bed and sat next to her, leaning in and placed his lips on top of hers.

"Good morning" he said smiling.

"Good morning to you too" she smiled and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead "I see you two were having a moment together" she said.

He giggled and looked at their baby daughter.

"We were having a father/daughter talk, right sweetie?" and she wimp a little, still holding the stuffed mouse in her little hands.

"That's a beautiful mouse. It looks just like Reepicheep" she smiled looking at the toy.

"It was a local who owns a toys shop. He gave me yesterday when he saw me, as a gift for the new Princess" he said smiling.

"That was very nice of him" she smiled and then they looked at their Princess, who started to wimp.

Peter's heat twisted in pain as the site of his daughter crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at Elsa.

Elsa smiled knowing he was worried.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. She must be hungry. Give me our sweet Princess" she said undoing the laces of her nightgown and taking her daughter in her arms, she smiled when she started to suck her left breast.

"Wow. I see was really hungry" Peter giggled looking at his wife's breasts.

Elsa raised her eyebrows and giggled, knowing where he was looking and what he was thinking.

"Peter stopped looking at my breasts. You know you can't touch these again in the way you want. At least right now. We will have to wait a little longer for that" she giggled when he huffed and made his cute pout.

"I know. And it's been so hard to resist you, sweetheart" he said.

"I know. But soon we will do it and I'm all yours" she said.

The last time they had sex, she was seven months pregnant and after that they decided to stop for the safety of the baby. She knew that it was getting difficult for him with the long wait. She missed it too but she already asked Maria when she was able to make love and she said to her since she didn't rip anything, so that means in 4 or 5 weeks they could start their sex life again. Elsa needed to talk to her again to ask her if there was something that she could have to avoid getting pregnant. At least the first year, since Lara need them for now.

Looking up she saw her husband getting dresses and putting his boots.

"Are you going to have breakfast?" she asked realizing she was starving and she looked to her daughter who was still sucking her breast.

"Yes, but don't worry, I'll bring yours" he said kissing her and left the bedroom, walking towards the dining room where the others were already there eating.

He entered the room and asked to a servant

"Aria, can you go to the kitchen and ask to put on a tray a big breakfast for her majesty that I will take to her myself" he said.

"Sure, your majesty" the young servant said and with a curtsy she left the room, heading towards the kitchen.

He sat down on his chair and grabbed a toast while he took a sip on his coffee.

"Good morning. How are Elsa and my niece?" Lucy asked eating a piece of cheese with warm butter bread.

"They are great. Lara is getting feed and after I eat I will take Elsa's breakfast" he said taking a bite on his toast.

"Does she have a lot of pain?" Susan asked him eating her scramble eggs.

Peter shook his head.

"A little, but she said she's feeling better compare to yesterday" he said looking at her.

"Can I go with you when you take her breakfast?" Lucy asked

"Of course, Lucy. You don't need to ask. I know you want to see your niece" he smiled.

"Hey I want to see my niece too" Edmund said.

"I thought you were upset because it was a girl and not a boy" Peter said winking at Caspian, who giggled and looked at Edmund.

"I love my niece, you were the one who didn't do a great job" he said.

"Me! Now it's my fault?" Peter looked at him with wide eyes.

"Of course. If you were able to make a boy I didn't have to wear a dress. If I wear one. I'm still thinking" he smirked at Caspian.

"Oh no. Bet is a bet. You will wear a dress or I will make you" Caspian pointing a finger at him.

"When?" he asked him.

"I'm still thinking of the perfect day" Caspian giggles taking a sip on his orange juice, making Edmund groan.

"Speaking of day. The locals will make a party tonight to celebrate the birth of the new Princess. I think we should go, especially you Peter, since you're the father" Susan said looking at her brother.

"There's very nice of them. Yes of course I'll go. Will you go too?" he asked.

"I'll go" Caspian said

"Me too" Edmund said and looked at Caspian "No matter what I won't wear the dress tonight, Caspian"

"I didn't say anything!" Caspian looked at him.

"But you thought. I know you too well" he said making Caspian laughed.

"I want to go too" Lucy said "Maybe I'll see Gael there and spend some time with her"

"Speaking of Gael, she wants to see Lara today. Can she?" Susan asked.

"Of course she can" Peter said finishing his breakfast and stood up when the servant came with the tray with Elsa's breakfast.

"Well I'll take the breakfast to my wife. Will you come, Lucy?" he asked at his younger sister.

"Yes, I just finished too" she said standing up too and they went towards Peter's bedroom where Elsa was waiting for them with Lara lying next to her.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][]**

It was around 4pm and all the royals were in Peter's bedroom, watching Lara and talking to Elsa.

At this time, Edmund was caring Lara, the little girl was looking at him but her eyes started to close, since a little stomach was already full with her mother's milk.

"You are the cutest thing I ever seeing and uncle Edmund will teach you everything you need to know, especially how to make the best pranks to your father" he giggles kissing her forehead making Peter give him a hard look.

"Stay away from my daughter" he said taking his daughter in his arms making Edmund laughed.

"So who do you think she will look like?" Lucy asked kissing her little hand, while Lara was sleeping in her father's arms.

"I think she will be beautiful just like her uncle" Caspian said running his hand on his hair.

"You mean me" Edmund said folding his arms.

"No, I was talking about me"

Edmund raised his eyebrows.

"But her favourite uncle is me, not you. And I'm the only uncle she has" Edmund stuck his tongue at him.

"Excuse me. Elsa is like a little sister to me, so I see myself as Lara uncle, and I will be her favourite uncle" Caspian said.

"We will see about that" Edmund said to him.

Elsa shook her head and smile.

"Well, sadly for both of you, I think she will look like her beautiful father" Elsa said.

"I think that too. Especially the eyes. She will have your eyes Peter" Susan smiled making Peter looked at his Princess.

"Like I want it" Elsa said grabbing her in her arms, making Lara opened her little hands and everyone awed at the cutest baby.

Then there was a knock on the door and Gael appeared with her mother.

"Your majesty, my daughter wants to see the Princess" Helaine said.

"Of course, came in" Peter said with a smile.

Gael and her mother entered the room and walked towards the bed.

"She's so beautiful" Gael said smiling.

"Thank you" Elsa smiled looking at her daughter in her arms.

"We bought something for the Princess" Helaine said.

"I choose it" Gael said with a big smile on her face and handled the present to Peter, who unwrapped it and saw a stuffed bunny that made a noise everytime somebody shook him.

"Thank you. It's beautiful" Peter smiled at her.

"I'm sure Lara will love it" Elsa smiled too.

They all stood there for a while talking until it was time for dinner, since they would eat at the party in the village.

"I wish I could go" Elsa pouted looking at Peter who was getting ready.

"Don't worry, when you leave the bed, we will go to the village with her so everyone will see her" he smiled combing his wet hair.

"Okay, maybe we can show her at your birthday party next month, since all the royals will be here and by that time she's 2 months already"

"That's a great idea sweetheart" he smiled "I'll talk to the others about that. Get some rest, okay" he said kissing her.

"Okay" she smiled.

"I'll try not to come late" he smiled and walked towards the crib where his daughter was lying and kissed her forehead. "Good night sweetie. Sleep well" and blowing a kiss to his wife he left the room and joined the others at the main stairs of the castle and they all headed to the village.

**A/N: So I hope you like it? Tell me in your reviews? Let's pass the 440 ;)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here's another chapter. I'm glad that you are loving this story and like Lara, she's a cute baby and trust me there will be funny moments with her in the future. I want to thank all my friends for their reviews and make this story pass the 7000 views and 440 reviews: soulsistersinaslan, Eva, dream lighting, Guest, Guest, Guest, Strawberrygold, KesseGirl1, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, anniecarrosts1, heavenxxbaby and Bubbles. I love you guys.  
**

**Now enjoy this chapter :)  
**

**Lara Helen Pevensie - March 9th  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 27**

It rained all day but the night was cloudy, indicating that probably it would rain later. There was a cold wind and they all walked towards the local pub, where the party would happen. They entered inside and it was packed with people. It was warm compare to the cold wind outside and they had to remove their cloaks.

Everyone was there: Telmarines and Narnians, and everyone were drinking wine and juices.

Since the moment their entered, the bartender looked at them and said grabbing some glasses he said to them:

"Your Majesties, welcome. Come here and have a nice drink to warm a little, since the air is cold outside!" he poured some wine for the men and warm tea for the ladies.

"Thank you, Arthur" Caspian said grabbing his glass and drank the wine feeling the warm starting to run through his body. "This is old Telmarine wine, isn't it?" he asked to the man who smiled and nodded.

"Yes it is your majesty. I had in store and decided to open only in special occasions, and what a perfect time to celebrate the birth of our Princess" he said looking at Peter who was drinking his. "Congratulations your majesty. When can we see the Princess?" he asked him.

"When my wife is able to get out of bed we will bring them here so you can all see her" Peter said smiled.

"You must be hungry. Come on you sit around and hope you like it. We have the best lamb and the best wine for everyone" the old man said and they all sat around the table eating a drinking.

The hours passed and everyone was having a good time: Lucy was talking with Gael, Susan was having a nice talk with Helaine and Maria, Peter and Caspian were talking with some locals and Edmund was sitting next to Emily and was talking to the girl, who looked a little nervous that the Just King was talking to her.

"So Emily, how old are you?" he asked

"I made 17 in February your majesty?" she said smiling a little.

"Oh please, call me Edmund" he said

The young girl looked at him with wide eyes.

"But you're my King, I don't think it's the right thing to do" she blushed making him rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, if I said you can call me Edmund, that's because you can. So stopped called me your majesty or my King. It makes me look older" he laughed making Emily laughed too.

"Okay my Ki… I mean Edmund" she said shyly

"See that wasn't so difficult, right?" he smiled at her and she smiled back. "So any love interest? He asked after a while.

She blushed deeply and shook her head.

"Not right now." She said.

"So what are doing? Do you study besides helping your mom?"

"Well I study and when I have time I help my mom in the castle. So right now I don't have time for boyfriends, but like every girl I want to get married and have kids some day. And what about you? I'm sure you have many ladies after you. I mean, every girl in the village have a crush on you and on King Caspian. Even on the High King" she said smiling.

"They have a crush on me?" he asked with wide eyes

"Of course. Why you're so surprised?" she looked at him

"Well because I never thought they could ever think that I was attractive. I thought they were all after Caspian or Peter?" he said taking a sip on his wine.

"Well what I know and well every girl in school have a crush on the High King. I think is because of his eyes, many girls love his eyes. But his happily married and now he has a daughter, so the attentions turned to you and to King Caspian. They made a lot of questions. Sometimes it's kind of boring" she said rolling her eyes.

"What kind of questions?" he wanted to know.

"Well, they ask if you already found someone or if you like someone. How are you, if you are nice, something like that" she said.

"And what do you said?" he smiled at her.

"Well I say that you are very nice and very funny. That sometimes the things you say or do make me laugh." She said blushing a little.

"Well I'm glad you think I'm funny. And next time we meet you don't need to be shy. Your mother helped my sister in law to put my niece in this world, so for me you are like a great friend to me." He smiled

"Thank you. I know the High Queen since we were little and she's was always very nice to me and a great friend." She said looking at him.

"I see that. Elsa likes you very much too. But you call her your majesty"

"Well it's a sign of respect. She's my Queen now. It would awkward to called her by her first time, like she was like me, and you are not. You are royals" she said smiling a little.

"Well for your information back in our world we were just like you. So we don't care about that. I personally prefer married a girl like you that a dumb princess who probably only likes me because of my title" he said looking at her and she blushed a little and they both stood in silence, not knowing what to say.

Then they heard some two old men talking, they were a little drunk and they were talking a little loud and everyone stopped talking.

"What kind of country is this that allow six royals to rule?" one of the man with black bear.

"I know. And for what I heard a Princess was born, and you know what, apparently she will rule. A woman ruling a country! What a joke?" the youngest said.

Peter face was red of anger and his hand was resting on the hilt of his sword.

"If my wife would give me a daughter instead of a son I would drown the bastard in the ocean" the old man said making Susan gasped. How can someone say something so cruel?

That was enough for Peter and walked towards the man and putting his hands on the table he looked at the two men.

"I see you two are having fun?" he smiled at the two men, making them looked at him raising their eyebrows.

"Who the hell are you? Don't you see we were having a nice conversation" the young one said standing up looking at Peter in the eye.

"Who am I? I'm the High King of this country and the father of the little bastard you said we should drown" he said taking a step forward to the man.

"Oh really? So I'm really sorry to hear that. A daughter, you must be very disappointing. Girls are an ashamed; they only served to give us pleasure in bed. I bet your wife can do something naughty in bed, right, High King?" he said laughing when all the sudden Peter's fist hit his face making the man fall on his back not expecting that.

The other man stood up and tried to pull out his sword but Caspian was quicker and pointing his sword at the man chest.

"If you do that, you're a dead man. Now get your stuff and leave my country" he said to them

"And if we catch you in our borders again, you better pray we didn't find you, because if we do, I will kill you with my own hands" Peter said with his sword his hand as well.

The two men packed their stuff and riding on their horses they left, leaving everyone in silence for a while.

"Who were they?" Edmund asked to Arthur.

"I don't know your majesty. They just got here this morning. I think they were travelers and just were here for the night. If I knew they were like that I would never let them in" he said looking at the Kings.

"It's okay Arthur, you didn't know." Caspian said and he looked at Peter. "I think we better should get back to the Castle, it's getting late"

Peter nodded and grabbing his cloak, along with his siblings and Caspian, they said their goodnights to the locals and left the pub.

Outside it started to rain and they pick the pace. Once they reach the castle Peter looked at the others and said:

"Not a single word about what happened back there. I don't want her to know the horrible things those bastards said, okay"

"Don't worry Pete. I don't even want to think about that" Lucy said hugging his brother who smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night Peter" Susan said and kissing his cheek she entered in her bedroom.

"Well I'm going to bed too. Goodnight" Lucy said and waving at the guys she walked to her bedroom as well.

"Good night you two" Edmund said and also went to his bedroom leaving Caspian and Peter alone in front of Peter's bedroom door.

"Caspian, I want to thank you about what you did back there?" he smiled at him.

"Hey you don't need to thank me. What they say was very offensive and no one said something like that" he patted his shoulder "Well I think we all need to rest. Besides we have some business to do tomorrow" he said making Peter groaned.

"Oh I totally forgot about the meeting we'll have."

"I know so we better have a good night sleep. Good night Peter?" he said and entered in his room.

Peter opened his bedroom door and entered. What he saw made him smiled. Elsa was sleeping on her back with their little daughter lying on her chest, also sleeping.

Removing his boots and clothes and put his pajamas pants and carefully he picked his little Princess, who wimp a little and moved her little hands. Kissing her little head he placed her on her crib and covered her, looking at her for while.

"Daddy loves you very much. Nobody will hurt you, I promise" he said kissing her little hand. Watching for a while, he walked in to bed and got under the covers, wrapping his arms around Elsa's waist and pulled her closer to him.

She moved and opening her eyes she smiled when she saw him.

"Peter, what time is it?" she asked sleepy.

"It passed midnight, sweetheart" he said holding her close to him.

Outside the rained started to poured

"Is it raining?" she asked

"Yes. It was raining when we left the pub. But apparently it started to rain even more" he said kissing her forehead.

"How was it?" she asked

"It was great. They can't wait to meet our little Princess" he smiled

"Did you put her in her crib?"

"Yes. I think she's more comfy in there" he giggled.

"Thank you. I was breastfeeding her and well we both fell asleep" she giggled and yawn.

"And I see you still sleepy, and actually so do I. So what about we do the same thing our daughter is doing and sleep, because soon she is crying for food" he giggled and with a deep kissed they fall asleep in each other's arms while outside the rain was falling harder making everything more cozy inside the castle and especially under the covers.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. Let's pass the 450 ;)**

**Love ya all**

**HighQueenP  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: So here's next chapter. And we are 39 reviews from 500. I believe in you because you are all an amazing friends, and I want to thank YOU ALL for that, especially to the ones who review the last chapters. And they are: All the Guests, soulsistersinaslan, Eva, Willow Mellark, anniecarrots1, KesseGirl1, marriedharrypottercast, Livangel16, heavenxxbaby, dream lighting, Bubbles, Strawberrygold and To Lazy to Login.  
I LOVE YOU ALL!  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 28**

It was the first day of spring, March 21st, and it was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining and the sky was blue only with a few little white clouds. The wind was blowing lightly and the birds were singing and the fields started to fill with flowers, indicated the spring had arrived.

Elsa was taking a nice walk in the Apple Garden with Lara. The Princess was 11 days, since she born on March 9th at 7:20am, after 8 hours of labour, and it was the first time she was outside since it was such a lovely afternoon. The others were having a meeting with the council. It was the first week of long meetings, every 3 months the Lords came to Cair and they reunited with the Royals to discussing new laws and taxes. It was routine and normally those meeting took 2 and sometimes 3 weeks. Elsa was glad that this time she was allowed to not be in those long and boring meetings, because she just gave birth almost 2 weeks ago. The Lords brought presents from their Royals for the new Princess of Narnia, at least until they finally meet her on Peter's 21st birthday next month on April 27th.

Right now mother and daughter were walking, Lara was in her mother's arms and was wrapped in a light pink blanket, her little blue eyes looking around, watching the different shadows. Elsa was holding a flower in front of her, waving, making the little Princess raise her little hands wide opened, trying to reach it, making Elsa smile, feeling her heart with love for that little treasure that belonged to her and to Peter.

"Yes sweetie, it's a flower." She said kissing her forehead.

"Your majesty?" she heard and turned around to see Emily walking her direction.

"Emily, it's nice to see you. How are you?" she asked the beautiful teenage girl.

"I'm fine, my queen!" she smiled at Elsa doing a small curtsy.

Elsa sighed and shook her head looking at her.

"Emily, we know each other since we were little girls, we even played together many times, so why you still call me, your majesty and my queen?"

Emily looked at her and gave a small smile.

"It's a sign of respect, after all you are my queen" she said making Elsa rolled her eyes. Then they heard a small whimper and they looked at Lara who was looking at her mother making a cute pout, making Elsa and Emily smile at the baby girl.

"Oh my, you are just like your father. When we don't give him attention he makes the same cute pout" Elsa laughed making Emily laughed too.

"She's adorable." Emily said looking at her "She's a mix of both of you. She has your mouth, forehead and ears and from His Majesty she had his eyes in colour because in shape she has yours, and also she got from him his chin and nose and I think she will have his hair colour too"

Elsa smiled looking at her daughter.

"Does it hurt too much?" she asked Elsa, who looked back at her

"I'm not going to lie, it's a pain I never imagined, but the moment you heard your baby cry and when you hold it on your arms, you forget the pain in a second and all you care is about that little life you just put in the world" she smiled kissing Lara's little hand.

She looked at Emily:

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked after a while

Emily looked at her with a big smile.

"May I?" she asked

"Of course you can" and she passed the baby towards Emily, who cared the baby carefully, especially with her little head and they sat on a marble bench under an apple tree.

"I can't wait to have a baby too. I love kids" she smiled giggled when Lara grabbed her finger with a little hand.

"And I'm sure you will be a wonderful mother and that your kids will be adorable too. But does that mean you already have someone for the father" Elsa asked giggle when Emily cheeks turned red and she shook her head.

"No, there is no one for now, but of course I hope there will be one in the future."

"Oh really, for a moment I thought that person could be someone I knew, like for example, my brother in law. I see that lately you two talk a lot" she teased her a bit.

"On, his majesty is only a great friend, nothing else" she said blushing.

Elsa looked at her and smiled

"Emily, we know each other for so long, don't lie to me. I know you feel Edmund a handsome man" she said

"Every girl thinks his handsome, and not only him but the other kings too" she said looking at her.

"Really? And what did they say?" Elsa asked wanted to know more.

"They all loved the High King. They loved his charm and his smile and especially his eyes. They envy you so much because you are the one who have him and sleep with him" Emily said and looked at Elsa, who stood there looking at her and then started to laughed making Emily opened her eyes wide, chook that Elsa laughed instead of been mad about some teenage girls imagine how her husband was in bed.

"You're not mad?" she asked her

"Mad? Why? I was their age too and trust me I thought the same thing about him like that." She laughed and Emily laughed too. "And do you think of Edmund like that too?"

Emily stopped laughed and blushed deeply looking at the Princess.

She saw the girl was embarrassed so she decided to give her one advice.

"Emily, if you like Edmund, just be yourself and don't be afraid to fall in love. If he feels the same, which I think he does, he will respect you" she smiled resting her hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"By the way how are you two older sisters? I know they stood in the Telmarine Castle. But they will move to Cair."

Emily nodded

"Yes, they decided to move here. I think they missed us and mother is very happy" she smiled

"I believe that. Rachel and Tia have my age. I remembered them when we were little." She smiled thinking of those times.

"By the way mother told me you can visit her in a few hours if you want, she will be in her office" Emily said

"Thank you, I really need to talk to her about something" she nodded her hand.

They stood there for a while, playing with Lara, who was kind of active that afternoon when Peter came to the Garden and smiled when he saw them.

"There you are. I was looking for you all over the castle" he said getting closer to his wife and kissed her on the lips. Then he turned to his daughter and a big smile appeared on his face and taking her from Emily arms he held her closer in his arms and kissed her little nose, making Lara put her little hands on her father's face, making him laughed a bit.

"Aww I missed you too my lovely princess. How are you?" he said sitting next to his wife. After a while he looked at Emily "Hello Emily, I'm sorry if I didn't say anything to you"

Emily smiled and stood up

"Don't worry your majesty, I understand. Besides I need to go." And with a curtsy she left leaving the High King and Queen alone with her baby daughter.

"How was the meeting? Did it over yet?" Elsa asked looking at him.

"For today and it was boring, as usual" he groaned "I couldn't wait to ended so I could be with my beautiful daughter" he smiled at the baby

"So now is all about the daughter, never the mother?" she smiled and looking at him

"You know that I think about you all the time" he giggled and leaned down kissing her deeply. Then Lara wimped again, wanted attention from her father and they pull apart and he looked at her

"I see someone is jealous. Don't worry daddy is here now" he smiled and rubbed his nose on hers and laughed when she tried to grab his nose.

"And how is everything? Any news?" Elsa asked him

"No, everything is okay. Well expect King Tariq is sick again. One of the Lords thinks someone is doing something bad to him, and making him sick on purpose" he said with a serious look on his face while he held Lara's little hand on his.

"On purpose? Like what?" she asked him

"He thinks someone is poising him. And to be honest so do I and I bet my Kingdom on that son of his" Peter face harder when the image of the Prince came to his head.

Elsa looked at him with wide eyes. Ahmed was a jerk and mean but was he able to try to kill his own father? And for what?

"Do you think he could do that to his own father, sweetheart?" she asked him in shock.

"I don't know if he wants to kill me. Something tells me that is not what he wants, because King Tariq is not sick all the time. He gets better and then he gets sick again. No, he's trying to make is father sick so he can rule, because there will be a time that King Tariq wouldn't be able to rule and Ahmed will be King, even if his father is alive." He said looking at his wife.

Elsa thought about that and it made sense. She couldn't help to feel a little fear, if has a prince he was mean she couldn't imagine him as King. She knew what he would do if he became king.

Peter looked at her and he knew what she was thinking and said

"Sweetheart, don't worry. We are thinking of something. Caspian had the idea to bring the king to Cair if that continues." He smiled and she nodded.

"Okay, the last thing I want is a war right now, especially with Lara so little" she sighed looking at her daughter who was sleeping now.

"Don't worry, I won't allow anything happen to both of you, I promise" he smiled and she nodded smiling too.

"I know you do. Where are the others?" she asked remembering

"Susan and Lucy went to their bedrooms to take a nice a relaxing bath. Caspian decided to eat something since he was starving and Edmund went to his bedroom to take a nap. I was about to invited you to take a nap the three of us" he giggled

"I will love too but I have to see Maria first. I want to talk with her" she said.

"Why? Are you okay?" he asked concerned

"Yes I'm fine. I just want to ask her of there's something I can take to avoid another pregnancy. At least until she doesn't reach the first year" she said

"That's a good idea sweetheart" he smiled "Maybe you should ask her when you are able too, you know?" he winked at her making a laughed.

"Someone is desperate!"

"You have no idea!" he smirked at her.

"I wonder what it will be like when it will be our daughter time to date and have kids" she looked at her baby and Peter frowned at her.

"That is not going to happen. No one will touch my baby girl" he said holding closer to his chest.

Elsa laughed at his face and folded her arms

"Oh really? Do you think she will be single the rest of her life? I think you will need a reality check darling."

Peter looked at his daughter still sleeping in his arms.

"I will dare the first guy to come to me asking her to court her. I will chase him with my sword"

Elsa laughed even more.

"We will see about that, but until that day comes, you still have many years to get used to the idea" she stood up and kissed his cheek "I'm going to check Maria. See you later" and kissing Lara forehead she walked towards the castle heading to Maria office, leaving Peter in the garden rocking his little Princess.

"You know sweetie boys have cooties, you don't want to mess with them. Daddy is the only one who doesn't have that. I will always be here to protect you from them" he smiled and kissed her little fingers.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Maria was in her office, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said and Elsa's head appeared behind it. "Your majesty, please come in. Emily told me you wanted to talk to me. Is everything okay, do you have any pain?" she asked pointing to the chair in front of her so Elsa could sit on it.

"Oh no, everything is fine" she started sitting on the chair and looked at the old woman in front of her "I came here for another reason."

"Okay, I'm here to help you in everything I can. What is troubling you?" she smiled.

"Well Lara born 11 days ago, and you said normally a woman can started her sex life around the 4 or 6 week after too gave birth" she asked blushing a little, making Maria smiled.

"My Queen, you don't have to be ashamed to ask me that. I'm a woman too and I already passed through that too. I have 3 kids and I was young too" she smiled making Elsa relaxed a little. That was one of the many reasons she loved and trusted her, because she was always able to make everything so easy.

"I see you and his majesty want to know when you can start to have sexual intercourse again, right?" she asked her and Elsa nodded "Well first I need to check you and see if everything is going. So if you don't mind to lie down so I can see how you are" she continued, standing up from her chair.

After checking her she got back to her chair and looked to Elsa

"Well your majesty you are healing very well for someone who only gave birth 11 days ago. I think that a few more weeks and you and his majesty can start to have sexual intercourse if you want."

Elsa nodded and said again

"Maria, I also wanted to talk to you about something else. You see, Peter and I want to have more kids, but not now, maybe after Lara celebrates her first birthday. So I want to know if there is something I can take before or after sex to avoid getting pregnant, just for now?" she asked her

Maria nodded and standing up she got from on her cabinets a green herb that smell a little bad.

"Well there is this herb. All you need to do is a tea with it and drink after the act and you won't get pregnant. And don't worry, it won't do anything while you're breastfeeding the Princess" she said handling the herb.

"Thank you Maria" Elsa smiled and standing up she hugged her and left the room with the herb on her hand.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

It was 5 pm and they were all in the relax area inside Peter and Elsa's bedroom, where they decided to have so tea with cookies and brownies.

Caspian was holding Lara, enjoying having his little niece in his arms. She was so little and so sweet. He couldn't wait to be a father too, he just hope he would see her again, maybe since was a star she could fly to Narnia and visit him.

"Come on Caspian, now is my turn. You are holding her for more then 10 minutes" Edmund said pouting

"Now it's my turn, besides you bet for a boy, why I should give her to you" he said smirking at him

"Because she's my niece and beating on a boy or not who don't fall in love for that cutie" he said raising his arms. Sighing Caspian handled Lara and Edmund smiled at his niece "Hello beautiful, it's me, uncle Ed, your favourite uncle" he smiled

"AH, that's what you think. I'm her favourite uncle" Caspian said raising his eyebrows

"No, I am" Edmund said rocking Lara, but unfortunately she just got feed and her little stomach was full and she empty her content on her uncle's tunic making everyone laughed

"YUK! Peter, look what your daughter did on my tunic. She threw up on me" he said handling the baby to Elsa, who took Lara to wash her and change her clothes.

"I saw, remember me to spoil her for the rest of my life" Peter said laughing.

"Guys, I was thinking of something. Do you think Eustace already know that you two had a girl?" Lucy asked and everyone stood there thinking of what Aslan said to Eustace when he left.

"Maybe!" Peter said

**In England:**

Eustace just entered home and walked to his bedroom. Since he came from Narnia he was a different boy. He was nice and not a brat, even his friend Jill saw that and they become best friends then they were before.

He kept thinking about his family and what if Elsa had a girl or a boy. He bet on a boy and he always thought it was funny to see Edmund in a dress. He just wished he could watch that.

Entered in his bedroom, he put his bag on the bed and saw something weird on top of it: it looks like a card with a pink ribbon. He wondered what that was and why it had a pink ribbon, he was no girl. Then he realized, it could be the sign Aslan said to him about Peter and Elsa's baby. Running he opened it and inside he read:

_We have the pleasure to announce the birth of Princess Lara Helen Pevensie. Long Live the Princess!_

He smiled when he read that. It was a girl. Elsa and Peter had a girl.

"Edmund will look so cute in a dress!" he laughed and putting the car in his nightstand drawer he went to the bathroom to take a shower, happy with the birth of his new cousin.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me your reviews and if you have an idea dont be afraid to tell and if I like it I will put in the story and give you the credits for it :) Let's reach 480 :)**

**Love ya all  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey my friends. So there is another chapter for you guys. I want to thank you to all of you for keep reading this story and reviewing it. I want to thank my friends for their amazing reviews, especially too: Livangel16, Daring to be Different, All the Guests, KesseGir1l, MythicalGirl17, Eva, soulsistersinaslan, Guest, anniecarrosts1, dream lighting, LucyReywood, heavenxxbaby, Bubbles, Strawberrygold and sunnyglows.  
**

**I want to answer to Eva: the romance about Caspian and Liliandil, and Susan and Zachary will start soon, as for Edmund and Emily.  
And Thanks for the great idea you just gave me.  
**

**NOTE: Since Everyone is asking to chapter 29 I'll post NOW. But I won't tomorrow since where I live is 6:30 pm. Next Chapter will be post Tuesday okay. Hope you all understand because i need time to write the future chapters, if you want me to post every day. :)  
**

**Here you will start to see the plot coming to life. and there will be a HOT MOMENT between Peter and Elsa. Enjoy  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 29**

Weeks passed and the end of March arrived with a blink of an eye. It was the first day of April and it was a very dark day. The centaurs said to the Royals that a big storm was heading towards Narnia and the pass days the royals were checking the village and make sure nothing bad happened to the people who lived there.

Right now it was raining outside, and the royals were getting ready for breakfast.

In Peter's bedroom, he was sitting in bed, with his back rested on the headboard, arms folding in from of his chest, and he was looking at his wife who was putting their daughter to sleep, after she feed and gave her the morning bath.

He smiled and getting off the bed and walked towards Elsa, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind resting his chin on her shoulder and looked at his daughter who was looking at both of them making him smile.

"I still can't believe we made this beautiful baby" he said smiling.

Elsa turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled

"But we did and she's the sweetest baby ever" she said

"I know, just like her daddy" he giggled wrapping his arms around her waist and rubbed his nose on hers making her laughing.

"Still cocky like the first day we met" she said still laughing.

"And you married me anyway" he laughed and leaning he kisses her deeply. After a while they pulled away and he sighed deeply.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked him with a worry look on her face.

"It's raining and tonight was a planning a nice meal maybe in our balcony and after that I was thinking asking my wife if we could have some special night." He winked at her.

"Well we still can have the last part of the plan" she giggled when he smiled at her

"Are you sure? If you're not ready, I can wait."

"No, I'm ready" she smiled and they kissed again. After a while the kissed grew a little deeper and he pulled her closer to his body, feeling the heat from her body. She combed her fingers in his hair and he started to kiss her neck. The heat started to rise in the bedroom when there was a knock on the door and they pulled apart, making Peter groaned and walked to door, opening it he saw a young servant, who blushed a little since he was only wearing his pajamas pants.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but Queen Susan wants to know if you will eat breakfast here or in the dining room" she asked him always looking at her feet.

"Tell my sister we are there in a few moments" he said smiling

"Okay, your majesty" and curtsy she left while Peter closed the door behind and smiled to Elsa.

"So do we have a deal for tonight?" he asked her winking at her, making her laughed a bit.

"Yes we have" and after they get ready they heading towards the dining room to have breakfast.

When they reach the dining room they saw only Susan and Lucy on the table, talking and eating their breakfast.

"Good morning everyone?" Peter said sitting in this sit and looked at the table "Where are Caspian and Edmund?"

"I don't know. We are here for 10 minutes and they didn't come yet" Susan said drinking her apple juice.

"That's strange. Normally Edmund is the first when the subject is food!" Elsa said taking a bite on her toast.

"I know!" Lucy nodded "So where's Lara?"

"Sleeping. She woke around 7:30 am to get feed and then around 8:30 I gave her bath and now she's sleeping. Tonight will be the night she will sleep in her bedroom. She needs to get used to it" Elsa said looking at her.

"I think you're making the right decision. Besides she's almost 1 month now." Susan nodded and they were in silence eating their food when Caspian entered in the room and sat on his chair with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning, lovely family?" he said pouring his coffee on his mug.

Elsa looked at his cousin and raised her eyebrow. She knew when Caspian had that smirk on his face it was because something happened.

"What is going on?" she asked him

Caspian took a sip on his coffee and looked at her

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I know you for 20 years and I know that smirk Caspian." She smiled at her.

"You'll see" he said and grabbing a toast and started to eat it.

After 5 minutes Peter looked around and found odd that Edmund was still not there for breakfast.

"I'm getting worried about Edmund. Is he sick or something? Maybe I should go check on him?" he said grabbing is glass

Caspian giggled and looked at him

"Don't worry, is fine and he will be here soon. Trust me" he said and Peter looked at him and started to drink is juice when all the sudden Edmund appear at the door with a blue dress. When Peter looked up and when he saw him he just spit his juice making everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"Sweetheart what happened?" Elsa asked him and looked at the direction he was looking at her and she just drop the toast she was holding and her mouth just opened her mouth, not believing what she was seeing.

Susan and Lucy, who had her back to the door, looked at both of them and didn't understand why Peter and Elsa had that shock faces and why Caspian just burst laughing like a maniac. Turning around they saw Edmund in a dress and they had to bit their lips, trying hard not to laugh too.

"Oh my" Susan said turning quickly and looked at her plate so Ed could see her.

"No even a single word about this, you understand" he said walking to his chair and sat down, grabbing a croissant.

Peter looked at him cleaning his mouth with the napkin and at first he didn't want to make his brother's day even more miserable but he knew he would never had a change so he decided to risk it, even knowing Edmund would kill him for sure.

Looking at Caspian he said to him:

"I think we are the only Kings left in Narnia, Caspian" he smirked, making Edmund looked at him with a hard face.

"Shut up, Pete" he said

"Sorry Ed, but I couldn't resist. I just which I had a camera so I could caption this moment for the rest of my life," he continued teasing his younger brother, whose face was red by now.

"I must say that blue really works with your skin tone" Elsa said smiling making Edmund groaned.

"Not you too." He said looking at his best friend.

"I'm sorry Edmund but you look dashing in that dress" she giggled and Edmund's hit his head on the table making everyone giggled at his misery.

"Why did I agree with this stupid bet" he said hitting his forehead on the table as he said this.

"Because you are stupid too" Lucy said smiling at him, making Edmund looked at her.

"I'm not stupid" he said

"Yes you are. I told you many times it would be a girl. If you just bet on that too, you would be in that dress today" she smirked making Edmund rolled his eyes.

"I'm already hating this day and can't wait to for night to arrive soon" he said pouting making everyone laughed, he knew they would mess with him all day but he will mess with them too.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

It was afternoon and for Edmund it was a very long day. It was still raining outside and right now they were all in the Tea Room, spending a nice time together. Lara was with them in her baby cot between her parents. The little Princess was sleeping with a little hand was holding the Reepicheep mouse Peter gave to her, while the bunny with the rattle was closer to her too. By now they saw those two toys were her favourite so far.

They just finished sign some papers and now they were having some tea and sandwiches. Edmund was about to grab one at the same time as Caspian. They both stopped on tracks and looked at each other and Caspian just smiled at him.

"Please, ladies first" he said laughing

Edmund just looked at him and decided it was time for his revenge on him.

"You are such a gentleman. Let me give you a kiss, my King!" he said leaning in so he could kiss him on the cheek.

Caspian backed off a little and looked at Edmund with wide eyes.

"No thank you. I'll pass" he said

"But I insist" Edmund said laughing and in a few seconds he was chasing Caspian across the room, while everyone was laughing at the scene.

"Stay away from me Edmund!" Caspian shouted while he kept running around the sofa.

"No way. You made me wear this dress, now it's my time to get that in advantage. Give me a kiss" He said blowing kisses at him and running after him. Caspian started running again so fast that he trip on the rug and fell on the floor with a high scream making Lara jumped in her cot and opening her little eyes. Suddenly she started to pout and in seconds she started to cry really hard, making Elsa pick her up and started to calm her down, standing up and walking around the room.

"It's okay baby." She said rubbing her little back, while big tears were rolling down and little cheeks.

"Look what you did, Caspian." Peter shouted at him, standing up and walked towards Elsa, wrapping his arms around his wife and daughter, kissing Lara's little hands.

"Don't cry sweetie. Uncle Caspian will pay for that. Daddy will make sure of that?" he said giving a hard look at Caspian, who was standing up.

"It was Edmund's fault, not mine" he pointing to him making Edmund gasped.

"My fault? You're the one who is clumsy not me" he laughed. "Besides it was your idea to put me on a dress, remember?" he folded his arms.

"Which I think it looks good on you, even though I thought I made two kings and two queens back in the Golden Age." They heard a soft voice and they all looked at the door and saw the Great Lion, chuckled at them.

"Aslan!" Lucy said and ran towards the Lion, hugging him tightly.

"Good to see you Aslan" Susan smiled too.

"Good to see you all." he said smiling.

Caspian bowed to him and sat on the sofa rubbing his knee.

"What brings you here with this weather?"

"I just came here to see the new Princess" he said walking towards them. The moment she saw him, Lara stopped crying and looked at the Lion with teary eyes and stood her little hand at the Lion trying to touch his mane.

"I think she knows me" he chuckled

"Well she has your picture in her bedroom" Peter said smiling.

"I also came here to leave my blessing to her and gift" and with that he blew on her making the Princess closed his eyes and made a baby sound. Then he took two strains of his mane and it they turned one in a necklace with a small heart and the other in a small lion, that feel on Peter's hand, who looks at the gifts and then to Aslan.

"The necklace with the heart is for the princess. The heart is magic. Everytime she's in danger the heart will turn red and it's connected with the lion, which turned red too and then you will know and will be able to help her." He said smiling.

"Thank you Aslan" Elsa said while Peter put the necklace around Lara's neck and the lion on the necklace he was wearing with the half heart while the other half was in the necklace Elsa was wearing.

"She will be a very strong and good person in the future. She also will be the best rider in the all Narnia and nearby lands as long a great archer too. So you will raise a very lovely and strong future queen in the future" he said smiling at the Princess, which blue eyes were still looking at Aslan and little hand touched the mane and for the first time she smiled, making her parents gasped and kissed her.

"Her first smile" Peter smiled and kissed her little daughter, feeling very proud of her.

The rest of the day was spending in the Tea Room talking with Aslan.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

It was dark when Peter and Elsa entered in their bedroom after putting their baby daughter in her bedroom for the first time.

"Do you think she won't be scared to be there alone?" Peter asked his wife, still looking at the door with his heart aching in pain for leaving it his daughter sleeping alone for the first time.

Elsa smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"She will be fine. Besides you have the magical lion and she's wearing the necklace Aslan gave to her. Besides if she cries we are there in 5 seconds"

"You are right. And that means we can have our first night since she was born" he giggled and they moved against the wall of the bed chamber, Peter cradled Elsa's head, holding her against him as he explored her mouth. Her lips tasted like strawberries; a taste he was quite partial to. He placed his tongue against her bottom lip seeking entrance and she accepted his invitation. Their tongues danced together, keeping a good rhythm. Peter's hand went straight to her the neckline of her nightdress and slowly his fingers undid the lace and pulled her night gown over her head leaving her in just a corset and under garments.

He lean in kissing her passionately and slowly backed her up against the wall once more. Her hands reached for his night shirt and her fingers began working her way up it. Sensing what she was doing so he broke the kiss for five seconds to whip his night shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor. His lips attached to hers once more and Elsa smiled against the kiss as she allowed her hands to explore his body. Her fingers traced his up his biceps, and then moved further south down his abdomen. He felt her nails gently scratch against his muscles which made his stomach fill with the most incredible sensation. Elsa heard Peter moan against her lips, which made her content knowing that he was enjoying what she doing.

Peter could barely contain himself. He felt at any second he could just lose control and pin her to the bed and make love to her over and over again. Peter's hands made their way around the back of Elsa's corset and he began to undo her laces. He detached his lips from hers which made her sigh, but instead he moved them onto her exposed neck. He immediately hit the sensitive spot behind Elsa's ear which made her gasp. Elsa felt her body was on fire and Peter was the only person who made her feel like she was the only person who mattered in the world. She found herself biting on her lip as Peter continued kissing and gently sucking on her neck. She felt her whole body going weak and before she knew it her corset was loose. She felt Peter's fingers push it down and she felt it land near her feet. Her chest was naked against his and it was the most natural feeling in the world. Peter grabbed Elsa's body and picked her up, holding onto her waist. Elsa's response was what he wanted as she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly holding on like she never wanted to let go.

Peter's lips didn't remove themselves from her neck; the only thing they did do is more down the hollow of her neck which made her moan even more. She wasn't embarrassed by the noises that left her lips, and Peter's ego was flying as he listened to the beautiful gasps that left his wife lips.

Both of them hit the bed and Peter laid her and stood on top of her and after they removed the rest of their clothes and kissing each deeply they made love for the first since their daughter was born, indicating they missed that contact for so long.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Ahmed was in his bedroom. It was midnight and he was lying on his bed. Since he got the news of the birth of Elsa's daughter with that High King, he wanted revenge, especially after the Christmas incident. Since he knew that the Telmarine Princess denied him to married that Narnian, that he promise to himself they would pay, all of them. But he knew he needed a good plan and he would never get his revenge and Prince. He needed to rule, he needed to be King and the opportunity arrived last year when by accident he was reading a book from the library about poisons. It was then he knew what to do and with the help of his loyal friend and servant Maram, he had put a bit of poison in his father tea, that he use to drink everytime he went to bed. He didn't plan to kill him, but to make him sick enough that he will no longer be able to rule and he had to give his throne to him. And when that happens, the first thing he will do is to warn the Royals of Narnia.

He was thinking of that when there was a knock on the door and he sat in bed when he saw the head of Maram

"I'm sorry your highness for disturbing you but I really think you should come with me." The young man said

Ahmed stood up and walked towards him

"What is it?" he asked

"Just follow me. I think you will like it sire" and they walked towards the corridor towards the main door and when they reach the gate he saw two man: one around his 40 with black bear while the other was younger, around 29 and he had a black eye, like he was on a fight or something.

"Who are they?" Ahmed asked looking at Maram.

"Sire, I was in the local pub when he saw these two travelers and asked them where they come from. They told me they just came from Narnia and two of the Kings kick them out of the country, even punched one in the face, as you can see?"

Ahmed looked at the two men and asked them.

"What are your names travelers?"

The oldest of them answered him

"My name is Arian and this is my friend Sylvan, your highness" he said bowing

"Who punched you?"

The youngest one named Sylvan looked at him

"He told me he was the High King. I swear he will pay for what he did" he said

Ahmed smiled and thought he just got two great allies.

Looking at Maram he said

"Give shelter, food and water to them. They will start working for me. Everyone who wants the Kings of Narnia dead will be welcome here. Don't worry Sylvan, you two will have the change to get your revenge on those Kings." And with a bow they followed Maram leaving Ahmed smiling.

"High King Peter, your dead is closer then you think" he said to himself and returned to his bedroom for a good night sleep.

**A/N: So what did you guy think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews? Let's reach the 500 reviews ;)  
**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hello everyone. Like I said here's another chapter. As you can see the plot is starting to happen. But like many of you asked, Liliandil is almost arriving Narnia. Now I CAN'T BELIEVE we reached the 500 reviews mark. And That only happened Thanks to my WONDERFUL FRIENDS who keep reviewing it, especially: LucyReywood, Eva, All the Guests, Bubbles, marriedharrypottercast, ProngsPayne, heavenxxbaby, anniecarrots1, Strawberrygold, KesseGirl1 and dream lighting. THANK YOU ALL!  
**

**Now enough talking and enjoy the chapter.  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 30**

It was a very cloudy day, and the Royals were having lunch.

"What are your plans for later?" Peter asked eating his desert.

"Well sweetheart, can you watch Lara for me. I just feed her so she'll only wake up later!" Elsa looked at him.

"Sure, but where are you going?"

"Well your birthday is next week and me, Lucy and Susan will go to the village to see some dresses for the party. Besides I want to see if I got some clothes for Lara. Helaine said there is a store that sells the most cute baby dresses and outfits and I want to go there" she smiled

Edmund just looked at her with wide eyes.

"More dresses? But what about the new dresses you got from Christmas and the dresses you wear in other parties?" he asked her

"You guys don't understand anything, do you?" Lucy shook her head and looked at her brother "We can't wear the same dress we wore before. It's ridiculous"

"Well I don't care about that?" Edmund said smiling

"That's what you think, dear brother" Susan said smiling "Because we are going to buy outfits for you three, because there's no way you going to wear an outfit that you wore before. All of you will get new outfits for Peter's birthday"

The three Kings looked at each other and groaned like little kids making the Queens laughed.

"Sweetheart I don't need a new outfit?" he pouting at her

"Yes, you more then the others because you are the birthday boy and you need to be the most handsome guy in the party" she smiled and leaned in kissing his cheek making him huffed. "And you too dear cousin" she looked at Caspian who looked at her with wide eyes.

Peter sighed, he knew that the only thing he could do was agree with his wife and he looked to the guys

"And what about you? Do you have anything to do?" he asked them.

"I'm going to school. They are talking about the Golden Age and the teacher asked me if I could talk about that to the kids"

"And why the teacher asked you and not us?" Peter asked him.

"You will. The teacher wants each one of us. Today the want me to talk about the Jadis" he said looking at his coffee cup.

Peter looked at his sisters and looked at Caspian.

"And what about you?"

Caspian looked at him and said

"I have something to do with Glenstorm and the others. And speaking of that, I'm late" he said standing up and kissing his cousin head he left

"Oh bugger me too. I'm late for school!" Edmund said stood up.

"And why is that a shocker?" Susan laughed while Edmund disappear with his sword in his hand.

"So ladies, ready for shopping?" Lucy smiled rubbing her hands

"Ready" Susan said standing up, followed my Lucy and Elsa who turned to Peter and kissing him on the lips.

"I wouldn't take long I promise" she said and left leaving Peter alone looking around sighing.

"Well since I'm alone, I better go to me room and see my Princess" and standing up he headed to his bedroom

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Edmund was looking at the kids in front of him and he smiled at them. The teacher looked at them and said:

"Well kids, for the next weeks we will talk about the Golden Age and today we have His Majesty, King Edmund the Just to talk about how he discovered Narnia and his experience back then. If you have questions raise your hands okay?"

The she looked at him.

"If you want you can continue your majesty" and she sat on her chair.

Edmund smiled at her and sitting on the table he looked at the class.

"Good afternoon. My name is Edmund Pevensie and as you know me as one of the Kings of Old Narnia" he smiled

One of the kids raised his arm and Edmund pointed at him and smiling the kid asked him.

"Were you a King in your world too?"

Edmund smiled and looked at him

"No. I think I'm better start from the beginning. I came from a place called earth, which is a planet with many countries and continents. And my country is called England and I live in a part of the capital of England, London, called Finchley. We were at war with another country and one night they attacked our city. So to protect us from the war, they send the kids to countryside. Me and my brother and sister went to Professor Diggory house. We didn't know back then, but the Professor and his friend Polly, were the two human kids who actually were present when Aslan create Narnia. So as you see, I was a normal kid, who had to obey orders and went to school just like you all."

"And how did you find Narnia?" a little girl asked him

"Well actually the first one to find Narnia was Lucy, so I believe she can tell you that better then me. But I can tell you how I get in Narnia in the first place." He said and then sighed. "Back then I was a bad kid. Yes I was. Our father was fighting the war and Peter was the man of the house since he was the oldest, and I hated the fact that he was always bossing around. I didn't understand he was doing that because he loved me and he was acting like the protective older brother he is. I didn't even thank him when he risked his life to safe me from the bombs, after I ran to the house to get our dad's picture. So after Lucy told us about Narnia, one night I went to the bathroom and I saw Lucy heading to the wardrobe again and I decided to followed her and that's when I entered in Narnia for the first time" he said

"And that's when you met the White Witch?" another one asked him.

"Yes, that's when met the White Witch" and with that he started to told the class what happened to him while he was captured by Jadis.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Susan, Elsa and Lucy were in the dress store and they were looking to all the dresses. They already found the outfits for the Kings and they bought very cute dresses for Lara and now they were trying to find dresses for them.

"What do you think of this one" Susan asked holding a long, black, and one shoulder dress in her hands. (**A/N: **picture on my profile).

They looked at her and smiled

"It's beautiful, Susan" Lucy smiled looking at her sister.

"I agree, I think it's beautiful and will look wonderful on you Susan" Elsa agreed looking for a dress for her.

"Then I'll take it." she said and walked to the owner to pay the dress.

The other two queens continued to find a dress to wear. Then Elsa found a cute dress for Lucy: it was long pink dress, with a lace in the under the breast line and the top was filled with tiny pearls and diamonds. (**A/N: **picture on my profile).

"Lucy I think I found the perfect dress for you" Elsa said showing the dress to her little sister in law, who gasped when she saw the dress.

"Oh my Elsa. Where did you find it?" she asked walking towards her and holding the dress, feeling the fabric under her fingers.

"It was over here. Do you like it?" she asked her

"I loved it. What do you think Susan? Is it gorgeous?" Lucy turned to face her older sister.

"It is, Lucy. You will look so beautiful in it" she smiled.

"Well, the only one who didn't found a dress yet is me!" Elsa sighed making the other giggled.

"Don't worry. We will help you" Lucy said and they started to find the perfect dress for Elsa, since she was the wife of the birthday King and she needed to be perfect for the party.

After looking around Susan saw the perfect dress. It was a strapless long red dress, with diamonds on the corset and a along the skirt. (**A/N: **picture on my profile)

"Elsa what do you think of this one." She called her and showed the dress.

"Oh Elsa this is it. It's perfect. It's red too like Peter's jacket and it has diamond on it, like Peter's jacket" Lucy smiled

"You are right. It's perfect and beautiful. Thanks Susan" she said grabbing the dress. And with their dress on their bags they walked outside, chatting happily.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Peter was sitting on the bed with his daughter in front of her. The Princess had awake from her nap and now she was wide awake while her father was holding the rattle bunny in his hand and he was waving the rattle, putting the bunny closer to her, making the baby raised her hand and touching the bunny and doing a baby giggle, making him smile and his heart melted with love when she put her hand on her face grabbing her little nose when the bunny touched it.

"Look is moving away" he said waving the bunny away from her and she raised her arms trying to reach the bunny and when he moved the bunny close to her again, she smiled and grabbing the bunny she hold it with a hug smiling at her father.

"Aww you're so sweet" he said grabbing her little feet and placing kisses on her little feet, making her moved them.

"Daddy is going to eat you fingers one by one" he smiled and kissed it making the baby giggled and moving her arms and legs.

Peter looked at her daughter and picking her he kissed her belly making her rest her hands on his forehead and giggled.

"You like it don't you, my sweetheart" he smiled and hugged her tightly. The little princess rested her head on her father chest feeling comfortable, making Peter smiled. "Aww daddy loves you too very much" he said kissing her head. When there was a knock on the door and Caspian entered the bedroom and smiled at the scene.

"Hey, look who came here to make a visit" he said looking at him, holding Lara in his arms "Come in. Sit down!" he said pointing to the bed where Caspian sat and smiled to his little niece who was looking at him and gave him a smile.

"She smiled at me?" he smiled looking at her

"Here hold her?" Peter said handling him her daughter, making Caspian smiled at the baby in his arms.

"Can't wait to have my own kid" he said smiling

"You will." Peter said looking at him. "Do you know something that we don't know?"

Caspian looked at him

"Why are you saying that?"

"Because since the day that Aslan was here, that you've be smiling and that. Did he say something you can't tell us? Something about a certain Blue Start?" he giggled and Caspian smiled too looking at Lara who was looking at her uncle with her blue eyes.

"You already know me to well" he said

"So, are you going to tell me or not?"

Caspian looked at him and nodded.

"Aslan told me, she will be arrived Narnia at the end of the month and she will stay here" he smiled

"Caspian that's great news. Why didn't you tell us before?" Peter asked him

"Well I wanted to make a surprise. So only you know about that. I hope you won't tell" he looked at Peter

"Don't worry. Now I know why you and Professor talked so much. You are preparing her bedroom" he smiled and Caspian nodded.

After a while Caspian took a small note and handled to Peter.

"This came from you a while ago. It has the seal of Calormen" Caspian looked at him and Peter's face harder and took the note from Caspian's hand and opening he read what was written:

_High King Peter_

_I would like this opportunity to congratulate you for the birth of your daughter. I know it's late, but it's always time for a sincere congratulation. It's a true shame that she soon will become fatherless. And I am sad to know that she shares your blood. But she will remember him as the stupid moron that crossed me and died under my blade._

_But don't worry, I will try to be a better father to her, after I married her mother and made her married with some Prince or Lord of a distant land and send her away._

_I also want to thank you for the big help you and that fool Caspian did the other night. Thanks to that, I got two more allies that want to see you dead. _

_Since I was not inviting for your birthday, I want to say Happy Birthday. Who knows maybe is your last one High King._

_Bye and give a kiss to your gorgeous wife for me_

_Prince Ahmed._

_P.S. Caspian you will pay too, for never give me your cousin's hand after I asked it._

After read it, Peter ripped the letter into to pieces; his blood was boiling with anger.

"That bastard. If he crosses the border or if he has the bad luck to cross me, I will be the one who killed him with my own sword" he said.

"You are not alone on this one, my friend. He never forgot about that. Why he just move on and find another girl" Caspian said shaking his head.

"Because he's use to have everything he wants, but not this time. And if he touches a single hair of my wife and my daughter, I will make sure he will have a painful death" he said looking at his daughter who was holding a piece of Caspian sleeve.

"You know what I'm worried? Is if he had the time to write this letter and to treating us, is because he's planning something, or already has a plan. I think we should me prepare Peter" he said handling Lara to him, who grabbed his finger and tried to suck it, making him giggle.

"I think you are right. Let's just say to Edmund and leave the girls out of this. At least for now" he said and Caspian nodded.

After while everyone arrived and they spent the rest of day talking about what they did and the girls showed the boys their new outfits for the Peter's birthday party.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

It was late night and everyone in the castle was sleeping peacefully. Lucy was sleeping, dreaming with the old Narnia. Susan was also dreaming with party that was about to come and how she would have the opportunity to see Zach again. They were started dating in secret since the New Years Eve in Archenland, and they want the right time to tell Peter and maybe the times had arrived.

Edmund was sleeping about the Golden Age and that we was walking with Emily around the Cair Paravel gardens, while Caspian was still awake, couldn't wait for the end of the month.

In Peter's room, the couple was sleeping. Peter had his right arm around his wife waist while their little Princess was sleeping in crib watching by Aslan and Reepicheep.

Outside it was raining and in the dark a figure appeared, breathing heavily. It was hurt and weak and the moment it reached the main gate of Cair Paravel, it fainting, hoping someone would help it.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. ;)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hello my dear friends, here's another chapter. As usual i want to thank to all my friends who make this story possible. we passed the 500 and we almost reaching the 550. I LOVE YOU ALL. Especially: Daring to be Different, Arwin Fred, All the Guests who reviewed the last chapter, Strawberrygold, marriedharrypottercast, Eva, KesseGirl1, Bubbles, anniecarrots1, heavenxxbaby and dream lighting. YOU ROCK ALL OF YOU!  
**

**Now let's find out who was the person.  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 31**

Peter was having a peaceful sleep. He woke and saw it was still dark. He didn't know what time was it, but he could get back to sleep. Pulling Elsa closer to him, he was about to doze off when he felt a voice closer to his ear and a hand touching him.

In a quick move, he grabbed his dagger he decided to put under his pillow, since he read that letter from Ahmed, and pointing to the person that grabbed his arm quickly.

"Peter, it's me. Caspian!" he whispered making Peter sat in bed and tried to see through the darkness, making his eyes adjust to it.

"Caspian? What are you doing here? I couldn't have hurt you badly" he whispered back.

"Well good that I have good reflexes" he said

"What time is it?" Peter asked looking at the balcony doors, that even the curtains were covering them; he could see it was still very dark outside.

"It's almost 3am" Caspian said letting go Peter's arm.

"3am?! Why you wake me up at this time, when I was about to fall asleep again with my wife in my arms" he asked folding his arms.

"I came here because there's something you need to see. Come on!" he said and Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Why? What is going on?" he asked getting of the bed and putting his robe.

"I think it's better if you come and see with your own eyes. I already woke up Edmund and he's waiting for us" Caspian said walking out of the bedroom with Peter right after him.

Once they were out of the bedroom, Edmund was still rubbing his eyes and yawned.

"I hope you had a pretty good reason for wake me up in the middle of night while I was having a very good dream about me and E…" he started and looked at the others and stopped, scratching the back of his head. "So Caspian, what happened?"

Caspian looked at Peter and decided he would tease Edmund some other time. Now they have an important issue.

"Just follow me" he said walking towards the infirmary.

Peter and Edmund looked at each other and followed him.

"Where are you taking us?" Edmund asked him

"To the infirmary!" he answered him

Peter looked at Edmund and then to Caspian

"Why the infirmary? Who's there?" he asked him too

"You'll see!"

Sighing, they followed him towards the corridor. Then walking down the stairs, they reach the lowest part of the Castle, and they stopped in front of a double wooden door and Caspian opened up and they entered in a big room, feel with beds and at the end of the room, stood Maria, who was taking care of a person. It looked like a young, around late 20's with brown hair and tan skin. He had a cutting lip and his eye was all bruised, like someone had beating badly.

Peter looked at him and then too Caspian.

"Who is he?"

"We don't know. The guards found unconscious at the main gate of the castle. And after they brought him here, they decided to wake me up instead of you, because, well you are married and they were afraid…" he looked at him.

"Okay I get it." he looked back at the young man in the bed.

"Do you have any idea where he came from?" Edmund asked looking back at the man too.

Caspian shocked his head.

"No, and until he wakes up, we don't know what happened. But by his looked I can risk he's from Calormen"

Peter looked back at Caspian and frowned.

"Calormen?" he said closing his hand like a fist.

"I'm not sure but it looks like" he said looking at him.

Peter looked at him with a hard look on his face.

"You know it can't be a trap. Especially after the letter we get this afternoon" Peter said making Caspian nodded and Edmund raising his eyebrows.

"Excuse me, what letter?" he asked looking at both of them, but they continue to talk like he wasn't there.

"I know. Don't think I didn't think of that too" he looked at Peter

"So you know that we need to be extra careful"

Caspian nodded and Edmund groaned

"Hello. Can you two explain to me what is going on? What letter are you talking about?" he folded his arms looking at both of them.

Peter and Caspian looked at each other and sighing Peter looked at his brother.

"Ahmed has the time to write me a letter and send through a Lord" he said

"A letter? And what did he say?"

"The usual. That I'm a bastard and he will kill me, etc, etc" Peter rolled his eyes. "I'll show you in the morning"

"I see!" Edmund said

"Yes, that's why I don't like to have anyone from that jerk Kingdom under the same roof as my wife and daughter. You know what he wrote." Peter looked at Caspian, who nodded again. He knew Peter was right.

"I know, but I think we at least try to find out who he is and what happened" Caspian said and looking to Maria he asked her

"Maria, how is he?"

The old woman looked at him and said.

"Well, your majesty, he has some broken ribs, and some cuts and bruises. I believe he passed out because of the lack of food"

"And when do you think he will wake up?" Edmund asked it too

Maria looked at the young man in bed and then to them

"I don't believe he will wake up soon."

Caspian looked at Peter and asked him.

"So what do you want to do?"

Peter sighed and looking at the injured, unconscious young man he decided.

"Maria, when he wakes up I want you to send somebody immediately to call us. And I want guards outside the door, watching every moved. I don't want to risk a thing" he looked at Edmund and Caspian.

"I think it's a good idea" Edmund nodded

"Yes, your majesty" she said

And with that they left the infirmary and after they climbing the stairs they walked on the corridor until they reached they bedroom's door.

"And what about the girls? Will we tell them?" Edmund asked when he reached his bedroom door.

"Of course, they will found out sooner or later." Caspian looked at him

"I agree. We will tell in the morning but we can't tell them about the letter. The last thing I want it to worried my wife about some stupid letter from someone that doesn't deserve anything from us, especially with our almost 2 month's daughter." Peter said and they all nodded in agreement.

"I agree with that" Edmund said and they all said goodnights and entered in their bedrooms.

Peter walked in his bedroom and before he went to bed, he entered in his daughter nursery and walked towards her crib and leaned down. He smiled watching his little daughter sleeping. From time to time she pouted a little in her dreams making his heart melting with love and he kissed her little forehead and said:

"Don't worry. I will kill him if he has the bad idea to touch you and mummy. I swear" he whispered. And pulling the blanket up, since she used to kick her little feet during her sleep, the blanket was almost at the end of the crib, and he walked out of the bedroom and entered in his bedroom, getting under the covers and wrapping his arm around Elsa's waist, he pulled her closer to him and he fall sleep.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

It was late in the morning and they were all gathered in Caspian's study, talking about the young man, who until now was still unconscious.

"Do you think he came from Calormen?" Susan asked them

"I think by the look at him" Caspian said looking at her

"But if he comes from them he had to walk a long way." Elsa said resting her head on Peter's shoulder who kissed the top of her head.

"That's why I found weird. He had to cross Archenland, why he didn't stay there?" Peter frowned playing with his wide hair.

"That's a good point. But if he is some kind of spy, why he's so bruise and hurt" Lucy asked

"Well I think the only way we can know all of that is when he wakes up?" Elsa said and then there was a knock on the door and a servant entered

"Your majesty, he awake"

With that they all stood up and walked to the infirmary. When they entered the room, Tia was giving a glass of water for him to drink. Once they reached the bed he looked at them.

"Hello. We are glad you are awake?" Caspian said making the man nodded his head

"Thank you for helping me" he said.

"Now, where are you from and what's you name?" Peter asked him

The young man looked at the golden hair King and spoke

"I'm from Calormen, your majesty, and my name is Maram!" he said making everyone looked at each other…

**A/N: So what do you you guys think? Is he a spy or a victim? Tell me in your reviews. Lets almost reach the 580. Can you do it? ;)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hello my dear friends. I want to thank you for the wonderful reviews you left. We almost reach the 570 mark, and that's amazing :) I want to thank to my dear and loyal friends for their reviews and they are: Daring to be Different, Arwin Fred, Mee, LucyReywood, All the Guests, KesseGirl1, dream lighting, Strawberrygold, Eva, cindyjorge1, anniecarrots1, Bubbles and heavenxxbaby. I LOVE YOU ALL!  
**

**Now let's continue and see what happened to Maram! Enjoy!  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 32**

When they heard the name Maram, Caspian and Elsa looked at each other. They already heard that name before.

"Maram?" Elsa looked at him "Wait I know you. You were once in Narnia. I mean when my father was alive. You were with Ahmed."

He looked at her and nodded

"That's right, your majesty, I used to be Prince Ahmed loyal servant" he said.

"Wait?" Peter looked at him with wide eyes "You are Ahmed servant? What are you doing here?" he said taking his sword and pointing at him.

Maram gasped looking at him with fear in his eyes, while Caspian grabbed Peter's arm and looked at him.

"Peter, wait. Let him explain first" he said to him. The High King looked at Caspian and then back to the young man, who seemed to be very scared, and sighing he lowered his sword and putting it away he said to him.

"Fine. Explain what happened?"

Maram looked at the faces that were standing at him and taking a deep breath that make him wince in pain, he started to tell what happening.

"Where do I start?" he said

"How about from the beginning?" Edmund said sitting in a closer bed.

Maram nodded

"Well, all my family served the Calormen royal family. My father was the right arm of King Tariq and when he died, I decided to follow the steps of my father and I became the Prince's servant and right arm, for the past years. Meaning I know every secret, including what he's been planning since the day of your marriage, High King Peter." He said looking at him.

"What plans?" he asked him

"Like for the last months he's been poising his own father, so he can make the King ill enough that he won't be able to rule, and will need to pass his kingdom to him." Maram said making everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Lucy said with her hand on her mouth in shock

"I knew it. That bastard" Peter said kicking a chair nearby.

"How do you know that?" Caspian asked him

He looked at the Telmarine King and said.

"Because I was the one who put the poison in the King's tea every night before he went to bed."

"Why? Why you just didn't tell King Tariq about that?" Susan looked at him.

"You don't know what Ahmed is capable of doing. If I told the king about that, he would make sure to turn everyone against me and I would be dead by now. I could only agree and do what he asked me to do."

"What else do you know?" Elsa looked at him

"He wants your husband dead. The first thing he plans to do when he becomes king is to challenge you for a duel of he will declare war to Narnia."

"That's not very smart. Peter is way better then him. And a war? He knows that Calormen doesn't have enough soldiers against ours. He will lose no matter what choice we made" Edmund said looking at him.

Maram looked at the Just King and smiled.

"Obviously you don't know Prince Ahmed. Do you think he doesn't know about that? He's not stupid. He had been in secret negotiations with King of Telmar." He continued looking at Caspian.

"Son of b…" Caspian was about to say but Elsa smacked his arm

"Caspian. No swearing!" she said and looking at Maram, she asked him

"What negotiations?"

"Well, since King Caspian became King against the Telmarines, the King of Telmar, who was a great friend of your father, felt betrayed. He feels that since King Miraz died and his older child was a woman, that he should be the one to rule Narnia."

"So that's what he promised to him?" Peter frowned.

"Yes, Ahmed doesn't want to rule Narnia. He wants you dead, both of you" he looked at him and Caspian.

"And why are you telling us this now?" Susan asked him

"For the pass weeks the travelers you fought in the pub last month are in the castle. I was the one who found them and took them to the Prince. But for the past days, I started to feel bad about all of this. My father was always a good man, and if he saw what I was doing he would be very disappointment at me. So I was planning to send you a letter telling you everything but I don't know how those to man caught me. They bit me and they were about to call the Prince I was able to run away and well here I am now" he said drinking some water.

They all looked at each other.

"Why we know that it wasn't Ahmed who ordered you to come here and pretended to be in our side, so he could have a spy under the same roof of his enemy?" Edmund asked him.

"I told you the truth. But if you don't believe me, there's nothing I can do about it" he said and Edmund looked at his family.

"One thing I know, I don't want that bastard of King Alonso in my birthday party and near my daughter" Peter said

"No Pete, that's a bad idea, if you don't want him here everyone will get suspicious, including him. We better pretend we don't know anything. Remember, keep your friends close but your enemies closer" Susan said looking at his brother.

He looked at her. He knew she was right

"You are right. As always" he sighed.

"And what about him?" Lucy looked at Maram.

Peter looked at him and said.

"For now he will stay here until he recovers, but I want a guard watching 24/7. Then with time we will see if we trust him or not" he said and with that he left the infirmary followed by the others, while Maram lay in bed for a rest.

They all entered in Caspian's Study again and sat down; expect Elsa, who went to Lara's bedroom to check on the Princess.

"So what do you all think?" Edmund asked sitting on one of the couches.

"I don't know what to think, only there's something weird about all of this" Peter said.

"You still think he's lying?" Lucy looked at her brother.

"I don't think that. But I don't know. I just have this feeling something is not right." He sighed, pouring some tea in a cup and drank.

"But why someone let himself beat up, just to come here after that?" Susan said not believing that someone could actually do something like that.

"Well, if you think closely, it has some logical. That is the perfect plan. Not only is a way to make us trust him since he told us everything, but also is a good way to have an eye and ears inside our castle. Knowing our plans and most important, knowing every single place and entrance of the castle" Caspian said grabbing a cracker and eating it.

"That is not the only thing I'm question about!" Elsa said entering the room with Lara in her arms. The Princess was holding the little stuffed mouse her father gave to her, sucking one of the toy's ears. Elsa sat down next to Peter. Lara smiled to Lucy, who started to call her with her hands and the little Princess raised her arms towards her aunt. Lucy laughed and picked her up, putting her niece on her lap, kissing her little head.

"Hello cutie" she said making the Princess looked at her and bubble something.

"What are you talking about, Elsa?" Susan asked wanted to know what Elsa was thinking.

"I'm talking about the travelers he said" she said looking at them "Did you fought that night and didn't tell me anything?"

Everyone looked at each other and didn't say a word.

"So you all knew about this and didn't tell me! Why? I thought I could trust you all. Especially you Peter Pevensie, you above all of them have the right to tell me. I thought we didn't have secrets to each other" she looked at him folding her arms.

"Sweetheart, we didn't want you to worry about it and bother with that. They were jerks and they had what they deserved" Peter said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"And you just gave birth two days ago, Elsa" Susan said.

"Yes and Peter and Caspian took care of them" Edmund laughed a little.

Elsa looked at him.

"Yes. They took care of the subject so well, that right now they are allies of Ahmed and they want to see you both dead" she looked at Peter and Caspian.

"Oh come on cousin. We are stronger then them. You should see your husband. He punched the guy so strongly that he almost flew across the room"

Elsa looked at Peter with wide eyes, making Peter looked at Caspian.

"You are not helping, Caspian!" he said rolling his eyes.

"I'm just saying that she should be proud. You defended what was yours. If it was me I would do the same thing."

"I think we are forgetting the most important issue here" Lucy said holding Lara, who was still sucking the little toy mouse ear, drooling all over the toy and kept looking at everyone with her beautiful blue eyes. She looked at her father and wimped she raised her arms towards him, making him smiled and picking her up form Lucy arms he kissed a little cheek, feeling her baby scent that he loved so much. She looked at him and smiled making Peter's heart beat with love for his little daughter, the act of his love for Elsa. A little life he made, that is was his blood and flesh. Kissing her forehead, he placed her on his lap while the Princess kept sucking the mouse ears.

"What is that, Lu?" he asked to his little sister.

"What we will do about King Tariq?" she looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"I think we need to tell him what we know." Edmund was the first to speak after a minute of silence "He will come to your birthday, right Pete?"

Peter nodded

"So we take him aside, take him to the infirmary so see Maram and we tell him everything" Edmund finished eating a peach.

"I still think we need to bring him here. At least here no one will poison him and he will be safe from his son" Caspian said looked at them.

Elsa just shook her head and looked both to Edmund and Caspian.

"You didn't get it, did you? We can't do anything of those ideas." She said making them raised their eyebrows.

"Why not?" Peter asked pressing his lips on Lara's head.

"Because if what Maram said was all truth and he ran away from Calormen, don't you think Ahmed already though of something. If we tell King Tariq that Maram is here and his own son is poisoning him, what do you think we will do or think?" she asked to all of them.

The three Kings looked at each other with a question look and looked back at her, making her groaned

"By Aslan, you need us to tell everything in detail?" she said and sighing she continued "By now Ahmed, probably already told him Maram was trying to kill him with poison and that he ran away. If you tell him that Maram is here and that Ahmed is poising him, the King will not believe in us. If it was you, would you believe in a servant or in your own son?"

The guys looked at each other understanding now what she was trying to say.

"Exactly, and when he sees Maram here, he will think we are giving shelter to a traitor and probably think we are against him too. And is not a good idea having bad relationship with King Tariq, especially when his life is in danger" Susan nodded agreeing with Elsa.

"Then why we can bring him here?" Caspian asked to the girls.

"Because if we take him away from Calormen, then who is going to rule and take care of the business of the kingdom and council. If King Tariq had an older son, that was an idea we could think off, but he doesn't. The next line is Ahmed. So we will be doing him a favour, making him King sooner" Elsa answered her cousin.

Peter groaned and Caspian punched the arm of the chair where he was sitting it.

"So what you trying to say is that we can't do anything. No matter what we do, Ahmed always wins?" he groaned making Elsa nodded her head.

"That bastard" Edmund said.

"They are right. If we tell King Tariq he will think we are on the side of the one who he probably thinks that tried to kill him all of these months. If we take him to Narnia, Ahmed finally has the Kingdom for himself and of we don't do nothing, Ahmed will continue to poising his father and probably kill him or will make him so sick that King Tariq has to give the throne to him" Peter sighed, his blood was boiling of anger.

"There's nothing we can do!" Lucy sighed

Elsa looked at her and a smiled appeared on her lips.

"Actually there is something we can do"

Everyone looked at her

"What?" Lucy asked

"We can put someone we trust inside the castle. Someone that can make Ahmed think he hates and he is on his side."

"You mean a spy?" Susan asked with her eyes wide open.

"Yes" she looked at her.

After a minute of silence they all looked at each other.

"I think that's a brilliant idea" Susan said and the other nodded their heads.

"But who and how?" Edmund asked getting closer to his sister in law.

"Come closer, and let me tell you what I thought" she said and the six Royals gathered closer to each other and heard the plan of the High Queen, with a smile on their faces. Maybe there was hope after all.

**A/N: So What you all think? Good? bad? Tell me in your reviews. Let's reach the 590 reviews :)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hello my friends, so we almost reaching the 600 reviews. I want to thank you so much for that and for the amazing reviews i got. I want to thank to my wonderful friends who keep reviewing this story, and they are: Guest, Bubbles, LucyReywood, Strawberrygold, Guest, Guest, Guest, Cindy, Guest, Guest, KesseGirl1, Guest, anniecarrots1, heavenxxbaby, Eva and dream lighting. I LOVE YOU ALL. THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH for making this story the success it is.  
**

**Now here's is chapter 33. Enjoy :)  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 33**

It was later afternoon of April 24th and Peter was in the bathroom giving a warm bath to his daughter, while Elsa was called by Susan to help her with something for Peter's birthday party in three days.

Right now he was washing her, while the little Princess was smiling and moving her little legs and arms, splashing water everywhere, special to her father, who by now looks like he was taking a bath too.

"You love baths don't you, missy?" he asked her smiling and tickling her little tummy, making the baby giggled and moved her legs even more.

"Who is daddy's little girl?" he smiled at her.

There was a knock on the door and Edmund entered in the bedroom.

"Hello, anyone?" he asked not seeing anyone there.

"In the bathroom, Ed?" Peter said

"You are not naked with Elsa right? Because that would be really awkward of you are and you are telling me to come in" he said making Peter laughed.

"You can come in. The only one who is naked is a beautiful baby" he smiled to his daughter.

Edmund entered in the bathroom and saw Peter on his knees bathing his daughter.

"Oh Peter, she's naked!" he said turning away.

Peter looked at Edmund with wide eyes.

"You're kidding, right? She's a baby!" he said rolling his eyes and looked back at Lara "Uncle Ed lost his mind for sure" making the baby smiled.

Edmund turned to face him and frowns

"I'm just a gentleman and baby or not she's a girl" he smiled when he saw his brother all wet. "Now my question is: who is giving bath to whom? You to your daughter or your daughter to you" he laughed.

"Very funny. Just grab that towel!" he rolled his eyes and picked up Lara and wrapped her in the towel that Edmund was holding in his hands. "There you go, all clean up and smelling very nice, right baby?" Peter said kissing her little head.

"And we can thank that she got that from Elsa, because we all know you smell badly" Edmund laughed making Peter shake his head and heads to the bedroom.

"Why are you here? Do you want something?" he said putting Lara in bad and started to dry her.

"Why do you think I want something?" he sat in bed and played with his niece hands making the little baby grabbed his finger tightly and smiled at him.

"Edmund Pevensie, I know you for seventeen years. Everytime you came to me, all quiet, is because you want something. What is it?" he said starting to put a diaper on Lara.

"Since when you know how to put diapers?" Edmund looked as Peter put it on Lara really quickly.

"Since I had 3 younger siblings and don't change the subject, mister" Peter looked at him and Edmund sighed. He knew his brother knew you too well.

"Okay, actually I was looking for you and Elsa. But I see she's not here" he sighed.

"Why you want us?" he asked putting Lara's outfit.

"I want to ask you if you allow me to bring some company to your birthday party" he looked at Peter who looked up at his brother.

"Company as Emily?" he smiled when Edmund started to play with Lara pacifier that the Professor made for the Princess.

"Yes" he said quietly.

Peter smiled and looking at Lara he said to his daughter.

"I think uncle Edmund wants to take his girlfriend to daddy birthday party and your presentation. What do you think?" he smiled to his daughter who put her little hands on her dad's cheek and smiled at him.

"She's not my girlfriend" he said.

"For now" Peter smiled back to him.

"Do you mind or not?" Edmund asked him making Peter smiled and picked Lara from bed and held her in his arms.

"Of course not. I don't know why you still came here to ask me?" He said rolling his eyes. "Uncle Edmund is dumb" he said to Lara, who looked up at her father and smiled at him making Edmund frowned.

"Hey, you supposed to be on my side, little traitor" Edmund looked at his niece who looked at him and smiled too, making him smiled and think how cute she was.

"And why did you want Elsa?" Peter asked him.

At the same moment Elsa entered in the room and smiled when she saw her daughter all dress in her father's arms who has his shirt all wet.

"I see daddy took a bath too" she laughed and walked towards them and kissed Peter on the lips and Lara's little head.

"Hello to you too" Edmund said making Elsa looked at him.

"I'm sorry Ed. Now I heard my name. Who wants me?" she asked looking at both of them.

"Edmund. He wants to take his girlfriend to my birthday!" Peter smiled

"He wants to take Emily. That's very nice of you" Elsa looked at Edmund who groaned.

"She's not my girlfriend" he said "And I want you because maybe you should find a dress for her. I don't understand about dresses!"

Elsa laughed and she nodded.

"Okay. I will help her. I will go with her to village and choose a beautiful dress for her"

"Thank you sis" he said hugging her "I'm going to call her right now" and he left the bedroom and head to where Emily was.

Peter and Elsa looked at each other and smiled.

"I think we have another couple really soon" Elsa said to her husband.

"Me too. So you are going to village now?" he pouted at her

"Yes, why?" she smiled looking at him

"Well since I'm all wet I was thinking that maybe we could have a nice bath before bed time" he said making her giggled.

"What about you get ready while I'll go the village with Emily. I promise once we arrived I will join you in a nice bath" she smiled kissing his cheek and leaving the room.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Elsa and Emily were climbing the stairs of the entrance of Cair Paravel, after they came from the village. Emily was holding a big package where her dress was and she didn't stop smiling and thanking her.

"Your majesty, I don't know how to thank you enough for this" she said smiling and Elsa shook her head and looked at her

"First you really need to stop calling me your majesty, and second you will be my brother in law date at my husband and daughter party, of course you need to look beautiful" she smiled, making Emily blushed.

"Okay Elsa" she smiled

"See wasn't that bad right? Now I'm going to take a nice bath" she smiled and waving at Emily, walked towards her bedroom when she saw Caspian walking out of his bedroom.

"Hey cousin, where are you going? It's already dark outside" she asked him.

He looked at her and smiled

"Nothing much, just look at the stars" he said "Want to join me?"

"I would love too but I promised Peter to take a bath with him before bed." She smiled and smiled too and kissing the top of her head he said

"That's okay. Go enjoy your husband"

She looked at her cousin, he seemed different, smiling all the time and he seemed happy lately, but she decided to give him some privacy and she didn't asked him what was the reason of his happiness

"Okay" she said and watched him passing by and entering in the bedroom she went to the bathroom where Peter was getting inside the tub.

"Just in time" he smiled and she took of her clothes and entered sitting in front of him.

"How was shopping?" he asked after a while when they were all clean.

"It was nice. We found the perfect dress for her. Edmund will pass out when he sees her" she giggled and standing up, they wrapped a towel around their bodies and started to dry themselves. After they were clean up, they started to get ready to bed. Peter got under the warm covers while Elsa went to the nursery to breastfeed Lara. After a while she walked in the bedroom again and got under the covers, snuggles in her husband arms.

"How is our little princess?" he asked her

"Sleeping." She giggled "She's such a cute baby"

Peter smiled and nodded

"Yes she is." He kissed the top of her head.

After a minute of silence Elsa looked at her husband.

"Before I entered the bedroom I saw my cousin. He said he was watching the stars. He seemed very happy." She said making Peter looked down at her, while his left hand was playing with her hair.

"Really?" he asked. He knew why he was happy but he promised he won't tell anyone.

"Yes. Do you know why?"

Peter looked at her. Should he tell her even if he promised his friend not too? But she was his wife.

"Actually I know, but I promised him not to tell anyone" he said

"That's okay sweetheart. Besides I have an idea why?" she giggled and rest her head on Peter's chest.

"Let's say I'm really happy for him" Peter smiled too.

"Me too, he deserves to be happy and be loved, just like me" she looked up at him and rolling on top of her he kissed her deeply.

After they pulled away he smiled at her

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" she smiled and after another kissed, they fall sleep in each other arms. While outside someone was about to see the love of his life after a long time.

**A/N: So what you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in your reviews. Let's pass the 610 reviews, ;)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hello everyone, here it is another chapter. I was about not to post it today because last chapter didn't have many reviews, but because i knew many of you were waiting for this, I decided to post today, but if this chapter has less reviews just like the other, I won't post tomorrow because I have college work and when I came home I still write so all of you can have a chapter every day. But when I came here and see that you didn't review much, then I will start to update this story only at weekends. But I want to thank to the ones who kept reviewing and did on the last one. BIG THANK YOU, Its because if you I post it today.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 34**

Caspian was walking around the Apple Garden. It was almost midnight and he was nervous. It was the night that Liliandil just arrived to Narnia. He didn't tell anyone about this, expect Peter, who knew she was arriving to Narnia but didn't know when. He was sure he was happy to have her in his birthday party.

He looked up trying to see if he notice her star but until now nothing happened. He was started to get nervous. What if she changed her mind and decided to not coming to Narnia.

He just thought this when a bright blue light came from the sky and standing up he smiled when the face he missed so much stood in front of her.

Walking towards her he smiled and kissed her hand making Liliandil smiled shyly.

"Welcome to Narnia, Liliandil" he smiled at her

She looked at him

"Is good to be here, your majesty" she said

"Please, call me Caspian" he said smiling and with a nod she smiled

"Of course, Caspian"

"I think you must be tired. I already made everyone to prepare your bedroom" he said taking her hand and they started too walked inside the castle.

"Thank you. I really need it a good night sleep" she said

"The others will be so happy to see you. They missed you, we all did" he said looking at her and she smiled

"I've missed you all too, very much" she said "And I can't wait to see Elsa and Peter's daughter. I bet she's so cute"

"Yes she is. The cutest baby I ever seeing" he smiled

And they reached her bedroom door and they stood in front of each other for a while in silence.

"Well good night Liliandil" Caspian said after a while

"Good night Caspian" she said and gasped when Caspian leaned down and kiss her on the cheek closer to her mouth and with a smile on his face he walked to his bedroom and entered, while Liliandil stood there touching the place on her face where his lips touched moments ago. After a minute she entered in her bedroom and saw standing on the bed and beautiful nightdress that she put on and got under the covers, and fall sleep dreaming with a handsome brown hair Telmarine King.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Elsa woke up the next day and rolled on her back, stretching her body. Turning her face to her right she smiled when saw her husband still sleeping, his hair all messy since he moved a lot during his sleep. Removing some of his hair from his forehead and kissed it, making Peter frown in his sleep.

Getting up quietly from bed she put her robe and walked towards her daughter bedroom and entered in the room. Leaning down on the crib, Lara was already awake, and the first moment she saw her mother, a big smiled appear on her little mouth and she started to moved her arms and little legs, making the blanket that was covering her started to moved away.

"Hello sweetie" Elsa said smiling, picking her from the crib and holding her in arms, feeling a little warm body close to hers, and kissed a little forehead. Loved started run through as body as she laid Lara on the changing table and started to undressed her and changing her diaper and her pajamas. After the Princess was full clean and dressed, she picked her up again, and sitting on a rocking chair she started to breastfeeding her, smiling down at her little Princess while she was looking at her mother, a little hand grabbing tightly the fabric of her nightdress while she was sucking happily her breast.

Feeling her little stomach being full, the Princess started to closed her eyes, ready to her morning nap before lunch, and smiling to her, Elsa put her back on her crib and covered up with her blanket and with the stuffed mouse, and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Looking to her bed, she smiled watching the other love of her life lying there, and removing the robe, she got under the covers and giggled when Peter wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him, he kissed her shoulder and said with his eyes still closed.

"Our little treasure is asleep again?"

"Yes she is. She changed and her stomach is full. She like her father, always take a nap after eat" she laughed and rolled on her right facing him. Peter opened his eyes and smiled, leaning in and kissed her on the lips.

"How time is it?" he asked

"Almost time for breakfast." He said poking his nose making him giggled.

"Really, because I was thinking maybe we had time for some morning action" he said rolling on top of her, trapping her underneath his body.

"First I don't think we have time for that, second I don't have the tea ready and third you know how Susan gets mad if we get late for breakfast" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled at her and placing small kissed on her neck, something he knew it was her weakness, he said while his right hand travelled down her leg and started to grab the hem of her nightdress and pulled it up, slowly.

"First you know I can be really quick, second you can have the tea during breakfast and third I don't care about Susan right now" he smiled at her and with a deep kiss, he pulled her nightdress over her head while she pull his underwear down and the married couple made love that morning.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Susan was huffing eating her warm bread with butter and looked to the empty chairs.

"Where are Peter, Elsa and Caspian? They know how much I like to have at least a meal all together"

Lucy and Edmund looked at each other and Edmund looked back at his older sisters and said.

"Well about Caspian, I don't know why he's late, but I have a pretty good idea about Peter and Elsa" he laughed eating his eggs.

All the sudden the door opened and Peter and Elsa entered in the room in a worry.

"Sorry if we are late but we had something to do" Peter said sitting on his chair with Elsa right on his right, with her cheeks a little red, which made Edmund laughed even more.

"Yes I can imagine the things you two were doing, right?" he said "I bet you are starving Peter, with all the exercise you just did with Elsa" he continued.

Lucy just looked at Edmund and kicked him under the table, but her wide open when the one who screamed wasn't Edmund.

"Ouch" Peter said rubbing his leg "Why you kicked me like that Lu?" he looked to his younger sister

"Sorry Pete, I meat to kick Edmund" she looked at him with a sorry look on her face.

"Me? What did I do?" Edmund looked at Lucy making her rolled her eyes and continued to eat her breakfast.

Elsa looked at the her cousin chair and saw it empty

"Where is Caspian?" she asked

"Good question, nobody knows." Susan said and then the door opened and Caspian entered in the room with a big smile on his face.

"I'm sorry of I'm late but I had a good reason. I brought someone for breakfast" he said and stepped aside Liliandil entered in the room with a smile on her face when she saw her friends. Only Susan didn't meet her before but when she looked at the girl in front of her she realized who she was and smiled.

"Liliandil!" Lucy said standing up and hugged "We miss you"

Liliandil smiled and hugged her too

"I miss you too" she said.

"Come on have a sit and eat" Peter said pointing the chair in front of him and she sat down with Caspian on her right.

"When you arrived? And why you didn't say anything?" Elsa asked looking at Caspian at the last question.

"I want to make a surprise" he smiled at her

"Well we didn't see each other before but it's very nice to finally meet you Liliandil. And Caspian was right, you are very beautiful" Susan smiled making Liliandil blushed a little and Caspian looked at her.

"Are you going to stay here forever?" Lucy asked her smiling

"Yes Lucy, I'm here to stay. There's nothing in that Island for me anymore, so Aslan gave me the opportunity to choose, been a star forever or live in Narnia with all of you. I think there's more for me here" She smiling at Caspian who smiled back.

"Great, another couple who had to hear during night, and I thought that Peter and Elsa were enough when they do it" Edmund said and this time Lucy kicked him on the leg making him screamed and looked at his younger sister, who had a big smiled on her face.

"Yes, this time I hit the target" Lucy laughed

"Well Liliandil, welcome to our family and you better get use to our lack of manner on the table" Susan said looking at Lucy and Edmund, who were throwing pieces of bread to each other. Liliandil laughed at the scene, she was already loving it been there.

"Come tell us everything?" Elsa asked her and during the rest of the breakfast Liliandil told them what happened after they broke the curse and how she arrived and they told her what happened since they arrived to Narnia.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

It was late afternoon and while the kings were in the Place of Arms, talking to Trumpkin and Glenstorm about there future plans and about the security on Cair Paravel and Narnia, and to know how was everything with the ones in the Telmarine Castle.

While the queens were in Lara's bedroom with Liliandil, who was holding the little Princess in her arms, who looked at her holding a piece of her hair in her little hands and smiled at the star.

"I think she likes you" Elsa smiled watching her daughter playing with her friend's hair.

"She's so beautiful and so sweet too. Did it hurt too much?" she asked her.

"Well I don't want to scare any of you, but yes it hurt like I never imagined, but after I held her in my arms I forgot everything. And you will see that too when you have yours" she said

"Me, having kids?" Liliandil looked at her

"Of course, like you and my cousin aren't flirting with each other since the first time you met each other" she laughed and the star blushed a little.

"Well I don't know if he feels the same" she said making Lucy rolled her eyes and looked at her friend.

"You are joking right. Everyone sees he likes you."

"I agree and we need to find the perfect dress for the party" Susan said.

"That's great idea, we can go to the village tomorrow" Lucy said clapping her hands.

A few minutes later the guys entered in the room and sat on rug.

"So how is everything?" Elsa asked looking at her husband.

"Everything is going great. Out spy already reached Calormen and our plan is going very well." He said smiling "Just be careful not to mention that near Maram"

"You still don't trust him, do you?" Lucy looked at her brother

"No Lu, I don't"

"Well he's still in the infirmary recovering from his injuries, and I believe he won't leave it so soon" Susan said.

"Liliandil, you are star and I remembered you saying you knew everything, so what do you know about this?" Edmund asked her making the star looking at him and sighing she said.

"I don't know this because I'm no longer a start Edmund, but I sense some danger approaching and you need to be strong and stayed all together and that will be your victory" she smiled making everyone nodded.

Outside the night started to fall and in the few hours the guests started to arrive for the party. And arriving very fast the date arrived and everyone was getting ready for it.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Okay so here's another chapter. I don't if I will able to update every day like i used too because exams will start soon and I need time to study, besides I have a bad flu. But relax, I will not leave this story, I probably update maybe only the weekends of ever other day. I want to thank to all the amazing reviews who keep reading and reviewing this story and they are: cindy, cindyjorge1, Bubbles, Guest, bunnie285, Guest, Eva, Guest, kitty, Guest, Guest, flowerpower207, Guest, Guest, dream lighting, Strawberrygold, anniecarrots1, Bubbles, Guest and KesseGirl1.  
**

**So here's the first part of party. Enjoy :)  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 35**

Elsa was walking down the corridor towards Susan's bedroom. For the past hours she didn't stop. The guests were already arriving to the Great Hall, where the music was already playing and where they could dance and already eat and drink. The birthday cake was on the center of the table and it was planned to cut around 10 pm. Lucy, Edmund and Caspian were already there to talk to the guests, while the others were still getting ready.

Right now she needed to get Lara ready, while Peter was getting dressed, and she also needed to help Emily, who was very nervous since she never wear a dress like that and she was a little scared to be around the Royalty and all the Lord and Ladies. Also she needed to check Liliandil and she couldn't do it alone, so needed the help of Susan, who until now was kind of missing, and because of that she decided to see if she was in her bedroom.

She reached her bedroom's door and opened it without knocking it.

"Susan, are you here? I need you help with…" she started and she stopped with her mouth and eyes wide opened when she saw the scene in front of her: Susan was kissing Zach in the middle of the room.

The first moment they saw her, they back off of each other and looked at Elsa with an awkward look on their faces.

Elsa too didn't know what to do or what to say.

"I'm sorry, I should've knocked first but I really needed you help, and you simply disappear, which is not normal" she said looking at her sister in law, who had her cheeks all red.

"Actually I'm glad it was you. We were about to call because we need to talk to you about something" Susan said holding Zach's hand and smiled at him.

"First of all I must say you look very beautiful, your majesty" Zach said with a bow making Elsa laughed and folding her arms, she looked at the Archenland Prince.

"Zach, how many times I told you, you can call us by our first names, and as far as I see, I think it's a pretty good reason for you to start doing that." She said looking at him. "I just have one little question: how long are you two dating?" she asked after a while.

Susan and Zach looked at each other and with a smiled Susan looked back to her sister in law and said:

"Since New Year's Eve, in Archenland"

Elsa looked at her and to the Prince not believing what she just heard.

"What? And you were able to hide that from us?" she said shaking her head "Peter will not going to like that. That you two are dating without telling him about it. You should tell us, especially him right there"

Susan sighed and looked down, she knew Elsa was right

"I know. Actually Zach wanted to ask Peter his permission to court me right there. But after what happened with Ahmed I thought it wasn't the right time." She said looking back to her

"Oh, so you think the right time is now, on his birthday day?" she asked to them

Susan nodded and Zach looked at Elsa and said:

"Yes, your m…, I mean Elsa" he smiled

"Let me guess, you want me to help you preparing Peter for the big question?" she giggled "Why are you afraid of Peter. He doesn't bite, he can cut your head off with his sword and make you having a painfully dead, but he doesn't bite" she laughed when she saw Zach face became white and looked like the young Prince was about to faint.

Susan looked at him and then to her.

"Elsa, stop scaring him" she smiled and kissing him on the lips "She's kidding"

Elsa looked at him and smiled.

"Zach, relax. Peter is a very overprotective older brother, father and husband but he also is a very right young man. He will see how much you love Susan, and if you promise to take care of her, he will not say no to your relationship"

Zach nodded relaxing a bit.

"So are you going to help us?" Susan asked her

Elsa sighed and smiled

"Of course I will. Just wait outside the room for 10 minutes and then you can come in, okay" she said left the room heading to her own bedroom to check her husband and baby daughter.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Peter looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled. He looked good: he was wearing black pants with black boots, with a white shirt, a red jack with tiny little crystals on the sleeves and in the front and he was wearing a red wine colour cloak. He sighed as he put his sword on his waits and the golden crown on his head. He couldn't believe he was 21st, and he was married and already had a daughter with almost 2 months old.

The door opened and the site of his wife made him almost stopped breathing. She looked gorgeous with her strapless read dress with tiny crystals on her corset and skirt, just like his jacket and she also had a diamond tiara on her head.

She smiled and walking towards her husband she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hello birthday boy" she said and they kissed for a while, no words needed to express the love they felt for each other. After they pulled away she asked him: "Are you ready? Everyone is waiting for you."

"Yes, I was just waiting for you and for our little Princess. Is she ready? It's a party too" he smiled and leaned down kissing her bare left shoulder making her closes her eyes and a little moan left her mouth.

"Yes, she is ready and you better stop that because if you continue then I will not be responsible for my action, High King" she giggled and he looked at her

"I like that idea" he winked at her

"Very funny, but no. I will leave that for later because right now someone wants to ask you something" she said and he raised his eyebrows

"Who?" he asked her and on that moment Susan entered and holding he hand it was Zach from Archenland. Peter looked at their hands and then to Elsa, who smiled at him and looked at him with that look he already knew so much, a look that say to him to listen first and be nice. He looked back at them and sighing he said.

"Su, first I need to say you look very beautiful too and hello Zach, is nice to see you"

Zach bowed and said.

"Happy Birthday, Your Majesty"

"Now may I ask what you two are doing here and why are you holding hands like a couple" he said looking at her sister, who's face turned really red by now.

"Well…" she started but Zach spoke first

"Your Majesty, I know that you may think no man deserves your sisters and trust me I know that because I have two younger sisters too. That's why I promise I will take care of Susan and protect her and promise to love her. I love her since the first I set eyes on her and it would mean a lot to be if you give me permission to court Queen Susan. And even if you day no, I will respect it but I will fight for Susan if I have too until you see I'm the right person for her" he said taking a deep breath at the end and looked at Peter, who just stood there with Elsa on his side smiling at him. He looked at her and even if he hated this he had to admit that the boy had some courage to say what he say and looked at him and took a step towards him and resting his hand on his shoulder he said.

"I admire your courage and I will be honoured if you court my sister, but I swear if you made a cry or sad, I don't care if you are the son of a great friend of ours, but I will hunt you down and chance you with my sword" he said making the boy's face get pale.

"Peter stopped scaring my boyfriend" Susan said smiling and hugged him whispering in his ear "Thank you Pete"

Peter smiled and looking at his younger sister he said

"I'm happy if you are happy" he smiled back at her.

"Thanks your majesty, I promise I will take care of her" Zach said shaking his hand but Peter pulled the boy into a hug and patted him on the back

"I know and please, since you are dating my sister, stop calling be your majesty and call me Peter" he laughed a bit making Zach laughed too.

"Okay Peter" he said "May I say, the Princess is very lucky to have you has a father"

Peter smiled when he heard the mention of his daughter he loved so much and nodded

"Thank Zach"

"And speaking of that, I need to get her and please Susan go check on Emily and Liliandil and take them to the party because I'm sure Edmund and Caspian are waiting for them already. Peter, Lara and I are going down in a minute" she said and with a nod Susan and Zach left and Peter looked at his wife.

"I was nice with Zach because I know him and his family and he's a nice guy but when that happens with our baby girl, I swear I will hunt the guy down throw this corridor" he said and Elsa laughed.

"We will see about that. Come on, let's get her and go down because they are all waiting for us" she said grabbing his hand they walked towards her bedroom where she was laying on her crib, full dress with a cute pink dress and a dark pink hair band on her head and she was also wearing a light pick socks with cute pink shoes on her little feet and on her neck there was the necklace with the magical lion that Aslan's gave to her and a birth gift. When she saw her parents she started to smile and moving her arms and legs. (**A/N: **picture on my profile)

"Hello my Princess" Elsa smiled at her picking her up and held her in her arms she kissed her head while Peter grabbed her little hand and kissed it

"You look beautiful sweetie." He said and she looked at him with her eyes that share the same colour then his own eyes and smiled at her father and giggled at him.

"Come on, time to go to your party" Elsa smiled and the couple walked to the great hall with their baby daughter in their arms, getting ready for the party.

**A/N: So what you all think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews ;)**

**Love ya all  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hello my dear friends, here it is another chapter. I want to thank to my dear reviewers for their wonderful reviews and for the messages of good luck and wishes of getting, especially too: Guest, Bubbles, Guest, Guest, ProngsPayne, KesseGirl1, Guest, dream lighting, Strawberrygold, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, anniecarrots1, Eva and heavenxxbaby. I love you all.  
**

**Here is the continuation of the party. Enjoy!  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 36**

Edmund was having a drink and once in a while he kept looking at the stairs hoping to see Emily. He didn't see her yet but Lucy already told him she looked really beautiful and the dress looked really great on her.

He looked to his right and saw Caspian smiling at Liliandil, who just appeared few minutes ago with the Professor and he would understand why Caspian didn't take his eyes from her. She looked really beautiful in a one shoulder, pink dress. She also had her blonde hair pinned up and since it was night a skin glowed a little, because she was a star. (**A/N: **picture on my profile)

Everyone in the hall just kept looking at whispering things when she appeared and he knew why, Caspian looked really happy, like he never saw him before.

Everyone was there except Susan, Zach, Emily and of course the birthday boy and his wife and daughter.

Sighing one more time he looked at the stairs to see if Emily appeared but the only person he saw was Susan climbing down the stairs holding hands with Zach, which made Edmund raising his eyebrows as the couple walked in his direction.

"Hello. How is the party?" Susan asked with a smile on her face.

"Is going great" he looked at their hands "Excuse me but why you two are holding hand like a couple?" he asked look at them and they looked at each other smiling.

"Because we are a couple! We are official a couple" Susan said smiling

"You are? Congratulations!" Lucy said smiling and hugged her and then she hugged Zach.

"Thanks Lu" Susan smiled

"Thanks my queen" Zach said and Lucy looked at him

"Call me Lucy, you are dating my sister, there's no reason for call me Queen of your majesty" she smiled and he nod smiling too.

"Okay, Lucy"

Caspian came with Liliandil and looked at them.

"Did I hear well, you two are dating?" Caspian asked them and they nod smiling. "Finally" he laughed

"Congratulation, you two make a very cute couple" Liliandil said smiling.

"Thank you, so are you!" Zach said making Liliandil blushed and Caspian started to scratch the back of his head.

"They are dating" Susan said and Zach looked at them

"Really? I thought you were by the look on Caspian's face everytime he looks at her" he said

"What are you talking about?" he asked him

"Well you have the same look that I have when I look at Susan or when Peter look at Elsa"

"What look?" Lucy asked

"Well the same look that Edmund is having right now" he said and everyone looked at him and realized Edmund was paying attention to the conversation and he kept his eyes on the stairs. And looking at the stairs they realized why. Emily just appeared looking very beautiful, wearing a long, strapless light blue dress with blue stones on her corset and along the skirt too. (**A/N: **picture on my profile)

Edmund walked towards the stairs and with a smiled he grabbed her hand and kissed it, making her smiling and blushed

"You looked stunning" he said

"Thank you" she smiled and they walked towards the others and Lucy smiled at her

"Emily you look so beautiful, that dress looks great on you" she said

"Queen Elsa bought it for me. I never wear a dress like this before" she smiled touching the fabric of the dress with a finger.

"Well as far I can see I think you will have many opportunities to wear dresses like that in the future" Susan smiled making Emily looking at Edmund and blushed even more.

Then the music stopped playing and the Professor stood at the bottom of the stairs and looking to the guest in the room he announced:

"My dear guests, I have the pleasure to announce High King Peter the Magnificent, High Queen Elsa the Brave and Princess Lara Helen Pevensie from Narnia" he spoke and Peter and Elsa, who was caring Lara on her arms appeared on the top of the stairs looking down at the guests and slowly they started to climb down and once they reached the bottom everyone bow and started to talked to them wishing Peter a Happy Birthday and to see the Princess for the first time, congratulate them for the birth if their daughter and also saying how beautiful she was.

"Your majesties she looked so beautiful" Queen Annie said smiling at the Princess who looked at her with her hand on her mouth.

"And we see she has your eyes King Peter" King David said making Peter smiled and looked at his daughter.

Then was King Alonso was approaching with his wife Maria and Peter stiffed in his place when he saw the hard look he gave to him and especially to his daughter, and his right hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

"Happy Birthday King Peter" he just said in his hard voice, and bowing to him he took a look once again to the Princess and left without saying a single word about her. Queen Maria smiled sadly at them and said.

"I'm sorry for my husband, your majesties, but well was never a big fan of daughters" she looked at them

"Well, you don't have to apologize for your husband behavior my queen, but if wasn't the daughters you say he don't like, we will never be here and he would never had the son he love so much" Peter said looking at him and then to the queen in front of him, with a curtsy left them. Walking towards her husband who looked at them and then to his wife.

"At least you could say something about the Princess" she whispered at him.

"For what, you know I don't like girls, especially that one. She will rule, do you believe it, a woman ruling a country by herself. And she had Narnian blood on her veins. I still can't believe that Miraz daughter could do something like that, let a Narnia get between her legs and get her pregnant. If my friend was here I'm sure he would ashamed of his own daughter. Now I know why he tried for a son after so many years. But that will stop when I ruled this country" he said in a whisper never taking his eyes from the Narnian King who by now was talking to his family.

**[][][][][][][][]**

The party was going well. At 10pm Peter cut the cake and they all sang him Happy Birthday and everyone ate and drank champagne.

Right now it was passing midnight and some of the guests were still dancing in the middle of the room: Caspian was with Liliandil and Peter was dancing with his wife very close to each other. Susan and Zach were outside having a moment together while Edmund was sitting on a chair next to Emily, and he has his niece on his lap and right now he was trying to take his crown, that some hoe she was able to rip off his head and he just learned it was very difficult to take something from a baby's hand.

"Lara, give uncle Ed his crown back" he said looking at his niece with his hand on his crown and he was trying to take it back, but everytime he did that, the Princess looked at him and started to pout ready for making a tantrum and he sighed looking at her.

Emily giggled at the scene.

"You have to try to give something in return" she smiled

"Like what? I don't have her favourite toy here" he said looking at his niece and tried to take his crown of her hand but in a quick move Lara throw the crown of the floor and the she smiled at her uncle with that innocent baby look. "Thanks a lot missy" he said.

Peter came after awhile and looked at his brother

"Ed why are you picking your crown from the floor?" he said picking up his daughter from his lap and smiled when Lara rest her little head on his father shoulder and started to rub her eyes, indicating it was time to go to bed.

"Well you can thank at your daughter for that. I don't know how but she took off my head and when I tried to take if from her hands she did that" he said putting his crown back on his head making Peter laughed.

"She did? Well another thing I need to pay her for making your life miserable. It's like she knows you bet on a boy and now she is making you pay for that" he laughed even more making Edmund huffed at him. Elsa came and wrapping her arms around her husband waist she asked.

"Why are you laughing and why is Edmund with that look that we know that he does when he gets annoyed by something you say to him?" she looked at him.

"Nothing is just our daughter made a prank on him" he said and Elsa giggled and looked at her brother in law.

"Oh so you like to make pranks on others but don't like when others do to you" she said and Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Look is getting late and I'm going to take Emily to her bedroom" he said standing up he grabbed Emily's hand and they walked out of the room and Peter looked at his daughter which eyes were already started to shut.

"And I think this is sign for us to go too?" he said to Elsa and wink at her making her shaking her head and they walked out of the room too waving goodbyes to Susan and Zach who were drinking something.

By now Caspian was outside in the garden looking at the sky with Liliandil and he looking back at her he said

"You know I missed all this days."

"I missed you too" she said with a smile.

And they stared to each other for a while in silence until Caspian get the guts to do what he wanted to for so long, and soon their lips touched in a sweet kiss.

"I love you Liliandil" he finally said it

"I love you too Caspian" she said and smiling the new couple share another kiss under the stars.

In the meantime down the corridor, Edmund and Emily stopped in front of her bedroom's door and looking at each other she said:

"Well this is it. I had a great time. Thank you" she smiled and blushed when Edmund took her hand and kissed it

"I had a great time too. Maybe we can repeat it" he said looking at her

"Sure, I will love it" she answered and without notice they started too leaned in and their lips for the first time. They pulled away, looking at each other and then Edmund wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him he kissed again, this time for deeply while she wrapped her arms around his neck, melting in the that kiss.

After a while they pulled away and smiling he asked.

"See you tomorrow?"

Nodding she said smiling

"Yes you will" and with another kiss she entered in her room while Edmund went to his with a smile on his face: he just got a girlfriend.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Peter was lying on his back looking up at his wife, who was sitting on top of him looking down at him. They were breathing fast and they bodies were glowing with sweat while their hairs were damp too.

He smiled feeling her hands running down his sweaty chest; he rested his hands on her tights. She looked stunning right now: her body was glowing with sweat and her long hair was falling down on her breast. They just finished making love and he felt like the luckiest man in the world. Grabbing her arms he pulled her down and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist, feeling her sweaty back under his palms.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart" she said smiling.

"I'm always happy if I spend it with you by my side" he said smiling too.

Smiling she roll off of him and sitting on the bed she grabbed the glass with the tea and drank it making a face at it.

"It taste that bad?" he asked massaging her back and she drank the rest and put the glass back on her nightstand

"You have no idea" she said looking at him.

"It's for a year, then you can stop drinking that" he wink making her giggled as he pulled her on the bed and rolled on top of her, grabbing the covers and pulled them to cover their naked bodies and kissed her shoulder.

"Okay, if you say so." She smiled "But right now all I want is a goodnight of sleep, cause I'm exhausted" she said.

"From the party or for the little moment we had minutes ago?" he laughed

"Both" she laughed too while he rolled off of her and hold in her in his arms he said.

"Me too. It was a long day and we need our beauty sleep"

And the married couple kissed each other again and fell asleep enjoying the peaceful night they still had, not knowing how long it would last.

**A/N: Hope you like it? Tell me in your reviews? Let pass the 650 ;)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hello my dear friends. Sorry I didn't post chapter 37 yesterday, but since I didn't had time to write chapter 38, I decided to wait a day. So today here it is the chapter you all ask yesterday. Don't need to worry because I will NOT stop posting this story. Trust me. I want to thank to ALL the Wonderful reviewers who continue to review this story and with that we passed the 660 reviews mark. THANK YOU! Especially to: KesseGirl1, All the GUESTS, cindy, Eva, Bubbles, Kayla, rose45689, ProngsPayne, anniecarrosts1, Strawberrygold and dream lighting.  
**

**Note: Lara picture with 6 months is in my profile if you want to know how does she look like during this time.  
**

**Now enjoy chapter 37!  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 37**

Time passed in Narnia very quickly after the birthday party. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, and with that summer hit Narnia with very warm and sunny days. During that time the Royals of Narnia continued to do their work like signing papers, having reunions with the Narnia council and they all share news with the Telmarine Castle and from time to time they received a letter from the spies who were in Calormen, telling them that until now everything was calm and King Tariq was fine. They also kept an eye on Maram. The young man already recovered from his injuries and since the day he left the infirmary he spent most on his time in his room reading all the books that the Professor brought to him from the library, since he was the only one who talked to him, an idea that Caspian had to found out if he was a spy sending from Ahmed or a true victim. All this time he had guards outside his door, watching every moved 24/7.

July came and left, bringing August and with that the days were getting hot, which it was a very difficult for the British side of the family, who took time to take long naps after lunch or spend the time on the beach.

Right now it was the last day of August and they were doing different things: Peter and Elsa had to go to the Telmarine Castle with Susan and Zach (the Archenland prince spent most of his time in Narnia since they decided to tell him and his family everything they found out about Ahmed and his plans, and they were on the Narnia side) to have a meeting with the Telmarines and Narnians, planning to arrived before dinner; Caspian was in the village since he decided to talked to the local blacksmith, asking them for some armours and swords and daggers in case of a possible war against Narnia; Lucy was giving a lesson of archery to Liliandil, since the future queen wanted to learned out to fight so she could help her new family and Edmund decided to babysit her almost 6 months old niece.

The Just King was in the apple garden, under a shadow of a beautiful apple tree, playing with Lara, who by now already knew how to crawl, was sitting on the grass looking at her uncle with her blue eyes, sucking her forefinger, since a tooth already started to appear making the little Princess put everything she could into her mouth to scratch her gums. Right now Lara was trying to grab a piece of grass and put it on her mouth and Edmund grabbed her hand and took it away, getting a huff from his niece.

"Don't look at me with that look, young lady." He said looking at her "You huff like your father, you know that? I think you spend too much time with him" he giggled and grabbed her when she tried to crawl away.

"Where do you think you are going?" he said sitting her on the grass and gave her the stuffed mouse, her favourite toy so far and the little princess smiled at the site of her toy and hugged the mouse and started to having a talk with him, making Edmund smile at her niece. Now he knew why Peter was so overprotective and so in love with his daughter, she was the cutest baby he ever saw so far, and he loved his little niece more then anything in the world and he promised to himself that no one would ever hurt her or he swear he would killed the person with his sword, if Peter didn't do it first. He looked at her and tickled her little tummy making the baby laughed at her uncle and he kissed the top of her head. The little Princess's hair started to get the golden colour just like her father's hair with a little curls appearing too and he only could imagine how beautiful she would be when she grow up making sure Peter had a lot of trouble to making the boys away from her.

After a while a servant came with a little plate, since it was the time for the Princess's meal and she needed to eat her fruit purée. Since she was 4 that Elsa decided to start giving some other food while she kept to breastfeed her during the morning and before bed. Right now she was about to have apple purée and Edmund decided to give the baby the food. Grabbing the spoon, he tried to give her the food but she moved her face away.

"Come on Lara, is time to eat your purée. It's very good" he said while the baby looked at him with blue eyes and everytime he tried to make the spoon near her mouth she wrinkle her nose and hide her face with a little hands, shaking her head.

"She won't eat unless you eat first" Emily came from behind him and sat next to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. They were dating since Peter's birthday party and they were very deep in love.

Edmund frowned and look at the plate and looking back to his niece he said

"The things I would do for you" he smiled and put the spoon in his mouth eating the purée and he made a disgusted face looking at his girlfriend who laughed at the face he made.

"By Aslan how she can eat this. It's disgusting" he said

"Don't say that or she doesn't eat it" Emily said smiling at him and Edmund looked at his niece and gave the most yellow smile he could.

"It's very good Lara. Want to try? Uncle Ed ate it" he said trying to give the food again, and this time she opened her mouth and ate it, making him smiled. "Very good" and soon the plate was empty and Edmund clapped his hands. "Yay, Lara ate it all". making the baby clap her hands too smiling.

"I told you she would eat if you did it too" Emily said and he looked at her and pulling her into a kiss he said

"I see you understand about kids very much" he smiled

"Yes I do" she smiled and the couple started to kiss again not notice that some little Princess crawled away from the garden.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

The other's arrived from the Telmarine castle and entered in the castle, walking directly to each other bedroom.

Peter lay in the in his bed and sighed deeply.

"I'm so tired, I just want to have a nice meal and go to bed" he said making Elsa giggled and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm going to see where Edmund is?" she said

"Why?" he said

"Because, he was take care of our daughter!"

Peter raised his head from the bed and started laughing.

"Poor Ed! I bet she already made him tired and regret babysitting her"

Elsa shook her head and left the room while Peter closed his eyes when after a while he heard the door open, since it wasn't fully closed, and opening his eyes he looked at the door and didn't see anyone. Frowning he looked at the floor and saw his daughter crawling towards the bed, smiling at him.

Getting up from bed he picked up from the floor and kissed on the cheek, making his little princess babble and place her lips on her father cheek, trying to kiss him too.

"What are you doing here by yourself? Weren't you with uncle Ed?" he asked looking at her "I'm going to kill him" and walking down the corridor he met Edmund with Emily and Elsa along the way.

"Oh thank Aslan she was with you!" Elsa said hugging her husband and daughter and kissing Lara on the cheek.

"Where was she?" Edmund asking sighing in relief

"I don't know how but she appeared in our bedroom crawling" he said smiling at his daughter. "I thought you were supposed to watch her?" he looked at his brother with a hard look.

"Actually it was my fault, I kind of distracted him" Emily said blushing

"And it's not my fault that your daughter is very fast crawling like I never see a baby crawling faster before" Edmund said looking at his niece who was sucking her finger. "And you had to crawl towards your daddy"

Peter smiled and looked back at his brother

"Because she knows I'm the only man in this castle she can trust, right baby" he smiled kissing her forehead.

All the sudden Caspian came running from the village with an envelope on his hands.

"Caspian, what's wrong?" Elsa asked him

"It's a letter from Calormen. And it seems urgent" he said looking at them.

"Quickly, call the others and let's go to the Tea Room, right away" Peter said and holding his daughter in his arms he and others went to the Tea Room with a bad feeling that bad news were coming.

**A/N: Next chapter we will know who are the spies and what happened. Tell me in your reviews what did you think.**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hello everyone, here's another chapter. Like i said I won't update every day, but I will update, don't worry. I want to thank to everyone who read and review it the last chapter. You are amazing, ALL OF YOU. I want to thank to: Guest, cindy, ProngsPayne, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Strawberrygold, KesseGirl1, Guest, Eva, anniecarrosts1, Bubbles, heavenxxbaby and dream lighting.  
**

**Here is the next chapter and see who is the spy and what is in the letter  
**

**Forever and Ever **

**Chapter 38**

Everyone entered in the Tea Room and sat on the couches and on the chairs, while Caspian opened the letter.

Emily looked at them and asked

"May I listen too?"

"Of course you can Emily. She's your sister" Susan said looking at her and smiling Emily sat next to Edmund while Caspian was getting ready to read the letter that Tia wrote to them.

_Your Majesties_

_I'm sorry if I'm writing this small letter all the sudden but sadly is not from the best reasons._

_King Tariq's life is in grave danger. I'm trying my best to avoid him to drink or eat anything without someone taste first, I personally convince the Queen since she is very suspicious that someone is trying to kill her husband or trying to get him very ill. So the good news is we just got a great ally. Her and I talked a lot during the day and I became her great confident and friend and she tells me everything. She is thinking to ask help to you and I told her she can trust you all, that you only try to help her and the King._

_But the bad reason that made me write this letter is that I found out something very disturbing. I was doing my duties as the nurse of the castle and after I did my job for the day and was heading to the Queen's chamber for our late afternoon walk on the garden, like we always do, when I passed through the Prince's bedroom. His door was not fully close and I heard two voices, meaning he was talking to someone I did not see or recognize the voice and they were talking about someone who is in Narnia and it's telling everything that is going on in there. I tried to keep outside the door so I could hear a name or something but I heard steps and I had to walk away before someone could see me and the Prince could found out I was there and my disguise could be in danger. I only found out they have that person from the beginning, meaning that person is working for the Prince since the day you stay in Narnia, probably someone you really trust and knows all of your secrets._

_So I decided to run to my chamber and write this letter and send to our secret messenger. So please your majesties, be careful and keep your eyes open._

_For now, no one knows I'm working for you, so I'm safe and well and you can tell my sister Emily that please. And I know that if someone gets bad for my side I will do what you told me to do, I will pack my things and leave in the middle of the night and go to the spot we talk about and leave._

_Best wishes_

_Tia  
_

Everyone stood in silence after Caspian read Tia's letter and they all looked at each other not knowing what do say.

"A spy?" Lucy said looking around.

"Do you think it's Maram?" Zach asked

Edmund shook his head while he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend shoulder.

"No it's not. She wrote that the person work from him since the beginning and Maram is only here since April. It can't be him" he said.

Peter just stood there in silence, with his lips pressing on Lara's head. Elsa looked at him and rubbing his arm she asked him.

"Sweetheart, what do you think of all of this?"

"I'm thinking. Edmund is right, the person who is betraying us is something who knows us and we really trust" he said looking at them.

"But who?" Susan asked him.

Caspian stood and started to walk around the room really pissed. The thing he hates the most was that someone could betray him and his family, especially when he did everything and be nice to that same person.

"Caspian are you okay" Liliandil stood and walked towards him rubbing his arms trying to calm him down.

Caspian stopped and looked at her

"Of course I'm not okay. I just found out someone is acting behind my back, especially after everything I done, probably, to that person. So of course I'm really upset and I will find out whom is it and I will make that person pay for everything, but one thing I don't admit is a traitor in my Kingdom" he said with anger in his eyes.

"We need to be calm" Peter said and everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"Say that again?" Susan looked at her older brother "You were the first person I thought it would running from this room with your sword in your hand and kill everyone" she said and Peter looked at her rolling his eyes

"Trust me I really want to do that. But for the first time I think we need to think with our head instead with our heart" he started to talk looking at Caspian who was hugging Liliandil.

"What do you think we should do Peter?" Caspian asked to him.

"The first thing we need to do is from now on we never talk about our plans expect when we are here or in our chambers. I speak for myself but I trust the Narnians and I'm sorry Caspian but I don't think the spy is a Telmarine" he said and Caspian nodded. He also thought about that.

"I know, I have the same feeling" he sighed and sat on the couch with Liliandil resting her head on his shoulder.

"So what he say it's between us and our Narnia allies, we can't tell to anyone except the Professor, of course. That includes your mother Emily. You know this because you will be Narnia future queen like Liliandil and you need to know stuff, okay?" he looked at her and Emily nod

"You can trust me. My mother and sister don't know why Tia moved to Calormen so they won't know about this too"

"Second we need to be extra careful and get our eyes opened all the time. And the most important, never be alone especially at night. We will found out who the traitor is. We have that advantage now, thanks to Tia" he finished and everyone nodded.

"We need to warn the one who stayed in the Telmarine castle and your father Zach. He is our ally so it's better we get extra careful too" Elsa said looking at him.

"You are right; I'm going to write a letter to him tell him what we just found out." He said standing up and Susan stood up as well

"I'm going with you" and they left the room.

"I think the professor needs to know too, don't you think?" Liliandil looked at Caspian

"You are right. I'm going to tell him. Will you come with me?" he smiled kissing her on the lips

"Sure" and they left too heading to Professor Study.

"Well I'm going to call the Trumpkin and Glenstorm" Edmund said standing up and walked out of the room with Emily and Lucy, who decided to go with them leaving Elsa and Peter with Lara alone in the room.

"I don't want you two alone anymore. You understand?" he said looking at her

"I can take care of myself but I will sweetheart. I promise" she said and he leaning in and kissed her deeply on the lips. After a while they pulled up and looked down at their daughter who by now was sleeping in her father's arms.

"Come on we need to plan security with everyone" and they left the room too.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

It was midnight and everyone in the castle was sleeping peacefully. In the village someone just left the house in silence with a cloak that could cover the head, making the face covered. The person walked to the darkest part of the woods where a man was already waiting for it with a horse nearby.

"You are late" he said to the person

"I'm sorry, I had to wait for everyone in my house was asleep" the person spoke.

"Did you bring it what his highness asked you?"

"Yes. Here's in the map of Narnia. Now you can know how to enter here without notice. Now I hope he keep his promise and leave my family out of this when he invaded the country" the person said

"Don't worry. Just keep your job and you don't have nothing to fear" and with that the man climbed his horse and left. The person looked around and didn't see anyone started too walked back to the village. Soon it reached the house and slowly the person entered in the house and head to the bedroom and putting the nightdress it get under the covers, hoping Ahmed would keep his promise. The only thing the person didn't know was that someone was watching it from Cair what was going on.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. Maybe almost reaching the 700 reviews ;)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hello, I'm sorry of I'm not update everyday but I'm starting to have problems about what you write because i don't want you guys to get boring with this story. And I started to see this by the lack of reviews it start to get. I want to thank to all my dear friends who review the lasr chapter. We are almost reaching the 700 reviews. THANK YOU.  
**

**Now I want to ask you something to all of you: do you want to the action starts or make a pause for the wedding of Caspian, Edmund and Susan? Please let me know what you want to read first and I will do it.  
**

**Now Enjoy!  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 39**

Maram was in his room trying to read the book the Professor gave to him last week, but his mind was far away. He kept thinking what he saw two nights ago from the balcony of his bedroom. He remembered he couldn't sleep and decided to go to he balcony to get a little of fresh air, and take a look to the village when he saw a figure all covered leave his house in the middle of the night, and then almost a hour later returned. He couldn't see the face since he was far away and the person had its face all covered with a hood but there was something he knew for sure, it was a woman since he saw a skirt covering the person's legs. That's what he felt it was weirder, a woman leaving her house so late. He knew he had to tell someone what he saw but he also knew that the Kings and Queens of Narnia still think he was some kind of spy and they didn't trust him enough. He was not a spy, he did some bad things in the past but he totally regret and now this was the big opportunity to show them he was on their side but how he could tell them, if he was not allowed to leave his bedroom since there was a guard 24/7 outside his door. The only person who came to visited him every day and talk to him was the Professor. He liked the old man, he brought him books from the library and they talked for hours about everything. Maybe he could tell him and he could convince that he could be a great ally to them. He looked at the time and knew the Professor was about to visit him, since he always brought him lunch and stay with him until he finished his meal.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Professor Cornelius entered the room with a tray with his lunch and smiled when he saw the young man sitting on a chair on the balcony.

"Hello Maram. I see you decided to catch a little sun today" he smiled and putting the tray on the table he walked towards to young man.

"Yes, it is such a good day that he decided to spend my morning here, since I can't leave this room" he sighed and the professor pulled a chair and sat next to him.

"You know that is not about that, but they need to be extra careful. Especially with a baby here, King Peter is only thinking of the well been of his daughter and his people."

"I know and they give me anything and they are not rude with me or treat me badly. I thank them for that but I want to show them they can trust me and how can I do that if I'm not allowed to leave my own room?" he said looking at his old friend.

"I know and I will try talking to them okay. Now you better eat your meal before its get cold"

And with a smiled they entered the room while Maram started to eat his lunch.

While he was eating he was thinking if should tell the professor what he saw. The professor looked at him.

"What is it? Something is troubling you." The old man asked him.

"Why are you saying that, Professor?"

"Well because you are never quiet when you're eating. Is like your mind is far away from here? Something is troubling you?"

Maram looked at his plate and decided to tell him what he saw. If he couldn't tell the Kings maybe the old Professor could.

After listen everything Maram told him, the old man stood there thinking, not saying a single word. Maram started to think if him believe in everything he said. Would he think he was lying? Will he trust him or he would be so rude and with that his life could be even worst!

After a minute or two, Cornelius looked at him and said:

"Well that explains everything."

"Do you believe me?" Maram asked him making the Professor looked at him.

"Of course I do. Someone is betraying us for the past year and what you just told me just reinforce what he just found out couple days ago"

"So will you tell them about it?"

The old man looked at him and smiled.

"No. you will"

Maram looked at him with wide eyes.

"Me?"

"Of course" he chuckled "You were the one who saw everything, so I think the right person to tell the Kings and Queens about it is you"

"But what if they think I'm lying and don't believe and punish me for that!"

The Professor laughed a little and patted his shoulder

"Relax, they will not do that and besides I will be there with you okay?" he said standing up. "Just wait here until I come back. I'm going to tell them right away. Sooner they know the better"

And with that the old man left the room leaving Maram praying that with this information he could finally prove them he was on their side and could help them against Ahmed.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Right now Elsa was in the tea room, holding a very upset and crying Lara, trying to calm her down. The little Princess had big tears rolling down her cheeks while her mother rubbed her back. The reason why the little Princess was so stressed was because: first was because her gums were itchy since another tooth was emerging and she woke up with a little fever. Right now Peter was in the kitchen to get from Trufflehunter a oil that he could put on his daughter gums and it will help with the itchy. The other main reason that made the little Princess cry so much was that she lost her favourite toy and because of that she put everyone in the castle looking for the stuffed mouse her father gave to her since the day she was born.

Peter entered in the room with a small jar in his hands and walked towards Elsa who was walking around the room with a crying Lara in her arms.

"Here I already brought the oil to put in her gums." He said opening the jar and started to out the oil in his daughter gums who was still crying.

After that he picked her in his arms and started to rock her kissing her little forehead.

"I know sweetie, but don't worry soon your gums will feel better and we will find your toy" he said while the Princess sobbed looking at her father with big tears coming from her blue eyes.

The others entered in the room and they looked at them.

"So did you find it?" Elsa asked them.

"No, we look everywhere and we didn't find the toy anywhere" Susan said

"It has to be somewhere! A toy just doesn't disappear just like that!" Peter said looking at his daughter who was pouting pretty badly. Peter's heart twisted in pain seeing his daughter suffer.

Then Lucy came in smiling with the little toy in her hands,

"I found him. He was under my bed. We were playing this morning in my bedroom and while she was crawling she may put the toy under the bed and with lunch we totally forget about that" she said and walked towards her niece. With the site of her favourite toy, the little Princess stopped crying and a small smile appear in her little lips and grabbed her toy, holding it in her arms like hugging him, making everyone in the room awe at the site.

"There you go sweetie. You toy is finally here" Elsa said kissing her little head.

"She so adorable" Liliandil said smiling.

"Yes she is." Caspian said smiling at her "When we get married we can have as many kids you want"

Liliandil looked at him and giggled.

"Well first we need to marry first" she said and kissed him in the lips making Edmund groaned at them.

"Hey please, there is a little baby in the room" he said

"Look who's talking. As far as I remember you were the one who lost our niece the other day because you were kissing your girlfriend. And maybe it was because of that she crawled away, she got scared" Caspian laughed making Edmund rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue at his friend.

There was a knock on the door and the professor entered

"Professor it's good to see you." Elsa said smiling and hugging the old man

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing something but there is a good reason why I'm here your majesties" he said looking at them

"What is it? Something happened?" Peter asked him

"Actually your majesty, I think you all need to hear what Maram has to say to you"

They all looked at each other and then to him again.

"What is it?" Caspian said him

"I think Maram saw the spy the other night" the old man said making the man looked at each other and the girls gasping.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. Let's reach the 710 or more :)**

**Love ya all  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you so much for your reviews and for letting me know what you want to read first. Until today I was having a little problem, because I didn't knew what to write, but now i had a great idea and I hope you will like it. It will Blew your mind when you found out what is coming. But trust me, it will be great. It will be a great TWIST in the story. I want to thank to all of my amazing reviewers (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE) for making this story passed the 700 mark. Hope you will continue to review and to enjoy this story.  
**

**NOTE: I just post a new chapter of the my other story Narnia Adventures: Love, Wars and Heroes. Please go check and tell us what you think okay. :)  
**

**Now Enjoy :)  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 40**

Everyone looked to the Professor

"What do you mean?" Peter asked him.

"Your majesty I think you and the rest should hear what he has to say, and trust me, is something you will like to hear" Cornelius said.

Once again they all looked at each other and after a while Peter looked at him and with a nod he said

"Okay. You can get him and take him to my study. We are going there right now." He said standing up and giving Lara to Elsa.

"I'm going to put in her crib, is time for her nap" she said and left with the others right behind her while the Professor headed to Maram's bedroom.

While Elsa put Lara in her crib, the other sat on the couch and arm chairs in the small living room in Peter and Elsa's bedroom.

"So what do you think he is going to tell us?" Lucy asked sitting on the couch and looked at the others.

"Well the Professor told us he saw something about the spy, so all we can do is listened what he has to say, Lucy" Susan smiled to her sister making Lucy nodded.

After Elsa came for Lara's bedroom and sat next to Peter, there was a knock on the door and the Professor entered with a very nervous Maram right beside him. They notice the young man didn't look directly to them, like he was afraid they could say or do something bad to him.

Peter was the first one to speak.

"Well Maram, first you don't need to be afraid because we are not going to do anything to you. And second sat down and tell us what you saw the other night because Professor Cornelius told us you saw something from your bedroom?"

Maram looked at him and sitting on the chair in front o him he nodded his head.

"Yes, your majesty, I saw something a couple of nights ago."

"Tell us what you saw" Caspian said wrapping an arm around Liliandil shoulder.

Maram looked at the faces that were facing him and taking a deep breath he started to told them what he saw form his bedroom balcony.

"Well a couple of nights ago I was in bedroom and I couldn't sleep. I didn't know why, maybe was the heat or an insomnia, I can't tell, but I decided to go to the balcony, trying to get some fresh air and you all know that from my bedroom's balcony I can see the all village. I know it was passing the midnight and I saw a figured walking alone"

"Did you see where that person came from?" Peter asked him.

"I'm not sure; when I saw it the person was already walking near the village well. What I saw it was weird was the way that person was and the way it walked."

"What do you mean?" Edmund asked him

"First it was all covered, it was wearing a long cloak and had the head all covered with a black hood. And it kept walking all around, like it was afraid that someone would see it, like it didn't want to be notice."

"Did you see if it was a man or a woman?" Caspian asked this time.

"It was very dark but I notice the person was wearing a skirt, and I notice this because it was a full moon and the light illuminated the all place."

"And then what?" Elsa looked at him

"The person walked to the woods and I didn't see anything. I decided to stay there to see how long it would take or if the person would ever come back, and about an hour after that I saw the same person coming from the woods and then disappear between the houses, and that's what I saw"

Everyone looked at each other and there was a silence in the room after Maram finished what he saw.

Peter was the first to move. He stood up from his seat and started too walked around the room while the others looked at him. They all knew when he walked like that in silence, was because he was thinking of something.

Then he stopped and looked at Maram.

"What you just told us, it could help us a lot."

"I just want to prove I'm on your side, your majesty, I know I did something very bad in the past, and I regret it but I can help you now. If you give me a change"

Peter looked at the others and nodded.

"Okay, you gain my trust Maram. Now we need to think. We know that Ahmed spy is a woman. Maram when you were Ahmed servant, did you hear something or he told you something about a spy?"

Maram shock his head and looked at Peter

"No. I was his servant but he didn't tell me everything. But I remember something. I remember one day he had a beautiful necklace with a golden heart and I asked him if it was a gift for someone and he told me that present was for someone special that it would be very helpful in the future"

"A golden necklace?" Susan asked him

"That could be a clue to found out who is the spy!" Lucy smiled

"Lucy do you know how many people has golden necklaces? Many of them." Zach said making Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Zach is right" Peter said walking around the room again.

"But that can help." Professor spoke for the first time.

"Yes. So what we would do now?" Elsa asked looked at her husband.

"Well we know that the spy is a woman and has a necklace. And the good thing is we know about her but she doesn't know that. So it will be an advantage. And when we found out we can used in our side." Peter said.

"So what you are saying that we just keep pretending we don't know anything and continue with our lives?" Caspian said

"Yes, but we need to send a griffin to the ones who are in the Telmarine Castle. They need to know what we just found out"

"I will do that" Edmund said standing away and leaving the room heading to his study.

"And what can I do?" Maram asked

"We will need your help with everything you can remember about Ahmed. His weakness and everything"

"Okay" he nodded.

And with that the kings headed to the Place of Arms with Maram and the Professor while the Queens and Lady stood there talking and drink some tea and comment about what they just found out.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Elsa was combing her hair, getting ready to go to bed, but her mind was far away. She kept thinking about what Maram told about the necklace. For some reason she kept thinking about an episode back in the time when she was engaged with Peter:

**Flashback:**

_Elsa was wearing her wedding dress for the last time before the wedding and she was feeling very nervous. She looked at the mirror and run her hands thought the fabric of the dress, she loved it and she felt like a true Queen, and in two days she would be married with the love of her life, even if in the beginning she didn't though about that. She smiled to herself and looked to Rachel, one of the twin daughters of Maria. She notice something on her neck, it was a beautiful golden necklace with a golden heart, something she never saw that necklace before and she knew that was a little expensive for her family to buy and beside that was not a Telmarine or Narnian shape of heart._

"_That's a beautiful necklace. Where did you get it?" she asked her_

_Rachel looked at her and smiled looking to the necklace _

"_It was a gift" she said_

"_I see by the way of your face that was someone very special, am I wrong?"_

"_No, you are not. Who know maybe someday I will be in your place and be a queen of some land"_

_Elsa looked at her and it was about to asked why she would say that, when Maria came in the room and Rachel hide the necklace inside her tunic making Elsa wonder why she did that…_

**End of Flashback**

Sighing, she stood up and got under the covers.

Peter came out from the bathroom and taking off his shirt and trousers, he crawled to bed and got under the covers, wrapping his right arm around his wife waist and pulled her close to him body, placing kissing in her shoulder.

"I was thinking that maybe we can have some fun tonight. It had been 3 weeks since we last do it, and I miss that so badly" he said looking at her but she kept looking like she was far away from there. Peter raised his eyebrow and waved his hand in front of her face, making Elsa blinked and looked at him.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"That what I should ask. You look like you are not here"

Elsa sighed and looked at him

"Is just something that is on my mind since Maram told about the necklace."

"What about it?"

Elsa sighed and told her husband what she remembered and what she thought. Peter listened what his wife told and frowned

"So, are you saying that the spy can be Rachel?"

"I don't know sweetheart, but when he told about that, this image came in my head, but I know Maria's family don't have the money to buy a necklace like that, and the queen part"

"I see what you trying to say. Maybe we should kept an eye on Rachel"

"And I think that should stay between us, just for now. Until we have something to tell the others" Elsa looked at him

"Okay. Now what about what I was asking for" he giggled pulling away the strap of her nightgown, making her laughed. She placed her hands on his chest and their legs tangled together. Elsa snuggled into Peter's chest as Peter murmured in her ear.

"I can see why Caspian call you determined, High Queen."

Elsa grinned and her hands began to trickle her fingers down his muscular chest. She felt him shiver and whispered,

"And I can see why they call you magnificent, High King."

Peter growled and rolled over on top of her. He began kissing her ear.

"There are many ways in which I am magnificent." He whispered huskily.

"Now, you just sound arrogant." Elsa gasped as Peter worked wonders with his tongue. "Yet you're not arguing that I'm wrong." Peter pointed out.

Elsa pressed small kisses along Peter's jaw as he slipped the other strap of her nightgown off her shoulder.

"How could I?" She asked as he pressed his lips against the pulse on her neck, and they let their bodies do what they want it for so long.

**A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here's another chapter. I want to thank you for you reviews not only in this story but the reviews you sent to my other story Narnia Adventures. Hope you like that story too, although is a little different then this one. I want to thank to all my great reviewers for their amazing reviews, and they are: All the Guests, Eva, Bubbles, anniecarrots1, cindyjorge1 and dream lighting.  
**

**Now I know you will be shock when you read this chapter and probably hate a little, but you know me too well. And sometimes things are not like we see it ;) And i can't tell it anymore. You will have to read it and wait for the future chapters.  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 41**

Peter woke up at the sound of a thunder far away. He looked at the clock and it was only 2 am. Another lightning illuminate the room and a few minutes later another thunder fill the air. Filling a little thirsty, he got up from bed, put his boxers, trousers and a white shirt and grabbing his dagger and he put his shoes on. Covered Elsa and kissing the top of her head, he walked out of the bedroom, towards the kitchen to have some water or maybe doing some tea.

Once in a while a lightning illuminate the corridor making all kind of shadows. Once he reached the kitchen, he decided to make some tea, and going to the cabinets he grabbed a tea pot and boiled some water. The kitchen was deserted it. By now the servants were asleep, which he kind of liked better. The all spy thing and especially the conversation he had with Elsa about Rachel. He also suspected that Emily's older sister was the most likely spy, but with no proof they couldn't do anything, and if they come to her and talked about that, she could suspect something and could run to Ahmed and tell that they knew she was spy for him and Tia could be in danger, and he didn't want that, but also he didn't like to stay there and wait for Ahmed next move. They need to be ahead of him and he started to have a plan, the only problem is making everyone agreed with him, unless he didn't tell anyone, except Caspian. He knew his friend would understand and would support him.

He was thinking of this when he felt a hand on his shoulder and grabbing his dagger he turned quickly and grabbed the person's arm and pointed the dagger to its throat.

"It's me Caspian" he said, making Peter take a deep breathe and lower his dagger. "You know what I'm start it to get tired of you pointing that dagger to me" the Telmarine King said sitting on the tables chair.

"Well if you weren't so damn silence on your walk and didn't come behind my back like you always do, maybe I wouldn't have to point it at you" Peter said shaking his head and taking the pot from the oven. "Tea?" he asked to his friend

"Yes, thank you" Caspian said nodding his head "What are you doing at this time of night, alone, knowing it can be dangerous these days?" he looked at his friend who was pouring the tea inside two mugs and sat in the chair in front of him.

"I woke up with the sound of the thunder and I decided to drink something. What about you?" he asked taking a sip on his tea

"I couldn't sleep" Caspian said looking at his mug

"Thinking about what we just found out?"

Caspian looked back at him and nodded

"Yes. I just can't stop thinking who could betray us like that, especially after we all do to her"

Peter looked at him. He knew he said to Elsa that their conversation should stay between them, but he knew Caspian needed to know as well about their suspicious.

"You know, Elsa and I had a conversation, and well she told me something and I agree with her and it can be a start."

Caspian frowned and looked at Peter.

"What? Do you suspect of someone in particular?" he asked

Peter nodded and told him about what Elsa and he talked, about Rachel necklace and the conversation she and Elsa had while she was trying her wedding dress and the way Rachel hide the necklace when her mother entered the room and how Elsa notice the heart in the necklace and the material itself wasn't Narnia nor Telmarine. Caspian listened what Peter was telling him in silence and after he finished he looked at him.

"You know what, now that you telling me that I remembered in your wedding that they changed some looks that now I think were very weird but at the time, knowing Ahmed, I thought he was flirting with her since she is a pretty young lady, and Ahmed always likes to make himself like a big Casanova or something."

"So you agree with us?"

"Yes, it all makes sense. What you think we should do? Go talk to her and make her talk?"

"I thought about that, but we don't have proof of anything and she can go and tell Ahmed that we suspect of her and we can be in big trouble, especially Tia. No, we need to be smarter then him, we need to know everything single plan and to do that we need to get Rachel trust. Making her think we are with her side so she can tell us everything she knows"

Caspian looked at Peter.

"How we're going to do that? If we started to asked questions she will get suspicious. She's not stupid, Peter"

"I know that's why I have a plan and for been succeed it, nobody can know about this. Only you and the Professor and probably Maram"

Caspian raised his eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?"

Peter leaned to his friend and told his plan in a lower voice so nobody could hear what they were talking about it. Caspian eyes were getting wide and Peter stopped talking he looked at his friend like he had two heads.

"Are you crazy? What about Elsa? Do you imagine how she will feel and what about your daughter? She's a baby, she needs you more then ever. And your family?"

"I know and trust me; it pains me either, but is the only way. And you know I'm right and it's the only way if we want to win Ahmed"

Caspian knew he was right

"Okay, count me in"

"Thanks, just promise me you will take care of my wife and daughter?"

"I promise"

And they shake hands and started to put their plan in practice.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

The days passed and everything looked very calmed. Edmund's 18th birthday and Elsa 21st birthday came and went and the end of September was approaching fast. It was the last day of the month and Peter, Caspian were in the Professor study talking about what they talked the other night and at first the Professor was a bit shocked but after they explain everything in detail he agreed to he agreed to help his Kings. After they wall settled the things they needed to put their plan in practice, they left the study.

Peter walked to Lara's bedroom, where Elsa was dressed their daughter after she gave her the bath. When he entered the room he smiled at the site of the two women of his life. He walked towards them and wrapped his arms around them and kissed Lara's head and Elsa lips.

"Hey, where were you all this time?" she asked him with a smile.

"I was with Caspian and the Professor in his study"

"Again? What all of you have to talk so much lately?"

"Just stuff, don't worry" he said and looked at her

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked giggled

"I love you sweetheart, and I will always love you, no matter what happened. Promised you and Lara will love me forever too"

Elsa looked at Peter and frowned

"Peter what are you talking about?"

"Just promise"

"Of course I promise. I love you too"

Peter smiled and leaning down he kissed her deeply, letting all of his love for her in that kiss.

"I have to do something. I love you" he said kissing her again

"I love you too" she said looked at him and he left the room and head to his study.

He sat near his desk and took a small bottle with a blue liquid in it, from his pocket and put it on a glass with water.

Tears were rolling from his eyes and he grabbed the glass.

"Hope you forgive me Elsa. I will always love you and our little princess" and with one sip he drank the water with the liquid in it.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Hours passed and it was dinner time. Everyone was in the dinner room waiting, expect Peter and Elsa.

"Can we start eating?" Edmund asked looked at Susan.

"No. We will wait for everyone" she said making him huffed and fold his arms.

Elsa entered in the room and looked at the table.

"Was about time? Where is Peter?" Edmund asked looking at his sisters in law.

"I thought he was already here. He went to his study. He didn't return, yet?" she asked a little surprise.

"No. I didn't see him all afternoon" Lucy said

"Me neither" Susan said too

"That's strange. I'm going to call him" she said turning around when Caspian stood up.

"I'll go with you"

Elsa looked at him with a surprise looked at her face

"Okay, if you want too"

And they left the room heading to Peter's study. They reached the study and Elsa entered immediately, while Caspian tried to stop but it was too late. When they entered the study, Elsa's heart stopped: Peter was on the floor with a glass by his side.

"PETER!" she screamed running to his husband, trying to shaking him. "Wake up. Please wake up" she kept saying with tears running down her cheeks.

In a few minutes everyone entered in the room, because they heard Elsa's scream and they all stood there looking at the scene in front of them: Peter was lay on the floor, without moving while Elsa kept crying in Caspian's arms, who was trying to keep her quiet. The Professor examined the High King's body and looking at them he just shook his head and looked down

"I'm so sorry, your majesty"

"NO! NO! HE'S NOT DEAD!" Elsa screamed and kneeling in front of her husband body he shook him. "You can't do this to me Peter. You promise me you would never leave me. Please, come back. PLEASE!" she sobbed and cried hugging Peter's body, not feeling any sign of life in it.

The girls were crying too. Zach was hugging a sobbing Susan while Edmund was hugging Lucy with tears rolling down his cheeks too. Caspian looked at his cousin and he couldn't help to let a tear rolling down too. He knew she was suffering.

"What happened?" Liliandil asked crying as well

"I think he was poisoned" The professor said holding the glass. "I'm going to test it. Maybe we can find out what kind of poison was used" he said and looking at Caspian he left.

Elsa looked at Lucy

"Your cordial. You can use it" she said sobbing

"I can't. The cordial only works if the person is alive. He's dead, Elsa" she said crying.

Elsa looked at her husband sobbing and hugged him, kissing his face and his lips.

"My love. How can I live my days without you" she said crying.

Susan wiped her tears and walked towards her

"Elsa, let's go. You need to rest."

"No, I'm not leaving him" she said crying even more

"Just go" Caspian said. "The Professor and I will take care of everything. Edmund go with them, they need you"

Edmund looked at him and nodded

"Thank you" and helping Susan he grabbed a very sad Elsa and they all got out of the room, leaving Caspian alone with Peter's body and looked at his friend he sighed.

"Hope you know what you are doing. Maram, let's take him out of here and then spread the word. Tell to everyone that High King Peter the Magnificent is dead."

"Do you think it will work?" he asked

"I hope so" he sighed and with the help of Maram, they removed Peter's body from the study.

**A/N: So what is your opinion. What do you think? Tell me in your reviews.**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: So I see everyone was a little shook about the last chapter. So just for you and because I don't like to see you sad, I decided to post the next chapter. I want to thank you so much for the reviews, we already reached the 750 review mark and because of that I want to thank to all my wonderful reviewers for their amazing reviews. So I don't want to torture anymore. So here is the next chapter!**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 42**

The word spread like a lightening all around the Narnia and in the Telmarine castle. Everyone was in shock and sad with the news that were spreading with the dead of the High King Peter. The locals and the Narnians decided to go outside in the autumn night and with candles and white roses they all gathered outside the gate of Cair Paravel, some singing farewell songs, others just stood there quiet and other were crying, mourning the loss of their handsome High King Peter the Magnificent.

Inside the castle the mood was very dark. Right now Zach decided to write the cards to send the other royals about the death of Peter and the date and hour of the funeral, leaving Edmund enough time to comfort his sisters and especially his sister in law.

Right now Edmund was in the Throne Room, standing in front of Peter's throne, images of the day of their coronation when they first arrived to Narnia.

He heard the door opening and he turned to see Emily running in his direction and hugging him, and that's when he lost it and cried very hard in his girlfriend arms. Emily didn't say anything, letting him getting out all the pain he was felting right now. She knew what he was feeling; when she lost her father she thought the world just ended it.

After a while, his sobs started to calm down and she spoke.

"I came right after I got the news. I'm so sorry about your lost" she looked at him, wiping his tears with her thumb.

"I can't believe I won't see me brother again Emily." He said with new tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What happened? I saw this morning and he was fine"

"Professor Cornelius think he was poisoned" he said making Emily gasped in shock.

"And do you know who did it?"

He just shook his head and sat down in one of the steps in front of the thrones, holding his head between his hands.

"How is Elsa? I bet she's so desperate"

"She just don't stop crying and calling his name. Susan and Lucy are with her while Liliandil is looking for Lara. Susan asked something to Trufflehunter to calm her down and make her sleep"

"Poor Elsa and Lara! She's just a small baby and already lost her father" she sighed and pulled Edmund into a hug. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere"

And they stood there in silence.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

In Peter and Elsa's room the environment was very heavy. Susan and Lucy were trying to calm Elsa, who was lying under the covers, holding Peter's pillow, crying and calling his name, while Liliandil was in the nursery watching Lara who, since it was a little baby, was sleeping peacefully in her crib, not aware what was going on around her.

"Elsa, please try to get some rest" Lucy said lying next to her, running her fingers in her hair, with small tears rolling down her cheeks as well.

"How can't sleep without his body next to mine? His pillow still has his scent" she said and buried her face on his pillow, crying hard.

Trufflehunter entered in the room with a mug in his paws and walking towards Susan he said looking at Elsa with sad eyes. Susan noticed he was sad too with the lost of Peter.

"Here your majesty. I made this tea; it will calm her majesty and make her sleep. You only need to make her drink"

"Thank my friend" she said

"And I'm really sorry for your lost"

"Thank you Trufflehunter" she said with a sad voice and with a bow he left the room.

Susan walked to the bed.

"Elsa please drink this, it will make you sleep"

"I don't want to sleep, I want to died and be with Peter in Aslan's country" she cried looking at Susan, who had to pull all of her strength to now to cry in front of her, since the last thing she needed was another person crying in front of her.

"Don't say that. Peter would be very sad if you just give up like that. And besides you have a little daughter who needs you now more then ever. Please drink this for her"

Elsa looked at her with red eyes and grabbing the mug she drank the tea that Trufflehunter brought to her and rested her head back on the pillow.

The sun was already started to rise in the horizon when she finally fell asleep and everyone decided to rest a little before getting everything ready for the funeral in a few days.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

In Calormen, Ahmed was walking back in forth in his room. He was having breakfast with his family, when a servant came with an envelope with the Narnia seal on it.

His father opened the envelope and his eye opened wide when he read what was in it.

"Dear was is it?" his wife asked him

"Let me read it for you:

_We have the sad news to inform you that our dear friend, husband and father, High King Peter the Magnificent, just passed away last night._

_To everyone who want to attend and say the last goodbyes_

_We want to inform you that the funeral will take place_

_This Saturday, October 4th at 3pm._

_The Narnian Kings and Queens"_

"Oh my, poor Elsa. She must be desperate and with a little baby." Queen Jasmine said with a sad voice.

"We have to go. He was our friend and we need to send our last respect to him" King Tariq said.

Ahmed couldn't believe what his father just read. How Peter could be dead? Why and how? He was not happy, unlike many of then would think. Yes he wanted Peter dead but he wanted him to die by his hands, not like that. And now with this news all his plans needed to change. One thing he knew, for now, he would give Narnia a 6 months rest, to mourning the High King, but then he hope they would be prepare because he would strike, ready or not.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

The days passed by and after the funeral and all the guests left to their countries and houses, everyone decided that life goes on and the Royals did everything to keep them busy, making them not thinking of the pain.

Lucy decided to paint in her studio, letting her emotions speak through her paintings; Susan was embroidery something. When she felt sad she prefer to embroidery. Zach and Edmund were training outside on the beach. Zach had the idea to invited Edmund to a sword training, with that maybe he would let all his pain and anger for losing his older brother, Caspian was with Professor Cornelius and Maram in the old man study and Liliandil decided to see how Elsa was doing.

Right now the High Queen was folding Peter's clothes and put then in a big trunk near the bed. Now she was holding the brown velvet jacket he was wearing when they first met. She took the fabric to her face and felt the scent of her husband in it and tears started to roll down her cheek. The door opened and Liliandil entered and saw her friend sitting on the bed, holding Peter's jacket, crying and ran towards and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't be like this. You two will met again"

"But it's so hard! I miss him so much. I miss hearing his voice, his laugh, seen him entered through that door after a meeting and wrapping his arms around me and hearing 'I love you' in my ear. I miss waking up in the middle of the night and felt his arm around me. I would never see his beautiful face, his beautiful eyes, and his beautiful smile." She sobbed hard making Liliandil let a single tear rolling down her cheek as well.

"I don't know what you are feeling right now, but he will be with us in spirit and you have a daughter with him. A little piece of Peter who is here with us" she smiled sadly.

Elsa looked at her

"If it wasn't for her, I already done something stupid by now"

"Don't ever say that. I know we can replace Peter but remember this, you are never alone, okay"

Elsa nodded and rested her head on her friend shoulder and cried again.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Caspian, Maram and Professor were talking in the old man study. Right now they were talking.

"Did you bring everything Maram?" Caspian asked him

"Yes, your majesty. Everything is in the bag."

"Good. We need to go and started our plan" Caspian looked at him

"My King, before you go take this bottle" the Professor told him holding a bottle with a dark oil inside

"What is this?" Caspian asked grabbing the bottle and looking inside.

"It's an oil to make the skin more tan. You can put in the skin and wash with water that doesn't come off. The only way come off is using ashes with olive oil. Used that and the skin turned to its natural colour"

"That's a great idea" Caspian said and looked at Maram. "Let's go before he killed us. I still think it was a big risk letting him go to the funeral. What if somebody would see him and recognize him?"

"You must understand, he's in that poor house for days, not seeing anyone. He needed to see what was going on before action begins" Maram said looking at young King

"Well, then let's go before he do something stupid"

And with that they walked out of Cair, using the back of the castle where nobody could see them. After 10 minutes they arrived to a very old house, near the woods and stood far away from the village. Once they got there, they knock three times and someone with a back cloak covering his head came at the door and opened it.

"Was about time. I was start to go looking for you" the person spoke as they entered and closed the door behind them. "Did anyone see you?"

"No, you can relax. Nobody saw us" Caspian said

"Good" the person said and removed the hood revealing the golden hair and blue eyed High King Peter!

**A/N: So what do you think? I want to hear your opinions. Tell me in your reviews.**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Hello Everyone. So I Decided to Updater today because i think you deserve to know why Peter did what he did. I would like to thank to all my dear reviewers: Guest, Guest, Guest, anniecarrosts1, cindyjorge1, soulsistersinaslan, Strawberrygold, KesserGirl1, FanOfFiction22xx, Guest, Guest, cindy and dream lighting for their reviews and sorry of I made cry or almost cry any one.  
**

**Now I would like to ask you something since your opinion count a lot for me: Should Peter tell Elsa right now or he should wait a little longer? Tell me because I need to know.  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 43**

_Peter and Caspian were in the Professor Cornelius with Maram and they just told them Peter's plan. After he finished, he looked at the old man and asked him:_

"_So do you think you can help us?" _

"_Well my King, I think your plan is kind of risky but I must admit it's a very good plan." The old man said_

"_I can help too. I can bring old clothes and I can find a wig for you too if you want" Maram said smiling making Peter frowned and touched his blonde hair_

"_Why? I like my hair"_

"_With all do respect my King but you are the kind of person who can be notice everywhere with your blonde hair and blue eyes. About the eyes we can't do anything to cover them but the blonde hair we can, so I think Maram had a good idea. With a brown wig like King Caspian's hair will help people not recognize you. I can even make your skin a little darker. I know I have some oil in my study, I will go find it and give it to you" Professor said making Peter nodded his head._

"_Now the question is how we going to make everyone think you are dead. I mean they will hug you and try to see if you are breathing and if they listen your heart they will know you are not dead and our plan can be ruined"_

"_Actually I have the perfect potion for that" Cornelius said smiling and standing up he went to his cabinets and soon he brought a small bottle with a blue liquid inside._

"_What is that?" Peter asked him_

"_That my King is the potion that will make you dead for an hour"_

_Peter looked at him with wide eyes and grabbed the small bottle in his hand._

"_What do I have to do?" he asked him_

"_Well you only need to mix this liquid with water and drink it. In a few minutes all of your functions will slow down but they will not stop. With that the breath, heart beat and everything that could make you look alive is like undetectable and everyone would think you're dead"_

"_That is perfect. What happen next?" Maram asked looking at the two kings._

"_We already planned everything. After everyone think he's dead, you and me will make sure we take him to your room. We will wait until it's night and when everyone is asleep we will take him to a old house way back in the woods, nobody knows about it and he will stay there until it's time he came back as a simply village guy who will work in the stables" Caspian said smiling._

"_Yes, I want to be here as much as possible because I want to be close to my wife and daughter" Peter said_

"_Speaking of them, her majesty will be very sad. Your love is something that was destiny to happen and I know you two love each other beyond everything. She will need a lot o f help to get over your supposed dead" Professor said making Peter looked down._

"_I know and it will very hard to talk to her and not holding her and telling her how much I love her. But she will know everything before our plan end it, because I will not be able to be away from her too long, but right now I think it's the best just the four of us know about this and then we will tell one by one" Peter said_

"_Well if you say so, it's up to you my King" the old man said._

"_When do you want to start your plan?" Maram asked them_

"_Tomorrow, before dinner." Peter said looking at Caspian and they decided to talk one more time about the plan to make sure nothing was forgotten._

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Peter looked at Caspian and Maram, who put their bags on the table in the center of the room of that small and old house in woods. Peter was there since the day he "died" and stood there only to come out to watch his funeral in a distance, wearing a black cloak covering his head. He saw Elsa holding their daughter in her arms and what he saw broke his heart. She was crying, her eyes were red and her beautiful smile just disappeared. He knew she was suffering and he needed all of the strength in the world not to run to her and hugged her, telling he was okay and he was alive and he would never leaved her. But he knew he couldn't, at least not for now. He also knew he wouldn't be able to be away from her too long and when she found out she would be very pissed with him and he was getting ready for that. Right now he just stood ther waiting for Caspian and Maram to turn him into a Telmarine young servant.

"Did you brought everything we need?" he asked them opening the bag and taking off the clothes and the wig. "Do I really have to wear this?" he held the wig in his hands and looked at them

"Yes you have. And by the way, the Professor gave me this" Caspian said handed the jar with the oil

"What is this?" he asked looking at the jar

"That is the oil that will make your skin more tan, so you would look more as Telmarine and people won't recognize you so easily."

"And what I have to do?"

"All you need to do is to put the oil on your skin and it will make it darker, and you can bath and wash because it won't come off with water" Maram said smiling.

"Really? Then how do I take this off my skin?"

"It will only come off with ashes mix with olive oil"

"Gross" Peter said.

"Well it's the only way you can walk between everyone and nobody will notice that their High King is among them" Caspian said

"Okay. And then what?"

"Well put that oil in your skin, the old clothes and the wig and meet me in Cair in an hour. Maram will say that he found you in a bar and you needed some work and he thought about us and that it."

"Okay, that's sound good. And where do I sleep?"

"You will sleep in the room next to Maram in Cair. I thought you at least want to be near Elsa and Lara"

"Thanks, I really want to be close to them" he smiled looking at his necklace where he put his wedding ring on it "How is she?" he asked him

"What do you think? She devastated. She cries all the time, smelling your clothes, spending her time with Lara and most of the time she's in the cemetery visiting your grave" Caspian said making Peter sighed.

"Maybe she should know you are alive" Maram spoke after a minute of silence

"I agree with him, Peter. And Edmund should know this too, he could help us"

"Let me think, okay." He said and sat down on the chair and after a while he looked at them "Okay this what we will do. Just let me get in Cair and see with my own eyes what is going on and then if I see we need Ed help we will tell him"

"And what about her majesty?" Maram asked him

"I really wanted her to be out of this, at least for now, but after what I saw in the funeral, so sad and don't know if I can hold myself seeing her crying and not holding her in my arms. Besides I'm a guy and I will have needs" he smiled making Caspian rolled his eyes.

"I'm a guy and I can handle so far" Caspian said to him

"That's because you didn't do yet, when you do it, then you will see how hard it is to be so long without it" he said standing up.

"Well get ready, and be in Cair in 2 hours"

"Okay"

And with that they left the house leaving Peter getting ready to turn into Ian, the Telmarine servant.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Everyone was at the table eating dinner in complete silence. Liliandil looked at the persons around her and sighed. Everyone was eating, except Elsa, who was looking at her plate and once in a while she glance to Peter's empty place and sighed deeply. Since Peter's death that they all eat and silence and stood up without a single word and that was killing her, so today she decided to say something.

"So what everyone did today?" she asked but no one said anything and sighing she looked at Edmund "So Edmund how is Zach with the sword?"

Edmund looked at her and swallow his food

"Actually he's quite good. I'm impressed. I never thought you were so good with a sword" he said and looked at the Prince who smiled at him.

"Thank you. You are good, like I had read in the books. I always read that there were better Kings with a sword then King Edmund and High King P…" the Prince stopped when everyone looked at him and then to Elsa, sniffed at the sound of her husband name.

"I'm sorry" he mouthed to Susan who smiled sadly at him.

Then Maram entered the room entered in the room

"I'm sorry to interrupted but he's here" he said looking at Caspian and everyone looked at them

"Who?" Lucy asked looking at Caspian

"Well Maram has a friend that need a job and I decided to help him, that's why I decided to bring him here while we were eating since the last days, the meals are the only time we are together" he said looking at them and then looking back at Maram he said "Bring him in"

Maram nodded and left. A few minutes later Maram came in the room and next to him there was young man, with tan skin, brown hair in a ponytail and blue eyes and he stood in front of them. Everyone looked at that handsome young man without knowing that in front of them was no one then their own brother and husband: Peter.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. Let's reach the 780 :)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Hello everyone. I see you like what is going to happened by the reviews I'm getting. We are almost reaching the 800 reviews mark. only left 15 and I hope we reach that pretty soon. I want to thank to the wonderful reviews, who keep reviewing this story: Guest, Guest, MythicalGirl17, Guest, cindyjorge1, maruaderlove, Eva, Bubbles, anniecarrosts1, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, soulsistersinaslan, KesseGirl1, Strawberrygold, Guest, Guest, Guest and dream lighting. YOU ARE THE BEST!  
**

**NOTE: About the other story Narnia Adventures, that story takes more time to update, but don't worry because next chapter is already been written and edit okay. Thank you for much for your reviews there too. Keep reviewing it :)  
**

**Now let's continue :)  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 44**

Caspian looked at Peter and then to everyone at the table and said:

"People this is Ian. He will work for us from now on"

Everyone looked at him and Susan was the first to say:

"Welcome Ian, I hope you like been here and anything you need don't be afraid to ask" she smiled

"Thank you, your majesty!" Peter said in a deep voice and with a Telmarine accent.

"How old are you?" Lucy asked him

"I made 21 in April" he said smiling looking at his younger sister. He wished he could kiss the top of her head but he couldn't do it. His eyes stopped at Elsa and his heart twisted in pain. His wife, who always were smiling and talked to everyone, just stood there, looking at the plate not even paying attention to the conversation they were all having with him.

"Where is your family, Ian?" Zach asked him and Peter looked at him when he called him that. It would be a little difficult to get used to that name.

Clearing his throat he looked at the Archenland Prince and said:

"My parents died a few years ago and I'm only child. I've be working in the North, but after the Revolution I thought I could make my life here and that's why I packed my things and head to Cair Paravel and that's when I met Maram and he told me he could get a job and well thanks to him here I am" he said looking at Caspian who nodded his head.

"And what you can do?" Edmund said

"Anything you ask, your majesty" he looked at him.

"I was thinking he could work in the stables, helping with the horses and he can be in the room next to Maram's. What do you think, cousin?" Caspian asked looking at Elsa, who looked at his cousin and then to young man next to him and the first thing she notice were his eyes. They were blue, just like the beautiful eyes of her handsome husband and tears started to fill her eyes.

"I don't care. Do you whatever you want" she said and started to stand up. Caspian looked at Peter and closing his eyes he decided to do something that he never did to her and he was sure the first opportunity Peter had with him, he would be upset with him and talked to him about that, but he had to do it.

"ELSA, SIT DOWN NOW!"

Everyone looked at Caspian. They never saw him yelling to anyone, especially to his cousin who he always thought as his younger sister.

Peter looked at Caspian with wide eyes and a little bit of anger came to his face. How dare he yell to his wife like that? But he knew that probably he had a plan.

Elsa looked at him and said:

"Excuse me?"

"I said sit down. This is a family business and you as the High Queen need to be here as well."

"Caspian…" Liliandil looked at him

"No. I'm sick of this. Peter is dead, yes. We miss him, of course and it was a shock, but it already passed a week and she acting around like a zombie. She barely eats anything, or talk to us. The only thing she's doing is spending the time in her room with Lara or in that cemetery crying over that grave. It's like she forgot she's a High Queen and she has a country to rule."

"But…" Lucy started to say

"No buts Lucy. Since Peter's death that I'm the next in line and from now on whatever I said goes. So I change my mind. Ian will not work in the stables."

Peter looked at him with a question looked on his face. What the hell he was doing?

"So what he will do?" Zach asked him

"Peter was poisoned, so whoever did this can do it again. So from now on Ian will be Elsa's personal body guard"

"What?" Peter and Elsa said at the same time and they looked at each other. Elsa looked at his eyes and she felt like she knew them for so long. But howcould she, since it was the first time she saw that young guy for the first time?

"Yes. From now on, I don't want you alone. So Ian will be your future body guard and will be with you every single day. Whatever you go, he will be with you, if you going to the bathroom he will be on the other side of the door too"

"Oh, really? Do you want to put him sleep with me either?" Elsa asked to his cousin with anger in her voice.

"Actually that's a good idea"

"No way. I will not sleep with a stranger in my bedroom"

"Well he will not sleep in your bed but in the couch that there is in your bedroom. And that's finally, you understand?"

Elsa looked at him and bit her lower lip; a thing Caspian and Peter knew she always did when she was so angry and she wants to say something really nasty but since she couldn't she always bit her lower lip, trying to control herself.

"Now Ian will go with me at my study to talk about what he had to do and you will go to your bedroom and don't you dare going away without telling Ian where to go, or I will lock in your bedroom and you know I can do it."

Elsa huffed and walked out of the room to her bedroom.

Caspian looked at Peter and said:

"Ian, walk to me to my study so we can talk about your future job" and with that he stood up and Peter followed him, while the other just stood there looking to each other and decided to continue to eat their dinner and not say a word.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Caspian entered in his study with Peter right behind him, closing the door behind him and he looked at Caspian.

"What the hell was that Caspian?" he asked him

"What?"

"Yelling at her? I know you are pretending and I thank you for that, but don't you yell at my wife ever again, especially when she was mourning my supposed death" he said looking at him

"I'm sorry but it was the only way I thought to make her sit there and hear my plan. I thought about both of you and now you can sleep and be with her all the time. So you can tell her you are alive and acted like husband and wife inside your bedroom without anyone know it" Caspian said smiling while Peter just looked at him

"I never thought about that? Thank you" he smiled and hugged him

"You're welcome. Now will you tell if you will tell her about our plan?" he asked him

Peter sighed and sat down on the chair

"I don't know. She's so sad. I miss my wife smile and laugh. I will not be able to see her cry in front of me and I just watch that. I know I will pull her closer to me and hugged her"

"So maybe you should tell her"

"I'll see. Now what did you think of me?" he laughed

"I can't believe they didn't recognize you and the voice and the accent is very nice." Caspian smiled at his friend.

"I know."

"Now, how you're going to get closer to Rachel?" Caspian asked him

"I don't know yet. But since she is helping in the infirmary, I was thinking that I could be injury and that's a good way to start. Don't you think?"

"Yes, I think it will work"

"Now, I should go and try to calm down my High Queen" and shaking his friend hand, he left the room and walked towards his bedroom, with his heart beating fast.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Elsa was walking around the room looking at Lara, who was crawling around the bedroom. She still couldn't believe that Caspian yelled at her in front of everyone, especially in front of the new servant.

She looked at her daughter and picked her up and put her on the bed and kissed her little head. Lara was 7 months now and she was looking more and more like her father, the same hair and the same eyes.

Her heart twisted in pain when Lara crawled across the bed and stopping near Peter's pillow, she laid her little head on it and say for the first time:

"Dada!"

Elsa gasped and smiled

"Sweetie, you said your first word." She picked her up and without thinking she looked at Peter desk and said "Sweetheart, Lara said her first…" she didn't finished her sentence, when she realized she was alone in her bedroom and looked back to her daughter with tears in her eyes.

"Mummy forgot daddy is not here with us anymore"

Lara looked at her mother and pouted making Elsa pulled her into a hug

"Don't cry baby. We will see daddy again. I promise to you" she said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Then there was a knock on the door and Peter, dressed as Ian, appeared and looked at them and he smiled when he saw her little princess. He wanted to run towards them and hugged them so much.

"Do you want something?" she asked wipe her face and putting Lara on the bed

"I just brought my things here, just like King Caspian order" he said putting his stuff on the couch.

"I don't need a body guard. I can take care of myself" she said looking at him

"I don't doubt that, but orders are orders and from now on I will be your shadow, yours and your daughter" he said looking at the little baby, who didn't stop looking at him while sucking her stuffed mouse ear.

"Okay, then I will take a bath. It's time for Lara go to bed"

"Don't worry, I will be here and I will put the little Princess to bed" he said walking towards them

"I don't think so. I don't know you and besides she doesn't like strangers"

Peter looked at her and picked the baby before Elsa could so anything

"Trust me, I will never arm this beautiful baby and she will like me" he said looking at her.

Elsa looked at the young man and she didn't knew why but there was something about that young guy that make her feel safe and protect it and somehow she knew he would never hurt her or her little daughter.

Shaking her head she stood up and walked towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Peter picked her daughter in his arms and walked towards her bedroom and entering he walked closer to her crib.

Lara kept looking at him and a small smiled appeared in her little mouth and touching his cheek with her little hand she said

"Dada!"

Peter gasped and kissed her little forehead.

"Yes baby, its daddy. But you can't tell anyone, at least for now." he sighed and looked at her his little Princess and lay her down on her crib and kissed her little forehead. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart" and smiled at her and leave the room, closing the door behind him and when he turned the blood boil on his veins and his heart started to be fast. Elsa was at the bathroom door, holding a towel around her body. Her wet hair falling down on her back and he looked to her gorgeous legs and without thinking he walked towards to the point she hit her back on the wall and their faces were inches apart. She didn't know why but her hear started to beat fast and there was only one person in the world that could make it do that: her husband.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. Let's reach the 800 :)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Hello everyone. First I want to thank to all of you for the 816 reviews. I can't believe we are almost reaching the 1000 reviews (i now it takes a while but we are very close). I just have the best Reviewers in the world and that's why I love you ALL. Second I want to thank to my wonderful reviewers for their wonderful reviews, and they are: lidia, Guest, Guest, maria, elisabeth, cindy, Guest, Bubbles, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Strawberrygold, sunnyglows, Guest, Guest, anniecarrots1, soulsistersinaslan, TwilightNewMoonEclipsMidnigh t, dream lighting, KesseGirl1, Eva and LucyReywood.  
**

**NOTE: About the other story Narnia Adventures, it will take a while to update but I'm already working on it. So I just want you to wait a little longer okay  
**

**Now enjoy this chapter :)  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 45**

Elsa looked at the young man and asked him.

"What are you think you are doing?" she said pointing her husband dagger to him, without even imagine she was pointing the dagger to her own husband.

"I'm sorry your majesty but I thought you needed some help and I wanted to ask you if I could use the bathroom too?" he said backing off a bit.

"I don't need anything thank you and yes you can use the bathroom if you want, just stay away from me" she said walking away from him.

Peter looked back at her and grabbing his sleeping clothes he entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him, leaving Elsa sitting on the bed with the towel sill wrapped tightly around her body. Why this young man made her heart beat so fast? She doesn't love him but there was something about him that made her think of Peter. But why? Shaking her head she went to her closet and grabbed her nightdress to get ready to bed.

Peter locked the door behind and rested his head on the door, closing his eyes and breathing heavily. He almost lost it and almost grabbed his wife and kissed her. He wanted to tell her so badly but he needed to be strong, maybe wait a little longer, but he knew that sooner or later she would figured it out.

Opened his eyes, he walked to the sink and looked at his reflexion in the mirror and he almost didn't recognize himself. He grabbed the wig and took it off, showing his blonde hair. That wig was hot and his hair was a little wet because of the sweat. He turned on the faucet and putting some water on his hands he wet his hair, making the cold water refreshing him a little bit. He washed his face too and winced. He hated that oil in his skin, but Caspian was right, he washed and washed his face and it didn't come off. Sighing he put his wig back on and grabbing his shirt and walked out of the bathroom. Elsa was already on the bed, holding his pillow and he fought hard not go get under the covers with her and sleeping with his arms around her body. Taking a last look on her, he walked to the couch and lay on it, with the blanket covering his trousers he lay back down and closed his eyes, knowing that tomorrow his body would complain it about that.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

The morning arrived to Cair and brought the dark clouds, bringing the rain during the day and probably through the night.

Elsa woke up and slowly opened her eyes and sighed seeing the side part where her husband should sleep and saw it empty and sighed. It passed a week since his death but every day she prayed that this all thing was just a dream and when she would woke up and see her husband lying next to her sleeping. But that never happened and once again she woke up alone, in that king size bed and realized that her husband would never hold her and she would never wake up with his kisses and she felt empty and alone and buried her face on his pillow she cried, not even realized she was not alone in the bedroom.

Peter woke up with the sound of sobbing and sitting back on the couch, he winced rubbing his sore neck and back. That couch was really uncomfortable to sleep but right now he was worried with something else that twisted his heart. Someone was crying and he knew it was Elsa. Not even thinking, he stood up immediately and walking towards the bed and sat down and touch her hair. Elsa looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks and she not even pushed him away when he grabbed her arms and pulled her into a hug, burying her face on his shoulder. That young man had the same scent as Peter.

"It's okay to cry. You must love him very much" he said trying everything to not hold her tighter and kissed her deeply. Her warm body pressing next to his was making him hot and he had to control himself right. He wanted to make love with her right there right now, but he had to control himself right now.

Elsa sobs started to calm down and she nodded her head.

"It's been so difficult to be here without him. I miss his voice and his kisses in the morning. Or when I watched him sleep next to me when I used to wake up first them him." she said in a sad voice and he smiled because she loved to sleep and it was rare when she woke up first then him.

"I know" he said in lower voice and she looked at him

"What did you say? How do you know that?" she raised her eyebrow

"I…I…" he looked at her.

She looked at him and then something caught her eyes. He was shirtless and she admired his body and abs. He had a sexy body, she had to admit but what made her look at him was a particularly scar he had on his right shoulder. It has a small cut right above his shoulder and she already saw a scar exactly like that: on Peter's shoulder. She saw that scar on their wedding night and she knew that scar was made when he fought the battle against the White Witch, when she stabbed the sword on his shoulder and it was about to kill him, when Aslan came and killed her. He got the scar and she knew he hated it, but she would recognize that scar miles away, so when she notice that she looked at him

"Are you okay, your majesty?" he asked her

"That's an interesting scar you have on your shoulder" she looked at him and he looked at his shoulder and his heart stopped. How could he forget the scar on his shoulder? He looked at her and word just got stuck on his throat. He knew he got caught and he would be death for real because she was about to kill him.

She looked back and him and pulled away from his embrace.

"Where did you get it?" she asked him

"Oh, I… it was long time ago when I was young" he said standing up and walked towards the couch.

"Really?" she said standing up and followed him.

"How young?"

"Around when I was 17 years old. I caught up into a fight and I got stabbed in the shoulder" he said putting back his shirt on with his back on her.

She grabbed his arm and made him turned to face her.

"A fight? What kind of fight?"

"Guys fight. Why?"

"My husband has exactly the same kind of scar and exactly the same location as yours." She said looking into his blue eyes.

"Really? What a coincidence" he said trying to calm down but he knew his wife, she was no stupid. By now she already knew who he was.

"Yes what a coincidence. There is just a small problem. I don't believe in coincidences." She looked at him and grabbing his wig she took it off revealing the blonde hair underneath it. "Peter?"

"Surprise" he said trying to smile to wife before she would kill him with a very painful death.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. Let's reach the 850, maybe ;)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Hello everyone. I see everyone loved the last chapter, by the numbers of reviews. 839 reviews. I want to thank to my wonderful reviewers: Guest, Kessegirl1, Eva, cindy, Guest, Elisabeth, Maria, Lidia, Guest, Guest, MythicalGirl17, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Strawberrygold, anniecarrots1, heavenxxbaby, soulsistersinaslan and dream lighting.  
**

**Now I see you want to know what happened next so I will shut up :)  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 46**

Elsa looked at Peter with a mix of emotions. She was happy because the love of his life was alive, sad because he didn't tell her what he was planning and really upset because all this time she thought he was dead and she cried all this time the lost of her husband and he was alive and closer to her, even talked to her.

"Peter!" she said looking with wide eyes not believing what she was seeing

"Sweetheart I can explain" he tried to say

"Explain? Do you have any idea what I've been through this all week thinking you were dead and I would never see you, or touch you or kiss you or talk to you? DO YOU!" she shouted at him

"Please keep quiet, nobody can know I'm alive." He said in a lower voice and went to the door of the bedroom and locked it. "I had a pretty good reason to make this, and I was about to tell you"

"Really? And when was that?" she asked throwing the wig on the couch

"Soon baby. I swear" he said walking towards and rested his hand on her cheek and leaned down to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"I don't want kisses from you right now. Do you think you come here with that gorgeous smile and I will forgive just like that? Well you are so wrong Peter Pevensie."

"Sweetheart I just did that because I want to beat Ahmed that's why did this, to make friends with Rachel and if she trusts me she can tell me all of his plans and we can win this. That's why I did this." He said looking at her.

"I don't care. It will take a long time for me to forget this mister"

"I thought you would be happy to know that I'm alive" he said frowning. "I guess I was wrong?"

"How dare you saying that to me?"

"Well I thought you were coming and hug me and kiss me, not yelling at me like you are doing right now?"

"What do you expect? You didn't trust me to tell me you were going to do that. So I guess I was wrong here. I thought you changed, that arrogant and cocky King I meet the first time was gone. I see I was wrong, you continue to be a selfish person that only think of your feeling and don't care about other's, especially your wife's, the person I though you loved."

Now Peter was angry and Elsa knew it she hurt his feelings when she questioned his love for her.

"Don't you ever question my love for you! Do you think I was happy to see you like that, crying and sad? No I was, but I did this because I love you and Lara more then anything in the world and the last thing I want is that Ahmed win. At least I did something to protect you and my country. Now if you excuse me I have a rule to play, unless you want to tell everyone I'm alive and ruined everything?"

Elsa just looked at him.

"I see my opinion doesn't matter to you so do whatever you want, I don't care."

"That's what I thought" he said grabbing the wig and the clothes and walked towards the bathroom.

"I hate you" Elsa said looking at him.

Peter stopped and turning around, he looked at her. She saw sadness in his eyes and she regretted telling that to him, especially because it was not true.

"Well the feeling is mutual" he said and walked to the bathroom and shut the door louder, while Elsa sat on the couch and resting her hands on head and she cried.

Inside the bathroom, Peter leaning his head back on the door and closed his eyes. That didn't went like he was planning but in a way he understood her feelings and why she was so upset. But he felt alone, even with the help of Caspian, Maram and the Professor, he always thought that having the support of his wife would made him stronger to go through all of this, and now that he knew she won't do that, he felt sad, alone and sitting back on the floor of the bathroom he cried for the first time in a long time.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Peter knock on Caspian's study after breakfast to check everything they plan to do today. The first time Caspian set eyes on him he knew that something wasn't right with his friend.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked him

"Everything! My wife just found out I'm alive and she very upset with me" Peter said sitting on the armchair.

"What? How she found out? Did you tell her?"

"I was about to last night but I decided not too, but this morning she saw my scar"

"Oh no, we forgot about the scar" Caspian said hitting his forehead. "And by your face it didn't went very well" he finished looking at his friend.

"We had a fight like we never had before. I think it was our first big fight, actually!"

"How big?"

"To the point she said she hates me" Peter sighed.

"That's not good"

"The worst was I said the feeling was mutual"

Caspian kept looking at him.

"You shouldn't say something like that"

"I know, but I was upset. I thought she would understand what I did. That I only did this to protect her and our daughter and all of you, of course"

"Can you blame her? She thought you were dead, that she would never see you again. Then she found out you are alive. It was a shock for her. Just give her time and I will talk with her too."

"Be careful, you too" Peter said to his friend.

"Don't worry about me. Now what do you have in mind for today?" Caspian asked.

"I don't know. With all of this I forgot everything." He said rubbing his neck and back and winced, closing his eyes. Caspian looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I slept on the couch and now my back and neck are complaining about it" he winced once again.

"Why don't you go to the infirmary?"

"I'm fine"

"I think you should go, if you know what I mean!" Caspian said looking at him and Peter understood what his friend and cousin was trying to say.

"Is she there?"

"Yes. I think it was a good chance to start our plan"

Peter thought for a second and then stood up

"I think I will pay a visit to her in the infirmary."

And with that he left the room, heading towards the infirmary. Once he reached the big wooden doors, he knocked.

"Come in" he heard a young female voice inside the room.

Slowly he opened the door and entered the room. He looked around through the room. The infirmary was empty; only with Rachel was there, swiping the floor. Once the door opened, she looked up and looked at Peter.

"Hello. Do you need anything?"

"Hello. I'm new here and they said that here's the infirmary?" he said

"Yes it is. May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm Ian and I'm the new body guard of the High Queen, and well, let's say the couch isn't the most comfortable"

"I see. Please sit down and take your shirt off so I can exam you better" she said putting the broom away, while he took his shirt off.

Rachel warmed her hands a little and started to rub his neck and his lower back. Peter just stood there, waiting, until she spoke again.

"Well you have some sore muscles here. But is nothing that a massage can't help. Also we have a good ointment for sore muscles that will help you too. I also advice you take a hot bath. Hot water helps to relax the muscles" she said while her hands were rubbing his neck.

Suddenly the door opened and Elsa entered the room

"Maria, do you hav…" she stopped, looking at the scene in front of her: her husband was shirtless while Rachel was touching him. Jealously hit her and with a hard look and face she just stood there.

"Do you want something, your majesty?" Rachel asked her still rubbing Peter's neck, who was looking at his wife.

Elsa looked at her and said:

"No. I see you are busy. Excuse me" and she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Peter stood there; looking at the place that his wife just stood there and I had to fight to not run after her and explain that he was there because it was his plan. He knew she was jealous and now he had to deal with her bad mood later, when was time to go to bed.

"She's in bad mood today. I guess she didn't like the view in front of her" Rachel said making Peter looked at her, with fear. Did she suspect anything? He needed to do something and he decided to start his plan.

"You seem you don't like her very much. Am I wrong?"

"Is not that I don't like her, but she always had everything and everyone she wanted"

"Everyone? I thought she only had the High King Peter?" he asked raising his eyebrows and looked at her.

"I know she had"

"I don't understand. Is that a problem?"

Rachel stood there and looked at him.

"Well she could have a Telmarine Lord or someone who actually born in this world, someone that always was here. Don't get me wrong, I kind of understand why she fell in love with High King Peter."

"You do?" he kept looking at her

"Did you ever meet him before?"

Peter just shook his head

"He was the most handsome of the all Kings of Narnia. He had a great smile and those beautiful eyes, just like yours, that made your heart skip a bit everytime he looked at you"

"I see you liked him" he smiled

"Not like you think, but well every girl in the village had a crush on him."

"Then why you said that the High Queen shouldn't married him?" he frowned.

"Because he was a Narnian. He killed her father, King Miraz, our rightful king. How could betray her people, my married the murder of her father"

"Miraz was traitor. He killed his own brother" Peter said with anger in his voice that made Rachel looked at him

"How do you know that?"

"The word spread quickly and I also heard in the bar" he tried to calm down.

"Maybe, but he was our King. He born here and he never abandoned his people like those Kings and Queens of Old, that left their kingdom and their people for 1300 years, and when they come back, what did they do? Create a revolution and what was worst was that our own Prince and Princess were on their side."

"I thought they were kind and people like them"

"Maybe, but I still think Narnia deserve a better ruler"

Peter looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"Like who?"

"Someone who knows this country better then them. Don't you agree?"

Peter wanted to grab her and took her to the guards and made her pay for what she was doing, but he had to stay quiet in his place.

"You mother and sister, like them. Actually I know that your younger sister is been court by King Edmund, and if they marry she will be Queen too"

Rachel looked at him.

"That is something we will see. Maybe this country is in need someone with hard wrist and stop royalty mix with people with lower class. Don't you think I'm right?"

"Actually what you say makes sense"

"It does?"

Peter nodded his head.

"Good to know that finally I found someone who thinks like me" she smiled

"Good to know that too. But I think we should keep put thoughts for ourselves" he winked at her making her blushed.

"I think you are right about that" she said walking away, she went to the infirmary cabinets and took a small glass jar ointment, and walked towards him, while he put his shirt back on "Put this twice a day. It will help with your sore neck and back"

"Thanks" he said grabbing the small glass jar "Nice talking to you…"

"Rachel. You can call me Rachel" she smiled

"Okay Rachel, you can call me Ian. Well I have to go; I have a job to do. Maybe we can talk more often" he smiled at her

"Well you know where I am. Fell free to come here anytime you need"

"I think I will do that" he smiled and kissing her hand he left the room. Soon he closed the door behind him; a smirk appeared on his face. He just won the first round. Soon they would know Ahmed plans and he couldn't wait to see the Calormen Prince when he sees him face to face.

"Ahmed, your plan is going down the drain" he smiled and head to Caspian study to tell him what he just found out.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think? **

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is another chapter. We are almost reaching the 900 reviews and there was not thank you enough to all of the ones who review this story since the beginning. I love you all and and thank you every time. For me you are the best reviewers in the world.  
**

**Right now let's enjoy another chapter.  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 47**

Elsa was walking towards the hallway. The image of her husband shirtless and Rachel hands on him continued oh her head. She knew that she examined him, but she couldn't help to feel jealous. He was her husband and of course she didn't like other women touching his body.

She was so focus on this, that she didn't pay attention where she was going, when all of the sudden she bumped into something or someone.

"Hey where are you going in such a hurry?" a male voice spoke and she looked up rubbing her forehead and saw her cousin Caspian.

"Anywhere but here" she said fighting the tears.

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asked grabbing her shoulders.

"You know very well what's wrong?"

Caspian sighed and looking around he grabbed her arm

"Let's go to mu study, so we can talk more quietly, without the risk of anyone could hear us" he spoke in a lower voice and took her inside the room, closing the door behind him.

"Now tell me what is going on?"

"You know what is going on, Caspian?" she looked at him.

"Yes I know, Peter told me. And he also told me you two fought and you said you hated him" he said folding his arms and rest his back against his desk, making Elsa looked down at the rug "Elsa, I understand you are mad with us because we didn't tell you anything, but would you be able to cry and acted if you knew it was a plan and he wasn't really dead?" he continued.

His cousin looked at him and thought for a while. In a way he was right, and she just shocked her head.

"That's why we didn't tell you for now. Everyone needed to believe he was really dead, especially the other royals and of course Ahmed. With that we have enough time to know his plans by making Rachel trust us and we can attack him without him even think of that."

"But I thought he was really dead and I would never see him again. Do you have any idea how painfully it was for me. To look at Lara and imagine he wouldn't see her grow!" she sat down on the couch.

"I know. But he did it because he thought of you and Lara. He wanted the best for both of you. He loves you, and you said you hated him. He felt awful."

"He said the same thing to me"

"He said that because you question his love for you."

"I was mad" she said

"But you shouldn't say that"

"I know. But right now he is with her" she looked at him making Caspian sighed.

"He's trying to know Ahmed's plan and the only way, is making Rachel trust him" he smiled.

"And for that he needs to be shirtless while she's touching him?"

Caspian laughed a little

"His neck and back hurt because of the couch and I was the one who suggest him to pay a visit to her"

"Thanks a lot" she huffed

"You are jealous with no reason" he giggled.

"What if she starts to like him? What if to make her trust him he needs to kiss her or doing something else with her?"

"Elsa, you know he will never do that because he's crazy for you. He loves you more then everything in this world. You need to trust him"

"I trust him. I don't trust her" she said standing up.

"Just talk to him later tonight. When you two are alone in your bedroom and makeup"

"What if he's so mad with me that he doesn't want to talk to me?" she looking at her cousin with sad eyes.

"Of course he will. Just go slow with him, and explain everything to him, but don't yell or say you hate him"

"I don't hate me. I love him"

"I know and he knows too. And he loves you too?" He said and pulled her into a tight embrace, when the door opened and Peter entered in the room and stopped at the scene in front of him.

"Am I interrupting anything? I can come back later?" he said. Caspian and Elsa pulled away from each other and looked at him.

"Don't be silly. We were just talking. Come in" Caspian said smiling to his cousin and then looked at Peter. Elsa looked at her husband and looking back at Caspian he said.

"I think you two want to be alone. So excuse me" she kissed her cousin cheek and left the room without even looked at Peter, who sighed and looked at his friend.

"She is still upset with me, isn't she?" he asked him

"No she's not. She jealous and scared"

"Jealous and scared? Of what?"

"Apparently she saw you shirtless and Rachel was touching you"

"What? She was examining me" he said shaking his head.

"We know, but you know how woman are. They are jealous of everything" Caspian sighed.

"And why is she scared? Don't tell me she is scared that I start to fall for Rachel?"

Caspian nodded.

"She's scared that for you making Rachel trust you, you have to first with her or kissed or doing something else"

"Gross! I will never do that! I love her. She's the only woman I want to kiss and to make love with. And if Rachel start to think or want that, too bad for her. Your cousin should trust me" Peter said.

"She feels that because she's afraid to lose you"

"She will never lose me, and she should know that. We are married for more then 2 years now and we have a daughter in common" she said little upset.

"Just talk to her later okay. Now, I guess you are here because you want to tell me how it went" Caspian said sitting down, while Peter sat down too.

"Yes I have and you will not going to like it" he said and started to tell Caspian his conversation with Rachel.

After he finished tell him, Caspian stood up and started too walked around the room, with anger running in his veins.

"Are you telling me that she's betraying her country and her Kings and Queens because she think someone else deserves to ruled? That you shouldn't rule because you left Narnia during 1300 years, leaving your people behind, and me and Elsa because we betray Miraz by killing him and fighting against our own people? And what about Miraz? What he did? He killed my father, his own brother so he could be King. That doesn't count for her?"

"I guess not. For her what Miraz did was wrong, but he born here and he knew this land better then anyone."

"I can't believe it. And she's not happy about her sister?" Caspian stopped walking and looked at him.

"I guess not" Peter said resting his back on the couch. "I think this started because she got jealous of Emily. She thought she could be Queen by now with Ahmed, but instead it's her younger sister that is dating a King and will be a Queen soon, making her calling her majesty"

"It makes sense. In her mind, she's the oldest, so she needs to marry first, not her younger sister." Caspian said and looked at Peter "What do we do next?"

"Well by the look of it, I guess I gain her trust, so let's see what happened next. I will pay her a visit once in a while and try to create a friendship with her."

"Okay" Caspian nodded his head. By now the rain was falling pretty badly and the two Kings looked at the window.

"I think a storm is coming tonight." Peter said sighing

"Yes, I think so" Caspian said looking at him "I think you better take a shower and removed that oil from your skin. Spending all time with that maybe ruined it and you can create an allergy. Give your skin rest."

Peter looked at his arms and hands and nodded in agreement

"I think you are right. But with that I can't leave the bedroom and how I will guard Elsa as Ian?"

"Don't worry. It's raining so I'm guessing she will not going outside and I will tell you have back pain and you will stay in the bedroom with the Princess. I'll make sure professor will take your dinner there"

"Thank you. I will do that right away" he smiled at his friend "Good night Caspian!"

"Good night Peter" and Peter left the room heading to his bedroom, can't wait to get in the bathtub and removed that oil.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Outside the rain started to fall harder and it started to get darker. Elsa was walking down the corridors soaking wet. She went to cemetery. She knew that the grave was empty but it was a good place for her to be alone and to make everyone think she was mourning. If she stopped visiting Peter's grave, people could start to get suspicious, so she decided to continue to go there and put some flowers. When she was there it started raining badly and she had to run, but she got wet. Now her clothes were glue to her body and she was cold and started to shiver.

She reached her bedroom and opened the door and entering the room she heard some voices coming from Lara's bedroom and she entered in the room and watched her husband rocking their daughter. His skin was back to its natural colour and his hair was wet, indicating he just got a bath.

He looked at her and his eyes wide when he saw her all wet.

"What happened to you?"

"It started to rain while I was outside. Is she okay?" she asked walking towards them

"Yes she's okay. I just put her back to sleep" he said kissing her little forehead and put her back in her crib. Elsa coughed and he looked at her.

"You better you take those clothes before you catch a cold"

"Don't worry about me" she said and returning to the bedroom, and walked towards the bathroom she changed clothes and put her nightdress.

When she came back to the bedroom, Peter was getting ready to laid on the couch.

"What are you doing?"

He looked back at her

"Getting ready to sleep. What do think I was doing?"

"But in there? Doesn't the couch make your back and neck hurt?" she asked him coughing a little.

"Yes but I guess I don't have anywhere else to sleep" he said putting the pillow on the couch and grabbed the blanket.

"Well you can sleep in your bed. This is your bedroom after all" she said looking at him.

"I thought you were mad and you hated me" he said turning back at her.

"I was mad when I say that. Just come back to bed and sleep here." She said getting under the covers and looking at him from the bed.

"I think I'm better here for now" he said laying back on the couch and turning his back on her. He knew he was hurting her but he was still upset about what she said in the morning and that she couldn't trust him thinking he could fall in love with somebody else. Elsa looked down and lay back on the bed with tears in her eyes.

The rain continued to fall and it was about 1 am when Peter woke up by the sound of cough. Looking at the bed he saw Elsa moving in bed. She was coughing badly. Standing up he walked towards her and saw she was sweating. Resting his hand on her forehead, his heart stopped, she was burning.

"Oh no sweetheart!" he said and ran outside the bedroom calling Caspian's help.

**A/N: So what do you think? Another Cliff! Tell me in your reviews :)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here's chapter 48. I can't believe that it's only left 1 review to reach the 900 review mark. I want to thank the reviewers that keep on reviewing this story and liking this story. I have some not so good news: sadly I only update around Sunday or Monday. Im taking dentistry and exams and home work are getting hard.  
Sorry and I hope you all understand.  
**

**Now Let's see what happened.  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 48**

Peter was walking down the corridor towards Caspian's bedroom. He didn't have his wig and the oil on his skin, but he didn't care right now. All that he wanted was to reach Caspian's bedroom for help. His wife was sick, possible with a flu, and since he always like medicine and wanted to be a doctor, he knew that if she didn't took the medication right away, the flu could pass towards her lung and that could be dangerous. Especially not having the technology they had there.

He reached Caspian's bedroom door and knocked on it. A few minutes later Caspian appeared with his hair all messy and rubbing his eyes. Once he saw Peter his eyes opened wide and pulled him inside his bedroom.

"What are you doing outside your bedroom, looking like this?" he said closing the door behind them. "Are you crazy? What if someone sees you?"

"I didn't think about that and honestly I don't care right now" he said breathing heavily since he came running.

"What happened? You look like you saw a ghost or something?" Caspian asked realizing his friend look exhausted and worried.

"I came here because you were the first person I thought"

"But tell me. What is it?"

"It's Elsa!"

"What about her? What's wrong with my cousin?" Caspian asked immediately.

"She has high fever. I think she has a nasty flu. She appeared all wet and I woke up in the middle of the night and she was coughing badly, and when I touched her forehead she was burning"

"Okay"

"I just thought about you and asked your help. I didn't think of putting the wig. My wife is sick and she needs the medication before the flu reached her lungs"

"Go back to her while I call the nurse" Caspian said putting his shirt.

"No! I don't want the nurse"

"Why not? Peter, they can help and have all what Elsa needs" Caspian looked at him not understand why he said that.

"Caspian, you know it can be dangerous. What if Rachel takes that opportunity and tries something, like give Elsa the wrong medicine? No, I can't risk my wife life. I want the Professor. He can treat her too."

Caspian nodded. In a way he understood what Peter was trying to say and he was right.

"I understand and I never thought that. Okay, I will go to the professor and you go back to your bedroom, and be careful. Don't let anyone sees you."

"Don't worry. Just hurry. I will try to make her fever goes down a little."

And with that Peter left the room and ran towards his bedroom, where he found Elsa coughing, tossing under the covers. He grabbed a clog and walking in the bathroom, he wet it and entering in the bedroom again he started to rub Elsa's forehead that winced when the cold water hit her skin.

After a while, Caspian and Professor Cornelius entered the room and walked towards them.

"Your majesty, if you excuse me, I need to examine the Queen" the old man said and Peter sat in bed next to his wife, while the Professor examined her, and Caspian stood there watching, hoping his cousin would be okay and it was nothing serious.

The Professor examined her, feeling her temperature, her heart beat, her breath and after that he looked at the two Kings, who were looking at him with worry in their faces.

"So Professor, what is it?" Peter asked him

"Well you were right my King. Her majesty has a nasty flu. The good news is that her lungs are clean, but we better not take any risk and I brought these medication and she need to take this one, the green one, every 8 hours with water."

"And what is that for?"

"It will lower her fever, while this one" he pointed to the bottle with the red powder "this you must mix with water as well, or tea or juice. And this is for the cough" he continued.

"Okay. I'll make sure she will take everything at the right time and the right way" Peter said taking the two bottles and pouring some water in a glass cup and put three drops of the green liquid in it and made Elsa drink it.

"And now what?" Caspian asked at him.

"Well, I advice her majesty stay in bed until the fever is fully gone. Until then, it's better no one approach her, because it can very contagious, especially the Princess"

"What about me? I can't leave her, she's my wife!" Peter said.

"I thought about that. Your majesty must take these vitamins I brought for you to take to help you not to catch it from the queen"

"Okay, thanks" he said.

"If the fever doesn't go down or if the cough or if you think she's worst, just call me and I will come right away"

"Thank you" Peter said standing up and walked him and Caspian towards the door.

"I will make sure to bring breakfast to you in the morning and make an excuse to everyone, so they will not come here to visit her" Caspian said looking at him.

"Okay, thank you" and with that they left the room, while Peter locked the door and returned to bed and getting under the covers he check her temperature. Then he pulled her closer to him, not caring is he could catch it, all he wanted was to hold her, forgetting the fight they had early in the morning.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Morning arrived, bringing a lot of rain. Peter woke up and scratching his head he looked at the time. It was 7:30pm and sighing he looked at his left and saw his wife sleeping. Resting his hand on her forehead and neck he felt her little warm indicating her fever was rising again.

Getting up, he filled the cup with water again and put another three drops in it and get under the covers he shook her gently, trying to wake her up.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Here, you need to take this, your fever is rising up again" he said holding the cup and put closer to her mouth. Slowly she took the cup and drank the medicine, laying her head back to the pillow and shivered a little.

"Are you with cold?" he asked her putting the cup on the nightstand and laid back next to her.

"A little" she said in a weak voice.

Pulling the covers up to covered her better; he wrapped his arm and pulled her closer to him, so he could warm her with his body heat.

"Don't you get the risk to catch the flu holding me like this?" she asked looking at him.

"Don't worry about me, the Professor gave me some vitamins that I can take and with that I can take care of you without the risk to catching it"

"Taking care of me? What about your disguise?"

"Don't worry about that. Caspian is taking care of everything. Right now your health is more important then our plan" he said playing with her long hair.

"You're not upset with me anymore?" she asked coughing a little.

"How can I continue to be mad with you if you are sick? I don't like to see you like this, you know that" he smiled kissing the tip of her nose, making her giggle and little.

"I'm sorry if I yelled at you and said that horrible thing to you yesterday"

"What horrible thing?" he asked her

"That I hated you! I don't hate you. I love you!" she said making him smile.

"I know baby, and I love you too. I'm sorry if we didn't tell you anything, but we had to make sure everyone believed in my "death", but we were about to tell you, I swear"

"I know, Caspian already explained to me"

"And you don't need to be jealous, because my heart belongs to you and only you. I will never fall for Rachel"

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't feel jealous"

Peter giggled and shook his head.

"I know. The idea of other men flirting with you makes me furious too"

"So everything is okay now?"

"Yes sweetheart. I love you very much"

"I love you too. I'm so glad you are here with me" she said hugging him making Peter smiled and rest his head on the top of her head

"Me too. I missed holding you like this" he smiled

"Me too" she said while her eyes started to close

"That's it, get some rest. I will be here next to you when you wake up"

"Promise?"

"I promise" he said and with that Elsa fell asleep again in her husband arms, something she thought she would never do again.

**A/N: So what do you think? Sorry it's not much but I hope you like it.**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for updating now but like I explained college is getting harder. I want to thank you for your understanding and for keeping reading and reviewing this story. I know that i left some character out for a while, but I will put them again, I didn't forget about them. I want to thank to my wonderful reviewers for their wonderful reviews: bettingonalice01, Guest, Bubbles, Guest, Guest, Guest, anniecarrots1, dream lighting, soulsistersinaslan, Guest, Bubble201330, KesseGirl1, Guest, Guest, Strawberrygold, Guest and Eva. Because of that we reached the 916 reviews and we are almost reaching the 1000 reviews. I'm so happy for that. THANK YOU AGAIN!  
**

**Now let's continue our story. Enjoy!  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 49**

Caspian walked towards the dining room for breakfast. He kept thinking about the plan and he needed an extra help, and Edmund was the perfect plan for it, since he dated Emily and Rachel is her older sister.

He entered the room and saw his all family gathered around the table, eating breakfast and talking. It was the first time he saw them like that since Peter's supposed death. Today even Emily was there and she seemed happy, smiling. He knew she would be a great Queen some day and still didn't understand why Rachel didn't want that. She was her younger sister after all, she should be happy for her.

"Good morning" Susan said looking at him.

"Oh, good morning" he said too, sitting on his chair and kissing Liliandil.

"Where were you? You seemed like you weren't here" she asked him, making Caspian looked at her.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of something" he grabbed a bagel and started to eat it, realizing Zach wasn't there.

"Where is Zach?"

"He needed to go to Archenland to take care some things with his father. He will be back in two weeks."

"Oh, okay"

"We got a letter from Tia!" Edmund said taking a sip on his orange juice.

"Really? What did she say?" he looked at him.

"Well so far everything is calm. Apparently Ahmed gave us around 6 months of mourning" Edmund continued making Caspian smiled to himself.

"That's perfect for us" he said in a whisper.

"What?" Liliandil looked at him.

"Nothing. I was speaking to myself" he said smiling.

"Caspian, where is Elsa? She didn't come for breakfast yet. Or a body guard" Lucy asked him looking towards her seat.

"She will not eat breakfast today with us. Or the next days, as a matter of fact" he said "Which reminds me" he looked at the servant "Can you put on a big tray, everything you can for her majesty and her body guard and also a bottle for the Princess, and then bringing to me"

"Right away, your majesty" she said and left towards the kitchen.

"What happened to her?" Liliandil looked at him.

"Well, my cousin got wet yesterday, when she was visiting Peter's grave, and during the night she got worst and Ian woke up with her coughing and fever, so he called me"

"Oh my, is she okay"

"We called the Professor and he said is just flu" he said.

"Oh, well must pay a visit to her" Lucy said.

"No!" Caspian said right away, making everyone looked at him.

"Why not?"

"Because the Professor doesn't want anyone there. It can be very contagious."

"But her body guard is there and who is going to take care of Lara?" Emily asked him.

"Professor Cornelius thought about that and he gave him some vitamins for him, to prevent him to catch anything. As for Lara, Ian will take care of her, don't worry"

Susan looked at Caspian holding her toast in the air.

"But that boy doesn't know Lara. Besides, you know that Lara doesn't like strangers. I think I should go there and take care of her. She's our niece" she said.

"I said no, Susan. Ian will take care of Elsa and Lara. And I don't want any of you near that bedroom, you understand?" he said standing up at the moment the servant entered the room holding the tray with breakfast. Grabbing the tray, he left the room heading towards Peter's room, leaving everyone in the dining room looking at each other, not understanding what just happened and why Caspian acted like that.

"What was that?" Lucy asked looking at the others.

"I don't know, but Caspian is acting very strange lately" Susan said looking at her

"I know and I will find out what is going on" Edmund said taking a bite on his bread.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Peter was in bed, watching his wife sleeping while he was playing with a strand of her hair. Right now, her fever was gone and she felt sleep a while ago. Looking at the time, he decided to stand up quietly and took the vitamins Professor Cornelius left for him to prevent him to catch the flu. He walked to the bathroom to wash his face and comb his hair and decided to see how his little Princess was.

When he entered the bedroom, he walked towards the crib and smiled when he saw his daughter already awake and sucking the ear of her favourite toy: the stuffed mouse he gave her when she was born, 7 months and half ago.

"Hello sweetie. Good morning" he said.

Lara looked at him and smiled, showing her two front teeth. Picking her from the crib, he kissed her forehead and Lara rested her little hand on his cheek.

"Dada!" she said making Peter's heart melt with love. She addressed to him, calling him dada, a word that she will only say to him, and nobody else.

"Yes sweetie, its dada" he said kissing the palm of her little hand. "And dad will take care of you while mama is sick okay? And right now I think someone need to have her diaper change." He giggled, and laid her on the change table. He started to change her diaper and then trying to take of her pajamas and put her day clothes. He laughed when he tried to take the socks from her hands.

"Dada needs the socks to put on your little feet, or you will start to feel cold" he said kissing her little feet and took the socks from her, making his daughter frowned and huffed at him.

"Was that a frowned, young lady?" he asked giggling and started to tickling her belly, making the Princess laughed, a sound it was like music for his ears. Finishing dressing her, he picked her up again and gave her the mouse, when he heard a knock on the door. Making his Telmarine accent he asked:

"Who is it?"

"It's Caspian" he heard from the other side.

Sighing in relief, he held Lara in one arm and unlocked the door with the other, letting Caspian enter the room with the tray on his hands.

"I decided to bring breakfast for both of you" he said while Peter closed the door and locked it again.

"Thank you. Did you bring Lara's bottle? Elsa can't breastfeed her while she's sick"

"Of course. Here" he gave him the bottle and Peter sat on the couch in his bedroom with Lara on his lap and started giving her the milk, while Caspian put the tray on the table and sat on one of the armchair, giving a small look on the bed, where Elsa was sleeping.

"How did she spend the night?"

"It was okay. She only started to have fever around 7am again, but I already gave her the medicine and now she's sleeping again."

"I see you two make up already!" he smiled

"Yes we did. She said spry and I apologize for not telling her our plan" he smiled looking at Lara, who was looking at him, drinking her milk and holding the bottle in her hands.

"So what are you going to do with the plan?"

"As long Elsa is like this, I can't leave her. I need to take care of her. She's my wife"

"I know, but we need to plan what to do next. But right now give me Lara and eat your breakfast before it gets cold" he said standing his arms and held her niece, smiling at her "Hello Princess" he kissed her forehead and Peter started to eat his breakfast.

"Well I was thinking that Rachel trust me now, maybe if she thinks I think the same as her, she can make her ally and I can be another "spy". If Ahmed thinks he has another ally here, then we will win, because he doesn't know I'm alive."

"I like that. Beside we've got a letter from Tia saying that Ahmed just gave us a few months to mourning your death. I think it's the perfect time we act, because while he doesn't do anything, we are doing something to win against him."

Peter nodded and said.

"I also think we need Edmund's help. He's dating Emily and he can help is with some information, since Rachel and Emily are sisters."

"Honestly I thought about that too." Caspian nodded in agreement "And when do you want to tell him?"

"I think…" he started to talk when a knock on the door made them looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Who is it?" Caspian asked giving Lara to Peter and walked closer to the door.

"It's Edmund. Open the door, Caspian!" Caspian looked at Peter not knowing what to do.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews :)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Hello everyone. First I will like to say that I'm so sorry if I'm not updating everyday like I used too, but college is getting hard with exams and essays to do, but don't worry because I will not stop to write this story okay :). Dentistry is not piece of cake but I'm loving my second year. Second I want to thank ALL OF YOU for understanding and be an amazing reviewers. Third i read some reviews saying why Rachel did that to Narnia: Well maybe there is an explication about it and maybe she's doing this because someone did something to her! You will see what I'm talking about in future chapters.  
**

**Now enjoy another chapter :)  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 50**

Once they heard Edmund's voice, they looked at each other.

"What do you want to do now?" Caspian whispered looking at Peter, who was holding Lara in his arms. Peter looked back at him.

"I think it's time for him to know" he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm going to put Lara to bed. When I say just let him in."

"Okay, if you say so" Caspian said waiting until Peter entered in Lara's bedroom. Once he closed the door of the bedroom, Caspian unlocked the door and opened it, letting Edmund enter.

"What do you want, Edmund? I told you, I don't want anyone here. Professor orders"

Edmund was looking around the bedroom.

"What is going on Caspian?" he asked looking at him

"First, speak lower because Elsa is sleeping, and second I don't know what are you talking about."

"Oh please. Do you think I'm stupid? I didn't born yesterday"

"What are you talking about? Explain to me because I don't understand anything!"

"This all thing is very weird. Elsa is sick and you don't want anyone here and the door was locked?"

"I told you in the dining room, it's very contagious and the Professor doesn't want anyone here"

"Except Ian" Edmund said folding his arms.

"He gave him vitamins to prevent him from catching it. I don't understand why you are acting like that, honestly?"

"Because I know you too well Caspian. Who is this Ian?"

"I think Maram already told you and Ian explained to you the other day. Why?"

"You know him more then that, and you will never let him take care of Elsa and Lara, all alone, with the risk of him doing something bad to them"

"Something bad to them? That's ridiculous, Edmund"

"Why is ridiculous?" Edmund looked at him raising his eyebrows "He can be another spy from Ahmed"

Caspian giggled and sat back on the couch.

"What is so funny?"

"Because"

Edmund sighed and looked at him.

"That is not an answer, Caspian. I want to know. What do you know and you are not telling us."

Caspian looked at him when the door from Lara's bedroom opened and Peter came out off it.

"Let it Caspian. I think it is time we tell him the truth." He said, making Edmund look at him with wide eyes and open mouth, like he just saw a ghost.

"Pete?" he said with a shaking voice.

"Yes Ed. It's me"

Edmund kept looking from Peter to Caspian and to Peter again.

"Is this a joke or something? Where is Ian?"

"There is no Ian. The Ian guy is me"

Edmund sat down, never taking his eyes from his older brother.

"I can't believe this. You are alive!"

"Yes, I am. And we can explain everything, why we did what we did. And there is something, you better get ready because you will be shook"

"Even more?"

"Yes, and I'm glad you already know. Actually Peter and I were thinking that it was time for you to know everything, because we need your help" Caspian said.

"My help?" Edmund asked

Peter and Caspian looked at each other.

"Yes. We know who the spy is" Caspian spoke and Edmund looked at him.

"You do? Then what you are waiting for arresting the person?"

"Because if we do that, Ahmed will find out we know something and started to ask how we knew about the spy and Tia could be in great danger. And we can't risk that. Besides, the person in particularly is right under our noses all this time, and I already made her trust me enough" Peter said to him.

"But who is it?"

"It's Rachel" Caspian said.

Edmund looked at him, not believing what he just heard. Rachel!

"Wait a minute. You mean, Rachel as Emily's older sister?"

Both Peter and Caspian nodded their heads and Edmund stood up and started to walking around the room, while he High King and the Telmarine King exchanged looks.

"Are you okay, Ed?" Peter decided to ask after a while.

"I can't believe this" he said and stopped looking at his brother "Does Emily knows about this?"

"No, relax. No one of her family knows about it"

"Why? We were all nice to her" Edmund sat on his armchair again.

"We don't know why she did this. I think Ahmed kind of made her believe she would get some kind of reward or something."

"Emily always said to me that Rachel always hated to be poor and always dreamed to be Queen and rich. Totally different from her family" he sighed.

"I thought about that when she was talking to me, yesterday"

"But how did you find out it was her?"

"Actually it was Elsa. She remembered that Rachel wears a golden necklace and that particularly necklace isn't Narnian or Telmarine" Peter spoke, leaving Edmund thinking for a while.

"Emily talked about a certain necklace that Rachel won before your wedding, and she didn't who or where she got it. Now it makes sense."

"Exactly. So when Elsa told me that, I just got this crazy idea. What if I try to make Rachel trust me to the point that she could tell me the plans"

"But of course he couldn't that as Peter. He needed to be someone else and for that we needed to "kill" Peter. And that was what we did with the help of Professor Cornelius and Maram; we gave him a liquid for Peter to drink that would make him look like he was dead and after the funeral we gave him a wig, and a special oil to make his skin darker and Ian was born" Caspian continued.

"But you could tell us Pete. We are your family" Edmund said a little upset.

"I know, and Elsa already showed me how upset she was when she found out, thank you very much" he groaned.

"How did she find out?"

"We forgot about the scar I have since the battle with Jadis" he said

"Oh. Smart girl" Edmund giggled.

"We need to make sure everyone believed he was really dead. Especially Ahmed" Caspian continued.

"And when you will tell Susan and Lucy about it?"

"I don't know, but not for now" Peter said "Besides I have a plan"

This time Edmund and Caspian looked at each other.

"What plan?" Caspian asked.

"I will make sure that Rachel thinks I can be a good ally for them, and make Ahmed think he can use my help"

"How?" Edmund asked raising his eyebrows.

"I will suggest to Rachel that we can make you do whatever we want" Peter smiled.

"How?" Caspian asked again.

"By kidnapping the High Queen and the Princess" he said making Edmund and Caspian looked at each other

"What?" they said at the same time.

"Just listen what I thought" and gathering them Peter told the plan he thought during the time he was watching his wife sleeping.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. We are almost reaching the 1000 reviews ;)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy. I want to thank to all my wonderful reviewers that keep reviewing this story. We reached the 959 reviews, meaning we are almost reaching the 1000 reviews. Does that mean that we will reach that this week? That would be great. I want to tell that the exams are going great :). And I can tell that a wedding is coming soon and another baby too. But I will not tell which couple will marry and which one will have the baby ;)  
**

**Now enjoy the next chapter  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 51**

Time passed in Narnia and the weather got worst, with a lot rain and cloudy days, making everyone stay inside the castle and wearing warm clothes.

It has been two weeks since Elsa was sick with flu. Right now it was October 31st, Halloween, and even is she was cure now, Professor Cornelius though it was good for her stay one more day in bed, just to make sure she didn't has a relapse.

Right now she was in bed. It was 9am and she felt cozy under the covers. She opened her eyes and realized she was alone in her bed. Hearing the bathroom door opening, she rolled on her back and saw her husband with the special oil that makes the skin darker, on his skin and with the wig on his hands. He looked at her and smiling he sat on the bed and leaning down he kissed her on the lips, letting his lips staying on top of hers for a while, tasting them. After a while he pulled away and smiled.

"Happy Halloween" he said.

"Happy Halloween and I see you are getting ready to becoming Ian again!"

"Yes. We need to get our plan in practice as soon as possible." He said putting the wig on his head.

"Meaning I can't be with you again?" she pouted.

"Of course you can, but as Ian. If you want to be with your husband that only happens at night" he laughed when she grabbed his arm and pulled him on top of her and wrapped her arms around his waist, not letting him get up.

"Sweetheart I need to go. I promise tonight I'm all yours."

"Fine" she said pouting and let him go. "I'm sick to be in this bedroom and special this bed"

"Well Professor Cornelius said you can get out tomorrow"

She looked at him and smiled, while he was getting ready for turning from Peter the High King, to Ian the guard. He looked at her and giggled when saw his wife looking at him with a smile on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe you are here, alive"

"I'm sorry if I scared you, baby. I won't do it again."

"You better, or next time I will kill you for real" she giggled at him and folding her arms she asked him "So what are you going to do today?"

"Well, today I'm going to make Rachel believe I'm upset with you and with them. Then Edmund will help, making sure she will hear the conversation."

"Are you saying that you will have to call me names" she frowned but let a smile appeared on her lips.

"Just tiny little ones" he giggled getting closer to her and laying on top of her and kissed her neck, making her laughed. Then he looked at her smiling.

"I will never call you bad named, sweetie. It's only pretending"

"I know, and I'm glad you asked my help too"

"Well we need to make sure Ahmed believes I'm on his side. But don't worry, I will treat you right and don't let anything bad happen to you and Lara."

"I know. I trust you" she smiled kissing him. "Where is Lara? Is she sleeping?"

"She's already awake. Caspian came here early and took her, just to spend some time with her. And he told me Susan and Lucy will be here soon to spend some time with you." He said standing up from the bed and grabbed his jacket.

"Sweetheart, when are you going to tell them? I think they deserve to know. They are your sisters and they love you very much and miss you too."

"I know" he sighed "And I miss them too, very much. I miss hugging Lucy and teasing Susan, especially seeing that her relationship with Zach is getting very serious."

"I know. I think he will propose really soon"

"What?" he said, looking at her.

"Peter, don't start"

"But, without my permission?"

"You're "dead", remember?" she giggled.

"Maybe I should return from the dead when that happen" he said huffing, making Elsa laughed "What is so funny?"

"Your daughter is just like you. She makes exactly the same huff when she's upset"

"Good to know. That means she's mine, like her mother" he winked and Elsa laughed more.

"Yes she is"

He smiled.

"I have to go. I will see you at lunch"

"Okay. I love you"

"I love you too" he said blowing a kiss at her and left the room.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Edmund stood by the front door of Emily's house, ready to start the plan he, Peter and Caspian talked about it. Because Elsa was sick, they spent most of the days talking in their bedroom, to make sure everything went perfect. Today, since Elsa was already better, they decided it was time to continue the plan, so that morning, Edmund would take breakfast in Emily's house with her and Rachel, and would start saying bad things about Ian, to the make sure she would think Ian didn't like them, and then they could wait and wish she would bite the bate and find Peter, so he could start the second part of the plan.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and waited. After a while Emily came to the door, and made a surprise look when saw him at the door.

"Edmund! What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I decided to have breakfast with you and your sister. I talked to your mother and she said you two were alone. I brought fresh bread" he said pointing to the basket in his hand.

"That was a lovely gesture from you." She smiled and kissed him, letting him in and then walked towards the kitchen where Rachel was putting the plates and the mugs on the table. The moment she saw him, she froze in her place.

"Look Rachel. Edmund came here to have breakfast with us" Emily said with a smile on her face, not notice that Rachel expression changed. But Edmund saw this and he had to fight everything inside of him to not grabbed her and take her towards the castle, making her talk about everything she knew. But he knew that could make all the plans to beat Ahmed going down the drain, and all what he did was smile at her.

"Good morning, Rachel" he said with in a nice tone.

"Good morning, your majesty" she said "We didn't know you were coming for breakfast. If we knew, we would make more food"

"That's okay Rachel. I brought bread and other things for us!"

"Then I think it's better we started eating. The smell coming from the bread is making me hungry" Emily said smiling.

"Then let's go" he smiled back and they all sat by the table and started to have breakfast.

They were eating and talking about everything.

"How is Elsa? Is she better?" Emily asked after a while.

"Yes, she's fine. I think Susan and Lucy will spend some time with her today" he said.

"But she's still in bed?"

"Yes, but Professor Cornelius decided she would stay in bed one more day. Tomorrow she can get out, but only inside the castle."

"And how is Ian?" Rachel asked making Edmund looked at her. It was the perfect time to start the plan.

"I don't know. He's taking care of her, like Caspian ordered, even if I don't agree with that" he said.

"Why? Don't you like him?" Emily asked looking at him.

"Actually no. I don't trust him. There's something strange about that guy, and when I feel this things it's really rare to be mistaken." He said eating his scramble eggs.

"He seemed nice to me, the other day, when he went to the infirmary" Rachel said.

"I never said he wasn't nice, I just said I don't trust him. Where did he come from? Why now and not sooner?"

Emily looked at him with a worried face.

"Do you think he can be dangerous?"

"I don't know, but don't worry; I will not let anything bad happen to you." He said stroking her cheek.

"Where is he?" Rachel asked

"I heard Caspian tell him to take care of the horses, since Elsa is already fine and Susan and Lucy are with her, he doesn't need to be with her"

"Oh okay" she said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Emily looked at her.

"I'm late for work. Bye" she said and left the house, leaving Edmund smiling and knowing that his plan worked, she would go to Peter at the stables.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Caspian was walking on the village, with his niece in his arms, and with Liliandil by his side. Since it was Halloween, he decided to have a nice dinner to all his family and having that in Peter's and Elsa's bedroom, since she was in bed, and Professor didn't want her out of the bedroom until the next day. right now he was on the candy store, looking at the all kind of candies around the store, making sure Lara didn't grabbed anything with her little hands.

"What do you think we should take?" he asked to Liliandil, holding Lara's arms, which was already ready to grab a big lollipop.

"We can't take this chocolate bars, and those cupcakes, and those candies over there" Liliandil said grabbing anything she could find, making Caspian looked at her and smiled.

"Honey, don't you think it's too much candy? I'm sure everyone will have a big tummy cramps tomorrow. If we will all of that, besides the servants already made deserts too, especially pumpkin pie."

"I know but I never celebrate Halloween before, so it's normal if I get a little excited, and don't forget that we have Edmund"

"Oh right, I forgot that Edmund eat everything" he said looking at Lara while Liliandil walked to the counter to pay for the candies.

"Milady, you don't need to pay. I will offer that" the old man said smiling at the star.

"But it's not fair, my friend" Caspian said.

"Your majesty, it's a pleasure having you in my store" he smiled looking at the Princess, who was looking at a jar where there were many jelly dragons. "The Princess is getting big and she looks more and more like the High King. Aslan rest his soul."

"I know. Peter left but he gave us this beauty." Liliandil said smiling at the little Princess.

"You are right milady. Here" he said taking the jelly dragon and gave to Lara, who smiled wide and grabbing the candy putting immediately in her mouth, sucking the candy.

Caspian looked at her and said in a lower voice

"Your dad will kill me if he sees you eating candy before lunch"

Liliandil looked at him and frowned. Looking back at the old man, she thanked him and left the store with the bags full of candies, with Caspian right behind her.

"What was that?" she asked looking at him while they walked towards the castle.

"What?" he looked at her.

"Caspian, I heard what you said when the man gave Lara jelly dragon. You said Peter will kill you if she sees Lara eating candy before lunch"

Caspian gulped and looked at her niece, who was looking around.

"It was an expression"

All the sudden Lara tried to get off Caspian's arms and raised her arms towards Peter, who walked by them, heading to the stables.

"Hello Ian" Liliandil said smiling.

Peter stopped and looked at them, resting his eyes on his daughter and seeing the candy in her hands he looked at Caspian.

"Hello milady. Your majesty" he bow

Lara looked at him and raising her arms she said:

"Dada!"

Peter and Caspian looked at each other while Liliandil stood there looking from Lara to them.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing. Lately she's calling dada to everyone" Caspian said quickly and looking at Peter he said again "I think you need to go to the stables and help with horses, Ian"

"Of course" Peter said.

And started too walked away, but as he was getting far, he heard his little girl start to cry and that pained his heart. He never liked hearing her cry, special when she wants to be with him. What if she thinks he didn't want her? He stopped and turned around seeing Lara pouting, with teary eyes, looking at him with her arms in the air. Looking at Caspian, he sighed and walked towards them, grabbing her and held her tightly in his arms, kissing her head.

"I'm sorry Caspian. But when you have kids you will understand"

"I know. But you will have to be stronger. Especially if there are more people around"

"I know, but she's my little girl" he said smiling at her "And you know she can't eat candies before lunch, or she will not eat it her food"

Liliandil just kept looking at both of them and with wide eyes and then she looked at Peter.

"Peter, is that you?"

"Hello Liliandil"

She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

**A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. Let's reaching the 980 reviews ;)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Hello everyone. First I want to thank to everyone because we reach the 1000 reviews and I Can't THANK YOU ALL ENOUGH. YOU ARE SIMPLE THE BEST AND THE BEST REVIEWERS AND READERS IN THE ALL WORLD! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR THAT! I want to thank to the wonderful reviews I got from the last chapter. I see you all want a baby from Peter and Elsa and maybe it is ;). Soon you will know who are the next couple to be married.  
**

**Now enjoy the next chapter :)  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 52**

Liliandil couldn't believe what she was seeing right in front of her. Peter, who she thought it was dead, stood there, in front of her, alive and well, and it seem that Caspian knew about it all this time.

"Will one of you explain to me what is going on?" she asked looking at them.

Peter looked at Caspian and said:

"You better tell her yourself, because I don't have time for that" he gave Lara to him and smiling to her, he kissed her forehead "Dada have to go for now, but later I will play with you okay? I love you baby" and looking back at Caspian and Liliandil he continue "I have to go because by now Edmund already started put plan and I need to hurry"

"Yes, of course"

"See you later then"

"Okay, and I'm planning a dinner in your bedroom, since Elsa can't get out of bed until tomorrow and it's Halloween, I decided having dinner for everyone. So since you are her body guard I was thinking you can come to the bedroom, pretending you are doing something there and I will invite you to eat with us" Caspian said

"Sure, that will be great. Now I really have to go. Bye"

He said giving another kiss to his daughter and left towards the stables.

Liliandil kept looking at Caspian all this time, still not believing the scene that was in front of her.

"Will you explain to me now?"

"Let's get inside so I can tell everything" he said looking around and they entered the castle, heading towards Caspian's study, where he put Lara on the carpet, and the Princess started to crawled around the room happy, while Caspian and Liliandil sat on the couch and he started to explain everything to her and answer all her questions, she made. After he told her, she rest her back on the couch still not believing what she heard.

"That's the reason we didn't tell everyone. Bu that I see one by one, the all family will know."

"And they deserve to know"

"Well that is not me who decide. Only Peter can decide that. But I'm sure he will tell them sooner or later, besides we need their help too"

"I still can't believe he did that and I can't believe that the spy is Rachel! Are you sure is her?"

Caspian nod.

"Yes, Peter already talk to her and he confirm our suspicious"

"Do you think it will work?"

"I hope so. Let's pray Aslan it will" Caspian said looking at his niece.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Elsa was reading a book when someone knocked on the door. Looking up from the book she said:

"Come in"

The door opened and Susan and Lucy entered the room.

"Hello. Care from some company?" Lucy asked smiling.

"Of course. It was getting boring here" Elsa smiled back, closing the book and put it on the nightstand. They closed the door and walking towards the bed, they sat at the edge.

"Where are Ian and Lara?" Susan asked looking around.

"Well Lara is with Caspian and Liliandil. I think they went to the village and they decided to take her too. About Ian, he left this morning; I think he went to the stables"

"You like him" Susan said making Elsa looked at her with wide eyes.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I see in your eyes. When you talked about him, your eyes just sparkle, like they always did when you talked about Peter"

"Susan, I love Peter. He's my husband and Lara's father"

"Well you can fall in love again. You're free" Lucy said folding a strand of her hair around her finger.

"No matter what I will always belong to Peter. How can you say something like that? My heart, my soul, my body belongs to him and only him. I only had one man in my life and I can't imagine be with another man but your brother"

"We know you love Peter and you will always love him, but we will understand if you start to feel attracted with another man. And Ian is very handsome. His eyes remind me Peter's eyes" Lucy said smiling sadly.

"I know. That was the first thing I notice when I first saw him: his eyes" Elsa said sighing.

"I miss Peter" Lucy said looking down, making Elsa pulled her into a hug.

"I know Lucy, we all do. But maybe he's closer then you think"

Lucy looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't say Lu, just trust me okay. Sooner or later you will understand everything."

Lucy frowned and looked at Susan, who was looking at Elsa

"You know something, don't you? Lately, you, Caspian and Edmund are acting weird, always talking in private. What is going on?" Susan asked her.

Elsa looked at her and then at Lucy.

"Like I said, I'm not the right person to tell you. But I believe sooner and later you two will know everything. All I ask id for you too trust us"

"Okay, if you say so"

"Good. Now what brings you here?" Elsa asked smiling. And the three Queens started to talk about all the news they share, while Elsa was in bed and couldn't have visits.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Peter was taking care of Flicka, his black mustang that Elsa gave to him on his 21st birthday, 6 months ago. When he heard a female voice behind him:

"Hello, I see you like horses!"

Turning around he saw Rachel standing behind him with her nurse outfit, smiling at him. He guessed Edmund already complete his part of the plan.

"Yes I do. They are beautiful and elegant and if you treat them right they are very faithful. More then humans" he said.

"Why? Are you upset with humans?"

"Yes, actually I am. I tell you this; if I didn't need the money I would be out of here. Now I know why you said what you said the other day in the infirmary, about don't think they deserve to rule"

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes I do. That Caspian the only thing he does is giving orders and that cousin of his, I know she lost her husband, but she's so boring. I couldn't believe I had to be with her in the same room, getting the risk to catch that flu, only because she couldn't be alone, and the Kings and the Queens couldn't get the risk to catch. But I could!? And the other Queens, what do they do? Nothing! If I had the chance I would make them pay and let other person rule this country." He said hoping she would believe "Sadly I can't act alone and I don't have the power to do that" he finished

There was a silence and then she said what he was hoping she would say for so long.

"Maybe I can help you with that"

"You can? How?"

"I know someone that thinks like us. And I think you can be a great ally for us. If you want to be on your side, of course"

"Of course. If that means to get those children away from the throne, count me in. What do I need to do?"

"In two days meet me at midnight at the edge of the village, okay. Then let me do the work. Now I have to go, I'm late for work. Bye" she said and kissing him on the cheek, she left the stables. Once she was out of side, he cleaned his cheek and looking outside he said to himself.

"I will love to meet in two days. You don't know with you are talking too, young lady" and smiling he turned to face his horse and continue to clean her, waiting for tell Caspian and Edmund that the plan worked perfectly.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

The rest of the day passed by very calm. At the end of the day, come dark clouds started to appear in the sky and rain started to fall when they were all gathered in Peter's bedroom, having the Halloween dinner.

Right now, they were sitting in Elsa's bed, while Lara was already asleep next to her mother, after having a very excited day for her.

"At least she will sleep all night" Elsa said smiling at her daughter sleeping form.

"I didn't do anything. She just doesn't stop for a single minute. I don't know what are giving to her" Caspian laughed.

"Very funny"

"So Zach, how is everyone in Archenland?" Edmund asked eating a chocolate bar.

"Everyone is fine. They say hello to all of you" the Prince said.

"I miss them and I miss spending some time with your sisters" Lucy said to him.

"They miss you too Lucy"

"We can invite them for Christmas and New Year's. They can spend the holidays here with us, like we did last year" Susan said looking at them.

"That's a great idea, Susan" Elsa smiled and looked at Edmund "Where is Emily? I thought she would be here with us tonight?"

"She decided to spend the Halloween with her family. And where is Ian?"

"I don't know. I didn't see him since this morning."

"We saw him. He went to the stables. Lara likes him very much" Liliandil looked at her and smiled, leaving Elsa wonder what she meant by that.

"Yes, she does. He's very nice with her and he plays with her too"

"Like Peter did" she said in a lower voice that only Elsa could hear. Elsa looked at her with wide eyes.

Then Peter entered in the room and Caspian looked at him.

"Ian, we were wonder where were you. Come and eat something with us." he said.

"I don't want to bother you. I can come back later" Peter said looking at him with his Telmarine accent.

"Nonsense. Come sit with us. How was your day?" Edmund looked at his older brother.

"It was great, actually. Everything went perfect" he said smiling and Edmund looked at Caspian realizing what he meant.

"Maybe we can talk tomorrow because I'm tired" Caspian said standing up.

"Me too. Besides Elsa need to rest. Tomorrow she will take breakfast with us in the tea room, because it's the warmest palace in the castle." Susan said smiling.

And they all said their goodnights and left the room.

"So I see it went well" Elsa said to him, while Peter took the wig off and combed his blonde hair with his fingers.

"Yes it went, but first let's put this little angel in bed" and he picked his daughter and heading to her bedroom, he put her in the crib and returned to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Sweetheart, Liliandil knows about you?" she asked while Peter put his pajamas and went under the covers.

"Yes she knows. Our Princess called me dada next to her" he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"We need to be careful with that."

"Well she started to cry and you know I don't like when she cries. It breaks my heart"

Elsa smiled and looked at him.

"I know, but you need to be stronger next time"

"Yes mum" he said and started to lean down and kissed her neck, making a moan escape from her mouth.

"Baby, what are you doing?"

"Kissing my wife?"

"I feel that but why?"

He looked at her.

"Because I miss been with you, if you know what I mean. It's been so long; actually the last time we did was like 1 month, 3 days, 23 hours and 12 seconds. I'm climbing the walls now"

Elsa laughed and wrapping her arms around his neck she said.

"You've been counting?"

"Of course. Don't tell me you don't miss it too" he smirked

"Well I don't know, why don't you remember me" she giggled and rolling on top of her he kissed her, starting to pull her nightgown up her body, and soon they were making love, letting their love speaking through that act.

The environment in the bedroom was getting hot. Peter was making love to her, moving in a steady rhythm, sweat were shining on their bodies and Elsa was holding his back, feeling his muscles working under her palms, moaning when Peter nibble her earlobe and then they reached pick of pleasure at the same time.

Then they heard a gasp and the sound of the door closing. Peter looked at the door and then looking at Elsa with wide eyes he asked.

"Was that the door closing?"

"Yes. Didn't you lock the door when they left?" she asked him

"I forgot"

"Oh no. Somebody saw us, Peter"

"I know!"

"Now what are we going to do?" she asked with a worried face.

"I think tomorrow is time to reveal myself for the rest of the family" he said lying next to her and pulling her closer to him, kissing her forehead.

"I agree"

And they fall sleep, wondering who was the person that saw them making love?

**A/N: So who saw Peter and Elsa? Tell me in your reviews ;)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Hey, here's another chapter. I will try to write the next chapter tomorrow, since it's holiday here and I don't have college. I want to thank for the amazing reviews and to the wonderful reviewers, like: bettingonalice001, All the Guests, Maria, Lidia, Bubbles, danceegirl92, CINDY, ELISABETH, Kessegirl1, anniecarrots1, Strawberrygold, MythicalGirl17 and dream lighting. You are amazing and I can't stop to repeat it.  
**

**Now let's see WHO saw Peter and Elsa. ;)  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 53**

Lucy woke up the other day, and images of what she saw came into her head. She remembered the last events after she left Elsa's bedroom.

**Flashback:**

_Once she reached her and room she changed into her nightdress and brush her teeth. She was ready to go to bed when she realized she didn't have her bracelet. That bracelet meant a lot to her, since it was Peter who gave her that bracelet on her 15th birthday. She started looking for it all over the room but with no success, until she thought that maybe it was on Elsa's bedroom. Putting her robe and her slippers, she left the room and walked towards her sister – in – law's bedroom. She reached the door and decided to enter very quiet, because probably they were sleeping and she didn't want to wake them up. So she slowly, she opened the door and was about to enter the bedroom when she heard moans coming from the bed. Looking at that direction, what she saw made her gasped: Elsa's body guard, Ian, was on top of her and they were making love. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Elsa said to her and Susan she loved Peter and only Peter and she could never do it with another man, and now, she was doing it with her body guard._

_Forgetting about her bracelet, she left the room, closing the door behind and running towards her bedroom, got under the covers and tried to sleep and get the image of Elsa and Ian making love, out of her head._

**End of flashback**

Thinking of that, she walked towards the Tea Room, where they decided to have breakfast, thinking is she should tell what she saw last night, or she should keep it for herself. After all Elsa was free, and she could do whatever she wants, but deep inside she was upset, because even if Peter was dead, she didn't like to see Elsa in the arms of another man.

Thinking of all of that, she entered the Tea Room, and sat on one of fluffy armchair, without saying a word. She looked around and saw that neither Susan and Zach and Elsa and Ian were there, so she decided to stay in her place and not say a word, for now.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Peter was lying on his bed, holding Elsa closer to him. He was thinking about what happened last night and who saw them making love? He knew that he had to reveal himself, but for now he should dressed has Ian and wait for the right moment.

"Peter?" he heard Elsa called him and looking down at her, he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes" he said

"You were so quiet"

"I was thinking"

"About what happened last night?" she said resting her chin on his chest and looked at him, while he played with her hair.

"Yes. I was thinking that it's better I dressed has Ian and walked with you towards the Tea Room"

"Don't you think it's a little dangerous? What if the person who saw us tells something about it?"

"Well first you are "free" and we didn't do anything wrong. We are married"

"But the person doesn't know that. Who do you think it was?"

"I think it was Lucy"

"How do you know that?" she frowned looking at him.

"Because I stood up in the middle of the night and saw this on the rug" he said taking a silver bracelet from his nightstand and showed it to Elsa. She recognized the bracelet right away.

"That's the bracelet you gave to her on her birthday"

"I know"

"So it was her last night!"

"I guess so. I guess she realized she had lost it and probably came here looking for it and saw us. But don't worry, when she founds out everything, she will understand"

"I hope so. I don't want her to think I've lied to her and that I never loved you"

"Don't worry, babe" he smiled and kissed the top of her head again.

"Peter, there's other thing we need to talk about"

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"What is it?"

"Well, I don't know if you noticed but I didn't drink the tea last night, and I can't take it because well, if I ask the servants for do it, they will start to talk about it. And I want to talk about what we should do? I don't want to stop to make love with you, but what if I get pregnant again?"

"If you get pregnant again I will be the happiest man of all time" he smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course. Actually Lara is almost 8 months old and soon she will start to walked and I would love to have another baby with you" he smiled and they kissed deeply. After a while they pulled away and she said:

"If you want to try to have another baby, I won't say no"

"Let's do it when we feel like and let destiny work its way"

"I agree" she smiled.

"Now, we better get up and go to the Tea Room and get ready for the day"

Sighing, they got up and after get ready and taking care of their daughter, the three of them walking towards the Tea Room for breakfast.

Once they entered the room, Lucy looked at them and froze in her place.

"What is he doing here?" she asked in a cold voice.

"He's my body guard and I decided that he should take breakfast with us" Elsa said putting Lara on the carpet, and the little Princess started to crawl around the room.

"I see lately he's doing more then guarding you" Lucy continued looking at them with a cold look.

"Lucy, why are you talking like that to Ian and Elsa?" Edmund asked her "You said you like him a few days ago"

"I changed my mind"

Everyone looked at them and Peter shook his head indicated that he would explain later.

"Where are Susan and Zach?" Elsa asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't know actually. Susan is never late" Liliandil said.

Then the door opened and Susan entered with Zach, they were holding hands and she was smiling widely.

"Good morning everyone" she said in a happy voice.

"We were wonder where you were? You are never late for meals!" Caspian asked looking at them.

Susan and Zach looked at each other and then Susan looked at her family and said smiling:

"Well Zach and I have some announcement to make to all of you"

Elsa looked at Caspian and Edmund, and they looked at Peter, who was looking at them with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Elsa asked her.

"We are going to get married" Zach said

The first moment those words came out from Zach mouth, Peter drop the glass cup he was holding and Elsa looked at him.

"Congratulations" everyone said hugging them.

"And who gave the permission?" Peter asked, making everyone looked at him.

"Oh no" Edmund said, smacking his hand on his forehead and shaking his head and continued "I knew this would happen"

"Excuse me?" Susan said

"I said: who gave the approval? He didn't asked you hand in marriage"

"I would had if the High King was alive, but since his dead, I think Susan is old enough to decide for herself and I think you should being in your place, because this is a family business and you are nothing but a servant." Zach said coming closer to him and looking him in the eye.

"Zach, if I were you, I would shut up" Caspian said

"Why? He's right. He can't give his opinion because he's not family" Lucy said.

"Please, don't argue" Liliandil said picking up Lara from the ground and holding her in her arms.

"Lucy, don't talk about what you don't know" Peter said looking at her.

"Who the hell are you to talk to her like that, you bastard" Zach said and with he punched him right in the lip.

Peter fell on the ground. He tasted the blood coming from his lip and looked up at the Archenland Prince.

"Zach NO!" Edmund said but it was too late. Peter got up right away, and grabbing Zach by his collar, he pushed him against the wall of the room.

"You are lucky that I wouldn't kill you in this very moment with my sword, because you don't know who I am, but if it was in other circumstance I would for sure, and I didn't care if you were Susan's fiancé or not"

"I'm not afraid of you" Zach said.

"Let him go, now" Susan said and everyone looked at her, but it was too late. She grabbed an arrow and threw it towards Peter, who all the sudden, felt a deep pain on his left shoulder, and looking down, he saw the tip of the arrow coming out.

"Susan, what have you done?" Caspian said looking at her.

"NO!" Elsa said and ran towards her husbands, who just fall on the ground.

Peter tried to talk but everything went black and he fell unconscious.

**A/N: OMG! What will happen to Peter? It was good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews.**

**Love ya all ;)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Hello everyone. I hope everyone is okay, specially the ones who had the hurricane by their doors. I also want to wish a late HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Hope you had fun. Here it is another chapter. I want to apologize for not update everyday like i used too. But maybe that only will happen during the holidays. Now i want to thank to my wonderful reviewers for reviewing the last chapter. I bet you want to know what happened to Peter. This chapter will tell what happened next, but next chapter will be continue with the plan, and Peter will go with Rachel for they night meeting with a mysterious person. But that it's for the next chapter.  
**

**Now let's read the continuation.  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 54**

_Peter saw himself at the top of the hill looking at Cair Paravel, at the same place when he came the first time to Narnia. He looked at himself and realized he was wearing his king's outfit and his skin was with its natural colour, without the oil. Hearing footsteps behind him, he grabbed his sword and turned around to see who it was. He smiled when saw the familiar amber eyes and the golden figure of Aslan, who walked in his direction and stopped by his side._

"_Aslan?" he looked at him, surprised to see the Golden Lion standing there._

"_Hello Peter" he said in his majesty voice._

"_What are we doing here? I… I am dead?" he asked with fear in his voice._

_Aslan chuckled and looked at him._

"_No, my child, you are not. But you could be. You may thank to Susan, because for the first time she missed, if you know what I mean!"_

_Peter smiled and nod._

"_Yes, I know what you mean." He said and they stood in silence for a while until Peter decided to break it and looking at Aslan he asked him. "Did you think I over reacted bout the engagement thing?"_

"_I think you already know the answer for that question Peter, or you wouldn't ask me. But that wasn't the Peter we know if you didn't react that way. You were always a very protective older brother."_

"_I know I over reacted, but like you said, she's my sister and Zach didn't ask my permission, that's why I acted like that. I even forgot I was disguise"_

"_You know with that, they will see you are alive and you know how Susan and Lucy are when they get mad." Aslan laughed a little. "Besides they are not babies anymore, and you still have plenty of time to act like that when your daughters grownup"_

_Peter looked at him with wide eyes._

"_Daughters?"_

"_You will have more kids Peter" Aslan smiled at him._

"_Do you think I'm doing the right thing with my plan?"_

"_You're the one who need to answer that question, my child. But has a father, husband, brother and High King, I didn't expect anything else from you, than do anything to protect your family and kingdom."_

_Peter smiled_

"_Thank you. Are we going to be succeed?" he asked him._

"_You're always succeed, if you all stay together" Aslan said and started to walk away._

"_Wait? We're going to see you again?"_

"_Of course, my child." And with that, the landscape started to fade away and everything went dark._

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Peter had his eyes close, but he could hear whispers close to him. His left shoulder was killing him and all he wanted was to rest, but the voices didn't stop. He felt the left side of the bed gave him and right after he felt fingers running through his hair and that felt so nice to him.

"Is he going to be okay?" he heard the person right next to him asked to someone who was in the room with them.

"Don't worry. Professor told that he will feel pain but tomorrow he will be better" a male voice said not too far away.

"For a moment I thought he was dead"

"Thank Aslan you fail for the first time, Su" He said and opened his eyes, realizing he was in his bedroom and all his family was in there. Looking to his left, he saw his wife, and she was the one who was running the fingers through his hair. He looked at her and saw that her eyelashes were wet and her eyes were red, indicating that she had cried not too long ago. Raising his hand and winced a little, he stroked her cheek and asked her

"Why were you crying?"

"I thought I had lost you, and this time for real?" she said

"You know that will never happen. You will have to stick with me for a long time" he chuckled and winced again, holding his left shoulder and left it was bandage.

"Professor had to tied you shoulder. Lucy gave her cordial to you, but that doesn't mean you won't feel pain. So you need to have your left arm bandage for at least a couple of days" Edmund said.

"Well, at least it will help with our plan" he said smiling and looking around the room he saw Susan and Lucy also with red eyes. "Come on guys, no need to cry. I had worst, remember?"

"That's not funny Peter. We thought you were dead, then we found out you were alive and then that I shot my won brother" Susan said coming closer to the bed.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you about the plan, but I was about too. But well you got me surprised with your suddenly engagement" he looked at her.

"Excuse me, your majesty." Zach said coming closer too "I'm really sorry about the punch. I understand if you think I'm not the right guy for marring your sister."

Peter looked at him and smiled.

"Zach, if anyone should apologize, it's me."

Everyone looked at him and Edmund came closer and put his hand on his brother forehead.

"What are you doing?" he asked him

"Seeing if you have a fever"

"Get away, Ed. What I meant his, I should talk that way. I wasn't the High King at that moment, so I shouldn't react the way I did. Besides you defend Susan, and that proves to me you will be a great husband to her and you will take care of her. So you have my approval"

"Oh Peter, that means so much to me" Susan said hugging his brother, making him wince in pain when she did that. "Oh I'm sorry." She back away.

"It's okay" he smiled at her.

"Hey, but that doesn't mean we forgive you for not telling us you were alive. Everybody knew, except us" Lucy pouting folding her arms.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. They already explain to us, but we were sad" Susan said looking at him.

"I know but I was about to tell you, I swear"

Then Lara crawled towards him and sat next to him, looking at him while she was sucking her thumb. Then she got closer to him and resting her head on his chest she said:

"Dada!"

Everyone in the room awe at that and Peter wrapped his arm around her

"I love you little one"

"Well I think it's time we go to sleep. It was a long and emotional day" Caspian said and Peter looked at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean go to sleep? What time is it?"

"It's 10pm." Elsa said

"What? Don't tell me I was unconscious all day?"

"Yes you were. Actually we were starting to get worried because you never woke up" Edmund looked at his brother.

"Come on, he need to rest" Liliandil said and looked at him

"Yes, you're right. See you tomorrow" Caspian said and they left the room, followed by the others.

When Lucy was about to leave Peter called her.

"Lu, come here, please"

Lucy looked at him and walking towards the bed she asked him.

"What it is?"

"I think this belongs to you" he said holding her bracelet and gave it to her, making her cheeks pink, because the image of the night before came to her mind.

"Lucy, I know that you saw your brother and I… you know what I mean. If you want to have a girl conversation about that, you know I'm here, don't you?" Elsa said smiling at the young girl

"Okay, I really appreciate that. Now I have to go. Good night" she wave at them and left the room.

After putting Lara to sleep, Elsa got ready and got under the covers, getting closer to him, worried for not to hurt him.

"I was so scared when I saw you on the floor" she said

"I can imagine, sweetheart. I was waiting for them to leave to tell you something."

Elsa looked up at him

"What is it?"

"While I was unconscious I saw Aslan and talked to him"

"You saw Aslan? What did he say?" she asked

"You know Aslan, he didn't say much, but what he said was very powerful. He just say that he understand why I reacted the way I reacted with Susan and Zach engagement, and that I need to get used it, for when that happen with our daughters"

"Our daughters?" she said smiling

Peter nod.

"Yes, we are going to have more kids. And he also talked about our plan. I asked him if we were going to be succeeded"

"And what did he say?"

"That if we stay together, we can win any battle. Like always" he said and yawns a little.

"You need to rest. Professor gave you something for the pain and that can make you sleepy."

"I think its working. Besides tomorrow is a very important day for our winning against Ahmed" he said with his eyes starting to close, and in minutes he was asleep. Elsa looked at him for a while, and resting her head on the pillow she closed her eyes too praying for Aslan that everything goes well and this plan would end soon.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews ;) Let's reach the 1100 ;)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: Hello everyone. First i want to apologize for the delay, but until the holidays I can't update everyday and the updates will take a while, but I will do it, don't worry. And second this weekend i went to the dentist to remove a tooth and i wasn't in the mood to write a new chapter. Like always I want to thank you for continue to review and keep reading this story. I read every review and you guys are amazing, really. I can't believe we reached the 1105. I hope that number will continued to raise. Let me tell you that the next update will be, probably this weekend okay. Hope you don't mind.  
**

**Enough conversation and let's read the next chapter. Enjoy :)  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 55**

Everyone was in the Tea Room. It was 2 pm, and they just had lunch. Outside the sky was dark, indicating that rain would fall at night.

Peter just finished telling them the conversation he had the other day with Rachel, and what she said to him about the meeting that will happen that night.

"Do you think it's safe going to that secret meeting?" Caspian asked him.

"I have to go. It's our big opportunity"

"I still think you shouldn't go alone. What if someone recognize you? Your shoulder is not 100% yet. You can't fight like that Pete" Edmund said to his older brother.

"It's a chance we have to take. If for some reason they see I've been follow, it can be dangerous and they can be suspicious. Nobody recognized me so far. Let's hope the person who we will meet won't too."

"There's something that is weird. How that person passes the border and nobody saw anything yet?" Zach said making everyone looked at him and think about what he said.

"That is a good question"

"Maybe he came by sea" Lucy suggested.

"That's a possibility" Elsa agreed with her.

"We will have out answer tonight. Did you talk with Rachel already?" Susan asked looking at him.

"No. I'm going to do right now" he said standing up.

"Before you go, I have one question" Edmund said

"What is it?"

"Everyone knows about you, even Zach. So I can tell Emily about you, right?"

"No, of course not Ed"

"Why not? She's my girlfriend. You can trust her"

"Ed, is not about that. I'm sure Emily won't tell anything, but she lives with her and she can say something, not on purpose"

"I hate hiding things from her" he sighed

"We know that but we can't risk anything" Peter looked at him.

"Besides when she finds out we will explain to her why we didn't tell her anything. She will understand" Elsa smiled at him wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"You better explain that to her"

"Don't worry, we will" she smiled

"Well, I have to go. Wish me luck" he said and giving a kiss to Elsa he left the room.

"And we have some meetings to attend" Caspian said standing up and making everyone groan.

"Do we have too?" Lucy pouted.

"Yes we have. Come on" he said looking at him.

"I'm going to take care of Lara. Is good to have a child, I can run from those boring meetings" Elsa laughed.

"Very funny" Susan said.

"Well you can have a child too if you want and then you can skip the meeting as well" Liliandil said looking at Susan, making her blush.

"And I'm sure His Majesty, High King Peter will chop my head off in seconds" Zach said looking at them.

"Zach, I know my husband and trust me. I don't think it will be your head Peter will chop off, but I believe is something else" Elsa laughed and Zach looked at her with wide eyes.

"No way. Children only after we get married, you understand?" he said looking at Susan and everyone laughed.

"Let's go, people" Caspian said laughing as well and they all left the room.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Peter knocked on the door and opened it, sticking his head inside the room. Rachel was alone in the infirmary, cleaning the room, which was a good thing, meaning they could talk without anyone hearing.

"May I? Or are you too busy to talk? I can come back later" he said

"No, Ian. Please come in. I was almost done anyway." She said smiling and put the broom away.

Peter entered inside the room and closed the door behind him.

"So how are you? I know what happened with you" she said with a serious look on her face.

"I'll live. That's why I came here"

"Are you in pain?"

"No, don't worry. What I meant was, about what we talked the other day in the stables. About the meeting tonight."

"Oh, that" she said walking towards the door and saw if no one was behind it. "What is it?"

"I want to go with you"

"Ian, I don't know if that is a good idea"

"Don't worry. After what happen to me, I want to talk to that person myself. I want them to pay and I have a great idea that can help all of us in the plan to make Narnia a better place"

"I will love if you come with me, but he doesn't know about you yet. What if he gets mad?" she asked with a worried face.

"Another reason to take me with you. I won't let him hurt you, trust me. I can guarantee he will like what I have to say to him."

Rachel looked at him and after a while she nod.

"I think you are right. Okay, meet me at midnight, at the entrance of the woods. I will meet with you there"

"I'll be there. Don't worry. I think I need to go now. See you later Rachel"

"See you later Ian"

And with that Peter left the infirmary glad that his plan was going well.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Elsa was in her bedroom, sitting on the fluffy rug with her almost 8 months daughter, who that afternoon didn't want to take her nap, and right now she was crawling around the bedroom with the mouse on her mouth, making Elsa laughed once in a while.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady" she said grabbing her when she was getting closer to the cold floor.

Lara looked at her mother and frowned, making her shaking her head.

"You are just like your father, but you should know that no matter what you do, I'm your mother and what I say goes" she said smiling and poke the tip of her nose.

Lara looked at her and taking the mouse from her mouth she said:

"Mama!"

Elsa gasped and hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

"And you already know how to make me forgive you, like your father" she smiled and tickled her tummy, making the Princess laughed. Then the door opened and Lucy's head appeared.

"May I?"

"Of course"

Lucy came in and sat on the rug, near her sister in law and her niece, smiling when the little girl looked at her and smiled.

"I thought she was sleeping!"

"Well your niece is stubborn like her father, and decided to not take her nap today" she smiled looking at her daughter who started too crawled around the rug again.

Lucy stood there, very quiet, and Elsa looked at her.

"Do you want to talk about something Lucy?"

The Valiant Queen looked at her and her cheeks started to get pink. Elsa realized what she wanted to talk.

"Do you want to talk about what you saw the other night, don't you?"

Lucy nod

"I know what I saw. I'm 15 and I', not a kid you know. I know what you two were doing"

"Then what do you want to talk about?" Elsa asked her.

"I just don't know why you two were moaning and why he was moving like that on top of you"

Elsa looked at her with wide eyes, when at that moment Peter entered the room and saw them on the rug.

"Hello, what is going on here?" he said sitting next to them and smiled when Lara crawled towards him with a big smiled on her little face. He picked her up and kissed her forehead. "I thought you were sleeping young lady?"

"Today she decided she didn't want to take her nap" Elsa said to him.

"I see" Peter said and then looked at Lucy, who had her cheeks very red. "Lu, why are you blushing?"

"Your sister wants to ask us why we were moaning the other night and why you were moving on top of me like that"

Peter looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Yes Peter. It's something I didn't understand" Lucy said Peter looked at his wife and Elsa smiled.

"Don't look at me, she's your sister"

"But you're a woman!"

"But you were the one who was moving like that" Elsa teased him and laughed when Peter swallow and looked at his sister.

"Is it painful?" Lucy asked him.

"No Lucy, is not painful" "Then why you were moaning like that?" she insisted it.

Elsa and Peter looked at each other.

"Lucy we were moaning not because it was painful but because it was very good. It was a good moan. It was like when you get a massage. It feels very nice. Do you understand?" Elsa tried to explain to her.

"Oh. So sex is good?"

"Yes it is, but you can only know that after you get married" Peter said right away making Elsa and Lucy rolled their eyes.

"And why you were moving like that on top of Elsa?" she looked at her older brother.

"Lu, I don't know why, is natural"

"Okay. Thanks for explain to me" she said standing up and walked towards the door. "See ya" and left, leaving Elsa laughed at the scene.

"That was funny, I must say" she said at him

"No it wasn't. It was embarrassed." He looked at her

"Well you better get used to it, because when your daughter start to date she will want to know about sex too"

Peter looked at her and held Lara tightly in his arms

"When that happened you will talk to her, besides she will only have a suitor when she has around 30"

Elsa laughed

"30? Really?"

"Okay 25" he said and Elsa looked at him "20?"

"Peter you can't stop her if she fall in love someday. I married you when I was 18, remember?"

"I know." He pouted and looked at his daughter who was looking at him sucking the mouse's ear. "Is just I don't want to stop been her hero, like it happen with Lucy and Susan"

"Peter, that's not true. Susan and Lucy love you and you always will be their hero. They just grow up and started to learn to defend themselves. And about this little one, you don't have to worry, because no matter how old she is, you will always be her favourite man in the world. And you know why?"

Peter looked at her and shook his head.

"Because you are her father and she will know you will always be there to protect her, no matter what" she said standing up and kissing his cheek she walked towards the bathroom, leaving Peter with his daughter.

"Mummy is right. I know that you will fall in love for another guy but remember this, daddy will always love you more baby. I swear" he said and smiled when Lara rested her head on his chest, trying to hug him with her little arms. Right there he knew that what he was doing, with the plan and everything, was the right thing to do.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. Can we reach the 1150? ;)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	56. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm sorry if you think this is a Chapter, but I felt you need to know. I will take a while to update. First I have tons of essays and exams; second my dog Buddy died and I felt very sad but I have a great cousin and the best boyfriend in the world and they gave me a new puppy Lady. Now like I said I will take a while to update because the next chapter will be a little long, so if you don't mind it will take a few weeks for the new chapter. But if you want sooner then it's has to be very short. What do you guys want? You know I like your opinion. Tell me, please. **

**Love ya all**

**HighQueenP**


	57. The Secret Meeting!

**A/N: Hello. Fist I want to wish a late Thanksgiving for everyone. I'm really sorry I took so long for update, and I'm sorry if the chapter is not longer like i said, but I was feeling so guilty for not update for so long, that I decided to update now. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Once again I'm so so so sorry for the late update, but apart for the lost of my dog, and essays and examas, then I nasty flu hit me and I spent most of time in bed with fever and didn't have time to be on the laptop and to write a chapter. Hope you will forgive. I will make up to you next chapter. Thanks for everything and for waiting and for reviewing this story. You are amazing, really. I love you all :)  
**

**Here the next chapter, and once again sorry for been a little short but I want to update something now just for you. Next will be longer, don't worry.  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 56**

It was 11pm and Peter was getting ready for the secret meeting. Right now he was getting dress, while Elsa was in bed looking at him.

"Sweetheart, are you sure this is the right thing?" she asked him.

Peter looked at her while he put his jacket on.

"What do you mean?"

"You're going alone. What if something goes wrong?" Peter sat down on the bed and held her hand.

"Don't worry. Nothing will going to happen. Aslan will not allow that" he smiled and kisses her hand.

"I still think you should take someone with you"

"Okay. So what do you have in mind? We can't risk sending anyone with me, you know that. I already explained that"

"I know sweetheart, but I was thinking we could send maybe an animal or something" she said looking at him.

"You know for that we have to tell them I'm alive, and I think enough people know already, and I don't want to risk that anymore" he stroke her cheek and she sighed, holding his and kissed his palm.

"I know that and I understand, but I can't help to be worried"

"Nothing is going to happen. I will take my sword and my arm is better"

"Promise you will be careful. If something happen to you I don't…" she started to say but Peter pulled her into a kiss. After a while they pulled away.

"Nothing is going to happen. I promise" he said looking at the time "I have to go. I'll see you in a few hours, okay" he kissed her forehead and standing up; he grabbed his cloak and left his the room leaving Elsa praying for Aslan to protect her husband.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Peter walked out of the castle. There was no moon, which was great, he thought. The sky was cloudy, indicating it would rain pretty soon. Putting the hood over his head, he climbed down the long stairs towards the big black iron gate that protect the castle surrounds. Walking through the village, he looked around. The village was deserted it. He saw lights on the windows and in some chimneys the smoke was coming out, indicating that the habitants were warming up near the fireplaces. He reached the end of the village, by the forest, and stood there waiting. The clock tower marked the midnight and a mizzle started to fall. All the sudden he heard footsteps behind him, and he held the hilt of his dagger tightly in his hand. The footsteps started to getting closer and closer, and when he felt an hand on his shoulder, he turned around quickly and pushing the person against a tree he point the dagger at the person's throat.

"It's me, Ian" Rachel said in a scary voice.

"I'm sorry if I scared you" Peter said putting the dagger away.

"Why you brought the dagger?" she asked him.

"Is just a precaution, we never know what could happen, and if someone is watching us?" he said looking around.

"Oh, I see. Now I'm glad you came along" she said "Let's go before is getting late."

And they started to walk again, getting inside the dark woods. They walked in silence. Peter was looking around, but since it was a cloudy night and it was very dark, e could barely where they were. For a moment he thought that maybe his family was right and he could brought someone to spy on them.

They kept walking into the woods and after 20 minutes Rachel stopped, and Peter recognized where they were: they were near the Blue Waterfall (it had that name because the water was crystal blue and warm), that existed near Cair Paravel.

"Is this the Blue Waterfall?" he asked her.

"Yes, it is?"

"Is the meeting here?"

"No exactly. Come with me" she said holding his hand and the two started too walked down a trail next to the waterfall. When they reached the base of it, they stopped and Peter looked at her, didn't understand why they were looking to the water falling to lake. It was then, when he finally saw it: there was a cave behind the water. He never knew that cave was there and he was sure none of his family members knew either. He was there thousands of times, having picnics with his family, swimming, and it was there he proposed to Elsa one day when they were checking the reconstruction of the castle, and he never realized about that cave.

"Come on" Rachel said to him and they entered in the dark cave. At the entrance there was a torch, maybe used from other occasions, Peter thought. Rachel grabbed and when she lit the torch and finally they had light, even a small one, they walked into the deep and cold cave.

"How did you find this cave?" he asked after a few minutes of pure silence.

"It was an accident, by the way. I used to come here picking blackberries, and one day it started to rain while I was picking it. I was about to run towards home when I saw this hoe behind the waterfall and well I found this cave and I enters waiting for the rain to stop. When the Prince needed someone to spy on the kings and queens and needed some place for our secret meetings, I told him about this cave. It's a good place for hiding stuff, like weapons and stuff in case of a secret attack to the castle" she said looking at him with a smile. Peter had to fight every inch of his body to not slapped her right there, but in a way, he was glad she told him that, now they knew about that cave and he couldn't wait for that meeting to end, so he could return to the castle and tell the others what he found out. Barely, he knew the surprises didn't stop for the night.

All the sudden he heard a male voice come from the deepest part of the cave.

"Rachel, is that you?" the person spoke, make Peter's blood froze in his veins. He recognized the voice immediately.

"Yes your highness, it's me" she said curtsy to the person in front of her, who was still hiding in the dark, walking towards them and Peter finally saw the owner of the voice, a voice that he hated and was the cause of all of that: Ahmed.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews.**

**I love you all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	58. The Meeting Continues

**A/N: Hello everyone. Once again i want to say sorry about the late update but you know that these few weeks before holidays are crazy, and i don't have much time to write. But today I made an effor and there it go, another chapter. I hope you like it. I want to thank to all mt wonderful reviewers and their great reviwes, i can't believe when i saw we reached the 1200 reviews. Amazing and THANK YOU VERY MUCH!  
**

**Now answer your questions about the end of this story: i just want to say that this story will not end after the war ended. So you can relax about that :)  
**

**Now enjoy another chapter.  
**

**Forever and Ever **

**Chapter 57**

When Peter saw the face of Ahmed, his face turned red with anger. Thank Aslan it was dark and nobody could see it. He grabbed the hilt of his sword right away and many things came through his head. For a few seconds the chance of killing Ahmed right there came into his mind, but he also knew if he did that, he could put Narnia in trouble. So with all the strength, he just stood there, but with his hand still on the hilt of his sword.

When Ahmed came closer and saw that Rachel didn't come alone, his face harder and looking at her he said in angry voice:

"Who is this person? Did you told about our plans and secret meetings to another person?" he said walking towards her, making Rachel gasped in fear and grabbed Peter's arm, getting closer to him.

"He's on our side." She said

Ahmed looked at him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ian, and I'm the personal body guard of the High Queen" Peter said in his best Telmarine accent, praying to Aslan that Ahmed didn't notice anything.

"Body guard?" he said with his eyes wide open and looking at Rachel he said "You brought their personal body guard?"

Rachel didn't say anything and started to get even closer to Peter.

"Yes, I am. And let me tell you that only because I'm their personal guard, that doesn't mean I'm on their side. Rachel has been a great friend of mine and she told me about your plans, well actually I begged her to tell me what were those plans, and I thought it was great and I know I can help since I'm 24/7 with them and I know everything what they talk, especially because they trust me. But if you think you don't need me, I can walk away, right now" he said looking at him. He knew Ahmed very well and he knew he would like to have more help, especially if that help was from someone closer to them.

Rachel looked at him and said:

"He said he had an idea. I think you should listen what he has to say"

Ahmed looked at her and then to Peter, who was looking at him, waiting for what he was expect him to say, and a few minutes later he was right.

"Okay, I will listen what he has to say, and I hope it is good. But first I want to know why I know you are on my side and you just not here pretend to be against them" he said to him.

Peter looked at him and with a smiled he showed the wound on his left shoulder, made my Susan the other day she shot at him with her arrow.

"Is this answer your question?" he said

"Who did that to you?"

"That Queen who everyone call Gentle"

"Susan!" Ahmed said looking from Rachel to Peter "Why?"

"Let's say I was a little rude to her new fiancé and she didn't like it"

Rachel looked at Ahmed

"See, I told you he could be a great help for us"

"Maybe it wasn't a bad idea after all. I see you are strong, and have guts too." Ahmed said nodding his head and smiled at him.

"Besides after what happened, I just want revenged and well I had an idea that maybe you will like it."

"An idea?" Ahmed said folding his arms "What kind of idea?"

"Well, you want revenge on them. As far as I know the High King is dead"

"I know, but that is not enough. I want then to pay, every single one of them, especially Elsa, because she decided to dump me more then once. So I only rest when I see them dead."

Rachel looked at him with wide eyes

"What about the princess. She just a baby"

"I don't care about that. You can keep her if you want. I want that Caspian and the Just King dead." He continues looking at Peter.

"What about the Queens?" he asked him

"With them dead, I thought I would put someone to rule that damn country. Maybe I found the right guy" he said looking at Peter.

"Me? King of Narnia?"

"Yes, I think you will be a great King. And you can do whatever you want with the Queens, especially the High Queen" he winked at Peter.

"I would love that."

"Good, but I want to hear your idea. Tell me!"

"Well, I know a way where you can make them do whatever you want. And they can't say no to you" Peter said smiling, making Ahmed frowned.

"Really? Tell me"

"Kidnapping the High Queen and the princess. With them in your hands they would very vulnerable and then you can challenge them on a duel"

Ahmed looked at him and stood there thinking.

"I never thought about that. That's brilliant. But there are some problems."

"Like what?" Rachel asked him

"Where to keep them Elsa and the baby in a place where no one can find them? And about the duel, I saw Caspian fighting and he is very good. I can have a change against him"

"You see I thought about that either" Peter smiled.

"Oh really, then tell me" Ahmed smiled, he was start to like that guy.

"I know a place way up in the mountains where no one knows there exist and I can keep them there as long as I want. About the duel, who told you that Caspian is the only King ruling Narnia?" he finished with a smirk.

"Of course. There is Edmund. He's shorter then me. I can take him in easily. That's a brilliant idea, I must say. And how you are going to do it and when?"

"Leave that to me, if you don't mind"

"Sure, I trust you and if you want you can have some fun with that Queen. If you know what I mean" he laughed and Peter laughed too.

"Thanks, I will"

"Well then is settled. When your plan is done, tell me so I can send them the news about the duel. They don't know that my father is very ill and he passed me the powers of country and know I'm the one in charged until my dad recovers" he said with a smile on his face and Peter had to fight to know kill him right there. He couldn't wait to leave the cave and run to Cair and tell everyone what he found out.

Ahmed continued speaking.

"And you" he said looking at Rachel "I see you didn't took the necklace I gave to you" he touched the necklace with the golden heart.

"Of course not. The last time I took it you were mad. So from that day I never took it off" she smiled.

"Good. I told you that necklace is very special and give you strength, so you need to have it on your neck everyday"

Peter looked at necklace and frowned. _Was that necklace enchanted? It was why Rachel was against them, because Ahmed cast a spell on the necklace?_ He thought

He looked at Ahmed

"I think we need to go. Is getting late and if anyone notice I'm not on the castle they can get suspicious"

"You are right. You better go."

"I'll give you news about my plan" Peter said grabbing Rachel's arms and walking away from the cave.

"I will be waiting." Ahmed said while Peter and Rachel got out of the cave and walked towards the village.

Once they reached the village Peter looked at her and said.

"You better rest. We will see each other soon okay"

"Okay" she said and he watched her walked towards her home, while he walked towards the big black Iron Gate with one thing on his head. Rachel wasn't bad after all. She was over a spell and now, more then ever, he need to put his plan in practice and destroy Ahmed once and for all.

When he reached his bedroom, Elsa was already fast asleep. Removing his clothes and putting his pajamas pants, he crawled under the covers and pulled her closer to him, he closed his eyes, knowing that tomorrow he would have a lot to talk about with his family.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews ;)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	59. 2 Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm sorry if you think this is a Chapter, but I just want to tell that this week was full of finals, thats why I didnt post another chapter. but after this weekend I will write and update. I'm sorry once again, but I didn't forget about you, don't worry. I just need to rest a little from all the essays a finals I had to do this week.  
**

**Love ya all**

**HighQueenP**


	60. The Next Day

**A/N: Hello everyone. First I want to wish a HAPPY NEW YEAR to all of you. Hope that 2013 will bring all the best for you and all your wishes come true. Now I want to thank to all of my readers for keep reading this story and keep reviewing it. I want to thank you so much for that. You made made day everytime I read your awesome reviews. It put a smile on my face.  
**

**Now enjoy this last chapter of 2012 :) Next year there will be more.  
**

**Forever and Ever **

**Chapter 59**

They still couldn't believe what they were watching in front of them. King Tariq was in Cair Paravel, in one of the many guests bedroom the castle had and he look like he was dead, his face was pale and it look like he was unconscious for a long time, because he just laying there, with his eyes close and he didn't move at all. Right now, Professor Cornelius was watching him and taking caring him and observing him, maybe to found out if the situation was more serious and if he would be okay.

They all decided to come out of the bedroom and leave Professor doing his thing in peace, while they waited outside in the hallway, waiting for news, while they questioned themselves about all of that.

"I can't believe King Tariq is here!" Susan said wrapping her arms around Zach, who hold her closer to his chest.

"Me neither" Lucy said sitting on an armchair nearby, resting her chin on her hand.

"He didn't look to good either. He was so pale, like a ghost" Liliandil said looking at her boyfriend, who nod his head and pulling her close to him and kissed her forehead.

"He did, didn't he?" Caspian said holding her in his arms.

Peter looked at Elsa, who was with their daughter, and for the first he pulled them closer to him and held them in his arms.

"Peter, what are you doing? Someone can see us like this?" Elsa said looking at him with wide eyes.

"I don't care right now. Besides to them you are single now and can have a new relationship with someone else" he smiled.

"You thought about that all along, didn't you mister" she said and with a nod he kissed her.

"Yeah I did. But now we have a bigger problem: King Tariq" he sighed

"And how did he get it and why Tia didn't say anything? Do you think she's okay" Edmund asked looking at his older brother with a worried face. He didn't want to be the one to telling his girlfriend that something bad has happen to her sister.

"Actually there was something I was asking myself too. Where is Tia and why she didn't say anything?" Elsa asked too.

"I'm sorry if I didn't say anything, your majesty, but I didn't have time for that." A voice came behind them and they all looked to source of the voice and saw the young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Tia, you're okay!" Lucy said smiled and run towards her and hugged her.

Tia smiled and hugged the young queen.

"Yes, your majesty, I'm okay."

"What happened?" Susan asked her, but before she could answer her, the bedroom door opened and Professor Cornelius came out and everyone looked at him.

"Professor how is he?" Caspian asked him

"He's going to be okay?" Peter asked too.

"Well, your majesties, King Tariq is very sick."

"What is it?" Liliandil asked worried.

"My Lady, His Majesty, was poisoned with a very strong poison, something we don't have in Narnia. I believe it was a Calormen typical poison." The old man sighed

"Are you saying that you don't have any antidote in your study?" Peter looked at him.

"Sadly no, I haven't. But I gave him some medicines for the fever and I will work hard to find some antidote that could eliminate the poison that he still has in his blood"

"Maybe my cordial can help!" Lucy said all the sudden.

"I was think of that too my Queen. If we could add some drops on the antibiotic, maybe it will work." The Professor smiled to the young Queen.

"But he will survive right?" Caspian asked him.

Professor Cornelius looked at him and sighed.

"I hope so my King, with the right medication and with Queen Lucy's cordial, I believe he will recover. But it will take time, he was really badly poisoned and I can tell you this, if Tia wouldn't bring him right now it would be too late. But here he's safe now" he said to them. "Now if you excuse me, I will go to my study to find the right medication and if Queen Lucy doesn't mind, I will need your cordial when it was time."

"Of course, when you need all you have to do is calling me" the young queen smiled to the old men, and with a bow he left, leaving them with Tia.

After he left, they all entered inside the bedroom where King Tariq was laying in bed, sleeping. Tia grabbed something and started to wipe his forehead.

"Tia, can you explain now everything and why didn't you tell us you were coming with him" Peter said to her.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, but after I received that letter from King Caspian, about the plan you and High King Peter were about to do, I had to be more focus on Ahmed so I didn't have time to send any news for you" she started to say.

"Wait. You knew that Peter was alive?" Elsa asked looked at her and then to her husband and cousin.

"She had to know, sweetheart" Peter said wrapping his arms around her, hoping she wasn't mad with him.

"Elsa, Tia had to know, she was there and if she didn't knew our plan, everything could went bad not only for her but us too." Caspian said to her trying to help his friend.

"Okay, I understand now" she said looking at Peter. "I do" and she kissed him, making him sigh in relief.

"Okay Tia, so what happened?" Susan asked her.

"Well, King Tariq was getting worst and worst, and Queen Jasmine was getting worried. I told you that she liked me and we talked a lot and one day she told me that she was getting suspicious that her husband illness had something to do with poison and she knew that Ahmed has something to do with it. So a few days ago, Prince Ahmed left the country for a few days and she told me that she had an idea. I was chocked when she asked me if you would help King Tariq. She knew that the only hope for his majesty survives, was you. I knew she was right. I wanted to warn you, but we didn't have time for that. So when Prince Ahmed left, we knew this was it, the time we needed and we packed everything, gathered some trust men and well here we are now. I'm sorry again, your majesties"

"That's okay Tia. You did the right thing" Elsa smiled at her. "Here he is safe and so are you"

"I just hope Queen Jasmine is okay. I don't know what happened after Prince Ahmed arrived to the castle and he saw his father wasn't there anymore" Tia sighed.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he was glad. The person he wanted out of his way is gone and now he will take care of the country. For now!" Peter said in a hard voice.

"We will take care of that later, now we need to make sure King Tariq will be okay. That's our big priority" Edmund said looking to everyone and they all agreed. "And you need to see your family and rest. You did a lot lately"

"Thank you. I will do that. Excuse me" and with a bow she left the bedroom, leaving them alone.

Everyone looked at King Tariq.

"What do you think is going to happen next? With him here, do you think the plan we had is in danger?" Caspian asked looking at Peter.

"I don't think. Actually I think with King Tariq here, it help us a lot." He smiled

"How?" Elsa asked to her husband.

"He knows Ahmed better then anyone and we can use that in our advantage."

"And how we are going to do that, Pete?" Ed looked at him

"First, he needs to get well and then it's time for him to know that I'm alive. After that, we will send a letter to him challenge him."

"What? But I thought he was the one to do that!" Zach said surprised.

"Exactly. We caught him by surprise. One thing I learn about Ahmed, when something happened that his not on his plans, he had the tendency to screw up."

"I see, and since he was expecting to be the one to challenge us, he will be shocked and of course he will say yes, without even time to make a plan, and then is where you come and show yourself" Caspian said thinking about the plan.

"So what do you think?"

After a few minutes of silence, they all looked at Peter

"I like it. I think it's time for High King Peter return from the dead and get everyone one ready for the shorted war ever." Caspian said smiling and everyone agreed.

"Come on, let's go. King Tariq need to rest and we need to talk about our plan" Peter said and they all left the bedroom, leaving King Tariq resting and they all went to the Tea Room talking about their new change of plans.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? let me know in your reviews. Let's pass the 1300 reviews. Can you do that? ;)**

**Love ya all  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	61. King Tariq!

**A/N: Hello everyone. First I want to wish a HAPPY NEW YEAR to all of you. Hope that 2013 will bring all the best for you and all your wishes come true. Now I want to thank to all of my readers for keep reading this story and keep reviewing it. I want to thank you so much for that. You made made day everytime I read your awesome reviews. It put a smile on my face.  
**

**Now enjoy this last chapter of 2012 :) Next year there will be more.  
**

**Forever and Ever **

**Chapter 59**

They still couldn't believe what they were watching in front of them. King Tariq was in Cair Paravel, in one of the many guests bedroom the castle had and he look like he was dead, his face was pale and it look like he was unconscious for a long time, because he just laying there, with his eyes close and he didn't move at all. Right now, Professor Cornelius was watching him and taking caring him and observing him, maybe to found out if the situation was more serious and if he would be okay.

They all decided to come out of the bedroom and leave Professor doing his thing in peace, while they waited outside in the hallway, waiting for news, while they questioned themselves about all of that.

"I can't believe King Tariq is here!" Susan said wrapping her arms around Zach, who hold her closer to his chest.

"Me neither" Lucy said sitting on an armchair nearby, resting her chin on her hand.

"He didn't look to good either. He was so pale, like a ghost" Liliandil said looking at her boyfriend, who nod his head and pulling her close to him and kissed her forehead.

"He did, didn't he?" Caspian said holding her in his arms.

Peter looked at Elsa, who was with their daughter, and for the first he pulled them closer to him and held them in his arms.

"Peter, what are you doing? Someone can see us like this?" Elsa said looking at him with wide eyes.

"I don't care right now. Besides to them you are single now and can have a new relationship with someone else" he smiled.

"You thought about that all along, didn't you mister" she said and with a nod he kissed her.

"Yeah I did. But now we have a bigger problem: King Tariq" he sighed

"And how did he get it and why Tia didn't say anything? Do you think she's okay" Edmund asked looking at his older brother with a worried face. He didn't want to be the one to telling his girlfriend that something bad has happen to her sister.

"Actually there was something I was asking myself too. Where is Tia and why she didn't say anything?" Elsa asked too.

"I'm sorry if I didn't say anything, your majesty, but I didn't have time for that." A voice came behind them and they all looked to source of the voice and saw the young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Tia, you're okay!" Lucy said smiled and run towards her and hugged her.

Tia smiled and hugged the young queen.

"Yes, your majesty, I'm okay."

"What happened?" Susan asked her, but before she could answer her, the bedroom door opened and Professor Cornelius came out and everyone looked at him.

"Professor how is he?" Caspian asked him

"He's going to be okay?" Peter asked too.

"Well, your majesties, King Tariq is very sick."

"What is it?" Liliandil asked worried.

"My Lady, His Majesty, was poisoned with a very strong poison, something we don't have in Narnia. I believe it was a Calormen typical poison." The old man sighed

"Are you saying that you don't have any antidote in your study?" Peter looked at him.

"Sadly no, I haven't. But I gave him some medicines for the fever and I will work hard to find some antidote that could eliminate the poison that he still has in his blood"

"Maybe my cordial can help!" Lucy said all the sudden.

"I was think of that too my Queen. If we could add some drops on the antibiotic, maybe it will work." The Professor smiled to the young Queen.

"But he will survive right?" Caspian asked him.

Professor Cornelius looked at him and sighed.

"I hope so my King, with the right medication and with Queen Lucy's cordial, I believe he will recover. But it will take time, he was really badly poisoned and I can tell you this, if Tia wouldn't bring him right now it would be too late. But here he's safe now" he said to them. "Now if you excuse me, I will go to my study to find the right medication and if Queen Lucy doesn't mind, I will need your cordial when it was time."

"Of course, when you need all you have to do is calling me" the young queen smiled to the old men, and with a bow he left, leaving them with Tia.

After he left, they all entered inside the bedroom where King Tariq was laying in bed, sleeping. Tia grabbed something and started to wipe his forehead.

"Tia, can you explain now everything and why didn't you tell us you were coming with him" Peter said to her.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, but after I received that letter from King Caspian, about the plan you and High King Peter were about to do, I had to be more focus on Ahmed so I didn't have time to send any news for you" she started to say.

"Wait. You knew that Peter was alive?" Elsa asked looked at her and then to her husband and cousin.

"She had to know, sweetheart" Peter said wrapping his arms around her, hoping she wasn't mad with him.

"Elsa, Tia had to know, she was there and if she didn't knew our plan, everything could went bad not only for her but us too." Caspian said to her trying to help his friend.

"Okay, I understand now" she said looking at Peter. "I do" and she kissed him, making him sigh in relief.

"Okay Tia, so what happened?" Susan asked her.

"Well, King Tariq was getting worst and worst, and Queen Jasmine was getting worried. I told you that she liked me and we talked a lot and one day she told me that she was getting suspicious that her husband illness had something to do with poison and she knew that Ahmed has something to do with it. So a few days ago, Prince Ahmed left the country for a few days and she told me that she had an idea. I was chocked when she asked me if you would help King Tariq. She knew that the only hope for his majesty survives, was you. I knew she was right. I wanted to warn you, but we didn't have time for that. So when Prince Ahmed left, we knew this was it, the time we needed and we packed everything, gathered some trust men and well here we are now. I'm sorry again, your majesties"

"That's okay Tia. You did the right thing" Elsa smiled at her. "Here he is safe and so are you"

"I just hope Queen Jasmine is okay. I don't know what happened after Prince Ahmed arrived to the castle and he saw his father wasn't there anymore" Tia sighed.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he was glad. The person he wanted out of his way is gone and now he will take care of the country. For now!" Peter said in a hard voice.

"We will take care of that later, now we need to make sure King Tariq will be okay. That's our big priority" Edmund said looking to everyone and they all agreed. "And you need to see your family and rest. You did a lot lately"

"Thank you. I will do that. Excuse me" and with a bow she left the bedroom, leaving them alone.

Everyone looked at King Tariq.

"What do you think is going to happen next? With him here, do you think the plan we had is in danger?" Caspian asked looking at Peter.

"I don't think. Actually I think with King Tariq here, it help us a lot." He smiled

"How?" Elsa asked to her husband.

"He knows Ahmed better then anyone and we can use that in our advantage."

"And how we are going to do that, Pete?" Ed looked at him

"First, he needs to get well and then it's time for him to know that I'm alive. After that, we will send a letter to him challenge him."

"What? But I thought he was the one to do that!" Zach said surprised.

"Exactly. We caught him by surprise. One thing I learn about Ahmed, when something happened that his not on his plans, he had the tendency to screw up."

"I see, and since he was expecting to be the one to challenge us, he will be shocked and of course he will say yes, without even time to make a plan, and then is where you come and show yourself" Caspian said thinking about the plan.

"So what do you think?"

After a few minutes of silence, they all looked at Peter

"I like it. I think it's time for High King Peter return from the dead and get everyone one ready for the shorted war ever." Caspian said smiling and everyone agreed.

"Come on, let's go. King Tariq need to rest and we need to talk about our plan" Peter said and they all left the bedroom, leaving King Tariq resting and they all went to the Tea Room talking about their new change of plans.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? let me know in your reviews. Let's pass the 1200 reviews. Can you do that? ;)**

**Love ya all  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	62. Christmas Day

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry was again for the late update, but college started and my time is less to write. And I want to say sorry if this chapter is a little shorter but i thought it was better this way, because you already wait 2 weeks for an update, and I though it wasn't fair for you waiting so long for an update, so I decided to update right now. I want to thank for your patient and for your amazing updates, and for keep reading this story. thank you so so so much for that. You are AMAZING, ALL OF YOU AND I LOVE YOU.  
**

**I see the number of reviews drop and i hope is not because this story starts to get boring because if I see that, if you want i will stop writing. Because less reviews can indicated that you may not like it. I hope not, cause i love writing for you. Let's hope you continue to love and review that story. Show me, you want this story to continue, by reviewing and I will give what you want really soon :)  
**

**And one more thing, to answer one of the reviews I read, about my grammar and errors are gracious, I already explain, more then once, that English IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, and that I already APOLOGIZE for that, so once again I'M SORRY FOR THE MANY ERRORS YOU FOUND.  
**

**Hope you like this chapter and hope you still keep reviewing a lot like you always did. And if i see many reviews until weekend, I will update really soon ;) who'll accept the challenge?  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 60**

Time in Cair Paravel was passing slowly. Thanksgiving Day came and left, and soon December arrived, bringing the snow with it.

During that time, they all made plans about the strategy they would use and when they will use against Ahmed. Also they kept watching King Tariq recover. Since Tia brought him to Narnia for help, that Professor Cornelius, kept watching the Calormen's King, giving him all kind of medication and , of course, along with Lucy's cordial, to help eliminating the poison, and for the first day, they didn't see any signs of recovers, but after a week, the King started to get well, little by little. The fever started to goes down, and his breathing was getting normal. Also some colour started to came to his face and with that, everyone started to relax, knowing that he would be okay soon.

Also since Tia had arrived, that the Kings and Queens decided to tell her about everything that happened with her twin sister and the bid discovery that Peter did about the enchanted necklace, which Tia immediately helped by talking to a local jewelry owner and asked him to make a exact necklace, like the one her sister has and told them that she could switch the necklaces without her sister notice anything, which she was able to do a few days ago, while Emily was having her morning bath, giving the enchanted one to the Kings, who destroyed it immediately.

Right now it was Christmas morning, and they were all in the Tea Room, along with Emily and Zach, taking a nice breakfast after they all opened the presents, while the little princess was crawling around the room, playing with the sparkling wraps and bows.

"Emily we are glad that you finally accepted living in Cair Paravel with us" Lucy said smiling, eating a toast with strawberry jam.

"I must admit I was a little surprised and a little shocked when you invited me. I still think I'm nobody to live here with you" she said blushing a little.

"Why are you saying that? Of course you deserve, besides I believe that real soon, we will have another wedding, and you need to start to have some lessons and learn everything about been a Queen" Elsa smiled back, watching Lara crawling towards Peter, who decided to not wear his wig and oil on his skin. The little Princess sat in front of her father, looking at him, waiting for something. Peter smiled at his daughter.

"I know what you want, missy. But don't get used it" he said and digging is finger on a cupful with chocolate and point to her, who smiling, crawled to him and grabbing his hand with her little hands and started to suck her father finger, making him laughing at the site.

"Pete, don't you think you are risking your disguise, been like that? What if someone sees you?" Edmund said to his brother, making him looked up.

"Well, everyone in this room knows that I'm alive, and, now that you talking about that, I want to thank Emily for understanding the reason why we never told you before about my fake dead." He said, grabbing Lara and sitting on his lap, while she was still sucking his forefinger.

"Actually Edmund wanting to tell you many times, we were the ones who asking him not to, at least for a while" Elsa looked at the young girl smiling.

"I know and I understood why you decided to not tell me before. I must admit I was surprised but to be honest I knew something was going on, even with my sister. She was acting differently lately, but I didn't know why. Now after you told me what was going on, I realized everything"

"And how is she, lately?" Caspian asked looking at her.

"She's Rachel again. She's smiling and admiring all of you, like she always did. She's a totally different person and thank you so much for not punished her for what she did all this time, while she was under Prince Ahmed enchantment"

"Hey it wasn't her fault, and we are glad she's back" Susan smiled taking a sip on her cup of tea.

"Speaking of Prince Ahmed, any news from King Tariq?" Liliandil asked after a while.

Everyone looked at her, and then to each other, wondering the same thing.

"Actually" Caspian spoke "I saw Professor Cornelius while I was coming here and asked him how was King Tariq, and what he told me was he a lot better. He just came from his bedroom and he was eating his breakfast and they talked for while. He told me he wanted to talk to us and thank us, since he still needs to stay in bed for a little longer"

"That's great news. Why don't we go right now and wish him a Merry Christmas?" Lucy said standing up smiling.

"We will Lucy, but first we need to get dressed, before we go, because I want to talk to him too as Peter"

Everyone looked at Peter with wide eyes.

"Are you saying you going to reveal yourself to him?" Elsa asked to him

"I think it's time to show myself to everyone, but I want King Tariq to be the first."

Everyone stood silent for a while and then Zach spoke, breaking the silence

"I think Peter is right. It's time for High King Peter come back to life"

"I agree" Susan nod her head looking at her older brother and then stood up "But first we need to change clothes. So come on people, let's get ready" she said clapping her hands making everyone stood up and left the room, heading towards their own bedroom, leaving only Peter, Elsa and Edmund. They were about to leave the Tea Room too when Edmund grabbed Peter's arm, making the High King stop and looked back at him.

"Pete, can I talk to you for a few seconds, in private?"

"Sure" he said and handing Lara to Elsa, who held her in her arms.

"I'm going to change and change this little princess. Be careful when you walked towards our bedroom, sweetheart"

"Don't worry, I will. I brought my wig with me" he giggled showing the wig in his hands, and with a soft kiss, Elsa left the room, leaving the two brothers alone.

They sat on the couch and Peter looked at his brother, wondering what he wanting to talk with him.

"What is it, Ed? Something's wrong?"

"No, everything is okay, I just want to talk to you about something, and since you are my older brother and the only one who is married, I really wanting your opinion about something that I keep thinking"

Peter raised his eyebrows

"What are you talking about?"

Sighing, Edmund reached his robe pocket and took a small blue velvet box and opening the box, it revealed a beautiful white gold ring with a blue diamond on top.

Peter opened his mouth and looked at his brother.

"Ed, that is an engagement ring! Don't tell me you're going to propose to Emily?" he smiled at him

"I was thinking that but I want to ask your opinion first"

"Why you need my opinion? You know that, and I think I can speak for everyone, we like Emily, she's a nice girl and I'm sure she will make a great Queen, and I don't care about her background, Ed. You know that"

"Of course I know Pete, but I just want to know if you think it's too soon for this."

"Ed, you love her, right?"

"Of course I do"

"So, if you think and if your heart tells you it's the right time for that big step, then go for it. You know you have my support always. Besides I married Elsa 2 months after we started dating, remember?" he laughed a little, making Edmund laughed too.

"I know and that was only I needed to know. Thanks Pete"

"You welcome, you know I'm always here for you" Peter smiled and he pulled his brother to a tight hug.

After a while they pulled back

"And when do you will ask her the big question?"

"Today, since its Christmas and this is my last present for her"

"Then go for it." he said standing up "Now let's get ready to see King Tariq"

"Okay, let's go" he said standing up too and after Peter put his wig; they left the room and head towards their own bedrooms.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews, Can we reach the 1300 reviews ;)**

**Next chapter it will be the propose and the scene with King Tariq.  
**

**I love you all  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	63. The revelation to King Tariq!

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is another chapter for all of you, a little sooner then I told and like I promised I would do if I see many reviews. And because of that, here it is another chapter and probably next week I will add another one. I want to thank to all my wonderful readers for leaving your reviews. I'm glad you always like my story and it's because of you I will continue writing this.**

**Soon all what you wanted will happen and there will be a wedding and a baby will be on the way. If you want to know who will marry and who will have a baby, you just have to continuing reading ;)**

**Let me tell you that next chapter Edmund will propose and will be very romantic. I hope you will like, but that will happen next chapter.**

**One more thing Sorry if this story has so many cliffs, but it0s essential, but the next chapter it hasn't, that i promise.  
**

**Enjoy this chapter**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 6****1**

Peter entered in his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Taking off the wig, he throw it on the bed and walked towards the bathroom where Elsa was inside the tub, taking a nice warm bath.

"Hey, you didn't wait for me!" he said pouting, making Elsa laughed a little.

"I waited. But you were taking too long to come, and I decided to started without you" she looked at him smiling at his face. "You look so cute when you pout like that. Just like your daughter"

"Of course she looks like me, first I'm her father and second she learned with the best" he giggled while he was taking his clothes off and get in the tub in front of his wife, facing her.

"What took you so long?" she asked him while got closer to him and started to wash his hair.

"It was Edmund who want to ask me something"

"What did he want from you? Is everything okay with him?" she said while she started to pouring water and raising the shampoo off.

"Oh yes, he's fine, he just want my opinion about a big step he is about to take in his life" he said opining his eyes and looked at her.

"A big step? What big step?"

Peter smiled and wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her towards him, making her sitting on his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist and with her arms around his neck.

"Edmund will ask Emily in marriage"

Elsa gasped in shock

"Really?"

Peter nodded his head smiling

"Really. He even showed me the engagement ring"

"He already has an engagement ring? I can't believe it. I never imagine Edmund as a husband" she smiled at Peter.

Peter laughed and kissed her softly.

"Me neither but Emily is a good girl and I know they will be happy"

"Me too. I like her, and she will be a great Queen, I know she will" she agreed with him. "When he will propose to her?"

"He said to me he will do it today. When exactly, I have no idea, but knowing Ed like I do, it will be a very romantic moment. I can guarantee that" he smiled.

"Edmund, a romantic guy, I never imagine that" Elsa laughed making Peter laughed too.

"Edmund is a surprised box"

"I can see that" she smiled back at him. "Sweetheart, will you reveal yourself soon, like you said?"

"Yes, sweetie, it's time to return and explain to everyone why I did."

"I agree and I'm tired of kissing you in secret. You are my husband after all. I just hope that Ahmed doesn't know that before you confront him" she looked at him with a worried look.

"Don't worry, he won't." he smiled and kissed her shoulder, and started to go up to her neck, making her close her eyes and gasp with the feeling of his lips on his skin.

"Peter we can't, we need to hurry"

Peter huffed and pouted again looking at her, making her laughed again.

"You look so cute when you pout like that, but sorry to burst your bubble but no matter how much you pout the answer is still no."

"That's not fair."

"I didn't say we can't do it today" she winked at him, making him smile

"So maybe tonight?"

"Of course we can"

"Yay" he said and pulled her into a deep kiss. After a while they pulled back and Elsa said to him:

"Come on, we need to get dress and see King Tariq" she got up from the tub and wrapped a towel around her body, while Peter wrap another towel around his waist.

"I know. It's time for the first step of the returning of High King Peter."

Elsa looked at him

"I know. Let's see how he will react and what he will do after we tell him everything, especially when he found out what Ahmed has been doing all this time. It will be a shocked to him"

"I know" Peter nodded "Is not going be easy but we will be with him for support" he leaning down kissing her forehead.

"Yes we will"

"Come on. Let's get dress and meet the others"

"Okay"

And the High King and Queen headed to the bedroom and started to dress, getting ready for the meeting with King Tariq.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

They were at the corridor in front of the door of King Tariq's bedroom, waiting for Peter and Elsa, who arrived a few minutes later, with Elsa caring Lara in her arms, who was sucking the ear of her stuffed mouse.

"It was about time?" Edmund said rolling his eyes when they arrived.

"Sorry, but we took a bath first and then we decided to bring Lara too since King Tariq didn't see her for a while now" Peter said to his brother.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, how we going to do this?" Caspian asked them, making everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to answer that question.

"I was thinking about that, and I think that I should enter first, show him Lara and then Peter should enter and reveal himself and after you all enter in bedroom and talk to him about everything. What do you think?" Elsa asked looking at them.

"It's fine for me" Susan nodded, agreeing with her sister in law.

"Me too. I think we need to go slowly and step by step." Caspian said nodding his head too.

"Okay. So wait here until I give the signal and then you enter and show yourself to him" she said looking at her husband.

"Okay. We will be here waiting"

And we a small kiss to Peter, Elsa knocked on the door and entered inside the bedroom where King Tariq was sitting on his bed reading a book, resting his back on the pillow.

The first moment Elsa entered the room, King Tariq closed the book and smiled at the young Queen and the little Princess, who was looking at him with her big blue eyes while grabbing her favourite toy in her little hands.

"Your Majesty how nice is to see you?" the old man said while Elsa sat on the bed and put Lara on it too.

"Me too, and I'm glad you are feeling so much better now" she smiled.

"I'm glad too. Queen Lucy's cordial is magical after all, like the legends always said"

Elsa smiled and nodded

"Yes it is, my dear King"

King Tariq smiled and looked at the young Princess, who was sitting right next to her mother, looking very careful to the old King, not knowing if she crawled to him or stay next to her mother. King Tariq smiled at Lara and seeing that, the future Queen of Narnia, decided to risk and crawled towards the King Tariq and when she reach him, she sat next to him and stood her hand, giving the toy to the old King.

Elsa smiled at the site.

"When she sick, she always hold that toy, to make her feel better. Peter gave that to her when she was born and it's her favourite toy since then. And I guest she knows you are sick, so she's borrowing to you to make you feel better"

King Tariq smiled and looked back to the little Princess.

"Thank you very much Your Highness, but you can keep your toy"

Lara looked at the old King and started to suck the stuffed toy again.

"I see her teeth are coming" he said

"Yes they are. She's growing up so fast. I can't believe that in 3 months she will complete her first anniversary" Elsa looked with so much love towards her baby daughter.

"Time pass very fast my Queen. She's a good baby, I can see that and you're lucky to have a part of your husband and through this baby he will be with you forever, because she is the mirror image of High King Peter"

Elsa looked at the old King and smiled.

"I know my King, and it's because of that I'm here."

"What is it?" he said looking at her.

"You know why you were sick; I believe that Professor Cornelius already said something to you about why you are here and what you had" she said quietly, making King Tariq sighed and nod his head.

"Yes, he told me a few days ago and honestly I already knew that my son was behind it. Since you married with High King Peter, Ahmed has being acting weird, and been angry all the time, but I never thought that hate he had for your husband was so big to the point of trying to kill his own father."

Elsa looked at down for a while.

"I'm sorry for causing that. In a way I feel it was my fault. If I didn't have refuse to marry him, maybe none of this would ever happen?" she said looking back at him.

"My child, it was never your fault. You followed your heart and besides I know that you and His Majesty were meant to be together, so you did what you had to do. Be with the man you love. Sorry you two didn't have much time to be together for so long, especially with a little child." King Tariq said looking at Lara who was crawling around the bed.

"Well actually I'm here because of that."

"Because of what?" he said frowned a little.

"My dear King, we discovered that Ahmed was planning going into to war against Narnia, we just didn't know what his exact plan was. Ahmed enchanted one of our nurses, Rachel, Tia's twin sister and for a while she was, you can call her a spy for him."

"Are you serious?" King Tariq said with his eyes wide "I'm really sorry for all of my son's evil plans. I feel so ashamed right now"

"My King is not you fault" Elsa said grabbing his hand "The only way to know what his plans were, was to make friends with Rachel and pretend to be on her side, so Peter had a plan" she started to say.

"What are you trying to say?"

Elsa stood up and walked towards the door.

"I think it's better if you see for yourself" and she opened the door and called somebody that King Tariq couldn't see, until a young man with brown hair and blue eyes entered in the room and walked to the side of the bed.

"I know you. You already were here a few days ago bringing me my food. You are Ian, right?"

"That's right, your majesty, but I'm not what you think I am" Peter said smiling at him.

"What do you mean?"

Peter and Elsa looked at each other and then Lara, looked up and seeing her father; she crawled towards him and said with her arms standing.

"Dada me"

King Tariq looked at the young princess and then he looked at the young man with wide eyes. And looking closer he realized who was that man

"I can't believe it, High King Peter?"

Peter nodded and taking off the wig, he picked up Lara in his arms and right immediately the young Princess wrap her little arms around her father's neck and rest her head on his shoulder, like she always did when she wanted a hug from him.

"Yes, my King. It's me"

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews, **

**Love ya all **

**HighQueenP**


	64. Edmund's Propose!

**A/N: Hello my dear friends. Like I said and promised, here's another chapter, and I think many of you are waiting for this chapter for a reason, and like I promised this chapter will be a little longer and it doesn't end with cliff :). Like always I want to thank my great and wonderful readers: Guest, MCH, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, timkaylor885, music-lovesyou12, Guest, Guest, Guest, anniecarrots1, MythicalGirl17, Narnia and Harry Potter 4 Ever, Hella Monetza, Guest, Guest, StrawberryGold, soulsistersinaslan, Guest, hockeychick19, KesseGirl1, Guest and dream lighting, for their wonderful reviews. Your reviews made my day and it's because of you I will keep writing this story and enjoying doing that for all you. THANK YOU.  
**

**Now let's stop because I'm sure you can't wait for reading the chapter. So, enjoy and review it telling me what you thought of it ;) I'll be waitign for your reviews.  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 62**

_Peter nodded and taking off the wig, he picked up Lara in his arms and right immediately the young Princess wrap her little arms around her father's neck and rest her head on his shoulder, like she always did when she wanted a hug from him._

"_Yes, my King. It's me"_

King Tariq couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him. High King Peter, himself, was standing there, alive and well. For a moment he thought he was dreaming or he was hallucinating.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing? I'm not dreaming, I am?" the old King asked, still mesmerized by the shocked.

Peter giggled a little and sat on the bed, putting Lara by his side, who immediately started to crawled on the bed, looking around with her big blue eyes.

"No, my friend, you are not dreaming. It's me, in flesh and blood"

"But we went to your funeral, and we saw the coffin and the sadness in Her Majesty face?"

Elsa sat on the other side of the bed and grabbed the old King's hands, smiling.

"That's because I didn't know he was alive. I only found out a few days later and like you it was a shocked to know that my husband was in fact alive. But at the same time I was a little upset because he didn't told me his plans" she said looking at Peter.

"A little? You mean a lot"

"Can you blame me?" she asked folding her arms.

"Okay, okay. We already talked about that and you were right to be upset, I already told you that" he smiled at his wife and then he looked back to King Tariq, who was still with wide eyes looking at the High King of Narnia. "I think you need an explanation about all this, and that's why I'm here"

"And I'm all ears, my King"

Peter and Elsa looked at each other and back to the Calormen King, and taking a deep breath, Peter started:

"My King, I don't know what my wife already told you, but I'm sure why you are here in Narnia and the reason why you were sick since last year, right?"

"Yes, Her Majesty already told me that it was my son and honestly I already add a suspicious but, as a father, I didn't want to believe that my own son could do something like this to his own father." He old King sighed and looked to the book he still had in his hands.

Elsa felt sorry for the man and rested her hand on top of his and smiled to him when he looked up at her, making him smiled too at the young and beautiful High Queen of Narnia.

"I just like to know how you knew that it was my son who was behind all this?" he asked looking to Peter.

"We got news that you were sick, and when we left Narnia on board of the Dawn Treader, to find the seven lost Lords, my sister Susan stayed here and we communicate once in a while and she told me you were better and then got sick again. And Professor Cornelius had a suspicious that it could be through poison, and honestly we thought I too"

"How he knew that?"

"Professor Cornelius know many things, my King" Elsa spoke "When you feel strong enough to leave the bedroom, you can visit his study and you will find all kind of stuff in there" she smiled.

"Professor Cornelius is s very wise man and we are very lucky to have him here with us." Peter agreed and continued "But we didn't have 100% sure if you were getting poisoned and by whom, until one night someone that I'm sure you knew for a long time, came into our castle door, very wounded and in bad shape, asking us for help"

King Tariq frowned and looked at the young High King

"Who?" he asked

"Maram, your majesty" Elsa said.

King Tariq looked at her with wide eyes and then back to Peter.

"Maram is alive and he's here?"

"Yes, he told us everything, he even told us that Ahmed had a spy here in Narnia. Someone who told him what was going on in Narnia and in Cair Paravel" Peter answered him.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Ahmed said that Maram was missing, just like that and that a couple days they found his body and burned it in the desert. And he was here all this time" King Tariq said sighing. "Another lie from my son"

Elsa looked at Peter and holding the old Kings hand tightly she said to him:

"There's more my King and you need to be strong"

King Tariq looked at her and smiled sadly.

"My Queen, I believe that nothing that you will say to me will surprise me anymore."

"Well" Peter said "We needed to know his plans and why he needed a spy here. So we decided to do the same. We sent someone we totally trust to spy Ahmed and protect you."

"You're talking about Tia, aren't you?"

Peter and Elsa nodded.

"I'm sorry but we needed to do that, for yours and our safety" Elsa said to him.

"My Queen, I don't blame you for that. If I was in your place I would exactly the same thing. You simple thought of your Kingdom, and your people and your family, specially your baby daughter" he smiled looking at the young princess who was playing with her father's wig, grabbing it and put it on top of her head, giggling, making everyone laughed at the scene. "Besides, I liked her. She became a good friend of my wife and I see that she saved my life, so I have to thank her and you too for sent her there"

"We are glad you understand" Elsa said smiling.

"Do you know who the spy that my son had here is?"

"Yes, is Tia's twin sister, Rachel" she said.

King Tariq gasped in surprised.

"You mean that young woman that my son was talking when we came here once?"

"Exactly" Peter nodded

"But how he made turned against you?" King Tariq asked them

"He enchanted her, with a necklace he gave her that same time"

The old King stood in silence. Now he knew why his son asked him to buy that gold necklace awhile ago.

"You mean a gold necklace with a gold heart in it?" he asked them, making Peter looked at Elsa with a surprised look on his face.

"How do you know that?" Elsa asked the old King.

"I bought that necklace. He wanted to give you a wedding gift and I bought it for him. I thought I was buying that necklace for you, and he wanted to harm you and that poor girl. How could I be so stupid?" the old King asked to himself looking down.

"My old friend you did what any father would do. Attempt to a son's quest. I would do exactly the same thing to my angel, actually I would anything she wants from me" Peter said looking at his precious princess, who was playing with her favourite toy know, sucking its ears.

"How did you know it was enchanted?"

"That comes the part where I had this plan of faking my death. We didn't know what Ahmed's plans were, so the only way was making friends with Rachel and made her believe we thought were against the Kings and Queens of Narnia. We couldn't do that as myself, so the only way that came into my head was faking my death and then come back as another person. Caspian and Maram helped me, along with the Professor and we did our plan. I faked my death and return and Ian, and to be closed to my wife Caspian had this brilliant idea to make me her personal body guard, and with that excuse I could sleep in her bedroom without anyone get suspicious" Peter said smiling and looked at his wife.

"How did she found out?" the old King asked him.

"You see my King, my husband thinks he can full me, but he can't. He actually did for a while but he forgot something that can identified him easily, especially when the person itself know every inch of his body" Elsa said giggling at looked at Peter, who rolled his eyes and shook his head. King Tariq looked at her and then to Peter not understanding what she was talking about. Peter thought his expression and spoke.

"When my siblings and I came here for the first, we had to fight the White Witch, Jadis, and ended the 100 years of winter and been crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia, like I'm sure your majesty knows the story"

The old King nodded

"Of course I know. Actually everyone in every country knows that wonderful story" the old man smiled.

"Yes, of course. Well during the battle with Jadis, she knocked me down and stabbed her sword on my right shoulder, leaving a scar on it. It's a very unique scar since I was wearing my protected chain underneath my armour and that make, when the sword got through my arm, it made a unique shape. And who already saw me with my shirt off knew about that scar. And that's how my smart wife discovered that Ian was in fact me" he smiled looking at her.

"And I guess she wasn't happy at all?" the old King laughed a little.

"Oh no. She was really mad" he nodded to him.

"Of course I was. I thought I had lost you forever with a baby on my own, and then I found out you were alive and close to me" she said smiling smacking his arms.

Peter rubbed the spot where she hit and looked at King Tariq

"Ouch. See what she did here? It was exactly the same thing she did when she found out I was Ian, but a lot harder" Peter said making the old King laughed for the first time.

After this time of good humour, the old King asked:

"Who else knows that you are alive?"

"My family and their respective boyfriend and girlfriends, and now you, my old friend, I wanted to tell you first before I show myself to my all kingdom"

"But if you tell your people, then the girl Rachel will know you are alive and will tell my son" King Tariq said with wide eyes.

"Not anymore, my King" Elsa said, holding Lara in her arms now, since the little Princess was getting sleepy, rubbing her eyes.

"What do mean?"

Elsa looked at Peter, who nodded at her.

"You see, my King, I started to make friends with Rachel and she started to trust me and believing me. So one night she had one of the secrets meetings and I went with her. I was in shocked when I saw your son there."

"Didn't he recognize you?" he asked him

"For a moment I thought he would and I was in big trouble. But he didn't, thank Aslan, and just like Rachel, he believed that I was on his side. I have told you a plan that I had in my head, the plan of kidnapping Elsa and the Princess, and with that he could have the rest of the Kings and Queens in his hands and he could ask anything. That's when he asked to Rachel if she still had the necklace he gave her and asked her not to take it off ever again. That's I knew that something was not right and it make it all clear that Rachel was under an enchantment." Peter continued.

"And how is everything now?"

"With you here and Tia back home, we were able, with her help, change the necklace for another one exactly like the one she had. And soon the Rachel we knew was coming back to normal. She doesn't remember anything, which is good" Elsa said rocking a sleeping Lara.

"And what are your plans now? I guess with me here, everything changed now" the old King asked

Peter looked at him and nodded.

"Yes. I'm sure your son, will challenged us into a duel. That was his original plan, and now with you here, Calormen belongs to him and he can do whatever he wants. But what he doesn't know that I'm alive. So when he thinks he will fight with one King, I will appear." He said.

"You know that we are a people of many superstitions and when my son and his army see you, they will run screaming, thinking you came from the underworld to take them." King Tariq said to him.

"We know that, and I'm sorry if we are touching your believes but it something we have to do to avoid deaths of innocent people" Peter said to him.

"And what will happen to my son? Are you going to kill him?" the old King asked him, making Peter looked at Elsa and then back to him.

"He made a lot of bad things: he tried to kill you and other terrible things that it can condemn him to a death sentence" Peter said to him.

"I understand, and you have all the right to do it, but as a father yourself, let me take care of that, please"

Peter sighed and looked at Elsa and then to Lara, who was sleeping in her mother's arms. He understood why King Tariq was feeling. After all Ahmed was his son, and he couldn't bare if something happened to his little angel.

"Let's do this, I will take him as a prisoner and then he can be judge in your Kingdom and by its laws" Peter said

"Thank you, your majesty" King Tariq smiled and grabbed his hands

"You're welcome, but if he does any hard move towards me or any of my people, I will have to act. I know you understand that, don't you?"

"Of course. You must do what you need to do if that happens"

"Okay then" Peter said and standing up he looked at Elsa to follow him. "I think you need to rest, after all you are not fully recovered. My family was thinking of coming here to see you too but we talked outside and we decided to leave that for another time. Have a rest my friend"

"Thank you. And thanks for the visited" the old King said resting his head on the pillow.

"See you later, my king" Elsa said and after Peter putt the wig back on they left room, leaving the King rest and they walked towards the tea room, where the rest of the family was waiting for them. Once they entered the room, they looked at them.

"So, how it went?" Caspian asked

"Pretty well" Peter said "He was in shocked of course, but he took well for someone who discovered the plans of his own son" he finished sitting down on the couch, next to Lucy, who rest her face on her brother's arm

"And what is going to happen next, Peter?" she asked looking up at him.

Peter smiled and wrapping his arm around her he said looking back at the others

"Now it's time to High King Peter returned from the dead"

"And when do you plan to do that?" Susan asked him

"Right after New Year. Let's wait until the festivities ended and then it's time to get to work and start our plan."

"I think you're right, because I'm sure Ahmed already starts his" Edmund said holding Emily closer to him. "But all I want for now is lunch, I'm starving"

"What a shocker" Peter said making everyone laughing and with that they all headed towards the dining room to have their lunch.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

The rest of day was spending in the Tea room, near by the fireplace, warming them, since outside was snowing again and as the centaurs warned them, a storm was approaching during the night. To prevent that, many heaters were light up to warm the castle, as long the fireplaces from the bedrooms.

Right now Peter was under the warm covers of his bed, reading a book, while Elsa came from Lara's bedroom, and taking her robe, she get under the covers and getting closer to her husband, she took the book from and putting it away.

"Can I know why you did that? I was reading" he asked, smirking.

"Well, now you're not" she replied back smiling.

"True. But do you want something from me tonight, my dearest wife?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

She smiled and got closer to him, stopping just mere millimeters from his lips. He put the book aside, and capturing her lips in a wild kiss. He easily rolled them over so he was on top, trapping her under him, taking advantage and kissing her neck, making her close her eyes and moan in pleasure and in a quick move she wrapped her leg around his waist, pushing him closer. He smiled in her neck, and rose to kiss her lips licking her lower lip for entrance. She allowed him, while she tugged at the rim of his shirt, lifting it and enjoying the pale flesh that was exposed to her. He groaned into the kiss, as her hands worked on his chest, his muscles pulsing to be touched again. Breaking the kiss, he rose to his knees, taking the shirt and dropping it on the floor, bending again, and kissing her one more time and hiking his hand up her nightdress, he started to rub her thigh. She drew a deep breath when he moved up, his hand stopping at her hipbone, and continued to her ribs. Soon her nightdress laws on the floor, accompanied by his trousers and the couple made love, their bodies were burning, as sweat drenched them both, while the snow and the wind outside started to fall and blow stronger.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

While the High King and his wife were enjoying themselves, the Just King was walking down corridor towards her girlfriend bedroom. In his pocket was the little blue velvet box with the engagement ring in it.

He stopped in front of the door of the bedroom and taking a deep breath he knocked, waiting for a while, until a few seconds later the door opened and Emily appeared, already ready for bedtime.

"Edmund, what are you doing at this time of night? Is something wrong?" she asked him worried.

"Everything is fine. I just need to talk to you. May I come in?" he said to her.

Emily held the robe in her hand, trying to hide her nightdress.

"I'm not properly dressed. Can it wait for tomorrow?" she said a little shy.

"It's important and it can't wait. Please?"

Thinking for a while, she nodded and step aside letting him in. Closing the door behind her, she tight the robe and looked at him.

"What is it that is so important?"

Edmund turned to face and taking a deep breath he held her hand in his. She was shocked to feel how cold they were.

"Your hands are so cold and you're shaking" she said "Are you sick?"

Edmund smiled and shook his head

"No, sweetheart, I'm okay. Please let me speak once and for all."

She nodded and looked at him. He seemed nervous and she never saw him like that.

Edmund took a deep breath and looking at her eyes he said:

"Emily, you're my entire life. Yeah we had our ups and downs but we solved them and now we're in this very strong relationship. I've never ever felt this way in any of the relationships I have been in. You make me so happy every day. I laugh a lot more and smile a lot more because of you. I have to say this but I'm so proud of you. I can't stop thank Aslan everyday cause he brought me and my family here, and because of that I had the chance to me you us. I love you so much Emily. I know I say that all the time, but I mean it. Without you I'm nothing."

Emily stood there, not knowing what to say. Then all the sudden, Edmund took a step back and taking a small blue box from his pocket, he got on one knee and opening the box he spoke the words she never thought she would here in her entire life.

"Emily, will you marry me?" he asked her.

Emily gasped and took her hands to her mouth and with tears now rolling down her cheeks, she looked at the beautiful white gold and blue diamond ring and smiling while she was crying at the same time she nodded. (**A/N: **picture on my profile channel)

"Yes Edmund. I will love marry you"

Smiling back, the Just King stood up and taking the ring he put it on her finger and pulled his now fiancé into a deep kiss. After a while, the new engaged couple pull back and Emily look at her left hand admiring the ring.

"Oh Edmund it's so beautiful. My family will be so shocked when we tell them. Do you think your family will be happy too?"

Edmund laughed a little and kissing her forehead he said

"Of course they will, they love you, just like I do."

Emily smiled back at him

"Do you think I will be a great Queen?"

"The best, besides don't worry, you have my sisters, Susan, Lucy and Elsa to help in anything you need"

They smiled and kissed one more time, letting the love speak on that kiss.

"I love you my future wife"

"I love you my future husband" and they kissed one more time.

After a few minutes they pulled apart

"Is getting late, and even if we are engaged, is not proper hours for a gentleman be in a lady's bedroom" she giggled when he huffed and looked at her.

"Do I have too?" he pouted

"Edmund Pevensie, you have all the time in the world for that when we get married" she laughed at him

"Of what?" he asked winking at her

"You know what I'm talking about. Boys will be boys, no matter what" she laughed and walking towards the door, she opened it

"Okay, okay. You're right. But when we get married, you better prepared yourself because we are going to have a lot of waking nights" he smiled leaning and kissing her again.

"Yes, but until that comes you will have to wait, mister" she smiled and with another kiss, they said their goodnights and Edmund left towards his bedroom with a big smile on his face. He was engaged and soon he would be a husband, something he never thought it could happen.

**A/N: So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Did you like Edmund's propose. If you want to see the ring, the link is on my channel. Now let's review, let's reach the 1400 reviews, can you do that? ;)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	65. Will you marry me?

**A/N: Hello everyone, so here it is another chapter for all of you. I want to thank for your wonderful reviews and patient for waiting for a chapter. I want to thank to my readers that keep reviewing this story. I'm very happy to read things like: i love this story, or you're an wonderful writer. That means so much to me. THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART.  
**

**Now answering to KesseGirl1 about Caspian and Liliandil: i just want to tell you that your questions will be answer in this chapter. Hope you and everyone like it.  
**

**Enjoy and keep reviewing. Let's reach the 1400 reviews and more ;)  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 63**

The next morning arrived with a really bad weather outside. The snow was still falling and the wind was blowing strongly, inviting everyone to stay inside their homes, next to fireplaces or even, since it was early morning, under the warm covers.

It was Boxing Day, and apart from the servants e guards, who already were working and making the round around the castle, the Royals and the two Ladies were still in their private bedrooms, under the warm of the bed covers. The one exception was King Caspian. Been a Telmarine, he never liked the winter. It was too cold for him. He always prefer the summer, the sun and the warm breeze of the summer wind blowing, and of course the summer nights he spent with his cousin, Elsa, and the Professor at the highest tower of the Telmarine Castle, watching the stars above them. Maybe it was because of that, he was always the last one arriving to the dining room for breakfast, since he never wanted to leave the warmest and the coziness of his bed and go to the cold and dark corridors of Cair Paravel.

But that morning he decided to be one of the first ones to leave the bed, even when the weather outside invited to stay in bed for a little longer. That morning he had something in his mind e planned for so long, and it was the perfect day to do it. Climbing down the stairs, he walked towards the kitchen, where the cookers and servants where already working for a couple hours, while other were just arriving and were taking their breakfast, before started another day of work, after the day off they had for Christmas Day.

When he opened the kitchen's door, everyone gasped at the site of their King, and while the servants who were sitting stood up, the cookers stopped working and everyone bow and curtsy to him, making Caspian smiled.

"Please, don't need to stand up or to stop doing your work."

Looking at each other all of them returned to their tasks, while the oldest servant, Adele, walked towards him and asked:

"My King, we didn't expect you at this time of hour. We didn't stop making the breakfast yet. We thought, since it's so cold outside and such a nasty storm, that you and the rest of the Royal Family would stay in their bedrooms for a little while."

Caspian smiled to the 67 year old woman in front o him.

"My dear Adele, relax. Nobody woke up yet. I'm the only one who is out of bed"

The old woman looked at the young King with wide eyes. She worked to the Royal Family for decades, and she knew Caspian since he was a baby and knew how much he hate walk out of bed during winter time. Even know, with 22 years old, he still acted like he did when he was a little kid. Caspian giggled knowing what she was thinking.

"I know, I shocked myself too dear Adele, but today I woke up and decided to do a little surprise to my girlfriend."

"Oh, I see. And what kind of surprise you are thinking and how may we help you" the old woman smiled this time.

"I was thinking if you could make a nice breakfast, with everything you could think off and I will take to her bedroom and eat there"

"I will make it myself, and it will be the best breakfast she would ever take since she was here" Adele smiled at the young King and turned to the cookers: "Come on, you heard His Majesty, let's prepare the breakfast for him and Lady Liliandil" and in seconds everyone started to work.

In less then 20 minutes, Caspian was walking towards Liliandil's bedroom, pushing a little car with the most delicious breakfast on it. With some help from the guards to climb the stairs with it, now he was getting closer to the bedroom door and when he reached it, he stopped and knocked, waiting for an answer from inside. After a few seconds he could hear a sweet voice coming from inside the bedroom:

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Caspian. I brought a surprise for you"

After a while, the door opened and Liliandil appear, still in her nightdress, with her long blonde hair falling across her chest. Once she saw Caspian and the car with the huge breakfast, she smiled and looked back up at him.

"Oh my, what is this?"

"Well, since it's your first Christmas in Narnia and the first we celebrate together, I thought we could eat breakfast just the two of us today. Will you let me come in, or should we stay here?"

"Of course, come in" she said stepping aside and let him in, closing the door behind her. "So what do we have for breakfast? I see you brought almost everything from the kitchen" she giggled while they sat in one of the small couches in there.

"As you see I asked for the best breakfast for us and the cooker made that. We have coffee, juice, bread, butter, toast, jam, eggs, bacon, cake, and fruit."

"And will we be able to eat all of that?" she asked smiling at him.

"We'll try. Hungry?" he asked her.

"Actually I am."

"Then what we are waiting for. Let's eat"

And smiling, they both started to eat tha wonderful and delicious breakfast. After 10 minutes, Caspian looked at her holding his cup of coffee and looked at her, with a big smile on his face. Liliandil looked at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him, blushing a little.

"I'm just thinking how lucky I am for having you here with me. When we left the Island, I was afraid we never see each other again. And with time, watching my cousin and Peter starting a family, especially when Lara was born, I thought many times if that would ever happen to me. If someday I would be a great father, just like Peter."

"And what do you think now?" she asked him

Caspian looked at her and put the cup on the table; he pulled into his lap and smiled:

"Now I know I will have a family soon, especially because I already found my future wife. The only question is: does she want to me my wife, my Queen?"

"Why don't you ask her and see what will be her answer?"

"Okay." He said looking at her "Liliandil, will you be my wife and the future mother of my children?"

Liliandil smiled with teary eyes and combing his hair in her fingers she said:

"Yes Caspian, I will love to be your wife"

Caspian smiled and pulling her towards him, they kissed deeply; let the happiness they were feeling speak through that kiss. After a while they pulled away and Caspian put his hand on his left pocket of his pants and took of a beautiful white gold ring with a halo diamond on top. Liliandil gasped when she saw the ring in his hand. (**A/N: **Picture in my profile)

"Caspian, its beautiful" she looked at him with wide eyes.

"It belonged to my mother when my father proposed to her. Now it will be yours" he smiled and put the ring in her finger, making Liliandil look at it.

"I will take care of it with all my heart. I promise"

"I know you will." He smiled at her.

"I can't wait to tell the others, especially to Susan and Elsa, especially her"

Caspian looked at her.

"Why them? Especially to my cousin?"

"Because your cousin is the only married woman here, and I'm sure she can help me with everything, especially who made her beautiful dress. Oh Caspian, she showed me her wedding dress, it's so beautiful. I bet she looked gorgeous in it"

Caspian smiled and a flash of Elsa in her wedding dress came into his mind.

"That you are right. She looked stunning in it, like I know you will too. My cousin has a good taste when the subject is clothes, like Susan has for planning things. You will be in good hands, trust me. Now how about we finish this wonderful breakfast, get dressed in some really warm clothes and since it stopped snowing now, we get the others and go outside play in the snow."

Liliandil looked at him stunned.

"I thought you hate snow and cold!?"

"Who said that to you?" he asked her

"Elsa and the others too"

"Well I'm not a big fan of winter and snow, but since I heard the other day you never played with snow, I will do that sacrifice, just for you" he smiled, making her laughed a bit.

"Oh, so let me thank you for that" she said and they both kissed once again, before finished the breakfast.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

In another bedroom, Peter was laying on his back. His breath was coming back to normal and apart from some strands of his hair that were still wet with sweat, his body was dry now. Elsa was laying on her stomach, with her face facing her husband, with both arms under the pillow and just like him, she also had a smile on her face. They both just made love while outside the snow had stopped falling, and now they were resting their bodies, before their daughter could wake up.

For the couple months they both were trying to have another child and until now nothing happened. Elsa already talked to Maria about if there was something to help her get pregnant, and the advice she gave to her was, let nature take its way and just relax and not think of that all the time, because been nervous and anxious probably were why she didn't get pregnant yet. So she told her for her and Peter made love anytime they want, if they want to do in a specific time then do what their bodies were begging and enjoy the moment they were sharing and soon the pregnancy would happen when they last expect. So since that day, they decided to follow Maria's advice and anytime they wanted to made love they just do it. Like they did two weeks ago in one of the studies, on top of the desk, that by then was full of papers which Peter throw on the floor, not caring at the time if it would be spread all over the floor. He was remember that when Elsa's voice brought him back to his bedroom.

"Sweetheart, why are you smiling?" she asked when she saw a smiling forming on his lips.

He looked at her, and rolling to his left, he kissed her left shoulder and started rubbing her back, feeling the smooth of her skin under his right palm.

"I was thinking our little rendezvous a few weeks ago in one of studies, remember?" he giggled kissing her back, making her laughed a bit.

"Of course I remember. I could I forget that amazing moment. Luckily we didn't get caught. Do you imagine if someone decided to enter in the room and see us doing it?"

Peter started to laugh.

"That would be funny" he said still laughing.

"No it would. It would be embarrassed. Next time that you really want some fun, I prefer walk a little longer and doing it here, in our bedroom, then in the nearest room." She said smiling too.

"Like you didn't enjoy it" he said making her turn on her back and tickling her sides, making her laughed.

"No, please Peter stop. You know I have a lot of tickles, especially there" she said laughing even more.

"Okay, I'll stop. But only if you kiss me"

"Sure. Come here, my King" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her and both kissed very deeply.

Soon the kisses become deeper, and Peter started to kiss her neck, making closed her eyes.

"Peter, please, not again. I need some time out" she smiled, but he started to kiss her shoulder, like he didn't care what she just said, when all the sudden, the door burst open.

"Peter, she said yes. I'm engage… Ups!" Edmund said when he saw all the sudden Elsa disappeared under the covers and Peter get off of her and sat down quickly, making sure he was all covered.

"Sorry, I see I came at the wrong time" Edmund said again.

"You think?" Peter folded his arms and rested his back against the headboard of the bed and looked at his brother. "Don't you knock?"

"I'm sorry, I was so eager to tell you, that I didn't think"

Peter smiled and looked at his brother.

"Congratulations Ed."

"Thanks"

All the sudden Caspian appeared with a big smiled on his face.

"Good, you are already awake. I have something to tell you. Where is my cousin?" he asked looking at the bed.

"I'm here" Elsa said appearing under the covers, grabbing it above her chest, making sure she was all covered.

"Why were you hiding under the covers?"

"Why? I can thank to Edmund for that" she said getting closer to her husband, who wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Caspian looked at Edmund and then back to his cousin, when realization appeared on his face, when he finally took a good look to Peter and Elsa.

"Oh I see Edmund came in the wrong time."

"Very funny, Caspian. It's not my fault that they doing it all the time." Edmund look at his friend.

"Oh really? Now that you're engaged, just wait until you get marry and after your wedding night, you will understand why we doing it all the time, like you said" Peter said to his brother.

Caspian looked at Edmund with wide eyes.

"Wait, you are engaged? When did that happen?"

"Last night, before I went to bed I decided to propose to Emily. Why?"

"Today is the day of big announcements because I'm here to say that I'm also engaged"

"What?" Elsa, Peter and Edmund said at the same time.

"Wait, you're engaged? Since when?" Elsa asked her cousin.

"Remember the ring that belonged to my mother?" he asked her

Elsa smiled. She knew how much that ring mean to her cousin and that he always told her when he found the right girl, he would give that ring to her when he propose.

"Of course I remember. It's a beautiful ring. I bet Liliandil loved it" she said to him.

"Yes she did. She loved and she can't wait to talk to you about her wedding dress. She wants to know where and who made yours. She loved yours"

"I will be delighted to help her and Emily. I bet they will make beautiful brides"

"When will be the big event? We have Susan's wedding in June 21st" Peter said to them.

Edmund and Caspian looked at each other and then back to them.

"Well" Edmund started "We want to marry after all of this ending, and I want to marry soon, we were thinking in April, the first week. It's already warm and its spring, with all the flowers. Emily wants to marry in the Apple garden and I agreed"

"Oh Edmund, that's a wonderful idea. The Apple garden looks beautiful during spring time" Elsa smiled agreeing with him. "And you?" she looked to her cousin.

"Liliandil wants to marry in August, the month when we met"

"That's beautiful. So it's saddle then. We need to get start it since we have three weddings with two months apart from each other."

"But before that, I'm also here to ask if you don't want to go outside a little and play in the snow. Liliandil never did that before and she's so excited" Caspian smiled.

"Sure. Give us time to get dress and get Lara ready. I want her to play too, it's her first time too" Peter smiled looking at Elsa, who smiled back.

"Okay. We just leave and let you two get ready" Caspian said and him and Edmund left the room, closing the door behind them, leaving Peter looked at Elsa and in a quick move he got on top of her trapping her underneath his body.

"Peter what are you doing?" she smiled at him.

"Well we were interrupted remember?" he winked at her

"We need to get ready, get Lara ready and eat breakfast before we get late" she said smiling.

"Well it's not my fault" he said leaning down and kissing her neck making close her eyes.

"I…" she started but could remember what she was saying with his lips on her neck.

"Come on, you know I can be quick. Let's make a little brother or sister to our little princess"

"You have 15 minutes" she laughed.

"10" he laughed and pulled the covers on top of them covering both of them.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? You know what to do, tell me in your reviews, Remember that the ring picture is in my profile. Go check it.**

**Love ya all ;)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	66. Love and Family!

**A/N: Hello everyone. This week I don't have college because it's Carnival here, so I decided to update for you. Hope you like it. **

**First I want to thank my reviewers: All the Guests, Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER, dream lighting, anniecarrots1, MCH, KesseGirl1, soulsistersinaslan and Hella Monetza for their wonderful reviews. Hope this story will continue to like you and you keep reading it ****.**

**Second since it past a while since this story past, so I think it's time to update the characters ages and birthday. Since in the first chapter was on June 21****st**** and now its December 26****th (****a year and half later), these are their ages and birthdays from the oldest to the youngest:**

**Caspian: August 20th - 22 years old**

**Peter: April 27th - 21 years old**

**Liliandil: May 13****th**** – 21 years old**

**Elsa: September 19th - 21 years old**

**Zach: October 26****th**** – 20 years old**

**Susan: December 16th - 20 years old**

**Edmund: September 5th - 18 years old**

**Emily: February 19****th**** – 17 years old**

**Lucy: July 9th - 15 years old**

**Lara: March 9****th**** – Almost 10 months.**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 64**

It was almost 9 am and in the High bedroom, Elsa was combing her hair after a warm and nice bath, while Peter was sitting on the bed putting his boots on.

"I told you we couldn't get late. Did you look at the time? It's almost 9am, by now I bet Susan is climbing the walls right now" she said turning around and looking at Peter, who stood up and put his necklace with the half golden heart, the present Elsa gave to him last Christmas. Elsa had the other half heart on her necklace. Peter never took the necklace off, expect when he and Elsa made love. That was the only time he takes the necklace off and put on his nightstand.

"It's my fault you are so delicious that I don't want to get off of you" he laughed and walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him kissing her neck.

"Peter, that's enough. What's wrong with you today?" she asked him smiling at him.

"First, I'm exciting because I know soon I'm going to be a father and all I want is to have many children with you" he smiled kissing her on the lips.

"Wait, MANY children! How many do you want?"

"I was thinking 5" he looked at her after thinking for a few seconds.

Elsa looked at him with wide eyes.

"5 children! What do you think I am a fabric of making babies?"

Peter laughed for a while.

"Okay, maybe it's too much. How about 4?"

"3 for now" she smiled and he nodded agreeing with her.

"Okay. 3 but that doesn't mean a forth can appear in the future"

"Okay. But until that happen we need to make the second, and we need to take our first that by now is wondering where my daddy and mummy are" she giggled, stepping back from him and walking towards their daughter bedroom, who was already sitting on her crib, holding her mouse. The first moment she saw her mother a big smile appeared on her little face showing the small teeth that were already emerging.

"Hello my little angel. Already awake uh?" she said smiling, walking towards de crib and picking her in her arms. "How about we take care of you so we can play in the snow for the first time? Do like that idea?" she asked kissing her daughter's forehead.

Lara looked at her with her big blue eyes, just like her father.

"Mama" she said smiling at her.

"That's right, I'm your mama, and I love you very much sweetheart" she hugged her and she started to change Lara into some warm clothes, making sure she was well warm for been outside in the snow.

After the almost 10 months princess was ready, Elsa picked her up and walked into her bedroom, where Peter was ready, putting his sword on his waist.

"Peter, are you going out dressing like that?" she asked him looking at his clothes. He was no longer wearing Ian's clothes, but he was dress like himself, with his normal clothes, with no wig on it his head and with his sword Rhindon on his waist.

Peter looked at him and then to his wife.

"Like what?"

"Like yourself. Like Peter Pevensie. Remember that only a few people know you are alive. The rest of the Castle staff doesn't know. If they see you wondering around Cair Paravel, dressing as Peter, they will freak out and think this place is hunted and can run and tell to the all village they saw you. And our plan can be ruined" she said looking at him.

"I know, but I'm sick of being Ian. I had enough sweetheart." He sighed.

"I understand and I feel the same." She said walking towards him with their daughter in her arms. "So what do you plan to do?"

Peter looked at her after thinking for a while.

"We can call the servants and guards and reunite everyone in the Throne Room and show myself to them and explain everything. Everyone who works here lives here too. So we can keep this inside the Cair Paravel gates. Besides I trust them, if we tell no tell anything about this, they will obey."

"And what about the Lords of the Council and the village?" she asked him.

"Like I said before, we will wait after New Years. And I was thinking that we can tell Glenstorm to warn his sons and the people who stayed on the Telmarine Castle about me too. They also need to know everything."

"I agree." She said looking at him. "So should we go to the Tea room and ask them to gather everyone in the Throne Room?"

"Yes we should" he smiled leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

"Then let's go because I want my husband back" Elsa giggled and they left the bedroom heading towards the Tea room, where everyone was, including Caspian and Liliandil, who was smiling showing her engagement ring to Lucy and Emily, who also was showing her engagement ring. The first moment they opened the door and entered in the room, everyone stopped talking and looked at Peter with wide eyes.

"Peter where is your wig?" Lucy asked her older brother. "People will recognize you if you walk around like yourself."

"That's okay Lucy, I want that to happen" he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Lucy looked at him

"I don't get it. What do you mean you want that to happen?" she frowned.

Peter looked at Caspian

"Caspian, can you gather all the guards and the staff and tell them to go to the Throne Room, please?"

"Why do you want that Pete?" Edmund asked looking at him. "Are you going to show yourself?"

Peter looked at him and nodded.

"But I thought you said to wait until New Years?"

"I know and I still mean that. I just want to walk inside my castle as me again. I talked to Elsa this morning and she agreed with me. I will reveal myself only to the guards and staff and with that I can be me inside the Cair Paravel gates. Not outside"

Everyone looked at each other.

"What about the Lords and the village?" Lucy asked this time.

"That, like I just said, it will happen after the festivities of the New Year." He said to her and looked back at Caspian "Can you do that right now? Gather everyone there"

"Sure, I'll do that right away" Caspian said and left the room.

Lucy got up and hugged her older brother, wrapping her arms around him.

"Finally I can to this again without hiding from everyone" she said, making Peter smiled and hugged her too.

"Yes Lu, you can, and I can be that protected brother and scared the boys at the parties too, with my sword"

Lucy looked at him

"You know what; I think you should continue as Ian for a little longer. Don't you think everyone?" she said letting him go making everyone laughing.

"You wish missy. Your brother is back, so you better behave yourself" he smiled tipping the tip of her nose, making Lucy rolled her eyes and sat back on her chair.

"I always behave myself. I'm the mature one in the family, remember?"

"And the cocky one too" Edmund said.

"No, I leave that to you." She said taking a bit on her toast.

Everyone laughed when Elsa looked at the table and notice that someone was missing.

"Where is Susan? She's not here yet!" she asked surprised, since Susan was always the first one to arrive for breakfast.

"We asked the same thing when we arrived here and we didn't see her." Emily said.

"Do you think she's okay?" Liliandil asked looking at them.

Elsa looked around and also noticed that another person was missing.

"I think I would see what happen?" Peter said and stood up but she grabbed his arm.

"No, I'll go" she said standing up and passing him Lara, who was eating a piece of bread.

"Why can't I go?"

"Because I'm a woman and you don't know why she's not here. Maybe it's a women thing. So I'll go. I'll be right back" and before anyone could ask more questions, she left room heading towards Susan's bedroom, praying for her suspicions were wrong.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

In the Gentle Queen bedroom, Susan was still under the covers. Normally she was one of the first persons to get out of bed, but that morning she was still in bed.

"You know, by now, your family is wondering where are you" a male voice came to her right and she looked back at her fiancé, Prince Zachary from Archenland.

"I know, and I think we need to worry before they decided to check on me and see you here, in my bed." She giggled

"I think we should. I don't want to think the face of High King Peter coming into your bedroom and see me here." He said with a worried look, when the image of Peter with his sword on his hand came into his head.

"Me neither." She said looking at his pale face.

They were about to kiss when all the sudden a knock on the door make them jump in bed.

"Susan, are you there? You were not in the Tea Room for breakfast. Is everything okay?" Elsa said from the other side of the door.

Susan and Zach looked at each other.

"We are in a big trouble" he said to her "What were are going to do now? She can't see me here, like this" he point to himself. "If she sees me here she will found we… and I'm sure she will tell your brother and I'm dead before we get married"

"Susan? Susan what is going on in there? I'm going in" Elsa said

Susan looked at the door

"Wait Elsa don't…" she started to say but it was too late. In a few seconds Elsa entered in the room and couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her. In bed with Susan was Zach and by the way they were covering themselves, she knew they were not wearing any clothes, meaning they had done something that she knew if her husband found out about that, there will be no wedding in the future for them.

"By Aslan, what is he doing here" she said closing her door behind her before someone could see what was going on in there.

Susan looked at her sister in law and gave her a shy smile.

"Well you are married, so I'm sure you already figure it out what was going on here when you opened the door"

"Yes I'm sure I did thank you very much" Elsa said with her hand on her hips. "You got lucky it was me and not Peter. He wanted to come see why you weren't there, but I get I have a sixth sense and when I didn't see Zach, I had a gut feeling you were not alone. I guess I was right" she said looking at Prince.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disrespect any of your family. It was our first time, I swear" he said to her and then looked at Susan.

"Come on Elsa, don't tell you and Peter never did before you get married" she asked her.

"Actually, no. My first time was on my wedding night, with your brother as my husband."

Susan and Zach looked at each other. In a way they were start to feel ashamed for what they did the night before.

Elsa saw that on their faces and sighed.

"Look I don't blame you. It's a very pleasing thing to do, especially when you are in love. I just hope you two were careful, and I think you know what I'm saying, because a big belly will definitely show what you did last night" she looked at Susan.

"Oh no, you can relax. We were careful. I don't want to married pregnant" she said nodding and looked at Zach.

"Yes, we can guarantee. We were very careful. The last thing I want is your husband run at me with his sword in his hand." He said swallow and rubbing his neck, making Elsa giggled at the scene.

"You and your hormones. You got lucky today. Please make sure you lock the door next time." She said shaking her head and walked towards the door. "Oh and get ready. Peter will show himself with the castle guards and staff after breakfast"

Susan sat in bed and looked at Elsa with wide eyes

"Today? Why?"

"I think he's tiered of been Ian and want to walk as Peter again. But it will only inside the Castle gates, for now."

"Oh, okay. We will be there in a few minutes. And Elsa"

"Yes" she said looking at her

"Thanks for helping us" Susan smiled.

Elsa giggled and nodded.

"You're welcome. Now get ready" she said before leaving and closing the door behind her, leaving Susan and Zach getting ready for breakfast.

Elsa entered the Tea Room after a few minutes and sat on her chair.

"So where is Susan?" Peter asked her.

"She will be here in a few minutes. She had a headache, so she decided to stay in bed for a little while. Zach gave her the medicine and he was taking care of her"

Peter eyes wide

"Zach is with my sister, in her bedroom, alone"

"Peter, stop it. He was taking care of her. Proving to you he really cares about her." she said looking at her husband.

"Yes Pete, relax. Do you think he is stupid enough to bed Susan before their wedding especially under our noses?" Edmund said rolling his eyes, making Elsa almost shocked with a piece of toast.

The door opened and Caspian walked in.

"Peter, everyone is gathered in the Throne Room. Should we?" he asked looking at his best friend.

"Yes" he said standing up "Let's go" and everyone left the Tea Room, heading towards the Throne Room, meeting Susan and Zach along the way.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. Let's reach the almost 1450 ;)**

**Love ya all **

**HighQueenP**


	67. Author's Note: Review and Challenge

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm sorry if you think this is a Chapter, but I just an a idea. As you see Lucy is the only one who is not in love yet, and it's not fair for her, so I need to find someone for her, but with so much going on I need help from you. So I'm open to any ideas about Lucy's future boyfriend: His name, where hes come from, his age, and looks. The perfect character, it will be in the story and I will credit the owner for that.**

**So let's start that ideas and give it to 'S FORGET ABOUT THE IDEA, HE ALREADY SAID SORRY AND IT'S FINAL. OKAY. NOW LET'S GIVE ME IDEAS FOR LUCY'S LOVE INTEREST.  
**

**Love ya all**

**HighQueenP**

**P.S- By the way I'm already working on the next chapter and sorry one more time for make you think this is a chapter but i really had to tell this. And Conor wants to say sorry for everything. Conor, i'm not mad at you, don't worry, you just were annoying, but that's okay. and i will love to read your reviews about the chapters. You said sorry, I forgive, Now let's forget and move on okay :) and please stop reviewing this chapter. I got it okay :)  
**


	68. Fun in the snow!

**A/N: Hello everyone, there is it another Chapter. Hope you all like this chapter. I want to thank first for all the wonderful reviewers: Guest, Guest, KatrineLaclyon, Conor Larkin, KesseGirl1, Strawberrygold, Bubbles, Guest, Hella Monetza, Guest, Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER, anniecarrost1, Guest, Guest, Guest, soulsistersinaslan, Guest, Guest, Guest and dream lighting for their wonderful reviews.**

**Second I want to thank for the idea you all had for Lucy's love interest and I want to say I already choose one, and want to thank KesseGirl1 for that. That character will enter in the story soon.**

**Now, let's stop talking and hope you enjoying.**

**P.S- Someone asked me if I'm a boy or a girl. Well is my username is HighQueen, then it was really weird if I was a boy, don't you think :)**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 65**

Everyone was gathered inside the Throne Room, whispering at each other, wondering why all the sudden King Caspian, came in the early morning of Boxing Day, asking to gathered everyone in the Throne Room, not explaining why he was asking them that.

Everyone was talking when all the sudden the door burst open and the Kings and Queens, along with their love ones, came into de Room and after they climb the stairs towards the thrones, they stood there, facing the small crowd of staff and guards, who were looking at them with a question looks on their faces.

"Your Majesty is everything okay?" Glenstorm asked Caspian, who was standing there watching them.

"Are we in some trouble?" a young maid asked with a little fear on her tone of voice.

"I didn't do anything" Trumpkin said immediately, causing everyone whispering and causing a little noise in the room, making Caspian raise his voice, so he could be heard above the talking.

"Excuse me, everyone" he said making everyone stop talking and the room stayed silence, waiting for him to talk. After he looked back to his family and taking a deep breath, he decided to tell everyone the reason why they were all there.

"Thank you. No one is in trouble and everything okay, for now." He paused for a while, before he continued. "I asked you to gathered here because is time for all of you to know something. Something that I, my family and some very closer friends know for a long time, and now it's for you, who worked inside this castle grounds know too."

Everyone looked at each other, not understanding what their King was talking about.

"What are you talking about, your majesty?" a guard asked.

Elsa stepped aside and looked at them.

"I think you better see for yourself. But I want to tell you right now that, what you will about to see is not a ghost or something like that. It's real and I would you to not scream or talk loud. Just listen what he has to say. Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay. Thank you" she said, and with that she climbed down the few stairs and head to the double doors at the end of the Room and opened. And who came inside the room, made everyone gasped and whispers fill the room once again.

There, at the entrance, stood High King Peter the Magnificent himself. As he started walking towards the thrones and to his family, he could feel the eyes on him and the voices as he passed by them.

"He's that really him?"

"I can't be real."

"I thought he was dead!"

"What is happening here?"

Were most of the questions that everyone made to each other. When Peter got at the top of the stairs and smiled to his family.

"They are all yours sweetheart" Elsa said to him.

"Wish me luck" he said kissing her and taking a deep breath, he turn around and looked at the crowd in front of him. Everyone was still whispering and gasping.

"Please can I speak now? I would like silence so you can hear what I have to say" he said to them and little by little the room stayed quiet.

"Thank you. First I would like to clear that it is me and I'm all real"

"But how is that possible?" a young boy asked

"Yes, we saw you been buried" the sister of the young boy said, making everyone agreed and nod their heads.

"Well we didn't actually saw his body, we only saw his coffin been buried" Trumpkin said and everyone looked at him and then to Peter.

"You are right, my friend. What you saw was an empty coffin. Nobody knew I was alive, except Caspian, Professor Cornelius and Maram. The rest of everyone else thought I was really that, just like you until a few minutes ago"

"But how and why, your majesty?" Glenstorm spoke in his deep voice, making Peter looked at him and sighed

"If you let me explain I will tell you everything, well the most important parts of it."

Everyone nod and taking a deep breath, Peter started to tell everyone why and the reason behind his fake dead. They all listen until the end, nodding and gasping and whispering from time to time.

"I'm sorry, if I had to lie to you, but now that you the reason behind all of this, the only think I can ask for is for all of you forgive me. But I had to do it, not only for my family but for my kingdom, and that includes all of you, here and outside of this castle grounds." Peter said looking at them, waiting for their reaction and what they had to say about that.

"Your majesty, you don't need to apologize for anything" Adele, the old maid decided to speak "You did what we all knew you would do in situations like this. We always heard from books and stories that you were a great High King, and with that, we had that prove. And I believe I can speak for everyone, since I'm the oldest staff here, that we are proud for having you and the rest of their majesties as our rulers" she said finished making everyone nod and Peter smiled at the old lady.

"Thank you very much for your words Adele. That means a lot, for real"

"There is going to be a war?" a stable man asked

Peter looked at Caspian and Edmund and then to that man.

"Not if I can stop, that's why I need to ask you a big favour from all of you. The people in village don't know that I'm alive yet, and I don't want them to find out, until the New Year festivities pass by. So I hope I can trust you and ask for not telling anyone about this. For them outside the iron gates, the High King is still dead. If anyone outside knows I'm alive before the right time, Ahmed can found out and my plan can be ruined."

Everyone looked at each other and then nodding their heads, they all said:

"Don't worry Your Majesty. Your secret dies here with us."

"Thank you. Now you can return to you duties." He said and everyone left the Throne Room with smiles on their faces, glad that their High King was alive and they felt safe again knowing the all Royal Family was together again.

The centaurs leading my Glenstorm and Trumpkin walked towards them.

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you, but less people knew about this, the better"

"Don't worry my King, you did what you had to do, besides as centaurs, we watched the stars every night and we knew that you were alive" he said smiling.

"How you knew that?" Susan asked him

"Because His Majesty star was still bright and didn't disappear from the skies"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Elsa asked

Glenstorm looked at her

"Because we decided to wait for his majesty revelation. We thought that like you said my king, less people knew the better. Besides we didn't know the reasons but he had a clue it was for our safety."

"There will be a war in the future?" Lucy couldn't help but asked him.

"My Queen, the skies don't indicating a war soon, but there could be bad times in the future. War can come but only depends on your actions"

"Oh" the young queen said looking at her family. "What is that means" she whispered, making everyone giggled.

"Means that we are the only ones between making war or peace" Liliandil said smiling at her.

"Let's hope peace is the one that will win, in this case" Caspian agreed.

"Glenstorm, everyone in Telmarine Castle needs to know, and I want them to know now, so I guess you can make that happen, and I believe it's between them either." Peter said to them

"Don't worry, we will do that right away" he said bowing and left with the rest of the centaurs.

"Good to have you back" Trumpkin said leaving behind them.

"That is a little cold to say" Emily said wide eyes looking at Edmund.

"Trust me; he's very happy to see Peter"

"Our D.L.F is not a very hug and kiss type of guy" Lucy said laughing a bit.

"You mean Dwarf" Elsa said making everyone laughed.

"So, anyone wants to have fun in the snow before lunch?" Caspian said rubbing his hands.

"Of course" Susan said

"But first, let's put some warm clothes, especially Lara. She needs to put some gloves and warm bonnet to cover her head and ears" Elsa said holding her daughter.

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's go" Peter smiled and they all left, getting ready for a good time playing in the snow.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

They all stood in the Apple Garden that by this time of the year, was all white because of the snow, giving a beautiful touch to the garden. The four Pevensies along with Zach where the only ones who were loving the idea of playing in the snow. Caspian, Elsa and Emily, been Telmarines, they always prefer summer then winter. Liliandil didn't know if she loved or not, since it was the first time she actually saw snow. Right now, while the others were already playing in the snow, the Telmarine part of the family were standing at the entrance, watching them.

"You know what, I think it was a bad idea. I'll go wait inside the castle for you" Caspian said turning around, ready to leave, when Lucy run towards and grabbed his arm.

"Come on Caspian! Snow is fun!" whined Lucy, pushing him to join them.

"Yes Caspian snow is fun. See, even your niece is enjoying and she's only a baby" Peter said smiling to his daughter, who was smiling, looking around. Right now Elsa decided to join her husband and putted on the ground, she grabbed her little hands and helped her to stand up on her little feet. The Princess giggled, looking around, seeing the world from that high.

"Telmarines don't like cold" said Caspian.

"Then put a coat" Lucy replied.

"Besides it was your idea to come and play in the snow, remember?" Peter said looking at him.

"Well I change my mind. Besides I wanted to show Liliandil snow, and now she saw it, so we can return back inside" Caspian said trying to return back to the castle.

"Oh, no you don't. You will stay here and play with us and you will see that winter is fun too" Lucy said not letting him leave.

"What's with you today, you weren't that excited last winter" said Caspian looking to the Valiant Queen.

"Well last winter we couldn't play because Elsa was pregnant with Lara and it's not fun without the all family" said Lucy, looking up at Caspian.

"What can we possibly do in the snow? It's cold and wet" he asked.

Everyone looked at him

"Caspian, you've got to be joking me" said Edmund, unbelievingly.

"I've already told you, Telmarines don't like snow, and when we were a kids, Elsa and I were forbidden to go outside the castle during winter" he said.

"Why?" Susan asked him, not imagine been inside the all winter without at least playing one time in the snow.

"They were scared we get some cold or flu. Especially Caspian, since he was the next in line for the Telmarine Throne. That's why we don't like winter very much. But I admit, I am loving the moment. Is not that bad, Caspian." Elsa said looking at her cousin. Caspian sighed and went to retrieve his warmest coat and thicker boots, and join the rest of his family.

"Finally" shouted Lucy when Caspian appeared and joined them. Peter and Elsa where helping the little Princess stand up, who was being very eager to grab the white snow at her feet. Edmund was with Emily, showing her how to make a snow man. The young girl was very exciting, wanting to know what kind of games they could do in the snow. Right next to them, Susan and Zach were showing Liliandil out to make snow angel. The blue star was laughing when Zach stood up all white.

"So, do we stay standing in the snow all day?" asked Caspian.

Peter smiled, looking at something behind his back.

"What is it?" He asked him and turned to see what it was and a snowball hitting him right in the face. Lucy giggled and grabbed some more snow.

"Oh I see what you want to do" he said, grabbing some snow himself.

"Snowball fight!" yelled Edmund, grabbing a handful of snow and trying to look for a place to cover.

Elsa stood inside holding Lara in her arms watching the scene in front of her, laughing:

Susan was siding with Zach, while Caspian and Liliandil were siding with each other. Peter joined Lucy's side and Emily decided to join Elsa and the Princess watching the fight. See he was alone he yelled

"Hey that's not fair, I don't have a team!"

"We are not doing teams!" yelled Peter, while he was throwing a round white snowball in Caspian's head. The Telmarine King cringed and a second after he aimed his next ball at him.

Elsa was laughing a lot at the battle in front of her.

Edmund, was always the fastest runner of the family, so he was able to dodge most of the snow aimed at him, but somehow Lucy seemed to know exactly when to get him. Taking an opportunity, while Peter took a break and decided to go to his wife and daughter, to see how were they, Edmund tiptoe behind him, and shoved a quite big quantity of snow down his collar. Peter eyes wide open when he felt the cold snow down is back and started squirming and yelling to get the snow out of his robes.

"Cold, cold. Get it out" he said while he was jumping around, while Edmund laughed hard, watching his brother.

Once he could get out all the snow, Peter looked at his brother, who was still laughing at the scene

"You are so dead, Edmund" bellowed Peter, and started to chasing him all around.

Caspian looked at Zach and with a nod they both joined the chasing too, and managed to trip Edmund, making a call for everyone to attack him.

"Come on we got him" Zach yelled and all the sudden, snow balls were falling on top of him, making him all covered in white.

"NOOO!" yelled Ed while everyone laughed at him.

"Payback time" Peter laughed too.

They stood there for an hour, playing in the snow, making snow men and snow angels, until Edmund's stomach started too growled, indicating it was lunch time.

"By the sound of that, I think it's time for get inside, take off those wet clothes and have lunch" Elsa said looking at them.

"Do we have too?" Lucy pouted at her.

"Yes, we do. Besides your lips are starting to get blue. You don't want to catch a cold and staying inside the castle and not playing more time in the snow. Do you?"

"No" she said all the sudden and followed the rest of her family.

They all returned inside, to get their clothes off and get ready for a warm lunch.

"So, Caspian, did you enjoy the snowball war?" asked Lucy, while they were heading to their own bedrooms to change clothes.

"It was really nice, I must admit, winter does seem funnier that way" Caspian said smiling at the young Queen.

"I told you it was fun."

"Yes, and next time, we will ice skating too." Susan said to him, stopping in front of her bedroom door.

"Ice skating?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Relax" Peter giggled taping his shoulder "You will have fun. Trust me"

"Oh it will be. I can't wait for watching you ice skating. I wish I have a camera to record the moment" Edmund laughed, imagined the scene in his head.

"A camera? What is that?" Emily asked looking at her fiancé.

"I will explain later." He said kissing her on the lips "After I have lunch. I'm starving" he finished.

"What a surprise, right Edmund" Elsa giggled.

"See you in a few minutes" Peter said and everyone entered in their own bedrooms, happy for the fun moment they all had as family.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me on your reviews. Let's reach the 1500 ;)**

**Love ya all :)**

**HighQueenP**


	69. Cakes and Plans

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm glad I was able to update sooner then the usual. Actually this is the longer chapter I ever wrote, compare to the others I wrote for this story. I really hope you all like. I want to thank for all my wonderful reviewers: All the Guests, Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER, KatrineLaclyon, Conor (don't need to review all the time, just once is enough ;)), Arwin Fred, Bubbles, All For Jesus, anniecarrost1, KesseGirl1, dream lighting and soulsistersinaslan for that amazing reviews.**

**I want to make this chapter a little more familiar, a pause for the tension will come in the future, so probably the next few chapters will be more relaxing before the big time arrived. **

**Hope you all like it. Enjoy.**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 66**

The next day arrived, cloudier and colder then the day before, which made the Telmarine side, mostly Caspian, grumpier as usually. In a way, Elsa and Emily already were more adapted to the cold and to the winter, but Caspian still didn't like to wake up early in the morning when it was so cold outside the warm covers of his bed.

It started to snow badly outside and the three Kings and the Archenland Prince were locked in the kitchen, since the four of them, mainly Edmund, had the brilliant idea to make a cake for dinner's desert, and since the others didn't have anything to do by now, they all agreed and went to the kitchen, that at that time was empty.

They all put the ingredients on top of the table and right now they were looking at it, like waiting for some kind of magic, that it make all mix together and form a cake in front of them.

"So we have: flour, eggs, milk, sugar and some other ingredients I don't know what do to with them, here on the table" Caspian said looking at the three men next to him.

"Right" said Zach, who never took the eyes from the ingredients wondering how those things would form a cake in the end.

"So what do we do with these?" asked Caspian making the others looked at him like he would just make a stupid question.

"What do you think, Caspian? We mix everything, of course" Edmund said like it was the most obvious thing to do.

"Don't be silly, Ed. Mum didn't do it like that" said Peter.

The other three looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, really? Then how do you expect to make a cake. By magic?" Caspian looked at him with an expression 'Are you stupid' on his face.

"To be honest, magic would help us a lot right now" Zach said shyly, still not knowing why on earth he agreed with the three Kings to help them doing a cake.

"So…" Edmund asked, looking at Peter.

"Why are you looking at me?" Peter asked. "You were the one who had the idea of making a cake! So you should be the one who should tell us what to do"

"But I'm the youngest. I'm not allowed to work in the kitchen" he said with a smirk on his face.

"If we going to do this by ages then Caspian should be in lead and tell us what to do. He's the oldest" Peter said smiling looking at the Telmarine King, who went pale, all the sudden.

"No way. You are the High King, remember? So as long as you here, you're in charge" he said smiling with his idea.

Peter sighed and looked to the ingredients again:

"Ok alright, let's mix everything" he said, not finding any other way to get over with and didn't want to stay there all day.

"Okay, then what should we do first?" Zach asked him.

Peter looked at him.

"That is a good question. Come on, we are warriors men, who fought and planned battles and wars. How hard is to do a simple cake, right?" he said to the others.

"Right!" they all say at the same time.

"Okay. So Zach, you'll get the tools we need for doing the cake, Caspian you will measuring the milk, sugar and flour, Edmund you will take of the eggs, separating the yolk and whites, and I will be the one who will mix everything." Peter said.

In a few minutes, the perfect and clean kitchen was turned into a big mess. There were ingredients spilled all over the place.

Edmund was having a big trouble cracking the eggs to separate the yolk and whites. Everytime he cracked an egg, he did with much strength, it explode in his hands everytime, leaving yolk and whites all over the table and floor.

"How the hell the girls can they break an egg without it exploding on their hands" said Edmund, he said cracking a fifth egg.

"I don't know. Maybe if you cracked them slower and not like you cracking a nail with a hammer" said Caspian, who right now it was measuring exact quantity of sugar he should put in the bowl, along with the yolk.

After they were able to mix the all ingredients and they had a quite homogeneous mix, they all looked to Peter again, waiting for what to do next.

"I guess is ready to put in the oven now" said Peter, looking at mix they just did a few minutes ago and in a few minutes, the mix were inside the oven, the only clean place of the whole kitchen, since the guys were able to spill every ingredient all over the kitchen table, counter and floor.

Edmund had, at least, spilled yolk and whites everywhere, since the first five attempts he did, he was able to make the eggs explode in his hands, so the remains of those eggs were all over the table and floor.

Caspian was in charge of measuring the ingredients, had a little trouble too. First he knocked half of the flour pack on the table, then dropped the sugar cup on the floor and when he was grabbing the bottle of milk he trip on one of Edmunds eggs, that were on the floor and almost trip, grabbing himself on the counter. The worst part, since he was holding the cup with the milk on it, he dropped it, spilled milk all over the floor.

As for Peter, who decided to mix the ingredients all together, had the brilliant idea doing that with his hands, thinking it would be more homogeneous then if it would be mix with a spoon. Because of that, is hands were filled with the mix and of course so everything and every surface he touched.

"How long it stays in the oven until is ready?" Zach asked, looking at the three kings, hoping one of them at least knew the answer.

"I don't know, about four hours?" said Peter.

"Yes I think it's a good time. We don't want an uncooked cake, right?" Caspian nodded, feeling quite happy for be able to make a cake by himself.

"I think we deserve a nice bath for how successful we were in the kitchen, don't you think?" Edmund said patting Zach's back.

"I agree on that" Peter said, starting to walked around the table, but unfortunately for him, he didn't see the cracked eggs on the floor right in front of him and slipped, falling right on his butt.

Edmund started laughing really hard at the scene, seeing his brother, on the floor, on top of yolk and whites, leaving his pants all dirty and sticky.

"Edmund!" yelled Peter.

"What did I do? You were the one who are clumsy and fall down on your butt" he said still laughing.

Peter looked at Edmund with eyes that if could kill his little brother was already dead on the floor. Looking around he grabbed an egg that was closer to him, and aimed towards him, but been quick enough, Edmund as able to dodge and the egg hit Caspian right in the face, making this bright yellow yolk dripping from his jaw. Caspian looked at Peter like he was about to kill him.

"I didn't mean it. That was for Edmund not for you. Is not my fault you stood in the way, Caspian" Peter said, knowing that was not a good think getting Caspian upset.

"Well now is too late for that" he said and taking a handful of flour blew it on Peter, making the Magnificent High King covered in the white powder.

Seeing his brother's face all white made Ed, who was already holding on the table for support, started laughing even harder, tears forming in his eyes and his belly was already started to hurt from laughing.

"Shut up, Ed!" said Peter, who was already mad hearing his brother laughing like this and grabbing another egg he throw at him, this time hitting him right on the chest.

At that, Edmund stopped laughing. He hated having his clothes dirty, unless it was during a war, which he didn't has a choice on that, but in that case, they weren't at war. Looking down and seeing that sticky substance on his robes made him really upset. Grabbing the bowl, which still had some of the mix inside, he smeared it on Peter's face and hair, making the blonde king hair and face dripping all over the floor.

Zach was looking at the scene in front of him, not believing what he was seeing, and right now he was trying really hard not to burst laughing.

Caspian loving the idea of make Edmund all dirty, was about to grabbed the bottle of milk and to pouring right down Edmund's head when all the sudden the kitchen door opened, revealing Professor Cornelius, who stopped on tracks and looked at the scene in front of him with wide eyes and open wide mouth.

"Your Majesties and your Highness, is everything okay?" the old man asked them making the three kings and the Prince looked at each other.

"Sure professor" Caspian said, putting the bottle milk away and smiling at him

"WE...were…just making a cake for dinner?" said Peter, standing up from the sticky floor, looking like the all cake blow it on top of him.

"I can see that, by the mess you just made in here."

They all looked around and saw the kitchen was quite a mess.

"Well, yes I think the kitchen is a little dirty" Edmund said looking around.

"A little, your majesty." The old man said, trying not to laugh "I believe the cooker will have a heart attack when they come here and see this"

"Maybe we should apologize to them" Zach said, feeling bad now.

"I think that's a great idea, your highness, but I believe you all should take a bath first, don't you think?"

They all looked at each other and they nod in agreement, especially Peter, who was the worst. Saying their goodbyes to Professor Cornelius, they all left the kitchen, heading upstairs to their own bedrooms for a nice and warm bath, leaving the old man laughing hard in the kitchen because of the scene he just saw a few minutes ago, leaving towards his study, still giggling and shaking his head, not want to imagine the servants faces when they reached the kitchen and seeing it like that.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Meanwhile the three Queens and the two future Queens, were in the Tea Room having a nice tea and biscuits talking about the future weddings, while Liliandil and Emily were showing their engagement rings.

"Oh Liliandil, your ring is so beautiful" Lucy said holding the Blue Star hands, admiring the diamond engagement ring on her finger.

"It is, isn't it?" she smiled looking at it too.

"I always loved that ring. I remember seeing my aunt with it and I always dreamed to have an engagement ring like hers. And envy my cousin's future fiancé, because I knew he was planning keep the ring for THE ONE!" Elsa smiled looking at her.

"But let me tell you that your engagement ring is quiet beautiful too" Emily said looking at Elsa's left hand, where the engagement ring with the blue sapphire surrounded by tiny diamonds stand out right next to her wedding band, which was in white gold with a single line of diamonds. Peter's was equal, except it only had on diamond on the top. (**A/N: **both pictures are on my profile).

"Thanks, I love my rings too." She smiled looking at her left hand.

"Yours are beautiful too Su" Lucy said smiling looking at her sisters engagement ring, which also has diamonds on it, surrounding a light pink diamond. (**A/N: **picture is on my profile).

"It is. I loved it the first moment I saw it" Susan smiled too.

Everyone stood quiet for a while, until Susan decided to break the silence by rubbing her hands and looking at Emily and Liliandil.

"Well, I believe we have some weddings to plan, and you all know how I love planning a party" she said making Lucy and Elsa giggled, while Emily and Liliandil looked at each other.

"Now you will see Susan in action" Elsa said to them "But if I remember correctly, you are engaged too, meaning we will be the ones who will plan your wedding"

Susan looked at Elsa all the sudden.

"I didn't think about that" she said wrinkle her nose and pouted a little.

"Oh yes, can't wait for that." Lucy said laughing.

"But until then I think Emily will go first, since I only will marry in June 21st and Liliandil's wedding is in August." She said looking at her "Did you and Caspian already decide the day?"

"Yes, we want to get marry in the first week of August, so the wedding will be on August 7th" she said smiling.

"Okay. So we better write that down" Susan said opening her notebook, which Elsa and Lucy already knew it was the book where she note it down everything when the subject was parties.

"She has a notebook for that?" Emily whispered to Elsa.

"You'll get use too, don't worry" she smiled patting her future sister in law shoulder.

After writing the date of Caspian and Liliandil wedding, and her own wedding date, the Gentle Queen looked at Emily this time.

"And your wedding will be on April 4th, right?"

Emily nod her head, making Susan note it down the date of her little brother's wedding.

"Okay, so we only have less then 3 months to planning everything" she said writing something on her book that took a while to be done.

"What are you doing Su?" Lucy said coming behind her and read a big list of wedding things to do:

_**Edmund and Emily's wedding **_

_Date: April 4__th_

_Place: Cair Paravel_

_**Thinks we need to do:**_

_Invitations;_

_Flowers;_

_Wedding cake;_

_Wedding dress;_

_Groom outfit;_

_Wedding bands;_

_Crown;_

_Catering;_

After reading the list, Lucy shook her head and got back to her seat.

"Do we really need all that?" she asked her.

"Of course we do. Besides it will keep us busy and not think of what it may happen" she smiled to her younger sister.

Everyone understood what Susan just meant and deep inside they all hope that everything was over and everyone was okay on the wedding day.

"Of course it will. The stars don't lie, trust me" Liliandil said, making everyone in the room more relax.

"Okay then, so let's start with the invitations. I know a store in the village, the owner is the same who made Peter and Elsa's wedding invitations. I can talk to him, bring some samples and you and Edmund decided which one you like the most. What do you say?"

"That's fine by me" Emily said smiling. She was loving this moment.

"Remember that is the first thing we need to get ready, because the invitations need to be send at least next month" Elsa said looking at Susan, who shook her head and wrote a small note in front of the invitations list: _urgent._

"Done. Now the other thing we need to decided is what kind of flowers you want in the Throne Room, where the ceremony will be, and then in the Great Hall, where the reception will happen." Susan looked at the young girl, who looked at the others for help.

"And don't forget the bouquet" Liliandil said too.

"I don't know. I love flowers. All kind of it"

"It's still December, so I think it's a little soon to decided what kind of flowers will be on the bouquet and in the Castle. Since the wedding is during Spring time, I'm sure in March we can pick the right ones." Elsa suggested it, making everyone agreed and Susan wrote another note in front of the flowers topic: _decide in March._

"What kind of flowers you had on your wedding day, Elsa?" Liliandil asked the Brave Queen.

"Oh. Well I didn't marry here, sadly enough. Peter and I married in the Telmarine Castle and we married in the garden, which it is very beautiful too. It was a perfect day. We married in July 1st, so it was a beautiful summer day. My bouquet was with light pink roses, which are my favourite flower, and in the reception too as center piece. It was very beautiful"

"Okay next is the wedding cake" Susan said checking the notebook.

"I believe we need Edmund on that too. So they both can decide the flavour they want and the shape and size of the cake." Lucy said.

"Exactly, I believe we can decide that in March as well, so as the catering. We can do that all in the same day." Elsa said too making Susan wrote another thing on the list.

"Okay, we only need to check the clothes, wedding bands and Emily's crown" Susan said looking up smiling.

"Crown?" Emily asked looking at them with wide eyes.

"Of course silly" Lucy giggled taking another chocolate biscuit "You will be a Queen, so you will have a crown, a title and a throne too"

"I never thought about that" she said.

"Well don't worry. The title Aslan will give it to you, because he will be one who will marry you. The crown will be made by the magical creatures of Narnia, like every crown we have, expect my cousins, that crown belonged to our ancestors. So don't worry about that, I'm sure it will be beautiful." Elsa said smiling to her friend.

"I love your crown. It's so beautiful, with the moons and flower at the front" Emily looked at her smiling. **(A/N: **picture on my profile).

"It's true Elsa. Is very beautiful" Liliandil agreed.

"Thanks. I love it too. When I saw it on my wedding, it took my breath away."

"I heard Aslan said to Peter it was made by the centaurs and mermaids" Lucy smiled eating her biscuit.

"I know." She said and looking back at Emily "As for the throne and the wedding bands I know the best men will take care of it with Edmund."

"Oh my god, we totally forget that?" Susan said all the sudden, making everyone frowned.

"Forget about what, Su?"

"The best men, bridesmaids and flower girls. I mean, you want to have bridesmaids and flower girls, right?" she asked Emily.

"Of course, and I know Edmund's best men will be the boys, especially Peter since he is his older brother. He told me he wants him to be the one who will have the wedding rings. For my bridesmaids, I want my sisters, of course, and the three of you" she said looking at Elsa, Susan and Liliandil.

"We will love to be your bridesmaids, Emily" Liliandil smiled.

"What about me?" Lucy asked pouting at her.

"Well, I wonder if you don't want to be my flower girl, along with Gael and Princess Lara?" she asked looking at Elsa.

"Of course, I'm sure they will look very beautiful"

"I will love to be your flower girl, Emily" Lucy said standing up and hugging Emily, smiling.

"Okay it decided that. Now we only need Edmund's outfit and your wedding dress" Susan said writing more on her notebook.

"I talked to Edmund about his outfit and I remember on your wedding, Peter was wearing the suit similar to where he wore back in the Golden Age, on his coronation. So we thought it would be nice if he could wear a similar suit that he wore on that time?"

"We can get that. We can talk to the Royal designer, who makes all of our clothes, include Peter's wedding suit and my wedding dress" Elsa smiled.

"Royal designer?" Liliandil asked them.

"Yes, he as a small manor nears the shore but his study in inside the castle. The all family works in the business and let me say, they make the most beautiful clothes ever. They even have a store in the village" Lucy nodded.

"And speaking of wedding dress, someone told me you wanted to talk with me because you loved my wedding dress."

"Yes, I talked to Edmund about that and I wonder if you can help me with that?"

"Oh yes, I really want to see it too. I saw your dress and it's so beautiful" Liliandil said looking at Elsa, who smiled and grabbed a big sketch book right next to her.

"Well, when I found out about Susan's engagement, I went to Alfred and Nelly, our Royal Designers, and asked if they could borough the sketch book they showed me when I was looking for my wedding dress. They have tones of these Books with dresses, suits, normal clothes. They draw every clothes they sell and make. They are very talent. So you are lucky that I still have the book with me!" she said resting the book on her lap "Let's see the dresses. Maybe you all three find your wedding dress right now" and opening the book the 5 women, flip and gasped at every sketch they saw, each one better then the other.

After about 30 minutes looking at the many sketches, not only Emily found her dress, but also Liliandil and Susan.

"They are so beautiful. I loved them all" Emily sighed happy.

"I can't wait for my turn to get married and choose my wedding dress too. I saw at least 3 that I really liked it" Lucy smiled.

"Don't let Peter hear you or he will have a heart attack" Susan laughed, writing a final note on her notebook.

"He will have to let me go someday. I will not stay single for the rest of my life, you know" she said folding her arms and huffing, making everyone laughed at that.

"Okay. Everything is plan. We need to take care of those invitations as soon as possible" Susan said.

They were about to finish the tea when Emily smelled something.

"Is just me or it smells like something is burning?" she asked looking at the others. They all looked at her and felt it too.

"Yes. But where does it come from?" Liliandil asked standing up and going to door opening and went to the hallway, coming back a few seconds. "Something happened downstairs in the kitchen. Everyone is running around."

They all looked at each other and stood up, going downstairs towards the kitchen. When they got that they saw servants and maids walking around and everytime the kitchen door was opened, a black smoke came from inside and the horrible smell of something burned fill the hallway.

"What happened here?" Elsa asked trying to grab a maid so they could explain what just happened.

"I think I know the answer your majesty" a male voice came from behind them and they all looked back see Professor Cornelius, trying to hold a smile.

"You do? Then what was it?" Susan asked him.

"Hours ago I went to the kitchen, to grab some fruit for me so I could eat while I was reading this book, and I saw their majesties and Prince Zach quiet, how can I see this, entertaining in there." He said laughing a bit remembering the scene in his head when he went there.

"How entertaining?" Lucy asked but deep inside she already knew the answer.

"Making a cake entertaining, My Queen" he said looking at the Valiant Queen.

"Oh no! Now we know the story behind the burning smell." Elsa said shaking her head.

Then the men appeared after they all took a nice bath and saw the servants running all over the place, some of them carrying buckets of water.

"What happened here?" asked Caspian looking to the girls and to the Professor.

"And why it smells like something is burning?" Peter said wrinkle his nose.

"Why?" Elsa said looking at her husband "Because someone, obviously very smart, put a cake in the oven and left."

They all looked at each other. They complete forgot about the cake in the oven.

"Yes, and because of that the cake got on fire" said Susan with her arms folded in front of her chest.

"But how? We only put in the oven almost three hours ago." Edmund said not understanding why it got on fire.

The girls looked at each other and for the Kings and the Prince surprise; they just started laughing extremely loud. Some of them had to sit down for some minutes to get a hold on their laughter.

"Sweetheart it's not that funny" said Ed, looking at his own fiancé who was resting her back against the wall, still laughing.

"Oh well, it is" she said, smiling at them.

"Who on earth, leave a cake for three hours in the oven?" Lucy said wiping some tears from laughing.

"Don't you know a cake take way less then that to cook?" Liliandil asked them.

"Apparently not" Elsa said still laughing.

"I wish I could be a fly and watch that master piece you were doing hours ago" Emily said, finally stop laughing.

"Why?" Prince Zach asked "It was not a pretty sight Milady"

"Yes, I am sure it wasn't especially knowing that both of you have two left hands when it comes to cooking" Susan said pointing at Peter and Edmund, who looked at each other and rolled their eyes toward their sister.

"And so are you Caspian. You always were able to burn your pancakes, remember" said Elsa, smiling at Caspian, who stuck his tongue at her cousin.

"Well this was good. At least now I know not to let you get near in the kitchen if you want to make me some breakfast in the future, my dear" Emily smiled hugging Edmund and kissing on the cheek.

"Now you make fun of me too" he said smiling at her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I learn with the best, didn't I" she giggled at him.

"Come on chefs. Let's leave the servants trying to clean the mess you made" Susan said holding Zach hands and heading to the stairs.

"We only want to make a cake for dessert" he said.

"Let's do this. If you want to make another cake, at least tell us and we go with you and show how to make a decent cake. Deal?" Elsa asked looking at her husband.

"Well it's fine by me" he said leaning in a kissing her on the lips, which she gladly accept it.

"Come on, let's have some nice and warm tea and some chocolate cookies in the Tea Room with us." she said grabbing his hand and heading up the stairs towards the room, where the others were already there, telling them their kitchen adventure they had that afternoon, making everyone laughed at the end, while outside the snow started to fall again.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. Let's pass the 1500 reviews ;)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP**


	70. Hide and seek

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm glad I was able to update again. Want to thank to all the reviewers for their amazing reviews: All the Guests, Bubbles, Arwin Fred, Hella Monetza, RosieAdams, anniecarrosts1, KesseGirl1, All For Jesus, dream lighting, and soulsistersinaslan. You are the best and it's all your good reviews that make me continue to write this story for all of you.**

**Now I want to ask you a favour: one of my dear friends and reviewers Dream Lighting is writing a story, which I help to edit (even badly), called: **_**New adventure Dawn Trader**_**. It would mean a lot for her and for me too, if you go and check her story and review as well. You will be amazing if you do that. **

**Now enough talking and enjoy the chapter:**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 67**

The next two days, it snowed almost all day, causing the Royal Family postponed the trip to the lake for an afternoon ice skating. Lucy had been talking about that since the day they had play in the snow. She was eager to teach Caspian, Elsa, Emily and Liliandil how to do it, but apparently the weather wasn't helping very much, and one more time, they had to plan that for another day, for Lucy sadness.

It was December 29th afternoon, two days before New Year's Eve, and right now Peter was on his bedroom, sitting by his desk, reading some papers he had to sign after. Even if the rest of the village still thought he was dead, he still had to read and signed papers, so everything were in order when he finally return.

Resting a bit from the scroll he was reading at that moment, he turned around to watch his almost 10 months old daughter, who was sitting on the fluffy rug, playing with some of her toys. Elsa took Emily to the Royal Designers to talk with them about the wedding dress Emily had choosen, and since the Princess had a little time before her nap, Peter decided to babysitter her for a while. He loved spending time with his little angel.

Standing up from his chair, he sat on the floor and lay down, looking at her.

"Hello sweetheart, what are you doing?" he asked grabbing one of the blocks it was on the floor.

Lara looked at her father and smiled, showing her small teeth.

"Pway Dada" she said and started crawling around to pick her ball with a rattle inside and gave it to him.

"You want dada to play with you?" he asked grabbing the ball in his hand.

Lara sat down in front of him and nodded her head, making him smiled and with that he throw the ball, making Lara giggle and after clapping her hands, she started to crawl chasing the ball, grabbing it and crawled back to her father, sitting in front of him and throw the ball back at him.

"Now is my turn to catch it" he said smiling and throw the ball one time, making the little princess crawled chasing it.

Then his bedroom door opened, revealing Lucy.

"Hey, am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No, no, is ok. You can come in. We were just playing a while, right sweetie?" he said smiling his daughter and throwing the ball one more time, so she could crawled chasing it one more time.

Lucy entered the room, closing the door behind her and sat on the couch, looking at her brother and her niece playing.

"So you are playing the fetch game with your daughter like she's a puppy?" she said looking at him laughing a bit.

Peter looked at her with wide eyes.

"Of course not, I just throwing this ball and she's is… yeah, I think you are right" he said giggled and hold his princess on his lap, kissing the top of her little head, while she started sucking her chewer, looking around. Peter looked at her little sister.

"So, is everything okay? Do you need something, Lu?" he asked her.

"Oh no, I'm just tired to be alone." She sighed, resting her back on the couch.

"Oh" he said "Why you were alone? Where is everyone else?"

"Well Elsa and Emily went to see designers for Emily's wedding dress, Edmund is taking his nap, while Susan is gathering some wedding invitations with Zach helping her and Caspian and Liliandil are all lovey dovey with each other. Leaving me, alone and not knowing what to do" she said pouting.

Peter felt sorry for her. They all do stuff together, but since he got married and had a baby, and everyone else got a boyfriend and girlfriend, that Lucy was kind of left out.

Smiling he put Lara down on the rug and standing up he sat right next to Lucy, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Lu," he said to her kissing her temple.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything bad to me Peter" she said looking at him.

"I know, but in a way I feel that been a husband and especially after Lara was born, I kind of left you out for a bit" he said looking down at his daughter, who was holding her stuffed mousse.

"Peter, I understand. You have two other persons to take care now: your wife and your daughter. I still know you love me and all of us" she smiled making him smile too.

"Of course I love you Lu. No matter what, you will always be my little sister. And only because I'm not with you so often like before, that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I'm still your big brother and that goes for the boys out there who I'm sure tried to court you. Dead or not, they still have to come through me, for that" he said laughing making Lucy rolled her eyes, but she couldn't laugh too.

"Peter I can take care of myself, you know"

"I know you can, and I trust you. But let's face it Lu, it is fun to tease the guys, and see their pale faces when they come to me asking permission to court you" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Like you did to that poor Lord, back in the Golden Age?" she said looking at him.

"That was not my idea, that was Edmund's, by the way"

"You threat him with your sword saying that if you see me cry, just a single tear, you will chase him with you sword and cut his… You know"

Peter started to laugh hard, remembering that day, when a young Lord, around Lucy's age, back in the Golden Age, asked him and Edmund permission to court Lucy. They knew the young man, and they knew he was a nice guy, but they also loved the idea to scare the crap out of any boy who tried to get closer to their sisters, especially Lucy. So that day Edmund had that idea to fright the poor Lord with that threat.

"He took it well and started courting you" he said looking at her.

"Oh yes, until we were walking around the Garden and I tripped and twisted my ankle. It was so painful that tears came into my eyes." She said to him.

"I know, I already twist my ankle many times Lu"

"And do you remember what happen when you came running to the Garden to see what happened to me?" she asked him, make Peter trying to hold a laugh at the thought.

"I didn't say anything to him"

"He started to run from you, screaming and with his hands between his legs, saying he was sorry and he didn't do anything" she said slapping his arm when Peter started too laughed hard. "That's not funny Peter. I felt sorry for him"

"I'm sorry Lu, but it was funny, come on" he said looking at her, who started to laugh too.

"After a while, yes it was really funny, but at the time it wasn't" she said shaking her head while Peter was still laughing.

"What happened to him after that? We never saw him again" he asked her, after he calmed down from laughing.

"Well what I heard was he left Narnia and went to the Archenland."

"Oh. Well sorry Lu, we didn't mean to scared the boy that much"

"Yes you did. But that's okay. I guess it wasn't meant to be. Maybe my future husband is here, like happened to you, Susan and Edmund" she said

"Who knows, maybe it his"

"Just promise you won't do that again"

"I'll try my best, okay?"

She nodded and smiled at him. After a while the young Princess started to rub her eyes, indicating to her father and aunt she was starting to get sleepy and it was time for her afternoon nap. Picking her from the floor, he held his daughter closer to him.

"I feel sorry the guys who will try to court her in the future" Lucy said stroke her niece blonde hair.

"Well, as good father I have to decide what the best is for my daughter. You are my baby sister, but this little one, I help making her, so I won't let the first guy to come here and take her away from me. Oh no" he said smiling making Lucy shaking her head. "But until that time comes, I just had an idea"

Lucy looked at him with a question look on her face.

"What idea?"

"How about you decide what we will do this afternoon. And when I mean we, I mean the all family" he said smiling at her.

"Really? Anything I want?" she asked him smiling and he nodded his head.

"Yes,"

"Well we could play Hide and Seek." She said with a smile on her lips.

"Hide and Seek, here?" he said

"Oh come on Pete, you said I could think of anything and we haven't played hide and seek in ages" she said pouting like she used when she was younger, knowing that was Peter's weakness making him sighed.

"Now I know where my daughter learned to do her cute pout. Alright, we can play, go get the rest while I put this little one to bed" he said. Lucy smiled, kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the room, making Peter entered in Lara's bedroom and put the little Princess in her bed, and kissing her forehead, he left the room heading towards the Tea Room, who by his surprised, Lucy was there explaining the game to Elsa, Caspian, Zach, Emily and Liliandil.

"I see she was able to brought everyone to play" he said giggle.

"Like you don't know how Lucy can be really persistent when she wants something" Edmund said rolling his eyes but he couldn't help but smiling. He kind of wanted to play that. It was thankful to that game that Lucy found the wardrobe and they would able to find Narnia in the first place.

After spend the next 10 minutes explaining the game, they were ready to go.

"Ok, since it was your idea, you're going to count, and don't cheat" said Peter, running down the corridor.

"Fine" she said shaking her head and getting her head against the wall she started to count out loud, while the rest ran through the castle, finding good places to hide.

They spend long hours playing, everyone loving the game dearly. Caspian proved to be quite good at it, his sharp instinct helping him find everyone fast when he was his time to count. The Castle was the perfect place to play, having loads of rooms and hidden corners, ideal for hiding. Lucy roared in laughter when Caspian found her, grabbing her by the waist and tickling her mercilessly.

"Okay you found me, don't need to torture me" she yelled laughing hard that her sides were started to aching.

"Alright, now go wait in the tearoom while I'm will find the others" said Caspian. He easily found Edmund, as he had hidden on a broom closet and happened to trip on something when Caspian was walking close.

"Found you" the Telmarine King said opening the door making the Just King huffed.

"That's not fair, you only found me because of the noise of the brooms falling" he said folding his arms.

"It's not my fault you are so clumsy" he said laughing making Edmund stick his tongue at him while he was start to head towards the Tea Room, find Lucy sitting on the couch.

"He found you too" she said laughing at her brother

"That guy it worst then a dog. It's like he can smells from miles away" Edmund said sitting next to her, making Lucy laughed at his statement.

They kept on playing till dinner time, when the Professor came to the Tea Room saying that dinner was ready, making Edmund ran like a lighting towards the dining room, while everyone laughed at the scene.

They all sat at the table and ate, telling the Professor and King Tariq, who was feeling better and decided to eat with them, about the game.

"Oh that seems really funny, I would like to see you playing the next time" the Calormen King said smiling at them

"No worries, we are sure going to play more times" Lucy said smiling too.

"But next time I say that Caspian is forbid to count" Edmund said looking at his friend.

"Why?" he said.

"Because you always find us like that" he said snapping his fingers.

"Well is not my fault that someone is so clumsy that tripped in his hiding place" Caspian said with a smirk on his face.

"It was a tiny broom closet and I had a little accident with one of the brooms" he said looking at his friend.

"Yes, a lot of accidents happen in your family, my friend" Caspian giggled and looked at Peter, who knew exactly what he was saying.

"Wine anyone?" he asked try to change the subject.

"Oh yes," Edmund nodded, looking to Peter, ready for the teasing contest. "Especially the accidents that involves letting your own daughter getting a lump on the head during bath time". He finished looking at his older brother.

Elsa looked at Edmund and then to Peter.

"Peter Pevensie, what is he talking about?" she asked her husband.

"It was about a week ago, and it was a tiny little lump. She didn't even cry and as you see she's fine now" Peter said looking murderous at Edmund.

"There it is, Ladies and Gentlemen, the High King Peter the Magnificent way of parenting" Edmund said clapping his hand.

"Ed, when you get married and when Emily gets pregnant, don't come knocking on my door when she throws out of the room when she's having one of those deadly pregnant mood swings, because I will close it right on your nose" Peter said to his younger brother with a smirk on his face.

"I'll make sure I have an emergency kit on another room with everything I need to survive" mocked Edmund making Caspian laughed.

"Aren't you a smart guy" said Caspian.

"Of course I' am, I have too, especially with you two around, someone has to have brains in this Kingdom and save your asses" Edmund responded.

"Edmund Pevensie" Susan said looking at him "Watch your language"

"You're a brat, you know that" Caspian laughed

"I've learned from you" the Just King said winking.

"Nah, I'm still ages from you. Actually I will suggest Aslan to change your title to: King Edmund the Brat".

"Don't mess up with my title, Caspian" said Ed in a warning tone. His title was the only he never like to joke about, and everyone knew that. But that night Caspian wanted to really tested his friend

"Oh no, I have a better one: King Edmund the Sleepyhead".

"Caspian!" Edmund looked at him.

"How about: King Edmund the Slipper" he said laughing.

"Where did that came from?" asked Ed.

"I've heard you falling on your bath the other day. I never heard so much swears in my life, I guess some of them you just made it up at the moment" Caspian said with a devilish smile.

"You were watching me" Edmund looked at him with wide eyes. "I never thought you were that kind of guy. I'm in shock"

"You swear too loud, you know that" Caspian said smirking. "I can't believe the all Narnia didn't hear you that day".

The rest of the people in the table were watching this "duel" between the two kings and from experience they just stood quiet, not want to be involved in that.

Peter was getting annoying with all of that, especially with King Tariq there too and knowing he would probably regret what he was about to say, but he had too.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today, don't you think" he said looking at both of them, knowing he was stepping into turbulent waters.

Caspian and Edmund looked at each other and then to Peter with a smile on their faces, making Peter knew that he just did a big mistake and something not good was about to come from one of them.

"Oh look, the High King Peter the Magnificently Noisy has spoken" Edmund said looking at his brother.

Peter decided to not answer back, knowing that whatever he said was going to be taken against him.

Susan pinched Edmund's arm, and looked at him with the 'Stop it right now' look on her face, showing to Edmund it was time to stop.

"Ok, fine, I'll stop. Besides I think we've already had some fun from today, don't you think?" he said looking at Caspian and extended his arm to him.

"I agree. Next we tease someone else, deal?" Caspian said, looking at Peter.

"Deal" Edmund said with a smirk on his face and looked at his brother too.

Peter sighed and pulled his hand to his face:

"What did I do to deserve this" he murmured under his breath.

"King Tariq, I dearly apologize for the awful, childish behaviour of these two" said Elsa. "I bet you're not use to this in your court"

"My dear Queen, don't worry, I haven't laughed this much in years" said the King, who was red in the face and was wiping the tears from his face.

After dinner they all decided to go to bed a little early, and if the weather was better the next day, they would all ice skating on the lake and have another good family moment.

**A/N: So what do you all think? Good? Bad? Tell me on your reviews ;)**

**Love ya all **

**HighQueenP**


	71. New Years Eve

**A/N: Hello my dear friends. Here it is another chapter for you all, hope you like it **

**I want to thank to all my great reviewers: Livangel16, Guest, Bubbles, Guest, MCH, Guest, Arwin Fred, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER, Guest, Hella Monetza, anniecarrots1, dream lighting, Guest, Guest, All For Jesus, soulsistersinaslan and KesseGirl1 for or amazing reviews and for keep reading and liking this story. THANK YOU ALL FOR THAT!**

**Is the last chapter after the tension returns and then the weddings too. I already have the wedding dresses for each one, and many gorgeous dresses to pick, and that's the hard part, because the dresses are all so gorgeous, so that's why I'm thinking of a pre wedding party to celebrate the victory against Ahmed and show Emily to the other Kingdoms and their Lords. What do you think of this idea?**

**Now Enjoy the chapter**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 68**

It was New Years Eve and the day born cloudy with the skies covered in thick cloud, the snow acquiring a gray shade. It was also a very cold day, indicating that it would probably snow later on.

Since Peter didn't reveal himself out to the world and, apart from Archenland who knew he was alive, everybody still thought the High King of Narnia was still dead, and because of that, the New Years Eve would be only for the family, including Professor Cornelius and King Tariq. They all decided to have a dinner and then watch the fireworks from the castle.

Right now, apart from Caspian and the married couple who were still in their own bedrooms, everyone was already standing up and in the Tea Room, having a nice breakfast by the fireplace.

"Where are Caspian, Peter and Elsa?" Lucy asked when Liliandil entered in the room and joined them, taking a nice cup of warm tea.

"Well about Peter and Elsa, I don't know. I passed by their bedroom door, but I was afraid that I could interrupted something. If Elsa is just like her cousin I'm sure she wants to stay in bed for a little while because of the cold, and your brother decided to stay with her"

"And I can imagine what Peter is doing to warm her up" Edmund said with s smirk on his face, getting a smack on the arm by his fiancé, making him looked at her with a question look on his face. "What?"

Emily shook her head and smiled, returning her attention towards her eggs and bacon.

"What about Caspian? What is wrong with him?" asked Susan

"Caspian doesn't want to get out of bed, because it's too cold and you know how much he hates cold and being cold."

"What? He promised me that today, after breakfast, we would all ice skating on the lake, and he would go with us!" Lucy frowned, looking at the Liliandil.

"Lucy, I tried everything, he just refuses to get out of bed" the star said giving to the young queen a sympathetic smile.

"What a baby" Edmund said shaking his head.

"Promise is a promise and I will make him get out of that bed" Lucy said getting up and walking out of the tea room, heading towards the Telmarine King's bedroom, who was still in bed, all covered under the thick blankets, when Lucy walked inside the bedroom and pulled the curtains aside, letting the light entered in the room, making Caspian groan.

"Come on Caspian get up. It's time for breakfast and you promised you would go with us to the lake. You can't stay in bed all day" she said sitting on the bed.

"But it's so cold! You know I hate being cold" he said, his deep brown eyes peeping from under the covers.

"Then wear thicker clothes. You promised we would do it today" she said making a cute pout she used to do everytime she wanted something.

Caspian sighed and moved out of bed, whimpering when he took off the covers.

"You know what, Peter is right. You need to stop doing that pout, because it makes us agree with anything!"

"I know. It works like a charm. Now get up, or I will make sure to wake you up like I wake up Edmund last year, remember?" she looked at him and then to the jar full of cold water, making Caspian eyes wide open, when the image of Edmund's image came into his head, his hair and clothes dripping, when he didn't want to wake up last Christmas, and didn't want to feel all wet he stood up immediately.

"I'll be in the Tea Room in 10 minutes" he said to her, making Lucy smiled and turned around heading to the Tea Room with a triumph look on her face.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

On a room not far from there, Peter was holding Elsa in his arms, trying to warm her up a little.

"I refuse to go out of this room today, it's too cold" she said snuggling even more into her husband warm body, making Peter smile.

"Come on, even after we warm up a little a few minutes ago?" he laughed a little kissing the top of her head.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"That was then, now I'm cold again" she said, "Especially when I'm not wearing anything under the covers"

"But we have to get up. We all promised Lucy that today we would be ice skating in the morning, before lunch." He said making her groaned and buried her face on his chest.

"Do we have too?" she pouted.

"Yes. Come on, you know that Lucy will never give up. Besides there are fires going on at every corner of the Castle, I asked the maids to put coal heaters everywhere, so you won't be that cold" said Peter stroking her hair, looking at her. "It's New Years Eve. Let's have some fun before; well you know what I mean."

She looked at him and nodded:

"Fine, but just because you're being extremely nice" she said kissing on the lips and with a groan she get out of bed and started to get dressed, followed by her husband.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

In less then an hour, the all family, expect Lara, since her parents decided to leave inside the castle, afraid that she could catch a cold and being sick, they all head to the lake, ready for some ice skating.

Caspian, Elsa, Liliandil and Emily were the only ones who were a little skeptic about skating on a frozen lake.

"It's too cold!" exclaimed Caspian, folding his arms, trying to get warm.

"Oh come on! It will be fun! I bet you have never skated before" said Lucy.

"But is cold" claimed Caspian again.

"Be a man and suck it up" said Edmund, smiling teasingly.

"Edmund, I suggest you shut up" said Caspian, throwing him a warning look.

"I don't know how to do this thing" he said. "Besides what the water cracks and we fall in?"

"I'll teach you, I know you will pick it up very fast" said Lucy smiling at him and holding his hand "And is cold so the ice will be strong enough to hold us. Don't worry."

Caspian groaned, something told him that he was not going to like this activity. He looked at Liliandil who looked pretty excited.

"How could you be so happy?" he asked her

"Because I know it will be fun. It's the first time I see snow and I am loving it" she said kissing his cheek.

"I thought you would be on my side. I'm your future husband" he pouted at her, making her laugh.

"I know, but I also know you will enjoy" she smiled.

"Oh yes, I will enjoy falling down and freezing my butt" he whispered to himself.

"Caspian, don't worry. After you get used to it, you will enjoy it" Zach said.

"How do you know that? Did you ice skating too?" Caspian asked him

"Yes, every winter, my sisters and I, do ice skating. We love it, and so will you"

The Telmarine groaned.

A little ahead from him, Elsa and Peter we walking, with Peter wrapping his left arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him

"Peter, I'm cold" said Elsa looking at him

"You will heat up soon, and I know you will love skating" he said, pulling her even more towards him.

They finally arrived at the lake, Susan and Zach hurrying to put their skates and start sliding on the lake.

Lucy too put her boots and slowly tried the ice, taking some minutes to get used to skating again. Peter and Edmund helped Elsa and Emily to put their skates, making sure they did it right.

Peter helped Elsa, holding her arms steadily.

"I think I'm going to fall" she said, her feet not reassuring her by slipping to the sides. "I'm here, I won't let you fall" said Peter smiling at her.

"Hey, what about us?" Caspian said looking at them.

"Okay, I'll help you and Zach help Liliandil" Susan said and they skate towards them.

"Now grab my hand" she said holding Caspian's hand teaching him how to stay steady on the ice.

"I don't know how you do it" said Caspian, looking at how his friend seemed to be like walking on the frosted water.

"You are doing fine. Look at Liliandil, she's great" she said looking at her fiancé who was holding Liliandil's hand. The Blue Star did have good skill and was doing pretty well for her first time.

"This is so fun. I'm enjoying this. Caspian it's fun, really" she said smiling to him.

Lucy was already jumping and doing tricks, getting completely used to it again. Edmund was with Emily and she also was doing a very good job, be able to skate on her one, but always with Edmund really close to her in case she could trip and he could catch her in time.

Caspian watched them both with deep envy, as he could barely stay standing, not capable of even trying to move.

"Come, Caspian, try to step forward" said Susan, grabbing one of his arms. Caspian did as told, resulting on a very funny fall on the hard ice. Susan bit her lip, holding a laugh.

"Come on try again" she said gently, offering him a hand to rise.

"I can't do this!" he said looking at her.

Edmund stopped close to them, sprinkling Caspian with the ice from his violent breaking. Caspian looked up at him, only to meet his mischievous smile.

"Right, Susan, go help Emily, I'll help Caspian" he said, helping Susan to pull Caspian up.

"Okay" she said holding Emily's hand and both skate away, leaving Caspian with Edmund.

"Come on, get up" he said pulling him up "Now you have to fight the force pulling your feet to any other side other than the one you want to go" said Edmund.

Caspian tried to do as Edmund told him, but only managed to fall backwards, causing Edmund to start laughing non-stop.

"It's not funny!" Caspian said looking at him from the floor.

"It is if you see it from where I am" said Edmund, chuckling.

"Ed, don't be mean" said Lucy, who couldn't fight a small smile creeping on her lips. Peter and Elsa approached too.

"Lu, why don't you help Elsa, and Ed and I will help Caspian here" said Peter, getting Edmund's eye, who started smiling wickedly.

"Okay" Lucy nodded and took Elsa's hands.

"Lucy, no, don't leave me with them!" yelled Caspian.

"Come on, don't you trust us?" Peter asked grabbing Caspian's arm and pulling him up.

"No" he said looking at him.

"Stop that." The High King said and grabbing Caspian right arm, while Edmund was holding his left one, they started to teach him how to move.

"You have to be straight" Edmund said, straightening his back, as Caspian was leaning forward, thinking is he fall down to the front, at lead his arms would prevent to hit his face on the ice and crack his nose.

"That's it Caspian" Peter said.

Edmund and Peter both grabbed one of Caspian's arms once again and started moving slowly, until Edmund decided to be funny.

"Oh I think you can do it alone now" he said, pushing Caspian.

"No, wait!" he yelled, but he it was too late and as he reached the end of the lake, tripping and falling face first on the snow, making Edmund laughed hard

"You are going to pay!" he yelled, standing up, making Ed laughed even more as he had his face covered in snow.

Caspian started sliding on the ice as if he had known how to do it all his life. Edmund broke into a run, Caspian chasing him closely.

"You are doing it wonderfully! See I told you could do it" Lucy said smiling, making him stop and realize what he had done.

"Right, oh this is fun indeed" he said, catching Edmund with the corner of his eye, thinking that he would have his revenge soon.

Elsa was doing fine too, as she was now skating almost alone, gripping Lucy's hand tightly.

"Try to do it alone" said Lucy. Elsa let go of her hand and smiled as she didn't fall.

"Lucy how do I turn" she said, as she quickly approached the end of the lake.

All the sudden a strong arm held her waist and helped her turn.

"You are doing it wonderfully my love" said Peter on her ear.

"Thank you, and you are right, ice skating is fun" she said kissing him.

"I told it was" he kissed her too. "Come on, skate with me" and holding her hand they both skate together, slowly, because Elsa wasn't good enough yet to go faster.

It was almost midday when they returned to the castle with their cheeks red from the cold and starving too.

"It's New Years Eve and since we don't have a party today, that doesn't mean we can make something" Lucy said.

"I have an idea" Elsa said "Since the guys wanted so much to do a cake, why don't we do one for tonight's dinner."

"Yes. We can show them how to bake, since they already prove that is not their specialty" Susan said looking at Zach, who looked at his plate not saying anything.

"Then is saddle. We are going to make a cake. All together" Lucy said clapping her hands, very excited with the idea.

Caspian smiled, he was going to get his revenge soon, and when Edmund was commenting on something Lucy said, a pea hit him on the cheek. He turned to see who had done that and looked suspiciously at Caspian who was looking as innocent as possible.

"Tell me you didn't do it" he said smirking at him

"Did what?" Caspian said, pretending not knowing what Edmund was asking about.

"Oh you want to play that game" Edmund said and grabbing his own spoon, Ed packed some carrots and aimed at Caspian, falling on his hair.

"Yuk" he said retired them he threw them back at Ed.

"Can you stop playing with your food?" said Peter. "You acting like kids, you know that?"

Edmund rolled his eyes and threw a spoonful of mashed potatoes in Peter's direction hitting on the chest. Peter looked at his chest and then back at Edmund.

"That's it!" said Peter, grabbing a handful of sliced cucumbers and spattering them in Edmund's face, making Caspian laughed and splattered some of the pork sauce on Peter's face.

Liliandil smartly got from her chair, hiding under the table, followed by Emily, Zach and Lucy.

Then Caspian sent some more mashed potatoes towards Peter, but he ducked quickly and the mashed potatoes hit Elsa instead, making Caspian looked at her with a shock look on his face.

"Big mistake Caspian" Peter said smiling at him.

"Dear cousin I'm sorry" he started, but was stopped when Elsa hands, which were dirty with dark plum sauce were running on Caspian's face and neck.

Peter was fighting with Edmund, who had just grabbed a big spoonful of rice and dropped it on Peter's golden hair. Peter then grabbed the salad bowl and turned upside down on Ed's head, mayonnaise starting to drip from his face.

In his effort for fill his cousin with more food; Caspian tripped a glass full of wine with his sleeve, the liquid splashing Susan on the face, which remained motionless for a while, leaving everyone waiting for her reaction. She grabbed a napkin and wiped her face, then, acting as nothing had happened she grabbed the apple sauce, and started poured half its contents in Caspian's back. She then grabbed a serving spoon and started distributing spoonfuls of sticky sauce in every direction. They continued fighting with anything they could get a hold on, making a huge mess on the table and on themselves.

They only stopped when Emily yelled under the table

"Can you stop, please? I need a bath; my hair is starting to get hard!"

They all stopped and Edmund helped her getting out from under the table, causing the future Queen to wince as he was getting her clothes all stained with the pastiche of food he was thrown at.

"Look at you?" she said shaking her head.

Then the door opened and maids came inside the room, ready to take the plates away and one even fainted at the sight of the mess, mashed potatoes, all different sauces, rice, salad and others were spilled everywhere, including the rugged floor.

They all gave them a yellow smile, and looked at each other.

"I'm going to take a bath, and you should too, you're going to start stinking soon" said Lucy, marching towards the door, hoofing.

The others looked at themselves, causing all of them to laugh. Caspian hair was sticking everywhere and even had apple and plum sauce highlights, while Peter's had a huge mop of mashed potatoes entwined with his hair. Liliandil was standing with her hands in her hips.

"We were having a nice and peaceful lunch!" she said, irritation evident in her voice. "At least I had my revenge" said Caspian triumphantly looking at Edmund.

"Right, guess we all had some fun too, I must admit it" said Ed.

"Well, we have to come back after our baths and help to fix this mess." said Susan, who looked guiltily at the maids.

They all nodded and headed for their bathrooms with a smile on their faces.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

After taking their baths, everyone gathered in the kitchen and decided to make the dinner and deserts, as an apology for the mess they all did at lunch.

They already had the turkey inside the oven and while Liliandil and Emily were peeling potatoes to fry, and Lucy was busy making Sangria for them, Elsa and Susan decided to bake the chocolate cake for desert.

All the ingredients were on top of the table and since the last time the boys tried to bake a cake, they set the kitchen on fire, this time they all stood there, watching the girls walking around the kitchen. Seen that they all stood there doing nothing, Elsa looked at them and said:

"Why are the four of you standing there watching? You said you wanted to help"

They all looked at each other and Peter looked back to his wife.

"We do, but we don't know what to do"

"Besides you are working so well right now" Edmund said smiling at them.

"You've got be joking" Lucy said looking at them

"We are making dinner because of you, who decided to play with food and made that mess at lunch time. So get you butts here, right now" Susan said in a loud voice, making the boys stand up right away.

"And they call her the Gentle Queen" Peter said.

"Good luck on your marriage" Edmund said patting Zach on the back, making the Archenland Prince looking at him with wide eyes.

"Okay, so what do you want us to do?" Caspian said looking around.

"We need a salad to eat with the turkey" Liliandil said looking at them.

"Good idea" Elsa agreed and looking at them "Peter and Zach, you two can start to peeling the carrots, the cucumbers, the tomatoes and the onions, Edmund you can boiled some water and then put some eggs to boil and Caspian you can take the lettuce and the corn and cut the peeling vegetables that Peter and Zach peel and put everything on the bowl"

With that the boys started to do their tasks. Peter and Zach started to peel the carrots, cucumbers, the tomatoes and the onions and they noticed that they were pretty good at it. Caspian was putting everything inside a bowl and cutting the tomatoes and the onions, something that he thought it was hard because he couldn't stop crying when he did that.

"Are you crying Caspian?" Edmund looked at him when Caspian wipe his eyes with sleeve of his shirt.

"Is this thing that makes me cry" he said.

"Oh yes, onions do that when we cut it. A good trick is cutting under water" Emily said looking at him.

"Aww my fiancé is so smart, just like me" Edmund said kissing her cheek.

"Right, so I hope the smart one is watching the water" Susan said looking at her brother.

"Well I'm watching but how do I know when the water is boiling?" he asking looking back the pot.

"It's easy just put you head inside and see if it's hot" Caspian said while he was grating the carrots now.

"Very funny" Edmund stick his tongue at him.

"Just see if it bubbling. If it is then you can put the eggs inside" Liliandil said to him.

"Like that?" he asked pointing to the water which was already boiling

"Yes. Now put the eggs inside"

"Don't I take off the eggshell?"

"What a stupid question is that? How can you boil an egg without the eggshell?" Peter asked looking at his brother.

"I was just asking, I never boil an egg before you know?"

"Neither do I, but I knew that"

"Shut up you too" Elsa yelled "Ed put the eggs in the water and Peter if you already finish peeling that, clean your spot"

The two Kings looked at her and did what she told.

1 hour later the turkey was almost done and the cake was in the other oven, the fries were done and so the salad, and after cleaning the kitchen, they all felt happy for making a good meal. After telling the maids about the turkey and the cake and to put an eye on it, they went to their bedrooms to get ready for dinner.

The dinner was delicious, everyone loved it, even Professor and King Tariq were surprised that the meal were made by them.

When midnight came, they all went to Cair Paravel balcony watching the fireworks and wish everyone a great year, heading back to their bedrooms knowing the New Year that just arrived was probably one of the most important with everything that was about to come.

**A/N: So the relax time is over. Tension is about to come. What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews ;)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP**


	72. Authors Note:IMPORTANT NEWS!

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm so sorry for another Author's Note but I had to wrote this. I have bad news. Last Friday i twist my ankle pretty bad and i completely torn the ankle muscle, which is very very painful. I got lucky I didn't broke anything, but my foot is swollen and bruise and I can't walk cause it hurts. **

**So I don't know when I will update. I will try my best to maybe next week I start to write the next chapter.  
**

**Once again I'm so so so sorry for this and I hope you don't get upset. I hate Author's Note but you need my respect and deserve to know what is going on and why the next chapter it will take so long to update.  
**

**THANK SO MUCH FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING AND I'M SORRY ONCE AGAIN. **

**Love ya all :)**

**HIghQueenP**


	73. It Has Begun!

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for this long waiting for the next Chapter but has I told you, I sprain my ankle and torn some ligaments and it was painful. But luckily my foot is not swollen and the bruisers are disappearing. It still hurts when I do some movements but not has much as it used too.**

**I want to thank to all of you for your wishes of get well and to the amazing reviews on the last chapter. That meant a lot to me. YOU ARE AMAZING.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 69**

Days passed after the New Years Eve, and January was closing to end in a few days giving room to February. During the weeks of January, the Kings and Queens started to get busier.

The Kings spent most of their times in the Place of Arms, talking of possible tactics to avoid and to get, so when Ahmed decided to make his plan in practice, they already had a plan for it. They kept in touch with the people who stood in the Telmarine Castle but also with King David, who knew for a long time everything about Peter's plan. Until that day, since Archenland made frontier with Narnia and with Calormen, the King reported that nothing out of ordinary happened so far on the frontier between Archenland and Calormen.

In the meantime the Queens spent their times getting everything planning for the first of the three Royal wedding that were about to come: Edmund and Emily's wedding, which was approaching fast.

It was January 27th and it was a cold afternoon. Outside the snow was falling for almost a week, and the centaurs and the old locals told that this storm would continue at least until the end of the month, for Caspian's misery, since he was the one who really hated the cold and being cold.

Right now he was in the Place of Arms, along with the other Kings and Prince Zach, looking at the map of Narnia and the neighbour countries, trying to guess Ahmed's moves.

"My father says that is not movements or any changes near the border of Calormen and he thinks Ahmed is very smart guy to trying pass an all army through Archenland without anyone notice" Zach said looking at the map that was filling the main desk of the room.

"I agree with your father Zach" Caspian said sitting on the chair "I don't think Ahmed will bring an army by land"

"You mean, you think he will come by sea?" Edmund looked at him and then at the map in front of him.

"Yes. Like King David said, Ahmed is a very smart guy. He knows that Archenland is an ally of Narnia since the Golden Age. The first moment someone see an army, he knows that they will inform us. And he can't pass an army without King David's permission, while, by sea, no one can't stop him."

They all nod. Caspian was right on that.

"Do you think he has an army ready?" the Just King asked.

"No until the weather gets better. Calormen is a hot country and they are not used to cold temperatures like these ones. So I think until the weather gets better we won't have news from him or his army"

"I think so too. Besides I believe he will come first, in person and challenge you for a duel, maybe in front of the Lord Council. Which I think it's the perfect time for my revelation after he leaves" Peter said sitting on the couch and sighed rubbing his eyes.

"What is Pete? You look awful. Something's wrong?" his brother asked him.

"It's nothing, is just Elsa and I thought that she was pregnant since she was 5 days late."

"Thought? You mean it was false alarm?"

"Sadly yes" he nod "Her period came this morning"

"Sorry about that, Pete. I know you two are trying hard to have another baby"

"Don't worry about that. I know soon you two will have great news. Just don't get to eager for that. Nature will come" Caspian smiled to his friend.

"Caspian is right" Zach said "My parents tried to everything to get an heir after they got married. Nothing worked. My mother said that the midwife told it was the stress. The more anxious she would get, more difficult she would get pregnant. The only way was not thinking about it and let nature follows its curse. Well, 9 months later she had me" he smiled "So don't worry. I'm sure it will happen with you too"

"Thank you Zach. That means a lot" Peter smiled at the Prince

"How did my cousin take the news?"

"She was clearly sad, I saw in her eyes, but she try to act normally. You know your cousin, she would never do something to make me feel bad" he smiled thinking of his wife.

"That's Elsa" Caspian nod, looking at him "Well let's not talk about sad things. I'm sure everything will be fine soon.

They others agreed and they get back their attentions to the map on the desk.

**Meanwhile in the Tea Room:**

"Oh Emily, you and Ed choose the most beautiful and original invitations ever. I really liked it" Lucy said holding in her hand a golden box, with crystals at the front, and opening in two, everyone could read inside: (**A/N: **Picture in my profile)

_The Narnian Royal Family _

_Has the honor of invite you and your court_

_At the Wedding Ceremony of_

_His Royal Highness King Edmund the Just_

_and_

_Lady Emily Gomez_

_On Saturday, the 4th of April_

_At 11 o'clock in the morning_

_Ceremony: Throne Room_

_Wedding Reception: Great Hall_

"Lucy is right. The invitations were beautiful and I'm sure everyone loved." Liliandil said smiling.

"Well we already know that the Archenland Kingdom, Galma and Tashbaan are coming. We already received their confirmation for the wedding" Susan said entering the room, holding 3 envelopes in her hands and sat at the couch next to the future bride.

"You know what I thought we could do" Lucy said smiling and clapping her hands "After all of the trouble with Ahmed ended, a few days before the wedding, we could do like a party with the guests. To celebrate peace, and introduce Emily to everyone, before she becomes Queen. What do you think?"

"I like the idea, but the question is, will the boys agreed with that? You know they want to have their bachelor party" Susan said rolling her eyes.

"But they can have after the party. They can go to a bar and have some time alone, without girls around"

"We talk about that when the time comes, okay Lu?"

"Fine" she said sighing and looked at Emily "Are you excited with the wedding. I heard your family will live at the manor inside the Castle grounds"

"Oh I heard that too. How is your family dealing with that?" Liliandil asked her

"They are happy. They still are a little overwhelmed by that and by the title of Lord and Ladies you all decided to gave them"

"Well it's the least we can do. They will be Edmund's in laws, even when your mother and sisters decided to still have their jobs as nurses here. We told them they didn't have too anymore" Susan smiled at her.

"They know, but they love their jobs here"

"We understand and that's why we didn't have a problem with that"

"And how is your wedding dress? I can't wait to fit the dress I will wear on your wedding" Lucy said jumping around, making everyone giggled. "What? You know how much I love dresses and stuff"

"We know Lucy; don't need to tell us that." Liliandil laughed a little.

"The dress is getting so beautiful. I had my first fit last week and I guess I have a new one today. Actually I think it's time. Wasn't Elsa?" Emily asked looking at the High Queen, who stayed quiet all that time, like her thoughts were far away from that Tea Room.

"Elsa! Hello" Lucy said waving her hands in front of her face, making her sister in law jumped and looked at the Valiant Queen with a question look on her face.

"What?"

"Were you even listen what we were talking about?"

Elsa looked at her and then to the rest of the girls

"I'm sorry, I was thinking of something else. What was the question?"

"Emily was asking you if she doesn't have her second fit today." Liliandil said to her.

"Oh, actually yes and I think it's time for it" Elsa said looking at the time.

"Can I go, I want to see you in it" Lucy pouted a little looking at Emily, that smiled at the scene.

"You really have the cutest pout Lucy." She said "I don't mind. Elsa offered her to come with me, but if you want come along, for me its fine" she looked at Elsa like asking for her opinion.

"Actually I was kind of suggesting that. Maybe Liliandil can go too. I have things to do. If you don't need me"

"Of course. Liliandil and Lucy will be a great company too."

"Then let's go. I want to see the dress" Lucy said walking out the door with Emily and Liliandil, leaving Susan and Elsa alone in the Tea Room.

Susan looked at her, she knew Elsa already too well to know that something was bothering the High Queen.

"What's wrong with you today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Elsa, I know you too well to know that you are not fine today. You stayed quiet all afternoon. What happened?"

Elsa sighed and looked to Susan.

"Nothing bad happened. Is just I was 5 days late and I thought I could be pregnant. Actually I hoped I was pregnant, but it turned out to be a false alarm."

"When did you found out it was false alarm?"

"This morning." She smiled sadly at her.

"I'm sorry" Susan said holding her hand "But don't worry, you and Peter can try next month again. I'm sure soon you will have a big surprise. Just don't think too much about it. It's good for you all that stress"

"I know, but I don't want to disappoint Peter with this"

"What? You could never disappoint him. He understands and he loves you more then anything"

Elsa smiled and squeezed Susan's hand.

"I know and so do I"

"Now let's not think of that anymore and let's think of the wedding and the party Lucy was talking about, because we know that the moment she does that pout of hers the boys will agree in seconds" Susan laughed making Elsa laughed too.

"I know. Let's check the wedding list and see what we need to do next for the wedding"

And the two older Queens grabbed the list and spent the rest of the afternoon checking the list and talked about cakes and flavours they could show to Emily and Edmund, so they could choose the right one for their wedding cake.

The night came quickly and everyone was already resting or reading in their own bedrooms. Inside the only married couple bedroom, Elsa was already under the covers after she out her daughter to sleep. The little Princess took a little time to fall sleep. Since she learnt how to walk a few weeks ago, she didn't want to do anything else but explore all she could.

Peter entered in the bedroom after coming from Edmund's bedroom.

"Already in bed?" he asked when he saw his wife, snuggling under the covers.

"Yes, you took a while and I decided to get warm while you didn't come to warm me up" she giggled, making him laughed.

"I'm sorry but I had to give some papers to Ed so he could sign them" he said starting too undressed and putting his pajamas.

"Let me guess everyone signed but him"

"Exactly" he said getting under the covers and pulled her closer to him, holding her tightly in his arms. "And how were you all day?" he asked looking at her while stroking her hair.

"I was okay. A little disappointed but okay" she looked at him "I'm sorry, I know how excited you were when I told you I was 5 days late and was nothing but a false alarm" she sighed sadly

"Sorry!" he said with wide eyes "Sweetheart you don't need to say sorry, you didn't do nothing wrong. And don't worry, if it wasn't this time that means we have to practice more" he smirked making her laugh.

"Yes we have"

"I love you so much"

"I love you too" and pulled him to a deep kiss. After a while they pulled back and cuddling in each other's arms they fall asleep.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Days passed and with that January came to end and with it so the snow, for Caspian's happiness. February arrived, bringing sometimes the sun.

It was the day after the Valentine's Day and Edmund and Emily were in the kitchen tasting some cakes for their wedding cake.

"Now I know why Peter was missing all day when it was his time to choose the cake" Edmund said with his mouth full. "This is the best part of all this"

Emily looked at him and folded her arms.

"I thought the best part was marrying me"

"That too darling" he said quickly and try to smile with his mouth full.

"Oh Edmund, we don't need to know the war that is inside your mouth, please" Peter said entering in the kitchen and grabbed an apple. "So did you two already decide what flavour your cake is going to have?" he asked biting his apple.

"Of course, it will be chocolate with strawberry." Edmund said taking another biting. "It's delicious"

"I see that, and by the way you are eating I see we have to roll you down the corridors on your wedding day" Peter laughed.

All the sudden the kitchen door opened and Lucy came in to the room breathing heavily, indicating she came running.

"Hey Lucy what's the rush?" Edmund asked when saw his younger sister resting.

"Caspian just told me to warn you that he's here" she said looking from Edmund and Peter.

They two Kings looked at each other and then to her.

"He? Who's he?" Edmund asked

"Ahmed. He's here and he asked a Council Meeting, with everyone" she said.

They all looked at each other.

"So it has begun." Peter said nodding.

"Everyone is in Tear Room right now" Lucy said leaving the room, been followed by them.

A few minutes they all entered in the Tea Room where Caspian was walking back to forth, only stopping when he saw them.

"Good you're all here. I guess Lucy already told you that we have a visit and he requested a Meeting at the Council. What do you think, Peter?" he looked at the High King.

"You know what I think. I'm sure he will try to make the good one and then do his plan"

"But why the meeting?" Elsa asked.

"Because he's afraid to talk to us in a private session. He's knows we can't do any harm to him in front of the Council"

"Bastard" Edmund whispered.

"So what do we do?" Lucy asked to them.

"If he wants a meeting, we give him a meeting. Let's hear what he has to say to us." Caspian said looking at them.

"I'll stay behind the door with Liliandil and Emily" Peter said

"Are you going to reveal yourself today?" Susan looked at her older brother.

"Yes Susan, after he left. Today is the day" he nodded and everyone agreed.

"Let's go, then" Caspian said and everyone left the room, heading towards the Throne Room where everyone was waiting for them, including the Prince of Calormen: Ahmed.

**A/N: What do your guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews ;)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP**


	74. The Revelation!

**A/N: Hello my dear friends and readers. Here it is another chapter. The big day is approaching. **

**First I want to thank, like I always do, to my wonderful reviewers: Arwin Fred, Bubbles, Guest, Guest, Guest, Storyseeker, MythicalGirl17, KatrineLaclyon, Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER, KesseGirl1, All For Jesus, soulsistersinaslan, TheBlackRose24, dream lighting, hockeychick19, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest and Hella Monetza, for their wonderful reviews and kind words.**

**Second I want to tell that my ankle is much better. The swollen is gone so is the bruiser. It still hurts a little when I walk but not as much as it use too. So thank so much for your concern and kind words that means a lot to me.**

**Now hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**PS: I want to say sorry if my grammar is horrid and that some people don't like this story and hate it. all i can do is respect your Bless you all  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 70**

When they entered in the Throne Room, all the Lords were already there with Ahmed standing up in the middle of the room with that evil smile on his face, that made Edmund and Caspian's blood boil inside their veins, and it was only their plan that stopped them to march towards him and beat him up right there in front of everyone.

Once they all sat in their thrones, one of the Lords with a long grey bear looked at them form this seat and asked Caspian:

"Your Majesty, may I ask why this meeting all the sudden?"

Everyone nodded looking at each other and then to their Kings and Queens.

"My Lord that is the question we should all ask to Prince Ahmed, since he was the one who ask for this urgent meeting. Maybe he can explain to all of us what we are doing here and most important, what does he want?" Caspian said looking at Ahmed with a cold look.

"What I want?" Ahmed asked smiling "What about the right to see my father, since my family and I don't have news from him for a while."

"You know damn well why your father is here. If we didn't bring him here he probably would be dead by now, thanks to you. So don't pretend to be concern about him, Ahmed." The Telmarine King said in angry.

"Are you implying something Caspian? Because that is a very serious thing"

The Lords looked at each other and whispering fill the room, until an old Lord with long grey bear stood up from his seat and looked to his Royals.

"My Lord what Prince Ahmed is saying? King Tariq is here in Narnia?"

Caspian looked at his family and Edmund stoop up from his throne and looked the Council.

"Yes, King Tariq is here since last year, Lord Lima."

"But why?" another Lord asked.

"Why? Prince Ahmed explained why we had to bring your father so we could save his life?" Edmund said looking at Ahmed.

Ahmed stood there, watching the Lords and then look at the Kings and Queens of Narnia, not saying a word.

"Since Ahmed here decided to be quiet we will explain to you. King Tariq came with severe case of poisoning" Caspian said making the Lord gasped and whispered. Caspian raised his arms and room stood quiet once again, so he could continue. "Professor Cornelius examined the King and thank Aslan we would be able to save him with antidotes and of course with Queen Lucy's cordial."

"But who and why someone could do such thing?" someone asked.

"The question here is how did you bring my father here?" Ahmed asked looking at them. "Where you spying on us? You know that is a crime?"

"Oh, you to talk about spies Ahmed, because we can charge you for the same thing when you used an innocent girl to spy Narnia" Caspian said to him a loud voice.

"Why would I do something like that?" Ahmed laughed.

"You are joking right?" Elsa said standing up "You were mad when I turned you down twice and married Peter instead of you. Don't play the victim here, because that I something you never will be"

Ahmed looked at her

"I thought I was talking with the Kings." He said making everyone looked at each other in shock.

"Prince Ahmed you should respect our Queen. Here we don't treat woman like in your country" an old Lord said.

"Besides she is our High Queen. If High King Peter was here, he would not admit that kind of tone towards his wife" another Lord said.

"But since you are accusing me, where is that girl? I want to hear from her mouth those words"

"We can't" Susan said.

"Oh so you accuse me from using a girl to spy on you but you can bring her here?" he said laughing.

"We can't because she was under a spell and of course she doesn't remember anything" Edmund said looking at him.

"How convenient. It's good that I have witness here. You all heard the same thing. Your Kings and Queens accuse me from not only spy but enchanted someone, but when I asked proves they just don't have any." He said looking at the Lords, who were watching them with a surprise look on their faces.

"Your majesties that is a very serious accusation, special without prove."

"But we have someone that can confirm what we are saying." Elsa said to them.

Ahmed looked at her with hard look.

"Who, your majesty?"

"Ahmed right arm when he was in Calormen, until he decided that he didn't want to obey him and because of that he was beat up. Luckily he escaped and came to us, telling us everything, including that the responsible for King's Tariq poising was his own son" Caspian said looking at Ahmed who went pale by those words.

"THAT IS A LIE!" he screamed "AND I WILL NOT STAY HERE WHERE YOU ACCUSE ME OF ATTEMPT OF MURDER OF MY OWN FATHER!"

"Prince Ahmed, please…" a Lord started to say but stopped when Ahmed took is sword out the sword to them, making everyone gasped.

"I want respect and I think I deserve it"

"What do you want Ahmed?" Caspian asked him.

Stepping closer to the thrones he said:

"I challenge you into a duel."

"And what if we don't agree?"

"I will declare war against Narnia! I'm sure you don't like to see innocent people be hurt because of you?"

Caspian looked at Edmund, who was with a small smile on his face all the time. Ahmed was biting the bait.

"When?"

"One month from today, closer to the Aslan How, at noon" he said putting his sword away. "And you better appear, for your own good" and with that he left the Throne Room, leaving the Lords speechless about what they just saw and listen.

"My Lord, are you going to do that?"

Caspian walked down the stairs standing in the middle of the room.

"Yes we are going to do, but who will duel him will not be me or King Edmund"

"But your majesty you heard him. He just challenge you and threat Narnia" a young Lord said to him.

"I know and I think it's time for all of you know everything!"

The Lords looked at each other not understanding what Caspian was saying to them.

"My Lord, what is going on?"

Caspian looked at his family and then looking back to the Lords he said.

"Let him explain first, and please listen very carefully, I beg you"

"Him, Your Majesty? Who?"

"Me, my Lords" a voice came behind Caspian and everyone gasped when saw in front of them no other then High King Peter himself.

"What is going on here?" a Lord said standing up and looked at Caspian and Edmund "Is this kind of joke, Your Majesties?"

"My dear Lord Sanchez, you know me since I was little. You know I will never joke with something like this" Caspian said walking towards the 67 years old Lord and rested his hand on his shoulder. "Please I beg you and the rest of the council to listen what Peter has to say. You will understand everything" he plead to the council and everyone sat down on their chairs and looked at their High King, waiting for an explanation from him.

Peter walked towards the center of the room and looked to them.

"My Lords, this is not a joke. I know that is a shock for everyone of you to see me well and alive but if you listen careful I will explain why I had to fake my own dead."

"My King, I'm sure you did for a reason and my old years tell me it has something to do with we just listen here" Lord Lima, one the oldest Lord of the council said looking to the young King.

"Yes Lord Lima, it has." Peter nodded to him "What your Kings told about Prince Ahmed was true. He was poisoning his own father, not to kill him but to make the King so ill that he would be force to give his throne to Ahmed, so he could become King of Calormen."

"But your majesty, how do you know all of that?" someone asked him.

"Like your King said, last year the right arm of Ahmed, Maram its his name, came to us in the middle of the night, very wounded. He told us Ahmed plans. He also told us Ahmed had a spy here, in the castle."

"Who was his spy here?" Lord Adam, the youngest of the council asked him.

"It was Rachel Gomez, the oldest sister of your future Queen, Lady Emily" Peter said making everyone gasped and looked at each other.

"Please my Lords" Edmund told them and everyone stood quiet "Let me tell you none of the family knew about this and even Rachel was under a spell."

"How?"

"Maram told us that Ahmed bought a necklace, and gave it to her on my wedding day with the High Queen" Peter said.

"And we couldn't bring her here like Ahmed asked us because after we switch the necklaces, Rachel doesn't remember anything like we told to you moments ago" Susan said this time.

"Anyway, after we found out this we decided to send someone to Calormen to watch the King closely and telling us everything that was happening in there. So Rachel twin sister, Tia, volunteer to go. Thanks to her, and Queen Jasmine, she decided to bring King Tariq here just in time to save his life."

"May we ask how he is right now?"

"King Tariq is fine now and he knows everything" Edmund said to them.

"But when you decided to fake your dead, my King?"

Peter sighed and started too walked around the room.

"Well we needed to know what Ahmed planned to do, and the only person who knew was Rachel. Of course if we asked her, she would found out everything and could tell Ahmed. So the only way was to disguise of someone else. And that's when I had this idea of faking my dead and became Ian."

Everyone gasped in the room.

"You mean her majesty personal bodyguard? I knew he remind me someone but never in my mind I thought it was you, Your Majesty" Lord Sanchez said to him.

"Well it was. With Caspian's, Maram's and Professor Cornelius help, I became Ian and I gain Rachel trust. Thanks to that we found out the poisoning plan and that he was planning war against us. I also found out about the enchantment he was using on her by that necklace. With Tia's help, after she came back with King Tariq, we change the necklace and Rachel came back to normal again. So you must understand that this was something I had to do and I couldn't tell you until now. I hope you forgive me" he said looking at the Lords.

"Your Majesty there is nothing to forgive. With that you only prove to us how you care about your people and kingdom." Lord Lima said smiling at him.

"Lord Lima is right. But Prince Ahmed challenged you into a duel on March 15th. What is going to happen?"

"Ahmed is waiting for Caspian or Edmund, but he will have a surprise when realize is none of them." Peter smiled.

"Of course, you are using Calormen superstitions." Lady Anna said, the first and only Lady that participates in the Council. "That is a very clever move, my King."

"That's right Lady Anna and we are count on that. But that doesn't mean we should rest and wait." Caspian said smiling.

"What do you plan to do Your Majesties?"

"We need to be careful with Ahmed, he's very tricky. So, Glenstorm" Peter said looking at the centaur.

"Yes my liege?" he said in this deep voice.

"Go to the Telmarine Castle. Tell to everyone there to watch the borders. We don't think Ahmed will try to bring his army by land but we need to be alert"

"I'll do that right now" and with a bow the centaur and two fauns left the Room.

"Trumpkin, I need you to tell the guards and the griffins to watch the ocean. We believe Ahmed will use the sea, so any suspicion move, warn us right away" Peter said to the Red Dwarf.

"Will do that" he said leaving as well.

"This council is over for today. You can go to your homes and until then, this is between us. We can risk anything" Edmund said to them.

"Don't worry my King." And with a bow everyone left, leaving the Royal Family in the Room.

"Come we have job to do, until March 15th doesn't come so we can end this once and for all." Peter said smiling and they all left the room, heading to the Place of Arms where they spend the afternoon talking about what they would do on the Due Day.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews ;)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP**


	75. Fears!

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here it is another chapter before the event you all waiting to read. As usual I want to thank to all my wonderful readers and reviewers who send great reviews, you all know who you are.**

**Now I want to tell a little note. I got a bad review from someone who said my grammar is horrid and hate it this story. I just want tell that, I understand that not everyone love this story, and comparing to other amazing Narnia stories here, of course that mine sucks. But I try my best to make this an amazing story. Like I said I made grammar errors because English is not my first language, and I already apologize for that. Now after this "war" and weddings I need another plot and I think I already know what to do and no is not about the Silver Chair, sorry. But if you want to send some ideas, then I'm free to read your plot ideas. Just send to my inbox okay.**

**Another thing: there is a new picture how Lara looked like right now, with 1 year old on my profile, as long with the picture of Andrew.**

**Now the character Andrew is KesseGirl1 idea, so that character belongs to her.**

**Enjoy!**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 71**

After the meeting and Peter showed himself to the Lord Council, the next few days in the castle were spent around the duel day and the plans they were making for that.

Everyday reports from the Telmarine Castle arrived to Cair Paravel, and every day the news was the same: there were not suspicions movements at the Narnia borders, as for the sea borders too. So far everything was calm.

On February 19th they all celebrate Emily's 18th birthday in the new manor where her family moved a few weeks ago. They decided to have a private birthday, promising that when everything was over they would make a big party before the wedding, leaving Lucy happy and jumping around all day.

March arrived, bringing the warm weather and the sun, also meaning the duel and the wedding day were approaching fast. Making everyone busy, especially the girls, who try to use that wedding arrangements to keep them busy and not thinking about March 15th.

It was the night of March 9th, and the Royal Family just has a busy day. The Princess just turned 1 year old and they all celebrate in private with a nice cake and drinks. They all had a good time, and for a day they all forget the duel and the wedding plans and had a good family moment, celebrating the first anniversary of the only baby in the family, hoping that soon they will celebrate more babies birthdays in the family.

Everyone was already in their own bedrooms resting after a long party day. In the High King and Queens bedroom, Peter woke up from a peaceful dream and stretch in his bed looking at the clock where he saw it was almost midnight. Outside he heard a low thunder far away, indicating that a thunderstorm was approaching. Looking at his wife who was sleeping deeply, he got up from his bed and putting his rope, he walked out of the bedroom deciding to go downstairs to the kitchen maybe eating another slice of his daughter birthday cake. Once he arrived to the kitchen's door, he entered and saw Edmund, sitting by the table with a plate in front of him, eating a slice of cake.

"Hey Ed, I see you had the same idea" he said walking to the kitchen cabinets to grab a plate, and taking a fork he sat in front of his brother and cut a slice of that delicious cake.

"So couldn't sleep?" Edmund asked eating another piece of cake.

"Actually I was sleeping peacefully but I woke up all the sudden. I guess it was the thunder that woke me up" he said to him.

"Me too." He said smiling "I love thunderstorms, especially at night. Remember we used to go the balcony watch the storms approaching back in the Golden Age?"

Peter smiled remembering the good summer nights he used to spend with him, watching the storms.

"Yes I remember. The girls never wanted to join us because they never like storms"

"Chickens" Edmund said and they laughed for a while. Then Edmund looked at Peter and said to him something he would never thought he could tell. "I'm nervous you know. That's why I decided to come here and eat a piece of cake. You know that when I'm nervous I eat."

"Nervous? Don't worry Ed, everything will be okay and we will win. We have a good plan"

"Is not about the duel, I know we going to win. You are way better then Ahmed. You defeat Miraz. No, I'm talking about the wedding. Were you nervous too?"

Peter looked at his younger brother with wide eyes. He never thought he could hear that from him.

"Of course I was nervous. It's a big step you will do and that will change your life forever, well in way it will change. But if you love Emily, like I know you do, everything will be fine and it will be a day you will never forget. Trust me" Peter smile to him.

"I know but I can't help to have these thoughts in my head, like what if I will not be a good husband to Emily. In less then a month she will be my wife and I will take care of her for the rest of our lives. What if I can't make her happy and she thinks she made a big mistake married me" he said looking at his plate.

"Edmund, I thought about that too. I had all those fears too. I even was afraid that Elsa will say no or decided not to marry me and leave me at the altar. But that will all go away at the moment you see your bride from the first time, wearing that amazing wedding dress and walking towards you with a smile in her face. When you see that, then all those things you just said will disappear in seconds and you will know that everything will be okay."

"I can't stop imagine how her dress look like and I can't wait to see her in it. And knowing that Elsa helped her choosing the dress, I'm sure it will be so beautiful. Elsa looked amazing in her wedding dress. You even drooled a bit." Edmund said laughing, making Peter shaking his head smiling.

"We will talk after you see your bride" he said smiling too. "It's a day you will never forget. Until then there was only one day that I can say it was one of the best moments of my life"

"Which day?" Edmund asked him.

"The day of our coronation after we defeat Jadis. It was a great day that I will never forget. And now I have my marriage and the birth of my daughter." Peter smiled.

"I think you are right. I can't wait to be a father. I see how Lara is happy when she's with you and I want to know what it feels like having someone that belongs to you no matter what. I want to look at him or her and say: that's mine, I made that"

"You will know it and it's the best feeling ever. Especially the process of making that baby"

"Oh come on Pete" Edmund laughed rolling his eyes.

"What? Come on Ed, you're an adult now, about to get marry. I'm 21, almost 22 and I'm a married guy and a father, we can talk about anything, especially sex. We're not kids anymore"

"I know but there is another thing I'm worry about, the wedding night. What if I suck? I never… you know. You had the experience when you married, I'm not."

"Relax. As far as I know neither is Emily so you will have many times to practice, especially on your honeymoon, since you will go to the manor in the mountains. You will love the view. If you have time to leave the bedroom because let me tell you, when Elsa and I got married, the first month all we saw were the walls of our bedroom" he laughed.

"I know. It was hard not to notice, especially with the noise you two make when you are doing it"

"Hey, we are not noisy. Don't lie, Edmund Pevensie"

"Fine you are not that noisy but if we walked by your bedroom door we can hear some moaning and stuff. Especially the past few weeks"

"Well we are trying to get her pregnant again." Peter said finish eating the cake.

"And any luck?"

"I don't know. I heard her say to Emily today that she's 6 days late. She doesn't know that I know about that. She told her she doesn't want to tell me until she is sure, because she doesn't want to disappoint me again. So I will not tell her anything but I hope that this time is the real deal. Actually I have that feel that this time she is really pregnant and a baby brother or sister to Lara is already on the way" he said smiling happy.

"And do you want a boy this time or another girl?"

"This time I don't really care. If it's a boy I will be happy because I already have a beautiful girl and I will have a couple. But if it's another girl I will be happy too, I love girls"

"I would like to have a boy for my first child but after I see you and how Lara is so close to you that maybe a girls isn't a bad idea after all" Edmund said smiling too.

And loud thunder indicating that the storm was getting closer, make the two brothers jumped on their seats. They forgot about the storm and putting the plate in the sink they decided to go upstairs to their rooms, before the storm hit Cair Paravel. Saying goodnight to each other, they entered in their own bedrooms.

Peter entered in his bedroom and heard a whimper coming from his little princess bedroom. Entered in her room, he saw his one year old daughter sitting on her crib, holding her stuffed mouse with big tears shinning in her blue eyes.

Walking towards her, she raised her little arms towards him.

"Dada, me afaid"

"Aww sweetheart, you're afraid of the storm? Come here" he said picking her from the crib and held her closer on his arms. "Come on, let's sleep between mummy and daddy okay?" he said to her, making Lara nod her little her and wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

Entered in his bedroom, Elsa was sitting on her bed.

"Hey I was wondering where you were? I woke up with the thunder and I didn't see you next to me. I guess she woke up too uh?" she said smiling when Peter walked towards the bed and put their daughter on the bed, which crawled towards her mother.

"Are you scared baby? Mummy and daddy are here now" she said putting her between them and covered up.

Another lightning fill the room and a loud thunder came right after, making the little girl jumped and hold her mouse closer to her. Peter got into bed and wrapping his right arm around both his daughter and wife, he smiled and looked at her.

"Daddy won't let anything bad happening to you. Don't worry, the storm is outside, and it will not harm you okay?" he said and looking at Elsa, she started to humming a Narnian lullaby song, making Lara's eyes started to close and in a few minutes the little princess of Narnia was asleep again, between her parents warm bodies.

"I think it work" she said whispering.

"It did. And it's good because maybe soon we have to deal with another baby?" he said looking at her smiling.

"What? How?" she started

"I heard your conversation with Emily. I was thinking not telling you anything but I could help it." he smiled stroking her hair and kissed her on the lips.

"I don't know. It's late 6 days, well it's already pass midnight so, it will make one week late now. I don't want to create a big hope for now."

"But…" he looked at her.

"This time is different then the other time when I was 5 days late. My breasts are itchy and I feel different, just like when I expecting Lara."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning that I'm almost 80% that I'm caring another baby, but we need to think of the other 20%, okay. Let's wait this time" she smiled and he leaned again and kissed her deeply.

"I'm sure this time is the real deal because I made it. But okay, if you want to wait let's wait. Now I want to sleep. If the storm let us" he giggled and pulling the two women of his life closer to him, they both fell asleep while outside the rain started to fall strongly.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

The next day arrived with some dark clouds but no rain. The all family had a normal day. While the guys spend the morning in the place of arms, the girls had meeting with the Alfred and Nelly, the Royal designers, for the wedding dresses fit and talking about the dresses they want for the party they would have, on April 2nd.

By afternoon, the boys entered in the Tea Room, ready to have a nice tea and some cookies.

"Any news?" Susan asked the first moment they entered in the room.

"Everything is the same. No movements so far" Caspian said sitting next to his fiancé, who hand him a cup of warm tea, which he thank her with a kiss on the cheek.

"The duel is this Saturday and there is no sign of Ahmed. That's very weird" Elsa said giving the pear pure to Lara.

"I think the same" Zach said eating a cookie. "Do you think he decided not duel?"

"Of course not" Peter said kissing Lara's head who smiled at him with his little mouth all dirty "I have a feeling that he will try to sneak here before the date."

"You mean cheating? That's Ahmed" Caspian nod.

"To bad for him we are watching every place in Narnia and if he is spot somewhere inside the territory, we will know" Edmund laugh wrapping an arm around Emily's shoulder. "Where is Lucy?" he asked after looked around and didn't see his younger sister in the room.

"After the meeting with Alfred and Nelly she went for a walk!" Emily said comb Edmund's hair with her fingers.

"WHAT?" Peter said standing up "Tell me she didn't go alone?"

The girls all looked at each other and then to him.

"We don't know Peter" Liliandil said "She didn't tell. But I'm sure she's okay."

"Liliandil until this all thing is over I told everyone that I didn't want anyone walking around alone. We don't know where Ahmed is and what he's doing. What if something happen to her or someone kidnaps her" Peter said walking out of the room and heading to the castle main door, standing on top of the stairs, while the others followed him.

"Relax. I'm sure she knows that and she didn't go too far from the castle grounds" Edmund said but deep inside he knew Peter was right. It was to danger walking around alone. Then they saw Lucy. She was limping, being support by a strange young man that they never saw it before. They all run to her direction.

"Lucy what happened?" Susan asked her.

"What did you do to my sister?" Peter asked to the young man, taking out his sword.

"Peter, stop it" Lucy said looking at him. "He didn't do anything. Actually he helped me, so you maybe need to thank him instead of threatening him"

Peter looked at the young man and then to his sister and with a nod he put his sword back.

"Can you explain why you are limping like that?" he asked her.

"Look, it's starting to rain, so I think we need to go back inside. Lucy needs assistant and then she can tell what happen." Elsa said "Meanwhile I bet you are starving…"

The young man looked at her.

"Andrew, your majesty" he said with a small bow.

"Okay Andrew." and looking at the guard Elsa said to him "Please, take Andrew to the kitchen and tell the cookers to give him anything he wants. We want to talk with you after taking care of Lucy. Is that okay?"

"Sure" Andrew said and leading by one of the castle guards, they all went to the kitchen, while the Royal Family took Lucy to her bedroom upstairs, and soon Tia was examine her foot, while everyone stood there watching.

"So Tia, is it serious?" Peter asked after Tia put wrap Lucy right foot with ligaments.

"Relax, your majesty, is just a sprained ankle. Nothing serious." She said smiling and looking back at Lucy she told "Put this ointment twice a day and don't put weight on that foot for a while, so wear these crutches if you want to get out of the bed and put that foot elevate"

"Will I be okay for the party and the wedding?" Lucy asked her with a concern tone on her voice. She didn't want to walk around with crutches.

"Yes. In two weeks you will be fine. Don't worry" she smiled to the youngest Queen and left the room.

"Lucy, how many times I told you not to go out alone, especially during this time, with all of this" Peter said to her sitting on the bed.

"Come on Pete. I just want to go to lake and paint the waterfall. You know how beautiful that place is around this time of year. The flowers started to bloom and I want to painting, that's all. I was okay" she said looking at Elsa for some support but this time she wasn't lucky.

"I'm sorry Lucy but this time your brother is right. You could be in danger."

"What happened for you to sprain your ankle like that" Liliandil asked her.

"Well I was painting and it started to rain. I didn't want my paint to be ruined since the paint didn't dry yet, so in a worry to come back I didn't see a hole in the grass and sprained my ankle. That's what happened!" she said looking at them.

"And where did you see that boy?" Peter asked making Lucy rolled his eyes.

"That boy has a name and it's Andrew. He was walking by and he saw me on the floor and helped me standing up and walked me towards the castle. He's not dangerous"

"We don't know that." Peter said.

"If he was dangerous he had many changes to harm me or kidnap me, don't you think?" she said folding her arms and looked at Peter.

"She's got a point in there Pete" Edmund said to him, making Peter looked at him.

"I don't care if he helped her or not, I want to talk to him and found out who he is and what he was doing around the castle grounds alone" he said leaving the room.

"Please, do something before Peter scare him" Lucy asked them.

"Just rest, I'll do what I can" Elsa said follow Peter along with the rest of the guys and Susan, while Emily and Liliandil decided to stay with Lucy.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

When Andrew entered in the Tea Room, he saw the Kings and Queens of Narnia already there, along with a young man he never saw before. The Queens smiled at him, indicating that everything would be okay.

Peter looked at the young man: he has dark brown hair with blue eyes and he looked a little scared looking from them to the girls. (**A/N: **picture on my profile)

"Lucy told us what happened and that you helped her. Thank you for that!" He started making the young boy looking at him and nod.

"You're welcome my king"

"You're a Telmarine aren't you? I have the feeling I already saw your face somewhere" Elsa said looking at Caspian who nod in agreement.

"Yes I am. I lived with my father closer to the Telmarine castle. My father has farm and he used to sell all kind of vegetables and fruits in the market" he said to her.

"Of course, I remember now. It was the best vegetables and fruits. What happened?" Caspian asked him.

"My mother died when I was a child and I helped my father in the farm. But he got sick and died so I decided to travel with no destiny. I reach the Telmarine Castle a few days and found out what happened, so I decided to came to Cair Paravel and ask for a job and some shelter. I can work" he said looking to Caspian and then to Peter.

Elsa and Susan looked at each other, already feeling sorry for this young man.

"How old are you Andrew?" Susan asked him.

"I made sixteen in January 19th, my Queen"

Susan looked at Peter. Elsa stood up and walked towards Peter.

"We can't leave this poor boy alone. He's only sixteen" she whispered to him.

"Sweetheart!" he said to her.

"Please!" she begged.

Peter sighed and looked at him.

"What you can do?"

"I can fight. My dad taught me. I case we need to defend ourselves" he said.

Peter looked to the others.

"He can be a guard here in the castle. We need fresh blood"

"I was thinking about that too" Caspian said.

"Okay Andrew" Peter said looking back at him "You can be guard here. You can sleep in the in castle, where the all guards sleep and you can eat your meals in the kitchen."

"I'll make sure to tell the servants to get new clothes and prepare a bath for you" Susan said standing up and left the room.

"Thank you so much your majesties" he smiled at them.

"You don't need to thank. I'm sure you want to check on Lucy. If you want you can see her. She is in her bedroom. If you walk down the corridor and turn to the right, it's the second door on the right" Elsa said to him smiling, indicating the way, and watched the young man leaving down the hallway. When she entered Peter was looking at her.

"What was that?"

Caspian, Edmund and Zach looked at each other.

"Well I have things to do" Caspian said leaving.

"Me too, I'm going to polish my sword" Edmund said

"And I'm going to watch" Zach said and they all left, leaving the married couple alone in the room.

Elsa looked at him

"What was what?" she asked smiling and left the room, making Peter run after her and held from behind.

"Oh no, you will not get away from this that easily, missy" he said smiling.

"Just have a little trust on Lucy. Besides Andrew seems a very wise and very handsome young man. Who knows, maybe he is your future brother in law" she said laughing.

"Oh really? I'll show you the brother in law" he said picking her in his arms and took them to their bedroom closing the door behind them.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Lucy was reading a book where there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said and she gasped when she saw Andrew appear at the door.

"May I?" he asked her

"Of course" she said putting the book aside. "You're still here!"

"Yes, your brother High King Peter gave me a job. I'm a castle guard now" he said smiling.

"That's wonderful. We can see each other more often" she smiled back.

"I just came here to tell you that and to see how you were?"

"I'll be okay. Is just a sprained ankle, one of our nurses said I will be fine in two weeks." She said and then she looked at him and frown "Wait how you found my bedroom?"

"Queen Elsa show me the way, before I go to my dormitory and have a bath"

"Oh okay. I'm glad that you stay and I want to thank you for helping me" she smiled at him.

"That's okay. And I'm glad I stay too" he said looking at his feet. "Well I think I should return, and let you rest for the night"

"Okay. Feel free to come by and pay a visit to me. I will love to know you better and talk to you"

"I will, I promise" he said "Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

And with a bow he left the room, leaving Lucy with a smile on her face. She couldn't help to notice she felt nervous when she saw him there in her room, and that he was quiet handsome. Maybe she found her love interest. She only prayed Peter didn't kill him before coming to that.

With a giggle, and with the image of Andrew gorgeous smile and beautiful blue eyes, she returned back to ther reading, with a feeling that things would be more interesting for her from now on.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews ;)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP**


	76. Victory

**A/N: Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait for another Chapter but a lot of things had happened. First was the Easter Holidays, which I spent with my family, then I got sick with a nasty flu that made me spend the rest of the Easter in bed. Not funny at all. So I didn't had the time and the mood to start written another chapter. But now that I feeling better I just started. Thank you for your patience and thank you once more for the wonderful reviews you sent me. I can't believe we are almost reaching the 1700 reviews on this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Now I have to say two things: first this story won't end after the duel is over. It will continue.**

**Second some reviewer sent me a reviews asking for Ahmed picture on my profile. Honestly I never had thought about that, so I didn't find the right picture for him, but I promise when I find I will post it on my profile. If anyone want to help just sent to my inbox and the right picture I will post it on profile. I would thank if you help me on that. Cause right now I'm really busy with exams (college is almost over) and with this story, which make me with no time for going looking for Ahmed pictures. Please help me on this. I will thank you very much.**

**Well enough talking. Enjoy the new chapter.**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 72**

The days passed a little slowly for everyone, causing a little stress since the day was approaching.

It was March 14th, the day before the duel and it was a very beautiful day: the sun was shining with a few white clouds in the sky, and it was a warm day.

It was a perfect day for Lucy painting. So grabbing her stuff, she went to the Apple Garden and after sat on the stone bench with a little bench in front of her where she could rest a foot, she started painting the beautiful view she had over the beach downstairs.

She was focus on her painting that she didn't even notice someone came behind her, until that person speak and made her jump on her seat. Looking behind she saw two beautiful blue eyes that made her stomach jumped like butterflies.

"Andrew, I didn't notice you coming" she said smiling at the young guard. "Sit next to me. Don't stay there"

Smiling at the young Queen, Andrew sat next to her.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, your majesty. It wasn't intention" he said looking at her.

"You didn't scare me and how many times I need to say to you to call me Lucy" she said to him smiling.

"Well it's for respect. You are a Queen and I'm your guard. I can call you by your first name just like that" Andrew said to her.

"Well as far as I can see you are not working today. So you can treat me Lucy"

In fact, Andrew was not wearing his guard outfit that morning, since it was his day off.

"Well is my day off today" he said smiling.

"And how are you thinking of working in the castle?" Lucy asked him.

"I actually love it. Everyone is very nice to me. And how is your foot?"

Lucy looked at her sprained foot that was resting on top of the little wooden bench.

"Still swollen and bruise but it will be better soon." She smiled back at him. They stood there looking at each other until Lucy looked away blushing a little. Andrew notice that and with a smile on his face he looked at the painting she was doing and tried to change the subject so the Valiant Queen could relax a bit.

"That's very beautiful. You have a lot of talent."

"Well thank you" she said looking at painting "I've always painting since the Golden Age, and today the day was perfect for that."

"It's getting really beautiful. Maybe I should leave and leave you with your painting" he said starting to get up but Lucy grabbed his arm, making him sat on the bench again.

"No please, you can stay. It will be nice having some company while I'm painting. And I need help to return inside and I can't walk" she giggled and with a smile Andrew sat down.

"Okay, I'll stay and make you some company"

And the two stood there talking and laughing while Lucy painting.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Everyone in the castle was getting ready for another day. Some of them were already in the dining room, getting ready for eating breakfast, while others were still in the bedrooms. It was the case of Peter and Elsa, who were getting dress at that moment.

Right now Elsa was dressing Lara, while Peter was walking towards the balcony of his bedroom and look at view outside.

"Well today is a good day. It's sunny" he said picking through the balcony glass doors.

"Spring is almost here" Elsa said coming from Lara's room, with the little Princess walking in front of her, holding her mouse in her little hands.

Peter smiled at the scene and picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hello my little angel. You look so beautiful this morning" he giggled and put her on the floor again, and the princess just started to walked away making Peter smiled at his young daughter.

"I think we need to go eating breakfast. I bet the others are already there and I'm starving." Elsa said smiling when Peter wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, placing his lips on hers.

"You are starving? Does that mean something?" he smiled at her.

"Maybe?" she looked at him smiling.

"What are you trying to say to me, my Queen?"

"Well" she started, wrapping her arms around his neck "I can say now that, in 8 months we will have another baby around"

Peter looked at her first with wide eyes, but then a smile started to appear on his face.

"Are you saying that we are going to have a baby?"

"Yes" she nodded "I'm pregnant. Maria confirm yesterday" she smiled back when he picked her up and twirled her around. Few moments later he put on the floor and kissed her deeply. After they pulled away, Peter stood there smiling.

"Are we going to tell them right now?" he asked her, putting his hand on her belly, happy to know that his new son or daughter were there already.

"Maybe we should wait until this duel thing is over"

"Okay, I agree" he nodded "I'm going to be a father again" he said with a smile.

"Yes you will and we need food" she giggled and walked towards the door, holding Lara's hand when she turned back and saw Peter still walking out the balcony door to outside.

"Peter come one" she said but stopped when saw his face. "What is it?"

"What is Lucy is doing in the Apple Garden with the boy?" he asked looking at her, making Elsa walked towards him and look outside too, seeing Lucy and the new guard Andrew, talking and laughing.

"It looks like they are having a good time." She said looking back at her husband, who looked at her with that expression she knew already too much.

"Exactly" he said making her rolled her eyes.

"Sweetheart they are not doing anything wrong. They are talking a laughing. Lucy is painting and I guess he's making her company. I don't see why you are with that expression?"

"What expression?"

"The expression of overprotected older brother." She said shaking her head "Andrew seems to be a really nice boy. And I advice too you to not get between your sisters love interest. You didn't with Susan!"

"Susan is older; she knows what is best for her. But Lucy is my younger sister. Is my job to care for her and make sure she won't get hurt."

"She knows that, but she's not a baby anymore. She's turning into a beautiful young woman and sooner or later she will get a love interest and want to get marry and have her own family"

"What?" Peter said looked at his wife like she just said something horrific.

"You heard me. And if she likes that boy, you better not get in between them. Are we clear Peter Pevensie?"

Peter huffed like a 5 year old boy and that made his daughter laughed.

"Oh you are making fun of me too, young lady?" he smiled picking in her up and tickling her a little bit, making Lara laugh even more.

"Come on you two. And don't worry; you still have that little one love interest to destroy in the future." Elsa said while they were walking down the corridor towards the dining room.

"If our next baby isn't another girl" he winked at her

"Hope not because I will feel sorry for our daughters" she laughed and both entered in the room, where everyone was already sitting by the table, eating breakfast, expect Lucy.

"I was about to wonder where were you two? Having some fun?" Edmund asked with a smirk on his face.

"No and even if there was it is not of your damn business" Peter said immediately.

"Wow why you are in a bad mood?"

"Oh nothing, he just saw Lucy in the Apple Garden painting" Elsa said eating her scramble eggs.

"And that's a bad thing?" Susan asked looking at Peter.

"For your brother it is when she's with Andrew"

"Oh that explains it now" Edmund said looking at Peter and shaking his head.

"What? I already heard from my wife I don't need to heard from your too" he said eating his bacon an eggs.

"Lucy is not a baby, she can take care of herself" Caspian decided to say it, and Peter looked at him with his dark face and he was about to say something when someone entered in the room.

"With your permission, My King, I'm here with urgent news, and I need to go back to the forest soon" Glenstorm said to them, making everyone looked at him with a question look on their faces.

"Speak dear friend" said Caspian, relieved that Peter couldn't say what he was about to say to him

"Some of my men have heard a person in close the forest at night. The rumors have it that it can be the Prince of Calormen" said the Centaur in his deep voice.

"What?" Edmund said looking at the centaur.

"Take all the soldiers you need to surround that area. He can't get close to the Castle" said Peter rising from his seat.

"No, that won't work with him, even if we catch him, he will find a way to sneak in again." Caspian said looking deeply at his friend, understanding his anger.

"But I thought the duel was only tomorrow?" Emily asked a little confused.

"It seems our "friend" decided to sneak in and trick us by catching out of guard. But sadly for him, we are way smarter" Peter said with anger in his voice.

"What we going to do?" Elsa asked them.

"Well, apparently the duel will happen today and I think we need to show Ahmed that we are smarter then him. So we need to bait him" Caspian said with a smile on his face.

"How we're going to bait him and with what, Caspian" asked Edmund.

"That is quite obvious, Ed, there was only one thing Ahmed wanted from Narnia." said Caspian looking at Elsa, who smiled back, understanding what was her cousins plan.

Peter understood either and was not happy with that plan.

"Are you insane?! There is no way she can go alone to the forest! And there is no way she will fight against Ahmed" he said to him.

"Peter, I never said she was going to go alone and I never said she would fight him" said Caspian, smiling at the King's protectiveness.

"Then what is your plan?" He asked the Telmarine King.

"Relax" Caspian said smiling and turned to the centaur "Glenstorm, can you locate Ahmed?"

"Immediately, your majesty" said Glenstorm, making a reverence and trotting away.

As soon Glenstorm left Caspian turned to the others.

"Okay so this is my plan". He started and sitting on his sit he started to tell his plan, and little by little everyone started to nod and smile.

"That is not a bad idea" Zach told nodding his head smiling.

"What do you think Peter?" Caspian asked the High King.

"As long Elsa doesn't have to fight and I have my reasons for that" he said to them.

"No you are the one who will fight him"

"Then let's do it" and they all stood up and went to the Place of Arms while Peter got ready for his final battle with Ahmed.

Glenstorm came to the room one hour later with news.

"Prince Ahmed has been spotted in the forest near Beruna, My King" he informed. "Good, now please inform everyone in the Telmarine castle to go to Beruna and watched him until we came. Don't let him sees you and watch the ocean, we need to keep on watch that in case his army is already there waiting" said Caspian and turning to Elsa and Peter, who was dressed as Ian once more, he said to them.

"Are you two ready?"

"Yes, just don't be late". Peter said to them.

"Don't worry. We leave fifteen minutes after you two left"

"Okay then"

They then got on their horses and with a nod they left towards the Beruna.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

When they arrived to Beruna, they slowed down, making it look like they was just having a good time and having a nice walk on that sunny day. They descended where Glenstorm told them and looking at each other they started to put their plan to practice.

"You were right Ian, it is a good day for horse ride" Elsa said looking at Peter, who gave her an apple.

"I told you that, your majesty" Peter said to her winking.

Then they both heard some muffled steps close to them. Looking at each other, they knew who it was but they kept the plan, and looking around Elsa asked out loud:

"Who is there?"

As expected, Ahmed appeared from behind a tree.

"Look what we have here. It must be my lucky day" he said, smiling.

"What are you doing here? The duel is supposed to be tomorrow!" she said, fake surprise blending with real anger.

"I decided to come earlier. Couldn't another day" he said stepping closer to her and looked to Peter, who was watching every move of Ahmed, with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Ahmed looked at him and smiled.

"I thought you had forgotten our plan in the secret meeting, but I see I was wrong. Thank you" he said and when Elsa was leaning against her horse back, he grabbed her arm. "Now you are mine" he laughed when all the sudden he felt something pointing has his back. Looking behind he saw "Ian" with his sword on his hand.

"Let her go Ahmed"

Ahmed looked at him with surprised and anger appearing on his face.

"What are you doing, you piece of junk?" he said letting Elsa's arm go and walking towards him.

"Get closer and I cut you in half" he said threatening him.

"Really? And what a simple guard can do against me: Prince Ahmed?"

"You will be surprise" he smirked. "Now you are arrested"

"By who? You?" Ahmed said taking out his sword and just like that he attacked with force. Peter moved to his side, letting the Ahmed pass him.

Peter smiled, his blood was boiling and he was ready for fighting this arrogant Prince for so long. Ahmed launched at Peter again, his sword clashing against Peter's. Seizing the occasion, Peter pushed forward, making Ahmed go back a few steps.

"What's wrong? Can fight with a simple guard, Your Highness" Peter said mocking the Calormen Prince.

He twirled, his sword on the floor, rising as he approached the Ahmed, who was able block such hit, but jumping back, giving Peter a perfect room to strike again. Ahmed was surprised how quickly he moved his sword. He barely managed to move, and then the tip of the Narnian sword grazing his shirt slightly, but enough to make a small hole on it.

"Ups sorry about that?" Peter said looking at the small hole on Ahmed's shirt.

Elsa was admiring the scene, loving how her husband was beating Ahmed so easily.

Ahmed looked at the guy in front of him.

"You fight well, but you didn't see anything from me" he said moved towards him and attacking nonstop for several minutes. Peter was smiling, adrenaline pumping into his bloodstream furiously, making him faster and stronger. Then he thought it was time to make the final move, and dancing with his sword, he made Ahmed's sword fly in the air, falling with a thud on the grass, its owner on the grass too, and pointing his sword at his throat.

"It's over Ahmed. You lost" he said looking down at him.

By that time, Caspian, Edmund and the army arrived Ahmed was still lay down on the floor. The two Kings and the rest got out of their hiding places, swords pointing to the Calormen Prince.

"Guards, take him to the dungeons in the Castle. We will decide what it will be his punishment later" said Caspian looking at Ahmed, who was lift up by the guards.

He looked at "Ian".

"You fought to well for a simple guard"

"That's because I am no guard" Peter said smiling and took of his wig, revealing him to the Ahmed.

"You? You're alive?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Surprise" Peter said to him smiling "Apparently we are way smarter then you think, Ahmed" and looking at the guards he said "Take him"

"Yes, Your Majesty" Glenstorm said with a bow and they all left towards Cair Paravel.

Elsa ran to her husband and hugged him smiling.

"Are you alright?" she asked him

"I'm fine" he smiled back and kissed her again.

"To bad we couldn't see the fight" Edmund said approaching to them.

"It was amazing" Elsa said smiling.

"I bet it was, now come on let's return. The girls are anxious to have news" Caspian said and they all left towards the castle, where the Queens and the Queens to be were waiting for them.

Once they arrived they told them everything what happened and the decided to celebrate that night, after Peter talked to King Tariq and tell him everything that happened that day.

**A/N: So here it is. What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews.**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP**


	77. Celebrating the Victory

**A/N: Hello my dear friends. First I want to send my prayers to all the victims of the Boston Bombings. I can't believe that someone can do this to others. **

**Now here is it another chapter. I'm sorry if I took so long but college is almost ending and these coming weeks I have a lot of homework, essays and exams. But don't worry; I don't forget about this, which I know you can't wait for the weddings and especially to see the dresses of the brides and the other Queens.**

**I want to thank to all my reviewers for there wonderful reviews: Hella Monetza, Bubbles, Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER, KesseGirl1, All the Guests, KatrineLaclyon, All For Jesus, Guest and dream lighting. YOU ARE AMAZING ALL OF YOU.**

**And Andrew belongs to KesseGirl1.**

**Now I want to ask you all a BIG FAVOUR. There are two wonderful girls who need reviews on their stories: Dream lighting and Crazy Narnia Fangirl. They are very good.**

**Please read their stories and review them. **

**And now enjoy the **_**Celebrating the victory.**_

**P.S: If I take a little longer to update the next chapter, is because I'm a little busy with college work. Don't worry okay. I will update. :)  
**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 73**

It was around 10pm and everyone, except Peter who was with King Tariq in the dungeons, since the old King wanted to see his son and talked to him.

"Where is Peter, by the way? He left right after dinner and didn't come back." Caspian asked, holding a bottle of the famous Telmarine wine. "I want to open this wine so we can celebrate our victory and that everything went well, and nobody got hurt"

"He will be here soon. I think he went with King Tariq to see Ahmed." Elsa said sitting on the couch.

Everyone went quiet. They all like King Tariq and they felt sorry, since he was a really nice man, and they knew he was having a really bad moment, seeing his son arrested.

In that very moment Peter entered in the room and everyone looked at the blonde King, as he came to the room and sat next to his wife, wrapping his right arm around her shoulders.

"How was it?" Edmund asked, wanted to know what happened.

Peter sighed and kissed Elsa's top head.

"Difficult. I felt sorry for King Tariq, really. He didn't deserve this."

"We all do sweetheart" Elsa said rubbing his leg.

"What is going to happen now?" Liliandil asked, looking to the Kings.

"What do you mean? Ahmed will be judge and that's final" Lucy said looking at her.

"I know that, but is he going to judge here or in Calormen?"

"What?"

"Wait she has a point." Susan said nodding her head. "Ahmed tried to kill his own father. That was attempt of murdered. He has to pain for that. And the justice there is really heavy"

"But he's a Prince. I'm sure they will try to protect it, right?" Emily asked looked at his fiancé.

"Calormen laws are very hard. Prince or not, he tried to kill the King who was his father." Caspian answered to her.

"Will he be judge here or in Calormen, Pete?" Edmund asked his older brother.

Peter looked at them

"That's why I took so long. I was talking to King Tariq and he begged me to let have Ahmed judgment in Calormen and I couldn't say no to him. I trust him and I know he will do anything to make Ahmed, even if he is his own son. Besides he didn't actually do anything really badly here in Narnia, unlike in Calormen"

"I think you did the right thing Peter." Caspian nodded and patted his shoulder.

"And what that will happen?" Zach asked.

"After Ed and Emily's wedding. When the Calormen court leave, Ahmed will go with them. I told King Tariq that we will send some Narnia guards with them, just in case."

"I agree. But right now is time to celebrate our victory. I brought this fine wine" Caspian smiled pouring wine into some glasses and gave to each one of them.

"Don't tell me is that strong wine you used on our Lara's birthday?" Edmund asked him holding his glass.

"The same"

"That wine is way strong. I took one glass, and my face got all red" Susan said smelling the wine.

"But it smells good" Edmund chuckles.

"So what are we waiting for?" Caspian said holding his glass in the air. "To our victory"

"To our victory" everyone said and took a sip of wine, except Elsa, who stood there with her glass in her hand.

"Why didn't you drink too?" Caspian asked to his cousin.

"Because I can't drink alcohol for the next 8 months" she said smiling, making the girls looked at each other and started to smiled widely, while the boys, apart from Peter, looked at each other not understand what that means.

"Why?" Edmund asked her.

Elsa looked at Peter and smiling back to them, she said.

"I'm pregnant"

Everyone smiled and everyone hugged the future parents, giving congratulations.

"How far are you?" Liliandil asked her.

"A month."

"Now we really need to have a party" Lucy said clapping her hands.

"Lucy we will have a party, on their wedding" Peter said smiling to his younger sister.

"Oh come on Pete. I know you will make a bachelor party for Ed on the night before the wedding. So why don't we have a party the day before. We can celebrate our victory, your return, Elsa's pregnancy and showing Emily to the other royal courts. She will be a Narnian Queen in less then a month"

Everyone looked at Emily then started to blush.

"You know what, that is not a bad idea!" Caspian said.

"Really" the Valiant Queen asked him smiling.

"Yes. I think it's time for the other countries know Emily" he said smiling.

"Great. That means we need to start to prepare that really soon" Susan said getting ready to grab a paper and quilt.

"But not tonight. I want to go to bed. It was a long day and I need my beauty sleep" Peter said looking at her "So goodnight everyone"

"You're right. I'm tired too" Edmund said yawning.

"Then I think it's time we all go to sleep." Caspian said.

And everyone went to their own bedrooms to have a good night sleep, relieved that the peace finally arrived to Narnia.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

The days passed by quickly. Spring arrived on Narnia and brought the warm weather and the beautiful flowers that started to blooming all of Narnia, giving it a beautiful postcard picture, especially the Apple Garden, where the reception for the Emily and Edmund wedding would be, with flowers on the floor and in the trees.

Everyone in the Cair Paravel started to prepare for the big day. Every day there was meetings to the Royals designers to check not only check their clothes for the wedding but for the party as well.

The Royal courts from other countries, (except from Telmar who couldn't be there, but sent gifts for the groom and bride), started to arrive at Cair Paravel on the first day of April so they all be in the Celebrate Party.

It was April 2nd; the day of the party and like usual Susan was the first person to get up and started to check everything for the party later on, walking around checking everything: the food, the drinks, the clothes, making sure everything was perfect.

As usual as the girls were getting the clothes ready for the party, the three Kings and Prince didn't had much to do, so decided to go the garden and give a walk since the day was beautiful and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

"Women get neurotic when there is an event like this" said Peter while they were lying down in the grass.

"I don't know" said Caspian in a desperate tone.

"At least the party is today and they don't need to drag us. Like the other day I was sleeping peacefully in my bed and all the sudden I had an old lady measured me" Edmund said lying in the grass and closes his eyes feeling the sun hitting his face.

"Wait until your wedding comes, because it will be even worst" Peter said looking at his brother.

"But at least we will have the bachelor party tomorrow night" Zach said and the three kings smiled with the thought.

"Tomorrow is our night. A guys night" Caspian said smiling.

"No girls around" Peter nodded.

"I thought you loved been married. You already have a daughter and another one on the way" Edmund asked smiling.

"Of course I love. I have a great wife, a beautiful daughter and a baby on the way. And I live in the most amazing country ever"

"How is she by the way?" Caspian asked him

"She's fine. She's 6 weeks now and the morning sickness are hitting her, but everything is going well"

They all stood there enjoying the sun when some minutes later Andrew, who was wearing his guard outfit, since he was going to guard the party, came to them.

"Your Majesties, I'm sorry to bother you but Her Majesties asked me to come here and call you, because it's time to get ready for the party."

"Thanks Andrew" Peter said looking at him, making the poor young guy pale and with a bow he left right away.

"What was that?" Edmund asked looking at Peter, who looked at him.

"What?"

"You know what. The tone you just speak to Andrew. The poor guy just ran from here"

"Don't tell me you are like that with the poor guy because of Lucy?" Caspian asked looking to the Magnificent King.

"I think he is a very responsible and nice guy. Queen Lucy would be in great hands" Zach said getting a hard look from Peters.

"You not marry with my sister yet, so don't tempt me"

"Pete, just stop it. I think is time for you realize that Lucy is not a baby anymore. Deal with it" Edmund said standing up "Now let's go before the girls come getting us"

Sighing they all stood up from the fresh and soft grass and head it to the castle.

**Meanwhile:**

Inside the castle the hairdressers were moving all over the place, going from room to room making sure the Queens and the others female guesses were beautiful de party.

High Queen Elsa was walking down the corridor. She was already full dress with her long, one strap fill will crystals green that had butterflies at the bottom dress, with her diamond crown on her head. (**A/N: **picture in my profile).

She entered in her bedroom and walked inside her toddle daughter and smiled when saw Ariel caring the princess, playing and talking with her.

"There you are. I can't believe you not dress yet?" Elsa said to the 18 year old girl.

Ariel was the daughter of one of the richest Lords of Galma. With brown hair and sparkling green eyes, she was a nice girl and one of Elsa's best friends since they were girls. (**A/N: **picture in my profile).

When King Caspian the IX was alive, she used to come with her father and stayed many weeks in the Telmarine Castle, and played with Caspian and Elsa. Her mother died when she was 2 years old, so she was very close to her father. Sadly with the death of Caspian's father and Elsa's uncle, the visits become lesser and lesser. They use to keep in touch by letter.

When Miraz was defeated it, they planned to be reunited soon, but her father started to feel very ill and the sad news arrived 2 weeks ago with his death.

Since Caspian and Elsa always loved her like a sister, they made everything to bring her to Narnia and stay with them from now on, and finally she arrived two days ago with the Galma Royal Court and they talked for hours, intrude her to the other Kings and Queens and to future Queens and of course the little Princess, who Ariel fell in love immediately.

"I'm sorry but I wanted to play with her for a while before put her to bed" Ariel said looking down at Lara and smiled to the little girl.

"That's okay. The nanny will come here in a few minutes to watch her." Elsa smiled back.

Ariel looked back at her smiling.

"You look so beautiful"

"Thank you. I'm sure you will look too when you get dressed" she said making the young girl laughed.

"I don't know why I have to go the party? I don't know anyone"

"You know us. Besides you are part of this family right now, so you have to go, even if I have to drag you, missy"

Ariel rolled her eyes and stood up.

"You didn't change at all since we were little girls. Always dragged me when you want something"

"Well I'm the oldest" Elsa giggled putting her hands on her hips. "No go. It's time, and besides, maybe you will find someone interesting during the party"

"Oh shut up" Ariel said rolling her eyes and shaking her head while she left the room, making Elsa laughed even more.

At the moment Peter entered in the room and watched his wife laughing.

"What's so funny? Did I miss something?"

"Yes you did, bath time and get ready. Come on mister. I'll go check Emily, the poor girl is shaking with nerves and when I return I want to see all dress up Peter Pevensie"

"Yes mum" the King said heading the bathroom to get a nice shower while Elsa head to Emily's room.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Inside the future Queen and the guest of honour of the party that night bedroom there was pins and combs everywhere.

Elsa entered in the room and saw Emily with a dress on it. She looked beautiful with the aqua light dress with silver corset that match with the diamond on her engagement ring. (**A/N: **picture on my profile).

"Wow you look stunning" she said smiling to the nerves girl in front of her.

"I'm so nervous I don't think I can even walk"

"Relax, you will not be alone. Edmund will enter with you"

"What if they don't like me?" she said looking at Elsa with worried look on her face.

"Nonsense. Of course they will like and if they don't, who cares. We like you and Edmund loves you, which I think it's the most important thing"

Emily smile and in that moment Lucy entered in the bedroom, followed by Liliandil and Susan, who were all dressed and ready.

"Another thing: why I have to wear this sparkling dress and you all wear those beautiful but not fancy like mine?" she said looking at the girls in front of her.

Lucy was wearing a strapless long dress with white skirt and violet flowers on the corset and her crown on her head. (**A/N: **picture on my profile).

Susan was also wearing a gold crown in her head and she was wearing a beautiful long dress with straps that crossed on the chest and on the back with different shades of blue in it. (**A/N: **picture on my profile).

As for Liliandil she was wearing a long beautiful purple and white straps dress that also crosses on the chest and on the back. (**A/N: **picture on my profile).

The three of them looked very beautiful.

"Well because you are the guest of honour so you need to stand out from the rest of us" Susan said smiling, making Emily sighed and held her hands together.

"Don't worry" Lucy smiled at her "I'm going to the great hall talking to the guest"

The other looked at each other and giggled.

"Are you going to really talking to the guest or see if there is any young blue eye guard?" Liliandil said making Lucy blushed and the others laughed.

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"I think you do. Let's hope Peter doesn't have a heart attack if he finds out you like Andrew" Susan looked at her younger sister with a smile on her.

"Well to bad for him. He needs to understand that I'm not a baby anymore and I will not stay single for the rest of my life only because he wants. Besides I'm sure I can count with my dear sister in law for tame the lion"

Elsa laughed at her.

"Don't worry; I know how to handle your brother"

"See I don't have anything to worry about."

"Maybe not you but I can say the same about Andrew. I'm sure Peter will take his head off when that happens" Liliandil said smiling too.

"Then I will be the one who go after him next" the Valiant Queen said leaving the room, leaving the other girls laughing at her.

At the moment Ariel came in the room all dress up with this beautiful long light grey with a white belt around her waist dress. (**A/N: **picture on my profile).

"There you are. The guys are all ready and waiting for you" she said smiling "Emily's you look amazing"

"Thanks Ariel. So are you" she said to a new friend who blush a little.

"Thanks"

"I guess that someone will leave this party not a single person" Elsa said giggled at her friend.

"Stop it" she said "I'm going to the party with Lucy" and sticking her tongue to Elsa she left laughing.

"She's so nice. I really like her" Liliandil said, making everyone agreed with ther.

"Me too. It was my only friend when I was young. I wasn't allowed to play with anyone at village because I was a Princess. So my only friend was Caspian. So when Lydia father visited us, it was the best days for the three of us." Elsa said smiling.

"That's awful" Susan said.

"Well let's stop talking and go meet the boys. We have a party to go." Liliandil said making everyone looked at her with wide eyes. "Sorry but I'm very excited today"

"We can see that" Emily's laughed.

"Then let's go" Susan said and they all left Emily's room and walked down the corridor where the guys where already waiting for them at the top of the stairs.

They all looked very beautiful with their outfits:

Caspian was in a blue costume, trousers a darker shade than the coat, and a matching cape. The whole grouping was embroided with silver decorations and details. (**A/N: **picture on my profile).

Peter had velvet dark brown shirt and trousers with a golden silk doublet. His cloak was the same golden shade as his belt, but had an intricate design embroidered in gold thread. (**A/N: **picture on my profile).

Edmund had a dark grey shirt and trousers with a silver pattern doublet and a silver cloak with tiny sparkles crystals in his. (**A/N: **picture on my profile).

Has for Zach he was all in red with a red cloak with tiny little diamonds and black boots. On his head was his Archenland silver crown. (**A/N: **picture on my profile).

"Ladies you look stunning" Zach said smiling to Susan who grad his arm.

"While thank you. You all look amazing in your outfits as well" she said looking at her fiancé and then to her family.

Peter looked around.

"Are you looking for something, sweetheart?"

"Where is Lucy?"

"Oh she's already in the party a long time ago. She was eager to meet guest"

"Or see the guards" Susan said behind them, making Peter raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

"What did you say?" he asked her.

"Thanks a lot Susan" Elsa shook her head looking at her sister in law.

"I think we better go" Caspian said and left with Liliandil been follow by the others, leaving Elsa dealing with Peter overprotection about Lucy.

"I think we have to talk babe?" she said looking at him.

"I don't like where this is going. Do we have to?"

"Yes we have before you do something stupid that I know you will regret in the future"

Peter looked at her huffing and folded his arms.

"Lucy likes the boy. And you will to accept it, even if you like or not. She's not a child anymore, Peter. She's 15 and she's becoming a very beautiful lady and guys will notice and she will notice guys."

"I know that. But we don't know that kid"

"You know him enough to put him as our Castle Guard. And he already showed us that he's a nice guy. I knew his family and trust me, he will not going to hurt Lucy. I'm sure he's not because he's a Telmarine, right?"

"Of course not" he said pulling her closer to him and kissed her on the lips "How can you say that. I don't have nothing against Telmarines. You are a Telmarine and our kids are half Narnians, half Telmarines"

"Then what is your problem. You never acted like this when it was with Susan?"

"With Susan it was different" he said holding her closer to him.

"Why? Because she is older then Lucy?" Elsa asked looking up at him.

"I just don't want her to suffer, that's all. I want her to be happy, like I am with you"

"Then trust her. She can defend herself, trust me. She's stronger then you imagine" she smiled making him smile too.

"Does she really like him?"

"Yes she does. You should see her when she's talking to him. Her eyes sparkle." She answered him, making Peter sigh.

"And what if he doesn't like her like she likes him?"

"Oh trust me, he likes her. But the poor boy is so afraid of you that he avoiding her"

Peter pressed his lips on Elsa's forehead, standing like that for while, until he pulled back and looking at her he sighed.

"Fine. If he comes to me asking for court her, I will not say no. But if Lucy comes to me crying because of him, I swear I will chase him with my sword"

"Deal" she said smiling "Now let's go, we are the only one that are not in the party yet"

Laughing Peter wrapped his right arm around his wife waist and both headed to the party downstairs, in the Great Hall.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

The party was going well. Everyone was congratulating Edmund and Emily for their future marriage, and Elsa for the new baby she was expecting.

Unlike Emily thought, everyone liked her and everyone thought she looked beautiful in her dress, and little by little she was getting more confident, and started too talked with the many Queens, Princesses and Ladies who were in party by herself, without the help of Susan or Elsa.

Right now they were having a nice chat with the Empress Carol of Terebinthia, Duchess Aimee of Galma and with Queen Annie of Archenland, about weddings and babies.

"I can't wait for the wedding of my son with Susan. I'm counting the days" Queen Annie said smiling and holding Susan's hand. "It will be a pleasure to have you as my daughter in law"

"Thank you My Queen" Susan said smiling.

"After the wedding where are you going to live?" Empress Carol asked her "Prince Zach is the heir of the Archenland throne right?"

"Yes he is my dear Empress. Zach and I will marry here in Cair Paravel and until King David rules, we will be here and we will visit them once in awhile. After Zach becomes King, then we will have to move there. But Archenland and Narnia and neighbours so I'm sure we will be here and they will visit us many times" she smiled.

"I'm sure they will" Duchess Aimee said and looking at Liliandil, she smiled at the star.

"And you my dear. Are you nervous? You will marry with one of the most desirable bachelor of all countries. Many Ladies will kill to be in your place"

Liliandil went pale and looked at Elsa and Susan, who smiled at their friend.

"My dear Duchess, don't scare my friend before the wedding" Elsa laughed.

"Oh my dear, I didn't mean to scare you. If King Caspian choose you, it's because you have something then his previous dates didn't have"

"Previous dates?" she asked her.

"Caspian date a few girls, but it was nothing serious, don't worry" Elsa said to her.

"Well except Sandra." Susan said looking at her.

"Sandra?"

"Oh that girl? I don't know what my cousin saw in her." Elsa said rolling her eyes. She never liked the girl from the first moment she set eyes on her. "I'm sorry dear Empress, I know she's the daughter of one of your Lords, but I never liked her."

"That's okay, my dear Queen. Sandra is a very problematic girl. She's only child and very spoiled. She always wanted to be royalty and my husband didn't help, by treating her like daughter. She grew up in our castle."

"But what happened between them?" Liliandil asked.

"They met on my wedding and a few weeks later Caspian started to court her. She actually spent some times in the Telmarine Castle"

"And what went wrong?"

"She became to be annoying. Like want his attention all the time, being jealous with any girl who even talked to him. And you know that Caspian don't have patient for girls like that. So after 6 months, he broke up" Susan said drinking her juice.

"I can image she wasn't very happy with that" the star said.

"No she wasn't. For the next weeks she sent letters and letter to him, telling him to accept her, that she would change. But my cousin didn't love her anymore."

Then a girl with brown hair and green eyes came to them.

"Elsa, Susan, how nice to see you again. Congratulations for the future wedding Susan, and congratulations for the pregnancy and for the princess you already had Elsa"

"Thanks" Susan said trying to make a big smile at her.

"Thanks. By the way let me introduce Liliandil" Elsa said pointing to Liliandil to her. "Liliandil this is Sandra. Sandra this is Liliandil, Caspian's fiancé."

Sandra froze at that and gave the biggest yellow smile she shook Liliandil hand and said:

"Congratulations on that"

"Thank you"

"Now if you excuse me" and with that she left, leaving Elsa giggling.

"You are so mean you know that?" Susan laughed looking at Elsa.

"What did I do? I just introduce them. Like she would notice when Liliandil entered with Caspian in the room"

"Yes but she didn't know they were engaged"

"Now they do"

"These remind me when we were young girls, remember" Empress Carol said the older ones and they all laughed.

"Why? Don't tell me you were worst then them?" Liliandil asked smiling. She liked them a lot.

"My dear child you have no idea" Duchess Aimee said laughing a little.

"No I want to know" Susan said.

And they continued there funny conversation.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

On the other side of the room Peter and Caspian were having a nice conversation with King David of Archenland, Emperor Lewis of Terebinthia and Duke Karl of Galma, about the lasted events that happened few weeks ago.

"I'm telling you, I don't want to go to war with Narnia. Your Majesties are genius" Duke Karl was saying holding his glass of wine.

"My dear Duke, I'm sure you would do same" Caspian smiled at him.

"I would never have the genius idea of pretend my own death to know what my enemy was planning."

"I must agree with Karl" Emperor Lewis agreed "That was a very smart move"

"And I'm still in shock. I never imagined that Prince Ahmed could do that to his own father?" King David said in a serious tone, looking at King Tariq, who was talking with some Lords and his Kings.

"But he seems okay. Thank Aslan there you were there for him and could help him" Emperor Lewis said.

"Apart from Ahmed, King Tariq is a great friend of Narnia" Peter said smiling and looking to the old King.

"How did he handle everything?" Duke Karl asked them.

"Actually he is handling this very nice. I'm very proud of him." Peter said

"What is going to happen with Ahmed?" King David asked.

"Peter talked to King Tariq and after the wedding, the Calormen Court will return home and Ahmed will go, along with some guards to watch him closely and he will have a judgment there"

"I think you did the right thing, your majesties" Duke Karl said smiling.

Then King Jeremy approaches with a young man that they never saw before. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes and he was wearing a black outfit and looked very kingly (**A/N: **picture on my profile).

"Your majesties, I would like to introduce my oldest son Hal. You never saw him before because he wasn't in Ettinsmoor for while. But now he returned"

"Pleasure to meet you, Your Majesties. I can't believe I'm meeting the High King Peter himself" Hall said smiling and shaking Peter's hand.

"Well first of all you can call me Peter and leave the High King aside and it's nice to meet you too"

"I don't know if you remember but we used to play when we were young kids" Caspian said smiling and shook his hand. "It's been a long time"

"I know, and I remember that too"

"Hal is just made 21 on March 29th" King Jeremy said smiling proudly to his son.

"21? Already?" King David said. "Time flies"

"Indeed my friend." Duke Karl said "You'll see King Peter, when you last notice Princess Lara is grow up and you are walking her down the aisle"

"Don't even say that. She's only 1 year old and it felt like she just born yesterday"

"And we know that there is another one" Emperor Lewis said smiling.

"Yes there is" Peter smiled proudly.

"Congratulations" King Jeremy said.

"Thank you my dear King" Peter said "And if you excuse me, I think I will find my wife and have a nice dance with her"

"That's a good idea"

And they all left looking for their wives and future wife.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

The party went through the night and everyone was having a good night. The couples were dancing a beautiful Narnia song that the band was playing in that very moment.

Emily and Edmund were having a good time. Sometimes they were dancing, other times they were talking with the guests who want to congratulate them and wishing then good luck for the wedding.

"They are all so nice" Emily said when they stop dancing and they were heading to the drink table to drink something.

"I knew they would love. And trust me you will me an amazing Queen" he said smiling and kissed her deeply.

On the dance floor Caspian and Liliandil were dancing, and sometimes Liliandil looked to Sandra, who was close to some other Ladies, and from time to time she looked at the couple with cold look that made Liliandil shake.

"What's wrong my love?"

Liliandil looked at him

"Elsa introduced me to your ex, Sandra. I guess she doesn't like me very much" she said looking back to the young girl, who was looking at them.

Caspian looked at her and pulled Liliandil closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry about her. I love you and I will marry in you and have a bunch of kids with you" he said smiling, making Liliandil smiling too.

"You bet you will" she giggled and he twirled making her laughing.

Zach and Susan were also dancing. The couple was having a really nice time.

"In two months and half you will dance as my wife" Zach said smiling.

"I know and I can wait for that" Susan smiled too and the two kissed passionately.

Lucy was also having a nice time. She spent almost the time talking with the young girls, but now she was eating a slice of cake when she heard a voice she already knew too well.

"I see that your majesty is having a good time"

Lucy turned and saw Andrew, dressing with his uniform, which make him more good looking in Lucy's eyes.

"Yes I am. And what about you?"

"I'm having a good time too. I never saw a party like this and I'm loving it."

"To bad you are working"

"It's okay. I'm glad I'm here"

"But you know what, is not fair. You deserve to have some fun" and grabbing his hand she started to drag him to the dance floor.

"Lucy what are you doing? I can't, I'm working" he said feeling nervous looking around, afraid of what Peter would so when he sees that.

"Well I'm the Queen, meaning I'm your boss, and right now I want to dance with you. Will you say no to your Queen?" she asked smiling and standing in front of him.

"Of course not" he said and his eyes stopped on Peter who was with Elsa at the balcony that lead to the garden and for his surprise he nod and smile at him.

Looking back to Lucy he smiled

"Will dance your majesty?"

"I'm surely do." she said with a curtsy and they started to dance.

Peter was watching them for a while, watching how Lucy was laughing and maybe Elsa was right and the kid wasn't bad at all.

"I'm very proud of you" she said making him looked at his wife and smiled.

"You're right. She seems happy when she's with him"

"I told you."

"Yes you did" he giggled and pulled her into a deep kiss. After a while they pulled away

"I love you Mrs. Pevensie"

"And I love you too Mr. Pevensie" she said smiling when his hand went to her belly and rubbed it.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yes we are, don't worry" she said looking at the party "I hope Lydia is okay, I wasn't be able to talk to her for a while"

"Don't worry, I bet she's doing well"

In that very moment Ariel was near the drink table to grab a glass of water since it was a little hot in the Great Hall and she was very thirsty. When she turned she didn't notice the person who was right behind her and bump into it, spoiling most of the water on that person.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry" she said all the sudden, grabbing a napkin and tried to wipe the clothes.

"Don't worry. I was the one who should be so close. It's water. It's okay" he male voice said and she smiling looking to the intensive blue eyes she ever saw in her life.

"I'm Hal, by the way" he said to her

"Nice to meet you, your highness. I'm Ariel"

"Nice to meet you Ariel, and please call me just Hal" he said grabbing her hand and kissed it, making her stomach flip. "Are you from here?"

"No, I'm from Galma, but Elsa and I, were best friend since we were kids and with my father death a few weeks ago, they decided that it was a good time for coming to Narnia and live here with them. And here I am?" she said holding her hands together in a nervous way.

"I'm sorry for your lost" Hal said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Thank you"

They stood there looking at the dance floor in silence when Hal decide to break it and looking at Ariel he asked her:

"Do you like to dance?"

"I would love too" she said smiling. And grabbing his hand, they headed to the dance floor and started to dance.

"Maybe this party is getting interest after all" she thought while she was in the arms of the Ettinsmoor Prince.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Everyone was having a good time, but it was getting late and soon the guests started to leaving the room and heading to their bedrooms, saying goodnight to the ones who were still there.

It was around 1am when Ariel was walking down the corridor, heading to her bedroom, with Hal, who insisted to escort her.

"Well it's here" she said stopping in front of her bedroom doors.

"Well then this is goodnight" he said kissing her hand once more "Hope you have a peaceful night"

"Thank you Hal"

"See you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow"

And with a smile he walked towards his room, while Bianca entered in to hers and jumped in bed with a smile on her face, wishing that morning would arrive soon.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

By now everyone was in their bedrooms, resting from an amazing party.

In Peter's room, the High King just put his pajamas. Elsa wasn't in the room since the Empress insisted to show her something.

He was getting ready to go to bed when he heard whimps from Lara's bedroom. Rushing to his daughter bedroom and saw the princess sitting in her crib, pouting.

"What's wrong angel?" he said with pain in his heart and picking her he rocked and held her tightly in his arms.

The little princess rested her head on her father's shoulder and wrap her little arms around his neck, making Peter smiled. He loved his little princess so much.

"Daddy is here, okay. Come on, daddy will tell you a goodnight story" and grabbing the book that tells the story when him and his siblings arrived to Narnia, he head to his bedroom and got comfortable in his bed with Lara on his left and opening the book he started to tell the story while the princess looked at the pictures, pointing it.

"Daddy" she said smiling at him

"Yes sweetie, that's daddy when he was fighting the evil witch. Then who comes to safe us?" he asked turning the pace where show a picture of Aslan on top of the hill.

"Alan" she said clapping her hands.

"Yes, Aslan. You are so smart" he said resting his head on the pillow, starting to get tired from the party he just went.

When Elsa entered in the room her heart melt with love: her two loves were sleeping cuddling into each other with the book opening in the middle of the bed.

Walking slowly, she picked Lara from the bed, making sure the little princess didn't wake up. Feeling movement, Peter opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his beautiful wife.

"Sorry if I awake you" she whispered to him.

"That's okay. I think we feel asleep while I was telling Lara a story" he chuckled. "What time is it?"

"Almost 1:30 am" she said and walking towards Lara bedroom, she put the princess to bed and covered her up, kissing her little forehead, and left the room closing the room behind her and heading towards the closet and started too undressed and put her nightgown, while Peter was watching her.

"If I wasn't that tired"

"Yes but you are and so I am" she laughed and got under the covers and cuddled into Peter's arms.

"I know." He yawns making her smiled

"Come on, let's get some sleep"

"Okay" he said already closing his eyes. And with his right hand resting on top of her hand, Elsa closed her eyes too and soon everyone in the castle was resting from the amazing party they just attended.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Hope you like the new characters. Lydia belongs to Crazy Narnia Fangirl. Tell me in your reviews: Let's reach the 1750, how about that?  
**

**Love ya all**

**HighQueenP**


	78. What Future Brings

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here it is another chapter of **_**Forever and Ever**_**, I hope you like it. I notice a certain drop on the reviews. Hopefully you guys don't start to get sick of this story. If I sense that, maybe I will start to think deeply if I continue or not. I don't want to stop writing for you, that's for sure.**

**Like always I want to thank the reviewers who faithfully keep reviewing this story: Guest, Guest, Hella Monetza, All For Jesus, Guest, Bubbles, Guest, Guest, Guest, hockeychick19, Guest, dream lighting, Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER, Guest, KesseGirl1, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest and Crazy Narnia Fangirl. Your reviews keep me want to write this story.**

**I have to say this to the Guest who keep reviewing (yes I know you are the same person), giving a suggestion about Lucy love life. Thank you for reading and reviewing and to give your opinion, but you don't need to write the same thing over and over again. Now about your idea, thank you for that but I'm not going to make Lucy fell in love for another boy for many reasons, the first and most important is that is not Lucy. From all the Pevensies, she was the only one who always knew what she want even when nobody believed in her, so she knows exactly about her feelings for Andrew. Second, that idea was already used in so many stories (especially the one with the birthday party) that I don't want to put it in my story too. It's becoming very cliché if I do that. So sorry, but that is not going to happen, But thanks anyway.**

**Now in my profile you can see the outfits the characters are wearing in this chapter. So go check my profile and check them out. Hope you like it.**

**Now once again I ask you to read Crazy Narnia Fangirl story **_**Love Pervails**_**. It's amazing and I'm sure you will love it. Trust me.**

**Ariel belongs to Crazy Narnia Fangirl and Andrew belongs to KesseGirl1.**

**Now enough talking. Enjoy **_**What future brings.**_

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 74**

The next day arrived bringing a beautiful blue sky and a warm breeze through all the Narnia country.

Inside the castle, only the staff and the guards were awaked very early making breakfast and cleaning the Great Hall, making sure everything was shining for the Royal Wedding the next day.

Upstairs everyone was still in their own bedrooms resting from the wonderful party they all had the night before. Some of the guests were tired and decided to have their breakfast in their private chambers before give a walk towards the Narnian Village. A gipsy fair had arrived a few days and would stay for the weekend, bringing a lot of new stuff to sell, music and many attractions that attracted the people in the village and everyone in the Castle.

From the Narnian Royalty, some of them were already in the dining room having breakfast.

"Good morning sweet family" Edmund said arriving at the dining room with Emily and sat by the table.

"Hello. Awake at this time of the day!" Susan said putting back her coffee on the table.

"I know, I was shocked too when he was knocking on my door at 8:30am" Emily laughed a little grabbing her toast.

"Stop you two." Edmund said rolling his eyes "Where is the rest of the family?" he asked looking at the table that was a little empty that morning.

"Zach decided to spend the day with his family, so he is taking breakfast with his family." Susan said grabbing a bagel.

"What about the others?"

"Lucy was getting ready. I believe Peter and Elsa are still sleeping, I guess. As for Lydia I have not idea. Maybe she's also sleeping?" she answered him.

"And where are Caspian and Liliandil?" it was time for Emily asked her.

"I don't know, but ask Liliandil" Susan said looking at the door, where Liliandil just walked in and sat on her seat.

"Ask me what?" she said putting the napkin on her lap and grabbed the coffee pot.

"I just asked Susan, where were you and Caspian, since as you see, this table is a little empty this morning" Emily said smiling looking at the star.

"Caspian is coming. He has a little headache from the alcohol he drank last night." She said smiling.

"Caspian with a hangover? That is hilarious" Edmund said laughing.

"Is he okay?" Susan asked looking at Edmund who was still laughing and rolled her eyes.

"I gave him some medicine and he will be here shortly, don't worry"

"Well I hope he doesn't take too long because I need to ask him something" Edmund said after stop laughing.

"Need to ask me what?" a male voice came and they all looked up and saw Caspian with Lucy right next to him.

"Look who I found" Lucy said giggling and went to her seat.

"Good morning to you too missy" Edmund said looking at his younger sister.

"Good morning" she said shaking her head.

Caspian sat down on his chair, still rubbing his temples.

"Next time, don't drink too much" Edmund said smiling.

"You know what Ed, you are lucky that I am a gentleman or I would tell you to go some place right now" he said.

"Guys come on" Liliandil said rubbing Caspian head. "Coffee, sweetheart?"

"Yes please. I really need it right now" he said with a grunt and smiling she grabbed the coffee pot and poured some for him.

"Don't worry, Trufflehunter said the medicine will work really soon"

"Excuse me for interrupt the lovely moment between you two" Edmund said looking at the couple "But I need to know where the papers that you took with the laws and taxes are?"

"Why? You hate those things" It was Susan who asked this time. Everyone knew Ed hates reading those signings papers.

"Because tomorrow is my wedding and I need to sign that too, remember? And as far as I know, I will be gone for 2 weeks on a honeymoon. So I wanted that right away so I can read and sign like this morning" he said looking back at Caspian. "So where are they now?"

"I don't know" Caspian said drinking his coffee "I still didn't get those papers, so probably Peter still has it"

Edmund sigh "I hope he doesn't talk to long to come for breakfast"

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

In the High King bedroom everyone was still resting for the party last night. Peter woke up, and stretching in bed he smiled when he looked to his left and saw his pregnant wife beside him, holding his hand on her stomach, where their second child was growing sweetly. He couldn't wait to see it already, though at the same time he enjoyed the first stage of this wonder. He remembered when she was expecting Lara and how much he loved watching her belly grown and feel the first movements of the baby inside of her belly.

Right now Elsa was almost reaching the 2 months pregnancy on April 14th, since the baby was conceived on Valentine's Day night, and like the first pregnancy she developed a deep, long sleep. He was glad of that since she was such a wonderful sight to watch when sleeping, with her long brown hair fanned all over her pillow, her eyes closed, hand resting on her belly and a calm breathing. She was beautiful breathtaking. And now she was even more because was carrying their baby, and that made her even more wonderful.

He reached out his hand and slowly, carefully, placed it on her belly, and he smiled. Their child was there. Her stomach was so sweetly warm. He couldn't wait to see it grow round with their baby that was inside her, seeing the belly getting, bigger and bigger, and then finally the labor.

His heart twitched in pain remembering her shivered, pained face, wraped in a scream of ache flashed before his eyes when she was giving birth their beautiful Princess. That was the only thing he didn't like through the all process of the pregnancy. But that was still far away and he would be there for her as always.

Elsa stirred gently and he looked at her, savoring every moment of her wakeup.

Slowly she opened her eyes and smiled when she saw the beautiful blue orbs she loves so much, starring at her.

"Hello, my love" she said softly rubbing her eyes, trying to push the sleepiness away, making Peter think she looked even cuter.

"Hello, sweetheart" he leaned in and kissed her, his hand rubbing her stomach gently and she smiled into his lips, one her arm going around his neck and pulling him closer. He enjoyed every moment, deepening their kiss, pure joy tossing around in his stomach.

They pulled away after a while with a smile on their faces.

"And hello, little one," Peter smiled, lowered himself and kissed her stomach.

Elsa laughed and he grinned into the fabric and showered her belly with kisses and gentle rubs.

"Don't tell me you will do that again during the all pregnancy, like you did when I was caring Lara inside me?"

He looked up and kissing her one more time he smiled.

"Of course. I love spoiling my children"

"What do you want now, a Prince or another Princess?" Elsa asked, nuzzling her head under his chin and he purred.

"I don't know." He said looking at him. "I don't care. All I want is to be healthy"

She smiled and combed her fingers in his hair, making him close his eyes with the feeling.

"And do you have any preferences?" he asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Nope. But I wouldn't mind to have a little Prince now" she added with a small chuckled and he laughed, taking her in his embrace and he fell back on the bed, pulling her along, so that she was laid on his chest.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Because, I will feel sorry for our future daughter love life, if it's another girl. I think Lara already has her punishment in that part, I don't want another daughter miserable" She laughed, snuggling even closer into him, feeling his palm rub her belly gently.

"Very funny. Hahaha" he said but she could tell he was smiling too.

"We'll see when it's born," she murmured softly and he nodded, his chin brushing against her head in the process. "Now it's time to get up because I'm starving and I bet there is a small princess in the other room wondering where her parents are"

"Yes, and I'm starving too" He said standing up from bed.

"You're always starving in the morning. I think you and Edmund should compete to see who eats more at breakfast

Peter looked at her.

"Edmund beat me in a second" he laughed getting dressed and heading towards Lara bedroom, who was standing up on her crib jumping and smiled, revealing the small teeth, when she saw her father walking towards her.

"Hello. Someone is in a good mood this morning" he smiled and picked her up. "Let's get dress and so we go and eat our breakfast?" he asked her kissing her forehead

"Food" she said clapping her hands, making him smile

"Yes food, something you like very much, just like your uncle Edmund"

"Eda food" she said giggling.

"Yes, Uncle Ed likes food. A lot" he laughed "Now what dress Her Highness want to wear today: the blue one, the green or the pink one?" he asked smiling.

Lara looked at the dresses and then to her father

"Bue"

"Blue it is" he said and walked towards his bedroom where Elsa was already combing her hair.

"Look who is awake" she smiled walking towards her husband and daughter and kissing her little forehead "There is a nice dress you have here"

"She was the one who picked the dress" Peter said smiling.

"You did?"

"Yes" Lara said nodding her little head.

"You are becoming such a Lady. Let's get you dress and go to the dining room where I have a feeling we are the last one, as usual" she said looking at her husband.

"Don't look at me" he said and putting Lara on their bed, she started dressing the little princess.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Ariel was combing her hair, looking at the mirror. She couldn't believe she over slept. Normally she's one the first persons to wake up, along with Susan, but maybe because she was tired or because she was having a beautiful and nice dream with a certain Prince of Ettinsmoor. When she woke and saw the time she couldn't believe how late she was.

Putting her brush down, she walked out of her bedroom and pace down the hallway, not paying attention to anything or anyone, until she bumped into something and fell on her butt.

"Ouch" she said rubbing her forehead and look forward to see to what she had bumped, and the first think she saw was two big blue eyes that make her stomach twisted.

"Are you okay?" Prince Hal asked her with a smile. He was kneeled in front of her, making sure she was okay and not hurt.

"I'm okay, thanks for asking" she said hold his hand that he stood up at her, helping her to stand up from the floor.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go the infirmary to make sure"

"No, I'm okay, really." She said smiling "Sorry about bumping in you, again"

He laughed a little

"Is the second time we bumped into each other. Why you were in such a hurry?" he asked her.

"I'm late for breakfast. That's why I was in a hurry and I didn't saw you, your Highness" she said blushing a little.

"Like I said, it was okay. I'm glad you didn't get hurt and please leave the Highness and just call me Hal" he smiled once again.

"Okay, your High… I mean Hal" she said when all the sudden a door opened and Lara came out followed by her parents who were holding her hands.

Once they came out of the bedroom and saw the scene in front of them, they stopped and looked at Ariel and Hal who was still holding each other hands.

"What is going on here?" Elsa asked, looking at their hands and try to hide a smile.

Ariel saw that and let go Hal hands and hide it behind her back, trying not to blush too deeply.

"Good day your majesties and your Highness" Hal said smiling to the little Princess who smiled back at him and stood her arms towards, wanted to be held by him.

"Aww she likes you Hal" Elsa said smiling.

"May I?" he asked looking at Peter, who never liked it much when strangers wanted to pick his little daughter, but there was something in that prince that made him trust him.

"Of course" he said smiling and Hal picked the little princess who seemed very happy to be so high.

"Why were you two standing in the middle of the corridor" Elsa asked again.

"Oh, Lady Ariel bumped into me when I was coming out from my bedroom, because she was in a hurry, thinking she was late for breakfast" Hal said smiling at her who smiled back.

"And I see I'm not late" Ariel said looking at Peter and Elsa.

"No. we were just heading to the dining room" Peter said and looked at Hal "Hal did you already took breakfast?"

"Well actually I was trying to find the kitchen. It's my first time in Cair and I don't want to get lost. This Castle is very big" he smiled.

"Well then have breakfast with us"

"I don't want to bother you, High King Peter"

"Nonsense." Elsa said smiling "Come on because I'm eating for two, remember"

Everyone laughed at that and they all head towards the dining room.

When they got to the dining room, they sat in their seats, Hal sat next to Ariel.

"Finally. I was waiting for you" Edmund said looking at Peter, who was putting Lara on her little chair between her parents.

"I didn't know you miss me so much, Ed" he said sitting back on his seat and grabbed a bagel.

"Very funny, but I'm serious. Do you have those papers about the taxes?"

"Yes, it's in my desk in my bedroom, why?"

"I want that, because I want to sign those papers this morning and get done it with" the Just King said looking at his brother.

"Okay, just let me eat my breakfast first and then I'll grab the papers for you"

"Thank you"

"So, when do you leave for your bachelor party?" Susan asked, looking at the guys.

"Right after dinner, right?" Caspian said

"Yes. Hal, do you want to come to bachelor party?" Edmund asked the Prince, who just looked at the Just King

"Really? I will love to go, if you don't mind"

"Of course so, it will be fun, juts the guys" Caspian smiled.

"And what the pretty ladies will do all day?" Peter asked drinking his orange juice.

The girls looked at each other. To be honest they had some things to do, but after that they didn't have a clue.

"Well we need to change Emily's stuff to Edmund's bedroom and check the great hall and see if everything is doing well." Susan said looking at them.

"My parents said there is a fair at village" Hal said, making everyone looked at him.

"A fair?" Lucy said with a big smile on her face.

"Yes. They have everything: all kind of tents with everything you can find, even someone who can see your future by reading your palms and cards" he said smiling.

"Oh I really want to go. Can we go this afternoon after lunch? Please Peter" Lucy said making her famous pout, which make Peter sigh and looked at his wife, who was feeding Lara.

"Why are you looking at me? You know I agree with her. It will be nice to see the fair. Besides I would like to see some dresses for Lara and you guys need so new outfits, and I'm sure they have very beautiful fabrics that I would like to see"

"That's a wonderful idea, Elsa" Liliandil said looking at Caspian, who looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that sweetheart?"

"Because Elsa is right, you need new outfits"

"But I like the ones I have!" he grunts.

"But you need news, especially for parties. Peter's birthday is this month"

"Thank you Liliandil" Elsa said with a smirk on her face "Then is settling then. After lunch we all go to the fair. I even take Lara with us; it will be good for her"

"Do you want to go too?" Ariel asked Hal, who smiled at her

"I will love to go" he smiled back, making her blushing a little.

"But what about moving Emily's things to Edmund's bedroom?" Susan asked to them.

"We can do that after we came from the fair." Emily said smiling at the Gentle Queen "I really wanted to go that fair"

Sighing Susan nod

"Okay. We go the fair and then when we return we can do that" she smiled at the future Queen of Narnia.

"Great, but now I really want those papers Peter" Edmund said standing from his seat and looked at his older brother.

"Okay. I'll get it for you" and the two brothers left the dining room, while the rest talked about the fair and the bachelor party.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

After lunch the whole group went to the fair next. The girls were very excited. Lara was bouncing happily in Ariel's arms, playing with her necklace. They finally arrived to where the fair was located, colours radiant under the bright Narnian sun. Lucy was greeted by the fabric sellers, and the rest of the girls soon started awing and commenting on how pretty the fabrics were.

Lara was hiding under a watery green fabric, giggling as her father played a foolish peek-a-boo game with her.

Edmund, who couldn't care less about fabrics, was annoyed, working as a mannequin, as the girls seemed to love how most of the fabrics looked on him.

Caspian too, was being tested, as Liliandil wanted to get some fabrics that matched his hair and eyes, to get him a new suit.

"I don't need more clothes" he complained, looking at her who had a rood of fabric close to his face.

"You will need one for future occasions" replied his future wife, moving to get another piece of cloth.

"Just wait until you get marry" Peter said smiling when Lara touched his chin smiling.

The only one who was having a good time was Hal. Right now he was talking with Ariel while she stopped in front of the tent looking at the beautiful necklaces.

"I think this one will look beautiful on you. It matches with your eyes" he said grabbing a silver necklace with a blue stone in the shape of a heart.

"Thank you. But I didn't bring money. I wasn't thinking of buying anything" she said smiling.

"But I have, so let me" he said garbing some silver coins.

"Oh don't, you don't have to Hal"

"But I want." And paying to the man he put the necklace on Ariel neck. "Beautiful" he said, making her smiled too.

"Thank you very much"

"You're welcome"

After an excruciating hour checking and watching the all kind of fabrics, they went out, holding some bags with the fabrics the girls decided to buy. The people curtsied them as they passed, smiling happily. Several girls giggled at Lara who was hyper, all the colours and moving artifacts calling her attention.

Peter and Caspian stopped in front of a shop, and Peter found a beautiful music box, deciding to get it for Elsa, knowing she was going to love it.

"Oh look, a music box" he said holding a wooden box in his hands.

"A what?" Caspian asked him.

"A music box" said Peter opening the box for the melody to be heard.

"Oh, my mother used to have one of those when I was little." Caspian smiled "Do you think Liliandil will like if I buy one for her?"

"Of course. Girls like music boxes. Besides they can put they jewels here" Peter said buying the one he had on his hand.

"Then I'll take it one too" Caspian said giving some coins to the man, who smiled.

"Thank you, your majesties. Here it is one little gift for the Princess" the old man said giving a stuffed giraffe.

"I will like to pay for that" Peter said grabbing some coins.

"Oh no, your majesty. Is a gift, you don't have to pay" the old man smiled at him.

"Then I will buy that stuffed dolphin. I insist" Peter smiled, and paid the dolphin, leaving with another bags on his hands.

The girls were currently trying jewels on, helping each other while Zach and Edmund stopped on a shop full of swords and daggers.

Hal was wondering when a woman called him, in front of a tent.

"My Lord why don't you come inside, I can read your future for you". She said smiling. Hal go very interested and entered, sitting on an old squeaky chair. The Lady placed some cards in front of him and told him to separate them in three groups. She them revealed the cards one by one, smiling and exclaiming from time to time.

"My dear Prince, this are great times. The cards reveals that you future changed from now on." said the woman.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his mind speeding up trying to think what could happen.

"I believe your stay here will last a little longer! Your future is connect it to Narnia as for as the future of your Kingdom" finished the woman.

Hal gave some coins to her and thanked her, leaving the shop thinking about what the woman just said to him, not even paying attention to someone who was talking to him at that time.

"Hal what happened?" Ariel asked him, making him looked at her and for a moment he connected everything and smiled to her.

"Someone just read my future" he said.

"Really? I want to know too" she said smiling and entered in the tent right after him.

The woman smiled at her while grabbed her hand.

"My dear girl, destiny is already showing you pieces of your future, and you share the same path as Prince Hal, but yours is more marked, I can see it in your hand" said the woman, tracing the deep line on Ariel's hand.

Ariel thanked and smiled she left the tent, meeting Lucy next to Hal.

"So what did she say" Lucy smiled at her.

"That my future shares the same path as yours" she said looking at Hal. "What is that mean?"

Lucy giggled

"Oh come on. Even I know what that means"

"Oh really?"

"Yes. That means you two will be together." She said making Lydia looked at Hal with wide eyes and her cheeks started to burn, making Hal smiled. "Now is my turn" Lucy said and entered inside the tent.

."Dear Queen, what an honour!" exclaimed the woman.

"I want to know something" whispered Lucy, quite embarrassed.

"I sense that you are in quite a dilemma, sweet Queen, but this will be temporal, as signs will show you to follow your heart" said the woman.

"You're incredible!" said Lucy, amazed by the fact that the woman said that just by looking at her. Smiling, got out, so happy that she run into Andrew, both ending on the floor.

"Sorry! My Queen, are you alright?" he asked, moving to the side, so he was sitting on the stone street.

"I am fine" she said smiling.

"I'm glad you not injured" said the boy, wincing a little as he sat down. The older Royals hurried to see what happened, relieved to see that everybody was fine.

"What happened here?" Peter asked looking the two still on the floor.

"It was my fault. I just came from the tent where there is a woman who can read your future, and I didn't see Andrew and we bumped into each other. But I'm okay" she said standing up been helped by Andrew.

"I'm so sorry your majesty" Andrew said looking at Peter.

"That's okay Andrew. It wasn't your fault and I'm glad you two didn't get seriously hurt" he said smiling, for Lucy surprise.

"I'm okay but I think Queen Lucy need to take that injury on her knee" he said seeing that Lucy as bleeding from a scratch knee.

"It's nothing" Lucy said.

"He's right Lu. Andrew do you mind and take Lucy back to Cair and make sure she get that knee well" Peter said leaving everyone looking at him like a third head just had grow on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want me to take Queen Lucy?" the young guy asked looking at him in shock.

"Didn't I just say your name? Is there another Andrew around?" he said smiling. "Just do what I said"

With a nod, Andrew helped Lucy and when they where leaving, Lucy hugged Peter tightly and whispered

"Thanks Pete"

"Yeah, yeah. Just go before I change my mind" he said smiling while watch the two head towards the castle, sighing.

They walked all along the fair, stopping here and there, watching and buying things.

Sometime later, when the girls finally got everything they needed, they were about to return to the Castle, when Edmund popped in with Emily, both munching a chocolate apple.

Of course, when Lara saw her uncle and aunt eating that, she practically started wrestling in her father's arms, desperate to grab a bite of the sweet.

"Edmuuund! Go get some more apples before she really manage to attack you" said Peter, throwing an irritated glace at his innocent looking brother.

"Oh I'm sorry. We should have brought something for everyone too, sweetheart" Emily said looking at Edmund, who rolled his eyes and went back to the sweet shop.

Minutes later, he came with many apples, practically yelling for help, as he was having a huge trouble holding all of them.

Everyone grabbed one and started to eat happily.

Peter and Elsa were taking turns on sharing their apples with Lara, who was cleaning her lovely little hands on her dad's shirt.

"I think someone need a big bath when we return to castle" Elsa said watching her daughter's face who was covered in chocolate, and made sure to run her dirty hand on Peter's face, leaving his face covered in chocolate as well.

"We will have a nice bubble bath, right sweetie. The three of us" he said smiling and kissing Elsa's cheeks.

"Peter, now I'm covered in chocolate too" she said laughing.

"That was deal" he said laughing, making Lara laughing at her parents, with they all returned to the castle with their hands full with bags.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

When they arrived to the castle, they all decided to have a nice bath and change their clothes, since even it's was April, it was a very warm day and they were all sweaty.

After that and ate a nice dinner, the guys left for the village, to celebrate a nice bachelor party that the local club offer to them and where they were already waiting for them, but not before promising to the girls they wouldn't get drunk and didn't come home to late.

After the guys left for the party, they all decided check the great hall one more time and the Throne Room where the ceremony would take place, before they went to their bedrooms for a good rest, since tomorrow the day would start really early for them, especially for Emily.

Elsa was closed her daughter room slowly, after putting the little Princess to sleep. Since she had a great day with a lot of fun, it was easy to make her fall asleep.

Walking towards the bed, she just pulled the covers aside, when there was a soft knock on her bedroom door.

Looking at clock on Peter's night stand, she saw it was 10:30pm, and she was surprised by who was at that time, knowing it was too early for guys came back from the village.

"Who is it?" she asked

"It's Emily" she heard from the other side of the door.

"Well come in" she said, surprise to see Emily at that time knocking on her door.

Emily opened the door and entered in the room closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, you were ready to go to bed and I interrupt you" she said with a shy smile.

"Don't worry, I was actually thinking of reading a book, waiting for Peter to return" she said smiling. "What is it?"

Emily smiled and sat on the couch.

"It's a stupid thing" she said blushing a little, making Elsa sat right next to her and held her hand.

"Come on, tell me. What is troubling you?"

Emily looked at Elsa. They knew each other for many years, and the reason she came to her was because she was the only one who was married and she knew exactly what she was going through at the moment.

"I'm very nervous about tomorrow" she finally said taking a deep breath, glad to finally say what was on her mind for the couple weeks.

"Why?" Elsa said smiling "Everything will be fine. You saw that everyone loved you during the party yesterday. Just relax. We all love you, Edmund loves you and you will be a great Queen. Besides we are here to help you all the time"

Emily smiled at the Brave Queen.

"I know that. I was talking about other thing. After the wedding" she said, blushing a little, making Elsa finally understanding what she meant.

"Oh, you mean the wedding night"

Emily nod and looked at her with fear in her eyes.

"I never was with a man before and I'm kind of nervous" she said "You were a virgin when you married the High King, right?"

"Yes I was" Elsa said smiling, flashes of her wedding night coming into her mind.

"So I'm sure you understand what I'm feeling right now"

Smiling, Elsa looked at her friend and holding her both hands she looked at her.

"You love Edmund and Edmund loves you, right?"

"Of course"

"Then relax and enjoy the moment. I can guarantee to you that it will be the most magic moment you will have in your life, apart from having kids. You stop been a girl and become a woman, and from that night, you will belong to him forever and ever" Elsa said smiling at her, making her smile too.

"Thanks Elsa" she said hugging her making Elsa giggle.

"Well I'm here to help" she said "Now you need your beauty sleep because tomorrow you will have a big day in front of you"

"I will. Thanks again" she said standing up and left the room a little more relax, while Elsa returned to her bed and got under the covers, reading a book waiting for Peter, who return around midnight.

"Still awake?" he said when he entered the room and saw his wide still awake.

"I was waiting for you" she said smiling at him, while he undresses and putting his pajamas pants, got under the covers and held her closer to him, resting his hand on her belly rubbing it softly.

"How was it?" she asked him.

"Fun and a good night guy" he chuckled looking at her.

"You didn't get him drunk, did you?"

"Of course not, there is something I even didn't like if it was my wedding" he laughed a little.

"Good cause I didn't want to get Lucy to wake him up in the morning"

"There would be fun to watch" he laughed even more.

"Not funny, mister" she slapped him gently laughing too.

"It was big day and tomorrow is another, so let's get to sleep" he said kissing the tip of her nose, and pulling her close the married couple fall asleep, getting a good sleep for tomorrow big wedding day of King Edmund the Just and Lady Emily.

**A/N: So guys what did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews ;) **

**Love ya all**

**HighQueenP**


	79. The New Queen of Narnia

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here another Chapter. I hope you like it since it's the wedding day and I know many of you were waiting for this big day.**

**First I want to thank to all me wonderful readers and reviewers for their wonderful reviews. YOU ARE AMAZING and I can't believe this story is almost reaching the 1800 reviews. THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! LOVE YOU ALL MY DERA FRIENDS.**

**Now answer to ScarlettHunter, who gave an idea of making Elsa and Peter even more close with a miscarriage. I think is too harsh and horrible when a woman suffer something horrible like that, and I don't want to put any of these amazing women through that. I love them so much. So I can't do that to Peter and Elsa. BUT, the bond part gave me an idea. NOT killing the baby, NEVER; but something can happen while she's pregnant, and scare them a little bit. So Thank you, you just gave me a nice idea in the future.**

**Thanks for Bubble to reviewing my friend story Love Pervails. You are amazing.**

**Once again Andrew belongs to KesseGirl1 and Ariel belongs to Crazy Narnia Fangirl. And don' forget to check and review my dear friend Crazy Narnia Fangirl story Love Pervails  
**

**Now enough talking and enjoy **_**The New Queen of Narnia.**_

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 75 - The New Queen of Narnia  
**

The next day arrived with the sun shining in the beautiful blue Narnian sky, indicating the day would be warm and perfect for the Royal Wedding that would happening inside the Cair Paravel Castle walls.

Inside the castle the day started around 7am, with the servants running up and down the stairs, trying to satisfy the guest with everything they asked, like food. The corridors where the Narnia Royalty bedrooms were, was a perfect chaos, with the Royal designers bringing the dresses and the outfits for the Kings and Queens, and especially the wedding dress for the future Queen of Narnia.

Susan was walking around with her hair already done, but still in her robe, checking everything downstairs, and make sure Edmund didn't fall asleep and make sure everyone was awake, before she put her dress.

Inside the High King and Queen everyone was already awake, but the only one who was fully ready was the little princess (apart from Elsa), who looked like a perfect doll in her white dress and pink ribbon in her blonde hair. (**A/N:** Picture in my profile).

By now she was walking around her parents room, playing with a her giraffe, that her father brought to her the day before from the fair, giggling and laughing, making Peter smile at his little sweetheart, while he was putting his green outfit, matching the light green dress Elsa would wearing at the wedding. (**A/N:** Picture in my profile).

Right now Elsa decided to help Emily, who was getting ready and was very nervous.

There was a knock on the door and Lucy came, looking stunning with a red, one shoulder dress. (**A/N: **Picture on my profile).

"Wow Lucy, you look beautiful in that dress" Peter smiled at his younger sister, while he put his sword Rhindon at his waist and the golden crown on his head, making Lucy smile and thinking that there it was the High King Peter the Magnificent that Aslan crowned centuries ago after the battle against Jadis.

"Thank you. You look very beautiful too Peter" she smiled at him and felt something pulling her dress and looking down she smiling, when she saw the beautiful blue eyes looking at her. "And you look beautiful too my little Princess" she said to her niece who smiled at her showing her little teeth.

"What is it, Lu?" Peter asked her, knowing that if she was here at that time, it was because she wanted something.

"How do you know I came here because of something?" she looked at him folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Come on, I know you too well" he laughed a little making her grunt.

"I just came here to make sure you were ready" she said in an innocent look.

"You or my wife sent you here to make sure I was ready?" he said looking at her.

"Of course it was her. She also asked if you can check on Edmund. Caspian and Zach are there but well you are his older brother"

"I was getting there actually." He said picking Lara in his arms and looking in his daughter he said to her "Let's see how Uncle Ed is doing, okay?"

"Eda!" the young princess said clapping her little hands making her father laughed and kissing her forehead they head towards Edmund's bedroom, who by now, was walking around the bedroom, fully dress in his golden wedding outfit, feeling very nervous, while Caspian, who was wearing a grey outfit and Zach, who was wearing a violet outfit, were sitting on the couch trying to calm down the Just King. (**A/N: **Pictures on my profile).

Peter entered in the room caring Lara, who immediately wanted to go to the floor, and when Peter put her down she walked towards her uncle and hugged one of his legs, making Edmund stopped and looked down at her and smiled.

"Finally a smile" Caspian said shaking his head.

"Why? Don't tell me you are nervous!" Peter said with a shock on his face. "I never saw you nervous before!"

"Well of course I'm nervous, is my wedding" Edmund said holding Lara in is arms, who was focus on the sparkling things on her uncle outfit.

"As far as I know, when it was my wedding, you mocked me because I was nervous, remember?"

"It was different. You and Elsa were made for each other since you were born" he said rolling his eyes.

"So? That doesn't mean anything when two people love each other, like you and Emily"

"Is not the same thing Pete"

Peter was about to answer when someone with a deep voice, that they already recognize so well said behind the High King.

"Actually Peter is right, my child"

Everyone looked at the door and smiled when they saw the big golden lion Aslan, looking at them with a smile.

"Aslan. You're here!" Edmund said smiling, and feeling relax already.

"Of course. You didn't think that I would miss your wedding, do you?" he chuckled "Besides who would have marry you"

Everyone laughed and say hello to Aslan. Zach was a little nervous; since it was the first time he actually spoke with the Great Lion himself.

Lara looked at Aslan and smiling she walked towards him and grabbing his mane in her little she looked at her father and said with a big smile on her small face:

"Daddy, Alan!" she said looking back at the Great Lion, who lay on his side making the Princess jump on top of him, giggling and playing with his mane.

"Baby, don't bother Aslan like that" Peter said but he could stop having a smile on his face, seeing his daughter playing with Aslan, who by now look like a cat playing with her.

"It's okay Peter. Children are the most pure and beautiful thing in this world." Aslan said looking at the Princess with love in his amber eyes, and blow at her, like blessing her. "I'm glad you remember me dear one"

Elsa entered in that very moment and Peter looked at her admiring in her strapless light green dress and with a diamond crown on her head. (**A/N: **Picture in my profile).

Once she saw Aslan on the floor she gasped and smiled at the Lion.

"Aslan, you here! I knew you would come. We miss you" she said.

"I miss you all too dear one. And congratulation for the new Prince or Princess" he said standing up slowly since Lara was still holding his mane.

"Thank you Aslan" Peter said smiling at his wife.

"Emily will love to see you. Nobody is expecting you" Elsa said to him.

"And I was about to go and check the new Queen" Aslan said to her.

"Good, because Susan asked me to tell you that you can already walk towards the Throne Room. Emily is ready" she said smiling looking at Edmund who gave a deep sigh. "She looked gorgeous Ed. Just wait to see her" she finished making Edmund smile at her.

"Then it's time." He said looking at his friends and brother.

"Come on Ed, let's make you a husband" Caspian said standing up and tapping his shoulder.

"I'll take Lara with us" Peter said picking up his daughter who waved at Aslan smiling, while the Great Lion walked with Elsa towards Emily bedroom, who was with the girls putting her veil and giving her bouquet.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Emily looked herself in the mirror and smiled, admiring her strapless wedding dress, running her hand through the fabric admiring the tiny diamonds in the corset and through the dress and the big tail, holding a white roses bouquet. For the first time she felt like a Queen and the Royal Designers made a really good job with it and with all the dresses for the wedding. (**A/N: **Picture on my profile).

She turned around and looked at the Queens and Ladies in front of her and they all looked beautiful in their dresses.

Susan was wearing this beautiful long, purple, one shoulder dress and earring with purple stones matching the dress and of course on her head there was her gold crown. (**A/N: **Picture on my profile).

Liliandil was wearing the amazing, long, brownish, strapless dress with golden embroidering all along the dress and in her ears she was wearing two beautiful pearl earrings. (**A/N: **Picture on my profile).

Ariel looked amazing also with her long, blue dress, with this amazing lace on the back that showed the back and to complete the dress it had a blue belt on the waist. (**A/N: **Picture on my profile).

"You all look so beautiful" she smiling.

"You look even more Emily" Ariel smiled to her.

"I think Edmund will faint when he sees you" Susan said laughing.

"I hope not, the wedding can't be delay" Liliandil said looking at her friends.

"Don't say that, I'm, already nervous enough" the bride said taking deep breaths.

Lucy smiled at her

"Don't worry, they are just kidding." She said looking at the girls and shook her head.

Then there was a knock on the door and Elsa came in.

"Edmund is ready and they already walled towards the Throne Room, but before you go, there is someone here that wants to see you first" she said and opening the door everyone gasped when saw Aslan walking inside the bedroom.

"Aslan" Lucy said running towards the Great Lion and giving him a big hug, almost making both fall on the floor. "It's so good to see you. We miss you so much"

"It's good to see you too and I miss you too" he said in his deep voice.

Susan and Liliandil came to Him and hugged Him too. Then Aslan looked at Arie, who was stunning looking at the Great Lion, since it was the first time she saw him.

"Well don't you hug me too child" he asked smiling. With that Ariel smiled and hugged him.

"It's so good to finally meet you Aslan" she said pulling back "I read and heard so much about you from everyone, especially Lucy"

"I hope good things" he said chuckling making everyone laugh.

"Of course" Lucy said shaking her head laughing.

Then Aslan looked at Emily who just stood there in silence, smiling to Him.

"Your family is right. You look very beautiful and Edmund is a lucky man, as for Narnia to have a new beautiful and amazing Queen like you dear one"

"Thank you so much Aslan. I was so nervous" she said sighing.

"Well don't be. You will be a great Queen, Emily. And by the time I think it's time we should go. Everyone is waiting for us" he said.

With that everyone left the room and behind them Aslan and the future Queen side by side, walked towards the Throne Room.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

The throne room was decorated beautifully, flowers were everywhere around and the ceiling had white and golden ribbons interlacing with themselves.

Edmund was standing on top of the steps that led to the throne, tapping his foot nervously. He was alone, as Peter, Caspian and Zach were already in their seats, sitting next to their love ones, since they just arrived a few minutes, indicating that the bride was already behind the two big marble doors of the Throne Room.

Then a centaur blow is horn indicating that the ceremony was about to begin and the room felt silent. The doors opened and Lucy came in, holding Lara in her hand, the little Princess holding a small white basket with the two rings in it. Everyone smiled at whisper while the Valiant Queen and the little Princess walked on the corridor, with Peter and Elsa smiling very proudly at their little girl.

As soon as they arrived and Lara was on her fathers lap, smiling and looking around with wide eyes, Aslan entered. The whole room erupted in unison awe, admiring, commenting and being captivated by the Majesty of the legendary feline. He walked all over to the altar and reached the top, where he turned to the crowd of guests, looking forward expectantly.

All heads turned to the door, and Edmund stood straight taking deep breaths, his eyes unmoving from the spot where his future wife was about to be. And he didn't have to wait long, because the spot was soon filled by a radiant Emily who was walking with her father. She smiled when she see him and he smiled back, looking at his bride and she looked so beautiful on his eyes.

By then Emily had almost arrived to the altar, so Edmund had to hurry to take her hand. She smiled fully to him, stopping his heart for a moment.

"You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen" he whispered and after hugging his future father in law, who went back next to his wife, they both got up the stairs and stopped before Aslan.

Everyone sat down on their seat and looked to the Great Lion, who was ready to start the ceremony.

"Love is the happiest of all. Thought him people can be together, create new lives and do amazing things to everyone. And this is why we are all here today, to celebrate and witness how this man and woman join their lives for love. May you lives been fill with a lot of love and kids, because kids are the most beautiful acted of love between a man and a woman. And now they are both standing here, ready to assume their union to the world. Edmund and Emily, is it your true desire to spend every day of your lives together, sharing sadness, happiness, good and bad days?" said Aslan imposing.

Edmund and Emily looked at each other and smiling, they looking back at Aslan, they said:

"We do"

Then Peter gave the rings to Edmund and smiling, the Just King grabbed the beautiful white gold rings with three diamonds and putting on Emily finger he said smiling (**A/N: **Picture on my profile).

"Emily, take this ring as a proof of all my love for you" he said smiling.

Then it was Emily's turn to grab the other wedding ring and putting on Edmund's ring she said too:

"Edmund, take this ring as a proof of all my love for you"

When they finished, they turned to Aslan who smiling said to them:

"Then Narnia blesses you and I assure you will have a promissory future. I declare you husband and wife" finished Aslan, smiling at the newlyweds.

Edmund turned to Emily and they kissed, while the crowd erupting in cheers and applause the newlyweds.

Then with a nod, one of the fauns brought a beautiful diamond crown, on top of red velvet pillow. (**A/N: **Picture on my profile).

Emily looked at her new crown and she thought it was so beautiful and with nod from Aslan, she kneeling in front of him, while Edmund grabbed the crown waiting for Aslan to speak.

"From the mountains in the west I'll give you. Queen Emily the Kind" and with that Edmund put the crown on Emily's head, and standing up, she turned next to her husband and the crown cheering and said out loud.

"Long live Queen Emily" and clap for a few minutes while the new marry couple smiled happy.

They both descended towards the door, followed but the rest of Monarchs everyone heading to the Great Hall where the reception would take place.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

The Great Hall was beautiful with tables and tables all over the room, leaving the center empty for the dance floor. There was a small stage where some Narnian band was playing some Narnia music and at the end of the room, there was a long table with the wedding cake on the center.

The party continued swiftly for hours, morning turning into the late afternoon and soon turning into night, all sweetened by the enthusiastic music and wine.

Right now the newlyweds were talking to Emily's family and with Aslan, who want to meet the family of the new Queen of Narnia.

Susan and Zach were sitting with Zach's family, talking about there wedding that would happen in 2 and a half months.

Caspian and Liliandil were dancing for awhile, smiling to each other.

Peter was on the dance floor dancing with his little princess, who was happy all day long.

"You know sweetie, in the future I will be the one too walk you through the aisle. But never doubt that nobody will loves you more then me okay." He said pulling her in tight hug, tears forming in his eyes. "I love you so much sweetie"

"I see you two are having a father/daughter moment" a voice came behind them and he turned smiling see his beautiful, pregnant wife.

"Yes we were, right?" he asked looking at Lara, who started to rub her eyes, indicating it was time for a sleep.

"I think it's bed time for someone" she said smiling and picking her in her arms.

"You're right" Peter said kissing Lara's head "Go put her to bed, because I think Edmund and Emily will cut the cake in a few minutes, before they leave to their private chambers"

With a light kiss, Elsa cared Lara upstairs, to put the little princess to bed, while Peter walked towards his table for a drink.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

In on the corner of the room, Ariel was eating a strawberry when she heard a voice she already knew so well.

"Goodnight" Hal said, making Ariel turned and smile at him.

He looked very handsome, wearing a blue outfit with his crown on his head (**A/N: **Picture on my profile).

"Goodnight" she said smiling.

"Well I believe it's the first time we didn't bump into each other" he said making her laugh.

"That's a shock" she said after a while.

"May I say that you look very beautiful today?"

"Thank you. I like your outfit too" she said blushing a little.

After a minute of silence, Hal said:

"The wedding is amazing. It's the first time I came to Cair Paravel and I really loved this place. It's really magical" he said looking around.

"I know. When do you leave?" Ariel asked him.

"Monday in the morning"

"Oh, that's too bad. I'm going to miss bumping into to you" she said laughing a little.

"Me too. But I believe we will see soon. My dad had an idea a few weeks ago and he plan to talk to the Kings"

"Really, that will be great" she said smiling.

They were about to say something when behind them they heard a female talking to her friends and they looked behind to found out it was Sandra, who was holding a glass of champagne and she was looking to the new married couple.

"I couldn't believe when I found out that the new Queen was a simple servant" she said with a smirk on her face, making Ariel looking at Hal with a bit of anger on her look.

"I think it's ridiculous and a scandal. Royals shouldn't mix with servants, but with other royals. What a servant know how to be a Queen" she continue making Lydia turned to her with a hard look.

"You shouldn't say bad things about Emily. After all she's a Queen right now, and if Aslan thinks she deserves to be Queen, who are you to say the other way"

Sandra frowns and looked at Ariel.

"I was only telling what I think"

"Well, you agree that Royals should mix with other Royals, but as far as I know, you not a Royal and you dated Caspian for 6 months. You didn't see to mind about that, did you?" Ariel said smiling at her, while Sandra looked at her with a serious face.

Knowing that something wasn't going well, Hal grabbed Ariel's arms and said to her.

"Let's dance" and took her to the dance floor, while Sandra kept following them with a look.

"Do you believe what she said about Emily?" Ariel said while started dancing.

"I know, it wasn't very nice, but you shouldn't answer that either"

"I had too. Emily is my friend and what that girl said was really mean"

"Just let's forget about that and dance, okay" he said smiling, making Ariel smile too and they continue to dance.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Lucy was walking through the Apple Garden, taking a rest and enjoying the cold breeze, since the Room was kind of hot with all the lights.

She just sat down on the marble bench under one of the apple trees, when she heard a sound. Standing up she try to see who was it and where the sound came from.

"Who is in there?" she asked looking to dark, when a shadow came and a sigh of relief came to her when she saw the person in front of her.

"Andrew! You scared me" she said sitting back again.

"I'm sorry, but I heard a sound too and decided to check who was here while a party was happening at this very moment" he said smiling and sat next to her.

"Oh, I'm just taking a break and decided to enjoy the cold night breeze. What about you? What are you doing here at night?" she asked looking at him.

"I like to give a walk in the garden before going to bed. And give a sneak peek on the wedding. It seems all so beautiful and everyone is having a good time" he said looking at the room from the spot where they were.

"It is. Too bad you were not there tonight" she said smiling at him.

"It was my day off. I will go back to work tomorrow, that's why I wasn't there"

"Oh, okay" she said looking back to her feet.

"I think it's very beautiful that King Edmund took a servant to be his wife" he said after a while, making Lucy looked at him with a surprise look on her face.

"Why are you saying that?" she asked him.

"I never thought that a King could ever look to someone who isn't Royal. That never happened with the previews Kingdom." He said shyly, afraid that he said something that could offend the Valiant Queen.

"Well let me tell you we are not like the previews Kings you met. We don't care about titles, as long we love that person. We are not different then you." She smiled.

"I read that you come from a different world"

"Yes and in that world, my siblings and I were just kids, nothing more. We don't care about Royal blood, only the heart of that person"

"So if someone wanted to court, a simple guy, you are telling me that King Peter would not mind?" he asked nervously.

"Well he will mind but only because I'm his little sister. But I don't see anyone wanted to court me. I'm not like Elsa, or Susan, or even Liliandil and Emily, who are beautiful" she said sighing.

"That's not true. You are one of the beautiful girls I ever seen" he said holding her hand, making Lucy stomach twisted like a dozen butterflies.

They stood there looking into each other eyes when they heard Peter's voice calling her

"Lucy, come on. Edmund and Emily will cut the cake" he said, making Lucy and Andrew let go their hands.

"I have to go" she said standing up.

"Me too." He said standing up too. "See you tomorrow"

"See ya. I'll save a slice of cake for you" she said smiling and run back towards the Great Hall, making Andrew smiling and returned inside the castle looking at his hand.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

After the newlyweds cut the cake and drink champagne, Edmund and Emily dance one last dance, before they decided it was time to leave to their bedroom.

"I think is time we should leave" Edmund said smiling, making Emily hearts pounding in her chest.

"Okay" she said nodding and with a wave to his family, the marry couple left the room, heading towards the stairs, who took them to their bedroom doors.

Once they reach it, Edmund opened the doors and picking up his bride, he entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him, while he put her down and pulling her close to him he kissed deeply, showing all his love for her.

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Pevensie and Queen of Narnia?" he asked her

"It feels amazing!" she said smiling.

"Are you tired? If you want to rest it's okay, we can do when you feel right" he said stroking her cheek.

"No, I want it." she smiled at him, and with another deep kiss, they both started too undressed and leading her towards the bed, the couple made love for the first time.

**[][][][][][][][]**

In the Great Hall the Queens, along with Ariel, Zach and Prince Hal were having a nice talk with Aslan.

"Will you stay tonight Aslan?" Lucy asked hoping the Great Lion would say yes.

"Of course, my child, I will love tomorrow before dinner" he chuckled when she hugged him happy.

"That's wonderful Aslan" Susan said smiling.

"I'm sorry but is getting late so I will retreat to my chambers" Lucy said and saying goodnight to everyone, she left the room.

Right now a few still stayed in the Room talking. Peter and Caspian were sitting at a table laughing at King's Jeremy jokes. Several bottles of wine had been brought and retired from their table, the liquid disappearing fast. Needless to say the Kings were all giddy, some laughing at the smallest things. Emperor Lewis was in a state of permanent laughter, all caused by a wine stain in King David's beard. Duke Karl, who was a big man, seemed to be having a hard time coordinating his arm to place his goblet on his lips, spilling half of its contents on his neighbours, making Peter burst in a crazy loud laughter at the chain of events that took place after that, because as Duke Karl was trying to drink he pushed Emperor Lewis' arm, making him falling backwards on his chair, and with his whose leg hit Caspian in the back, making him turn his full goblet on his face and clothes.

The girls were watching the show, shaking their heads.

"I can't believe they are drunk" Elsa said looking at her husband who was getting red because of the wine. "I'm surprise you're not there Zach?"

"Oh no, I don't like alcohol" he said showing his orange juice

"Lucky one" Liliandil said looking at Susan, who giggled.

Soon the drunk Kings, Duke and Emperor started singing a known song, but each of them singing at their own accord, making it sound more like someone was torturing a cat. When the song finished, Caspian rose from his seat, knocking the empty goblets from the table with his knees, but he could care less. He zigzagged on the room looking for Liliandil. Peter followed him, trying to decide which of his two visions the straighter ones were.

"Oh hello my beautiful start" he said smiling.

"Come on, you are very drunk" she said, helping him from the ground, helping by Zach, since Caspian was a little too heavy for her, especially drunk like he was.

"Why don't we stay longer?" he asked pouting.

"Because you're drunk" Liliandil said to him.

"I'm not drunk. I've only drink a little" he said trying to stay up, held by Zach.

"A little too much" she corrected him.

"It's okay. I will help you taking to his bedroom" Zach said followed by Susan, who decided to go to her bedroom as well.

In the meantime Peter was trying to rise from the floor more then once making Elsa giggled, even if she didn't want to laugh, but she had to admit it was a funny sight to watch.

"You are too drunk" she said, giggling some more.

"You are beautiful" he said, finally getting up, stumbling a little on the side.

"Thank you, now how I'm going to caring you upstairs, pregnant, can you answer me Peter Pevensie?"

Peter looked at her, not know what to answer.

"We will help you, right Hal?" Ariel said, who was about to return to her bedroom, being escort by Hal, who immediately agree.

"King Peter, what a wonderful party! We should do this more frequently" said Duke Karl, tumbling a little to his side when lifting his goblet towards the younger King.

"We should indeed" slurred Peter back.

"I believe Emperor Lewis is the one who has enjoyed the most, look at him there" Hal said looking at the Emperor who was dancing lively with his wife, his movements incredibly precise, singing to the music, which of course had nothing to do with his rhythm.

"Come on High King" Elsa said and being helped by Hal, she thanked him after he putting him on the bed, closing the door behind her and started to undress her husband, leaving him only in his boxers, and putting her nightgown, she got under the covers, being held my Peter, who pulled her closer to him.

"Tomorrow I will regret for drinking too much right?" he said slowly, making her giggle.

"Yes you will, but we have Trufflehunter" she said and with that they both fall asleep.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

In the newlywed's bedroom, Emily was resting her head on Edmund chest, both breathing heavily and with their bodies shining in sweat, after making love for the first time.

"Are you okay?" he asked his wife.

"I'm wonderful" she said smiling at him.

"Now I understand why Peter and Elsa do it all the time" he giggled.

"What do you mean all the time?" she said raising her eyebrow at him.

"All show you right now" he said and rolling on top of her, making her laughed and the couple loved each other for the second time that night, letting the happiness they were feeling running through that bodies.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews ;)**

**Love ya all**

**HighQueenP**


	80. The Hangover

**A/N: Hello my dear friends. Here's another chapter. I want to thank you for the amazing reviews you sent me and for the amazing reviewers: ****TheLonelyDancer, tiffany. woodruff. 161, ****Anonymous, Crazy Narnia Fangirl, elizabeth5467, Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER, Guest, Hella Monetza, Guest, .NarniaFan, ScarlettHunter, Bubbles, All For Jesus, Arwin Fred, Josh, Guest, Venessa, Annie, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, KatrineLaclyon, dream lighting, KesseGirl1 and MsIndependentGirl. **

**Don't forget to check my friend story **_**Love Prevails**_** of Crazy Narnia Fangirl.**

**Andrew belongs to KesseGirl1 and Arile to Crazy Narnia Fangirl. Let me tell you that in the beginning the character name was Lydia but we change for Ariel.**

**Now let's get to the chapter: **_**The Hangover  
**_

**Enjoy**

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 76 – The Hangover  
**

The next morning came with a beautiful blue sky and some small white clouds that looked like small cotton balls, indicating another perfect Spring day in Narnia. But unlike outside, inside the Castle, the males woke up with grunts and complaints from last night wine. Every Royal male, except for the newlywed Edmund, King Tariq (who didn't want to abuse the alcohol since he just got healthy again), Prince Hal and Zach, were having the worst hangover of their lives. Poor Trufflehunter, was having a busy morning, bringing medicine to the complain Kings, Emperor and Dukes, who decided to stay in their bedrooms for most of the day, deciding that the visit to Aslan How would be for the next day, indicating that they instead leaving Narnia on Monday, they would leave Tuesday, when everyone was capable to made a long trip to their own countries.

In the High King bedroom, Elsa was already fully dress while her husband was still in bed with his head covered with the pillow, hiding from the light, making Elsa pull back the curtains again, making it darker for him.

"Better?" she asked him, stroking his naked back, getting a grunt from him.

"I don't want to wake up" he said, his voice muffled from under his pillow and covers. "Sweetheart come on, you have to eat something. It will make you feel better" she said, trying to pull the covers from him, but couldn't.

"I have a horrible headache my love, please don't torture me by making me go outside, there's too much light" he pleaded.

"Oh, fine, I'll ask for our breakfast to be brought here" she said kissing his back. As she got out of her room, she encountered Liliandil, who was walking down the hallway towards the dining room.

"Good morning" the Blue Star asked with a smile. "How are you this morning?"

"We are okay" she said resting her hand on her belly "I'm not having morning sickness on this one, which is a good thing"

"Yes it is. How's Peter?" She asked her

"With a big hangover. He refuses to leave the bed and the room is all dark" she said smiling. "How is my cousin?" she asked remembering that the Telmarine King made quite a scene last night too.

"Worse. I decided to see how he was and if he wants to eat something in bed and when I came into the bedroom, he was in the bathroom yelling at the light. It was quite funny to tell the truth" she said laughing.

"I can imagine" Elsa said laughing too.

"Want me to ask your breakfast for you too?" Liliandil offered. "I can make someone ask to bring you here so you won't leave Peter alone"

"Oh, please! That would be just lovely" said the Brave Queen, thanking Liliandil. "Lara is already with the nanny, at least until Peter feels a little better." She smiled

"Okay. I'll make sure that a servant will bring it for you." She said and smiling she left while Elsa got back inside her room, marching to help Peter.

"Oh my sweet husband, are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Speak lower, please" he said, whispering, grabbing his head. "My head is about to explode".

"Poor you, I guess we can always rest in here for a while longer, I'll ask the maids to bring Trufflehunter" Elsa whispered, caressing Peter's check.

"I will never drink again" he said with his eyes close, making Elsa giggled a little.

"Can you say that again, but by writing?"

"Very funny" he said grabbing his head and then rested his hand on her belly "I didn't even said good day to you little one"

"I'm sure he or she understands" Elsa smiled at him.

"Where is our little Princess?" he asked, making Elsa heart melted to see that even sick he never forgot their little daughter.

"She's with the nanny. I thought it would be okay she would be away from you until that headache is better"

"Thank you sweetheart" he said closing his eyes again, while Elsa laid next to me, stroking his head, waiting for the maids with their breakfast.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

In the new married couple bedroom, Emily was resting her head on her husband chest, while he ran his fingers gently on her naked back.

"We have to get up. Soon your stomach will start to protest with hungry" she said laughing and looked up at him.

"I know, but I'm so cozy in here" he said putting and pulled the covers on top of them, making her laugh.

"When do we leave?"

"Right after lunch. We will get the manor at dinner time, for sure. And you will be mine for two weeks with nobody around" he said kissing her neck, making her laugh even more.

"Edmund, stop that tickles" she said.

"I love you my wife" he said smiling looking at her brown eyes.

"I love you too my husband" she smiled at him, and then his stomach made a noise indicating that it was time for food. "I told you" she said to him.

"I know. Let's go get some breakfast but first a nice and warm bath" he said grabbing and putting her on his shoulder they head towards the bathroom, making her laugh.

When they arrived 40 minutes later the dining room was almost empty. Ariel was chatting with Prince Hal, laughing from time to time. Zach was lovingly telling sweet nothings to Susan, who smiled and complimented him too.

"Good morning everybody" He said politely and sat on his seat with Emily next to him.

"Good morning. I thought you want to take your breakfast in bed" Susan said looking at him smiling.

"Well we decided to have a nice breakfast with the family, but I see that some of them are still sleeping" he said looking at the half empty table.

"Where are the rest?" asked Emily asked, putting the napkin on her lap and grabbing the orange juice jar.

"Well, Lucy decided to finish her waterfall painting, so she left 5 minutes ago" Ariel answered.

"Alone?"

"No Ed, Andrew was with her"

Edmund just nod, but everybody knew that Peter's image came right into his mind.

"Okay and where are the rest of people?"

"Liliandil was here a while ago saying that she will stay with Caspian for a while, as Elsa is doing the same thing with Peter. So she asked for the maids to bring breakfast to their bedrooms"

"Why? Are they okay?" Emily asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh yes. Let's say that, apart from these two and King Tariq, and of course the groom, the rest of the males decided to empty four bottles of the Telmarine wine last night" Lydia said trying not to laugh when the images of last night came into her mind.

"The Telmarine wine?" Edmund said with wide eyes. "That wine is very strong!"

"We know. You should see them and the sad figures they all did" Susan said laughing bit.

"I really wanted to see that. I bet it was hilarious" Edmund said trying to imagine the scene.

"Poor Trufflehunter is all over the place, bringing medicine for the poor Royals" she said smiling.

"And because of that we were supposed to leave tomorrow, but I know they all want to see Aslan How and where the battle against the Telmarines happened and I don't think they will go today" Prince Hal said looking at them.

"So you when do you leave?" Ariel asked with a smile on her face.

"Tuesday. I know the rest of the court will leave today, but we only leave in two days" he said to her smiling too.

"And you, when you two leave?" Zach asked looking at Edmund and Emily.

"After lunch" Emily said smiling and looked to her husband.

"And long you will be gone?"

"Two weeks" Edmund said "Which reminds me that we didn't packed yet. We need to do that after breakfast"

And they started to eat, while they listening everything that happened after they leave the Great Hall last night

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Upstairs poor Trufflehunter was running madly over the Castle, delivering jars full of his hangover beverage, hoping to calm the nasty feeling in the Monarchs. Knocking on Peter bedroom door, the badger entered in the room and was welcomed with a groan from the High King, who covered his eyes from the light.

"My King, I'm sorry to disturbing you but I brought your medicine" he said walking towards the bed where Peter was laying. "Drink this every twenty minutes, it should make you feel better in about two hours" he said softly.

Peter nodded with a grunt, as every movement gave him a bolt of pain. The Badger smiled and exited the room, saluting Elsa, who was caring Lara on her arms from her Nanny.

"Good morning Your Majesty" he said with a bow.

"Good morning Trufflehunter. I see you brought Peter his medicine" she said looking down at him.

"Yes, my Queen. His Majesty will be okay in two hours the most. Now if you excuse, I will got to King Caspian bedroom with his medicine" the Badger said and started walking towards Caspian bedroom.

"Bye Tuffle" Lara said waving at him making her mother smiled at her.

"Oh you're cutest Princess ever!" whispered Elsa, not wanting to bother Peter, and they entered in the room. The Princess giggled, eliciting another groan on her father. "Sweetie, daddy is sick, so we have to be quiet, alright?" said Elsa, who put Lara on the bed, who crawled towards her father and sat next to him, looking at him with her big blue eyes. Peter looked at his daughter smiling, as the little Princess was looking at him, admiring his face while chewing her finger. Then the she bend over and place a kiss on her father's forehead.

"Daddy betta" she said, her voice very low. Elsa couldn't help but squeal, making Peter wince.

"Aww thank you sweetie" he said and hugged her daughter, not caring about the drilling in his head. "I love you my sweet princess" he whispered.

Lara rested her head on her father's chest, while Elsa melted at the scene in front of her.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Lucy was sitting on the grass, with Andrew sitting next to her, watching the Valiant Queen painting, seeing the waterfall getting form in front of him.

"The stories were right. You really paint very well" he said smiling.

"Well thank you" she said looking at him "But I thought Telmarines didn't believe in Narnia?"

Andrew looked at her.

"Not every Telmarine shared the same opinion of Lord Miraz" he said.

"You never talked about your family. Tell me about it" she said making a pause oh her painting.

"There's nothing interesting to know." He said grabbing a piece of grass.

"But I want to know. Please" she said "Do you have siblings, what your family did back then"

"Well, I don't have any brothers or sisters. My mother died when I was very young and I don't remember her very much. My dad sold vegetables and fruits in the market, and it were the best, actually" he smiled.

"But you know how to fight very well. I already saw you training with other guards. How did you learn to fight like that?"

"Well I training as a knight, right after King Caspian the IX died. I wanted to be a soldier and protect the castle" he said looking at her

"How you stopped?"

"My dad became very sick and I had to help him in the market. Eventually he died with pneumonia"

"I'm so sorry to know that" she said holding his hand, making Andrew looking at her greenish blue eyes. They stood like that for a while until Andrew cough a little, and they let each other hands go.

"What did you do?"

"Well I never liked Lord Miraz. There was something about him that I didn't like. So when I found out about Prince Caspian disappearing, I knew that sooner or later he would want to go to war, with the Narnians, and I didn't want that. So one day I packed all that I need and left"

"Where did go alone? Weren't you afraid to be by yourself?" she asked with wide eyes.

"No, I wasn't. I felt free. I went to the north, near the Giant border, I also went to Archenland and stayed there until news arrived that Miraz was dead and Prince Caspian became King with the help of Kings and Queens of old and everyone leaved in peace. So after a year I thought it was time to return to my country and that's when I saw you and helped you" he smiled at her.

"I think you were every brave to be alone all this time"

"Thank you."

"I'm glad you decided to return to Narnia" she said after a while.

"Me too. I think it was the perfect time to return" he said smiling at her, making her blush a little.

"Me too" she said and after a while she looked at the painting on her lap. "I think it's time to finish this so we can go back to the castle for lunch time"

And Lucy started to paint again, while Andrew kept admiring her.

**[][][][][][][][[][]**

The day went by slowly. After lunch, Edmund and Emily left the Cair Paravel, heading to the manor in the mountains, saying good bye to their family with wishes that the male Monarchs would be better soon and they will see them in two weeks.

Ariel was sitting on the grass under an apple tree shadow, riding a book when someone walked towards her, making her looking up and smiled when she saw Hal standing in front of her.

"Hello, am I interrupting your reading?" he asked smiling at her.

"Not it all. What are you doing?" she asked putting the book aside.

"Nothing really. I was little bored since every male in the castle is still with an hangover." He sighed making Ariel giggled.

"How is your father, by the way?"

"Better, still have a headache and can't stand the light, but I think the medicine that the badger brought is working"

"Trufflehunter is very good on that, trust me"

"It's still very weird see talking animals. We don't see that in other countries" he said sitting down next to her.

"Well maybe because Narnia is a magical place." She smiled

"Oh I agree with that. And with very beautiful and nice people too" he said looking at her making her blush.

They stood in silence for a while until Ariel had an idea

"Do you want to take a walk on the beach? We can see the mermaids"

"Mermaids?" he said looking at her with wide eyes "Are they real?"

Ariel laughed

"Of course, we are in Narnia, remember?" she said standing up and grabbing his hand, they walked down the beach where the mermaids waved at them. Hal was shocked when he saw them and wave too.

"I can't believe I just wave at a mermaid." He smiled at Ariel.

"Well welcome to Narnia" she said getting her feet in the ocean.

The two stood there talking and splashing on each other, having a good time.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

The sun was setting when all the Monarchs came out of their rooms, some holding ice to their heads, and others holding some of the covers close to their bodies.

They were all in the library, all the windows closed and few candles lit, so the room had this very gloomy aspect. They were all speaking low, as several had still great migraines going on.

"We look like vampires, being afraid of light" said Peter, moving the ice pack in his forehead.

Emperor Lewis, King Jeremy, David and Duke Orrin had dark bags under their eyes and seemed to be the most affected by the wine, as they were quite pale and trembling.

Duke Karl and Caspian were the ones who were a little better, their heads were not hurting so much anymore, both holding a glass of sparkling water making then burp once in a while.

"What kind of wine was that, your majesties?" Emperor Lewis asked, covering himself a little more.

"That my dear friend was a, old Telmarine wine. I should have told you it was very strong" Caspian said to him.

"That's okay. In a way it was a good time." King Jeremy said holding his head.

"To bad we couldn't show you the Aslan How like you asked us" Peter said putting the ice pack aside.

"Don't worry Your Majesty; we can go tomorrow if you don't mind?" King David asked looking at Caspian and Peter.

"Oh I can't wait to the place where you defeated the Telmarines" said Emperor

"And Do you think we have time to see the legendary Lamp Post that marked your entrance to Narnia?" Duke Orrin asked with his eyes shining like a kid. Peter stiffed a little, the last time they saw the Lamp Post, they returned to their world, and he didn't want that to happen again.

"I believe the Lamp Post is long lost, and the area is pretty inaccessible now" Caspian said looking at Peter, knowing his friend didn't like that place very much.

"That's okay my dear King, we understand" Duke Karl said.

"My dear friends, since we are here together, I have something to tell you. An idea I had and talked to my son Hal, who thought it was great but we can do it unless you all agree too" King Jeremy said, making everyone looked at him.

"Tell Jeremy" King Tariq said, who was only there to have a moment with his friends.

"I think we are great friends already, but how about we were able to do even more"

"Like what?" Duke Orrin asked.

"How about we do a tournament?"

Everyone looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Peter and Caspian smiled at each other, they always loved some competition, they actually missed that in a way, and they knew Edmund loved that too, to show the other countries their unique fights.

"Keep going my friend" Caspian said after a minute of silence.

"Every year during the summer, we could do a tournament between our countries, with all the activities we know. And in the end the country with more points will win the tournament. We could do that in a different country every year."

"You know what? I think that's a brilliant idea." King David said.

"I agree. It's a way that we could visit your countries." Peter said smiling "Back in the golden age we only knew Archenland and Calormen. I would love to visit your countries my friends"

"I agree. You can count with me" Emperor Lewis said smiling.

"Then it's a deal. The first tournament will be in Ettinsmoor this summer on July31st" he said smiling.

"We need to tell Alonso about that or he will think we don't want him there" King Tariq said

"I will send him a letter when I arrived home."

"I can't wait for that" Duke Orrin said clapping his hands.

"But we have plenty of time. First we still have my son's and Queen Susan wedding here" King David smiled.

And with the subject of the tournament, the Monarchs continue to talk, almost forgetting the hangover.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

It was very late when Edmund and Emily arrived at the manor in the mountains. Since they were tired, they decided to eat something quickly and before they went to bed, they decided to take a nice bath.

Edmund was holding Emily with his arms wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her wet shoulder.

"I can't wait to show you the mountains. You will love it honey" he said smiling.

"I'm sure I will." She smiled turning to face him and kissed him deeply.

After a while, they pulled away and Edmund looked into his wife eyes and with smile on his face he said:

"I want you"

"Now? I thought we were tired and we decided to sleep" she giggled looking at him.

"Change of plans" he smirked and without warning he stood up and grabbing her, they got off the bathtub and tried to dry themselves, but after a while Edmund got tired of that and picking her, he head towards the bedroom and laying themselves on the bed, they made love again, letting the love for each other pouring in that act.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Next morning came much more pleasant for the Royal inhabitants. Right after breakfast, they all organized horses to go to Beruna and Aslan's How, making the Emperor Lewis go wild in excitement, looking like a kid.

Once they arrived the place were the battle happened against the Telmarine Army, they got off their horse and walked towards the place where Peter duel against Miraz.

"Oh look, in here is where King Peter and Miraz fought! And you can see the mark of King Caspian's blade on the ground there!" commented Lewis, who resembled a child in an amusement park.

They all laughed at his excitement and they all head them inside the Aslan's How and show them the Stone Table, where the Monarchs stood there with wide eyes and pointing to every place they heard about, like the place where Jadis appeared.

They all spent the day touring around the places and returned to Cair was late afternoon, where the girls were already waiting for them for dinner time.

"I see you had a great time my dear Emperor" Elsa laughed when the Emperor kept talking about the place during dinner.

"My dear Queen, I could never believe I would see that with my own eyes. Those places are history" he said smiling.

They all stood there for a while, having a nice talk and the guy told the girls about the tournament, which they loved the idea also.

It was late night when they all returned to their bedrooms, tired from the exhausted day they just had.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. Let's reach the 1850, can we?**

**Love ya all ;)**

**HighQueenP**


	81. Authors Note IMPORTANT

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm so sorry for another Author's Note but I had to wrote this. I see the last chapter got less reviews. And someone told me that used to love my story but now it doesn't like that much, and I see by the number of reviews that some of you think the same way. I like to write but if you don't read it, what's the point.  
**

**So probably my next chapter is the last one, depending what you have to say. **

**But I was thinking of making a third story, the continuation of this one, with a new plot. But for that I need your opinion, and know if you want it and read it. And what you like and hate in Forever and Ever, so I won't do the same mistake**

**Hope you give me answers. And sorry**

**Love ya all :)**

**HIghQueenP**

**PS: And if you want a third story, Where do I finish this one and start the new one? PLEASE HELP ME**


	82. Second AN IMPORTANT

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm so sorry for another Author's Note, but i read your reviews and Okay, I will do a third story that will start after Liliandil and Caspian wedding. I'm sorry if I don't write Susan and Caspian but I will put the dresses on my profile.  
**

**The next chapter will a small epilogue and the next story will start 4 month later.**

**THANK YOU AND HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW STORY LIKE THIS ONE!**

**Love ya all :)**

**HIghQueenP**

**PS: And if you want a third story, Where do I finish this one and start the new one? PLEASE HELP ME**


	83. AN New Story

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, this is just a little note for the ones who use to review this story that a third story name: Together Forever and Ever is already up. It's the continuation of this one, and I hope you will like it and review it. So check it our. It had new characters and a new plot. There is also new pictures on my profile where you can check it.  
**

**Enjoy the new one**

**Love ya all :)**

**HighQueenP**


End file.
